Spider-Man Beyond
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Spider-Man has been a famous hero, but he was also a human and the time had to come for him to retire, but his legacy continues. Paul Porter was just an average teenager who just minded his own business. That all changed when he was bitten a spider and met Peter Parker. Now, there's a new spider. Different Spider-Man world, reference to different spider-man series
1. A New Spider Pt1

"New York City, one of alleged greatest cities in America. That's because people don't really know about the darker side of this city. Crimes, muggers, thugs, and rumor has it there were actually supervillains. You know how people tell you that you have these great responsibilities? Well, I heard that Manhattan had someone who had great responsibilities around sixty years ago and seemed to have disappeared about twenty to thirty years or so, but as if I really believe all that. At least I did before one day my life changed around forever."

A school bus pulled up to Empire State University. The school bus was form Midtown High School and there was one student that was in particular. He was fifteen with short brown hair with his bangs hanging over. He wore jeans with a black shirt and wore bomber jacket with brown sleeves and black in the back.

"My name is Paul Porter and this is my story. It all starts when my class took a field trip to ESU."

"Paul!" Paul looked behind him to see a guy with short brown hair and wore a white shirt under a blue sweater-vest and khakis.

"That's Harris Harper. I'm not really a social guy, but he and I are actually good friends. I saved him from a bunch of bullies when we were kids and we've been hanging out since."

"Isn't this exciting?" Harris asked.

"We're here to see a bunch of spiders. How exciting can it be?" Paul said.

"Not just that. We're here at Empire State University. This gives us a great chance to take a look at our future." Harris said. Paul didn't seem to care, but he did when someone bumped their arm against him. They saw it was a guy with black hair and wore a Midtown High jacket and had a blonde cheerleader holding his arm. Both in green and white, school colors.

"How nice. The two freaks of Midtown are planning their future." The two walked over to another pair wearing the same clothes. One was African American male and the other was another brighter colored blonde with her hair in a ponytail with a green ribbon.

"As if the best campus would let those two in." The girl said.

"Nice man." The two men high-fived each other.

"That was Thomas Lancer. He's been a real jerk for years. He thinks he's all that because he's our school's quarterback. The rest are his entourage. The blonde leeching his arm is Jean Gosmin, his girlfriend. The snarky one is Amanda Aller, the captain of the cheerleaders. The last one is Ray Ritsin, Thomas' best friend."

"We've got a better chance than you, Thomas." Paul said. "Colleges look for students, not meatheads like yourself."

"Is that so?" Thomas said as he walked over for a fight. "You want to make something of it?" Both of them looked ready to rumble.

"Mr. Lancer. Mr. Porter." Both of them looked over to their teacher, Mr. Coles, who had a disapproving look. "I'm expecting ALL my students to be on their best behavior while I'm here." Both of them backed down and just continued on.

"Do you think Thomas will ever grow up?" Harris asked.

"I highly doubt it." Paul said.

"Okay, class. Our first stop will be the college lab of Dr. Wesley Walters." The teacher said. The students followed to a lab where they are studying up on both animals and radiation. Dr. Wesley Walters was a scientist who had short chestnut hair and was working on some experiments. He took notice of the group from Midtown High coming in.

"Aw! You must be the students from Midtown High." Walters said as he shook hands with Mr. Coles. "I'm Dr. Walters. I'm so glad you could all join us."

"We're all happy to be here." Mr. Coles said.

"Yes. As you can see, we're in the process of studying animals and radiation. We're trying to see how they're all affected by such things." Walters said. "If I may avert your attention for a moment, I like to introduce someone. He was a graduate of Empire State University and excelled in science. Please meet Mr. Peter Parker." All of them turned to see an old man who looked to be in his mid-seventies wearing black and walked around with a cane.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Peter said. "Not only am I graduate of ESU, but I actually went to Midtown myself. I couldn't turn away when I was asked to be here."

"Great. We're going to a boring old man's stories." Jean whispered.

"He's probably older than some of the fossils here." Thomas said.

"If you could turn your attention here?" Peter said as he gestured to some small cases where there was one spider in each one.

"Eww. Shouldn't those belong on the bottom of a shoe or something?" Amanda said.

"These spiders have been exposed to some of the radiation we've experimented with and it's made them faster and stronger." Walters said.

"Surely brings back memories. I saw similar experiments in my youth." Peter said. Paul took a look, but they didn't seem that interesting to him.

"I bet you feel right at home with the rest of these creeps, huh Porter?" Thomas said.

"No, but with your brain as big as they are, this probably seems interesting to you." Paul said. Thomas got annoyed and just shoved Paul out of the way. Paul just hanged back and leaned against a table. "This is a waste of time. Maybe I should just drop out." As Harris looked through, he saw one cage was empty.

"Excuse me. There appears to be one missing." Harris said.

"There is?" Walters said and had a look. "I suppose that one is still being experimented on."

"I suppose, but in the off chance it's roaming free, we better be careful." Peter said. As the two scientists were speaking, Paul wasn't really listening and didn't notice the missing spider was just above him. It lowered itself down on Paul's hand and bit him.

"Aw!" Paul screamed and shook it off with everyone's attention to him.

"Paul, is something wrong?" Mr. Coles asked.

"It felt like something bit me." Paul said. All of a sudden he was becoming nauseous and could barely stay upright and was trying to hold back on vomiting. Walters and Coles helped him out. "Oh man. I don't feel so well."

"You're starting to feel clammy and sweaty." Mr. Coles said.

"This doesn't seem good. I think it might be best to call his parents." Walters suggested and Mr. Coles agreed. Peter was concerned until he spotted the small spider crawling away and knew what happened.

…

Later

A few moments later, a car pulled up to ESU and a man with brown hair and glasses stepped out as Paul was being carried over to him. That's Paul's father: Matthew Porter.

"Paul?! Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"He seems to be getting sick, but I think he just needs some rest." Walters said as they helped him into the car.

"Thank you for calling me." Matthew said.

"He should be fine. Just make sure he gets some rest." Walters said and Matthew understood. Matthew got back in the car and drove away. As they drove off, Peter watched as if he knew what was going to happen.

…..

Paul's House

"Yes, I know. I know. I'll get to you on that when I can." Paul's mother, Trisha Porter, was beautiful woman that had brown hair that reached the bottom of her neck in a lovely blue dress. Paul and his family lived in a suburban area of New York. She ended her call and saw Paul and Matthew walk in. "Paul? What are you doing home so early?"

"Later, Mom. I'm going to lie down." Paul said and went right upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Trisha asked.

"Apparently something happened on his field trip and he got all sick." Matthew said. "They say he's going to be fine. Good thing it's Friday." Paul went right into his room and collapsed right on his bed. He was all sweaty and was breathing hard. Whatever that spider did to him, it was starting to change him.

….

The City

"Happy Halloween. Happy Halloween. Happy Halloween." Someone who like Halloween was hanging back in the shadows and had his rundown apartment all decorated for Halloween even though it wasn't even October. "Time for some tricks and treats. I wonder which would be better." He heard his door open up and saw someone standing in the doorway. He wore a suit, but his face couldn't be seen. "Who are you? Go away!"

"My! Someone is obviously a lover of Halloween."

"Of course. It's not fair that it has to come by ever year like everyone says. It's every day of the year! Hahah!"

"I see. How would you like to spread some more of that Halloween joy like no one else has?" That certainly caught the crazy man's attention.

…

Paul

As Paul rested, he was having flash images his dreams. They were that of spiders, webs, and even what looked like him becoming a spider. Paul shot up upon his awakening.

"Whoa. Freaky." Paul said and realized he was feeling much better. He also noticed that it was already Saturday. He looked down on his hand and he still saw the bite there. "Weird." Paul got out of bed, but he felt something different for a second. When Paul opened his door, he felt his hand sticking to the door knob. "Aw. Marcus probably just put glue on my door or something." Paul pulled his hand free and went down stairs.

"I'm starting to worry about him, honey." Matthew said as he and the rest of his family were having breakfast.

"You should. Paul's always so weird." There was one more in the family. Marus Porter, Paul's younger brother who was only eight. Everyone called him Mark.

"Mark, that's not nice. Your brother is just under the weather is all." Trisha said.

"It's not just that." Matthew said. "He's always trying to get in fights with that Thomas kid, he never reaches out to anyone, he never signs up for some club or something. I'm starting to worry what our oldest is doing with himself."

"You worry too much." Paul said as he entered the kitchen.

"You're finally awake. We were getting worried." Trisha said.

"I'm feeling much better now." Paul said as he grabbed his stuff. "I'm heading in the city. Beats hanging around here."

"Hang on. I'll give you a ride." Matthew said.

"I'll just take the train or something." Paul said.

"No. I insist. I need to head there myself." Matthew said and went with Paul. Paul knew this wasn't going to be well.

…

The City

Matthew pulled over to the side so he could let Paul out.

"Thanks for the ride." Paul said as he was about to leave.

"Paul, wait. We need to talk." Matthew said. There it was. Paul was afraid of this. "Paul, I'm starting to get worried about you."

"Why?" Paul said.

"For starters, you keep trying to pick fights." Matthew said.

"Are you talking about Thomas? He always starts it and it's time someone knocked him off his throne." Paul said.

"That's not just it." Matthew said. "Paul, I'm worried you're not living up to the potential you have. Some people in the neighborhood think you're becoming a troubled person. You don't seem to amend to anything and you don't seem to care about anything. You might have Harris, but you don't seem to have any other friends."

"So what? It's none of your business anyway." Paul said.

"As long as you are my son, I'm making it my business." Matthew said. "Paul, you have the potential to be something amazing. I just know it. As you know, as you get older, you gain some responsibilities. Yet, I'm afraid you're not living up to any of it. You need to learn to step out of your own little world and into others. I'm only saying this because I'm concerned about you. I know you can be the man I know you can be. The kind of man that could do so much good for others." Paul heard him, but he didn't really seem to care.

"Dad, this is New York. You practically have to look out for yourself." Paul said as he opened the door and slammed it shut and left Matthew to wonder what he's going to do with him.

"That's the kind of guy I was back then. I minded my own business and didn't give much care for anything that wasn't my problem. My Dad was the opposite. He wasn't your stereotypical New Yorker. He tried to help people as much as he could. Guess that's why he likes Mom so much since she helps out with a lot of charities. I took all what he said for granted. I never knew what he was trying to tell me…..until it was too late."

…

A Store

Paul just went to grab some soda from a convenient store. He paid the cashier for his soda and was on his way out and the next person went up. A man with a blonde mullet and sunglasses with a green snake tattoo around his left arm. He placed some beer on the register.

"Just the six pack, stranger?" The cashier said.

"Yeah." The guy said, but accidently knocked down some postcards. The cashier tried cleaning them up, but Paul saw the man stealing from the register. Paul didn't do anything about it and just walked out. He acted like he didn't see anything as the thief ran off.

"Hey! He just robbed me! Kid, help me." The cashier said.

"Not my problem." Paul said and just kept walking.

…

Later

Paul was on his way as the day was coming to an end. Paul was acting like nothing happened, but he was surprised that he saw police in front of his house.

"Oh no." Paul said and he ran to check it out.

"I'm sorry, son. This is a crime scene. You need to stay back." The officer said.

"Crime scene? I live here. Is my family okay?" Paul asked. He heard a horn and saw his Mom pulled up with Mark in the car. Trisha stepped out as Mark stayed behind.

"Paul, what's going on?" Trisha said as she was acting scared.

"I don't know. I just got here." Paul said.

"Officer, what's this about?" Trisha asked.

"Your neighbors reported a break in and the one who did it got away." The officer said. "There was also a casualty. I'm sorry, ma'am. Your husband has been shot." That information was a shocker to Paul and Trisha.

"No." Trisha said and was in tears.

"Who did this?" Paul said as he demanded to know.

"We have a description. The guy appeared to be in his thirties. Had blonde mullet hair and had a snake tattooed around his left arm." The officer said. It was the same guy from before. The guy Paul didn't do anything to stop. Paul felt like his whole world was shattered. He had a chance to stop the guy and he didn't.

'That means. It's my fault.' Paul thought. When the officers cleared away and made sure everything was safe in the house again, it was a sad night for the Porter family. Mark just sat on the couch and he didn't do anything, but just sat there.

"Mark, I ordered dinner and it's ready." Trisha said.

"I'm not all that hungry." Mark said.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Trisha said. Paul sat in the dark in his room. He was still blaming himself for what just happened to his father. Trisha went up to check on him. "Paul, I have dinner."

"Why did this happen, Mom?" Paul said.

"Honey, there could have been any reason for this." Trisha said.

"It shouldn't have!" Paul shouted as he stood up. "Dad didn't do anything wrong. He was always there helping others. He….He….I yelled at him, Mom. He tried to tell me something and I wouldn't listen to him. The last thing I said to him was selfish and I was a real jerk." He went to his mother's arms and cried it out knowing that he'll never apologize to his father for what he did.

…

Midtown High

A couple days have passed since the tragedy. Harris was just hanging out in the school and was using a tablet to do some web surfing.

"Sup, Harris." Thomas said as he and his crew came over to annoy him. "What are you doing? Looking up ways to be cool? Like that will happen."

"Get real, Thomas." Harris said, but saw something on the news. "Oh my god! Matthew Porter has been shot dead. That's Paul's dad!"

"What?!" Jean said. They all might be jerks, but they're not heartless. Thomas took a look to confirm it.

"Whoa! It's true!" Thomas said. All of them took notice that Paul arrived and everyone at the school was feeling sorry for him. Paul kept his head down for he didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Poor Paul." Ray said.

"Yeah. I know I don't like him, but even I wouldn't want this for him." Amanda said. Thomas decided to do something and went over to talk to him.

"Hey! Porter!" Thomas called out.

"Not now, Thomas." Paul said.

"I just want to talk." Thomas said, but Paul grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the lockers.

"I said not now." Paul growled.

"I heard about your father. I'm sorry. I really am" Thomas said. Paul looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He couldn't handle it the way he thought and just ran out of there. Paul ran a few blocks down and was near a dumpster. All the anger, all the frustration, all those negative feelings he was having were hard to keep back.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Paul slammed his arms against the dumpster to get some of it out, but when he did, he made a serious dent. Paul might have been strong, but not that strong. He stared at his hands and wondered how he did that.

"That's quite the strength you have." Paul turned around and was met with Peter Parker again.

"I know you. You were at ESU." Paul said.

"Yes and you're the boy that was pulled out. My name is Peter in case you've forgotten."

"Leave me alone." Paul said.

"I heard about your father. I'm really sorry." Peter said. "I also know what that spider bite has done to you. I can help you learn. You've been given great power and you should learn how to use it."

"What? How would you know anything?" Paul said.

"If you want answers, come with me." Peter said and was starting to lead the way. Paul wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Paul has been feeling different. So he decided to go.

"I'm not sure why I went and followed him. It was as if something inside me was telling I should trust him, but I'm glad I did. This is my story and this was where it all began."


	2. A New Spider Pt2

Out in a warehouse in the city, a scientist was doing some work with some advance equipment. The scientist wore glasses and had black hair.

"Amazing." He looked up to see a glider flying around the place. The one piloting it had white paint all over his body with dark blue tights. He also had arm bands and brown boots. He also had a magenta cape with a hood. "I love it."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying it. I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." The scientist said.

"From now on, I'm called Tricker. I also love the candy-themed weapons you gave me. Time to really take this puppy out for a spin." He smashed through a window and started flying off. When he was gone, the scientist went for communication link in his computer.

"Spencer! How did it go?"

"It went well. He just left with all the equipment I have him." Spencer said. "Sir, I'm not sure about this. The man is clearly mentally insane."

"Yes and that's why he's perfect to start out with. Mentally problem people are probably the easiest to manipulate. It is said that there were once super villains that roamed the streets of New York. I'm bringing them back."

…

Paul

Paul decided to follow Peter. Peter seemed to have acted like he knew what was happening to Paul. It was bad enough that his father is gone now, but now something strange is happening to him. Paul followed Peter to his home. A retirement home called Reserved Waters. Paul felt a little uncomfortable being around so many old people.

"Man. I feel like I'm at a museum for the elderly." Paul said. "Why did you drag me here?"

"I've got something I want to show you." Peter said. "I knew something like this would happen when that radioactive spider bit you."

"Hold on. How do you know it was one of those radioactive spiders that bit me?" Paul said.

"I might be old, but my mind is still as sharp as ever." Peter said. "Here are. This is where I stay." They entered Peter's room so it would give them a chance to talk in private. Paul looked around the place. He took noticed of picture of Peter when he was younger with two others.

"Is that you when you were younger?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Those other two are my wife, Mary Jane and our daughter, Annie." Peter said, but started to get a little sad. "Sadly, my wife passed away a while back."

"I'm sorry." Paul said. "Look, could you just tell me what you want? You claimed you knew something about what's happening to me."

"Yes. Of course." Peter said as he was getting serious. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of Spider-Man?"

"Spider-Man? You mean from sixty years ago?" Paul said.

"To be precise, he came around that long ago." Peter said.

"Yeah. I heard about him, but I don't believe it." Paul said. "A man that can do whatever a spider can? That's just ridiculous."

"You think so?" Peter said as he was starting to get a little smug. "Why don't you jump to the ceiling and place your hands on it?"

"What?" Paul said thinking that was weird.

"Humor me." Peter said. Paul thought he was just sounding like a crazy old man. Paul decided to just go for it and jumped for the ceiling. Paul was able to grab it, but he felt something strange. He felt his hands were sticking to the wall. He kicked his legs up and they were able to stick to it.

"What the heck?" Paul said.

"That is a sample of your spider powers." Peter said. Paul thought this was all strange. He was able to free his hands and he felt reflexes kick in and was able to land on his feet. Paul thought all of this was very strange.

"What's happening to me?" Paul said.

"When that spider bit you, your DNA was altered to have spider-like abilities like Spider-Man." Peter said.

"How do you know all this?" Paul asked. Peter felt of a fun way to tell him. Peter used his cane as leverage and he stuck to the wall. Paul couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. "Hold on. Are you….Spider-Man?"

"I was." Peter said as he got down.

"No way!" Paul said as he found it all hard to believe.

"I was bitten by the same kind of spider myself." Peter said. "That's how I knew this would happen to you."

"So what do you want with me?" Paul asked.

"You see, after I retired, I saw that crime in New York continued and I felt helpless not being able to do anything." Peter said.

"So you brought me here because you want me to be the new Spider-Man?" Paul said.

"No. Normally, I wouldn't ask for such a thing. I would want you to maintain a normal life." Peter said. "Though, I heard about your father. I lost my uncle the same way and he was the closest thing I had to father. I had a chance to stop a robbery, but I didn't and because of that I lost my Uncle Ben."

"That's….That's the same way I lost my father!" Paul said. "Hang on. You have a daughter. Doesn't she have spider powers?"

"Annie does, but she doesn't live in New York." Peter said. "I wanted her to follow her dreams. I didn't want spider powers stop her from having the life she wanted. So she got married and now lives in San Francisco. Paul, you have these powers as well and what you do with them is your choice. All I'm offering is for me to teach you how to use them the right way. I just need you to understand that with great power comes great responsibility." Those words had him think of his father again. He was finally starting to see what his father has been trying to tell him.

"That sounds like something my father would say." Paul said. "Fine. Teach me on how I should use these powers." 'Maybe if I do this, I can also track down my father's killer and make him pay for what he did.' He thought

…..

Manhattan

As Paul was learning how to use his powers, trouble was starting in the city. People were just going on and minding their own business. That all stopped when they all heard some sinister laughter. All of them looked up and saw Tricker flying around on his glider.

"So many potential targets for tricks and treats." Tricker said. "Hello, people of New York! I'm here to spread some Halloween joy. Here are some tricks!" His glider shot at everything in his sights and people were running scared. Tricker heard sirens and saw police coming at him. "Ooh! Dressed as police officers. Can't go wrong with classics. Let me give you some treats" A compartment opened up and what looked like gumballs dropped out and caused some explosions. "Hahahhahah! Don't you just love tricks and treats?!" The Halloween loving lunatic continues to spread this mayhem and it doesn't seem like anyone can stop him.

…

Paul

Paul and Peter stepped outside to work on his powers so Paul has an idea on how to use them. They've spent the past couple hours working on them. They tried their best to stay out of sight and used the trees surrounding the retirement home to help with training. Paul started out with climbing and sticking to trees. He jumped over to another one and he could feel his speed and agility have all changed.

"This is unbelievable. I can only imagine Thomas' face when he sees me in gym." Paul said.

"Good because that's all you will do. It's important no one becomes aware of your powers." Peter said.

"Heh. You're probably right." Paul said. "I'm not really a big fan of showing off. People already think I'm like a social outcast or something. I don't want them bugging me about being some sort of freak. So what else can I do? I've got have more than just sticking and climbing."

"I'm glad you would say that." Peter said. "You would feel a strange sensation in your head. I like to call it your spider sense. It should alert you of danger or anything that could be a threat for what you can't see."

"What about webbing? Spiders make webs, right?" Paul said.

"Yes, but I had to make a device to do it. It allowed me to swing from one place to the next when I latched on a building or something swingable in range." Peter said. "What I did was press my middle and ring finger on the palms of my hands."

"You mean like a rock pose?" Paul questioned. He tried it and found it a little surprising that webbing just shot out of his wrist. "Whoa!" Peter was a little surprised himself.

"Impressive. There must have been some difference in the spider that bit you." Peter said. "Your webs are organic. That might mean you'll never run out. Lucky you."

"I'm just glad it doesn't come out of me the same part as an actual spider." Paul said. Before they could do anything more, Paul heard his phone go off and saw it was his mom. "Hey, Mom. What? I'm nowhere near there. A what is flying what?!" Both of them went back inside and saw the news was on and it was about Tricker.

…

Tricker

Tricker continued to spread mayhem through the city and he took pleasure in it. The police continued to go after him.

"Hm. No one likes it when they're being followed. Perhaps I should stir things up a little." Tricker said as he looked around and tried to figure out how he could cause even more trouble. He looked ahead and saw it: Midtown High. Down at the school, it was free period and some students were hanging outside.

"And that's how I score the winning touchdown." Thomas said as he was bragging to some people since he was the school idol.

"Hey. What's that?" Jean said. They all looked and saw Tricker flying their way.

"You'll due!" Tricker said as he flew down and grabbed a hold of Thomas and carried him away.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Thomas said.

"I thought you would like a ride." Tricker said.

"What are you suppose to be? Why are kidnapping me?" Thomas said.

"No reason. My doctors say I have a tendency to be CRAZY! Hahahahahah!" Tricker laughed as he carried Thomas away just to be funny.

…

Paul

Everyone at the retirement home saw what was going on and found this all terrible.

"That was Thomas he took. What's that crazy guy doing?" Paul questioned.

"Looks like there are still some power crazy villains on the loose in New York." Peter said. Paul saw the destruction and mayhem Tricker was causing and no one seemed to be able to stop it. He felt that something had to be done as he turned around and started moving.

"Wait." Peter said. "Where are you going?"

"To stop that maniac." Paul said.

"You can't. It's too dangerous and you haven't had your powers for very long." Peter said.

"Someone has to do something." Paul said. "I may not be Thomas' biggest fan, but he could be killed. Even I wouldn't want something like that happen to him. I can't make the same mistake twice." Peter saw a lot of himself in Paul and he could also see there was no stopping him.

"You're going to need the right equipment." Peter said. They went back into Peter's room and Peter pulled out a case he had in the closet. "I designed this new outfit, but I never had the chance to use it. You can." Peter opened up the case for Paul to see what was in. He took it for a new Spider-Man to be born. This new outfit was a black top with a red web design on it with red on the sides. The boots were the same as well as having blue pants. The mask was black and red as well with a red spider in the center of the chest.

"Not bad." Paul said.

"The mask holds some mechanical features in it." Peter said as he accessed his computer. "It will send video and audio wavelengths to the receiver in my computer. I'll be able to see and hear what you do and we should also communicate. Are you ready?"

"I am." Paul said.

…..

Tricker

Tricker hovered above the city and he's drawn a crowd. Police and citizens gathered to see what he was going to do since he appeared to be unpredictable.

"Nice turn out, I say." Tricker said.

"Will you just let me go already?" Thomas said as he kept trying to get free from Tricker's grip.

"I'm sorry. You don't want to ride anymore?" Tricker said. "Well, this is getting boring. Time for a little more excitement. Bon voyage." Tricker released Thomas and he began to drop to the ground and it looked like the end for Thomas was here.

"Got you!" Something swung by and was able to save Thomas before he hit the ground. Everyone who was there was impressed and amazed at the save. Thomas looked to see Paul in his new Spider-Man outfit and was wondering what was going on as he was swinging around. "Congratulations. You're actually the first damsel in distress I saved."

"What is this? Some sort of trick?" Tricker said as he went after them.

"No trick, wacko. This is real." Paul said.

"Who are you?" Tricker and Thomas asked.

"You live in New York and you don't know who I am?" Paul said. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Paul turned around to bring Thomas back to the ground.

"Spider-Man? From sixty years ago? I thought you were a myth." Tricker said.

"You're thinking of the old timer. I'm the new Spider-Man." Paul said as he lowered to the ground. "This is your stop." When they were a safe distance, he dropped Thomas to the ground.

"Whoa!" Thomas said.

"Not bad." Peter said as he spoke through the communication link in Paul's mask. "You seem to be a natural at this. Even your banter is good. That's a Spider-Man must. Now there's only thing one left to do."

"I don't know where you came from, but I know where you're going. So trick or treat?" Tricker said as Paul landed on a wall.

"What?" Paul said.

"Trick or treat? It's a serious question." Tricker said.

"Okay. I guess everyone likes a treat." Paul said. His glider opened up and Paul felt a tingling sensation in his head. He jumped out of the way as lollipops shot out, but they were actually blades that stick to the wall. "This guy is a psycho. Who uses candy as a weapon?"

"Now here's a trick." Tricker said as his glider started shooting at him, but Paul kept moving.

"What was the point of even asking?" Paul said and started swinging.

"He doesn't appear to be mentally stable." Peter said.

"What was your first clue?" Paul said.

"He seems dependent on his glider. You just need to knock him off." Peter said.

"Not a problem." Paul said as he rounded a corner. Tricker thought he had him on the run and went after him. "Heads up, wacko!" Paul pulled a web connected to another building and it knocked Tricker off his glider and he went falling. Paul shot out more webs and had him stick to a light post. "That should keep you until the police get you." Police were doing just that and were wondering what's going on.

"Paul, go now. Police are going to want to know who you are. You can't let them." Peter said.

"Hate to swing, but I have to." Paul said and swung away. Thomas saw him off and was amazed.

"Wow! That guy is amazing!" Thomas said.

…

The Next Day

It was a hard day for Paul as he learned how to use his powers and took down his first bad guy. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Paul." Trisha said as she entered his room and wrecked that. "You have a visitor." Paul was wondering who that could be. He went down and saw Trisha being a good hostess. "Would you like any cream or milk to go with that coffee?" Paul was surprised to see it was Peter.

"Cream please." Peter said as she gave him some. "Paul, it's good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Trisha asked.

"I was at ESU when his class was taking a trip there." Peter said. "We did some talking and we actually have a lot in common. He's a lot like myself when I was his age."

"Is that true?" Trisha asked.

"Well…we do have a few things." Paul said.

"We've taken a real shine to each other that Paul has volunteered to help me out around the retirement home." Peter said. "Somewhat like an assistant or ally as I prefer."

"Really?! Paul, I'm impressed. That doesn't seem like you." Trisha said.

"I guess I had some changes." Paul said.

"I should let you know that it won't be easy." Peter said.

"I think I can handle it." Paul said.

"Very well, Mr. Porter. Welcome to my world." Peter said and the two shook hands to make it official. New York has a new spider swinging around.


	3. Scientific Breakthrough

"Who is Spider-Man?" The Daily Bugle, a famous media company in New York. "I'll tell you who he is. He's a menace. People thought he was gone for good, but he's come back." The man saying this was the one who ran it. Edward Jamesith, in his mid-forties and had perfectly groomed black hair.

"Menace? You can't be serious?" His trusted employee and friend, Dennis Martin, who was about the same age with a buzz-cut hairstyle.

"I'm dead serious. That's what the headlines of the news will be." Edward said. "I don't know who he is, but this Spider-Man thinks he's above the law. He's causing trouble. The Daily Bugle always said he was a menace and I'm going to continue the tradition."

"But he saved that poor boy and stopped that crazy flyer who called himself Tricker." Dennis said.

"You don't think that's strange he showed up. He probably staged the whole thing." Edward said. "This is what I want the headlines to say."

…

Midtown High

"Spider-Man: Threat or Menace? You've got to be kidding me." Thomas said as he was looking over the news as the bell rang. Right when it did, Paul went running in the science class.

"Whew. That was close." Paul said.

"I'll say." Harris said as Paul sat with him. "You've been almost late the past few days, Paul. What's going on with you?" Paul took the role of Spider-Man for a few days and he still had much to learn to maintain a normal and her life.

"Just been helping out with Mr. Parker is all." Paul said.

"This is a joke." Thomas said as Paul turned to face him.

"What's wrong? You learning you're not the star you thought you were." Paul said.

"Can it, Porter." Thomas said. "This Daily Bugle garbage is saying Spider-Man is some sort of threat."

"You can't be serious!" Paul said as he took Thomas' tablet and read over it. "This is unbelievable."

"Wow. Who would have guessed you and Thomas actually agree on something." Harris said.

"Settle down, class." Mr. Coles said. "I'm passing back last week's test. Some of you did pretty well. Others are going to need to work harder." He passed the test over to Thomas.

"Sweet. C-." Thomas said. When Jean got hers, she quickly hid it away. "What did you get?"

"Oh! Same as usual." Jean said. Paul got his test back, but he didn't do so well on his.

"Oh man." Paul said.

"Too bad you can't magically change your grades like you have with yourself." Harris said.

'No. What's too bad is that my spider powers didn't increase my brain power.' Paul thought.

…

ESU Labs

Dr. Walters was in the middle of his own work on the computer and seemed to have been deep in thought on something he was working on. He heard the doors open up and quickly closed his computer as Peter walked inside.

"Mr. Parker! What are you doing here?" Walters asked.

"I brought that data you asked for." Peter said as he handed Walters a drive.

"Thank you. It's nice to see an old brain is still a scientific one." Walters said.

"I must ask. Why do you need the data of biological transmutation?" Peter asked.

"Sorry, but that's confidential." Walters said. "I'm just glad you agreed to help. I heard you always enjoyed helping out at ESU whenever you could."

"That is true." Peter said. "As scientists, we should do our best to progress and explore."

"I couldn't agree more and with what I have planned, it will be a true progress." Walters said. He seemed pretty set on this secret project, but what could he work on at a college.

…

Midtown High

The class bell rang and that marked the end of class and everyone was on their way out. Paul was on the way out as well.

"Mr. Porter, could you hang back for a minute? You too, Miss Gosmin." Mr. Coles said. Jean didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice. She also seemed nervous

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." Jean told Thomas and he did just that and it was just the two of them with the teacher.

"Mr. Porter, you haven't been doing so well in my class lately. We need to get those grades up." Mr. Coles said. "I highly recommend you get a tutor."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Jean?" Paul asked.

"She's the tutor I'm recommending." Mr. Coles said and that was a shock to Paul and she was acting reserved.

"Jean? You can't be serious. Jean usually gets C's and D's." Paul said.

"All except my class. She's one of my best students." Mr. Coles said. "In fact, she actually got a perfect score on the test."

"Shh. Not so loud." Jean said.

"You can't be serious." Paul said.

"Paul, I should really think about this if I were you." Mr. Coles said and left the two to talk.

"So you're really a science genius?" Paul asked, but Jean appeared to be a shamed. "How are you so good?"

"I don't know. My parents say I'm like a science prodigy." Jean said. "Look Pauli, I'll tutor you, but you better not tell anyone about this. If anyone asks, you're tutoring me."

"Why would you want to hide this?" Paul asked.

"A dweeb like you wouldn't understand." Jean said and just walked away. Paul wasn't looking forward to this at all.

…

A Café

A couple hours after school Jean and Paul met up at a café so they can do some studying. Paul was taking it serious, but Jean was doing a lousy job as a tutor.

"So the reason some animals can regrow lost limbs is through a molecular process where cells repair damage?" Paul asked.

"Uh…yeah." Jean said, but she was busy texting on her phone.

"You said you help me. Do you think you could stop texting Thomas?" Paul asked.

"Good idea. I'll call him." Jean said and dialed up his phone. Paul was not doing so well with science or patience with her. Meanwhile, not that far down the street, was a local pet store. An employee was just working, but he heard glass smash and three masked men came in and two of them held guns at him.

"Don't even think about moving." One of them said and all the man could do was stand there in fear.

"You know how teachers are. They wanted to talk about my grades." Jean said over the phone with Paul being annoyed.

"Stop! Thieves!" Paul looked across the streets and saw the three thieves running.

'Uh oh. Thugs. Good thing I got a good excuse.' Paul thought. "Look, it's obvious we both don't want to do this, but I need the grade. So let's just call it quits. I'll find someone who actually cares." Paul gathered his stuff and took off leaving Jean shocked that he actually blew her off. Paul ran down an alleyway so he could change into his spider outfit.

"Hurry."

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"What a coincidence. Neither can I." Paul said as he came down behind them. He shot out his webs and was able to pull two of them back. "I'm starting to get the hang of this." Paul used his new found strength to jump and swing to get in front of the third one. "Okay. Just hand over the….iguana?" That certainly wasn't what Paul was expecting. The thief was carrying a cage with an iguana in it. "I was expecting cash." The thief pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him, but Paul jumped out of the way. The other two got back up and tried to shoot at him and while they dealt with him, the third made a run for it. "Don't you know you shouldn't play with those?" He webbed the guns and pulled them away.

"Hey!"

"Give those back!" Paul jumped down and kicked the two in the head. He webbed them up on the ground to keep them from going anywhere. Paul was about to go after the third one, but he already escaped.

"Terrific." Paul disappointedly said.

…

The Next Day

School was going again, but Paul had some hero work he needed to get done. He called Peter and told him about what happened the other day.

"It was weird. They didn't take any money. All they took was a pet iguana." Paul said.

"I've dealt with some weirdoes in my day, but nothing like that." Peter said.

"Like I don't have enough to worry about." Paul said. "Not only did a crook getaway, but I'm not doing so well in science. My tutor doesn't even really care if I pass or fail. She's so shallow that she doesn't want to be seen with me. She's probably dating her boyfriend because of something others say."

"Welcome to the life of Spider-Man. Things don't always go your way." Peter said. "You know, science was my best subject back when I was in school and I still hold a scientific brain. I be happy to help you. I'm helping out Dr. Walters. Just come to ESU after school."

"That would help. I'll see you then." Paul said and ended the call. Paul was walking by Jean's locker when she spotted him.

"Pauli!" Jean said and got his attention. "What was that about? You blew me off. No one blows me off."

"Cutting out the middle man." Paul said. "Look, it's obvious you don't want to tutor me and I don't really want to be tutored by you, but I need the grade. Mr. Parker was great at science when he went to school. I'll be meeting him at ESU and get some actual help. At least he isn't shallow." He said and just walked off again.

"I'm not shallow." Jean said, but she took a look in her locker's mirror and thought about it. "Am I?" She was actually starting to feel bad for Paul and how she's been acting.

….

ESU

"I'm glad to see you're doing much better, Paul." Walters said. When school ended, Paul went to ESU to meet up with Peter and he made great timing for a storm was brewing. "I was a little concerned when you got sick out of nowhere the last time you were here."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again." Paul said.

"Paul's been helping me out. These old bones just can't move like they use to." Peter said.

"Dr. Walters, maybe you can help out as well. I need some help in science and I might need all the help I can get." Paul said.

"Pauli." All of them looked to the entrance and was quite surprised to see Jean came as well.

"Pauli?" Peter said. They weren't expecting her to show up. While Jean was talking to Peter, Paul was apologizing to Dr. Walters.

"I'm sorry about this. I told her where I was going, but I didn't think she would actually come." Paul said.

"It's fine. Go ahead. I have some work I need to do anyway." Walters said and stepped out.

"So you're Mr. Parker." Jean said.

"That's right. You seem like a lovely lady." Peter said.

"When she wants to be." Paul said. "Can I talk to you?" He lured Jean away so they could talk in private. "What's going on, Jean? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I'm not shallow." Jean said. "I thought about what you said and I'm sorry. If you still need some help in science, I would be happy to help you."

"But you probably still want it to be a secret." Paul said. "I'm guessing you don't want Thomas to know or anything."

"You know how he is. He's all about the athletics and not the academics." Jean said.

"So why are you with someone like him?" Paul asked.

"I guess it's because people say we should be together." Jean said. Paul was just kidding when he thought that.

"Jean, you're smarter than that. Maybe he isn't right for you." Paul said. "You shouldn't have to hide your massive brain. You shouldn't be a shame of what makes you who you are. I think you can really be something amazing if you show the real you." Paul was starting to sound like his father and Jean felt flattered because of it.

"Oh no." Peter said. Both of them looked to see him on a computer.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as they both walked over.

"I wanted to know what it was Dr. Walters was working on. So I did some research and came across this." Peter said as he showed data to alter DNA

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"These are old notes from my old mentor, Dr. Connors." Peter said. "He studied lizard DNA and how they can regrow lost limbs. He wanted to give that power to humans because he only had one arm."

"That would have been a medical breakthrough." Jean said.

"So what happened?" Paul asked.

"The problem was that the lizard DNA was too unstable and it turned him into a monster." Peter said.

"The Lizard. An old enemy of the original Spider-Man. I've heard about him." Paul said.

"It looks like he's made some changes, but Walters has copied it." Peter said.

"Not copy. Improved." Walters said as he revealed himself. "Dr. Connors was fool. He was on something amazing and he decided to let it go. So when I came across it, I've decided to recreate the formula and made some improvements."

"What kind of improvements?" Paul said.

"The problem was that he was too vague on the DNA." Walters said as he took out an injector that had a green serum in it. "By using the DNA of a specific species of a reptile and of higher intelligence, it helps the human remain in control. I went with the iguana."

"Hold on. You were responsible for the robbery at the pet store." Paul said.

"Yes. I needed actual iguana DNA. Imagine the possibilities I can accomplish." Walters said.

"You didn't do this to help others like it was meant for. You did it for the power." Paul said.

"Yes! And now it's mine!" Walters said as he injected himself with the serum and his body began to transform. It was like something in a horror movie as thunder roared. His body grew scales and claws with a tail. Frills grew out of his head and he grew bigger as his clothes ripped up. "Now I'm Iguana! Now that you've seen this, I can't allow you to leave." He shot out his tongue as it stretched out, but Paul grabbed a chair for it to latch to and he tried to hold it back.

"You two get out of here! I'll hold him off." Paul said.

"But Paulie, we can't leave you." Jean said.

"Just go!" Paul said and Jean thought he was being so brave.

"You heard him." Peter said as he escorted Jean out of the building. Paul let go and the chair slammed against Iguana.

"Brave, but the brave are also the stupid." Iguana said. He jumped up to attack, but Paul rolled under him. Paul grabbed him by the tail to hold him down. "Nice try." He swung his tail and had Paul hit desks and smacked him off and had Paul hit the wall. Iguana left him and went after the others. That gave Paul an opening to change

"Hello, police. We have an emergency at ESU." Jean said as she called for help while she and Peter were trying to escape. They heard a hissing sound and saw Iguana catching them.

"Quick! Inside!" Peter said as they went in a building and tried to hold the door shut, but Iguana tried to pry the door open.

"You know you're not suppose to damage school property." Iguana looked up to see Spider-Man above him.

"Spider-Man I presume." Iguana said. "I'm glad to meet you. I would appreciate it if we could team up. We both have great power at our disposal."

"Not happening. I don't partner with walking leather purses." Paul said. Iguana tried slashing him, but Paul jumped off to the side. Iguana went after him and tried slashing at him. Paul jumped back and tried webbing his feet and his mouth shut, but Iguana snapped it off. Paul jumped on him and tried to keep him in a headlock, but Iguana thrashed around to try and shake him off. Paul jumped off, but when Iguana turned around, Paul gave him a strong uppercut and kicked him in the gut.

"That all you got?" Iguana said as he tried slamming his tail at him, but Paul jumped up. He webbed the ground and slingshot himself right on Iguana's head, but Iguana shook him off. They could have kept the fighting going, but they heard police sirens and it was heading their way. "Another time, Spider-Man. You haven't seen the last of me." Iguana used his new found speed and abilities to make his retreat.

"I better get out of here too. Somehow I know I'm going to get blamed." Paul said and left the place.

…

The Next Day

Paul was at school again and he was looking over the news and he was right. Spider-Man is taking all the blame.

"Unbelievable. These people are blaming me for what happened to Dr. Walters." Paul said. "Now I have a six-foot lizard roaming in the city. Does being Spider-Man mean nothing goes my way?"

"Pauli!" Paul heard Jean call to him as she headed over. "Pauli, what were you thinking? I was worried you might have gotten hurt."

"I had to do something. You were worried?" Paul said.

"I guess that scientist wasn't the only one that changed." Jean said and Paul was starting to think he was wrong about her.

"What's Porter doing here?" They noticed Thomas with Amanda and Ray and were starting to get suspicious.

"Leaving I hope." Jean said as she grabbed Thomas' arm and Paul was starting think he was right all along.

"Yeah. I was just passing by." Paul said and kept walking to meet up with Harris while Jean went the other way.

"Aw, Paul. Fell for the facade of a cheerleader and crashed down." Harris said.

"Forget it. I thought she could change. Obviously I was wrong." Paul said, but he didn't notice Jean looked back and actually had some regret on her face. Even human emotions can have a breakthrough, whether it be scientific or natural.


	4. Bounty for Hire

New York was a good place to make some dark deals. With so many places to make some dangerous deals, you don't have to worry about getting caught. That's just what's going on right now. What was surprising was that Edward Jamesith was making one of those. He kept his face hidden as he went down some abandon train tracks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but someone has to do something to stop Spider-Man." Edward said.

"I received your message." Edward looked in the shadows to see someone was coming his way. A man with short blonde hair and he was a bulky person with him dressed in all black with some armor shoulder pads and wore a mask over his head.

"Are you the one I heard about? The one called Brutal?" Edward asked.

"That's me. I take down anyone you hire me for." Brutal said.

"That's good to hear. There is someone in the city I want brought down." Edward said. "He's a menace in my eyes and none of this crazy stuff started until he showed up."

"It doesn't matter what kind of man it is. Just tell me who it is and I'll take them down." Brutal said.

"He goes by….Spider-Man." Edward said. "He's causing problems in the city and it has to be stopped before someone gets hurt. I'm sure you heard of him. Do you think you can handle him?"

"There isn't anyone I can't take down." Brutal said as he lowered his mask revealing it to be a metal hokey-like mask. This man's hunting down a spider.

…..

Paul's House

"Morning, Mom." Paul said as he came down in the kitchen. When he went in, he saw Trisha was trying to sort through some papers. "Mom, is everything okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, Paul. I'm just trying to sort through all these bills." Trisha said. "With your father gone, I need to find a way to make ends meet." Paul took a look at some and felt bad for her. With him becoming Spider-Man, he's become more sympathetic and has a stronger sense of responsibility.

"I wish there was something I could do." Paul said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure it all out." Trisha said.

"Stupid! That's what you are!" They both heard Mark shouting and it was at the television.

"What's the matter? Your favorite show cancelled?" Paul asked.

"No. It's that dumb man on the news. He's talking bad about Spider-Man." Mark said. Paul looked and saw the news with Edward on it.

"It will be my greatest pleasure to bring the menace known as Spider-Man down and brought to justice." Edward said.

"That's Edward Jamesith. He runs the Daily Bugle." Paul said. "He's just full of hot air spouting all that garbage."

"Mom, what do you think of Spider-Man?" Mark asked.

"I'm not really sure." Trisha said. "He was around when I was a kid. Back then, I thought he was a cool guy, but I'm not sure now these days. After all, all these problems started around the time he showed up. I say not worry about it. We've got other things to think about." Paul agreed there and one of them was figuring out how to help with those bills.

….

Paul

Paul decided to do some swinging through the city. He also gave Peter a call and told him all about his predicament.

"She's trying to hide it from me and brother. Like I don't have enough problems with that hot head Jamesith talking trash about me." Paul said. "Not that I care, but it's pretty annoying."

"I can understand. It wasn't so easy for me either." Peter said.

"Forget Jamesith. I'm going to need to find some way to help out my Mom." Paul said. As he was swinging through, he wasn't aware he was being stalked.

"So that's him." Brutal said. "I'll admit that I've never seen anyone like him before. Neither will anyone else when I'm through with him." He was fully loaded with weapons. He pulled out a rocket launcher and was ready to bring him down by force. He launched it, but Paul's spider-sense was already alerting him of the threat.

"What the heck?" Paul said. He saw the rocket coming at him and moved out of the way. "Where did that come from?" He looked around and saw Brutal on the roof of a small building and he was getting ready to fire again. Brutal fired another rocket, but Paul weaved out of the way and got right under Brutal. He webbed him and pulled Brutal down on the streets. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Brutal said as he got back up.

"Did I ask for a cliché line?" Paul said.

"All you need to know is that I'm here to keep the city safe from menaces like you." Brutal said as he took out a rifle and started firing, but Paul was too jumpy for him to get hit.

"You think I'm a menace? I'm not the one shooting at people for no reason." Paul said. He jumped off from a wall and tackled him, but Brutal grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against a car. Brutal grabbed his rocket launcher again and he pressed a switch that turned it into a saw-like weapon. He tried bringing it down on him, but Paul jumped out of the way. "Hey. Are you seeing this?"

"I am, but I have no idea who he is." Peter said. "I'll try to see if I can do a background search. Just try to keep him occupied." Paul swung up in the air to try and keep some distance between them.

"You're not going anywhere." Brutal said as he switched back to his rocket launcher and shot another.

"Nice try." Paul swung out of way again, but he saw the rocket was going to hit innocent bystanders. "No!" Paul shot a web and tried to get a hold of it. He was able to connect to it and tried to pull it away from the people. He was able to have it use up all its power and it didn't go off. Everyone was clearing the area with Paul turned back to Brutal. "Are you insane? Innocent people could have gotten hurt."

"I came here with a job and that's to take you out. Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Brutal said and was getting ready to fire again.

"Not this time!" Paul said as he swung down to him and kicked him back.

"Paul, get out of there. It's you he's after. Maybe if you get out of the area, he won't attack innocent people." Peter said.

"Let's hope so." Paul said and got out of there as fast as he could.

"You can run, but you can't hide. That Daily Bugle runner claims you're a menace and I'm taking you down." Brutal claimed. When Paul was far enough away, he stopped to talk to Peter.

"Did you hear that? That big blowhard from the Daily Bugle is the one who sent him." Paul said.

"Yes. I remember a few times the last chief of that place, Johnna Jameson, wanted nothing more than to do away with Spider-Man." Peter said. "Anyway, I think I figure out who that maniac was. His name is Hilbert Bruler."

"That big guy's name is Hilbert?" Paul said with a chuckle.

"This is serious. He lost his wife and son a few years ago in a gang war." Peter said. "From that day, he vowed to bring anyone to justice whether as a vigilante or a bounty hunter. He goes by Brutal now and he doesn't care who gets in his way as long as he gets the job done."

"Even if it means innocent people get hurt." Paul said. "That's it. I'm going to give that Daily Bugger a piece of my mind." Paul started swinging there.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you." Peter said.

"I don't." Paul said getting a little defensive. "It's just that this guy has gone too far this time and I'm going to teach it to him."

…..

The Daily Bugle

"Hahah!" Edward said as he walked in his office with Dennis already in there watching the news. "I've done it this time, Dennis."

"What are you talking about, sir?" Dennis asked.

"I hired a man that will eliminate Spider-Man." Edward said.

"You mean him?" Dennis said as he showed an image of the fight between Brutal and Spider-Man.

"Word does get around fast." Edward said.

"Sir, look here." Dennis said as he pointed to the people. "That rocket was going to hit those people. If Spider-Man didn't stop it when he did, they all could have been seriously hurt."

"Say what?" Edward said.

"I did a background check to see who that character was." Dennis said. "He calls himself Brutal. He's wanted in five states for using lethal force and putting innocent civilians in harm's way. This guy shoots first and asks questions later."

"No. That can't be." Edward said as he was already deeply regretting this. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I hired a sane man to eliminate Spider-Man."

"Sir, the Daily Bugle has run the same issues you have before about Spider-Man, but that all seemed more opinion than fact." Dennis said. "How come you hate Spider-Man?" Edward looked at his desk and held up a picture of him with his beautiful wife.

"It all goes back so many years ago." Edward said. "I was a young journalist back then and I found the story that would have given me such a huge promotion. It was all set, but then I got this phone call. It was a threat saying I should cut the story or else, but I refused to listen."

"So what happened?" Dennis asked.

"I went through and ran the story." Edward said. "It was my big break, but also my biggest sacrifice that I never would have made. When my wife was walking down the street in our neighborhood, a car pulled up to her and shot her right in the back and took her away from me. I never found out who did it, but the guy wore a mask. From that day on, I never trusted anyone who wears a mask."

"So that's why you don't trust Spider-Man." Dennis said.

"You can say that he probably has something or someone to protect by keeping his identity hidden, but if he was real hero, he show his face." Edward said. "Now because of me this maniac, Brutal, is roaming free and causing more damage than I thought." Just outside his window, Paul was sticking to the wall and heard everything and now felt sorry for him.

"Did you get that?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I guess why he hates Spider-Man makes a lot more sense." Peter said.

"That still doesn't mean he should talk garbage about me. Can't he see I'm only trying to help?" Paul said. They couldn't talk about this much more because Paul saw a flare go off in the sky and knew it had to be Brutal. "So he wants to go for round two."

"Careful, Paul. You're starting to let your anger get the best of you." Peter said.

"Well, I'm in a bad mood and I have to get it out somehow." Paul said and started swinging to where that flare came from. Edward was able to see the flare through his office as well.

"Get me a reporter down to where that flare came from now!" Edward said.

…

The Harbor

Paul followed the flare and he was in the harbor. He knew Brutal sent it and was keeping his guard up.

"Come on out, Brutal. I know you're here somewhere." Paul said. Brutal stood at the top of a freighter and pulled out two bazookas.

"Time to squash a bug." Brutal said as he took aim with both of them and fired. Paul's spider sense alerted and he flipped backwards and avoided both the blasts. He turned around and spotted Brutal. "You're not getting away." He was about to fire again, but Paul webbed up both of them to keep them from firing. Paul webbed himself up and tackled Brutal and off the freighter. When Paul went after him, he was already gone, but he knew Brutal was still in the area. Paul jumped down and tried looking for him.

"Brutal, I know what happened to your wife and son, but can't you see what you're doing won't bring them back?" Paul said.

"Of course. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Brutal said.

"Brutal, you're becoming the very person you sought out to stop. You put innocent bystanders in danger." Paul said.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do." Brutal said.

"I think their deaths might have had more of an effect on you than you thought." Paul said. "You really think they would be proud of you if they saw what you've become."

"Shut up!" Brutal shouted as he jumped down in front of him with his saw weapon. "You don't know anything about them." He tried to cut off Paul's head, but Paul was making sure to stay out of the way. Meanwhile, a helicopter from the Daily Bugle having a reporter in it was catching all the action. Paul webbed up the saw to keep it from running.

"If that's the way you want it, here!" Paul said and gave him a right hook, but Brutal grabbed his arm and tackled him and slammed him against the freighters. Paul hit him back in the face and kicked him off to get some room. Paul tried using his webs again, but Brutal block it with his weapon and spun him around until he was force to let go.

"You're a plague to this city and I'm going to have great pleasure of riding you from it." Brutal said.

"That's it. I'm getting mad now." Paul said. Brutal cleared the webs off his weapon and switched it to his rocket launcher. He was about to fire, but Paul shot a web and it landed right in Brutal's eyes and he couldn't see. Paul used this opportunity and attacked as he land hit after hit against Brutal. He gave Brutal a strong hit against the face and had him pinned to one of the freights. Paul cleared the web out of Brutal's eyes and he looked ready to break his skull as Paul held his fist back.

"What are you waiting for? Do it! Just do it!" Brutal said.

"No, Paul! You won. Let it go." Peter said. Paul was so tempted, but when he looked at the helicopter, he began to think of what would happen if word got out and if he did this, he would be no better than Brutal. Paul pulled back and decided to web Brutal up so he couldn't move.

"That should hold you until the cops come." Paul said and was starting to walk away.

"What's wrong? Are you too much of a coward to finish me?" Brutal said.

"No. I thought I didn't before, but now I know I don't. I don't care what you or anyone thinks of me." Paul said. He realized that he's been acting like Brutal was, acting rash and full of anger. He doesn't want that and he can't let that get in the way from doing what's right.

…..

Paul

"You did the right thing, Paul. You could have finished him off for good, but you didn't." Peter said. When Paul ended the fight, he went to a place where he could just talk to Peter over the communicator.

"I was so tempted, but only because I was so mad." Paul said. "When I saw that helicopter, I realized I could have been just as bad as he was if word got out and I didn't want that."

"I know it must be hard when people think so poorly of you, but you can't let that stop you from doing the right thing." Peter said.

"But it's so hard. I'm starting to wonder if I'm cut out for this." Paul said.

"You already made the first right step: not caring what others think." Peter said. "You're doing fine, Paul. Don't let what others say stop you from being who you really are."

"Who I am right now is a guy who stopped another psycho, but still doesn't know how he can help his mom pay bills." Paul said.

"I actually might have an idea." Peter said.

…..

The Daily Bugle

"This stuff looks great." Edward said as he was looking over some photos of Spider-Man. "I can surely use this stuff. It's much better than some of the shots we have. What did you say your name was?"

"Paul. Paul Porter, sir." Peter suggested Paul do what he did and sell some photos of himself as Spider-Man. Paul may not like it if it means he's helping trash himself, but Brutal was right about one thing. A man's got to do what a man's got to do.

"Well, Mr. Porter, if you continue to send me photos like this, I'll pay you an annual salary for photographers." Edward said as he held out his hand.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." Paul said as he shook hands, but Paul might end up regretting this.


	5. Ice Cold

Paul has had some victories as Spider-Man, but because of that, someone was able to gather data on him. In an office, someone was working on his computer and it held some photos of Spider-Man on it.

"He certainly is an interesting one. He's every bit I heard he is." His office doors opened up and the scientist who helped Tricker, Spencer, walked right in.

"Sir, I have a new weapon ready." Spencer said and held out two yellow gun-like weapons. "These will shoot condensed beams that will freeze around whatever they come in contact with."

"Excellent work, Spencer. Now we just need to find someone to use it. I have plans and I can't let this Spider-Man get in the way."

…

Midtown High

"I'm telling you, Paul, you should prepare for cold weather ahead of time. It's always beneficial to be prepared." Harris said as he and Paul talked in the halls.

"Harris, winter is still a few months away and I'm fine with what I have." Paul said. Both of them kept walking until they looked ahead and spotted a girl with blonde shoulder-length hair in a purple shirt and blue skirt at her locker.

"Hey, Jessica." Harris said.

"Hi, Harris. Hi, Paul." Jessica said.

"Hey, I heard your Dad is up for a big promotion at Silvio Industries." Harris said. Silvio Industries was a top-notch company in New York. It was led by a man named Christoph Silvio.

"Yeah. He's pretty excited for it." Jessica said.

"I'm not sure about that company." Paul said. "I heard rumors that it's connected to some shady activity that's been going on for the past few years. Even Mr. Parker would agree and he's actually seen a few strange things in this city."

"My Dad wouldn't be part in something like that." Jessica said. "It's a decent place and he gets to work alongside his best friend: Zach Stemen."

"I suppose you're right. There is no actual proof anything strange is going on." Paul said.

"You can see for yourselves. How about you two come by after school and you can see the place for yourselves." Jessica said.

"I have always envisioned in working in a big time company like Silvio Industries." Harris said. Paul didn't really see a reason why not.

…..

Silvio Industries

"Welcome to Silvio Industries. Here in Silvio Industries, we're aiming for a better society." Jessica lead Harris and Paul through the place so they get a better idea of how the place works. So far, it just seemed like any other business industry.

"See? There's no way anything dangerous or illegal could be going on in a place like this." Jessica said. Paul was starting to think maybe he was wrong about the place.

"Jessica!" All of them looked ahead to see a well-dressed man with perfectly combed blonde hair.

"Dad!" Jessica said as she hugged her old man, Jackson Drew. "Dad, I told you about Harris and that's Paul."

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Jackson said as he shook hands with both of them.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited the both of them because they heard about your upcoming promotion and they wanted to see what the place was like in person." Jessica said.

"I would be happy to show you around. Just follow me." Jackson said and began the tour. "Silvio Industries was founded by Stephan Silvio, the father of our current owner, Christoph Silvio. We work on technologies like engines for vehicles and other necessities for society. We never actually create anything dangerous."

"If anyone knows, it would be you. With your promotion, you'll be the executive of this building." Jessica said.

"Wow! That's quite the accomplishment!" Harris said. He led them to an assembly line and there was a mechanic down there working in a vent.

"Zach! How's it going?" Jackson said and got his attention.

"That's your Dad's friend you were telling us about?" Paul asked.

"That's him." Jessica said.

"Is everything working okay?" Jackson said.

"Just a problem with the subzero converter. The part of the machine that will keep it from overheating. I'm just about done." Zach said. "You must be proud of your Dad, Jessica. He's going to be executive, the job I wanted and I'm stuck as a mechanic." He had a bit of disapproval when he said that.

"Let me show you how some of these machines work." Jackson said as he was about to turn it on.

"Jackson, no! You can't while I'm…." Zach didn't get to finish his warning. Jackson turned it on and it caused Zach to be electrocuted and the subzero converter exploded and caused freezing cold air to blast right in front of him.

"Zach!" Jackson shouted as he turned it off. All of them ran to Zach's aid, but he wasn't looking all that well as his skin was slightly blue and he was shivering. "Call for an ambulance and hurry." Meanwhile, the accident was caught on camera. While it seemed like an accident to others, someone saw it as an opportunity.

…

The Hospital

Zach was rushed to the hospital and all four of them were waiting for the results. The doctor came in the lobby and Jackson hurried over to him.

"How is he?" Jackson asked.

"I think you should see for yourselves." The doctor said. He led them all to Zach's room. They saw him bundled up, but his skin was still blue, went with his charcoal brown hair, and he was still shivering. "How should I put this? It would seem his body's internal heat has been…altered."

"Altered?" Harris question.

"Yes. While this autumn air is bearable to us, it's freezing cold to him." The doctor said.

"Are you saying what would be warm to us will be real cold to him?" Paul asked.

"That's another way to put it." The doctor said. "I have other patients to attend to and I'm afraid I can't ask you all to stay."

"No worries. We'll leave you with him, Dad." Jessica said.

"Thank you, Jessica." Jackson said and everyone else left the two. Zach was waking up and noticed Jackson, but he didn't look happy. "Hey, buddy? I'm really sorry. When you said you were just about done, I thought it was safe to activate the machines."

"You thought? I'm lucky to be alive." Zach said.

"You're right. So let's be thankful that you are." Both of them looked to the door and saw a lovely blonde with some flowers.

"Macy!" Zach said and actually looked happy.

"Hi, honey." Jackson said as he gave her a peck. She placed the flowers next to Zach's bed.

"Jackson told me what happened. We're all glad you're okay, Zach." Macy said.

"You should get some rest. Things….might get a little tougher for you." Jackson said. Zach knew all that and he knew just who to blame it all on. When Jackson and Macy left, Zach tried to get some sleep and tried to stay warm.

"This is certainly a strange set of circumstances, don't you think?" Zach woke up and saw someone standing at the door.

"Hold on. I know you. You're….." "Let's not. No one really knows I'm here" The mystery visitor interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Zach said.

"It's not fair is it? You work so hard, but now you're in the hospital because of it."

"Yeah. I know who to blame for it too." Zach said. "Jackson Drew. He has everything I wanted. He probably did this on purpose to get rid of me. I thought he was my friend, but maybe I'm sounding crazy."

"I don't think so. I think you're in reason and I can help you." Zach was given heavy clothes and the two blasters that Spencer worked on. "You want payback, right? You can have everyone feel as cold as you and you can have revenge. The clothes hold thermal equipment that will help keep you warm and the blasters with help." Zach was actually tempted. "It's all yours. Be like a glacier. Strong, sturdy, and ice cold."

…..

Paul

When everything was taken care of at the hospital, Paul went out on patrol. He contacted Peter and told him everything that has happened.

"That's when we took him to the hospital." Paul said.

"Poor guy, but accidents happen. Hopefully, he'll be all right." Peter said.

"So what do you think of these rumors? I didn't get the chance to see anything at Silvio Industries." Paul said.

"I'm not sure." Peter said. "The rumors are that Silvio Industries are involved in illegal trading and drug dealing, but the police never found any evidence that points it to Silvio Industries."

"Maybe I should check it out." Paul said as he was ready to go back, but he looked down and saw someone suspicious. "What's that guy doing?" He webbed his way down to talk to the man. "Buddy, are you going skiing or something?" The person turned around. He wore a blue parka with white fur in the hood and wore blue pants with white gloves and boots. He also had a dark blue visor over his eyes and had blue skin.

"Spider-Man? Don't get in my way."

'Hang on. That's that Zach guy.' Paul thought. Zach pulled out the two blasters and aimed right at Paul. He shot cold beams at him, but Paul moved away, but each shot formed ice spikes when they made contact. Zach gave off one more shot and it was close enough for Paul's leg to get caught.

"One and only warning, Spider-Man. Stay out of my way." Zach said. "What I want has nothing to do with you." He put the blasters away and ran off.

"What's his deal?" Paul said.

"No clue, but this sounds serious. Investigating Silvio Industries will have to wait another day." Peter said. "You better get after him and see what he is after."

"I'll do that as soon as I'm free." Paul said as he tried to break the ice. "I've heard of frostbite, but this is nuts."

….

The Drews

Jessica and her family pulled up to their apartment building. After a rough day, they decided to have a night out.

"That was a nice meal." Macy said.

"Dad, do you think Mr. Stemen is going to be okay?" Jessica asked.

"You shouldn't worry about that." Jackson said. "Zach's a tough guy. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in almost no time."

"You're right about that." All of them looked down the street and saw Zach in his new attire. Zach took aim with his blasters and shot them out with ice forming around. Macy and Jessica moved out of the way, but Jackson ended up getting separated from them. Jackson was quite surprised to see what his friend was doing.

"Zach? Is that really you?" Jackson asked.

"That's right and it's time I did something I should have a long time ago." Zach said as he took aim at him and was ready to freeze him solid.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked. "Zach, are you mad at me? What happened at the company was an accident?"

"Yeah right. You always saw me as competition and you wanted to get me out of the way." Zach said. "Besides, it's more than just that."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson said. "I never saw you as competition. I saw you as my friend."

"You have everything I want." Zach said. "You took the job I wanted, my promotion, even the woman I love."

"Zach, I'm sorry. I never knew." Jackson said.

"Stop calling me that! I'm no longer Zach Stemen. Call me Glacier!" He took aim and was about to fire at Jackson.

"And you can call me your enemy." Paul came swinging in and kicked him away from Jackson. "You better get somewhere safe. This guy doesn't seem like the type that wants to talk." Jackson got up and went over to Macy and Jessica and escorted them away from this.

"You!" Glacier said. "I told you to stay out of this!" Glacier fired cold blasts, but Paul jumped high in the air. Paul shot a web and swung down and tried to kick him again, but Glacier moved out of the way. He continued to fire with the blasters, but Paul dropped down. Glacier went for a physical attack and hit him across the face. Paul webbed Glacier's head and pulled to kick him back.

"I say you need to chill, but I don't think you can get any colder." Paul said.

"I'll get you for that one!" Glacier said as he tried shooting again, but Paul webbed both of his hands and pulled him in to knee him right in the face. "You're not stopping me. You won't get in my way." He tried shooting at him again, but Paul kept moving out of the way.

"Do you even know how to use those things?" Paul said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Glacier said.

"So that's a no." Paul said. Paul kept avoiding the cold beams until he noticed a fire hydrant and came up with an idea. "If he gets so cold when it's warm, I wonder what would happen if he gets colder." Paul jumped down and landed in front of the fire hydrant. He shot out a couple more webs and pulled the blasters out of Glacier's hands. "Come on, Ice Cube. Are you not capable attacking me yourself? Do you lack the strength?"

"It's Glacier and I'll show you!" Glacier said as he went to attack him. Paul jumped back and readied his leg.

"You really do need to cool it." Paul said as he kicked off part of the fire hydrant and Glacier got soaked from it. The water pushed him back and he was a lot colder now.

"Cold. Cold. Cold." Glacier groaned as he was doing his best to try and stay warm Paul took the opportunity and gave him a couple punches across the face and gave him one more strong one that knocked him out cold. The police showed up and were escorting Glacier to prison, but Jackson felt really bad for all of this.

"This is my fault." Jackson said. "He was my friend. I should have recognized that he was hurting so much."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Looks can be deceiving." Paul said and he wasn't aware of how right he was.

…

Reserved Waters

Paul snuck in Peter's room and they were talking about his latest accomplishment against his latest villain.

"That one didn't seem so bad." Paul said. "All he had were two guns that shot ice. He isn't much of a threat without those."

"Don't underestimate any villain you make." Peter said. "Every enemy you make can be dangerous in their own way." Paul understood that, but it also had him thinking about something. "What's wrong?"

"It's some of these villains. This one showed up really out of nowhere like Tricker." Paul said. "Zach's accident only happened recently. How did he become a villain so quickly?"

"That's a good question." Peter agreed. "I was able to run a scan on his outfit through feed your lenses gave me. There was thermal tech inside that was helping him stay warm. Where did he get it and where did he get those blasters?"

"Exactly. That's my point." Paul said. "Where are some of these villains coming from and how do we get them to go back?" Paul might be beating villain after villain, but where are some of coming from? Who's supplying them with the technology to become criminals?

…

"So much for him. And he wondered why it was Mr. Drew that was given the promotion instead of him." Our mysterious figure was looking through his computer on the data gathered. "At least he was easy to manipulate. Envy didn't might make him green, but it certainly did make him an easy puppet." He heard his office phone go off and he placed it on speaker. "Go ahead."

"Sir, I have already made the progress of granting you a new set of supervillains." Spencer said over the phone.

"Excellent work." The boss said and ended the call. "Soon, Spider-Man, you will fall. I don't know how or when, but you will and New York will be mine."


	6. Flock Together

It was another busy day in New York. Police officers were escorting an armor car full of money and were ready for departure. What they didn't know was that they were being stalked from the skies. The man wore a red jumpsuit that stopped near the top of the chest with the rest white and having the shape of an eagle. He wore a helmet shaped like an eagle's head and was monitoring the car.

"There it is. A big score awaits us. Hawk? Owl? Are you two ready?" He was speaking to two others in the same outfit. Hawk was a male in a blue outfit with a hawk-design and Owl was a female in pink with an owl-design.

"Ready." Hawk said.

"All set, Eagle." Owl said. All three of them had metal wings unfold from their backs and started flying and tailing the car. The driver took a look in the mirror and saw them flying after them.

"What the heck?" The officer said. Hawk flew up next to the driver.

"Just keep driving if you know what's good for you." Hawk said. Eagle and Owl flew up to the back. Owl flew over to the door and was able to open it and they were ready to take all the money.

"You know, I don't think that's how you're suppose to make deposit." They both looked up on the top and saw Spider-Man riding along the car.

"The infamous Spider-Man." Eagle said as he flew over and landed on the car to face him. "You should have stayed away. A spider against a bird is not a good match."

"Who are you flying weirdos?" Paul said.

"I am Eagle and we are known as the Raptor Squad. This is also your stop!" Eagle said as he had one of his wings bend and tried to attack Paul with it, but Paul ducked down. Eagle tried again, but Paul moved out of the way. He noticed the wing was able to pierce through solid metal.

"Too bad you don't seem as sharp as those wings." Paul said. As the two of them were fighting, Owl was trying to grab as many bags as she could.

"Hawk, I could use some help here." Owl said.

"I have a better idea. Just fly out with what you can." Hawk said. Owl did just that and flew out with a few bags. Hawk used his wings and broke two of the tires and the armor car started going out of control.

"I guess that's my que to go." Eagle said as he and the rest of the Raptor Squad flew off.

"Come back!" Paul shouted and was ready to go after them.

"No. Stop the car from crashing. Create a web like I taught you." Peter said. Paul faced the front and shot out some of the webbing and created a net that was able to catch the car and kept it from crashing. Paul helped the driver out to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Anything broken?" Paul asked.

"No. I'm okay." The officer said.

"Now for the bird brains." Paul said and swung off, but the Raptor Squad was already gone before he could really do anything. All he could do now was wonder who they were.

…

Reserved Waters

Paul went over to Peter's place and they were going over some of the images that was captured through Paul's mask and the pictures he took with the camera he had hidden away.

"So what do you think?" Paul asked.

"I "thought" I would never see this technology again." Peter said.

"You know those flight suits?" Paul asked.

"They're pretty similar to an old nemesis of mine. Adrian Toomes, also known as Vulture." Peter said. "He was actually the first supervillain I ever fought."

"He was the first?" Paul said.

"Yes. I thought access to his technology passed away with him." Peter said. Paul was about to question more, but he heard his phone go off. He saw it was a message from his Mom.

"I got to go. Mom has someone visiting that she would like me to meet." Paul said.

"Go ahead. I'll try to figure out what's going on with this Raptor Squad." Peter said. Paul left and Peter tried to figure it out people could be doing from an old memory of his.

…

Paul

Paul made his way home and went in. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and it sounded like his mother was talking to someone. He went in and saw she was talking to a woman in jeans and pink blouse with sandy brown hair in a ponytail.

"Paul! There you are!" Trisha said. "Paul, I like you to meet Margret Whitney. She's moving in to the house next door to us."

"Hi." Paul said as the two shook hands.

"A pleasure. Your mother has told me a lot about you." Margret said.

"Margret also has a daughter your age and she'll be going to your school from now on." Trisha said. "Her name is Monica and I would like you to meet her. I think you two might hit it off."

"Mom, are you trying to set me up on a blind date or something?" Paul said.

"I don't know what you mean." Trisha said as she was acting a little sneaky.

"Trust me. Monica is a great girl." Margret said.

"I'm sure that she is, but I'm not really interested in dating anyone at the moment." Paul said. "Listen, Mom, if that's all, I should probably get going. Mr. Jamesith is going to want some of the photos I took. I'm hoping he'll change his mind about Spider-Man and I want to be there in person when he admits defeat."

"Sure, honey. Just make sure you meet Monica when you get the chance." Trisha said. Paul was leaving, but was a little annoyed. Bad enough he's dealing with bird people, but now his Mom is trying to set him up with a girl.

…

The Daily Bugle

Paul went to see Jamesith and handed in some of the photos he had. Jamesith was quite pleased with what he was seeing.

"Nice job on the photos, Paul." Edward said. "Although it's bad enough we have that spider freak. Now we've got bird people flying over our heads."

"So much for admitting defeat." Paul whispered.

"Listen, Paul. I'm sure you must be getting tired of taking photos of that Spider-Man. So I like to offer you a different job." Edward said. "I heard that Aldren Smotoe is in town. We could use a few pictures of him."

"Uh….sure." Paul said and left the office. "Who the heck is he talking about?"

"Hey, Paul." Dennis said as he came over. The two of them have been getting along pretty well since Paul started working at the Daily Bugle.

"Hey, Dennis. Do you know anything about an Aldren Smotoe? Mr. Jamesith wants me to grab some photos of him." Paul said.

"Yeah. Let me show you." Dennis said and they went over to his desk and used his computer to show him. Aldren looked about the same age as Paul who had dark red hair. "Aldren is a pretty famous guy….or he use to be. He was a teen model, but things started going downhill for him and his modeling career ended."

"How come?" Paul asked.

"He just wasn't selling well in the fashion business." Dennis said. "Oh well. Some old celebrities could still make some good news. Jamesith probably just wants photos if he does some crazy."

"I guess. Where am I suppose to find him?" Paul asked.

"He should be around Times Square." Dennis said.

…

Times Square

Paul was looking around for this Aldren at Times Square, but he didn't see a sign of him anywhere.

"Where am I suppose to find this guy?" Paul said as he looked. He took notice a bunch of girls gathered together. He tried to look through the crowd and spotted him.

"Ladies, please. There's plenty of me to go around." Aldren said. Paul tried to be a sneaky photographer and tried to get some photos of him. It didn't take long for Aldren to notice him. "Hey!"

"Crud." Paul said as he thought he was being sneaky.

"There's no need to be shy." Aldren said as he pushed through the crowd of girls and went over to Paul. "I can never turn down a camera."

"Um….okay." Paul said as he thought this was a little weird. "So you're Aldren Smotoe. I never really heard of you."

"I don't blame you. My modeling career started going downhill, but I'm still good looking." Aldren said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out some cash. "Here ladies. Buy something for your pretty faces." He tossed the cash in the air and the girls were going crazy over it.

"Should you really be doing that?" Paul asked.

"It's all fine." Aldren said, but Paul was having a few suspicions. He didn't get to question any because he looked up and he spotted Owl and Hawk again.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Paul said. "I've got to go. Thanks for the pictures." Paul ran off and went to get dressed to go after the other two. Owl and Hawk landed down on a building and seemed to have been waiting for something.

"Eagle should be ready to go soon." Owl said.

"Unless he has a date or something." Hawk said with a laugh, but Owl was just annoyed.

"So the birds step in to the web." Both of them turned around and were faced with Spider-Man.

"You again?!" Owl said.

"This guy might be a spider, but he's as persistent and hard to get rid of like a cockroach." Hawk said. Both of them unfolded their wings and flew right at him. Paul ducked down and avoided the wings.

"Hang on. There were three of you. Where's the third?" Paul said.

"Like we really tell you." Owl said as she flew at him again and held her legs out. She landed her kicks, but Paul held on. "Hey! Let go."

"Not till you tell me what I need to know." Paul said.

"I've got him!" Hawk said as he was flying at Paul and held his razor sharp wings out. Paul had no choice, but to let go and dropped out of the sky. Paul shot a web and swung over to a building for him to cling to.

"Forget him. Let's just get out of here." Owl said and they both flew off.

"This is becoming a really weird day." Paul said.

"Paul, can you hear me? What happened?" Peter said.

"I came across two of the bird brains." Paul said. "It's so weird. First, they showed up. Then, I meet this weird old model." Paul thought it was weird, but then a strange thought occur to him. "Wait a minute. Peter, can you run a background check on Aldren Smotoe?"

…

Central Park

"Yeah. It was hard, but at least I got to meet you." Aldren said. He met a pretty girl and was trying to impress her at the park. The two of them had a nice seat on the bench.

"How sweet." Spider-Man lowered himself down and caused the two to jump out of his seats.

"Spider-Man? What do you want?" Aldren said.

"Ma'am, you might want to get out of here. There's a dangerous criminal around here." Paul said. "As for you, Aldren, I need to talk to you." The girl left and that just left the two of them.

"So what's up?" Aldren said.

"Nothing much, Aldren Smotoe…..or should I say Aldren Toomes." Paul said. "You're a relative to Adrian Toomes, the Vulture. You're also the one called Eagle of the Raptor Squad."

"Hmm. How did you figure it out?" Aldren said.

"You seemed a little too happy, carefree for someone who lost a great career and the way you threw your money around was too strange." Paul said.

"How did you know that?" Aldren said.

"I have my ways. The question is why?" Paul said.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is when you lost a model gig?" Aldren said. "So I decided to make matters into my own hands." He ripped his clothes off and changed into his Eagle outfit. "I created the Raptor Squad and followed in Vulture's footsteps. Eagle flew right at Paul and carried him to the air. Eagle carried him into the city and slammed him against a few walls. He tossed Paul down on a building and he hit it hard. "You're so old school, Spidey. This is New York. You do what you want, take what you want."

"What you call old school is really doing what's right." Paul said. "Just because things don't go the way you like, that doesn't mean you turn to a life of crime."

"I think you run your mouth too much." Aldren said. He whistled out and was a signal for the other two to come out to help him. "Take him down!" Owl and Hawk flew right at him, but Paul jumped over them. Eagle flew at him and tried using his wings. Paul tried to avoid him, but he did get cut a little.

"Hey! This isn't cheap, you know!" Paul said.

"I got him!" Hawk said as he flew right at Paul, but Paul ducked down and slammed his foot against him to shoot him up. Owl flew at him, but Paul shot a web and twirled her around to have her crash right into Hawk. When they both hit the roof, Paul webbed the both of them to hold them down.

"This ends now, Spider-Man!" Eagle said as he spun around and tried to slice Paul up again.

"Yeah. It does." Paul said as he jumped over him. Paul shot a web and pulled and yanked off the wings. Eagle was about to go over the edge, but he was able to grab on and was holding on for dear life. "Let me help you with that." Paul helped him get back up, but he webbed Eagle to have him stick to the roof. "Don't worry. It will hold you there until the cops arrive to take you to jail."

"You think this is over?" Eagle said. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into when the big boss gets his hands on you."

"The big boss? Who are you talking about?" Paul said.

"He's the one that helped me get the equipment." Eagle said. "You don't know who you're up against." Paul might be right about that, but it does seem like he's going to have a real fight on his hands.

…

The Porters

When Eagle and the rest of the Raptor Squad were taken to prison, Paul was ready to call it a day.

"And that's what he told me." Paul said as he was on the phone with Peter. "You should have also seen the look on some people when they learned that Aldren was actually related to the Vulture and followed in his footsteps."

"I can imagine. If only he didn't follow in his footsteps." Peter said.

"So this boss he mentioned, any idea what that's about?" Paul asked.

"Not sure. I've deal with some big bosses of crime like the Kingpin or Hammerhead." Peter said. "It's something we're going to need to investigate."

"One more thing." Paul said as he held out his suit. "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix a rip in a superhero suit, would you?"

"Bring it by when you get the chance. I'll fix it up and I'll teach you how to sew." Peter said.

"You can't be serious. I'm not learning that." Paul said.

"Do you want constant rips in your suit?" Peter said.

"Paul." Trisha called as she knocked on the door. Paul acted fast and hid his suit.

"Yeah?" Paul said.

"Could you please come down? Monica is on her way over to join us for dinner." Trisha said.

"Fine. I'll be down in a bit." Paul said. "I got to go. If I don't get this over with, my Mom won't stop bugging me about it."

"Blind date? That's how I met my wife you know." Peter said.

"It's not a date and I'm not dating anyone." Paul said and ended the call. He went down ready to meet this Monica Whitney. "Okay. Where is she?" They heard a knock on the door.

"That must be your future wife." Mark said, but only to mock him.

"Marcus, behave." Trisha said. "Could you please get the door?" Paul walked over and opened the door and was a bit surprised.

"You? You're Monica Whitney?" Paul asked. Monica was a beautiful girl with beeline honey brown hair with a black hairband in it. She wore a grey sleeveless dress that stopped above her knees with a belt around her waist and had black go-go boots.

"That's right. You like what you see?" Monica said. Paul still wasn't looking for a girlfriend, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad having this Monica around.


	7. White Lining

"Who needs a bus when you can swing around and get to school on time?" Paul said as he was swinging through the city to get to school. "By the way, Peter, have you learned anything about what Eagle was talking about? What about this big boss he was talking about?"

"Nothing new so far." Peter said. "If someone really is recruiting people to become villains, he has to be stopped."

"How are we going to figure that out?" Paul asked.

"I actually started running a scan from the video fee I caught from your mask. If I can take a look at the technology, I might be able to pinpoint the source of it." Peter said.

"You know how to do that just from some videos?" Paul questioned.

"Remember who you're talking to. Of course, it won't be easy without the actual tech. If I find anything, I'll let you know." Peter said and ended their talk. Paul arrived at school and ducked down behind some buildings. He quickly changed and walked towards school.

"Paul!" He looked behind him and saw his new neighbor, Monica heading his way.

"Hey, Monica." Paul said.

"I was hoping to catch you before school starts. Your Mom said you would help show me around the place." Monica said.

"Oh right." Paul said. "Well, if that's the case, I should probably try to warn you about a few people."

"Like who?" Monica said.

"For starters, our school quarter back. His name is Thomas Lancer." Paul said. "He thinks he's top dog and likes to push me and a few others around. There's also his best friend, Ray and Ray's girlfriend Amanda."

"Is that so? I think I get the picture." Monica said. "You want to mess with them a little?"

"Depends on where you're going with this." Paul said. Monica wrapped her arms around his and made it look like they were a couple. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to make a strong impression on my first day and, if you don't get along with these people, imagine the looks on their faces when they see you with me." Monica said. When she brought up the thought of messing with Thomas and the others, Paul grinned at the idea.

"Fine, but just this one time." Paul said and the two kept walking. On school grounds, Thomas and his group were just hanging back.

"Anyone see Porter? I've got a few water balloons with his name on it." Thomas said.

"Not yet." Ray said.

"Um…are you sure that's really a good idea?" Jean asked.

"Why not?" Amanda said. "It's not like anyone is going to care if a dweeb like Porter gets soaked."

"Yeah. He won't know what…." Thomas didn't finish that sentence and the others looked just as shocked as he was with everyone else in the area. They all saw Paul walk in with Monica on his arm. "Who is that? What's a hottie like her doing with Porter?"

"No clue." Ray said.

"A freak like Porter do not get girls like her. It's against the social order." Amanda said.

"Quiet. Here they come." Jean said as the two of them walked over.

"Hey guys. Monica, these are the people I was telling you about. Meet Thomas, Ray, Amanda, and Jean." Paul said.

"Aw! So you're the popular crew!" Monica said.

"You better believe it." Amanda said.

"Paul, who is she exactly?" Jean asked.

"This is Monica Whitney. She'll be going to our school from now on. Later." Paul said and the two of the walked away.

"This can't be for real." Thomas said as he didn't think Paul would even get a girlfriend. That showed he fell for their trick.

"I'll be right back." Jean said and quietly followed the two of them. Paul and Monica found Harris and he was as surprised as everyone else.

"Monica, this my friend Harris. Harris, meet Monica." Paul said.

"Hi." Monica said.

"Hey! Paul, you never told me about her." Harris said.

"Okay. You had your fun. Now let go." Paul said as he got his arm free.

"Are you two…dating?" Harris asked.

"No, but she and her Mom have just moved next door to my family." Paul said. "She just thought that whole thing would be good for a few laughs."

"She's living in your neighborhood? I wonder if I could convince my parents to move there." Harris said.

"So is someone going to show me around or not?" Monica asked.

"Sure. Come on." Paul said as the three of them started walking. Jean was eavesdropping on them and she actually seemed relieved to hear Paul and Monica weren't dating.

…

Spencer

The scientist Spencer Mame, who has been helping in the creation of some of Spider-Man's villains, walked in an office and he seemed anxious about something.

"Sir! Where are you? I have something I like to show you." Spencer called out.

"Spencer, I'm over here." Spencer turned around and was faced with his boss. "What is it? What do you want to show me? What was on your back?"

"Behold!" Spencer said as he held out his arms and five mechanical and bendable arms came from his back and the ends looked like dragon heads. "It certainly is impressive, isn't it?"

"Isn't that the technology from Dr. Otto Octavius?"

"Yes, but I've improved on it." Spencer said. "I've also ran all diagnostics on a neural interface that should prevent it from affecting the brain. These could be useful for I've also added some changes like the dragon heads."

"Interesting, but let's keep that in reserve for the moment. I have a feeling that Spider-Man will be on to us soon."

"Are you serious?!" Spencer said and was starting to get scared. "Oh no. Oh no. He could ruin everything. Everything you've worked on could be destroyed."

"You don't need to worry about that. It's only a feeling. Even if it is true, Spider-Man won't be able to do anything when I'm through with him."

…

Midtown High

The school bell ran for the last time of the day and Harris and Paul were finished with showing Monica around the school.

"So what do you think of the Mustangs, Monica?" Harris asked.

"It seems like an okay school." Monica said. "At least I know I've got a couple guys I can turn to when I need it." As the three of them were walking, Paul's spider sense was going off.

"Heads up." Paul said as he pushed the two out of the way of a water balloon hitting them. All of them looked to see Ray and Thomas were the ones that threw it.

"Hey, Porter. That was a nice little trick having me thinking you actually had a girlfriend. No way someone like you could get someone like her." Thomas said.

"Tell it to someone who cares what you think." Paul said and just ignored them. Thomas got annoyed and tossed it another, but Paul ducked and it accidently hit the principle instead. Thomas and Ray got out of there as fast as they could.

"Smooth." Monica said with a laugh. Harris and Paul were taking a liking to her. Just as they were leaving, Paul heard his phone go off and saw it was Peter.

"I better take this." Paul said and separated himself from the group.

"Should we wait up for him?" Monica asked.

"Nah. It's probably his boss or Mr. Parker, an old man he helps, and will end up disappearing." Harris said. When Paul was away from everyone, he answered the phone.

"Hey. What's up?" Paul asked.

"I think I might have found something." Peter said. "I was able to look through the technology used by Tricker, Glacier, and the Raptor Squad. I almost missed it, but I found a clue as to who created them."

"How?" Paul asked.

"Like artists, they can't resist signing their work." Peter said. "I found a logo belonging to only one company. Silvio Industries."

"So they are bad news." Paul said.

"It wasn't easy to find. They tried to have it camouflaged, but I was still able to find it." Peter said. "I think it might be a good idea to speak with the one in charge."

"You mean Christoph Silvio." Paul acknowledged.

"Yes. I was able to find his address. Head over there and see if our theory is true." Peter said and Paul was in full agreement.

…

Paul

Paul was swinging through the city and found that Christoph Silvio lived in a penthouse of an apartment building. Paul landed on the side of the building and was being careful.

"I'm at the place." Paul said.

"Be careful. As I told you before, I've deal with a few crime bosses in my day." Peter said. "If we're right and Christoph Silvio really is responsible for all of this, he won't be easy to bring down. He already knows how to cover his tracks."

"I'll be careful." Paul said and entered the building through a ventilation shaft. Paul made his way through the system until he was able to find the right vent and found the right place. He looked over in the apartment and saw glass doors and windows to show an office. Someone was also in there working on some papers. "Gotch ya." Paul jumped down and decided to go in through the doors. "I'm looking for Christoph Silvio."

"I can see why the cops would have a problem with you. This is considering breaking and entering." Christoph Silvio got out of his chair and stood to face him. Christoph Silvio looked to be in his early thirties. He had silver hair and wore a blue dress shirt with wine red tie and black pants. "The infamous Spider-Man. It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"I'm cutting the small talk." Paul said. "I came here because I recently learned your technology is being used by some of bad guys I put away. Care to explain that?" Christoph started out with just a chuckle.

"I don't see why I should bother hiding it." Christoph said. "I gave those fools their weapons and helped Aldren have what is technically rightfully his and those fools still failed."

"So it was you!" Paul confirmed. "You're the big boss of crime, aren't you?"

"I prefer crime lord." Christoph said.

"Why are you doing this?" Paul said.

"For what all villains sought out. To have control over Manhattan and build their own empire." Christoph said.

"Not if I can help it." Paul said.

"I don't think you can. New York will be mine one day and I shall have control like a King." Christoph said and unbuttoned his shirt to show a metal plate on his chest. He turned it on and white armor started to cover up all his body except his face. "For now though, you can just call me White Streak." White Streak powered up white electricity in his hands and blasted Paul with it and had him fly through his glass doors. "You know what they say. You want something done right, you need to do it yourself. You're a hindrance to my plans."

"I tend to be that to the bad guys." Paul said as he got back up. White Streak went to attack him, but Paul jumped away from him. He webbed a piece of art and tossed it at White streak with it smashing against him. He jumped back to attack, but White Streak stepped to the side and kicked him against the couch. White Streak built some power and shot it, but Paul jumped and avoided the attack. Paul swung over and got behind White Streak and started webbing him in place.

"You're going to need more than webs to beat me." White Streak said as he tried to get free. Paul jumped right at him, but White Streak got an arm free and grabbed Paul to slam him against the ground. Paul kicked White Streak in the gut and pushed him back. White Streak freed himself and had electricity around his fists and tried to attack him close-range. However, Paul jumped over him and grabbed him by the back and held one of his arms back there. Paul dragged him over and slammed him against the wall a couple times.

"Had enough?" Paul said. White Streak got his arm free and tried to hit him, but Paul ducked down. He grabbed a hold of him and tossed him into a table. Paul went over and tried to hold him down. "It's over. I'm taking you in." Paul thought he had him, but he felt his spider sense go off. He jumped up and avoided a laser at him. "Where did that come from?" He looked over and saw Spencer snuck inside and shot a laser from one of the dragon heads.

"Did I actually do that?" Spencer said as he found it hard to believe himself.

"Okay. Who's this guy?" Paul asked.

"Thank you for that Spencer, but I can handle it from here." White Streak said and Spencer made a run for it. White Streak build even more power and shot both his fists forward. He launched a giant orb of electricity and Paul got caught in it. Paul got electrocuted and was blasted out through the windows. Paul fell to the streets below, but he swung back over to the building and stuck to it.

"That was a little nuts." Paul said and looked back up and saw White Streak staring down at him.

"Have you had enough?" White Steak asked.

"Not even close." Paul said. White Streak grabbed the side of the building and dropped down. His grasp on the building slowed his decent. He tried firing electrical blasts at Paul, but Paul kept jumping out of the way as they both went down. Both of them hit the ground and it was a standoff at the moment. They heard the police pull up and the cops were getting ready to take aim and fire.

"Freeze! Both of you!"

"About time you guys showed up. Meet White Streak, boys. Also known as Christoph Silvio of Silvio Industries and the real reason for criminals roaming the city." Paul said.

"You think exposing me will change anything. It doesn't matter if people know the truth or not." White Streak said.

"Seriously? Your company will go under and you'll be bankrupt." Paul said.

"You've got a lot to learn about the business world. There's more than one way to keep a business like mine going." White Streak said. "I've enjoyed our time together, but I'm a busy man." He shot out more electricity and blasted the patrol cars and caused them to explode for some cover. Paul had no choice, but to help those who were injured and needed help. "This isn't over, Spider-Man. This is only the beginning. You'll see me again." White Streak left the area as Paul helped the people and let his biggest enemy yet escape.

…

Paul

When the area calmed down, Paul couldn't track down White Streak. All he could do now was head home, but he couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with White Streak.

'He had no problem admitting what he was doing.' Paul thought with some anger. 'He has no regret or shame for all that he's done. If he thinks he's going to get away with this, he's wrong.'

"Paul! There you are!" Paul turned around and saw Monica heading his way.

"Hey, Monica. Sorry about blowing you off earlier." Paul said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had something important to do." Monica said.

"So have you enjoyed your first time in Midtown High?" Paul asked.

"It's a pretty great place." Monica said. "I've also heard some of the dangers that go on in the city like with Spider-Man and some of the criminals that hang out in this city."

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Paul asked.

"Maybe, but I'm sure Spider-Man is doing what he can." Monica said. That made Paul feel a little better and it also had him see that he's just going to need to fight all that much harder to bring White Streak down.

"Monica, you really are something else." Paul said as he was thinking she was going to be a great friend.


	8. Hydra Descends

"Touchdown!" Football season has started up and Midtown High was excited for it. Their game was on against a rival school and it was going well for Midtown. Paul just arrived and he invited Peter over.

"You sure you wanted to come?" Paul asked.

"Of course. I may have been picked on a lot through school, but I still loved Midtown High." Peter said. "I feel like I'm back in my teenage years. Go. Go sit with your friends. I'll be fine. The game is just about over anyway."

"Okay, but I'll stay close." Paul said as he went ahead.

"Say hey! Midtowns win the mustang way. Mustangs!" The cheerleaders cheered to everyone's enjoyment. Paul was able to fine Monica, Jessica, and Harris in the stands and sat with them.

"There you are, Paul." Jessica said.

"Where've you been?" Monica said.

"I was sticking close to Mr. Parker. When I told him about the game, he wanted to come see for himself. He actually went to Midtown, you know." Paul said.

"Aw. That's sweet of you to bring him." Monica said.

"Yeah. Are you feeling okay?" Harris said, but Paul glared at him for that.

"Thomas has the ball!" The announcer said. "He's down the forty mark…thirty mark…..it's….touchdown! Mustangs score! Midtown wins!" Everyone cheered for Midtown's victory.

"Nice game." Monica said. "I'll go congratulate the team."

"I'll come with." Jessica said and the two of them went down.

"Those two seemed to be getting along pretty well." Harris said. "I think Monica is fitting in pretty well here."

"Yeah. I guess she is." Paul said. Both of them heard a coughing sound and saw Jessica walking up to them.

"Hi, Paulie." Jean said ignoring Harris.

"Hey, Jean. What's up?" Paul said.

"Did you hear? Everyone is going to Coney Island to celebrate the big win. Are you going to be there?" Jean said.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. Are you Harris?" Paul said and Harris agreed. Jean seemed really excited that Paul was going to be there.

…..

White Streak's Home

Christoph Silvio, also known as White Streak, was looking over some footage that was captured in his home from when he and Paul fought. He kept looking over some footage on one certain moment.

"Mr. Silvio!" Spencer called out as he entered the room with the dragon heads on his back. "You wanted to see me, sir? I brought my newest invention like you wanted me to."

"Yes." White Streak said. "Spencer, I wanted to talk to you about this." He showed the footage of when Spencer shot a laser at Spider-Man. "I must say that I was quite impressed. You certainly have improved the technology from Otto Octavius. You said you wanted to find someone to utilize those dragon heads."

"Yes. I did." Spencer said.

"I believe there's no one better for the job than you." White Streak said.

"Me? Sir, I'm not a fighter." Spencer said.

"I believe you can." White Streak said as he moved behind Spencer. "Let me ask. That neuro interface which is held at the top of the spine in your mechanism, you set it so it can't affect your brain and amplified your emotions….like rage."

"Yes, but why does that…..sir, you can't!" Spencer said, but it was too late. White Streak used an electric tool and fried the interface and it also caused Spencer pain that he dropped to the ground.

"You've always been a loyal scientist, Spencer. The problem was that you never truly asserted yourself." White Streak said. "Hopefully that will all change." Spencer was getting back up and he felt different.

"What have you done?" Spencer said.

"Spencer, you've always been pushed around by everyone your whole life." White Streak said. "Aren't you tired of it? Spider-Man is doing the same. He's taking all the amazing inventions you created and is destroying them. Aren't you sick of it?" Spencer was thinking of all the times he was bullied, pushed around, and everything he worked on was always ruin. With the neuro interface destroyed, all the rage is building just like White Streak thought.

"Yes!" Spencer said with all that rage.

"That's what I like to hear!" White Streak said. "You now have the power to push back. Show the world your no pushover."

"Yes. Of course, I'm going to need a few things first, but it's time I take matters into my own hands." Spencer said.

…

Paul and Peter

Paul was helping Peter get home after the game. Peter enjoyed his time at the game as he felt like he was back in high school.

"What a game. I see Midtown High is as great as it's always been." Peter said.

"I didn't think someone like you would be interested in football games." Paul said.

"Maybe not, but it was nice to relive some old memories." Peter said. Both of them kept walking until they heard some kind of thumping sound. They both looked up and saw something moving across the rooftops and it was actually Spencer using his dragon heads.

"That looks suspicious." Paul said.

"Better check it out." Peter said and Paul dived into an alley to change. Spencer was moving from building to building, but Paul swung up and was able to catch him.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Paul said. Spencer turned to face him and was plenty angry.

"You!" Spencer shouted.

"Wait. I remember you. You were that wimpy scientist from when I fought White Streak." Paul said.

"I'm not wimp anymore." Spencer said. He unleashed the dragon heads at Paul and each one fired a laser, but Paul was able to avoid each of them. "Spencer Mame may have been a wimp, but not me."

"Oh great. The crazy kind. So who am I talking to?" Paul said. Spencer tried to think of a good name to call himself until he came up with one by looking at his dragon heads.

"Yes. My old head has been severed and regrown anew. It has me think of a mystical beast. Call me Hydra!"

"How nice for you. At least I have an idea as to who I'm beating down on." Paul said. They would have the fight go on, but there was some sort of alarm coming from Hydra.

"Apologies, Spider-Man. Your demise will have to wait for another time." Hydra said. Hydra unleashed the lasers again, but the moment Paul jumped, one of the dragon heads grabbed Paul and tossed him down to the streets and in a dumpster as Hydra left the area. Peter rushed over as fast he could to Paul as he pulled himself out.

"Are you hurt?" Peter asked.

"Did he really had to throw me in trash?" Paul questioned.

…

Hydra

Hydra went back to his small apartment. When he was inside, he reached for the front of the harness that connected him to his dragon heads. He opened a compartment and pulled out a disk and all power in the dragon heads was lost.

"If I'm truly going to take on Spider-Man, I can't be held down by a constant depletion of power." Hydra said. "I'm going to need to gather more power, constant power. I know just where to look to have that."

…

The Next Day

Most of the football team as well as others went to Coney Island just like Jean said and they were all having fun. Thomas tried the test your strength game and rang the bell.

"Yes." Thomas said.

"Not bad." Monica said.

"You like that?" Thomas said as he tried to act all flirty. "I would be glad to show you more."

"Whoa. Slow down, big guy. Don't you have a girlfriend?" Monica said and Thomas backed off. Harris hanged back until he saw Paul show up.

"Paul! You made it!" Harris said.

"Yeah. I said I would." Paul said.

"I was afraid you were going to pull your disappearing act again." Harris said. "Hey, heads up." Paul looked and saw Jean coming their way.

"Pauli, I'm glad you made it!" Jean said as she grabbed his arm. "Hi, Harris. Okay if I borrow Paul?"

"Uh…sure?" Harris said as he wasn't sure what to think of this. Jessica dragged Paul off for some fun as Jessica walked over to Harris. "That was weird. Jean actually wants to be around Paul."

"I'm sure Paul can handle whatever she has planned. Come on. Let's just go have some fun." Jessica invited and the two of them went ahead. As for Jean and Paul, they were having a great time together. They went on the haunted house ride with Jean burying her face in Paul. They tried shooting water to pop a balloon. They even laughed a little as they sprayed each other with water. Paul was a little surprised, but Jean actually seemed to have been having a great time with him despite all the harassing she use to be a part of.

"I've got to admit, Jean, I'm having a lot of fun." Paul said as they stroll through the park and shared some cotton candy.

"It's nice to see you're actually having fun." Jean said.

"Let's just hope Thomas doesn't see us together. I don't want him to have another reason to mess with me." Paul said.

"Actually, I'm hoping we do run into him. There's….something I need to talk to him about." Jean said and she didn't look thrilled about it.

"Is everything okay?" Paul asked.

"Let's not talk about it now." Jean said as she put a smile back on her face. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"Yeah. It must be hard hiding yourself away." Paul said.

"What are you talking about? I don't hide myself away?" Jean said.

"Then how come you haven't raised your hand in science showing your big science brain?" Paul said and he knew he got Jean there.

"I guess I'm just afraid of what Amanda and Thomas might think." Jean said.

"If they're really your friends, they shouldn't care." Paul said. Jean thought about that and wasn't quite sure on what to do now.

"Jean!" Both of them looked to see Thomas and the others.

"Jean, what are you doing with Porter?" Amanda said.

"I….I…." Jean stuttered on what to say, but decided to go for it. "We're hanging out. Is that really a problem?"

"Wait. What's that?" Thomas said as he pointed back to the city and they all saw Hydra moving around through the rooftops and Paul needed to get moving.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be newsworthy and my boss is going to need photos." Paul said.

"Do you really have to go?" Jean asked.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Paul said and took off to stop Hydra from doing whatever it was he was planning.

…..

Hydra

Hydra made his way to a research facility and had new attire. He was dressed in all black with a trench coat. He busted down the wall and made his way through the building.

"Now where to find the Megaton-Drive?" Hydra said as he searched through the building's computer system. "There. Vault V-5." Hydra went over to where the vault was and he was exciting. He used the lasers from his dragon head and cut the wall down. "There it is!" He found a disc just sitting in a case. He smashed the case open and held the disc in his hands. "It's mine."

"I don't think so!" Hydra was quite surprised as Spider-Man came and kicked him in the back and snatched the disc. "I'm not sure why you want this, but I'm pretty sure if it was locked up, you're not suppose to have it."

"You again? You're not going to get in my way." Hydra said as he had his dragon heads attack him. Paul jumped through them and webbed Hydra right in the eyes. Paul kicked him down and got out of there as fast as he could. Hydra pulled himself up and was furious as he ripped the web off his eyes. "You will suffer for this." Paul got out of the building and was swinging through the streets.

"Peter, please tell me you're there." Paul said.

"I am. What's going on?" Peter asked.

"What the heck is this thing?" Paul asked as he held the disk in front of him for Peter to see.

"I'm looking into it right now. It's called the Megaton-Drive." Peter said. "That little disc has enough power in it to power an entire city up to a year."

"So the alarm Hydra was giving off was that he was low on power." Paul said. "All I have to do is keep this away from him until he runs out of power."

"Let's hope that's soon." Peter said. "If he gets his hands on the drive, he'll have enough power to keep going without a recharge from five to ten years."

"Ironic since that's half the time he's going to have in jail." Paul said. He shot out another web, but Hydra was able to grab a hold of it after catching him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hydra said as he twirled Paul around and threw him all the way back to Coney Island. Paul acted fast and shot a web on a ride and swung to safety.

"That's one ride I'm not getting back on." Paul said.

"Spidey!" Paul looked down and, what are the odds, he saw most of his class gathered around. Thomas looked excited to see him again. "I can't believe it. You're here too?!"

"Yeah, but no one should right now. Run!" Paul said.

"Spider-Man!" Hydra shouted and made his way over to them. People cleared out of the way while Paul got ready to move. "You really think you can beat me?"

"Have to try." Paul said.

"Why do you persist?" Hydra said. "It's pointless. White Streak will just continue to send enemies your way. Besides, around half of the city despises you. Do you honestly think you're making a difference in the cesspool of New York, whether it be crime or humanity?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Paul said as he webbed a popcorn machine and tossed it Hydra, but he smashed it easily. Hydra shot out lasers at him, but Paul was able to move away from each of his attacks. He had one head stretch out and smacked it. Paul was sent flying to the crowd and smashed into a stand. "I thought Coney Island was suppose to be fun."

"Are you hurt?" Jean asked as she and Monica helped him up.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Paul said, but it was too late. Hydra grabbed a hold of Jean and held her hostage.

"Jean, no!" Amanda shouted.

"Put her down, right now." Paul demanded.

"Or what? Do you honestly think I couldn't see what you were planning? Stalling me until I ran out of power?" Hydra said. "Nice try, but I still have about an hour of charge left. I'll spend every moment of it tearing this girl apart unless you give me that drive."

"Toss it over him. With that much ambition, he'll let it go and go after it. Then, strike as he's about to change power sources." Peter said.

"Fine. Go get it." Paul said as he held the drive out and tossed it over Hydra. Hydra tossed Jean away and went for the disc. Paul jumped up and was able to catch Jean and placed her back on the ground.

"Thanks, but you gave him what he wanted." Jean said as she felt guilty.

"I've got this." Paul said and went after Hydra. Hydra was able to find the disc and was really proud of himself.

"At last. It's mine." Hydra said as he was about to exchange the discs as he took his out and was about to replace it.

"You won't get the chance to use it." Paul said. He swung around and kicked Hydra back and caused him to drop the discs.

"No!" Hydra said.

"Without that, I say you're just my punching bag now." Paul said and he did just that. He gave Hydra a few strong hits around and Hydra couldn't fight back. He webbed Hydra and spun him around and slammed him against a few stands and knocked Hydra out. The police showed up and Paul changed back to his normal clothes as he was getting a few pictures. He looked over and saw his class gathered around something. "What's going on?"

"Are you serious?! They're breaking up." Amanda said as she showed Thomas and Jean were. "Midtown's best couple is breaking up and it's all your fault."

"My fault? How's it my fault?!" Paul said as he was getting annoyed.

"You were actually hanging and talking with her. You said something to poison her mind and told her to do it." Amanda said.

"So it's my fault she decided to dump the arrogant meathead?" Paul questioned.

"Exactly." Amanda said and walked off.

"Why you little…." Paul was going to say more to her, but Harris and Monica stopped him.

"Not now, Paul." Harris said.

"I think it might best to stay out of this for a while." Monica said. Paul took down another bad guy, but now it seems like he has other problems.

….

Midtown High

A couple days later, Paul was looking over the news on Spider-Man against Hydra while science class was going on.

'Figures I get blamed for what Hydra did.' Paul thought. 'Hydra had a point earlier. I try to do the right thing, but things just keep getting worse. How do I know if I'm really making a difference?'

"Who knows the missing factor to this equation?" Mr. Coles asked. Everyone was quite surprised to see someone who did raise their hand. "Miss Gosmin?" Paul was surprised himself to see Jean actually answering. She must have taken his advice.

"Four over pi R square." Jean said.

"Correct." Mr. Coles said and everyone was shocked Jean actually answered a science question. Jean winked over at Paul and that had Paul see he really was making a difference to people. He just needs to keep it up no matter who comes his way.


	9. Over the Rainbow

Down by the waters of New York, a luxury ship was flowing through the water. It was filled with your typical rich people. They all had fancy clothes, jewels, and looked down on those who weren't as rich as they were. That also means they're ideal for people to steal from and that's just what's going to happen as two speed boats were riding their way to them and there was a grand total of seven people.

"Get ready." A man in red said. The seven people were dressed in different colors. One was a man in red wearing a mask wrapped around his eyes and wore armor like a samurai and carried a sword with brown hair. There was also a woman who had blue hair in tail that went over her right shoulder and wore a blue dress with blue leggings. There was another woman in yellow with a yellow top and skirt that also wore black and yellow stripped leggings and had her hair the same stripped color with a beehive hair. There was another man that wore a green suit with brown hair and one other man that wore a purple trench coat with a mask and fedora. There was one more woman that wore an orange jacket and shirt with boots and her brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Are you ready, Blite?" Yellow asked one more. The last one was a female. Her outfit was leather with some cleavage. It was black on the left and white on the right with opposite color gloves and boots. She had a mask around her eyes. She also had large hair in a large ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye and it was half black and half white.

"All set." Blite said. Both boats went on the sides of the boat. Both shot up grappling hooks with Green and Blue staying back to steer the boats. The rest of this strange group climbed up the ropes with Red and Purple holding out a sword or a small spiked club.

"Let's not make any trouble. Just hand over all your valuables." Red said. The girls went around and taking all the cash and jewels from everyone. However, Paul was just outside and saw what was going on.

"This is weird." Paul said. "Seven brightly colored dressed people are robbing an entire ship. You know them?"

"They don't look like anyone from my old days." Peter said.

"Going in blind. Let's see what these guys are about." Paul said. He webbed a couple buildings and pulled himself back as far as he could until he took the weight off his feet and shot himself out to the boat. He landed down on the main deck and everyone was surprised.

"Spider-Man? Get him!" Red ordered. Purple tried to attack him with his club, but Paul moved out of the way and kicked him back.

"I've got this." Blite said. She tackled Paul and the two rolled around on the deck.

"Get off." Paul said as he shoved her off.

"I like a man that plays hard to get." Blite said. Paul shot some webs at her, but she jumped over the webs and gave him a strong kick that knocked him down.

"Who are you people? Did White Streak send you?" Paul asked.

"You think we would really work for a chump like White Streak?" Blite said and charged at him. "We have our own way of doing things." Paul tried to grab her, but she leaped over him and kicked him in the back.

"Blite, let's go!" Blue called out. Blite jumped and flipped over the railing of the boat and landed in one of the speed boats with both of them escaping. Paul saw them off and there wasn't really anything he could have done to stop them.

"Terrific." Paul complained

"Strange. I didn't recognize any of them." Peter said.

"Figure it out. I actually have somewhere I need to be tonight." Paul said.

…

Later

It was Friday night and that means that teens are out and looking for fun. Out in a club, Paul was making his way through the dancing crowd until he saw who he was looking for.

"Monica!" Paul shouted through the music. "Sorry I'm late."

"Why? I wasn't really expecting you?" Monica said and was giving Paul the cold shoulder.

"Whoa! What's with the attitude?" Paul said.

"I'm not really into guys who just keep blowing others off." Monica said. Monica's been in New York for about a week, but because Paul kept disappearing to be Spider-Man, she was already annoyed with him.

"It's not like that." Paul said as he tried to explain. As the two of them were talking, someone out the club was watching through the window. "Look, I just have some responsibilities I have to take care of."

"Sure." Monica said as she wasn't really buying it.

"What's the deal? You haven't known me for that long. Aren't you being a little judgmental?" Paul said, but Monica wasn't really responding to him. "Forget it." Paul wasn't going to put up with something this stupid. So he just decided to leave.

"Trouble in paradise?" Paul was on his way out when he was met with another girl. She was about his age with long brown hair in a large ponytail with her bangs covering the right eye. She had a black top with the sleeves stopping in the middle of her forearms and magenta skirt with black go-go boots. She looked like the kind men would drop for in the looks department. Paul wasn't sure why, but he decided to walk with the girl and talk.

"Ever since my Dad died, I had gains some responsibilities." Paul said. "Takes up a lot of time."

"Must be fun. What do you do exactly?" The girl asked.

"I help out at the Daily Bugle and volunteer to assist this old man." Paul said. "What about you? Why didn't you go in the club?"

"Didn't really know anyone." The girl said.

"New in town?" Paul asked.

"Not exactly. It's complicated." The girl said as she walked over to a railing and looked out at the city. "I have things going on myself and no one would really understand."

"Boy, do I know how that feels." Paul said. "You have to take part in something, but you feel like you can't really tell anyone. They wouldn't understand either way."

"Sounds like we're too of a kind. I'm Lindsay by the way. Lindsay Harning."

"Paul Porter." With introductions done, Lindsay didn't waste any time and kissed him. Paul was surprised and pushed her back.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay said.

"Nothing. It's just moving fast, don't you think?" Paul asked.

"I like to take chances. If I see something I like, I just go for it." Lindsay said and spotted a clock tower. "It is Friday night. How about we meet up again later tonight around midnight under that clock?"

"I suppose, but don't expect much." Paul said.

"I can work with that." Lindsay said and took off. Paul felt it was nice to have someone who understands what he's going through. Being Spider-Man isn't easy when he needs to be Paul, but perhaps hanging with this Lindsay will take the edge off.

…

Peter

Paul's time with Lindsay is going to have to wait and until then, he has work he needs to do. He went to Peter and went in through the window to see if he came up with anything involving the people from the boat.

"Hey. Did you come up with anything from the weirdos on the boat?" Paul asked.

"I'm not really sure if you're in any position to call people weird." Peter said. "Also, I did. They're known as the Rainbow Gang. They're small in numbers, but they're pretty tough. They like to do what they want and take what they want."

"What else is new with thugs? Any idea on where they're going to strike next?" Paul questioned.

"No idea. If I come up with anything, I'll let you know." Peter said.

"Let's hope it stays like that for a while. I'm actually meeting with someone at midnight." Paul said.

"What? Got a hot date?" Peter joked, but Paul just stayed silent and left through the window.

…

Paul

Paul was swinging through the city to kill some time since he still had some before he had to meet with Lindsay. As Paul was swinging through, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and he saw Blite using athletics moving from the tops.

"It's her!" Paul said and decided to go after her. Blite was moving around and was going to jump, but she tripped and saw he foot got webbed. "Looks like I'm lucky tonight."

"You again. This is bad timing." Blite said as she ripped off the web.

"No, I think its right timing. It saves me the trouble of looking for you." Paul said as he leaped at her and tackled her. He held her down so she wouldn't escape. "Where's the rest of them and what did you do with all that money you stole?"

"You really think I tell you?" Blite said and kicked him right off her. Both of them were having a standoff to see who would make the first move. Blite looked at the time and she was frustrated. "I said I don't have time. So long." She blew him a kiss and used a few smoke bombs. Paul went after her through the smoke, but he saw no trace of her. He looked at the time and saw he was starting to run late.

…

The Clock

Paul arrived at the clock tower, but he saw he was over fifteen minutes late. He looked around and saw no sign of Lindsay anywhere and he thought he blew it again being Spider-Man. He was going to head home until he heard someone running and saw Lindsay was still here. She ran right into his arms and kissed him and this time, he didn't even try to resist.

…..

The Park

The two of them spent so much time together and they were both actually having fun. They both took a stroll through the park and Paul even gave her his jacket.

"Okay. I'll admit that I actually had a lot of fun tonight." Paul said.

"See. It's better if you just go for it." Lindsay said.

"I still do like to get to know you better." Paul said.

"You thinking tonight?" Lindsay said. Paul was confused until he saw the sun was coming up. He wasn't aware how late he was out. Lindsay handed him back his jacket and gave him a peck. "I'll see you later." She took off and for the first time, Paul was feeling a lot better about himself.

…

The Rainbow Gang

The Rainbow Gang was using an old factory as their hideout. They were planning their next heist.

"We'll strike here." Red said as he pointed to some schematics. "Purple and Blue will deal with the guards while the rest of us take the loot." He looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where is Blite?"

"I'm right here." Red looked behind him and saw Blite coming their way, but she was out of uniform.

"Where were you?" Red questioned.

"I had plans last night." Lindsay said. "Is this going to take long because I've got other plans?" Red wasn't pleased with her as he held out his sword to her. "You'll change them. Your loyalty is to us. Is that clear?"

"Yeah. I got it. I got it." Blite said, but she didn't sound happy about it.

…

Paul

"I'm telling you, this girl isn't like anything I've met before." Paul said as he was swinging through the city. "Sadly, our parents might kill us for being out so late."

"Sounds like you're falling fast and hard for this girl." Peter said. "Careful. That usually ends painfully."

"I'm not like that. All I'm saying is that it's nice to be with someone who gets me." Paul said.

"I get you." Peter said. "Anyway, we've got work to do. I got up early and I think I found something. The Rainbow Gang uses an old factory in Harlem as their hideout. They've been seen spotted around the place."

"Just tell me where to go and I'll take them down." Paul said, but he wasn't aware that he'll be in for a real shock.

…

The Rainbow Gang

Peter led Paul to the correct factory. He snuck in through the window and was careful not to let anyone see him. He spotted six of the members and they were just hanging back.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Blite." Red called out and got Spider-Man's attention.

"Calm down, Red." Blue said. "We girls need time to look out bests. Isn't that right….Lindsay?" That shocked Paul as Blite stepped into his sight, but without her mask. Without it, Paul could really see her face and saw Blite was Lindsay.

"No." Paul whispered as he couldn't believe it.

"Let's get the chopper ready, Green, Blite. The rest of you be ready to go in a few moments." Red said as the three of them left the area. If Paul was going to stop them, he needed to do it now. Especially since he trusted Lindsay and it turns out she's just a criminal.

"So when we're rich, what are you guys going to get?" Orange asked, but she felt herself being pulled up and she was wrapped in a web cocoon hanging in the ceiling.

"Spider-Man?! How did he find us?!" Purple said. Paul dropped down and was ready to fight. Purple pulled out his club and was going to attack, but Paul grabbed him by the waist and tossed him into some craters. Wanting to get to Lindsay as soon as possible, he webbed him up to hold him down. Yellow tried to kick him, but Paul jumped over her. Blue gave it a try, but he blocked her and pushed her back. Both ladies charged at each other, but Paul jumped and they crashed into each other. Paul webbed them together and kicked them down.

"Now for Lindsay!" Paul said as he went after the other three.

"Paul, don't get distracted. If she is a criminal, she must be stopped." Peter said. Paul got that, but he had to reach her first. Paul made it to the roof where a helicopter was getting ready to take off. The last three spotted him, but his eyes were on Lindsay.

"Change of plans it seems." Red said as he held out his sword. "Get in the air and attack from there." Red went to attack Paul while the helicopter started flying. Red swung his sword at him, but Paul ducked down.

"Out of the way!" Paul said as he kicked him in the side, but Red was tougher. He kept trying to attack him, but Paul was doing his best to stay out of reach.

"Blite, there's a rocket launcher in the back. Get ready to fire." Green said. Blite reached for it and pulled it out. Red jumped up and kicked Paul down. He noticed Blite with the launcher and was taking aim at her.

"Don't do it." Paul whispered in hopes there was still some good in her. He was wrong as Blite launched a rocket at him. Paul acted fast as he webbed the rocket and spun as fast as he could and sent the rocket back with it hitting the tail.

"No. I can't control it." Green said as the helicopter was going out of control. Red tried attacking Paul again, but Paul stepped out of the way and knocked his sword out of his hands. He gave Red a strong punch to the jaw and knocked him down with him webbing Red down. Blite couldn't hold on and fell out of the helicopter. Paul acted fast as he swung over and caught her as the helicopter crashed down on the roof. Green survived, but he was knocked out.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me go?" Blite said, but he couldn't.

…..

Later

The police soon arrived and was taking all seven of them and Lindsay wasn't wearing her mask. As she was being loaded in the car, she spotted Paul and he didn't look happy with her. Lindsay wasn't happy with herself either.

"Paul!" Paul turned around to see Peter and he looked sorry for Paul. Paul was already aware of what the problem was.

"I thought I could trust her." Paul said. "I thought there was some good in her, but I was wrong and it nearly cost me my life. Something like this happen to you?" Peter smiled for a certain someone came to mind.

"Let me tell you about a woman named Felicia Hardy." Peter said.


	10. Hurricane Noah

Out in a jewelry store, a lovely pearl necklace was being displayed. A customer walked in and thought it looked marvelous.

"Lovely, isn't it?" The store owner asked and she had to agree. However, the admiration had to be put to a stop. A powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere and it was like standing near a hurricane. Neither understood where it came from. When the wind vanished, the pearl necklace was gone and no one even saw how it could have left.

…..

Paul

With it becoming evening, Paul was in the middle of looking over some photos he captured of himself stopping stolen car. He sat on a ledge and looked over all of it and he seemed pretty satisfied with how it all turned out.

"I'm starting to get good with this whole photography thing. Let's see Jamesith try to make me look like the bad guy with these." Paul said and heard his stomach. "I guess I worked up an appetite. Luckily, here's a good diner nearby. Paul swung off to get some food. When Paul walked in the diner, he spotted Monica over at one of the tables. "Monica!" He went over to her to talk to her.

"Oh. Hi, Paul." Monica said, but she was acting like she didn't really care. She's been acting like that for a little while to him and he was getting annoyed by it.

"Okay, Monica. I know you have a problem with me, but I know you're not like Thomas either. Just come out and say what it is." Paul said as he took a seat across from her.

"It's nothing personal, Paul." Monica said. "I just don't like being strung along."

"Who's stringing you? It's not like we're dating or anything." Paul said. While the two of them were talking, Monica heard her phone go off, but she didn't recognize the number.

"Better see what this is about." Monica said as she left the table and Paul was getting annoyed with her.

"I know she might be upset that I keep disappearing on her, but I think she's overreacting." Paul said.

"Hello? Who is this?" Monica asked as she answered her phone.

"Miss me, Mony." Monica knew that voice and it was one she hoped she would never hear again.

"Noah?" Monica said.

"The one and only. It's been too long. We should meet somewhere." Noah said.

"Why would I ever do that?" Monica said.

"I don't think you really have much of a choice. One way or another, I'll get to you. It's as inevitable as the wind. So why don't you make it easy on yourself." Noah said. "Meet me by the north entrance of Central Park."

"Fine." Monica said as she ended the call and she seemed furious. Paul saw her leaving and decided to follow her.

"Monica, wait. What's the matter?" Paul asked.

"Sorry, Paul. I need to be somewhere." Monica said. She called for a taxi and got inside. "We can talk later, but after I deal with a piece of my past I hope to get rid of." The taxi drove off, but Paul was curious as to what was going on with her.

"That phone call seemed to have gotten to her. I better follow. Sounds like she could use some help." Paul said as he found a safe place for him to change.

….

Central Park

Monica went to where this Noah told her to go and she waited for him to show up. She was surprised as she felt a pearl necklace come around her neck.

"You look as beautiful as always." Monica turned around and was met with Noah. He had short blonde hair and had green pants with a blue striped shirt. "It's been too long, Mony."

"Not long enough if you ask me." Monica said as she took the necklace off just as Paul arrived in his Spider-Man uniform.

"Just listen to me, Monica." Noah said.

"No, Noah. I told you that it's over." Monica said as she handed back the necklace. "You were overbearing, impatient, and just rude. I don't want anything to do with you." She wasn't having any of Noah and decided to leave.

"Monica, it will be different." Noah pleaded.

"It's never different with you." Monica said.

"I think it will. Let me show you." Noah said as he held out his hand and something strange was going on. Wind started to gather and it began to form a tornado.

"Good thing this isn't the Wizard of Oz." Paul said.

"What do you think?" Noah asked.

"How did you do that?" Monica asked as she was starting to get scared.

"Amazing, right? I can actually control the wind as if it was a part of my body." Noah said.

"I think you're crazier than ever." Monica said as she was about to make a run for it, but he grabbed her before she could go anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere." Noah said.

"Hold on." Paul said as he jumped down and got him to let her go.

"Spider-Man?! What are you doing here?" Monica said.

"A twister appeared in central park and you're asking why I'm here?" Paul said. Noah had wind spiral around his fist and hit Paul with him being blown away a few feet.

"Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." Noah said.

"I think it does. Those powers of yours seem dangerous and you don't seem to know how to use them." Paul said.

"I don't, do I? I'll show you." Noah said as he had a twister form around him and it was becoming dangerous to be near him. "I'll show you the power of Hurricane." Paul stuck to the ground thanks to his powers, but those winds was strong.

"Help!" Monica called out as she was holding on a sign for dear life. Paul was able to land a web and swung over to her to get her out of the area.

"Where are you going with her?!" Hurricane shouted. Paul swung her away from all that wind and placed her down where it was settle.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"I think so. Lookout!" Monica shouted. Paul's senses alerted him too, but it was too late as a twister hit him against the back and lifted him in the air. Hurricane flew up to him and slammed a strong hit against him to have him crash on the roof.

"That should teach you not to get in my business." Hurricane said. He looked down and saw Monica was still trying to escape. "Monica! You're not leaving me again." He was going to go after her, but he felt some webbing hit him. He was pulled down and slammed against the roof.

"I think she just wants some time away from you." Paul said as he webbed him down. Paul left him there and went after Monica.

"You're not keeping me from her!" Hurricane said as he tried to get out. Monica was running as fast as she could and was keeping her eye open for Monica.

"Wait!" Paul called out. Monica looked up and saw him coming her way.

"Is he gone?" Monica said.

"Not for long. I better get you out of here." Paul said as he grabbed a hold of her and was giving her a free swing through the city.

….

Monica's House

Paul carried Monica all the way back to her house and hoped Hurricane wouldn't know where she lived.

"Thanks." Monica said as she let down. "That was nuts. I was hoping I never see him again, but I never expected all that wind when I did."

"Try dealing with lunatics like that on a daily business." Paul said. "Who was that guy anyway and what did he want with you?"

"His name is Noah Frizz." Monica said. "Before I moved here, we went to school together. In fact, we actually dated for a little while. That was before I knew he was just like my father."

"Your father? What does he have to do with this?" Paul asked, but Monica didn't look happy about it.

"My father walked out on me and my Mom when I was a little girl." Monica said. "He was never really happy and complaining all the time. He was never really there when I wanted or needed him to be. Sometimes I think he regrets having a kid. So I promised myself I would never be with anyone like that. That's why I avoid dating anyone who is like him."

'That must be why she tries to avoid me.' Paul thought. 'I guess since I'm always bailing on her, she must think I'm like her father.'

"Anyway, thanks for the save." Monica said. "Nice knowing there are some descent guys in the world. I think I'll be okay."

"I'm sure you would be, but I think it's best that I stay close. That guy could come back." Paul said. "Obviously, he never really got over you."

"Suit yourself. It doesn't' look like my Mom or the Porters are home yet." Monica said as she went in her house. Paul felt bad for Monica now that he knows what she went through. He'll have to let her know he's not like her old man, but after he deals with Hurricane. Paul latched himself on her roof and gave Peter a call.

"You're saying he can control wind?" Peter said.

"Yeah and he appears to be cray for Monica." Paul said. "The crazy-kind admirers is always the dangerous-kind admirers."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I've watched too much of my Mom's movies. Part of being grounded, you can't watch the shows that you like." Paul said. "Anyway, how am I suppose to beat someone that can create tornados with his mind?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll do some research and see what I can find." Peter said. All Paul could do was sit back and wait for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long as his spider sense was alerting him about something. He turned around just in time to see Hurricane flew at him and gave him a strong hit that knocked him across the street and into someone's car.

"I told you to stay out of this Spider-Man." Hurricane said. Monica heard the noise, but when she stepped out, she got scared seeing Hurricane there "You're coming with me." He used his wind powers to bring her to him and was carrying her away.

"Noah, put me down." Monica demanded.

"Not a chance. You're coming with me." Hurricane said. "Just to make sure no one follows…." He used his wind powers again and tossed a car at Paul and he thought it crushed down on him. With that done, he carried Monica away. However, Paul was able to push the car enough for him to get out of the wreck.

"Oh man, I'm starting to think he really is nothing, but hot air." Paul said. When he got himself back together, he swung off to try and find them before Monica gets hurt.

…

Monica

Hurrican carried Monica all the way up to the Empire State Building. When Hurricane placed her down, Monica latched on to the pole so she doesn't fall.

"Finally. No one will bother us up here." Hurricane said.

"Noah, this is crazy. How did you even get like this anyway? How did you get these powers?" Monica asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It was back when I was learning to be a pilot." Hurricane said as he remembered it well. "I was going to be all clear to gain my pilot license. For extra measure, I took one last practice flight. However, something happened and I lost control. I ended up crashing near a chemical plant. I survived, but I soon found myself with these powers. I thought you would be impressed."

"Noah, can't you see that this is wrong?" Monica said. "People are getting scared and terrified of your power."

"I don't care about any of that. I only care about you." Hurricane said.

"Too bad the feeling doesn't appear to be mutual." Hurricane looked down and saw Spider-Man came out of nowhere and kicked him to push him back.

"You again? Don't you see that you can't beat me?" Hurricane said.

"We'll see about that." Paul said. Hurricane shot out blasts of wind at him, but Paul was doing his best to avoid the attacks. He went over to Monica and pulled her off the pole.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked.

"It's not safe here and there's only one way to go." Paul said. He gave Monica a good scare by jumping off the building, but Hurricane went after them. Paul shot a web just before they hit the ground and was able for them to land gently.

"Why do you keep resisting, Monica?" Hurricane asked.

"But I don't feel the same, Noah. You don't force yourself on others." Monica said.

"Paul, do you reed me?" Peter said. "I think I might have found the answer. I ran a body scan and I think I found a way to stop him. All you need to do is web his arms and keep him restricted. He might be able to control the wind, but his arms act like the controllers."

"Got it." Paul said.

"Noah, I'm begging you to stop this and get some help. " Monica said, but Noah refused to listen.

"I don't need any help! I've never felt better in my life before I got these powers." Hurricane said. "I'll make you mine if it's the last thing I do! I'll destroy this whole city if I have to." He held out his arms and started generating a powerful windstorm.

"Don't be too sure." Paul said. He ducked under the wind and was right at the eye of the storm. Paul shot two webs and was able to stick them to his arms.

"What are you doing?" Hurricane said. Paul had Hurricane crossed his arms and the wind started to calm down. Paul continued to shoot out webs and had his arms stick to his chest. Hurricane couldn't even hold himself in the air anymore. "What did you just do?"

"Keeping you from blowing any and all roofs off buildings." Paul said and gave Hurricane a strong right hook and knocked him right out. Paul finished it off with some more webbing and held him down. When Hurricane was held down, he turned to Monica. "Make sure the police know to keep his arms restricted so he doesn't use any wind power. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be a lot better now." Monica said. That was good for Paul to hear and was able to swing away.

"Monica….please. Let me go and I'll be better. I promise." Hurricane begged. Monica may not like Noah anymore, but she hated to see him like this. However, he's become far beyond her help. All Monica did was turn away from him and left him in his misery. "Monica? Monica!"

….

Midtown High

It was hectic day for Monica and she just wanted to move on from it as she dug through her locker. Paul walked over to her because he wanted to make things right and make sure she was all right.

"Monica!" Paul called out and got her attention.

"Hi, Paul." Monica said.

"I heard what happened with that wind freak. You're not hurt, are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Spider-Man." Monica said as she closed her locker and the two were walking.

"Listen, I heard about what happened between you and your father." Paul said.

"How do you know?" Monica asked.

"Not important. Look, I'm not trying to be your boyfriend or anything, but I do think you're a pretty cool girl." Paul said. "Do you think we can at least be friends?" Monica doesn't want to be around people that are like her father, but knows her father wouldn't act like this. She was starting to think she was being a bit too hard on Paul.

"I think I can manage that." Monica said. While it may not be clear if there is a future between the two, it's nice to know you can form bonds with people without trying to force yourself on the other and that's the right way to do it.


	11. Birthday Brutal

The life of Spider-Man is a never ending one and that's what's going on right now. Paul was in the middle of stopping a few criminals from robbing a bank. They were trying their best to fight him, but he was too fast for them. He pounded one across the face and kicked one back to web him to the wall.

"I'm in a hurry here. Who robs banks in broad daylight when it isn't even noon?" Paul said. One more crook tried to attack him. Paul flipped back to avoid him, but he accidently cut his arm against a broken window that was smashed during the fight. "I said I'm in a hurry." He webbed the crooks legs and pulled to cause him to trip. Paul jumped and crushed down on the crook and knocked the wind right out of him. "Glad that's over with." He swung off and left the police to handle the crooks. However, Paul missed that Brutal was stalking him.

"Run all you want. It will be payback time." Brutal said. He walked over to the broken window and it had a piece of his clothing and a bit of his blood.

…..

Midtown High

Paul was going to be late for school, but that's part of Spider-Man's life. Another is appearing to be left out of all the gossip that's going on in the school's halls. Paul walked over to Harris who seemed out of it as well.

"Hey, Harris. What's everyone talking about?" Paul asked.

"Didn't you hear? Thomas' birthday party is coming." Harris said.

"Seriously? It's not that big of a deal." Paul said.

"It is in high school for one of the most popular guys at school. Anyone who was invited is looking forward to it." Harris said.

"Um….hi, Pauli." Both of saw Jean behind him, but she seemed nervous about something.

"Hey, Jean. Is something wrong?" Paul asked.

"Well….I got an invite to Thomas' party." Jean said as she held up a football invitation. "I managed to pull some strings and got an invite despite I'm his ex. I know you and Thomas aren't really friends, but I'm wondering if you like to go."

"Actually…." Paul said as he pulled something out of his jacket. "….I got an invite." That was surprising to both of them.

"You got an invitation? How? He hates you." Harris said.

"That's why I'm going. I'm going to find out why." Paul said. "Feel like being a party crasher, Harris?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah." Harris said.

"So I guess we'll see you there, Jean." Paul said.

"Great!" Jean said as she seemed really happy about that and left the two. Harris noticed something a little strange with Jean and he thinks he figured it out.

"Paul, call me crazy, but I think Jean might actually be into you." Harris said.

"You're right. You're crazy." Paul said as he didn't really believe that.

…..

Brutal

Brutal never forgot what Spider-Man did to him. It was really the only defeat anyone ever handed him and he wants payback for it. That's why he was working on a new device.

"You can run and hide behind a mask all you want. It's not going to make any difference." Brutal said. "Once I'm done with this, there's nowhere you can hide from me. Thanks to that piece of clothing and your blood, I'll track you wherever you go." He held up his nearly finished tracker and is going to take great pride at the thought of bringing Spider-Man down.

…

Paul

Paul decided to head to the party with Harris. He waited for him at the front of his house. He saw a car pull up and saw Harris with his mother.

"Hey, Paul! You ready to go." Harris said as Paul walked up to them.

"You really want to drive up there with your mother behind the wheel?" Paul questioned. "It's not really that far. We can just walk."

"Really? Ok." Harris said as he got out. "Thanks for the ride, Mom. I'll call you if I need a ride home."

"You boys have a good time." His mother said and drove off.

"So where does Thomas live?" Harris asked.

"This way." Paul said as he led the way. They only walked little ways down the road until they came across an intersection and it could be seen.

"Whoa. When you told me Thomas lives just around the corner, you meant it." Harris said. Inside Thomas' house, everyone was having a great time and it looked like almost everyone from their class was there. Ray was chugging down some soda with some of the guys chanting his name. When he was done, he let out a massive belch that caused the guys to cheer.

"Nice, dude." Thomas said.

"Who invited the dweebs?" Amanda asked. Some of the people turned to the door and saw Paul and Harris walked in through the door.

"Pauli!" Jean said as she ran over to him. "You made it! I'm glad you're here!" Amanda saw a look in Jean's eyes and was not liking it.

"What's Porter and Harper doing crashing my party?" Thomas said.

"You sent me an invite in the mail." Paul said as he held up the invitation.

"No I didn't. Handing invites was done by my…." Thomas said, but saw what the problem was. "Mom?!" Everyone turned to Thomas' mother for answers.

"Well of course I invited Paul. After all, you two are best friends." Paul and Thomas were once friends? That would be considered the biggest school surprise of the year.

"That was in elementary school!" Thomas said.

"Porter and Thomas were actually friends? Not possible." Amanda said.

"But Thomas, you and he always had such fun together. Just look at the picture over the fireplace." His mother said. Everyone looked and saw a picture of the two as kids and they looked like they had fun together.

"So it's true? You and Thomas were actually friends?" Harris said.

"Yeah, but that was before he discovered sports. Isn't that right….Timothy?" Paul asked with a smug look on his face.

"No one calls me by that name anymore!" Thomas said as he was getting embarrassed at his own party.

"His real name is Timothy?" Harris said with a chuckle. Hardly anyone knew Thomas' real name these days.

"I…I don't like it so I go by my middle name." Thomas said. Thomas was so frustrated in embarrassed that he decided to just get out of there.

"Regardless of that, I'm really am glad you're here." Jean said. Amanda saw what was going on with her and wasn't having any of it.

"You and I need to talk." Amanda said as she grabbed Jean's arm and dragged her off.

"Okay. I'll see you around Pauli." Jean said.

"Dude, I'm telling you. Jean's into you." Harris said.

"Harris, Jean might have gone through some changes, but I highly doubt that she would like me that way." Paul said. Despite that little incident, the party went on and everyone was having a great time. Paul went up to a balcony to clear his head and saw the party continued outside.

"That was quite the case of show and tell." Paul looked behind him and saw Monica walking up to him and stood next to him.

"Hey, Monica. You got invited to?" Paul said.

"Yeah, but Thomas has been trying to hit on me. I'm no one's rebound." Monica said. "Everyone can't believe that you two were actually friends."

"Yeah, but he grew more and more arrogant and too fixated on sports." Paul said. "I didn't want anything to do with that until the point came where we just weren't friends anymore."

"And you never really told anyone?" Monica asked.

"He would have just denied it." Paul said. "Harris also has this crazy idea that Jean Gosmin has a crush on me."

"Are you kidding me, Jean?" Amanda said. The two of them were in the backyard and Amanda was talking to her about a matter she felt was serious. "It was one thing when you broke up with Thomas. It was another when you revealed you're actually a science nerd. However, you're crushing…on Porter?! That's where I draw the line."

"Amanda, you just don't get it." Jean said. "Paul's actually a great guy. My relationship with Thomas was based on peer pressure from you and others saying we should be together, but my feelings for Pauli are real."

"But why him?" Amanda said.

"You just don't see what I see." Jean said. "He convinced me I shouldn't be a shamed of my scientific brain and you should have seen him with that lizard monster. He was so brave." Amanda still did not approve.

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you go and tell him?" Amanda said.

"I think I might have some competition." Jean said as she looked to the balcony where Monica and Paul were and saw how close those two were getting.

"So what other secrets do you have?" Monica asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Paul said.

"Hey, I plan on being on television whether it be acting or a reporter and I'm going to need to know how to learn people's secrets." Monica said as she slid a little closer to him. "Besides, I like a little mystery." Paul felt some extra weight on him and he looked to see the problem.

"Uh….Monica, our hands." Paul said. Monica looked down and saw their hands were touching.

"Oh! Sorry!" Monica said as she pulled away, but she felt her heart beating and her face got a bit warm which she found a little strange. Paul just stood there until he felt his spider-sense go off. He looked over and saw a missile was heading their way.

"Get down!" Paul shouted as he pulled her down with him as the missile flew over everyone and it sounded like it exploded somewhere across the street.

"What was that?" Monica said. Everyone looked across the backyard and saw the fence get smashed down by Brutal entering the area.

"Brutal? What's he doing here?" Paul questioned.

"Spider-Man! I know you're here!" Brutal called out and Paul was afraid he discovered his secret and now everyone is in danger because of it.

"Hey!" Thomas called out. "This is my party you're ruining. What makes you think Spider-Man is here?"

"My tracker." Brutal said as he held it out. "I got a sample of his DNA and it says he's here."

"Monica, you help everyone get out. I'm going for….the police." Paul said and got out of there before she could even argue about it.

"Listen, this is my party and I don't like your crashing it. Porter is already doing that." Thomas said. "If you won't leave, I'll make you!" He charged in and was about to attack Brutal, but he felt something pulled him back.

"Easy, birthday boy." Paul said as he was able to change in his Spider-Man outfit. "You might be tough, but he's brutal. Get it? That's his name as well."

"Spidey! You're really here! Awesome!" Thomas said.

"You cracked your last joke." Brutal said as he was going to fire at him again.

"I'm the one you want. Let's take this somewhere else." Paul said and started to get out of there as fast as he could with Brutal getting after him. Paul was trying his best to lure Brutal out of the neighborhood, but there was a lot of ground to cover to find some place that had no people around.

"You're not going anywhere." Brutal said as he shot another missile at him. Paul saw it coming and used his webbing to redirect it as he pulled and steered it away from all the houses and it exploded in the air.

"Are you "that" demented? This is a good neighborhood with so many people. You're going to hurt someone." Paul said.

"I know. You." Brutal said as he was going to fire at him again.

"No you don't." Paul said as he leaped at Paul and drove his knee under his chin to keep him from firing it. "I thought my point would have gotten through to you after the last time we fought."

"Not even in the slightest and don't pull anything out about my family." Brutal said. "You don't know anything about them."

"I get it. You do this because of them." Paul said.

"Exactly. I have everything to gain and nothing to lose." Brutal said as he switched his launcher to its blade mode and tried to cut him down, but jumped out of the way.

"Except for all the innocent lives you could kill. Hilbert, I can tell you're a good guy." Paul said. "Don't do something so crazy."

"Just shut your mouth." Brutal said and was going to attack him again. Paul webbed a trash can and tossed it at Hilbert, but he just sliced it in half. "Is that the best you got?" He looked around, but saw he was gone. "It's no use in hiding." He pulled out his tracker, but it said he was still in the area.

"Here I am!" Paul said as he came down from above and tried placing him in a headlock.

"Get off me." Brutal said as he tried to shake him off. Paul used his strength in his legs and slammed it against his side to have him drop his weapon and he used his webs to stick to the ground. Brutal grabbed a hold of him and slammed Paul against the ground. He tried to stomp down on him, but Paul rolled out of the way. Brutal tried to hit him, but Paul jumped away. "You're not getting away." He pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin out with him tossing it.

"Oh shoot!" Paul said as he looked around for something. He webbed and open trash can and caught the grenade in it. He turned it upside down and webbed it down to contain the explosion. Brutal tried grabbing him, but Paul jumped out of the way just before the trash can exploded and knocked Brutal off his feet. Paul used this opportunity to web him down before he could get back up. Paul dug around for something and pulled it out of Brutal. "So this is how he tracked me down." He dropped the tracker and stomped down on it so he can't track him down anymore. "I'm sure this is one party Thomas is never going to forget."

…..

Thomas' Party

Everyone was still recuperating from that attack. Paul arrived back at the party and it looked like no one was hurt with his friends in the front yard.

"Pauli, there you are. What happened? Monica said you were getting the police." Jean said.

"Did you get scared and run to Mommy?" Thomas taunted.

"No. Unlike you, I have a job and I needed to get my camera." Paul said.

"Fine. Now get out of my house, Porter. You weren't suppose to be here anyway." Thomas said. Paul was getting annoyed already and didn't want to stay long anyway.

"Wait. Pauli, you…you don't really have to go."

"Fine. I just wanted to see why I was invited anyway." Paul said. "Let's go, Harris." Harris agreed since he wasn't going to last long by himself. Some seemed relieved that they were going, but Jean wasn't and decided to go for something because she was afraid of how Paul was feeling.

"Pauli, wait." Jean said and got them to stop.

"What is it?" Paul asked. Jean went for it as she ran over to Paul, grabbed him by the face, and kissed him. That was as big of a surprise as finding out Thomas and Paul were friends. Jean backed away and she didn't regret what she did.

"See you around." Jean asked with a blush face and proudly went back to the party.

"I told you so." Harris said.

"Shut up." Paul said. Certainly a birthday party no one will forget. Struggling with a normal life, fighting crazy criminals, and attracting the attention of girls you never thought would like you. That's the life of Spider-Man.


	12. Spider vs Spiders

It was another successful night for Paul as Spider-Man. He stood over the top of a building and so far there was no sign of any crime or any form of trouble.

"Looks like it's going to be a quiet night." Paul said. "I don't see anything up here. Are you picking up anything?"

"It doesn't look like it. Perhaps you should just head home and call it a night." Peter said.

"I guess you're right." Paul said. "I got to get some rest. I've got a lot going on and it's making my head spin."

"Are you talking about you and Jean, you slide dog?" Peter mocked and Paul wasn't laughing. Ever since Jean kissed him at Thomas' party, he just isn't sure what to think. "Being Spider-Man doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies. I should know. I've actually had a few girlfriends."

"Now is not really the time for one of your old lover stories." Paul said, but his spider sense was alerting him of danger. "What the? I'm getting something, but I don't know what." He looked around until he felt something blast him in the back and he was shot across the street and on another building.

"Paul, what's going on?" Peter said. Paul groaned from that shot he got.

"Hold that call." Paul said. "All right! Who's the cowardly wise guy that just shot me in the back?" He turned around, but it wasn't what he was expecting. It looked like a giant mechanical spider. "What is that thing?"

"It appears to be mechanical spider that's the size of a truck from what I'm seeing." Peter said.

"I know that's what it looks like, but I'm wondering where that thing came from." Paul said. The spider shot a laser from it. Paul jumped as far as he could to avoid the blast, but the spider wasn't letting him go that easily. Jet engines shot out of each of its legs and started flying.

"That doesn't look good." Peter said. The spider kept shooting lasers at him, but Paul was doing his best to stay out of it's reach.

"What is this thing and why does it appear to have it out for me?" Paul said.

"I have a theory, but you need to lose it first." Peter said. Paul landed down on a building, but the giant robot spider got in his way. It was about to fire again, but Paul thought of a way to stop it.

"Can't hit what you can't see." Paul said as he shot some webbing in its sensors that acted like eyes and stopped its attack. "That should work." Paul swung away and the spider acted like it didn't know what to do since it couldn't see. It just started it's engines and flew off again, but it wasn't going after Paul. "What the heck was that?"

"If I didn't know any better, I say it was a spider slayer." Peter said.

"A what?!" Paul said as he did not like the sound of that.

"It's a type of robot I've dealt with a few times." Peter said. "They've always tried to crush me a few times. Paul, why don't you head home and call it a night. I'll see what I can learn about it."

"Yeah. Like I'm going to sleep after getting attack by something that's named to kill me." Paul complained as he shot a web and swung away.

…

The Next Morning

Paul didn't get much sleep after being attacked by a giant robot spider. He came down where Mark and Trisha were already up and having breakfast.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Mark said.

"Stuff it, twerp." Paul said as he had a seat and was having some cereal.

"Paul, don't talk to your little brother like that." Trisha said. "Which reminds me, do you have any plans going on for tonight, Paul?"

"That might depend if Mr. Parker needs me or my boss needs some photos." Paul said. "You know how it is. It's sort of on-the-go-deal."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen." Trisha said. "I'm going to need you to watch over Mark tonight since I'll be heading out with a few friends of my own."

"Aw. I don't want him as my babysitter. He's no fun." Mark said.

"It's not up for discussion." Trisha said. "Paul, if you're not going to be home by six, I need to know ahead of time and don't wait until the last minute or I'll never find a babysitter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mom." Paul groaned. He wasn't exactly looking forward on watching his little brother either.

…..

The Spider

The spider that attacked Paul last night was locked down in a hidden lab and there were two others. One looked like a daddy longlegs spider and the other looked like a golden orb weaving spider. Someone stepped into the lab and was doing diagnostics on all three.

"Spider-Man might have been able to elude the Tarantula, but let's see how he does when Daddy Longlegs and Orb Weaver are there to help it." He powered the three of them up and it looked like they were ready for action.

…

Midtown High

"Let's hope for a quiet night." Paul said as he was in the middle of free period and was over the phone with Peter. "My Mom needs me to watch over my brother tonight."

"That's another part of being Spider-Man. You need to learn handle responsibility on both sides." Peter said.

"Did you learn anything new about that spider slayer? Do you think White Streak sent it?" Paul asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it doesn't seem like it." Peter said. "I can't find the logo like with the technology some of your other enemies had. Hydra was his main scientist, but he's still locked up. Either he has someone new and he learned to cover his tracks or someone else sent it. Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Got it." Paul said and ended his call. Paul was wondering how he's going to get himself out of this. He looked out a window and spotted Monica and it looked like she was feeding something. Paul headed out to see what she was up to. "Monica!"

"Oh! Hey, Paul." Monica said as she turned to face him and saw she had a small cat in her hands.

"What are you doing with a cat? You know the school is going to freak if they see you with that."

"I know. That's why I called animal control. They're sending someone to pick this little guy up." Monica said. "In the meantime, I'm just looking out for him until someone comes and gets him."

"Wow. That's really nice of you." Paul said.

"You know what they say. It's always the little things that matters." Monica said. "You want to pet this little guy?" Paul was a little hesitant, but he reached out for it. "Come on." Monica grabbed his wrist and helped him place his hand on it with the little kitty purring.

"I guess you're right." Paul said. The two of them looked up and had their eyes meet each other. Monica was able to get a good look and saw a bit of gentleness in them behind the tough guy he tries to be. "I suppose the little things do matter, but I hope that applies to tonight. If I'm not home to look after my little brother before six, I'm going to be a dead man. Anyway, I'll see you around." He said and went back in the class with Monica wondering what's going on with her lately when she's around Paul.

….

Peter

Peter spent most of his time looking over what he retrieved from when Paul fought against that spider robot. He was trying to figure out where it came from, but he wasn't having any luck. He was starting to have his doubts on where they originally came from.

"This can't be from White Streak. Nothing about it really says it's from him." Peter said. "That's what's starting to worry me. If this thing didn't come from White Streak, where did it come from?"

…..

Paul

Paul was patrolling the city when school ended to make sure there's no crime going on before he has to go and watch his younger brother. So far, nothing is really happening.

"Looks like I'm in luck." Paul said. "It looks like a quiet night. I guess I should just head on home." Before he had the chance, his spider sense was going off. He looked around until he saw the same spider robot from before. "Not this creep again." Paul jumped over to another building and was getting ready for round two. "I'm ready for you this time." However, his spider sense continued to go off. "That's weird. My spider sense never went off when I'm looking right at the threat." He heard a noise and saw the other two coming at him. "There's more?" Paul moved away from the other two so that he could face it. "Old man, I could use some help here. Can't believe I just said that."

"I'm here and I already see what's going on. Just try to keep your distance from them." Peter said.

"Not going to be easy." Paul said as he had no choice, but to take part in this spider showdown. Daddy Longlegs opened up at the bottom and unleashed flying disks at him. Paul moved away from them, but they exploded on contact. Tarantula and Orb Weaving started to fly over to him. Energy cannons came out of their backs and were ready to fire.

"Paul, you need to keep them from doing so much damage to the city. They could destroy everything with those weapons." Peter said.

"You want to take over? Just age backwards by like forty years." Paul said. "I've got this." Paul swung around and landed on Tarantula. "If these things want to take me out, they're going to have to shoot at their companions first." Or Weaver turned around and shot out a rope from it and it wrapped around Paul. "Hey! Let go!" Paul tried to struggle his way out, but he felt himself being electrocuted. The spider bot pulled at him and had him hover in the air and started to carry him away.

"Paul, are you awake?" Peter said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Paul said. "I don't know where these things are taking me, but there's no way that I'm going." Paul shot out a couple webs and had them stick to a building. It turned into tug-a-war between the two and it was starting to be painful to Paul. "Come on. Let go before I stretch like taffy." The spider released him and he dropped down. Luckily, his webbings still held and the rope dropped off of him.

"You're not out of the woods yet." Peter said. He saw the tarantula bot come at him and took aim at him with its cannons. Paul pulled himself up just as the robot fired and caused some damage. Daddy Longlegs came at him and shot lasers from its fangs and Paul got hit and crashed on a roof.

"Do these things ever run out of fuel?" Paul questioned. Daddy Longlegs continued to shoot at him. Paul was able to avoid each shot and grabbed a hold of one of it's legs. "There has to be some way to stop these things."

"See if you can find the power source." Peter said. He looked around on the robot and tried to find something that could help him until he spotted some bolts.

"Wait. That might be it." Paul said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"The little things matter. That applies to assembly as well, right?" Paul said.

"You want to take them apart? That will take forever." Peter said.

"I don't need to undo every small bit." Paul said. "I just need you to run an analysis on these guys and find the most vital parts."

"When you put it like that, that might work." Peter said. "Just try and stay alive until I can find something."

"I'm going ahead." Paul said as he dived down to the streets and swung off. Good thing for him is that there was a hardware store nearby. He went right in and was looking around for something until he found a good wrench he could use. "I'm going to need to borrow this." He took the wrench and swung back in the fight as all the spiders kept trying to blast him. Paul started with Tarantula and started to undo the bolts around its legs. Just undoing one bolt started to throw it off balance.

"Paul, I think I found something." Peter said. "I'm picking up traces of energy in the heads. It might be their power source."

"I'm way ahead of you." Paul said. He webbed a building to try and steer Tarantula and had it smash against Orb Weaver. Paul smashed the wrench against both of their heads and busted them open and saw a bunch of circuit boards and power coursing through it. He smashed both of them and both of the robots fell out of the sky with him jumping away as the two of them crashed into the ground. "Two down and only one to go." He saw Daddy Longlegs crawling its way to them. Paul leaped at it and smashed the wrench against the fangs to keep it from fighting back. "Say AW!" He saw an opening large enough for him to fit the wrench in and he was messing with it on the inside. The spider bot began to malfunction and it began to fall. Paul jumped away and stick to the building as it smashed into the ground.

"Nicely done. You used a little brain power instead of just pure muscle." Peter said.

"Yeah, but we still need to figure out who sent those things." Paul said. He was going to go down and investigate, but he felt his phone go off. He saw his Mom was calling and it was already past six. "Oh shoot." He answered the phone, but he knew he was in trouble. "Mom, listen. I know it's late, but I'm only a few minutes away."

"Paul, I'm calling to make sure you're okay." Trisha said and he thought that was a little weird.

"I'm fine. Why? What about Mark?" Paul asked.

"It was already taken care of." Trisha said, but Paul didn't understand.

…..

Paul's House

After his Mom called him and told him what was going on, Paul hurried home. When he made it, he opened up the front door and saw Monica was in there and she was watching Mark.

"Look who finally made it back." Mark said.

"Hey, Paul." Monica said.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"After we talked the last time, I had a feeling you weren't going to make it to watch your brother in time. I didn't really have anything planned so when I saw you weren't going to make it, I stepped in." Monica said.

"Wow. Thanks." Paul said. "Of course, Mark's my brother and my responsibility. It's just like you said. It's the little things that matters. That includes objects, animals, and people. That's why I got your favorite pizza, Mark!" He said as he stepped inside with some pizza.

"Really?!" Mark said as he was excited.

"Yep. Half cheese, half banana peppers, and all delicious." Paul said.

"Awesome! Thanks, Paul!" Mark said.

"You want to join us, Monica, before you go?" Paul asked.

"Sure." Monica said as Paul said. He placed it down and all of them grabbed a slice. Paul is still learning how to be Spider-Man, but at least he learned to not forget the small things. They're more important than they appear. Of course, that didn't settle his mind.

'I may have stopped those spider slayers, but I don't think this the end.' Paul thought. 'On my way back, Peter told me he doesn't believe that White Streak was the one behind them. If he didn't sent them, who did? Something weird is going on.' Who did sent those robots to attack Paul? It seems like that there's more out there than just White Streak.


	13. Amazon Rights

"How's it looking out there?" Peter asked as Paul swung through the city under the cover of night.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Paul said. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary and no wackos. I've met a lot of wacko guys since I took this job."

"And they're only going to get weirder." Peter said. "You never know what you might find. Especially when you live in a place like New York. If you can't find anything, I think it might be best to call it a night."

"I suppose you're right." Paul said, but he caught a glimpse of something. "Hold that thought." He swung back around and stick to a wall. He was near ESU and he saw a small building smashed open. "Looks like we spoke too soon."

"Yeah. I see it too." Peter said. "That's ESU's greenhouse. What could be in there that someone is after?"

"Only one way to find out." Paul said and he swung over. He landed near the greenhouse to see who broke in. "Okay. Who's the strange g…." He stopped when he saw who broke in. "….girl?" Paul actually was expecting a guy, but there was a girl in there instead. She looked like she was in her late twenties with wavy blonde hair and a crown-like headband. She wore white flats with white tight pants and sleeveless top with gold armbands and necklace. She also carried a sword on her waist. "This is a little surprising."

"You must be this Spider-MAN I heard about." The woman said.

"You seeing this? Who is she?" Paul quietly asked Peter.

"Not someone I'm familiar with." Peter said.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"I go by Elisa the Amazon."

"Amazon?" Paul questioned.

"That's right and you're not standing in my way." Elisa said. She charged right at Paul and jumped to give him a surprisingly strong kick that knocked him against a shelf and had it fall on top of him.

"Something else surprising: she kicks harder than a kangaroo." Paul said. Elisa walked over and grabbed a metal box and placed a purple plant inside it.

"Word of caution, feeble man. Do not interfere with my plans." Elisa said and ran off with that box under her arms. Paul was able to dig himself out and tried to go after her, but she was already gone.

"Oh man. This could be a problem." Paul said.

…

Peter

Paul went over to give Peter a visit and talk about this latest villain. Peter was looking over the images Paul's mask captured.

"She called herself an amazon? What is that exactly?" Paul asked.

"Don't you watch movies or anything?" Peter asked. "Amazons are a tribe of warriors and hunters that all comprised of women and they don't take too kindly to men. I'm more concerned with the plant she took."

"Why? What is it?" Paul asked.

"It's an aconitum genus." Peter said, but Paul looked at him saying he doesn't know what that is. "It's more commonly known as like aconite or wolf's bane." That didn't make things any clearer. Peter sighed with annoyance. "Basically, it's a poisonous flower.

"Okay, but what could she want with that?" Peter said.

"I'm not sure and that's a problem. We're also going to have to find out everything we can about this woman so we know who we're up against." Peter said.

"Oh man. Why did it had to be a girl?" Paul said.

"Why's that a problem?" Peter asked.

"Are you kidding? Have you never fought a girl in your superhero days? Fighting a girl is a no win situation if you're a guy." Paul said. "If you win, you're a jerk. If you lose, you're a joke."

"You're fighting her for what's right." Peter said. "I think you can make an exception in a situation like this." Paul had his doubts about that. "Besides, what about the Rainbow Gang? They had a few girls and you fought them. There was also that Owl girl from the Raptor Squad."

"That was different. They had a few guys with them." Paul said, but Peter looked at him with a disapproving look. "Yeah. I heard it too. That's a stupid reason. Either way, this lady is a lot tougher than they are."

….

The Next Day

Paul went to school, but he was still trying to figure out what to do about Elisa. He never actually had to fight a girl before. He was also concerned on what she's going to do with a poisonous plant.

"Um…hi, Pauli." Paul turned around and saw Jean.

"Oh! Hey, Jean." Paul said. Ever since Jean kissed him at Thomas' party, things between them have been awkward.

"Is everything okay?" Jean asked.

"Uh….I guess. It's just surprising that you would actually kiss me at Thomas' party. I wasn't expecting it at all especially after how you and Thomas always treated me." Paul said.

"Actually, I meant just before I came up." Jean said. "You looked like there was something that was bothering you."

"Oh!" Paul said and felt like an idiot for talking. 'This is stupid. Why can't I just talk to her like a normal person?' He thought. "I was just thinking about something that went on last night. Spider-Man was trying to stop this criminal and she claimed to be an amazon."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that happening at ESU just last night." Jean said.

"I'm just curious as to how Spider-Man is going to get himself out of this one." Paul said. "It's not easy to fight a girl if you're a guy."

"I think I can see that. I bet I can take you on." Jean said and gave him a light punch to the chest and Paul got a small chuckle.

"You can try." Paul said. That broke some tension between them. As the two of them were talking, Thomas was down the hall and didn't like what he was seeing going on between the two. It was bad enough that Jean dumped him, but it's worse now that she likes Porter of all people.

"Who needs her?" Thomas said and noticed Monica was heading his direction. "Hey! Monica!"

"Hey, Thomas." Monica said.

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe we could head to the park tonight. A bunch of us are going to see some fireworks go off for some special show." Thomas said. Monica wasn't really interested in Thomas like that, but she her interest was on Paul and Jean talking and it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't really sure why. She ignored Thomas and headed over in their direction.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Monica asked and Thomas couldn't believe he was just blown off.

"Hey, Monica. Jean and I were just talking." Paul said.

"We were just joking around on how it's hard for a guy to fight a girl." Jean said.

"It is?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah. It would either make you look like a jerk or a joke and that's why guys try to avoid actually fighting girls." Paul said.

"Really? I think that's a little stupid." Monica said. "Women have been fighting for the same equal rights as men for years. I think it's silly to try and avoid an actual fight because someone is the opposite gender. Especially it's on something like pride." Paul hadn't thought about it like that and he wondered if these women's rights have something to do with Elisa. "Anyway, Thomas was telling me about this fireworks show going on tonight at the park. You guys going to go?"

"Yeah. It does sound like it's going to be fun." Jean said. "Paul, are you going too?"

"We'll see." Paul said, but that will have to be after he catches Elisa.

….

Elisa

Later that evening, Elisa was at work again. She was in the middle of a stalking a research lab as she watched on another building's roof. She was waiting for the right moment to attack and she saw it. She backed up and charged as she jumped and made good distance as she landed on a ledge of the building. She went for the ventilation system and pride opened a vent.

"Typical work of men not taking secure measures." Elisa said. She climbed in through the vent and made her way through the building until she found what she was looking for. A couple biologists were working with some chemicals until she came down from above and knocked the both of them out. She walked over and grabbed a few chemicals and placed them in a case. "All too easy."

"Careful. You don't want to jinx it." She turned around and was faced with Spider-Man.

"You've return? I thought I made it clear last time that you are no match for me." Elisa said.

"We'll see about that." Paul said. Elisa was going to attack him, but he ducked out of the way. He tried to hit her, but he held himself back. Elisa used the opportunity and gave him a strong kick and knocked him into a desk.

"How typical of the male gender to refuse hit someone of the opposite sex." Elise said.

"I may not hit you, but I can web you." Paul said as he shot a couple webs, but Elise took out her sword and sliced her way through the webs. She charged at him and used him like a springboard to get back up at the vent and escaped.

"Not you day, is it?" Peter said.

"Not now." Paul said as he jumped in the vent and went after her. Paul crawled his way through the vent, but he saw no sign of her when he made it out. "Gone again. This girl has some skill."

"She surely does." Peter said.

"What did she take? Were you able to see the chemicals she nabbed?" Paul asked.

"I did." Peter said. "They were chemicals that when combined together can affect the X and Y chromosomes which is found in all men."

"That's a little strange. Why would she want that?" Paul asked.

"I think I found something." Peter said. "Her real name is Emily Burna. According to her records, she was knocked away form a few positions she had all because she was a woman."

"Say what?" Paul said.

"Yeah. That's actually a shocker. I guess there are still some people in the world that think like that." Peter said. "She even tried something similar to a revolution."

"She did?" Paul questioned.

"Don't you read the news? It happened about ten years ago." Peter said.

"I was five. I could barely read back." Paul said.

"Oh! Anyway, it failed and after that she disappeared for all those years." Peter said.

"Probably training getting as fit as she is now and she wants revenge." Paul said. "She must be planning to poison all the men in the city with the chemicals and the poison from the plant she took."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Peter said.

"Could she release it into the air?" Paul said.

"No. The poison would be neutralized if it's evaporated combined with the chemicals, but together they can easily spread into water." Peter said.

"She must be planning to dump it into the reservoir." Paul said.

"And it could spread, not just through the city, but all over the world if she isn't stopped." Peter said.

…

Elisa

Elisa headed over to the reservoir like Paul said. Elisa took down all the guards and employees that worked there and everything was set. She already succeeded in combining the poison with the chemicals. All that's left is to dump it into the water. Elisa was just about to do that, but she the poison was webbed and pulled away from her. She looked to see Spider-Man arriving just in time.

"That's enough." Paul said.

"You again? Can't you see that it's hopeless for you to stand against me?" Elisa said.

"Emily, I know what happened ten years ago." Paul said. "You have every right to be mad, but that doesn't mean you should poison an entire city."

"You think I'm doing this just because of that? I've been ridiculed like that my entire life and I'm putting an end to it." Elisa said.

"You can't punish so many innocent for the action of a few." Paul said.

"Maybe, but it will bring vengeance and I won't let anyone stand in my way." Elisa said as she pulled out her sword and jumped up to attack him. Paul rolled under her to avoid the attack, but Elisa kicked him in the back. Paul managed to web her leg and pulled to trip her.

"I'm not going to let you do this." Paul said.

"You don't have a choice." Elisa said as he jumped up and tried to take his head off, but Paul was able to avoid her sword. Elisa kicked the poison out of his hand and into the air and kicked him in the head. Elisa caught the poison and headed for the tank to dump it in and contaminate the water. "The time for women all across New York has finally come!"

"Not today." Paul said as he webbed her arm to hold her back. He also webbed her sword to take it out of her hands, but Elisa wasn't giving up as she tried to reach for the tank. "Don't do this, Elisa. You know this isn't right."

"As if I really listen to a man." Elisa said as she used all her strength and was able to pour the poison right inside.

"No!" Paul shouted.

"Yes!" Elisa said. "You've failed. In just a few minutes, the entire water in the city will be contaminated and destroy the male race."

"Not if I can help it." Paul said. He used his web to spin her around to get her fist in the right position. He pulled and caused Elisa to hit herself. He might not be able to hit her, but he believes this to be an exception. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." He chanted as he kept at it a few times. He used all his strength and tossed Elisa into the wall. He shot out a couple shots of webbing against her wrists to hold her down.

"Paul, the red wheel on your right. Turn it counterclockwise and it will hold off all the water." Peter said. Paul spotted the wheel and acted fast. He reached for it and turned with all his strength until he couldn't turn anymore.

"Did it work?" Paul asked.

"Yes. You were able to stop the water just before the poison could reach out to clean water." Peter said. "I'll leave a message for the authorities to know the water is contaminated before they decide to release some."

"Good." Paul said and turned to Elisa. "Sorry, Elisa. You're little plan didn't work."

"No. No!" Elisa said as she tried to get free. Paul had no choice, but to web her up some more before she could really get out.

"I'm really sorry, Elisa. You do deserve to be mad for how you were treated, but this wasn't the answer." Paul said. "I'm going to let the authorities handle you. If you're lucky, women cops will come and get you." Paul shot himself up and left through the window.

"You'll pay for this, Spider-Man. You'll pay for meddling in my affairs." Elisa said. Add this to the list of reasons she hates men.

…

The Park

People gathered in the park as it was getting dark for they all wanted to see the fireworks that were going to go off. Some students from Midtown High were there as well.

"Has anyone seen Pauli?" Jean asked as she looked around for him in hopes of seeing the fireworks with him. Paul kept himself distant from everyone else as he was doing some thinking as he laid back and just stared at the stars.

"There you are." He looked up and saw Monica found him. "What are you doing here sitting all by yourself?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Just doing some thinking." Paul said as he sat up. "That amazon woman was captured, but it had me thinking."

"About what?" Monica asked.

"There are some men out there that mistreat woman just because of that." Paul said. "It doesn't seem right." Monica seemed interested in what he was saying. "Woman are always saying that they have equal rights as men, but there are some men that just don't see that. They're free as much as we are and yet some just don't see that. It's just bothering me. Woman have the same amount of rights and chances as we do, right?"

"Yeah." Monica said as she felt really touched by what he was saying. There was more to Paul than she thought with how gentle he was no matter how touch he acted, not acting like other guys and just hitting on girls, and now this. Paul wasn't like most guys and she liked it. "You're right. In fact…." Monica was about to take a chance as well as she leaned closer to him.

"Wait. What are you….?" Paul didn't finish as Monica kissed him just as the fireworks began in her and outside.


	14. I'm Here For You

Ever since Paul became Spider-Man, he's faced one challenge after another. He's faced with actual super villains, trying to juggle the life of a superhero and still trying to be a normal teenager, and now, just like every other teenage boy must face, girl trouble. At school, Paul was keeping his eye out on Monica and Jean. He just wasn't sure what to do with them now, but he was going to try and act as normal as possible around them until this is all resolved.

"Hey, Paul." Harris said as he came up to him.

"Hey, Harris." Paul said.

"Is something wrong?" Harris said as he could tell.

"Have you ever found yourself in a situation where you just don't know what to do?" Paul said.

"You're going to need be more specific." Harris said.

"First, there was that whole thing with Jean." Paul said. "Now, I think Monica might be into me because she kissed me as well."

"Oh! Yeah. People have been talking about you and her with Jean getting in the mix." Harris said. "A lot of people are actually impressed that you actually managed to get two girls to be into you. I'm jealous. People like Thomas and Amanda are throwing a fit about it. So which one is going to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I don't even think I want a girlfriend." Paul said. "This whole thing with both of them is just confusing and I don't know what to do."

"Simple. Just follow your heart." Harris said, but that wasn't exactly something Paul was great at.

….

Paul

Paul decided to do some early night swinging to clear his head. He even gave Peter a call because he was hoping an old man would share some wisdom."

"This whole thing is making my head spin." Paul said.

"I hear you. I told you being Spider-Man doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies." Peter said.

"Oh really? How many girlfriends could you have before you were married?" Paul said.

"Nearly twenty." Peter said. That nearly caused Paul to let go of his web.

"Are you serious? How could you have had that many? My girl trouble isn't…." Paul didn't get to finish that sentence as he thought he spotted someone. That someone looked like Lindsay Harning in her Blite suit. "Was that….?" Paul noticed he was about to crash into a wall, but he stopped himself. He swung back around, but he saw no sign of her anywhere. "Peter, did you see that?"

"No. You were swinging around too fast for me to see much of anything." Peter said.

"I thought I saw Lindsay." Paul said.

"That girl who goes by Blite in the Rainbow Gang?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah." Paul said. He looked around, but didn't see her and hasn't really gotten over how she deceived him with her being Blite. "Let's hope that wasn't her I saw. I've got enough girl problems right now."

….

Paul's House

Paul headed straight home after he was done swinging around New York, but when he did, the place was empty and dark.

"I guess Mom and Mark are out." Paul said and made his way up to his room. He flipped his light switch, but saw someone was in there hanging back by his window.

"Remember me?" He was quite surprised to see Lindsay in his room and this time in her casual clothes.

"Lindsay?!" Paul said. Lindsay went over to greet him. "Or should I say Blite?" That got her to stop in her tracks. "I saw you were dragged in a police car that day, remember?"

"If you're mad at me, I understand." Lindsay said.

"You lied to me. You're a criminal." Paul said.

"I'm not a criminal. I just got caught up in something way over my head that I couldn't get out of." Lindsay said.

"What are you talking about?" Paul said. Lindsay walked back over to the window and stared out at it.

"The reason I joined the Rainbow Gang is because they're holding my parents captive. They saw I could be useful for them a few months ago and decided to force me to join them." Lindsay said. "If I don't do what they say, they're toast."

"So why don't you go to the police?" Paul said as he walked over to stand next to her.

"I can't." Lindsay said. "I don't know where they're holding them and they could kill them."

"So what do you need me to do?" Paul questioned.

"I need Spider-Man." Lindsay said as she turned to him and Paul was getting anxious. "You're the only one who can get his pictures. You must know where he is. I need his help because I want out of this. Paul, I'm just really scared." She did look really scared and upset.

"It's okay." Paul said. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." That was comforting to Lindsay and she took the opportunity to kiss him and taking in all that comfort. Lindsay hanged back at Paul's place until she calmed down with both of them just sitting on his bed.

"You're pretty quiet." Lindsay said.

"I've just got my mind on things." Paul said. Some of which being his girl problems and now he could be helping a criminal.

"If we're not going to talk, we can do other things." Lindsay said as she slid her hand under his chin and was about to kiss him again.

"Paul, we're home!" Trisha called out and ruined the moment.

"I guess that means I should go." Lindsay said and was about to leave through the window, he grabbed her arm.

"Lindsay, don't do anything crazy." Paul said.

"I'll be fine. I just need you to find Spider-Man." Lindsay said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Paul." She left through the window as Paul wonder what he's going to do and should reevaluate how he is around women.

….

Lindsay

Lindsay changed back into her Blite outfit and was moving through the city's rooftops to try and find her parents again. She stopped near one and she could see the rest of the Rainbow Gang, other than Red, hanging on the next roof.

"I heard you were looking for me." Lindsay turned around to see Paul as Spider-Man coming to her aid.

"I knew Paul wouldn't let me down. You know what's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. I'm warning you. If this is a trap, you're going to be in hotter water than you claim you're already in." Paul said. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm sick of waiting around." Lindsay said. "Now that I have you on my side, we'll force them to talk. All we have to do is leave one conscious so we get the info we're looking for. We're also going to need to keep them restricted so they don't escape or warn others about us."

"Fine, but you better keep things in line." Paul said.

"We'll see." Lindsay said and made her way to the other building.

"You get all that?" Paul asked to Peter.

"Yeah. I got all of it." Peter said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't entirely trust her, but it's too big of a risk not to if there're really innocent people being held captive." Paul said.

"I suppose you're right. I remember when I thought I was saving "someone's" son and it turned out to be a lie." Peter said. "Be careful you're not walking into something similar." Paul understood all that and moved cautiously.

"Got any threes?" Purple asked Yellow as all five of them just chilled on the roof.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go take some action." Blue said.

"We wait until we received orders." Green said. All of them heard something land down and saw it was just Blite.

"There you are, Blite." Blue said. "We were wondering where you ran off to."

"I had something to take care of. Just like right now." Lindsay said as she kicked Blue right in the gut. She grabbed her by the arm and held her down. Blite grabbed the back of Blue's head and slammed her against the ground to knock her out.

"Blite, what are you doing?!" Green said as the others were surprised.

"Something I should have a long time ago." Lindsay said.

"Is that so? I always thought you weren't disciplined enough." Purple said as he pulled out his club, but it was pulled out of his hand. Next thing he knew was that something hit him in the head and knocked him out.

"She's not the only one." Paul said.

"Spider-Man? You brought Spider-Man to us? Traitor!" Yellow said as she was going to attack her, but Lindsay kicked her under her feet and knocked her down. Yellow tried to get back up, but Lindsay grabbed her by the legs and tossed her up to kick her in the back with Paul webbing her down. Green tried to attack Paul, but he leaped over him and kicked him in the head. Paul shot a web at him and pulled him in to give him a strong right hook. Orange attacked, but Lindsay grabbed her by the arm and kneed her in the gut. Orange dropped to her knees and allowed Lindsay to kick her in the head and knocked her out.

"Not bad. You've got a few moves." Paul said. Lindsay noticed Green was still moving as he tried to get up. Lindsay went over to him and grabbed him the tie and held him near the edge.

"Start talking, Green." Lindsay said as she was ready to drop him.

"What are you talking about?" Green said.

"My parents. Where are they?" Lindsay said.

"Spider-Man, you're not going to really let her drop me, right?" Green said.

"You better tell her what she wants to know." Paul said.

"Where are they?!" Lindsay said as her patience was thin and was going to let go.

"I….I don't know." Green said.

"Don't lie to me." Lindsay said.

"I'm not lying. We move them from location to location every week to avoid suspicion." Green said. "I don't know where they are. The only people that would are either Goldberg or his right hand man: Red." Lindsay let go and Paul was falling to the streets until he felt he was caught in a web. That might have been why Paul allowed her to go through with that.

"Let's go. I know where to find Red." Lindsay said.

"Who's Goldberg?" Paul asked.

"He's the guy that we answer to. He's one of New York's crime lords." Lindsay said.

"He is?! I thought White Streak was the only one." Paul said.

"No. There are actually three crime lords. White Streak and Goldberg are two of them." Lindsay said.

"So who's the third?" Paul asked.

"He goes by Master, but that's all I know. No one knows much about him." Lindsay said. "He works in the darkest shadows of New York's underworld. Look, we're wasting time. I know where we can find Red." Paul made sure the rest of the Rainbow Gang was restricted before they took off.

…

A Pub

Lindsay and Paul were staying out of sight and keeping their eyes on a pub. Lindsay claimed she knew where Red was and it looked like this was the place.

"Red comes here once every week. It's his favorite place to get a drink." Lindsay said. "All we have to do is wait it out until he shows up or comes out."

"Looks like we don't have to wait long. You think a guy in red armor carrying a sword would cause some panic." Paul said. They both looked down and saw Red walking out of the building. Red was just minding his own business until he felt himself being pulled into the air. He noticed a web pulling at him and saw Blite and Spider-Man as he was held real high in the air.

"Blite? What is the meaning of this?" Red said. Lindsay took his sword from him and held it at him.

"I'm done taking orders from you and Goldberg." Lindsay said and held his sword near his neck. "Tell me where my parents are or else."

"I thought I told you to play it cool." Paul said.

"Okay. Okay." Red said. "Given my situation, I have no choice, am I right? I'll take you to where they are."

"That was easier than I thought." Paul said.

…

A Warehouse

Red led them to an old abandon warehouse. Red claims Lindsay's parents are there. Red opened up the door and all three of them treaded carefully.

"Warehouses. It's always warehouses." Paul said.

"This warehouse is actually under Goldberg's name. It's usually used for storage." Red said.

"Where are they?" Lindsay said.

"This way." Red said as he led them further down the warehouse. He led them to the back to a vault which was the only thing that looked fresh and new in there. Red input a code and the vault opened up and revealed two people gagged and tied.

"Mom! Dad!" Lindsay said. Lindsay's mother looked a lot like her and her father was a brunette with some facial hair.

"So she was telling the truth!" Paul said. Lindsay was about to go in, but Paul kicked her back and took his sword back. He tried to cut up Paul, but he ducked down. "What's the big idea?" He heard clapping and they all saw someone walking in.

"Very good, Blite." This was a bulky bald man wearing a gold-colored suit with some rings on his big fingers. "I always had a feeling you were more trouble than you were worth, Miss Harning. I knew you would try something like this one day, but you've also handed the infamous Spider-Man to me."

"I take it you're Goldberg. You set us up, Red." Paul said.

"Did you honestly think I would cave that easily?" Red said. "We always knew that Blite would betray us one day." Lindsay rushed over to her parents and took the tape off their mouths.

"Lindsay, is that really you?" Her mother asked.

"Honey, they didn't hurt you, did they?" Her father asked.

"I'm fine. I'm getting you two out of here." Lindsay said.

"I'm afraid no one is going anywhere." Goldberg said as he pulled out a switch from his pocket and pressed the button. It was then that everyone noticed bombs all over the place and they were set to go off in less than ten minutes. "You all will perish here."

"Not on my watch." Paul said as he swung over to them and gave Red a strong kick. He jumped on Goldberg and had him in a headlock with Goldberg trying to get him off. "Go! Get out of here while you can." Lindsay took both her parents and were running out as fast as they could. Red got back up and he was about to go after them. "Where are you going?" He jumped off of Goldberg and tackled Red.

"Get off!" Red said as he kicked Paul off him. Paul climbed up a support beam to have some advantage over them.

"Let's go, Fatso. Let's see what you got when your lackeys can't help." Paul said.

"If you insist." Goldberg said as he charged right at the support beam and smashed against it. He carried a lot of force behind it and with the beam being so old, it was easily coming apart.

"Whoa!" Paul shouted as he jumped out of the way as the beam came apart. "Okay. Maybe he's not all chunk." Red jumped up and was about to slice him down the middle, but he jumped backwards to avoid him.

"You're a persistent one, Spider-Man." Goldberg said.

"He's not the only one." Lindsay leaped at Red and kicked him away.

"Lindsay? Why did you come back?" Paul said.

"My parents are safe and I have a score to settle." Lindsay said.

"Watch out!" Paul shouted. A metal beam hit her and had her pinned down.

"This is our valediction. May you burn in the underworld from the flames of this explosion." Goldberg said as he and Red ran out of there. Paul took a look at the bombs and saw there was less than two minutes remaining. Paul ran over to Lindsay to help her out.

"Just leave me and save yourself." Lindsay said.

"Not my style. Don't worry. I'm here for you." Paul said and hearing that gave Lindsay a familiar sensation. He was able to move the beam and helped her up. With no time to spare, he shot out a web and swung those two out. They were able to get far enough from the warehouse just as the clock reached zero and the whole place went up in flames. When the explosions settled, police and paramedics arrived with the two watching. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. My parents are going with the police to answer some questions, but they're safe now." Lindsay said.

"So are you going to give up being Blite?" Paul asked.

"Doubt it. Not until Goldberg is taken down. He'll just come after my family and I have to keep them safe." Lindsay said and turned to him. "I really owe you….Paul." Paul was surprised as he didn't expect her to figure it out.

"What? I'm not Paul." Paul said as he tried to keep his cover.

"Don't try to fool me." Lindsay said as she walked over to him. "I know it's you. What you said just as you saved me back there, the way you said and the feeling I got from it, I know it's you." Paul didn't see a way out of this one.

"You can't tell anyone, you know? This doesn't change anything either." Paul said.

"I figured." Lindsay said as she wrapped her arms around him. "That doesn't mean we can't enjoy this moment." She lifted his mask enough for her to kiss him again and the feeling just confirmed her suspicion even more. Add one more to his list of girl problems.


	15. Six Sinister Ways

Riker's island, the best jail in New York where the low lives Spider-Man has captured have been sent. A police officer was strolling through the cages to make sure everything was still in line. He already passed the cage that held some of the criminals like Aldren and Fred, a brunette that played as Hawk.

"You two birds behaving in your cage?" The officer joked as he passed by the two. He walked over to another cage that had Spencer Mame, Hydra, right inside. "You doing good in their doc? You don't want to lose your last head, do you?" He said and kept walking, but missed the smirk.

"Joke while you can." Hydra said. There also special cells to hold the insane or special condition like Glacier and Tricker. Glacier's cell was superheated given his body temperature. Tricker was just plain nuts.

"Can you believe some of the crazy folks we have here?" An officer said to his comrade.

"Yeah. I'm just glad they're behind bars." Riker's seemed like it was holding up well, but that all changed as the lights went out. "Who turned out the lights?" Power was going out and the doors holding the five inmates opened up.

"Perfect timing." Hydra said as he stepped out. Thomas and Aldren did as well and were confused on what's going on. "Eagle and Hawk, our time has come."

"Doc, what's going on?" Eagle asked.

"No time for explanations. Hurry. Come with me." Hydra said and led the way. Neither of them understood, but it's better than dealing with the cops. The cells holding Glacier and Tricker opened up as well.

"What's this?" Glacier said.

"No clue. Is it an early treat?" Tricker questioned.

"Tricker! Glacier!" Both of them heard them being called out and saw the other three. Hydra motioned them to come with them and they obliged. Officers were working with what they could to get power back up, but it was moving too slow as the five of them managed to make it outside and go undetected and made it to the water.

"What are we waiting for?" Glacier asked.

"That!" Hydra said as he pointed out at the water and saw a boat heading their way and the third member, the woman who was a blonde with her hair in a ponytail, driving up to it.

"Sarah! You're out too?!" Fred said.

"Yeah. Now get on before we lose our chance." Sarah said and all five of them got on with the boat driving off. "I also got these." She dropped down some cases and showed all of their equipment.

"Excellent." Hydra said.

"What's going on?" Glacier asked.

"You have me to thank." They savior showed himself and it appeared to be White Streak. "Gentlemen and lady, we have some work to do." White Streak said.

…..

Midtown High

It was just another day for Paul, but with how luck is, it's too early to see if that's good or bad. He was just at his locker when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and turned him around. He was faced with Thomas and he did not look happy.

"Start talking, Porter." Thomas said.

"About what?" Paul said.

"How are you doing it?" Thomas said. "Somehow you got Jean AND Monica into you. Two hot girls, or any girls at all, and it's not natural. How are you doing it?"

"I'm just acting like myself around them." Paul said as he brushed Thomas off and was heading for homeroom. "And it's three girls. The third is named Lindsay." He only said that part to mess with Thomas.

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for that." Thomas said as they both went into their class. Paul took a seat and saw both Monica and Jean, but they were both acting shy around him.

"Class, I have great news." The teacher said. "We have a new transfer student. Please welcome Lindsay Harning." Paul was completely surprised to see Lindsay standing at the front of the class. For those who didn't know her, the guys were liking what they were seeing.

"How's it going?" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay?!" Paul said.

"Hey, Paul." Lindsay said.

"Oh! You two know each other. That must make it easy for you, Miss Harning. Anyway, could you please take a seat?" The teacher asked.

"Hold on. That's the Lindsay Porter just told me about?" Thomas said. "I thought she wasn't real."

"Really?" Lindsay said as she stopped next to Paul. "If I wasn't real, could I do this?" She bent down and kissed his cheek and that was a shock to the whole class. Lindsay winked at him as she went to the back and Paul was not looking forward to this.

…

Lunch

Lunch period came for some students and Lindsay was trying to figure out what she should take. Paul entered the cafeteria and went right over to Lindsay.

"Hey, Paul. Which do you think is better?" Lindsay asked, but Paul just grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to talk." Paul said as he dragged her away.

"If you want to be somewhere private, you can just say so." Lindsay said. Jean and Monica spotted those two and didn't look happy. Paul sat her down on a table and the two started talking.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Paul said.

"You tell me." Lindsay said as she tried to be all flirty.

"Cut it out." Paul said. "Please tell me you didn't find out what school I went to and got transferred here just so we you could be close to me."

"Okay." Lindsay said and that cleared things up for Paul. "Look, I dropped out of my old school when I joined the Rainbow Gang and my parents say I need an education. Besides, I think this would help us."

"Us?" Paul said.

"Spider-Man and Blite." Lindsay whispered. "I want to help you. I want to be able to bring down bad guys too. You had me open my eyes."

"No way." Paul said. "Not only is it dangerous, but I'm not sure if I can entirely trust you with something like that." Before Lindsay could talk him into it, they both heard something slam against the table and they saw it was Jean and Monica with neither of them looking happy.

"Paul, I think it's time you told us what's going on." Monica said.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're dating the new girl." Jean said.

"No. It's not like that at all." Paul said. "Lindsay, meet Monica and Jean."

"Come on. Why hide it?" Lindsay said as she was being mischievously playful.

"We….might have had a moment or two." Paul said as he stood up. "Let's just say that was before I lost my trust in her and she has a lot of work to do if she wants to regain it." Hearing something like that made the two a little happy thinking they still had a chance with him. He left things at that and Lindsay does see she has her work cut out for her.

…..

The Daily Bugle

"Here you go, sir." Paul said. After school, he went to the Daily Bugle and he handed Mr. Jamesith some photos he's taken and to pick up a check.

"Excellent work, Paul. You've got a real future as far as I can tell." Edward said. Just as Paul received his check, Dennis came franticly running in his office.

"Sir, he's the report on the prison break you asked for." Dennis said.

"Prison break?! What Prison break?!" Paul said.

"It happened late last night." Edward said.

"Six convicts escaped and they're all ones Spider-Man put away." Dennis said. "The members of the Raptor Squad, Tricker, Glacier, and Hydra. Who knows what kind of damage can be done from those people." Paul's thoughts exactly.

…

Paul

When Paul heard about how some of his enemies have escaped jail, he started swinging through the city. He needed to find those creeps before something bad happens.

"Have you found anything?" Paul asked Peter.

"Not yet. There doesn't appear to be any sign of them." Peter said.

"This is unbelievable. First, Lindsay moves into my school and add to my problems." Paul said. "Now, six of my enemies are out and on the loose. Can this day get any worse?"

"Don't you know you should never ask that?" Peter said. Paul kept swinging through until he heard some sort of strange sound. He looked down and saw chunks of ice were forming and saw Glacier moving through the city.

"Just who I was looking for." Paul said as he dived down in front of Glacier. "You do know that jail is the other way, right?"

"Spider-Man! Just who we were waiting for?" Glacier said.

"We?" Paul questioned and felt his spider sense going off. "What? The bad guy is right in front of me."

"Here's a nice "treat" for you." He turned around and saw Tricker flying at him and whacked him with a giant candy cane. That wasn't the worst of it as all three members of the Raptor Squad flew in and Hydra descending down.

"Any last words, arachnid?" Hydra asked.

"Unbelievable sure does come to mind." Paul said. "So the six of you have decided to come together? Were Brutal and Iguana not available?"

"You have White Streak to thank for this." Hydra said. "It also gives us the pleasure of doing this." He had his dragon heads open up and fired his lasers, but Paul jumped high in the air and avoided them. However, Owl and Hawk flew at him and grabbed by the arms and carried him away.

"Hey! Let go of me." Paul said as he tried to get free.

"Okay." Hawk said.

"If you insist." Owl said. Both of them flew at a building and had him crash into it. Eagle flew right at him and smashed his foot against him. Paul fell out of the wall and was heading to the ground.

"Paul! Keep yourself together!" Peter said. Paul shot a web and was able to swing, but was still a rough landing. "Paul, just get out of there. It's too much for you."

"No. I've beaten them before. I can do it again." Paul said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Glacier said and shot out multiple blasts around Paul and had him trapped in ice. Tricker flew right at Paul and smashed his glider through the ice and knocked Paul down. Hydra wrapped one of his dragon heads around Paul's neck and lifted him up.

"I suppose we could just destroy you now, but that's not enough." Hydra said. "We want you to put you through more suffering and we want a bigger stage for your fall."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Paul said.

"Meet us at Central Park tonight at midnight for your grand finale." Hydra said and tossed him over against a car and left him like that so his suffering will be prolonged.

…

Monica's House

"In the end, Spider-Man wasn't able to fend off these six sinister felons." A newswoman said as Monica and her mother were watching the news. "We wait until the hour of midnight to see what will become of this meeting they set up.

"Oh my. This sounds serious." Margret said.

"Don't worry about it." Monica said as she looked through the mail and spotted something that got her attention. "A free insight to Starlight Campus for if you want your television dreams to come true?" Monica thought it was rather strange she got one of those brochures, but she does have a dream of being on television.

…

Central Park

"What are they doing?" Chief of police asked as there were police ready for action and take on Hydra and the others.

"It looks like they're just having dinner." Hydra and the rest of them had to bust down a wall, but it was just as the officer said. They were just eating a nice dinner while they waited for the hour of Spider-Man's demise.

"I'm telling you that we should have finished him off." Glacier said.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Eagle said.

"We could track him down and finish him whenever we want." Hawk said.

"True, but where's really the fun in that?" Owl asked.

"That would be a great trick." Tricker said. "We say he comes here at midnight, but we really strike before midnight. That's a great Halloween prank."

"It's not Halloween, moron." Glacier said.

"Gentlemen, young miss, and Tricker, settle." Hydra said. "Long ago, there was a group called the Sinister Six. It would see that we've been given that title now. We should uphold the legacy they left behind and make Spider-Man's defeat as painful and sufferable as possible."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Glacier said.

"No wonder you're a doctor." Eagle said.

"It's not like the bird brains or frosty here could think that." Tricker said.

"That's it!" Glacier said as they all grabbed Tricker for a small beating, but Hydra just sat back and cleaned himself up.

"Check please." Hydra said, but the waiter was a little scared.

"On the house, sir." The waiter said.

"How kind of you and wise." Hydra said.

….

Lindsay

Lindsay was up in her room. With a new school doesn't mean you get out of doing homework and that's what she's doing, but she's getting bored with it.

"Maybe this would be more fun with tunes." Lindsay said as she searched through her phone, but she noticed some news on her phone about Spider-Man. "Showdown tonight at Central Park between Spider-Man and six escaped convicts?" Looks like homework might have to wait for Lindsay.

…

Paul

Midnight was almost here and Paul had some work he needed to do. He was swinging over to Central Park to catch the new Sinister Six before someone gets hurt.

"Paul, you don't have to do this." Peter said.

"If I don't, those crooks are just going to hurt innocent people. Someone has to do something." Paul said.

"I know, but beating all six of them won't be easy." Peter said.

"I know, but I've got to do this." Paul said. He was just about to reach Central Park until he felt his spider sense go off with Eagle flying by and cutting his web.

"He's here!" Eagle said. As Paul was falling, Hawk and Owl bashed into him. Tricker flew in and launched his gum-shaped bombs and they exploded around him. Hydra used one of his dragon heads to grab him and slammed him against the ground.

"Not fun." Paul groaned as the Sinister Six surrounded him.

"The fun is just starting, Spider-Man." Hydra said.

"Before we finish him, let me take off that mask and let's see who's been messing with us." Glacier said. He was heading over to do just that, but Paul was ahead of him. He launched his webs and grabbed Owl and Hawk. He swung his arms and had them slam against Glacier and Hydra and allowed him to escape.

"Get him, you fools!" Hydra said. Paul ran into the park in hopes of using his surroundings while Eagle going after him. Eagle was trying to find him, but he was met with a branch hitting him from Paul holding one back. Tricker came flying by and grabbed a hold of him.

"Want a ride?" Tricker said as he tried to beat him, but Paul held his arm and kicked him in the gut. Paul jumped off and landed on a bridge. He jumped down to try and get some cover.

"Sheesh. These guys don't slow down." Paul said. Glacier attacked form above and tried to blast him, but Paul avoided the ice. Hawk came flying at him, but Paul jumped. He landed on Hawk and was hanging on.

"Hey! Get off me!" Hawk said.

"Not yet." Paul said as he webbed up Hawk's vision.

"I can't see." Hawk said. Paul steered him around to have him fly against some branches. Paul shot ahead and formed a web with Hawk getting caught in as Paul jumped off.

"I've got him." Tricker said as he was flying at him, but Paul ducked under him and pulled out some wires and it was going out of control. Paul webbed Tricker and pulled him down to have slam against the ground.

"Two down. Four to go." Paul said, but was met with an attack by hydra. Hydra bashed against him and knocked him in the air. Eagle came down from above and slammed him against the ground.

"Hold him down." Owl said and grabbed him by the head. "I want to see who's under the mask too."

"Hands off, sister. He's mine." Owl was met with a kick by Blite. Blite also pounded Eagle a few times and kicked him off.

"Blite?" Paul said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt." Lindsay said as she helped him stand.

"It doesn't matter." Hydra said as the four surrounded them. "You both will fall here." He had his heads attacked, but the two of them move out of the way.

"I got them." Glacier said as he started shooting at both of them. Lindsay used that as she grabbed Owl and used her like a shield to freeze her. "Oops." Lindsay charged him and knocked both of blasters out of his hand and drove her knee in his face to knock him out. Eagle tried using his wings to slice Paul up, but Paul leaned back and kicked him under the chin. Paul webbed his head to pull him in and pounded him across the face to knock him down.

"It's over, Hydra. Give it up." Paul said.

"I think not." Hydra said as he had his heads attack again, but they were both staying out of reach. Lindsay landed on one of the necks and ran at him, but Hydra was keeping her away. "I don't know who you are, but you made a mistake of coming here."

"Perhaps, but she makes for a good distraction." Paul said as he got right up to Hydra with all his dragon heads out of the way. Paul gave him a strong hit across the face with an uppercut and an bicycle kick that finished him off. "And that's that."

"You actually fought these losers before?" Blite said.

"What are you even doing here?" Paul asked.

"I meant what I said. I want to be a hero like you." Lindsay said.

"I don't know. It could be dangerous." Paul said.

"Please. If I hadn't shown up, you would be dead." Lindsay said and she had a point there. "You said I have to regain your trust. So give me the chance to do just that."

"Well….I suppose I could use the extra help." Paul said and got in contact with Peter. "What do you think? Yeah. Yeah, I know, but I owe her big time for this."

"Who are you talking to?" Lindsay asked.

"It's going to take some convincing the old timer." Paul said. Even when it's six against one, Spider-Man manages to win and now it looks like he has some extra help.


	16. Campus Prison

"I know, Peter, but if it weren't for Lindsay, I probably be dead." Paul said. He was walking through the city and talking on his phone with Peter. He was trying to figure out if he should really let Lindsay help him out.

"Paul, you should be trying to talk her out of being a hero." Peter said. "It's dangerous and I don't think the girl knows what she's getting into."

"But you brought me into this mess." Paul said.

"I also claimed it was your choice." Peter said. "I don't want to drag others into this. I only wanted to show you how you should use your powers. It was your choice with what to do next."

"The same thing is with Lindsay. I don't think this is something we can talk her out of." Paul said. "I think she's one of those bad girls with a good heart and by that I mean she actually likes danger. I also happen to know that if she wants something, she doesn't wait and goes gets it."

"She'll listen to you, but be aware that if she goes through with this and fights with you, she's your responsibility." Peter said and ended the call.

"Why do my problems get so out of hand?" Paul said and went into a diner for some food.

"Hey, Paul. Table for one?" Paul was a little surprised to see Jessica there and she was working.

"Jessica? You work here?" Paul said as Jessica showed him his table.

"Yeah. Ever since my Dad found out he the head of Silvio Industries was a criminal, he quit his job with a few other people." Jessica said. "Others just can't really afford to quit so that company is still going strong. So I'm trying to help out by getting a part time job."

"I can understand that." Paul said. "By the way, you've become great friends with Monica. Where's she been the past few days?"

"You didn't hear yet? She went to check out some campus that would help her become a t.v. star." Jessica said. "However, her mother, myself, and a few others are starting to get worried about her. No one has really heard from her since she left."

"Really?" Paul said and he found that to be a little strange.

…

Reserved Waters

When Paul heard that no one has really heard from Monica, he got a little suspicious. He went to Peter to talk about this and Peter found it strange as well.

"Are you sure no one has heard from her?" Peter said.

"I checked around. Not even her own mother and she's starting to get worried." Paul said. "The place is called Starlight Campus. I looked into it online, but nothing really comes up."

"Hmm. That is rather strange." Peter said. "This can't be good. Something like this usually indicates a form of a scam or a kidnapping."

"Whatever's going on, I'm starting to think Monica might be in trouble." Paul said. "Is there a way to track her down?"

"Easy." Peter said as he got to work on his computer. "I can just track her by finding her cellphone and using gps system."

"You can do that?" Paul questioned.

"You could to if you pay attention in computers." Peter said. His computer was tracking her and he soon got a signal, but it was outside the city in a wooden area. "That's strange. It says she's there."

"But there's nothing in that area." Paul said.

"I say this does involve some looking into." Peter said and Paul was thinking the same thing.

…

Paul

Paul was tracking down Monica's phone and maybe find out where she disappeared to. He wasn't even in the city anymore just like the map was telling him. To move faster, he moved from tree to tree.

"This thing says she should be just up ahead." Paul said. He looked ahead and saw there actually was a building there, but it was strange because it wasn't on the map. "This can't be right."

"What is it?" Peter asked. Peter gave him a communication device to fit in Paul's ear so they could stay in touch.

"There's a building here, but it's not on the map." Paul said.

"It could have been recently built, but I have a feeling we'll find Monica inside." Peter said. Paul thought so too. So he moved out of the trees and tried to play it cool by going in through the front door. He saw no one, but a guy at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked and there was something about his voice that was familiar to Paul.

"I'm….here to see a friend of mine. I'm just paying a visit." Paul said.

"Visitors aren't allowed."

"What? Why?" Paul said.

"That's a rule. Now leave or you'll be forced from the property."

"Just get out of there and find a way to sneak inside." Peter said. Paul played along and just left the lobby. Since he couldn't get in through the front door, he decided to do some wall crawling. "See if you can find an open window or an air vent."

"I already see one." Paul said as he made his way over to a vent. He used his spider strength and got it open. Paul crawled his way through the air vents to see if he could find anything. He looked through some of the vents, but this place didn't look like some sort of campus.

"Do you see anything?" Peter asked.

"I see some other people. I'm guessing they're the students." Paul said, but he took a closer look at each of them. "This is strange. They all look exhausted and unhappy. It doesn't even look like they're trying to become actors."

"Keep searching. There must be more to this than we thought." Peter said.

"Like what?" Paul said.

"Let's go! Move it. It's time for training!"

"Hold that thought." Paul said as he looked through another vent and saw a few people lined up and making their way through a hall. It was there he spotted the person he was looking for: Monica. "Monica!" Monica heard her name and looked around. She saw the vent open up and saw it was Paul.

"Paul!" Monica said as she got closer to him. "I'm so glad to see you." Paul took a good look at her and noticed the dark circles around her eyes.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted." Paul said.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to sleep well the past few days." Monica said. "This place….it's not at all what I thought it was."

"No kidding. This looks more like a prison than a campus." Paul said.

'That's just what I thought. Everyone here was told this place was something that could help their dreams come true, but it wasn't. We've all been lied to." Monica said. "I've been so afraid to sleep here and they have us running drills and other training exercises almost all the time. I'm also scared they're going to put me in isolation."

"In what?" Paul asked.

"It's a section of the building. If we don't do what they say or do something they don't like, they'll put us in there." Monica said. "I heard that part of the building has these small cells where there is no light and sound doesn't get through. They're trying to break our spirits." Paul could tell Monica was starting to break as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Paul, you've got to get me out of here."

"Don't worry. I will." Paul said as he cleared away her tears. Monica tried burying her face in his hand and held it in hers for that was the only comfort she had now.

"I better get going before they realize I'm gone." Monica said and Paul let her go as the two of them had their hands slide apart from each other.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise." Paul said and had Monica head down the hall. She didn't know how he was going to do it, but she believed in Paul. "Did you get all that?"

"Recorded it too." Peter said. "From what she said, someone is trying to turn them into their little servants. Abuse, soul breaking, sleep deprivation, and fear are some the common ways tyrants use to get people to behave the way they want them to behave."

"We've got to get the police about this. This isn't right." Paul said.

"Not just yet. We need to find out who's doing this and why." Peter said. Paul agreed and started searching for something as he continued to crawl through the ducks.

"It would help if I had an idea of what to look for." Paul said. He continued through it until he heard some laughter. "That must be it." Paul followed where the laughter was coming from and soon found himself in what was meant to be the main office as someone was talking to another in a big chair.

"How are they all performing?"

"Some of them still need work, but they're adjusting." The employee took off his disguise and revealed to really be Red from the Rainbow Gang.

"Excellent." The man in the chair turned around and revealed to be Goldberg.

"Goldberg! Goldberg is behind all this!" Paul said.

"Everything is going well." Goldberg said. "With Blite's betrayal, we're going to need all the fire power we can get now and we could always use some new recruitments."

"Did you hear that?" Paul said. "This whole thing is nothing more than Goldberg trying to get more people into the Rainbow Gang."

"Not if Spider-Man has anything to say about it." Peter said and that was Paul's thoughts exactly.

"This is all going well and there isn't anyone around for miles that can get in my way." Goldberg said.

"I wouldn't bet on it Mount Money Butt." Paul said as he dived down in his Spider-Man clothes.

"Spider-Man? How did you even find this place?" Goldberg said.

"Not important." Paul said. "I just heard what you guys are doing and all these people are going home."

"You're not getting in our way again." Red said as he pulled out his sword and tried to attack him, but Paul jumped over it. Goldberg got up and tried to attack him, but Paul webbed his chair and have it slammed into his back.

"Leave them. You need to get those people out of there." Peter said. Paul ran out the door and webbed it shut to keep them from following.

…

Monica

Monica and many others were in a gym and were running through exercises to train them to be criminals. Monica was just about to run through one until he heard the door bust open and the guards were knocked out by Spider-Man.

"Let's go! You're all getting out of here." Paul said and everyone was glad to hear that. All of them made a run for the outside to finally be free from this place, but the Rainbow Gang ditched their disguises and stopped them with all three girls cutting off their escape route.

"No one is going anywhere." Blue said.

"Just turn around and get back to training." Orange said.

"Sorry, but school's out." Paul said as he attacked them. He tackled Orange down. Yellow and Blue tried to attack him, but he moved away and the two crashed into each other. Paul webbed the both of their heads and had them bash their heads against each other to knock them out. Everyone cheered for him, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Purple and Green tried to attack him from behind, but Paul split kicked the both of them in the head and knocked them down. Orange got back up and tried to attack him, but he tossed her over his shoulder. "Everyone, keep going!" Everyone hurried to for the door to get out. Paul felt his spider sense go off and ducked down to avoid Red's sword.

"You're not getting in our way this time, Spider-Man." Red said.

"You're not suppose to be playing with swords." Paul said. Red tried to attack him again, but Paul grabbed him by the wrist and knocked him right in the face. Everyone kept running for the exit, but Monica ended up tripping. Paul ran over to her and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I think so." Monica said, but saw trouble. "Behind you!" Paul saw Goldberg and was about to attack. Paul pushed Monica out of the way, but ended up getting whacked and slammed against the wall. Goldberg held him down and tried to crush him.

"I'll squash you like the bug you are." Goldberg said.

"No." Monica said.

"Just go." Paul said as his breath was being crushed out. Monica did what he was told and got out of there. Paul tried fighting back and kicked his feet against Goldberg's face.

"Is that all you've got?" Goldberg said.

"Hold on. You've got something in your eyes." Paul said and was able to shoot a web right in them. Goldberg let Paul go and tried to get the stuff out of his eyes. Paul noticed Red was trying to get back on his feet. Paul webbed Red and tossed him against Goldberg. Paul used the opportunity as he webbed both sides of the hallway. He pulled himself back and shot himself as a slingshot and kicked Goldberg right in the gut and pushed him back.

"I hate getting my own hands dirty." Goldberg said.

"So just give it up, Goldberg." Paul said. "No new members with the Rainbow Gang and you're going behind bars for what you did to all those innocent people. I like to see you weasel your way out of this."

"Don't need to." Goldberg said. "I can't get locked up if you can't catch me" Goldberg smashed his fists against the walls and it was causing the hall to crumble. Debris fell between the two and cut them off from each other. Paul saw Goldberg making a run for it.

"Where are you going?" Paul said as he tried to go after him. Paul chased Goldberg through the building, but he reached him too late as Goldberg got to his getaway car and was gone. "Got away."

"Maybe, but at least all those people are free now." Peter said. So at least there was some victories here. When everyone was able to get free, their parents and the police showed up with the Rainbow Gang being taken away. Monica just hanged back until her ride showed up.

"Monica!" Paul called out as he was able to find her through the crowd.

"Paul!" Monica said as she was so happy to see him again as she ran right into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay. When I couldn't find you, I thought something happened."

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe." Paul said.

"Was that you in there? Were you able to get Spider-Man to come here and save all of us?" Monica asked.

"Uh….I think that was more of a coincidence. What's important right now is that you're safe and out of this place." Paul said. They heard a horn go off and saw Margret drive up to them. "Come on. Let's get you home." Paul helped Monica over to the car and her mother was so glad to see her daughter as she held her tight as soon as she got out of the car.

"Monica, I'm so glad you're not hurt. I've been so worried about you." Margret said. "Paul, thank you so much for helping her. Thank you for calling me."

"It was no problem." Paul said. "Let's get Monica home. She's been through a lot."

"Of course. Hop in. I'll give you both a ride home." Margret said. He helped Monica in the back of the car. "I heard of school being like a prison, but this was ridiculous."

"I can imagine. What kind of man would do such a thing to innocent children?" Margret said.

"The evil kind, but it's also nice knowing there are good men out there." Monica said just as she was about to fall asleep. Monica fell asleep right on Paul's shoulder and he didn't bother shaking her off.


	17. Master Mutation

Since Lindsay decided she wants to help Paul out in the hero business, the two of them are moving through the city together. Paul figured he at least show her the ropes.

"You have to keep your eyes open." Paul said as he was swinging with Lindsay following behind. "You never know when trouble is going to show itself. Am I going too fast for you?"

"You don't need to worry about me." Lindsay said as she was able to keep up with him. "Though, we should step it up. We might end up being late for school."

"I suppose you're right. I wonder what this big assembly is about." Paul said. The school was going to have a special guess and everyone will be gathering in the auditorium for this assembly. Paul kept swinging through until he thought he saw something. He came to a stop with Lindsay stopping too.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay said.

"Up ahead." Paul said. Lindsay looked up ahead and she saw something slithering on one of the rooftops and it revealed to be Iguana.

"What is that thing?" Lindsay asked.

"Dr. Wesley Walters now known as Iguana." Paul said. "Lizard lips hasn't shown himself for some time. I wonder what he's doing out here."

"One way to find out." Lindsay said as she made her move and decided to follow.

"Blite, don't! He's dangerous!" Paul called out, but she wasn't listening to him. Iguana moved carefully through the rooftops as if he was trying to avoid being seen.

"Wouldn't you make a lovely pair of boots?" Lindsay said as she caught up to Iguana.

"I don't know who you are, but I have no time for you." Iguana said.

"You'll have to make time." Paul said as he swung over and landed next to Lindsay.

"Spider-Man?!" Iguana said. "I do have somewhere to be, but I suppose I can make time for you. We do have some unfinished business." He pounced at both of them, but they both jumped out of the way. Paul jumped on his back and tried webbing up Iguana's arms to keep him restricted.

"Where've you been? Did you escape from your heated cage?" Paul said.

"Very funny." Iguana said as he broke free and tried to strike him, but Paul jumped off. Lindsay jumped and slammed her foot against his head. "Who are you?"

"Name's Blite, sweetheart. Spider-Man's new lover." Lindsay said.

"Keep dreaming. We are so not lovers." Paul said.

"We'll come back to that later." Lindsay said. She was going to keep fighting, but Iguana swung his tail against her legs and knocked her down. He was about to stomp down on her, but Paul shot a web on his leg and pulled it away from her. Iguana used his claw and cut himself free.

"I'm just wasting my time with you two." Iguana said. He reached for a ventilation entrance and pulled it out of the ground. He tossed it at Paul, but Paul ducked form it with Iguana jumping over Lindsay and slamming his tail against her. Iguana made his escape and the two of them didn't try to go after him. Paul walked over to Lindsay and helped her back up.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"I think so." Lindsay said.

"Good. Were you nuts? That was a little irresponsible." Paul said. "We have no idea what Iguana was doing and we could have found out."

"Chill. He was a bad guy. Isn't trying to stop them what we do?" Lindsay questioned.

"Perhaps, but Iguana hasn't shown himself for some time." Paul said. "If he's shown himself now, he has to be up to something."

"We'll just figure it out when we come across him again." Lindsay said. "Besides, we're in a hurry, remember?" Paul just remembered that they are running late for school.

"You're right. Oh man." Paul said and the two of them moved as fast as they could to get to school.

…

Iguana

When Iguana lost Spider-Man and Blite, he continued with whatever it was he was doing. He came across a skyscraper and started climbing up. He just about reached the top and entered through the window.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Iguana said.

"Welcome." He looked down the hall and was met with a fellow scientist that had messy brown hair. "The former Wesley Walters if I'm not mistaken. I'm Professor Stewart Senner."

"Yes. From the message I received from you, you were the one who sent those spider robots to attack Spider-Man." Iguana said. "What do you want with me?"

"Please come with me." Senner said and led the way through the floor. "You don't have to worry about outsiders here. The top half of this floor is cut off from the outside world. Only a special few are allowed up here and you're one of them."

"Am I suppose to be flattered? What do you want with me exactly?" Iguana asked.

"Patience." Senner said. "You're about to meet the one true leader who shall have all of New York." The two of them entered an office and Iguana was met with a computer on a desk with static on the screen.

"Greetings, Dr. Walters. Do you prefer Iguana instead?"

"Who is this?" Iguana asked.

"You may call me Master."

"You're no master of mine." Iguana said.

"I'm sorry. I mean call me that as if it was my actual name." Master said. "Sorry I could not be there in person, but I have other matters to attend to. I've heard how you mutated yourself and I like what I see. I would very much like it if you worked for me."

"Why would I do that?" Iguana questioned.

"You're a scientist, right. As a scientist, I'm sure you like to push forward and improve." Master said. "Given your condition, I'm sure you don't hold much to continue your research. I can help you if you like."

"Really?" Iguana said.

"That's right. We're more alike than you might think and people like us must stick together." Master said and Iguana was becoming more and more interested in what Master was offering.

….

Midtown High

Everyone was gathering in the auditorium. Paul and Lindsay were the last to arrive and they hurried inside and were able to sit with Harris.

"There you two are? What took you so long?" Harris asked.

"Uh….traffic." Paul said.

"So does anyone have any idea what this assembly is about?" Lindsay asked.

"We're about to find out." Paul said as the school principal stepped on the stage.

"Good morning, Midtown High. We have a very special guest that I like you all to meet." The principal said. "Please welcome a fame in the politician industry, New York's very own Alexzander Polser." Everyone clapped as a man walked on the stage. He had black hair, but his bangs covered the right side of his face. He also wore a black cape and a loincloth that covered up his right arm and leg.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here." Alexzander said.

"So who is this guy?" Paul asked.

"He's a pretty good politician." Paul said. "He's made pretty good deals with people outside the state and with a couple countries. Sometimes the mayor or New York even turns to him for advice. If he runs for an election, he's sure to win. He really knows how to connect with people."

"I won't take much of your time." Alexzander said. "I know people your age probably aren't all that interested in politics. So I'll try to make this as quick as I can. Over ten years ago, I was caught in a tragic accident and it's scared the right side of my body. That was a wake-up call for me that the city and everyone in it is hanging and I want to help lead the movements of the bigger changes."

…

Iguana

Iguana was shown to an underground lab and it was underneath a plaza. He looked over some of the equipment he had and he was quite pleased with how things were with him and his new lab.

"I take it you're pleased with the setup." Senner asked.

"Yes. All of it is state of the art and I can only imagine the kinds of experiments that could go on in here." Iguana said.

"I hope this means that you will cooperate with Master and his needs." Senner asked.

"I do believe we could work well together." Iguana said.

"Excellent because there's one more we need to get and it might have to be by force." Senner said. Iguana is allying himself with the third and most mysterious crime lord. What kind of trouble can the two of them make together?

….

Midtown High

The assembly ended and it was all about politics and how they could change the city. All the students were exiting and were actually talking about what Alexzander has told all of them. Paul went over and gathered a few of his books until he heard his phone went off and saw it was Peter.

"Yeah? What's up?" Paul questioned.

"We might have trouble." Peter said. "I just got word that Iguana was spotted climbing one of the skyscrapers in the Financial District."

"Iguana? Lindsay and I saw him earlier." Paul said. "We didn't get the chance to learn what he was up to? Should I cut school and try to track him?"

"No. Iguana was last spotted hours ago. He could be anywhere now. Wait until after school to go after him." Peter said.

"Got it." Paul said and ended the call just as Monica came over to him.

"Was that the old man?" Lindsay said. She might have been told about Peter, but nothing specific and has yet to actually meet him.

"Yeah. Iguana was last seen in the Financial District." Paul said. "I'm heading there after school to see if there's a way for me to track him down."

"You mean we." Lindsay said as she was referring that she's going with him.

"No way. You still have a lot to learn before you're really ready to take on mutant lizards or other creatures." Paul said.

"Are you still upset about what happened this morning?" Lindsay said. "Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have took off the way I have, but it was just one little mistake."

"A little mistake that could have ended up taking your life. Part of being a hero is knowing when to act." Paul said. "I'm going in by myself." Paul was sticking to that plan and Lindsay didn't even fight with him about it.

…

Financial District

When school ended, Paul swung his way over to where Iguana was spotted. He looked around and saw no sign of his trail or anything. He looked around, but saw no sign of him.

"Where are you, Iguana? Where did you slither off to?" Paul said, but he soon felt his spider sense going off. He jumped out of the way just as Iguana was about pounce on him.

"Where's your new little friend? You both would have been perfect test subjects." Iguana said.

"She's not here. Wait. Test subjects? For what?" Paul questioned.

"You're about to see." Iguana said as he tossed a glass ball and when it smashed open, gas was coming out of it. Paul was starting to feel woozy and couldn't stay conscious.

…..

Paul

"Paul?! Paul, can you hear me?!" Paul could hear Peter's voice as his conscious was starting to come back to him, but could barely move. He was able to regain his sight and saw he was in a lab and was on a restriction table. He also saw Senner and Iguana.

"What is this? Where am I?" Paul said.

"So you're finally awake." Iguana said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Spider-Man." Senner said.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"Professor Senner. You might know some of my creations like my spider bots." Senner said.

"What?! You were the one that sent those things after me?" Paul asked.

"Paul, keep them talking and find out everything you can." Peter said. "I don't think they've detected our communication link yet."

"What's this all about Iguana? What are you and your assistant planning?" Paul asked.

"I am not his assistant." Senner said.

"And it's not us you should be worried about." Iguana said. "It is Master that holds an interest in you."

"Wait? Are you talking about the third crime lord like White Streak and Goldberg? You're working for that guy?" Paul said.

"Someone has done their homework." He heard Master's voice and it was coming from all around. "That's right, Spider-Man. At last we get the chance to meet."

"Not exactly. White Streak and Goldberg had the guts to actually face me. They didn't hideaway like you are." Paul said.

"Fair enough. I'll show myself." Master said. A hidden door opened up and Master revealed his true face and Paul couldn't believe it.

"Alexzander Polser?!" Paul said.

"In the flesh." Alex, Master, said.

"I don't understand. I heard you're a famous politician." Paul said. "How can you be a crime lord?"

"I'll show you." Master said as he pulled off the two pieces of clothing hiding his right side and his hair. Paul and Iguana were quite surprised at what they saw.

"My god!" Peter said as he could see what Paul could see. Master's right side was green and had a yellow eye sticking out. His hand was a claw with black cone-shaped nails and his foot was the same.

"What happened to you?" Paul questioned.

"It happened around ten years ago." Master said. "I was once a normal man. I use to work in a chemical compound, but this accident happened. My equipment malfunctioned and pushed me into a batch of chemical waste. My fellow coworkers saved me before I fell entirely in, but you can see I wasn't entirely saved."

"No kidding." Paul said.

"Because of this mutation, people ran from me in fear. No one would lift a finger to help me." Master said. "That was before I saw a way to change all that. If the world couldn't accept me, I'll force my acceptance. So I changed my degree to one of politics to get where I am now and no one knows my real motives."

"I'm guessing that it's to take over the city. Nice story, but what does that have to do with me." Paul said.

"I thought I was alone like this, but I've seen you and Iguana here." Master said. "Spider-Man, I want you to fight alongside me. We mutations should stick together right."

"Let me think. A mutated psycho wants my help in taking over the city. I'm going with….not a chance!" Paul said.

"I had a feeling you would say no." Master said and gathered his clothing. "Senner and Iguana, extract some DNA out of him. His spider powers will be useful. Once you have enough to service, terminate him." He left the room and left Paul at their mercy.

…

Peter

Peter heard and saw everything and there didn't seem to be a way for Paul to get out of there. Peter tried to think, but it wasn't looking good.

"Peter, I could use some help." Paul whispered.

"I'm thinking." Peter said. He did, but there didn't seem to be any other way. Peter tried tracking down his location and also dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"This is Lindsay, right?" Peter said.

…..

Paul

It was an annoying wait, but Paul had a feeling they weren't going to make things pleasant for him. They were getting the necessary equipment ready to use on Paul.

"This will do." Iguana said as he pulled out a buzzsaw. "I plan on making this DNA extraction as painful as possible." He was ready to cut him up, but he was met with someone landing on his head and jumped off him and landed next to Paul. It revealed to be Blite.

"Nice place you got here." Lindsay said. She pressed a button and got Paul free.

"How did you know what was going on?" Paul questioned as he got on his feet.

"You have the old man to thank. This means I saved your life twice." Lindsay said. Iguana snarled and was about to attack the two of them. Paul webbed Iguana's mouth shut and pulled him over for both of them to kick him right in the gut.

"We better get out of here while we can. Head up." Lindsay said.

"Huh! You can make responsible decisions." Paul said. He grabbed a hold of her and webbed swing up through a vent. Iguana pulled the web off and wanted to go after them.

"Leave them." Senner said. "We will meet them again and they can't hinder Master's plans. After all, they have no proof on who Master is and without that, they won't be able to foil us." Paul might know who Master is, but if he can't prove it, Master will be a cunning and conniving foe to beat.

…

Reserved Waters

"I can't believe the same guy at school is actually the third and final crime lord." Lindsay said as the two talked and walk through the halls.

"It is. No one ever expected a thing." Paul said. "Anyway, thanks for coming to help me out."

"You can thank me with a nice dinner or just kiss me." Lindsay said being all flirty.

"We're in a retirement home. Give it a rest." Paul said.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Lindsay said as they came to a certain door.

"You've proven that you are willing to learn to be a hero." Paul said. "You saved my life again and instead of picking a fight, you decided to retreated. I think you at least deserve this. Especially since he came to you for some help." He opened the door for her to meet Peter.

"Hello, Lindsay." Peter said.

"Lindsay, meet the original Spider-Man." Paul said. Paul might have some enemies to face and Lindsay is still learning to be a hero, but it's better to face challenges together rather than apart.


	18. Fang of the Arrogant

Another day, another chance for something crazy to happen to Paul. He was swinging through the city, but there was no sign of any trouble so far.

"Nothing. I guess that means I'll be able to make it to the game tonight." Paul said. "I still don't get how Jean was able to talk me into going to the game tonight." As he was swinging by, a black limo was driving right under him. "Wow. Must be nice riding around in a car like that." It might seem like it, but the teenager that was riding inside, a fancy prepped blonde teen, didn't seem to be having a great time.

"Spider-Man. Ha. He's nothing, but a joke. As if there is any man who is better than mwah." The teenager said. The driver was just doing what he was doing, but he noticed that there was a car behind the limo and it was going out of control. The car that was going crazy sounded it's horn and it didn't seem like stopping.

"Get out of the way! I can't control it!" The driver shouted. It rammed into the back of the limo and it caused the two cars to crash. Paul heard the crash and it didn't look pretty.

"That's not good." Paul said as he turned himself around. He hurried over to the car that crashed and tore the door open. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." The driver said. Paul helped him out of the car and the man was able to walk out of there.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Something went wrong with my brakes. I couldn't slow down. What about the people in that limo?" Paul headed over to the limo to make sure no one was hurt. He saw the driver of the limo was able to pull himself out of the car.

"Is there anyone in the limo?" Paul asked.

"The young master." The limo driver said. Paul went to the back of the limo and was able to open it up. He saw the young man and helped him out of the car.

"You're okay. Don't worry." Paul said.

"How dare you touch me?" The teenager said and yanked himself out of Paul's grasp.

"Excuse me? Dude, I just helped you out. You could have been seriously hurt or who knows what." Paul said.

"Do you know who I am?" The teenager asked.

"Not really. Am I suppose to?" Paul asked and the teenager felt that to be offensive.

"I am Francis Coinsith of the Coinsith Family. We are the best and excel at everything. No one surpasses us and we don't take help from anyone."

"Okay?" Paul said thinking that was a little weird. "Look, I don't really care who you are. You're safe, you're not hurt, and that's all that really matters. See you around, Frany or whatever your name is." He shot a line and got back in the air with Francis taking a high offense that someone would speak to him like he was anything less than a prince.

….

Iguana

Since Iguana took up on Master's offer, he has been free to work on his own experiments. He's looking for ways to improve mutated DNA for stronger and more powerful mutations.

"How's it coming?" Senner asked.

"Pretty well." Iguana said as he worked with a few chemicals. "Of course, there's still some equipment I need. Could you head over to ESU to get them? I'll give you a list."

"What makes you think all of it will still be there?" Senner asked. "Since you've become the Iguana, any equipment of yours that was left there is probably tossed away."

"No. They probably have it all just locked away somewhere." Iguana said. "I can't go because I'll be seen, but you can. If my experiments are going to work, I must have them."

"Very well." Senner said. What none of them were aware of is that by going there, it will bring upon something else.

…

Midtown High

"Say hey! Midtown wins and that's the way we play!" Another game of football season was going on and Midtown High is doing pretty well. Paul took a few pictures and it didn't go unnoticed by Jean.

"Hi, Pauli!" Jean said as she went over. "Taking pictures for the Bugle?"

"Not exactly, but I need a break from the Spider-Man harassment." Paul said.

"Porter, did I hear you're taking pics for the Bugle?" Amanda said as she wanted the chance to be in the news. "I hear that even high school sport events get in the news."

"I suppose." Paul said. They heard the whistle go off and signaling the next play is starting.

"Better go." Jean said and gave Paul a quick hug. "See you after the game."

"Jean, you can't want to be in the news that badly. He could be contagious with freakiness." Amanda said and pulled Jean out of there.

"I don't mind catching what Pauli has." Jean said and joined back with the squad.

"Blue-31! Blue-31! Hut!" Thomas called and the ball was passed to him. He backed a few feet and tossed the ball with Ray catching it.

"Ray! Ray! He's our man!"

"Ray! Ray! He's MY man!" Amanda said.

"Come on, Ray! You've got this!" Paul cheered. "Did I really just say that?" Ray made it all the way and slammed the ball down.

"Touchdown!" The whole school cheered for another victory on their side. The team gathered around Thomas and Ray and cheering for them upon their victory. It might be a great moment, but that isn't going to last.

…..

ESU

Professor Senner had no problem getting into ESU thanks to some guidance Iguana gave him. He was able to make it to the lab and gathered the equipment that Iguana needed.

"This went easier than I thought." Senner said, but he heard the door open and saw Francis walking in and having a look around the place. "Can I help you?"

"I am simply taking a tour of this campus for my rightful future." Francis said.

"I believe visiting hours are over." Senner said.

"I would have been here sooner, but my driver let a fool crash into us." Francis said. "Besides, I'm a member of the Coinsith Family. We get special treatment."

"The Coinsith Family? That's a pretty wealthy family." Senner acknowledged.

"Yes." Francis said. He looked around the lab and saw the spiders that were there from when Paul was bitten by one. "What is with these spiders?"

"They've been genetically modified." Senner said from what Iguana told him.

"Of course. You're the one that gave Spider-Man his powers." Francis said. "I want you to give me powers as well.

"Excuse me?" Senner said as he was a little confused.

"I want powers to show that not even Spider-Man is superior to the Coinsith Family." Francis said. Senner saw this as a golden opportunity.

"Yes. I can give you powers like Spider-Man, but for a price." Senner said.

"Money is no problem for me." Francis said. "Of course, I want something more….majestic, stronger, better than a spider."

"Let me see what I can do." Senner said. He borrowed the data that made Iguana and replaced iguana DNA with something more suited. Francis happily paid him a ton of money for it as he finished the modifications. "The best I can find with something you like is the DNA of the white tiger."

"That's perfect." Francis said as he rolled up his sleeve and Senner placed the formula for tiger DNA into an injector. Senner placed the serum against Francis' arm and shot the serum in him. Francis felt his body changing as he began to feel sick. His body shifted and changed as his body grew bigger, black and white fur formed on his body, and he grew fangs and claws with a tail. His clothes ripped up and all that was left was ripped up black pants. Francis roared as he became the new him: a humanoid white tiger. "Is it too your liking?"

"Yes. Very much." Francis said.

…

Paul

It grew dark and it was time for Francis to call it a night as he was heading home. He swung through the city to spare him some time.

"I'm telling you, Peter, people won't shut up." Paul said. "After the game ended, it was all about Thomas and Ray that it was driving me up the wall."

"They won a game. It's only natural." Peter said. "By tomorrow, everyone will moved on from it."

"I hope you're right. I just can't stand it when they let it go to their heads." Paul said, but he felt his spider sense alerting him about something. Something jumped out and cut his line. "What the?!" He shot out another web and swung up, but something grabbed a hold of him and saw the tiger. He slammed him against a roof and tossed him aside.

"Paul, are you all right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but what was that? It looked like a tiger." Paul said.

"Correct." Paul looked up and saw the tiger that attacked. "Tell me, are you going to have a hard time forgetting me now?"

"That voice? Franney?" Paul questioned.

"It's Francis Coinsith, but you can call me Fang now if it will make it easier for you to remember."

"What did you do to yourself?" Paul said.

"I gave myself powers." Fang said. "It made me bigger, better, and stronger than you!" He pounced right at him, but Paul moved out of the way. Fang tried to slash at his head and Paul tried to avoid it, but Paul did get nicked on the side of his face.

"Aww!" Paul said as he held his face. "This kitty really has claws. So you mutated yourself just to prove you're better than me? I don't even know you. I've heard a lot of pitiful reasons, but mutating yourself just to prove something has got to be the worst." Fang leaped at him again, but Paul jumped over him. "Bad kitty. Down. Sit. Stay." Fang tried attack him again, but Paul ducked down. However, Fang balanced on his hands and kicked him in the back. Paul fell off the building, but he was able to shoot a web and swing away. "What's the deal with this guy?"

"He's been given tiger features. They're strong, fierce, and all kinds of dangers." Peter said. "Pull back for now. We don't know what you're up against this time."

"Good idea." Paul said as he swung off and left Fang thinking he's proven his point.

…..

The Next Day

Paul was spending his free period studying up on white tigers on his phone. If Fang is really like one, he has to get an idea on how to stop him.

"Pauli!" He heard Jean calling out to him and she took a seat next to him, but she noticed the cut that was just under his right eye. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?"

"I ran into an unfriendly cat." Paul said.

"Just a little higher and you could have lost your eye." Jean said.

"I'm fine. Is there something you need?" Paul asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to get away from that." Jean said as she pointed down to the other end of the room and saw Thomas bragging about himself to others.

"Yeah. It is a team effort, but I lead them well." Thomas said and people were buying what he was saying.

"I never realized how arrogant Thomas was back when we dated." Jean said. "Those who are arrogant are always so blind. They get distracted and offended by the slightest of things."

"Really?" Paul said and thought he could use that to his advantage. "Jean, do you know anything about a family with the last name being Coinsith?"

"A little." Jean said. "I know they're a pretty wealthy family and they excel at everything. They think there's no one in the world that's better than them." Paul thought about that and believes he might have a way of beating Fang.

…

Paul

"You sure this is a good idea?" Peter said as Paul was hunting down his tiger.

"Not entirely, but it just might give me the edge over him." Paul said. He looked across the buildings and spotted his little kitty. "Here kitty, kitty." Francis was jumping over to the roofs with ease and was loving his new powers, but he was getting fed up with his fun.

"As amazing these powers are, I have to change back and get back to my private studies." Fang said.

"You really don't know what you signed up for, did you?" Paul said as he landed down behind him.

"You again? I thought you learned that I'm better than you." Fang said.

"Fangy, you have no idea what you've done to yourself." Paul said. "Your family sound like they have way too much self-esteem that you're trying to live up to."

"Don't pretend to be sympathetic." Fang said. "There's a lot of pressure in being a member of the Coinsith. You could never understand how much I have to live up to, but I've been doing just fine."

"Says the wacko who turned himself into kitty litter." Paul said. Fang growled and attacked him, but Paul laid back and kicked Fang over him. Fang crashed through a skylight and landed in an animal display in a museum. "How fitting." Paul jumped down to continue the fight.

"Is that all you've got?" Fang said.

"I'm sorry. Could you not see beyond your own world or is your head so thick?" Paul said. Fang went to attack as he tried slashing at Paul, but Paul jumped out of the way and on the wall. "Are tigers so slow or is that another part of being Coinsith?" Fang tried jumping up to attack him, but Paul jumped and kicked him in the face. Fang grabbed a bench and tossed it at him, but Paul webbed it and tossed it back at him. "Wow! I thought tigers and Coinsith's were suppose to be impressive."

"Shut up!" Fang said as he tried to attack him again. Paul shot webs and more webs. Fang cut through them, but Paul was able to stay out of reach. Fang reached for him, but he couldn't and Paul wasn't even moving. He looked down and saw he was tangled in webs.

"Let me help you with that." Paul said and gave Fang a powerful hit that knocked him off his feet. Fang tore the webs off him and tried to get up to fight, but he saw no sign of Paul.

"You can't hide." Fang said as he began to sniff him out.

"You're trying to sniff me out? I thought Coinsiths were suppose to have some decency." Paul said and continued to get under his nerves. Paul came down from above and swung kick him into the display case for tigers. "How about that? You found actual friends." Fang got right back up to attack him, but he got caught up in a web.

"No! How?!" Fang said as he tried to get free.

"Think about it while I pound you around." Paul said. Without any means to block him, Paul was free to beat Fang. Paul kept at it until he gave a good uppercut that freed Fang from the web and knocked him out. "That's a good cat." The police soon showed up and were taking Fang away with some help from animal control. Hearing that a Coinsith was going to jail is a real news breaker. "Another bad guy bites the dust." Paul said as he watched the police taking Fang away.

"Good work." Peter said.

"It was easy. His arrogance became his own downfall." Paul said.

"That seems to happen a lot." Peter said.

"Of course, this doesn't explain how fancy boy even got those powers to begin with." Paul said. He had some ideas and they all led to one person.

…

Iguana

"It looks like your little experiment was a failure." Iguana said as they were aware Fang was arrested.

"It doesn't matter. We were able to experiment a little with tiger DNA and were given a hefty donation for it." Senner said. "Sadly, I wasn't able to locate the research of those spiders. If Spider-Man got his powers from one of them, it would have been most useful."

"We don't even know if it was from one of those spiders that Spider-Man got his powers." Iguana said. "Even if he did, we don't know which spider bit him."

"I suppose." Senner said. "Oh well. The tiger was just no match for the spider, but he is only one man. We'll find his weakness eventually." Senner had a point. Everyone does have their weaknesses, whether it's arrogance or something else, and it's only a matter of time until they have what they need to take Paul down.


	19. Spider-Man the Musical

It was late at night, but time doesn't matter with crime. Hydra, Glacier, and Tricker decided to work together and they are attacking a space facility.

"There it is." Hydra said. "That space facility has control over the central network satellite."

"Once we control that satellite, we'll have control of the network around the globe." Tricker said.

"And create worldwide chaos. The entire world will be ours to control." Glacier said. All three of them walked up to the front door and were all set to take that satellite. "Excellent. All of it will be…."

…ours.

"Did you just sing that?" Hydra questioned as they all thought it was really strange.

"Of course I did…"

…not.

Wait. I did. For some reason I can't stop this singing

And in my head I hear a ringing

(Hydra)

An unknown force, but where's the source

For some reason we sing instead of talk

(Tricker)

Who is doing this to us?

For this is surely…..

(All)

….deplorable!

Despictable!

(Tricker)

And if possible, kickable!

(?)

The Musicgician!

The source was a man in a purple suit and fedora and a mechanical cane looking like a microphone with a music note mask over his eyes. All three of them were ready to attack him.

Put down your weapons, my friends

He tapped all three of them with his cane and they're minds going blink with the three of them dancing to his voice

There's no need for us to fight

You all will fall under my spell

And you will have no choice, but to listen to my VOICE

I'm the Musicgician

Your freewill is gone

(All)

He's the Musicgician

And we are all his pawns

"You see, I have my own plans for this satellite." Musicgician said as he gained access to the control system. "It's the final component I need for my grand master plan."

(Musicgician)

I was such a fan of quire

And with science I found a way to make my voice hypnotic as I sing higher

Soon I used my voice and took a chance

In no time I had puppets dance

I'm the Musicgician

Crime is my path

(All)

He's the Musicgician

We should all beware his wrath

"Whoa! That's something you don't see every day." Paul said as he was watching. He thought he had to fight all three, but seeing a musical villain was something unusual.

"Somehow he's using his voice to take control of them." Peter said. "Be careful. We have no idea what this guy is capable of." Paul understood and went down and faced Musicgician.

"This little concert is over." Paul said.

"Spider-Man! Nice to meet you, but I'm afraid even you can't stop me." Musicgician said. He fired a beam from his cane, but Paul jumped and avoided his attack. Before Paul could do anymore, Glacier used his blasters and froze him around his legs. "I could make you my dancer too, but I think I'll save it for the grand finale."

(Musicgician)

My master plan is near

Just you wait for the whole world to hear

My voice will be heard all around

It will be such a lovely sound

I'm the Musicgician

This is what I live for

I'm the Musicgican and it willll beeeee myyyy biiiiiggggg SCORE

The four villains did a kickoff line as they all left him there. Paul has no idea what just happened, but he feels he's in one the weirdest fights yet.

…

The Next Day

"It was so weird." Paul said as he was talking to Peter about what just happened over the phone while he was at school. "He kept singing and got the others to do it too. What kind of weirdo is this guy?"

"I ran a scan." Peter said. "He has a mechanism around his neck that can cause people to sing for no reason. That cane of his fully hypnotizes them when he taps a person with it to sing and dance with his number."

"Just when I thought these villains couldn't get any weirder." Paul said. "I better get going. Class is starting soon." Paul ended the call and was trying to figure out how he's going to stop a singing villain.

…..

Musicgician

The Musicgician was using an old theater as his hideout. With Hydra's work, he had computers and other mechanisms setup. He and Hydra were at the top as they set a receiver and hooked his microphone to it.

"It's all coming together. Tricker and Glacier will cause a prison breakout so I can have more performers for my numbers and help me out bring down Spider-Man." Musicgician said. "Now to see if this will work." He turned on the receiver and it was sending out a signal through the whole city as he began harmonizing.

…..

Midtown High

Science class started up for Paul and the others. As Paul was working, Jean and Monica were secretly admiring him. Monica and Jean held a lot of admire for Paul and sometimes they can't even help it. Monica was the first to make a move as she walked over to him.

"Hi, Paul. Do you need some help? You don't seem to be getting much done." Monica said.

"Huh?" Paul said as he realized he was more focused on Musicgician than his work. "I'm okay."

"Yeah. He's got me." Harris said. Monica dealt with it and just walked off.

"Shot down." Jean whispered. "I'm not going to let Monica or Lindsay beat me in this." While she was admiring him, Thomas, Ray, and Amanda were annoyed about her crush.

"I don't get it." Thomas said. "Why is she into him after she went out with me? Porter probably thinks he's so cool."

"Someone needs to give them the 4-1-1." Amanda said.

"Look just try not to let it bother you." Ray suggested. As they were all working, Musicgician's signal reached the school and it was starting to come over them. Paul could feel he was about to sing, but he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted. No one really understood what was happening.

(Paul)

I can't get my head around this

Yet I just can't give it up

Though there are major problems

Like I can't stop singing

What is happening?

I just can't seem to stop

I think I would rather have my head pop

But I want to sing out what's going on in my head

Oh my gosh

What have you done to me?

I can't seem to make myself stop

Oh my gosh

What's happening to me?

It's like my brain is in a rush

And I want to be free

(Monica)

He's so confident and not a shame

He shows who he is and nothing to him is a game

(Jean)

I just want to be near him

I don't care if others think I'm insane

He brings out this side of me that I just enjoy

(Monica)

I admire how Paul is honest with himself

I never thought I felt this way to anyone

Yet around him I feel like all my problems are gone

(All)

Oh my gosh

What have you done to me?

I can't seem to make myself stop

Oh my gosh

What is happening to me?

It's like my brain is in a rush

(Paul)

Why is this all happening at once?

Okay, why is this happening?

Why do I keep feeling like singing?

I can't seem to close this gate

(Harris)

Everyone is doing it

I don't know

I think it's pretty great

(Thomas)

That boy is really getting on my nerves today

(Amanda)

You better set everyone straight

(Ray)

That's right cause you know what's what

(Monica)

I never knew how amazing Paul was

(Jean)

He's always been so cool

(Paul)

This so strange and I feel it keeps coming out

(Monica)

I feel it toooooo

(Jean)

I feel it toooo

(All)

We feel it tooooo

(Thomas)

That boy is through

(Paul)

Oh my gosh

What have you done to me?

I can't seem to make myself stop

Oh my gosh

What's happening to me?

It's like my brain is in a rush

And right now it needs to stop!

Everyon snapped out of it and stopped all the singing and dancing. It was so weird to all of them. When the bell rang, they all got out of there.

"That was so weird." Harris said as he and Paul went in the halls. "Why did everyone started singing and dancing like it was a musical?" Paul had an idea or two.

"Hi, Pauli." Jean said as she came up to them. "That was quite something in class. I never knew you had such an amazing singing voice."

"Actually, I don't really like to sing." Paul said. He heard his phone go off and saw it was a news video from Lindsay saying there was a prison break. "Uh….I have to go!" He said and started running.

"That's Paul for you. He always act so mysterious." Harris said.

"Yeah, but I think that's part of his charm." Jean said. Harris just left it at that with him thinking he'll never understand women. Jean watched Paul run off and another song was coming.

Look at him

Full of mystery

Yet compassion and bravery

A racing heart…..inside me

Beating uncontrollably

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe heeee seeee we're meant to be

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe heeee seeee we're meant to be

If only he could see…..my love

Then maybe he see…..we're meant to be

She wasn't the only one. Monica saw Paul run by and the same song was coming over her as well.

(Monica)

Look at him

A man of honesty

Always rushing off, but feels from chivalry

A spark ignites….inside me

Could this be what it means

(Jean/Monica)

If only heeeee could see my love

Then maybe heeee seeee we're meant to be

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe heeee seeee we're meant to be

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe he see….we're meant to be

They weren't the only ones. Paul changed into his Spider-Man uniform to fight the escaped criminals. Lindsay was there in her Blite outfit and singing the same song.

(Lindsay)

Look at him

Swinging away

Fighting evil all day

A thought occurs….inside me

It's of him and me

(All)

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe heeee seeee we're meant to be

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe heeee seeee we're meant to be

As they were singing, Paul was doing his best to fight off the escaped prisoners, but there were too many. Some even showed up around Jean and Monica and chased after them

If only heeee could see my love

Then maybe he see…..we're meant to be

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Lindsay was surprised as she saw the Musicgician come up behind her and took part in the song just as Jean and Lindsay got captured. Paul tried to reach them to help them, but the prisoners weren't letting him through.

(Lindsay)

Our voices might be in tune,

But you are not the man that makes me swoon

She ran off to try and help the four of them.

(Musicgician)

Your voices are a perfect match

But your lives I'll diiiiiiiiiiispaaaaaaaaaaatch

He fired a beam from his cane and it blasted Lindsay in the back with Paul getting knocked out from all the crooks. Both passed out with Jean and Monica becoming his prisoners as well.

…

The Theater

Spider-Man and Blite were tied up and for whatever reason, he had Jean and Monica with them as well. They tried to get out, but the ropes were tied tight.

"Sorry, but you won't be ruining my performance tonight, Spider-Man." Musicgician said.

"I get why you captured me, but why the girls? They have nothing to do with this." Paul said.

"That three-part harmony they were having was simply beautiful." Musicgician said. "I want to save some of the beautiful singers for last when the grand finale comes."

"What grand finale?" Blite asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Usually, the larger the audience, the less effective my singing is on others." Musicgician said and showed his receiver behind a curtain. "By hooking up my microphone to this receiver, it will use the satellite I've taken control, my voice can spread over the world. New York was just a test stage. What's more is that will also generate, let's call it, a worldwide lightning storm where if you get hit, you're completely under my control."

"I've heard of music madness, but this is ridiculous." Monica said.

"It's time for the world to hear my voice." Musicgician said. He pushed the receiver out and left the four of them.

"We've got to get out of here." Paul said. "I don't suppose any of you have a nail file or something that could cut these ropes?"

"I do!" Jean said. She tried moving her hand around and tried to get the file. She was able to and started to cut through the ropes and stop the show.

….

Times Square

The Musicgician set up a stage for his big performance as he was able to take control of so many people. He hooked up his microphone to the receiver and turned it on to full power. It let out a signal to the satellite and the satellite set out a signal to the entire world where white lightning was formed. Paul and the girls were at the top of a building and saw it was too late.

"Remember. We can't get hit by that light." Paul said. "You two stay here."

"Be careful." Monica said.

"At least we get a good view." Jean said. Paul shot out a web line for him and Lindsay, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"I guess I should start." Musicgician said and held his microphone.

The Muiscgician sings a song the world wants to hear

Let's not fight

Let's get along

For our music puppeteer

The Musicgician is who you obey

So do your job

Steal all you can

You all do as I say

Lightning struck down through the whole world and people were getting hit and falling under his control. Paul and Lindsay tried to reach him, but hypnotized people blocked them and they fought them all off.

It's too late

I've sealed your fates

Sing along to my song

A satellite projects my voice

You all do as I say

You have no choice

(The world)

The Musicgician sings a song that the world wants to hear

Let's not fight

Let's get along

For our musical puppeteer

The Musicgician is who we obey

So do your job

Steal all you can

We all do as he says

Paul and Lindsay were doing their best to fight off all the others, but there were too many. Jean noticed some coming after her and Monica and they both tried to run

(The Musicgician)

You still persist

But why resist

Sing along to my song

Dance a dance

You have no chance

Listen to the world

(The world)

The Musicgician sings a song the world wants to hear

Let's not fight

Let's get along

For our musical puppeteer

The Musicgician is who we obey

So do your job

Steal all you can

We all do as he says

Jean and Monica ended up getting captured and things were looking bad.

(The Musicgician)

Just you and him

It's looking grim

Lindsay got caught and Musicgician walked over to her and tapped her with his cane and she fell under his control

Now your mind is mine

Show him the way

Have him join the race

For you're now the ace

(Lindsay)

The Musicgician sings a song the world wants to hear

Let's not fight

Let's get along

For our musical puppeteer

Lindsay was giving Paul a fight. She kicked him back and he got held down. He looked and saw Musicgician doing the same to Jean and Monica and now he's the only one left

"You are one twisted musician." Paul said as he got himself free. "You want me to sing your song? Fine, but I'm singing my own tune." Musicgician was confused. Paul jumped to center stage and did something he was hoping he wouldn't have to do.

(Paul)

The Musicgician sings a song the world wants to hear

Let's not fight

Yet here we are

None of this is right

The Musicgician is who we shouldn't obey

So I'll do my job

I'll stop this now

He shot out a web and grabbed a hold of Musicgician's microphone

This all ends today

He smashed it against the receiver and it was destroyed everything.

"No!" Musicgician shouted. With the receiver's destruction, the signal was lost and everyone was being free. Paul punched Musicgician and knocked him out.

"Shut up." Paul said.

"Nice work." Lindsay said. "I'm hoping you might let me hear that lovely voice of yours some more."

"That reminds me, where's Paul?" Monica said.

"Yeah. I lost track of him." Jean said.

"Someone put a stop this." Paul said as he wanted this musical nightmare to end and that was curtains.


	20. Triple League Wannabes

"There's a robbery in progress on the corner of East 5th." Peter said as Paul was swinging out into action.

"Classic thugs? This shouldn't take longer than five minutes. A good way to get warmed up with all this cold winter air." Paul said as was near the area. He saw the store that was being robbed, but there was something else going on as well. The crooks got hit by a metal fist, blasted with some electricity, and fried with heat blasts.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"I thought that maybe you would tell me." Paul said. There three individuals down there. One was a buffed bald man made out of metal. The metal dispersed into a belt and he wore black pants and boots. One was a woman with long blue hair with electricity coursing through it and wore a blue jumpsuit with gauntlets and a harness. The third was a man wearing full body red armor and an H on his chest. They captured the criminals and people cheered for them.

"Thank you, good people of New York." The one in red said. "My name is Heat Ray. These are my allies. This is Iron and Volt. We're the Triple League." Reporters and other people gathered around asking all sorts of questions. Paul swung over and landed on the building with Heat Ray noticing. "Spider-Man! This is certainly an honor."

"More like confusing. Who the heck are you people?" Paul asked.

"Our apologies that we beat you to the crime." Heat Ray said. "My friends and I just recently arrived in town."

"We would have gotten away with it if it weren't for Triple League." One of the thugs said. Paul took notice of scar that ran under the thugs right eye.

"Well, I suppose it's okay since the crime was stopped." Paul said.

"Yes. You see, you inspired me to become a hero one day and that's just what I've become." Heat Ray said.

"Heat Ray, we should probably get going." Volt said.

"Yeah. The cops will be here soon." Iron said.

"I suppose you're right. I hope we can work together, Spider-Man." Heat Ray said.

"We'll see." Paul said as he shot a web and swung off. "That was weird. I never even knew these guys existed."

"Me either." Peter said. "How strange that they just show up out of nowhere the way the just did."

"Well, to some people, I did the same myself." Paul said and he heard his phone. He took a look and saw it was Edward Jamesith. "Uh. My boss. He probably wants some of my latest pictures. I probably should get going."

"Go ahead. I'll look more into this Triple League." Peter said. Paul swung off, but wondered just who these new heroes were exactly.

….

The Daily Bugle

"I'm here, Mr. Jamesith." Paul said as he entered his office with photos in his hand.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you." Edward said. Paul handed him some photos of himself as Spider-Man. "No. No. No. Who wants photos of this web-menace anymore?"

"Say what?" Paul said as he was confused.

"I have good news for you." Edward said. "You don't have to take photos of Spider-Man anymore. I want you to be taking photos of Triple League, new and "real" heroes of New York."

"Come again? Mr. Jamesith, you hate superheroes." Paul said.

"No. Just the masked ones, but these guys have no problem revealing their true names." Edward said.

"What? That's so irresponsible of a superhero. So who are they?" Paul asked.

"Heat Ray's real name is Scott Crew. His friends are Max Nooroo and his Scott's wife, Julie." Edward said. "This is perfect. New York has real superheroes. I bet they will get rid of that menace."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Paul whispered.

…..

Reserved Waters

Paul wasn't too big on the fact that this Triple League was given more credit when Spider-Man has been at this for a lot longer. Paul went over to Peter to see if he might have found anything.

"You didn't find anything on these guys?" Paul said.

"Nope. Everything Mr. Jamesith said about them was the truth." Peter said. "Perhaps they're just recent new superheroes. Perhaps you should see this as a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"These people are in their late twenties, seem to have life figured out, and obviously helped you out." Peter said.

"You're saying I should accept the fact these people want to replace me?" Paul said.

"Who said anything about replace?" Peter said. "I'm saying it's good that there are people like them that could help. Yes, you have Lindsay, but you two are fifteen. You should focus on your education."

"I want it on the record that I this is something I actually want." Paul said. Paul and Peter didn't get to discuss this more as they heard sirens going by. "I'll show you." Paul quickly changed into his Spider-Man attire and went to catch this crime.

…

Paul

Paul followed the police to another crime that was going on. Paul saw no sign of the Triple League so it looked like he was going to get to the crime first. However, when he got there, he saw the crime was already stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me." Paul said as the Triple League already had it done with some different dressed thugs. Paul dived down to talk to them.

"Spider-Man! We were wondering what was taking you so long." Heat Ray said.

"How do you people get here so fast?" Spider-Man said.

"Guess we're just that lucky." Volt said.

"It's not our fault you're so slow." Iron said.

"How do your powers even work?" Paul said.

"Well, Volt's electric powers come from her harness and gauntlets." Heat Ray said. "The discharge she creates also allows her to fly. Iron's belt produces flexible metal that covers his entire body. As for me, my armor generates its own source of heat while not having it affect me. With our powers, we can take down any threat."

"We would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for Triple League." The thug said that Paul took notice of before a group of people shoved him out of the way. Maybe Peter was right, but that didn't mean Paul had to like it.

…..

Midtown High

Paul was watching over the images of Triple League's latest victories. Everyone at the school was talking about them and they all thought they were so cool.

"Something bothering you?" He looked up and saw Monica coming his way.

"It's this Triple League. I'm glad they help out, but they showed up for only a few hours and they're the new heroes." Paul said.

"Understandable. You probably see Spider-Man as hero considering you're always taking photos of him." Monica said. "However, there are still some out there that see him as some sort of menace. I wouldn't worry about that. There are some people that feel the same as you.

"Give me a break. Spider-Man is the only real hero." Thomas said to which Monica and Paul noticed.

"Get with the program, Thomas." Amanda said. "Spider-Man is out and the Triple League is in. Spider-Man is so yesterday."

"I don't care. He's still my biggest hero and that's that." Thomas said.

"See what I mean? Even Thomas, who appears to hate you with all his guts, feels the same way about Spider-Man as you do." Monica said. "Try not to worry about it. After all, it takes more than a fancy suit and moves to really make a hero."

"Yeah. I know." Paul said, but he wasn't exactly feeling any better.

"If it makes you feel better, I feel the same." Monica said. "This Triple League might be doing some good, but Spider-Man actually saved my life. I'll always be grateful to him about that." Monica left after saying that and it did make Paul feel better seeing some people actually do appreciate him and all the hard work he's done in protecting the city.

"Glad to see there's still some fans." Paul said. He looked back the images captured form his mask on his phone and was wondering why he's even letting this bother him. They're here and they really do seem to know what they're doing. "Maybe I should just let these guys have it. They obviously stopped two crimes with no problems." That's what Paul believed until he saw something in the images and it didn't take him long to see something wasn't right. "Hold on." He used his phone to call Peter.

"Hello?" Peter said.

"Peter, are you near your computer?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Why?" Peter asked.

"Look at the thugs at both the crimes Triple League stopped." Paul said. At Reserved Waters, Peter did just what Paul said.

"Okay. I'm looking at both of them." Peter said.

"Take a good look at the only thug that talked in both of them when I got there." Paul said. "Do you see they both have the same scar under their eye?" Peter did that and he was beginning to saw the two thugs.

"You're right. They have the same scar. That's a little strange." Peter said.

"Maybe that's because those two different criminals are actually the same person." Paul said. "Don't you think it's a little strange?"

"You're right. Something weird is going on." Peter said.

"Is there any way to track Heat Ray and the others? I need to ask them some questions." Paul said.

"On it." Peter said. "Heat Ray's suit is producing its own source of heat. I think I can use thermal detection to track that heat source down."

"Good. It's time to see what kind of heroes these guys really are." Paul said.

…

Triple League

Triple League's hideout was a storage building they're using. The three of them met up with the thugs that were part of both crimes and gave them some cash.

"Excellent job out there. Keep up the good work." Heat Ray said.

"You got it, but can you turn the power down. It's becoming painful." The thug said.

"We'll see. We need to make all the crimes we stop look convincing." Heat Ray said and let the thugs let themselves out.

"Things are going well." Volt said.

"Even that dope, Spider-Man, doesn't suspect a thing. I bet we've proven we're better "heroes" than he is." Iron said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're on a roll and I like to keep it that way." Heat Ray said.

"Are you rolling downhill? Cause downhill is where you're heading now." All of them were surprised as they saw Spider-Man jumped down between them.

"Spider-Man? What are you doing here?" Heat Ray said.

"Learning the truth." Paul said. "I thought there was something strange about the crimes you stopped and I saw those "criminals" were actually the same people."

"And what would be your point?" Heat Ray said.

"You faked all those crimes to make yourselves look like heroes when you're nothing, but posers." Paul said.

"So what?" Heat Ray said. "Isn't that what you do according to that guy who runs the newspaper? People believe we're heroes and we get all the fame and glory."

"This isn't about fame. It's about helping people, doing what's right, and I don't create crimes. I actually stop actual crimes." Paul said. "So you admit that all those crimes you stopped were fakes that you created?"

"Yeah, Captain Obvious." Heat Ray said.

"Now who's the dope?" Paul said to their surprise. "You just admitted to being fakes and I'm wired. It's all been recorded to an outside source. So all of New York will know what fakes you are."

"Maybe they won't if we eliminate their spider menace." Heat Ray said and blasted Paul and knocked him into some craters. All three of them activated their powers and ready to take him down. "I did admire you, Spider-Man. Too bad we have to eliminate you now." Iron walked over and tried to crush down on him, but Paul jumped out of the way. Volt flew up in the air and fired blasts of electricity at him, but Paul was too jumpy.

"Stay still, insect." Volt said.

"You think at least one would get it right. Spiders are arachnids." Paul said. He saw what he was up against and knew he could use it to his advantage. "Hey! Come and get me, Mr. Shine. Your head shines without all that metal. Even your lady friend has more hair on you than you." Both of them took that hard. Iron tried to charge at him. Paul leaped over him and connected a web line to him. Volt unleashed some electricity, but Paul jumped backwards and pulled Iron with him and Iron getting zapped instead. Since his body was covered in metal, electricity was lethal to him.

"You're going to pay for that." Volt said.

"Volt, be careful. We talked about carefully using our powers around each other." Heat Ray said and shot out his heated blasts with Volt trying to help, but Paul kept jumping away. Paul looked up and saw a sprinkler system. He jumped up and swung his way up to the roof.

"Come and get me." Paul said. Heat Ray shot out a heated beam, but Paul avoided it and it caused the sprinklers to go off.

"No. I don't mix well with water." Volt said as she was starting to short out. Paul swung at her and kicked her right into the wall and hit the floor with knocked out.

"Don't treat her like that!" Heat Ray said as he was able to land another blast against Paul. Paul tried to get himself back up, but Heat Ray was getting ready to fire again.

"No you don't." Paul said as he webbed a crater and used it like a shield against his attack. Paul leaped at Heat Ray and gave him a strong hit against the jaw.

"Is that the best you got?" Heat Ray said as he tried to kick him back, but Paul grabbed his leg and tossed him back. Paul webbed him and pulled him in and drove his knee against his head.

"You….can't….beat me. I'm the hero!" Heat Ray said as he built some heat and tried to hit him.

"No, you're not." Paul said as he dodged the fist and gave him a strong uppercut that knocked Heat Ray right off his feet and right on his back. "Sorry, Heat Ray. Obviously, you don't even know what it means to be a hero." He webbed him down and left a fake hero and his friends there in shame.

…

The Daily Bugle

Peter had a recording of Spider-Man's and Heat Ray's conversation and had it saved on his computer. Paul gave the recording to Edward and they were both listening to it.

"Paul, I am impressed. You have a real future as a reporter." Edward said. "I can't believe I was so blind.

"Thanks, but I just felt that people should know the truth. I'm fine with just photography" Paul said. "So what do you think of your heroes now?"

…

Reserved Waters

"Unbelievable!" Paul said as he slammed a newspaper on the lounge table. After his little meeting, he paid a visit to Peter, but he wasn't pleased with the latest headline. "He claims that the Triple League is really no better than Spider-Man. They staged all the battles to make themselves look good and now he says I'm a bad influence on the people."

"Choose your battles, Paul." Peter said. "Besides, you did the right thing by exposing them. People who only pretend to be heroes shouldn't be called heroes at all."

"Perhaps. I'm just glad I don't have some competition to deal with." Paul said.

"Paul, you never had any competition." Peter said. "You're special. You're your own person. After today, you've also proven that your better hero than they ever were." Paul appreciated hearing that. Even if there are some that won't see him as a hero, Paul is New York's hero and he'll use his knowledge of being a hero to protect the city.


	21. Icy Christmas Time

Christmas was coming to New York, but it's hard to get in a jolly mood when you're swinging through the city in snowy weather. Paul was swinging his way to the school and trying to get there as fast as he could.

"I've got to ask Peter how he stays warm in this outfit when the weather is so brisk." Paul said. "If I catch a cold because of this, I might have to sue someone." You can't blame him. On a cold winter day, all you want to do is stay as warm as possible.

…

Midtown High

Paul was able to make it to school and was in the middle of science. Though it was pretty boring to him.

"Lighten up." Monica said and got his attention. "You should be happy and cheery. Christmas will be here before you know it."

"You obviously haven't been in New York for very long." Paul said as he didn't believe New Yorkers to be all happy and cheery even around Christmas time.

"Maybe, but it's better than mopping even during this time of the year." Monica said with a laugh and Paul did crack a smile. While those two were talking, Jean saw those two getting a little happy and she wasn't liking it. No way she's going to let Monica or Lindsay beat her to Paul. The bell went off and that marked the ending of class.

"Remember class that we'll have a test before Christmas break." Mr. Coles said. All the students were on their way out, but Jean hurried over to Paul.

"Pauli, I'm glad I found you." Jean said as she grabbed him by the arm. "I was thinking that maybe we could study together. I know your science grade has improved, but what do you think?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Paul said.

"Great. How about tomorrow during lunch?" Jean said.

"Yeah. That works for me." Paul said much to Jean's joy. It's like Jean thought, she's not letting Monica or Lindsay get ahead of her.

….

Glacier

Glacier was able to get out of jail and hideout from the cops. However, it wasn't easy for him. This cold winter weather was unbearable to him. It was like being in Antarctica in nothing, but a swim suit. He's hiding out in an old and rundown apartment and was doing his best to stay warm, but it wasn't easy.

"This is ridiculous." Glacier said as he shivered under a blanket on the couch. "I can't go outside or do anything with that weather out there." He heard a knock on the door, but he wasn't in the mood for visitors. "Go away!"

"That's not an appropriate tone." Glacier knew that voice and it changed his attitude.

"It's open. Come inside." Glacier said and the person behind the door was White Streak without all his armor. "I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea it was you."

"I only came by because I have an early Christmas present for you, Glacier." White Streak said and pulled out a device with a strap going through it.

"What is it?" Glacier asked.

"An upgrade to your suit." White Streak said. "Your regular costume does keep you warm, but it can't help you during this winter time. However, if you wear this with it, it will up the power and you can withstand this cold winter air."

"Are you serious?" Glacier said as he was liking the sound of that.

"It's yours and you know what to do with it." White Streak said. Glacier did indeed.

…

Reserved Waters

Peter wasn't feeling much of the Christmas spirit either. He reached for a photo of him when he was younger and his family and he's wondering what he's going to do about Christmas this year.

"Peter?" Paul called out as he was on the other side of Peter's door.

"Come on in." Peter said as he put the photo down and Paul let himself in.

"I'm starting to wonder if it will ever stop snowing." Paul said as he shivered from all that cold air.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be doing some Christmas shopping while you can? Shop till you drop." Peter said.

"Very funny." Paul said, but he took notice that there was something bothering him. "Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Just doing some thinking for this Christmas." Peter said. "Annie's away and Mary Jane is gone. It's just having me think of the good old days."

"Aren't you going to get on a plane and go see your daughter?" Paul asked.

"I can't really afford the plane ticket." Peter said. "Besides, there isn't really any room for me at her house with her husband and my grandkids. I'll be fine." Paul actually felt really bad for Peter. It sounds like Peter will be all alone when Christmas comes. Before he could talk more about it, he heard some sort of news alert going off on his phone and he saw there was trouble.

"Uh oh." Paul said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Reports of ice hazards appearing almost instantly around the city." Paul said.

"It doesn't sound like its natural. You better do some investigating." Peter said.

"I'm on it." Paul said as he held off on the whole Christmas talk until this matter was settled.

….

The Brooklyn Bridge

Glacier had the new device strapped around his chest and he was enjoying his fun in the snow. He shot beams from his blasters and created ice hazards. Cars and other vehicles were getting caught in traffic jams and accidents.

"It really is near the wonderful time of the year." Glacier said and took aim with his blasters at an armored car. "If I were you, I get out of the vehicle."

"If anyone was you, New York would be a lot more bitter." He looked up and spotted Spider-Man.

"I should have known you would show up sooner or later." Glacier said.

"What's going on? I thought around this season, you would have moved to L.A. or somewhere to stay warm." Paul said.

"Sweet, right?" Glacier said and tapped his new device. "Thanks to this, I can stay warm even in the harshest winter. It also gives me the chance to freeze you!" He fired his blasters, but Paul jumped out of the way and on the street. Paul shot out two webs and pulled the blasters out of his hands.

"You never learn, do you?" Paul said as he charged at him to attack, but Glacier was able to stop that.

"Actually I do." Glacier said and landed a strong hit against the face. Then, he drove his knee into the gut. "Did you really think I spent all that time in jail just waiting to be free? I've been hitting weights." He pounded Paul across the face again and knocked him down. Glacier grabbed a hold of his blasters and took aim. Paul flipped back and avoided his cold blasts.

"Not bad. You got some moves, but you're going to need more than that." Paul said.

"How about this?" Glacier said. He fired around the street and caused ice spikes to form out. Paul jumped to the side, but he slipped on the ice and was falling down to the river. Paul shot out a web and swung, but he still ended up going under the water.

"AWWW! Cold!" Paul shouted as he resurfaced. "I'm so going to need some of Mom's hot chocolate after today." He climbed his way back up, but Glacier was already gone. As if the winter could get any worse.

…

The Next Day

"Achoo!"

"Watch it." Jean said. Jean and Paul were at lunch together and studying like Jean asked. At the moment, they were reading the news with Paul's photos on front page. "Photo taken by Paul Porter. Front page material. Just one of your many talents."

"Achoo! I wish another was keeping warm." Paul said as he was still freezing from his fight.

"Why don't you let me help?" Jean said as she wrapped her arms around and made herself comfortable.

"Um….thanks." Paul said and looked over the news while Jean was doing some studying. "What bothers me is that the Bugle blames Spider-Man for all of it. So much for getting in the Christmas spirit. Wait. Shouldn't that be a sample of mitosis?"

"Huh?" Jean said and saw the mistake. "Oh yeah. Thanks. Anyway, don't worry about Spider-Man. He usually finds a way to prevail. I do have to ask, is everything okay with you? Aren't you excited? I know you use to be all down and grumpy, but I figured this time of the year would help you crack a smile."

"Not this Christmas." Paul said as he was starting to get upset. "It's going to be my first one without my father."

"Oh." Jean said as she was starting to feel sympathetic towards him. "I get that it must be hard, but you still have your little brother and your mother. Besides, there are other people that care about you and I know you must care about. Christmas is a time to be with all the people you care about."

"You really think so?" Paul said.

"Yeah, like me." Jean said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Paul would agree, but unless he gets Glacier, Christmas is going to be colder than it needs to be.

….

Glacier

Glacier continued to cause an icy havoc in the city. He was walking out of bank with bags of money in his hand and was starting to get all cheery in his own villainous way.

"I'm dreaming of a green Christmas. Money all around." Glacier sang.

"Too bad you're on Santa's naughty list." Glacier turned around and saw Paul hanging on the bank.

"Again? Don't you know that when people give you the cold shoulder, they don't want to be bothered by you?" Glacier said.

"You mean you don't like me?" Paul joked. Glacier dropped the bags of money. He took out both his blasters and fired away with them with Paul avoiding each of his attacks. "You got a good look of him, right?"

"I did." Peter said. "That device of his is the source of how he's able to handle all this cold air despite his adjusted body temperature. All you have to do is break it and he'll be taken down."

"Sounds simple enough." Paul said as he continued to avoid Glacier's attacks. He swung on a light post and launched himself at Glacier with his kicks hitting him. Glacier slid against the ground, but he wasn't beaten yet.

"You'll have to do better than that." Glacier said.

"No problem." Paul said as he tore off an ice spike. He jumped up and spun around as he used his web and slammed it against Glacier. Paul was about to hit him, but Glacier caught the arm and tossed him back.

"I told you that I've been working during my time in jail." Glacier said. "It's going to take more than simple tricks for you to beat me."

"If simple tricks aren't going to work, I'll just have to try something else." Paul said. "Come and get me, snowflake." Paul jumped into the air and started swinging.

"Come back here." Glacier said as he chased after him. Glacier did his best to freeze him solid, but Paul wasn't making it easy on him. "Stand and fight."

"You have to move fast enough to fight me." Paul said as he continued the chase.

"Where are you going, Paul?" Peter questioned.

"I just need to fool him and maybe show him a little winter fun." Paul said. Paul continued the chase around New York and Glacier was starting to get annoyed.

"Where is he going?" Glacier said.

"Just a little further." Paul said as he rounded a corner. Glacier continued to follow after him, but he lost sight of him when he turned the corner. He kept his guard up and kept his eyes opened for him. "Spider-Man? I'm not in the mood for Marco Polo."

"How about Tackle Marco Polo?" Paul said as he came down from above and kicked him in the back. Paul webbed Glacier by the shoulders and hoisted him up in the air to be on the same level as him.

"Hey! Put me down!" Glacier said as he tried to get himself free.

"You got it." Paul said and gave him a strong kick that sent flying and crashed on the ground. Glacier tried to get himself back up and in the fight. "Time to chill, Frosty." Paul was referring to a snow truck that came by and shoveled some snow right on Glacier.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Glacier said as he tried to dig himself out of the snow, but Paul dived down and pulled his thermal device right out off of him. "No!" Glacier could already feel the cold air and snow get to him and he was beginning to shiver.

"Sorry, Glacier. This is why you should always make preparations before playing in the snow." Paul said. Paul wrapped him in web cocoon and had him hang on a light post. "This should keep you nice and snug until the police show up."

"Actually, I do feel sort of warmer." Glacier said. He might be a villain, but he doesn't deserve to freeze to death.

….

Paul's House

Later that night, Paul was helping his mother with some Christmas decorations. He put a wreath around a picture of his family with his father in it. He thought about what Jean said and she was right. His father might be gone, but he still has people that care about him and who he cares about. Speaking of people who care….

"I'm willing to bet the police will give Glacier a nice and warm cell." Paul said to Peter over the phone.

"I'm sure there is." Peter said.

"Listen, there's another reason I called you." Paul said. "I know that you won't be able to see your daughter for the holidays. This is also the first Christmas I have without my father."

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Peter asked.

"Well, I talked it over with my mother." Paul said. "We were wondering, when the day comes, if you would like to spend Christmas with me and my family?" Peter actually felt so heart warmed on that offer.

"I would love to. That's so nice of you." Peter said.

"Christmas is a time to be with the people you care about." Paul said. It's still a little while before Christmas, but it's never too early to get in the spirit.

….

White Streak

Not everyone was getting in the spirit. White Streak was looking over the news that happened between Glacier and Spider-Man in his office. He expected something like this would happen.

"Oh well. Glacier alone isn't much of a match for Spider-Man." White Streak said. He closed up the news and walked on over to the windows of his office with a cup of hot chocolate and thought about something that's going to come. "I only needed Glacier to send out a message to Master and Goldberg. New York is being divided up, but all three of us are fighting for complete control over the whole thing. I want those two to understand that New York will be mine and I've already marked the areas that are my territory. As for Spider-Man, he doesn't seem to be aware of the danger that is coming either. Will New York fall under our ruling or will Spider-Man actually stop us. I can hardly wait to see what happens." Despite how they are close to one of the greatest times of the year, evil never stops causing trouble and now New York is being divided by three evil crime lords. Will Paul be able to defeat them?


	22. Homeless of the Heart

The holidays weren't that far away. People are all cheery and getting in the season. For Paul, it was a little tough because he was dealing with freezing air. He was doing his best to keep warm as he still had some shopping to do.

"I don't know what's worse." Paul said. "Swinging through the cold air in tights, but going really fast or wearing warmer clothes, but going a lot slower."

"Any spare change, sir?" He looked and saw a homeless man asking for some money. Paul felt a little bad, but he figured there wasn't really much he could do.

"Feel kind of bad. The guy has nowhere to go and nowhere to be." Paul said and kept walking. He just minded his own business and kept going, but he felt a change in the wind and it was blowing fierce. He was also hearing people screaming. "What the?" He turned around and he saw a blizzard that was going on. "The forecast didn't call for this." What Paul couldn't see was that someone was in the very center of the blizzard.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." The person in the storm was a girl that looked about her age. Her skin was blue and her hair was white and she was wearing worn down lavender winter clothes. She also looked really sad. Paul took cover between some buildings, but the blizzard around the girl was a strong one.

"What's going on?" Paul questioned. He looked through the storm and he spotted the poor girl. "What? What is she doing? She should get out." He wanted to go out and help her, but he noticed the storm was getting weaker the further away she gets. "Great. Another supervillain to deal with." Paul went further back so he could change into his Spider-Man outfit.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." The girl repeated as she continued to walk through the snow.

"Ice Queen!"' Paul called out as he swung through the snow and wind and was able to get her attention. "I don't know what you're doing, but you can't let all this snow stay. New York's cold enough as it is." He shot out a web and connected it to her, but the web instantly turned to ice and it broke to pieces. "What?" Paul didn't understand how this was happening.

"Just leave me alone." The girl said as she released a powerful force of cold wind and snow. Paul got hit hard and it knocked him off his feet and under some snow. The girl looked terrible about what she just did and she started running as fast as she could.

"I've been given the cold shoulder before, but this is ridiculous." Paul said.

…

The Mall

Paul decided to swing the rest of the way to the mall, which was where he was going to do some shopping with his family. On the way, he was telling Peter about what he saw.

"It was weird. It was like she was a walking blizzard and I have no idea who she was." Paul said.

"This certainly is strange. It doesn't look like she was using any devices. Maybe her powers are natural like yours." Peter said.

"Any relation to Glacier? They're both ice-themed villains." Paul said.

"I've checked around, but Glacier has no family in New York. So she can't be a relative." Peter said. "Just keep your eyes open if she comes around again."

"Got it. Now, I have some shopping to do. Can't believe I said that." Paul said as he snuck his way inside the mall. Paul quickly changed his clothes and ran inside as he looked for his mother and brother and that's just who he found.

"There you are, Paul." Trisha said. "I was starting to get worried about you."

"Sorry, but you know how hard winter likes to be." Paul said.

"Do I really have to be here?" Mark said.

"Yes, if you want to get Christmas presents for me and your brother." Trisha said and the three of them got moving.

"Okay. You know the drill boys." Trisha said. "You see something, don't wait a moment and just get it. Do it fast before any of the shopping hogs grab anything."

"It's the mall. It's not a wrestling ring." Paul said.

"Sometimes they're one in the same." Trisha said. The three of them kept walking until she spotted someone she knew. An African American with curly black hair. "Mr. Prester!" She got hit attention and he went over to greet her.

"Mrs. Porter. It's good to see you." Prester said.

"Meet my sons. This is my oldest, Paul, and my youngest, Mark." Trisha said. "Boys, this is Mr. Prester. I've met him at a few charity events I ran. He runs a homeless shelter."

"Good to meet you boys." Prester said as he shook both their hands.

"So are you doing some shopping?" Trisha asked.

"No. I'm actually trying to find someone. I was thinking she would be here, but I don't see her yet." Prester said. "I wish we could keep talking, but I should really get going."

"Of course." Trisha said as she pardoned him. "Okay. Mark, you're staying with me. Paul, you're free to go any store. Do you have enough money?"

"I'll be fine." Paul said and went on ahead of the two. Paul was scouting through the mall as he tried to figure out what to get his brother and mother. He kept looking until he saw Jessica, Harris, Monica, and Lindsay. "Hey, guys!"

"Paul! Great to see you here." Monica said.

"I take it you all were doing some shopping when you ran into each other." Paul said.

"Basically." Lindsay said.

"We all got some great deals." Harris said. "I got my Dad an assortment of ties for only five bucks."

"And I got my Mom a lovely figure." Jessica said.

"Sounds like you all are doing well." Paul said. He was glad for his friends, but he got serious. He looked through the crowd and he was able to spot the same girl he saw earlier. "Lindsay, maybe you can help me find a few things." He grabbed Lindsay's arm and pulled her through the crowd.

"Whoa! What's the deal? Looking for some mistletoe?" Lindsay asked.

"I saw a girl I saw earlier today." Paul said. "She has the ability to create a blizzard around her. We better keep an eye on her." Both of them carefully followed the girl. The mysterious girl stood in a store and was admiring a glass figure of an angel. She just wanted to hold it in her hands as she reached for it.

"Please don't touch that." The store owner said and stopped her.

"I'm sorry. It's just so beautiful." The girl said.

"Yes. Are you here to buy anything?" The store owner asked.

"No, sir. I can't really afford anything here." The girl said.

"I see. Then, get out. This is not a lounge." The owner said as he was pushing her out the door. "We don't allow your kind in a classy store like this."

"My kind? My kind!" The girl said and suddenly a blizzard was coming right out of her and it was spreading through the inside of the mall. People were running from her as the blizzard was freezing and tearing everything up. Harris and the girls saw what was going on and got caught in the storm.

"What's going on? Some sort of winter wonderland spectacular?" Harris said.

"I don't think this is a show." Jessica said as the storm raged. All of them tried to find their way out, but this blizzard was becoming intense. The blizzard even caused a sign to break off from the wall and it was about to crush down on Monica. She was about to get crushed until Spider-Man swung in and saved her.

"Spider-Man?!" Monica said.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. It's Michelle, right?" Paul joked.

"No. Monica." Paul said.

"Well, Monica, you really shouldn't be in an indoor blizzard." Paul said as he placed her down and guided her out of it. Lindsay jumped near the mystery girl and dressed as Blite.

"Sweetie, you really shouldn't be having tantrums in the mall." Lindsay said as Paul joined her.

"Just leave me alone!" The girl said as the storm continued to grow stronger. So strong that it blew them back a few feet.

"What's her deal?" Lindsay said.

"I'm not exactly sure." Paul said. "Be careful. She can actually generate this storm from her. Even my webs froze from just touching her."

"What better way to get all warmed up than a good old fashion fight?" Lindsay said as she went to attack him.

"No! Don't go rushing in!" Paul shouted. Lindsay jumped up and tried to attack her, but the girl commanded the wind to blow against Lindsay and it blew her back with her hitting the wall. "Blite!" Paul tried to move through the storm, but it was hard. "This storm is so strong. I can barely move."

"Emma!" Paul was able to see through the storm and saw Mr. Prester trying to reach her. "Emma, calm down!" He was calling out to the girl and he seemed to know her. However, the area around him was starting to freeze and the girl didn't even seem to notice him. Paul was able to fight through the storm and swung his way over to Mr. Prester and got him out before he could freeze.

"Mommy, I'm scared." The girl named Emma heard a child's voice.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." She noticed a small girl and her mother with her mother trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry." Emma said as she looked like she was going to cry and ran off with the storm going with her.

"She gives White Christmas a whole new meaning." Lindsay said as she got up and walked over to Paul.

"No kidding. Are you okay?" Paul asked Mr. Prester.

"Yes, but I'm worried about Emma." Prester said.

"Emma? You mean that girl just now?" Paul questioned. "Do you know her or something?"

"Yes. Not personally, but in a way." Prester said. "Her name is Emma Beller and she's homeless."

"She is?" Lindsay said.

"Yes." Prester said. "She's had a hard life. When Emma was a little girl, her mother became sick and she passed away. She lived with her father for a while, but she ended up getting kicked out and ended up alone on the street. I tried talking to her a few times for her to come to the homeless shelter I run, but she doesn't know how to open up and trust anyone."

"Do you know how she got these powers of hers?" Lindsay asked.

"I did ask her about that." Prester said. "She told me that her master gave them to her, but I didn't understand what she meant."

"Her "master" you say?" Paul said as he had a pretty good idea what that meant.

"Yes. I'm really starting to get worried about her." Prester said.

"If all this is true, why would she attack people like this?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe….Maybe she didn't mean to. She didn't seem like she wanted to fight. It seemed more like she wanted to be left alone." Paul said. "She was the same when I saw her earlier. We need to know more about her. Do you know of any place she could have gone?"

"Yes." Prester said. "I actually know a building people who are homeless gather in Manhattan Village. I go by every once in a while to see if anyone would come to my shelter. She's been staying there."

"Lindsay, you try and track Emma down. Her powers are getting out of control and I'm worried she might accidently hurt someone." Paul said.

"What about you?" Lindsay said.

"I'll check out that building. We need to know more about her so we know what we're up against." Paul said and they needed to hurry before all of Manhattan is buried in snow.

…..

Manhattan Village

Paul swung his way over to that district of New York. He let Peter know what's going on and he was plenty angry for who was really behind all this.

"That's the story." Paul said. "Her "master" is actually Master. I can't believe he would do this to someone like her. She must have been one of his earlier experiments."

"Maybe, but there could be a chance for a cure." Peter said. "Let's just stay focus on finding a way to help this poor girl now."

"I'm at the address Mr. Prester gave me." Paul said as he landed down at the front an old building. He went on inside, but there were a few more homeless people than he thought. All of them were acting scared. "No. It's okay. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here about a girl named Emma Beller. I'm hoping to learn more about her to help her." Most of them were hesitant to go near her, but one woman did.

"Come with me. I'll show you." The woman said and she led the way through the building. They went up a few floors until the floor turned to ice. "She sleeps in the room on the right."

"Thank you." Paul said as he went on inside, but he saw the whole room was covered in ice. "Oh my god." He looked around and felt so bad for the girl. Paul noticed the one thing that wasn't covered in ice. He grabbed a hold of it. It was an old photo of her and her mother and she was holding a glass figure of an angel. "Is this her mother?"

"Yes. She was so sad when she lost her and things have never been the same." The woman said. Paul can relate. "Then, when she got her powers, most people can't get near her. She gets so upset about something and creates that blizzard. She must have the hardest of us all." She left the room to leave Paul time to think.

"So that's it. She probably can't control her powers." Paul said.

"You're right. I theorize that Emma's powers alter depending on her emotions." Peter said. He looked around for he never knew how bad it must be for some homeless people until now.

"Have homeless people always had things this rough?" Paul questioned.

"I'm afraid so." Peter said.

"I never noticed." Paul said.

"Most people don't. Some homeless people can't really afford warm clothes or food." Peter said. "Every day and every night they struggle to stay warm. That's why it's good there are some people out there that are willing to help them." Paul needed to pay closer attention to these things. He took the picture with him and hurried out so he can find some way to help Emma.

"She had it so hard when she lost her mother." Paul said. "That's bad enough, but now she's forced into isolation because of what she's become. That's something no one deserves." He was now more set than ever to help her.

…

Paul

Paul swung through the city until he came across Lindsay. It didn't seem like Lindsay had any luck on finding Emma.

"Were you able to find anything about her?" Lindsay asked.

"A lot more than I was expecting." Paul said. "I'm guessing you weren't able to find her."

"No. Her trail has gone…cold." Lindsay said as she tried to be witty.

"It's getting late. I think we should call it a night. We'll look for her tomorrow." Paul said and Lindsay agreed. Both of them headed separate ways and were heading home. As Paul was swinging through the city, he couldn't stop thinking about poor Emma. His thoughts were stopped when he felt his spider sense go off. He felt himself get blasted in the back by a cold force of wind and knocked into the snow. "What the heck?" He got back up and saw that Emma found him, but she didn't look happy.

"Give it back." Emma said as she unleashed the force of her own storm and Paul was doing his best to resist it.

"Give what back?" Paul said.

"It's mine. Give it back." Emma said. She unleashed the force of her powers, but Paul swung his way over and got behind her.

"Wait." Paul said as he pulled out the photo he took. "Is this what you're talking about?" The storm wasn't getting any calmer. "Chill out, Emma!" When she heard her name, the storm went away.

"You….You know my name?" Emma said.

"Yeah." Paul said. "I also know what happened to you. I also know that there are people who care."

"No one cares about me." Emma said.

"That's not true. There are some people out there who want to help." Paul said.

"You have no idea how hard it is out here." Emma said as she turned away. "When you're homeless, people see through you. That man knew no one cared about me. That's why he experimented on me and gave me these powers. Now because of them, I'm even more alone than ever." She dropped to her knees and cried.

"Listen, I'm not going to pretend I understand your pain." Paul said. "I'm not going to pretend I know what it's like to be homeless, but I do know what it's like to lose a parent. I lost my father. I know how painful that must be, but there are people who care and they are out there who want to help you." He walked over to her and held the photo to her. "You just need to let them." Emma took the photo back and cried against him as she finally felt glad someone could understand her in a way.

…

The Homeless Shelter

Paul brought Emma to the homeless shelter and took her to see Mr. Prester. She sat in his office and he came in to speak with her.

"Hello, Emma. I'm glad you finally decided to come in." Prester said.

"Will this place really help me?" Emma asked.

"Of course. We'll give you food and warmth. Go have a look around." Prester offered and she went to do just that as she passed Paul.

"Thank you." Emma said and went to look through the place.

"Will she be okay?" Paul asked.

"It will take some time, but I think she'll love it here. Thank you for bring her when I couldn't." Prester said.

"She just needed someone who could connect with her." Paul said and was on his way out. Just as he was leaving, his phone went off and he saw it was his mother. "Hey, Mom. Sorry. I should have called, but I'm fine. Mom, you have connections, right? There's something I want to do."

…

A Few Hours Later

Thanks to Trisha, Paul was able to get his friends and a few others to help out. They all went to the homeless shelter and were passing out food and clothes for all of them and it was heart-warming.

"Well, you impress me again, Porter." Monica said as she walked over to him. "What got you to do something like this?"

"I guess I just got a new perspective about this." Paul said.

"Well, whatever your reason, you really are something amazing." Monica said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Christmas is a time to help others and what they're doing now is helping those who really need it.


	23. Tricker's Trick Pt1

Christmas and New Year's Eve has come and gone again, but the winter continues on. However, there is one person in New York that didn't seem so jolly about the snow. That is the looney Tricker. He looked out the window from where he was standing and seemed all confused.

"What's with the snow and the white?" Tricker said. "Halloween is a time for it be red, orange, yellow, and black." Tricker loves Halloween so much that he thinks every day is Halloween. He heard a phone go off and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tricker." The person on the other end of the line was White Streak. "Listen, could you come and meet me at my home. I have a task that I want you to handle. I even have some new toys for you."

"Sounds like it could be fun." Tricker said.

…

White Streak

White Streak relaxed in his home with some hot tea as he was expecting Tricker to appear at any moment. He heard a humming sound and saw Tricker fly right through the window on his glider.

"I'm here. Good evening." Tricker said.

"I see you're not any calmer than the last time I asked for your assistance." White Steak said.

"Nope. So I'm here. What do you want from me?" Tricker said as White Streak had some of his tea.

"It's a simple thing really. I need you to eliminate Spider-Man." White Streak said.

"That's it?" Tricker said. "You could have just told me that over the phone. What about these new toys you say you have for me?"

"Patience. I'm getting there." White Streak said. "There's something much bigger going on. Goldberg and Master have New York divided out and they continue to have their territories grow. While I'm doing my best to keep them out of my hair, Spider-Man could be a problem. I want him taken care of before he brings down everything I worked so hard for."

"Why not just trick the web-head in helping you and bring those other two down?" Tricker said.

"Spider-Man will never agree to work with me if he was aware I'm expanding my own share of New York." White Streak said. "If he won't help me, he's against me. You were actually the first villain he took on. I figured you would like to settle that old score."

"So that's where I come in. What exactly do you have for me?" Tricker said. White Streak reached inside his pocket and pressed a switch. Tricker heard something made of metal and it sounded like it was walking towards them. Tricker noticed a robot that was ten feet tall with the head of a flaming pumpkin and guns for arms. "Ooh! Is that my pretty new toy?"

"And plenty more from where this one came from." White Streak said. "Hopefully, they'll help you bring that spider down."

"Sounds like a lot of Halloween fun." Tricker said, but he was having other ideas in that crazy head of yours. "Say, you don't mind if I have some of my own fun while I'm doing this?"

"Like what?" White Streak asked.

"Stay tune. You'll see." Tricker said with a chuckle and flew right back outside with something crazy in store for Spider-Man.

"Next time use the door!" White Streak called out.

…

The Next Day

School started up again after winter break was over. Paul hurried inside after he was trying to escape from the cold.

"Morning, Paul." Harris greeted.

"Hey, Harris. Is this cold weather ever going to end?" Paul questioned.

"Not a big fan of cold weather, are we?" Harris said. "Look at it this way, we only have a couple months of it left."

"Yay." Paul said with fake enthusiasm. Just then, his spider sense went off. "Duck." He pushed Harris down just as a football flew over their heads and right into Ray's hands.

"Aw man. Harper and Porter are still here." Thomas said. "I guess my Christmas wish didn't come true."

"It just means we get to mess with them a lot longer." Ray said and Thomas laughed at that.

"Of course we'll be dealing with Thomas at least until we graduate." Harris said.

"Don't jinx it or we could be stuck with him the rest of our lives." Paul said.

"Pauli!" Paul looked down the hall and saw Jean made it to the school.

"Hey, Jean. You're back. I heard you went to Miami for New Year's." Paul said.

"Yeah. It was fine with it being all warm and sunny, but it wasn't much fun without you there." Jean said acting a little timid.

"Oh!" Paul said as he wasn't really sure what to say. "I should probably get ready for class."

"Um…okay." Jean said as the boys walked away. That didn't go the way she thought.

"Lame, Paul. It is a little mystery as to how you got three girls to be into you." Harris said. "Have you even thought about which one you want to be your girlfriend?"

"Give me a break. I'm not really looking for a relationship." Paul said.

"So you plan on stringing them along when you know how they feel?" Harris said. "You're more of a heart throbbing bad boy than I thought."

"Shut up." Paul said as he wasn't really comfortable talking about it. Meanwhile, Jessica was at her locker and gathering her items.

"Jessica!" Jessica looked down the hall and saw Monica heading her way.

"Monica!" Jessica said. "Back at school. Christmas and New Year's Eve has gone by and now my favorite is coming up. Valentine's Day will be here soon."

"So Valentine's Day is your favorite?" Monica said teasing a little. "Any particular guy you have your eyes on. It better not be Paul because I value our friendship too much."

"No. Paul seems like a great guy, but he's not really my type." Jessica said with her face becoming red. "Although, the person I do like is pretty close to him." It didn't take long for Monica to figure out who that was because there's only one person that's close to Paul that she could think of.

"Harris?! Do I detect you have feelings for Harris?" Monica said, but Jessica got embarrassed and covered Monica's mouth so people couldn't hear her.

"Okay. Yes, I like Harris." Jessica said. "That's why I like it when you or someone else goes off with Paul. It gives me a chance to be alone with Harris."

"Relax." Monica said as she took her hand away. "I won't say anything. You scratch my back and I'll be yours." The two of them have become good friends and that's why they help each other out. Homeroom started up and everyone was heading in. Just as Paul sat down, he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Hey, big boy." Lindsay said. "What gives? You didn't get to kiss me when midnight came."

"What made you think I would?" Paul said as he shook her off.

"Spoiled sport." Lindsay complained.

"Go, Spidey!" Thomas said. Paul looked to see him on his phone.

"What are you screaming about?" Paul questioned.

"Spider-Man. What else?" Thomas said as he showed Spider-Man on his phone and kicking butt. "He's been busy during winter break. This guy rules. Of course, you'll never know how that feels."

"You think he could take a page from your book to not brag so much." Lindsay said. However, Paul had his mind somewhere else. That video had him thinking of what is going on out in New York.

'I might have been on break from school, but Spider-Man surely wasn't.' Paul thought. 'White Streak, Goldberg, and Master are trying to take over parts of New York and slowly expanding. All three of New York's crime lords are trying to take New York by force or other means. I need to find some way to stop them for good or else we'll be looking at a city-wide gang war.'

….

The Daily Bugle

"Who is he and where does he come from?" Edward said. He was looking over info and photos he had over Spider-Man as he wanted to know who he was, but he keeps coming up with nothing. Dennis walked in with an envelope and was tired of seeing him like this.

"Sir, maybe you should take a break from this whole thing with Spider-Man." Dennis said.

"I can't when he's out there all the time." Edward said. "I have to find out who he is and bring him down."

"I'm serious. Obsession isn't healthy and we've got "real" problems to worry about." Dennis said as he tossed the envelope at his desk. Edward opened it up and saw it was of the three crime lords. "New York is looking at a gang war between White Streak, Goldberg, and the mysterious Master."

"Well, why haven't they been locked away?" Edward asked.

"They haven't been caught yet." Dennis said. "No one knows the identity of Master and the other two keep slipping away despite all the evidence that's against them. We've even questioned a few of those who were involved with them, but they don't know much or won't talk."

"This does seem to be getting serious." Edward said. "Say, do you hear something?" They all began to hear a strange sound and it seemed to be getting louder. Dennis followed it towards outside and looked out the window.

"Uh….you might want to see this." Dennis said. Edward walked over to it and he was quite surprised to see what was in the air.

….

Midtown High

First period was about to start and people were about to go, but Paul heard his phone went off. He looked and saw it was a message from Peter and it said "Heads up."

"What?" Paul questioned as to what that could mean.

"Trick or treat!" Paul recognized that crazy-sounding voice.

"Hey! Who put this clown on my phone?" Thomas said. It wasn't just him. Tricker was appearing all over on those who were using their phones, computers, and televisions all over the city.

"Tricker? What's that wacko doing?" Paul said.

"Hello all of New York!" Tricker said. "We're going to have such fun today! I have a little challenge for our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. If he chooses to accept it, he could save hundreds of lives. If not, I guess it's time we say bye. He better show up soon." For some reason, a timer was appeared on the screen and it was counting down from eight hours.

"What could this be about? Any ideas, Paul?" Harris asked, but he wasn't getting an answered. "Paul?" He looked, but he saw Paul was already gone. "Did he already go to class?"

…

Paul

As soon as Paul heard that Tricker was holding some sort of challenge for him, he knew not to keep a crazy person waiting.

"What do you think he's planning?" Paul asked Peter as he swung through the city.

"Not sure. I might have an idea or two on what that timer is for, but not telling us what's going on while the timer is running….he might be smarter than he looks." Peter said. "Somehow he's broadcasting this live video through the entire city. If you want an idea as to where he's shooting it from, take a look around the sky."

"Why?" Paul said as he landed on a roof high in the air. "What could be in…." Paul didn't finish that as he saw what Peter was talking about. There was a blimp flying over the city holding up three screens with Tricker on it with a camera room in the background. "Now I see what you were talking about."

"Spider-Man? Where are you? Time is ticking?" Tricker said. He had cameras set up around the city and one of those cameras spotted Paul. "There you are! I knew you couldn't resist."

"No games, Tricker. What is this about?" Paul said. "From the looks of things, time is of the essence."

"Sure. Sure." Tricker said. "You want to get right to the point? So be it. We seem to have enough time for a conversation, but fine."

"Tricker!" Paul shouted.

"Fine! There's a bomb somewhere in Manhattan." Tricker said and that was starting to cause panic through the city.

"A bomb?!" Paul said.

"That's right." Tricker said. "There's a bomb that's going to go off and you have less than eight hours to find it. You think that's enough time for you to find it and defuse it? Hello. This is New York. You never really have enough time."

"I don't get it. What's going on in that head of yours that you would do something like this?" Paul said. "Wait. I'm about to reason with a crazy person. There is no reasoning with crazy."

"I thought we could have some fun and action for Halloween." Tricker said.

"Halloween was three months ago. Do you not get that?" Paul said.

"Phish-posh." Tricker said. "I think we have bigger problems than my satisfactions. You need to find the bomb or else there's going to be a giant hole in New York City. If you think it's going to be easy, it's not. I'm also broadcasting this to all of the city because who doesn't want their local city hero entertain them?"

"You sure it's not just because you're nuts?" Paul said.

"You also have to get through the Jack-o-bots!" He showed images of the robots White Streak gave him. "Better hurry, Spider-Man. You said so yourself time is of the essence."

"Just when you think people can't get any nuttier. He's not even giving me a hint." Paul said and started swinging, but he has no idea where to even start looking.

"We'll find that bomb. We just need to get in Tricker's head and find that bomb." Peter said.

"I'm not digging around in the head of a nutcase." Paul said. "What's this guy's deal anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Peter said. "I've done some research on some of your villains and I learned a thing or two about him."

"Go on." Paul said.

"Tricker was actually once a normal person until he was about nine." Peter said.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"One day, he got scared and enjoyed it so much that it scared him for life." Peter said.

"He got scared and he liked it? Let me guess. That scare was on Halloween, wasn't it?" Paul said.

"That's right. Ever since then, he's loved Halloween so much that it turned him into the lunatic we're fighting right now." Peter said.

"I do not want to know what kind of scared made him into this freak." Paul said. "We've got to find that bomb, but where could it be?"

….

Peter

While Paul was doing the foot work, Peter was working from his end as he tried to run a scan through the city to find that bomb.

"There must be some way to find the bomb." Peter said. "Tricker gave us eight hours. That seems like an awfully long time. There must be some importance to it. Does eight have something to do with the location?" Peter ran a scan of the city with anything related to eight. "I hope I'm right about this. Even with all this time, we don't have much to lose."

…

Paul

All eyes were on Paul as he continued to look through the bomb. He was looking all over the outside of some buildings and tried glimpsing on the inside of some buildings, but there was too much ground to cover and buildings too tall to look through. He landed on another wall, but he was coming up with nothing.

"This is ridiculous. Even with eight hours, there's no way I can search through all these buildings to find that bomb." Paul said. "If there's anyone who knows where that bomb is, tell me right now."

"Keep searching and swinging, Spider-Man. The clock is ticking and toking." Tricker said. "Look at this, you've already lost over two hours."

"I don't need this guy breathing down my neck." Paul said.

"You know, we need some more action." Tricker said. Paul felt his spider sense going off and he dived out of the way as bullets were shot through.

"Now what?" Paul said. He looked across the street and saw a couple of those robots taking aim at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Get him! Get him!" Tricker said. Both the robots continued to fire at Paul, but Paul ran against the building wall and avoided each of those shots.

"This guy is smarter than he appears to be if he knows how to use those things." Paul said. He jumped off the wall and dived down the street. The robots aimed down, but Paul swung and moved around the building they were on. Paul swung over to the other side of the roof. He webbed one in the head and pulled with all his might to have the head tear off. The other one tried to shoot at him, but Paul was too fast for it. He took the head of the one he beat and smashed it against the other one to have it fall into the streets and smash to pieces.

"Did you enjoy my treat, Spider-Man?" Tricker said. Paul was getting annoyed with Tricker and all his talking.

"Wait. What am I doing? I'll just come up that blimp and have you tell me where that bomb is."

"Na-ah. Do that and I'll have the bomb go off remotely. You have to find that bomb first." Tricker said. "Better get moving. You have only about five hours remaining."

"Again, he's smarter than he looks." Paul said and started searching again.

"Paul! I think I might have found where the bomb is." Peter said and that had Paul stop in his tracks.

"Are you serious?" Paul said.

"Yeah. I tell you, but we don't have time." Peter said. "I think it might be on the movie theater that's eight blocks down from Eighth Street in the Upper East Side."

"Of course. The time amount was also a clue." Paul said. "Wait. Upper East Side? Where I am now, it's going to take me around an hour to get there."

"Get going then." Peter said and Paul did just that as he was swinging as fast as he could through the city.

…

The Movie Theater

Paul hurried as fast as he could to the theater. He swung up to the roof of the building right next to him. He looked down and saw two more of those robots and they were guarding the bomb.

"I see it!" Paul said.

"Not bad, but let's see if he can even get close enough to it. Get him, boys!" Tricker said. The robots were alerted of Paul's presence and began firing. Paul jumped off the roof and was heading down. He nearly hit the street, but swung off and the robots lost track of him. Paul came around and landed on the roof. He webbed one's arms from behind and yanked them off. He rushed over and smashed his fist through the head and tossed it over to the other one to knock it down. Paul got on top and ripped out some circuits from the it's head and had it shut down.

"Now for that bomb." Paul said as he hurried over to it and saw there was still about four hours left. "Old man, I need help to defuse this thing. If I take it away from here, Tricker could set it off remotely."

"I see it." Peter said. "I'll guide you through it. First, open it up." Paul found the compartment and opened it right up to see four colored wires. "Now take out the power conduit so it doesn't overload."

"English!" Paul said as he was annoyed.

"The red part on the end that looks like a C." Peter said. Paul saw it and pulled it right out. "First is the power source. Pull out the red wire."

"Got it." Paul said as he took the red wire out.

"Then, take out the yellow wire that leads to the timer." Peter said. Paul followed the orders and took it out. "Finally is blue and black."

"That should do." Paul said, but he heard a beeping sound and confetti went off. "What?"

"Congrats, Spider-Man. You took out a FAKE bomb!" Tricker said.

"A fake?!" Paul said. "If this bomb is a fake, where the heck is the real one?"

"Hold on." Peter said as he was running another scan. "Now that I know what to look for, I bet I can find it."

"How do you do all that on one computer and your old age?" Paul questioned.

"Pay attention in school. You'll learn." Peter said. He continued to run a scan through the city, but when he got some matches, it was worse than he thought. "Oh no. There are twenty-four bombs through the whole city!"

"Twenty-four bombs?! I could barely find one!" Paul said.

"Yes. There are twenty-four bombs, but only one of them is real and Spider-Man only has….oh dear. That's not a lot of time." Tricker said as half of the time was already gone. How can Paul find one bomb in a city of eight-million people and places?

To Be Continued….


	24. Tricker's Trick Pt2

"Twenty-four bombs?! Twenty-four bombs?!" Paul said. Tricker issued a challenge for Spider-Man where there's a bomb somewhere in the city. Paul thought he had it, but it turned out to be a fake. Peter ran a scan through the city and found twenty-four bombs through the city, but only one is real and Paul has less than four hours to search through all of them and the city.

"I'm afraid so and I have no idea which one could be the real one." Peter said.

"You better get moving, Spider-Man." Tricker said as he watched from his blimp broadcast station. "You've already wasted half of your time searching through the city only to get a fake bomb."

"I'm really starting to hate this guy." Paul said.

"We've got to keep the viewers entertained." Tricker said. "Time for some action." Paul was alerted of some danger and saw more of Tricker's robots coming to attack him.

"How many of these dumb things does he have?!" Paul complained.

…

The Daily Bugle

Most of the city was watching this broadcast video. Most of them were hoping that Spider-Man will make it.

"This is just ridiculous. This is just another way for Spider-Man to make himself look good." Edward said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dennis said. "Sir, Spider-Man is racing against the clock because there's an actual bomb out in the city. It could be anywhere."

"It's a publicity stunt." Edward said. "Spider-Man must know where that bomb is. He's probably going to wait until the last minute to get it."

"Don't you think you might be overthinking this whole thing? That sounds a little extreme." Dennis said. "Maybe that crazy villain, Tricker, is solo on this and Spider-Man is doing what he can to stop him."

"Don't twist my words around." Edward said. "As far as I'm concerned, Spider-Man is guilty until he's proven innocent."

"It's suppose to be the other way around. Let's just stay focus on this." Dennis said as they turned their attention back to the video. "No matter how we look at it, Spider-Man has to move fast and find that bomb."

…

Peter

Peter continued to search through the city to see if he could find where that bomb is, but he wasn't coming up with anything.

"Anything?" Paul asked.

"No." Peter said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find anything that leads to that real bomb. Who knew Tricker knew how to cover his tracks?"

"This can't be by his own doing. It's got to be White Streak's or one of the other lunatics in the city." Paul said.

"We don't have time to interrogate anyone." Peter said. "We don't even have any proof at the moment, but we have to stay focus on this task. Keep searching, Paul. That bomb has to be somewhere."

….

Paul

Paul continued to search through the city, but time keeps going down with each passing moment and Tricker kept getting in his way. Tricker's robots fired at him, but Paul kicked one off a roof and smashed his fist against another one's head. He looked and spotted one of the bombs under a vent.

"Got one." Paul said as he pulled it out, but it ended up shooting confetti at him. "Argh! Another fake!"

"Look at the bright side. You have only about twenty-three to go and there is only three hours left. Where does the time go?" Tricker said.

"This is pointless. I can't go, find, and take all of them a part until I get a winner." Paul said. "There has to be something I'm missing."

"I'm sorry, Paul, but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do." Peter said. "Look, you can do this. You just need to use your head. You need to understand how Tricker thinks."

"Okay." Paul said as he took some deep breaths to try and stay calm and think. "I need to think like Tricker would. Ooh! That's a nightmare. Let's see. If I was a Halloween loving lunatic, where would I hide a bomb?"

"Spider-Man? Hello? Trick or treat. You time is ticking, you know." Tricker said.

"Wait! Trick or treat?!" Paul said. "That's it. Tricker likes to play tricks and treats. He already played his tricks with his fake bombs, but he hasn't played his treat. His treat would have to be something that I like. I think I got it!" Paul started swinging off for he might have figured out where the bomb is.

"Hey! Where's he going now?" Tricker said.

"Peter, do you still have that map of the bombs?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Peter said.

"Is there one near the Daily Bugle?" Paul asked.

"The Daily Bugle?" Peter questioned and he had a look. "Yeah! There's one inside the building."

"That one has got to be the real one." Paul said.

"What? How do you know?" Peter questioned.

"Think about it." Paul said. "Tricker always asks for tricks AND treats. He already played his trick with that first fake bomb and setting up fake bombs all over the city, but he hasn't played a treat yet. Since the Daily Bugle has been constantly trashing me, he probably think it would be a treat for me to see it blown."

"Oh my goodness! When you say it like that, it actually makes sense!" Peter said.

"Yeah. I better hurry over." Paul said.

….

The Daily Bugle

"Where is that web-head going?" Edward said as everyone continued to watch. Dennis paid close attention to the background on where Spider-Man was swinging through.

"From the looks of the streets and buildings, it looks like he's coming in this direction." Dennis said.

"He's what?!" Edward said. He looked out the window and he soon spotted Paul swinging in their direction and saw him go up the roof.

"Hold on. If he's here, then there has to be a bomb somewhere in the building." Dennis said.

"There's what?!" Edward said. Paul landed on the roof and was faced with more of those robots.

"I'm getting sick of these guys." Paul said. They were about to fire, but Paul webbed one and tossed it into another. Two of them fired at Paul, but he leaped over them. He smashed his foot in the back of one and used a web line to pull the other one over so he could slam his knee against it. "I better get inside." Paul hurried over and tried to get inside before the bomb goes off.

"How could there be a bomb in here?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know, but we should evacuate the building." Dennis said.

"Hold on. We don't know if there's really a bomb in here." Edward said.

"Everyone, get out!" Paul shouted as he slammed through the door. "The bomb is somewhere here in the building."

"See?" Dennis said.

"Got it. Everyone, out!" Edward shouted and everyone was getting out as fast as they could.

"Okay. Where did he put that bomb?" Paul said as he started turning over desks and was searching all over the place. "It's got to be here somewhere, but I only have a couple hours to find it."

"Paul, keep thinking like Tricker. Where would Tricker hide it as a treat?" Peter said. Peter tried to think about it. Where do you hide a bomb in a place that hates you and makes it sweeter?

"Mr. Jamesith's office!" Paul said as he ran in the office and searched through the building. "It's got to be somewhere. It has to be somewhere where Mr. Jamesith couldn't see it." Paul looked around the office and soon saw one place it could be hiding. "The vent!" Paul slid over to the vent and pulled it open and saw the bomb was there.

"Fine. Fine." Tricker said as he came on a screen on the bomb. "You found the real bomb, but you won't disarm it in time."

"What are you talking about? I still have over two hours." Paul said.

"Do you?" Tricker said as he pressed a button and the countdown was accelerating. "Looks like you'll barely get two minutes." Paul needed to move fast and disarm the bomb. "You do remember how to disarm it right?" Paul tried to ignore him and get to work. "Not the red wire! You want to blow everyone up?"

"Shut up!" Paul said.

"Do you remember the order? It's red, blue, yellow, black, yellow, red, blue, blue, black, yellow, red, blue…." "Enough!" Paul said as he interrupted Tricker and grabbed the bomb.

"I have a better idea." Paul said and pulled the screen off and cut Tricker's connection.

….

Tricker

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Tricker said as he tried to get a connection back. "What's going on? What did he do?" Tricker tried to find out what happened, but he heard a tapping on the glass. He turned around and saw Paul hanging on the window and was holding the bomb.

"Excuse me, but I think this belongs to you. I'll just leave it up here." Paul said as he webbed it to the side of the blimp and dropped down.

"It's at this time I like to say a very important message. Run!" Tricker screamed as he took his glider and jumped out of the blimp just before the clock reached zero and exploded. The blimp was heading down with Tricker on his glider and saw the blimp plummet. He saw Paul was able to create a web with the blimp getting caught in it so it doesn't hurt anyone. "How did he make that so fast?"

"Same way I'm going to beat you so fast." Paul came up from behind Tricker and knocked him off his glider. However, his glider flew over to him and caught him.

"Nice little trick, Spider-Man. For that, I'll give you a nice treat." Tricker said as he unleashed his gum-shaped bombs, but Paul avoided each of them. "Didn't like that? How about some of this?" A gun opened up from his glider and he started shooting at him, but Paul took cover behind a building.

"I'm really getting sick of being shot at." Paul said. Tricker flew around to get him, but he saw Paul was already gone.

"Where did he go now?" Tricker said, but he felt something land right behind him.

"Here I am." Paul said as he got Tricker in a headlock.

"So you want a ride, do you?" Tricker said and he started flying around in New York's skies.

"Seriously, has anyone given you medication or anything?" Paul said as Tricker flew around like a madman. Tricker stepped on Paul's foot and got himself free and shoved him off. However, Paul webbed the glider and was still holding on. "That's it. I'm done with all the craziness that's going on." Paul shot another web and it got it on Tricker's back.

"Now what?" Tricker said.

"This ride is over." Paul said as he let go of the glider and Tricker was pulled down with him. Paul swung over to another building and smashed Tricker through the window and knocked him out. "Finally! That takes care of that. Now, I need to figure out how to explain to my teachers and my mother where I've been all day."

…..

Reserved Waters

Peter was doing his best to relax after that situation. All that stress is not that great for an old man. He continued to work on his computer when Paul swung in through the window.

"Finally!" Paul said as he took off his mask. "That whole thing was insane. I knew Tricker had some issues, but I've never seen anything like that before."

"I don't think our problems are over quite yet." Peter said.

"What? Now what?" Paul said as he just wanted this day to be over.

"Look here." Peter said as he brought up some news. "While you were fighting Tricker, all this was going on and a few people noticed it. All these locations that were attacked were under the control of Master."

"Say what?!" Paul said. "This whole thing was to distract me. White Streak! Tricker works for him. While I was distracted, he tried to take some of Master's territory. No wonder Tricker's crazy plan had some brilliance in it. That's it!"

"Paul, wait." Peter said, but it was too late as Paul already placed his mask back on and swung out the building to confront him.

…..

White Streak

White Streak was doing some work in his home office. It seemed like his plan work and that's what made Paul upset as he smashed through the window and landed down in front of his desk.

"Doesn't anyone use the front door anymore?" White Streak said.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Paul said. "You using Tricker to keep me busy while you attack Master and the places of New York he's taken over."

"I thought so, but my plan backfired." White Streak said.

"Say what?" Paul said.

"I was planning to take some of the areas Master has claimed, but he proved to be more powerful than I thought." White Streak said. "Master might actually be the better of the three of us."

"So you and Tricker both have failed. How fitting." Paul said. "If you think I'm letting you off the hook, you're dead wrong."

"You want to fight me now?" White Streak said. "I hold no objection to it, but you might want to stop and think for a moment."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this." Paul said.

"I think I can." White Streak said. "If you take me down and send me to jail, it will give Goldberg and Master the opportunity to take over the areas of the city that I have control over. In the end, you be helping either of them spread their empires."

"I'll just take them down like I take you down." Paul said.

"Perhaps you could." White Streak said. "Though, you need to think of this through a strategic point of view. Why help them spread their empires when you should be focusing on keeping us at bay." Paul hated to admit it, but White Streak had a point.

"Fine. Have things your way for now." Paul said. "You just better watch your back. I'll be coming for you, all of you." Paul went out through the windows and swung through the city.

"He can fight, but he won't be able to take us all out. You're the one who better watch your back." White Streak said.

"I can't believe this." Paul said as he swung through the city. "If I try to take one down, the other two creeps will use it as an opportunity to rise in their power. My only chance to take them down is when all three of them are together. I won't give up. I'll keep fighting. Just you wait. I'll get you three yet." This battle between the crime lords and Spider-Man is intensifying. Hopefully soon, Paul and Peter will bring down those three once and for all.

…

Master

White Streak and Spider-Man weren't the only ones that were keeping track of what was going on. Master watched what was going on himself, but he was also aware of what White Streak was trying and stopped him. He was also aware of the vital role Spider-Man is going to have in this three-way war.

"That fool White Streak. He actually thought he could get the better of me." Master said. "I'll give credit for where credit is due. It was a brilliant idea to use Tricker to keep Spider-Man distracted so he wouldn't interfere, but it wasn't enough to get the best of me. Spider-Man, you truly are something if White Streak would actually use you like that, but I'm not one to take you lightly. New York is dividing under our ruling and I know you'll do everything you can to stop us. Just you wait until I take part in this personally, Spider-Man. You have no idea what I'm capable of." How long will New York be tormented by these three villains? Will there be any chance for Paul to bring them down?


	25. Villain's Valentine

"Remind me why I'm doing this again." Paul said as he was on the phone and was getting himself dressed up in a suit and tie. He was also on the phone with Harris.

"It's Valentine's Day, Paul." Harris said. "Monica and Jessica told me they wanted to go out for it and they asked if we were both free. So I agreed and we're heading to a nice restaurant."

"You better not be trying to set me and Monica together." Paul said.

"It will be fine. Besides, what's wrong with having a girlfriend?" Harris said. "One more thing. I actually invited Jean as well and she'll be coming with Thomas and the others."

"Thomas actually wants to hang with us and you agreed?" Paul questioned.

"It's not like that. I couldn't talk Jean out of it. I think she wants to make you jealous and she would rather spend Valentine's Day like this than alone." Harris said. "Speaking of your love interests, do you know what's going on with Lindsay? If all three are there, this could get a little chaotic."

"I actually talked to her about that." Paul said. "She's not really into the whole cliché valentine stuff like flowers, fancy meals, and chocolate."

"What is she into then?" Harris asked.

"I didn't ask. I don't think I want to know." Paul said. "Look, I'll go, but I want it on the record that I'm only there as friends."

"Fine, but you'll still have a great time." Harris said, but Paul was having his doubts.

…

Master

Master has his own plans for Valentine's Day. He was fixing himself up so no one could see his mutated parts. Everyone believes he is just a regular person and he has to keep the illusion.

"Dr. Senner, I'm leaving now." Master said and left Senner with his work.

"Sir, are you sure you want to go alone?" Senner said. "You're going to meet with White Streak and Goldberg and they're bringing reinforcements. Shouldn't you do the same?"

"No." Master said. "The people of New York believe I'm on their side and I need to keep the illusion. It will be less suspicious if I don't travel with a criminal. We also agreed to come alone. If anyone asks, I'll say I'm just negotiating with these crime lords in hopes that I can get them to change."

"And what if Spider-Man gets involved?" Senner asked.

"If he's smart, he won't." Master said and left for his business.

…..

Harris

Harris was outside and was waiting for everyone else. He stood out a fancy restaurant known as Belle Lune. He saw a cab pulled out with Jessica in a lavender dress and Monica in a black one.

"Hey, Harris. Hope you weren't waiting long." Monica said.

"Hey, girls. No, I haven't." Harris said. "I've got to say you both look great."

"Thank you." Jessica said as she blushed from Harris' words.

"Paul should be here any moment now." Harris said.

"Really? I bet he's gonna look like….." Monica didn't get to finish that sentence as she spotted Paul heading in their direction in a fancy suit and Monica had hearts in her eyes with her actual heart beating so fast. "…..an absolute hunk."

"Hey guys." Paul said.

"Glad you could make it. Shall we go inside?" Harris said as he opened the door for them and all of them went inside. All four of them took a seat at a table and it was a lovely place with classy live music and everything.

"Everything looks great." Jessica said.

"And a little expensive." Paul said as he was worried about money.

"Don't worry about it. We're all going to chip in." Monica said.

"Hey. What a coincidence." All of them looked up to see Jean in a lovely blue dress with Thomas, Amanda, and Ray all dressed up with Thomas in a navy blue suit and Amanda wearing a pink dress.

"Hey guys." Paul said.

"I can't believe it. Porter and Harper are here? There goes our dinner." Thomas said.

"Since we're here, you don't mind if we join you guys, right?" Jean asked.

"You can't be serious." Amanda said.

"You can if you want." Paul said much to Monica's disapproval. They got another table and brought the two together and placing Paul between Monica and Jean.

"I can't believe this." Amanda whispered to Ray. "If I didn't know any better, I say she wanted it to be this way."

"Why did you have to invite them?" Jessica whispered to Harris.

"It was Jean's idea. I couldn't talk her out of it." Harris said. With nothing else to do, they decided to roll with it.

"So Paul, what's Mr. Parker doing tonight?" Jean asked.

"He's actually staying in tonight. No plans or anything." Paul said.

"This is a nice surprise." All of them looked up to be faced with Master, Alexzander Polser. "I remember some of you from Midtown High."

"You're Alexzander Polser!" Monica said.

'This can't be good. What's he doing here?' Paul thought. 'Play it cool, Paul. Spider-Man knows that's Master, but he isn't aware that Paul Porter doesn't. I'll have to play it low until I can sneak off without drawing suspicion.'

"So what are you doing here?" Harris asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He has a hot date." Thomas said.

"Sadly no." Master said. "I'm actually here on business. I'm meeting with a few people here. It might be Valentine's Day, but my work is never done. I don't wish to spoil your dinner. Have a nice time." He left them alone, but Paul kept his eyes opened for him. Master went off in a back table where no one would disturb them.

"I'm glad you could make it. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"As if I would miss this." Master said. He was met with White Streak and Goldberg. It was a meeting of the crime lords. Master had a seat and they all got to talking. "I must admit I was surprised when you both agreed to this meeting."

"I think it would be necessary." White Streak said. "All three of us have been at it with each other for a while. One should make negotiations before going to war."

"Yes, but there wouldn't be a war if you two just let New York be mine." Goldberg said. "There's only enough room for one of us to rule New York."

"Relax, Goldberg." Master said. "There's no reason for hostility. I'm sure there's a way for us to get all what we want."

"Building a criminal empire is no different form building a regular empire." White Streak said. "It should be done through unification and expansion."

"I suppose I see the reasoning in that." Goldberg said. As the three of them were running their negotiations, everyone else was enjoying a nice time. Everyone started dancing with each other like Harris and Jessica and Amanda and Ray. Monica even got Paul to do some dancing.

"So you can sing, take great pictures, and know how to dance." Monica said. "I wonder what else you can do."

"Nothing you really need to know about." Paul said as he referred to his powers. He was trying to keep his eyes open for Master and whoever it was he was meeting with. As for Thomas and Jean, the two of them were just hanging back, but Thomas had other things in mind.

"Come on, Jean. Let's dance." Thomas said.

"I guess I am in the mood for some dancing." Jean said as she got up. Thomas thought it was going to be with him, but she walked over to Paul and Monica instead. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Actually yes." Monica said as she didn't want this ruin to be moment.

"Come on, Monica. We're all here for some fun." Paul said. He let Monica go and had Jean take her place. Jean was enjoying herself as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she's actually dancing with him." Amanda said. "If I didn't know any better, I say she planned this."

"Maybe we should just leave it alone." Ray said.

"Excuse me?" Amanda said as she was not in full agreement.

"Jean seems to really like him. If she really does, maybe Porter isn't really all that bad." Ray said, but Amanda didn't like it at all. As they all continued to dance, Jean was able to look across the restaurant and spot the criminals.

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Polser talking to some criminals?" Jean questioned. Paul turned around and spotted them. Paul was doing his best to keep his eyes on all of them.

"New York is such a big city." Master said. "I'm sure we can split it in three even sections where we each have control over."

"You expect me to take a share of New York?" Goldberg said.

"What's the matter you walking money bag?" White Streak said. "Are you saying that you don't know how to share?"

"Goldberg, we must get some share of it if we really decide to split New York for all of us to control." Master said.

"Not a chance." Goldberg said as he slammed his hands on the ground. "I think I should stop laying around. New York is mine and mine alone."

"You always were so stubborn." White Streak said and activated his armor. Everyone had their eyes on them and Paul knew he would have to act soon.

"Gentlemen, remember why we came here." Master said.

"I think we all know the real reason we came here." Goldberg said.

"Ambush to eliminate the competition and take New York for ourselves." White Streak said. Goldberg and White Streak had their fists collide and pushed the other back. White Streak shot electricity at both of them, but they both avoided it. Master decided to take part and attack as he kicked White Streak. He had to be careful not to blow his cover. Goldberg tried to attack both of them with a lariat attack, but they both ducked out of the way.

"I knew this would happen." Paul said. "Everyone, get out of here and find cover." Everyone was hurrying to the exit. Paul and his group tried to hurry out and Paul was doing his best to make sure they all get out.

"Hurry." Harris said as they were almost out. Paul noticed White Streak was about to attack near them.

"Lookout!" Paul said as he pushed Monica and Jean out the door, but White Streak's blast hit over the door and caused it to be blocked off with Paul still inside.

"Paul!" Monica shouted as they were all afraid he was trapped or hurt.

"I'm fine. I'll find another way out." Paul said, but he used this as an opportunity. He hid behind a table and used the commotion to change. "Good thing I brought my other suit." This was the chance he was waiting for, to bring all the crime lords down, and he can't let it go. The fight went on as White Streak blasted Master into the wall, but Goldberg tackled him. Master jumped in the air and kicked Goldberg in the head and tossed a chair at him.

"I was expecting more." Master said.

"And I expected a quiet night." All three of them looked up and saw Spider-Man hanging on the wall.

"Spider-Man!" All three of them said.

"Who else?" Paul said as he jumped off and webbed a table to have it slammed against Goldberg. He came down and kicked him in the face. Goldberg growled and tried to crush him, but Paul jumped away from him. White Streak charged and shot some electricity at him, but Paul jumped out of the way. Master jumped at him and drove his knee against him. Master also grabbed a hold of Paul and tossed him on the stage.

"I got an idea. Spider-Man is the nuisance of all our problems." Master said. "How about whoever takes him out gets to take New York?"

"I do love a good gamble, but an emperor doesn't gamble. I say it's a free for all." Goldberg said.

"Doesn't matter." Paul said as he grabbed a cello. "It's time all three of you face the music." White Streak was the first to attack him. He tried to attack him with a fist of electricity, but Paul slammed the cello against him. Goldberg got a hold of a table and tossed it at Paul with him getting hit and slammed against the wall. Master jumped on the stage and held him down, but Paul wasn't done yet. He webbed Master in the face and blinded him. Paul used the opportunity to hit him across the face and got free. Paul jumped up to the roof to gain some distance from them.

"You can't run forever." Goldberg said as he was grabbing everything he could and tossed it at him, but Paul was doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"I got him!" White Streak said as he fired at Paul and Paul did get hit from that attack as he fell to the floor. Goldberg ran at Paul and grabbed him by the leg and tossed him right to the wall. White Streak blasted Paul again and he went right through the wall where innocent people were. "He's mine."

"I don't think so." Goldberg said as he knocked White Streak out of the way so he can have Spider-Man to himself. White Streak and Master weren't down either as they went after him. Paul tried getting up with help of the police.

"You okay?"

"No one will be with what's going on." Paul said. Goldberg slammed through the restaurant walls to continue the fight. Everyone stayed back as Goldberg tried to tackle Paul like an elephant, but Paul was able to jump over him. White Streak tried blast at him, but Paul webbed his arms and pulled him in and gave him a kick to the face. Goldberg grabbed Paul from behind and tried to crush him.

"I'll squash you and New York will be mine." Goldberg said.

"I think not." Paul said and slammed his head against Goldberg's and got free. Paul gave Goldberg an uppercut and had him move back, but White Streak grabbed Paul's arm and electrocuted him. White Streak shoved him to the ground and held him down.

"This is where the roof of all our problems intertwine. We can rule New York together or divide it as soon as we eliminate this…pest!" White Streak said.

"Dude, you really could use a mint." Paul said.

"Hold him still." Goldberg said as he was getting ready to crush the spider, but Master noticed all the people that were around. He leaped on White Streak and slammed his foot against Goldberg to push him back. He jumped down and grabbed White Streak's arm and held him back and allowed Paul to escape.

"What are you doing?" White Streak said.

"Sorry, White Streak. Alexzander can't be seen working with criminals." Master said.

"Then you are weak." White Streak said as he got himself free and decided to fight him off.

"While those two are fighting, I guess that leaves me with tubby." Paul said.

"You're done for!" Goldberg said as he tried to hit him, but Paul got an idea as he flipped over him. Paul shot some webs out and got Goldberg to hold still in place.

"Hey, White Streak! Here I am! Give me your best shot." Paul said as White Streak pushed Master back.

"You asked for it." White Streak said as he shot out a blast, but Paul kicked off a piece of a fire hydrant and water shot at Goldberg. White Streak's attack mixed in and electrocuted Goldberg and had him taken out.

"One down." Paul said.

"One spider to go." White Streak said as he was at full power and released his orb of electricity, but Paul jumped as high as he could. Paul came down with a kick, but White Streak blocked it. Paul kicked his arms out of the way and slammed his fist through the core of his armor and White Streak began to lose power. "My armor! I can't move!" Paul pushed him with just a finger and had him knocked down. Everyone cheered for they thought the fight was over.

"Excellent work, Spider-Man." Master said. "I was hoping to lure them to do good, but I failed. It's a good thing you showed up when you did." He tried to walk away, but Paul shot a web at him and kept him from going anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm taking all the crime lords in." Paul said.

"What do you mean? I'm no crime lord." Master said.

"Oh no?" Paul said. He lunged himself at Master and grabbed a hold of his capes. "Explain this!" He pulled it all off and people finally saw the monstrous side of him and they were all shocked. "Cops, meet Alexzander Polser, aka: Master and one of the crime lords."

"Well, since my secret is out…." Master turned and gave Paul a strong hit across the face, but he did some flips and stayed on his feet.

"Get him, Spidey!" Thomas cheered.

"I assume you know there's only one way to go." Master said.

"Painfully, but I know how it's going to end." Paul said and went on the attack. He tried to hit him, but Master grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder, but Paul landed on his feet. Master tried slashing at him, but Paul ducked down. However, that allowed Master to kick him and knock him down. Master tried attacking while he was down, but Paul used his legs to keep Master's arms away and it gave him a clear shot to kick him in the gut and in the face.

"He's right. You really are a pest." Master said.

"Sticks and stones." Paul said.

"Speaking of stones." Master said as he reached for the ground and used incredible strength to lift a piece of the pavement over his head.

"Good idea." Paul said and webbed Master in the eyes. Paul webbed Master's arms to pull them out of the way to have the piece of the pavement drop on his head. Master was able to pull the webbing out of his, but was met with a fierce punch across the face and knocked him down. Master tried his best to get back up, but Paul jumped up and slammed himself down on Master's stomach and knocked the wind right out of him. The last of the crime lords has been beaten. "Officers, I think you can take it from here." Everyone cheered for Spider-Man has brought down the three baddest criminals in the city.

"That was awesome! We actually got to see Spider-Man in action." Thomas said.

"Guys, Paul isn't out here." Monica said.

"Oh no. What if he's hurt?" Jean said and the two of them hurried inside to find him. Paul heard them and had to move fast. Jean and Monica were able to get inside and tried to find Paul. "Pauli!"

"Paul, where are you?" Monica said. They all heard a groaning sound and saw Paul as he was acting like he was hurt. "Paul!" Both of them rushed over to help him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jean asked.

"I was on my way out when I felt something hit me in the head." Paul said. "I'll be okay."

"That's good. You missed what happened." Monica said.

"Yeah. Spider-Man saved everyone from the worst criminals in New York." Jean said. Paul thought the night would be boring, but he actually did have a great time because now the three crime lords are locked up.

…

Reserved Waters

It was the next day and Peter had a nice night himself too. He was having some tea when he heard something land out the window.

"Did you see the news?" Paul said as he held out the paper.

"Yes. I heard you actually beat the three crime lords. You should be proud." Peter said.

"Not that. This." Paul said as he tossed the paper in. "Master bailed. Somehow, Master actually got himself out of jail while the other two are still locked behind bars. I thought I finally had all of them."

"Yes, but the world knows that he's Master now. He might have had the appeal of the city, but now that's gone." Peter said. "We'll get him next time." Paul hopes so, but until Master is caught too, New York isn't any safer, but hopefully it will be one day.

….

Master

Master made it back to his office after being bailed from his jail and Dr. Senner was there to greet him.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, Dr. Senner." Master said.

"It was my pleasure, but what are you going to do now?" Senner said. "All of New York knows who you are now."

"So be it." Master said. "There's more than one way to become a ruler. If you think this is over Spider-Man, it's not. This is only the beginning."


	26. Craze Killer

Paul Porter has done a well job being Spider-Man. Ever since he brought down White Streak, Goldberg, and Master, some of the bigger threats of New York have gone down. It might have turned to every man for themselves, but Paul has done a well job as Spider-Man.

"Nothing appears out of the ordinary." Paul said as he scouted the city as he sat on the edge of a ledge.

"You should keep your guard up at all times. You never know when some criminal is going to come out." Peter said.

"You know, some of my old enemies are still roaming around New York, but I've heard some of the more common thugs have dropped lately." Paul said.

"Yeah. I heard about that." Peter said. "There've been some reports where some of those more common thugs seem to disappear. In fact, there's been reports that some have been reported….dead."

"Whoa! What do you think happened?" Paul said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Peter said.

"Well, something better happen soon. I'm freezing just sitting here." Paul said as the cold air blew against him. He soon got his answer as he heard an alarm go off and saw some thugs behind a store trying to get in a car as quickly as possible.

"Sounds like you got your answer." Peter said.

"This never gets old." Paul said as he shot out a line and swung down. The thugs were moving as quickly as they could with the stolen goods.

"Hurry up. We got to get out of here before the police show up or you know who."

"Do you mean me?" Paul said as he stuck to a wall.

"Spider-Man!" All three of them shouted.

"You're too kind. You actually remember me." Paul said. One pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him, but Paul acted faster. He shot out a web line and pulled it out of his hands. Paul dropped down from the wall and kicked him in the head with him webbing the thug to ground.

"Get him!" The other two tried to attack Paul, but Paul jumped over the two of them and kicked them both in the backs.

"I'll crush you, bug."

"You know we're actually arachnids. There's a difference." Paul said. One of the thugs tried to hit him, but Paul moved out of the way and gave him an uppercut. He grabbed the thug's arm and lifted the gut on the shoulders. "Watch our head." He walked backwards and right into the brick wall with him tossing the goon into a dumpster.

"You're dead!" The last one tried to attack, but Paul jumped in the air. Paul shot a web on the thug and flipped with the guy being lifted off the ground and slammed him to the ground.

"Sometimes it's almost too easy." Paul said. He heard the door open up and saw it was one more.

"What? Spider-Man!"

"One more isn't going to change a thing." Paul said as he shot a web at him and got a hold of the guy.

"Let me go." The thug said as he tried to get out. He took off his coat and got himself free.

"It won't help because…" Paul didn't stop because he saw something with the guy. He had a blonde mullet and had a green snake tattoo around his left arm. Paul couldn't believe it was him.

"Paul? Paul, what's the matter?" Peter asked.

"You!" Paul said as he could never forget who this man was.

…

Flashback

Paul was on his way as the day was coming to an end. Paul was acting like nothing happened, but he was surprised that he saw police in front of his house.

"Oh no." Paul said and he ran to check it out.

"I'm sorry, son. This is a crime scene. You need to stay back." The officer said.

"Crime scene? I live here. Is my family okay?" Paul asked. He heard a horn and saw his Mom pulled up with Mark in the car. Trisha stepped out as Mark stayed behind.

"Paul, what's going on?" Trisha said as she was acting scared.

"I don't know. I just got here." Paul said.

"Officer, what's this about?" Trisha asked.

"Your neighbors reported a break in and the one who did it got away." The officer said. "There was also a casualty. I'm sorry, ma'am. Your husband has been shot." That information was a shocker to Paul and Trisha.

"No." Trisha said and was in tears.

"Who did this?" Paul said as he demanded to know.

"We have a description. The guy appeared to be in his thirties. Had blonde mullet hair and had a snake tattooed around his left arm." The officer said.

End of Flashback

…

"You!" Paul said. This was the very same man who took his father from around the time he first got his powers.

"Paul? Paul, what's the matter?" Peter asked. The thug acted quickly and pulled out a gun as he tried to shoot him. Paul jumped up the walls and avoided the gun shots.

"Trying to kill me like you did to him?" Paul said. The thug got in the car and started it up with him driving off. "You're not getting away from me this time."

"Paul, wait." Peter said.

"What?!" Paul said with anger as he doesn't want to wait around.

"What's going on? You seem more upset than usual." Peter said.

"Peter, he was the guy! The guy that that took my father from me." Paul said and Peter began to understand. "I'm not letting him get away from me this time. It's time for him to pay for what he did." Paul refused to wait around as he started swinging after that car.

"Paul, I understand how angry you must be. How do you think I feel about the man who took my Uncle Ben from me?" Peter said. "You have every right to be angry, but don't do something you're going to regret."

"No promises!" Paul said. "Part of the reason I agreed to be Spider-Man was so that I could track him down and make him pay for what he's done. It's payback time and I'm not letting him go."

"Paul, I'm telling you this for your own good. Don't let revenge get the better of you or you're going to end up doing something you will regret." Peter said.

"I know what I'm doing." Paul said. He saw the car was right in his sight and he's not letting it go. Paul swung as hard as he could and landed right on the car up front. "You're not going anywhere."

"Get off!" The guy said as he tried to shake him off.

"I'm not letting you escape. You took someone precious to me away and I'm going to make you pay." Paul said. He smashed his fist through the windshield and tried to get a hold of him. The guy took a hard turn and it was enough to shake Paul off the car, but Paul shot a web and was still sticking with him. "I said you're not getting away!" Paul heard sirens going off and saw the police were starting to catch up to them.

"You're kidding me." The criminal said as he saw them coming.

"No way. You're mine." Paul said.

"Paul, think about what you're doing, what you're saying." Peter said.

"I am." Paul said. Paul shot a web and had it to stick to one of the wheels and was having it slow down and affect the car's steering. Paul wasn't done there as he pulled with all his might and tore the wheel off. The car spiraled out of control and Paul couldn't hold on as he was flung down the street. Paul used the momentum and shot out a line for him to swing on and almost did a one-eighty swing. Paul swung back down and landed on the ground. He saw the car crashed near an alley with the police surrounding the area. Paul headed over to the area with a lady cop noticing him.

"That was a little crazy, don't you think?" The cop said.

"Where is he?" Paul asked.

"He went down that alley. We've got another squad having the other end cut off. He's no going anywhere." The cop said.

"Good. I'll take it from here. He's mine." Paul said with some vengeance in his voice and it didn't go unnoticed by the cop as she stopped him from going in.

"I don't think so. I don't think I like that tone." The cop said.

"I have a score to settle with him. Someone important to me is gone because of him." Paul said.

"So this is about getting revenge? That might be a criminal in there, but I can't let you take things too far." The cop said. Paul was all set to just force his way past the cops if it means getting to that man, but he didn't get the chance. Before anyone could do anything, they all heard a sinister laugh coming from inside. "What was that?"

"I'm going in." Paul said as he went to investigate.

"I'm going with you." The lady cop said as she followed him. Both of them went inside to try and find the source of that laughter.

"I don't see anything and my spider senses aren't alerting me of anything." Paul said.

"I don't see anything eith…what?!" The lady said. Paul took a look at what she saw and he was quite shocked as well. On the wall were was "C.K." and it appeared to be written in blood.

"Are you seeing this?" Paul whispered to Peter.

"Yeah. That doesn't look too friendly." Peter said.

"Wait. What happened to that guy?" Paul said as he looked around and he saw something just as bad. "Oh my god!" He found the guy, but he was on the ground and he wasn't moving. The lady cop noticed it as well and the condition his body was in did not look good. "You better report a dead body."

"Good call." The cop said and alerted the other police officers. Paul couldn't believe that he had the chance to avenge his father and now it's gone. He's also concerned that some random person just killed this guy and was now worried about what he would have done.

…..

Paul's Home

Paul decided to head home after what he saw. He told his mother and Marc what happened and it was a little hard for them to believe. The news was on and they were wall watching about this story.

"That's him. That's the guy that killed, Dad." Paul said.

"In other news, one of New York's most wanted, Kale Kruiser, has been murdered earlier today." The newsman said. "There have been no witnesses of the act in progress. The only known clue are the initials "C.K." written on the wall. Recent events show that this is not the first act that has happened. The initials were found in several other scenes, but there is no further evidence as to who is truly behind this. All murdered scenes have in common is that each victim took part in a crime and people hearing a sinister laughter. Officials have decided to label this felon the Craze Killer. While the victims have taken part in criminal activity, it is unclear if the Craze Killer is friend or foe. More to come on this story." Trisha turned the television off after hearing what they needed to hear.

"So that guy is really gone? The guy that killed, Dad?" Marc asked.

"He is, honey. Maybe now we can finally move on." Trisha said. She took notice that something was bothering Paul. "Marc, how about you go play with some of your toys." Marc could tell this wasn't something to argue about and just went ahead. "Paul, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Paul said. "I should be glad that the guy who shot Dad is gone, but I'm not."

"I bet a part of you wished it was you who took on that man. You wanted revenge." Trisha said and she could see that she was right. "Paul, your father wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted us to move on and continue to live with us trying to be the people he knew we could be." Paul didn't think about it like that. He just kept blaming himself for it happening in the first place.

"So how are you feeling, Mom?" Paul asked.

"I'm still missing my husband, but I still have you and your brother." Trisha said. "I'll be fine knowing I still have the two of you. I'm just hoping your father will be able to rest in peace now."

"Maybe." Paul said and stood up. "I'm going up in my room. I just need to be alone for a bit." Paul went upstairs, but Trisha was still worried he was hurting. Paul laid on his bed and he kept thinking what he could have done. Now that he was thinking with a clear head, he was seeing that Peter was right. He heard his phone going off and saw it was Harris. "Hey, Harris. What's up?"

"I just saw on the news. The guy who killed your dad is now dead." Harris said. "Are you doing okay?"

"It's hard to believe, but I'm doing fine." Paul said.

"So do you think it's a good thing he's gone?" Harris asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Paul said as he got up and stared out his window. "He might have been a criminal, but he didn't deserve to be killed."

"I suppose you're right. The guy was human." Harris said.

"Look, you don't need to worry about me. I'm doing fine." Paul said.

"If you say so. I'll see you later." Harris said and he ended the call. It was just then that Paul noticed he also had a message from Peter.

"Just checking on you." The message said. Soon, his phone was flowing with messages from his other friends.

"Jean: Pauli, I heard what happened. I hope you're doing okay."

"Lindsay: Hey, Paul. You must be relieved. Your old man can rest in peace. Hope you're doing well."

"Monica: Hey, Paul. I heard that the man that killed your father is gone. Are you doing okay?"

"I'll be fine." Paul said and he believes he really will be for a while, but he kept thinking about this Craze Killer and what he did. "This Craze Killer must be who was behind all those dropped in criminals. If he's really targeting criminals, he's going at it the wrong way. They don't deserve to die just because they've committed a few crimes." He also kept thinking about his father and what he would do now that the man who killed him is gone. 'I thought I would have to avenge my father by taking down the man who took him away from me. Now, someone else got to him before I did. I still feel like I need to avenge my father and since this Craze Killer took away the only way I thought I could, I'll have to find him." Paul still holds the passion to avenge his father and now he has to find the Craze Killer to do it. Just who is the Craze Killer and what will happen when he and Paul cross paths?


	27. Sable International

Winter was nearing its end in New York as most of the snow has already melted away. Paul was taking some joy in it as he had warmer air to fly in his face when he swings. Paul was at the park right now with Peter and was starting to embrace the small warmness in the air.

"This is much more like it." Paul said as he relaxed on a bench with Peter. "It might be February, but at least it's getting warmer and the end of the month is just upon us. Peter, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Peter said as it seemed like he wasn't really listening him. He seemed pretty distracted.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked. Peter looked around and saw some happy families and couples together through the park. "Peter!" Peter finally heard Paul.

"Sorry. I just zoned out for a minute." Peter said.

"Don't do that. You're an old man now. You might have me think you quietly passed. Is everything okay?" Paul asked.

"I was just thinking." Peter said. "Around this time, I've always come through Central Park with Mary Jane and my daughter. Annie always had such fun."

"Oh? Do you just miss your family?" Paul asked.

"Mostly MJ. It's not just her. I come by Central Park with all my girlfriends." Peter said and got back up. "I appreciate you taking me out, Paul, but I think I'm going to head on home."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked. "I get that you're feeling lonely, but you know I'm here and my mother has taken a strong liking to you. She thinks my life has changed for the better because of you."

"I'll be fine. Really. I'll see you later." Peter said and started walking away. Paul was still a little worried about Peter. He can't imagine what it's like to be an old man and not have some actual family around.

…

Reserved Waters

Peter was really starting to feel like an old man. When you're an old man and begin to think of how the woman you love is gone, you also start to think of some of your other past loves and how nice it was to be young. He was on his computer and looked through some old photos he saved. Most of them were with him and Mary Jane with their daughter. They weren't the only ones in there. He had a few of his other serious relationships such as Gwen Stacy, his first love, and Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat.

"I'm surprised you don't have a few of me in there." Peter looked behind him and was met with who he believed was an old and familiar face. It was a woman wearing a silver and white battle wear and she had silver hair with a metal headband.

"Silver Sable?!" Peter said as he couldn't believe it. At first, he didn't because she looks so young, but it looks a lot like her. Not to mention she had that accent.

"Hello, Peter. It's been a long time." Sable said.

"Hard to say." Peter said. "You look a little younger than I remember, let alone you looking like you haven't aged at all. How is that possible?"

"It's all thanks to some symkarian scientists, but it's my little secret. I'm sure you of all people can understand secrets." Sable said as she pulled out a trey with a covered dish. She took off the lid. "Here. I thought we could enjoy a nice steak together. You always wished for times you could eat fancier."

"I can't eat that. It's not really good for my old digestion these days." Peter said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Sable said.

"I'm just glad to see you again." Peter said as he felt his bad mood being lifted.

"Hey, Peter." Paul said as he let himself in. "I know you must be feeling lonely or whatever, but I have an idea." Paul stopped when he noticed Sable in the room. "Who's this?"

"Paul, this is Silver Sablinova. Also known as Silver Sable. She and I are old friends." Peter said. "Sable, this is Paul."

"The new Spider-Man." Sable said.

"How did you know?" Paul said as he was very surprised.

"When I heard that there was a new Spider-Man, I knew it had to be someone close to Peter." Sable said. "I've done my research and you were really the only candidate."

"Impressive since I've only been around the old man for almost half a year." Paul said and was a little suspicious. "How were you able to find out exactly?"

"Paul, Sable is also the head of a company called Sable International." Peter said. "They're pretty advance in science. I also wouldn't make her mad. She has the training of a mercenary on her side. She's also from Symkaria."

"I've never heard of it." Paul said.

"It's fine. It's a pretty small country." Sable said.

"Okay. Can I ask a question? Why is she here?" Paul said.

"I'm actually glad you're here because I need the help of Spider-Man with something." Sable said. "The people of my home are depending on it."

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"We've gathered intel that a representative from a neighboring country has come here to New York." Sable said. "He's here to acquire some machinery as a means to dominate Symkaria."

"Dominate? You mean someone wants to take over your country?" Paul questioned.

"Yes and they are more than willing to go to war." Sable said. "I'm here on a mission to prevent the weaponry from leaving this city, but I might not be able to do it alone, yet I can't have a squadron with me. So I need the help of Spider-Man."

"You know I'm willing to help my friends anyway I can." Peter said. "Paul, what do you say?" Paul was a little suspicious, but if there are innocent people in danger, even from another country, he can't ignore it.

"I'm in." Paul said.

…..

The City

Paul suited up and started swinging through the city with Sable in the lead. Sable carried a rifle-like gun on her back as she jumped form one building to the next.

"Are you sure about this?" Paul said to Peter for Sable not to hear. "I'm not exactly sure that she's telling us the whole story. We could be helping her do her dirty work."

"I'm not stupid, Paul." Peter said. "I know that can't be the real Silver Sable. I've known her for years, but she still looks so young."

"Hard to tell with the silver hair." Paul said. "So why are we going through with this? We don't know who this girl really is."

"I may not believe that's the real Silver Sable, but she knows everything she did." Peter said. "We need to find out what's really going on and since she already knows who you are, this could get nasty."

"I guess you're right." Paul said. "If she is pretending to be the Silver Sable you knew, she was acting pretty chummy with you. Were you and she ever…..you know?"

"There might have been a spark or two between us, but nothing ever serious." Peter said. "Stay focus on what she's doing. Keep your guard up."

"Got it." Paul said and ended their talk as he tried to stay close to Sable. "You're pretty good. You're making your way through these building pretty easily."

"I've been through some intensive trainings for times such as this." Sable said as she jumped over, rolled as she landed on a roof, and came to a stop with Paul landing next to her. "We're here." Paul looked across the streets and was met with what appeared to be a truck loading building.

"What is this place?" Paul asked.

"According to the intel I have, this is where our enemies will pick up the supplies to take over my country." Sable said.

"So we go in and destroy it all?" Paul questioned.

"It may already be too late, but if we get our hands on a computer, we might be able to find the docking bay they wish to use for transport." Sable said. Both off them snuck their way inside the building. They saw no sign of people and it made things much easier.

"I don't see anything." Paul said.

"It's as I said. Look." Sable said as she showed there was an active computer on a desk. Sable walked over and began to hack her way into it.

"Wait. Why would they leave a computer out in the open like this?" Paul said.

"It's called a trap." The lights came on and saw they were surrounded by goons and they were aiming guns at them.

"Spider-Man!" Spider-Man looked up to a rise and was surprised for he saw the Triple League.

"Triple League? What are you three rejects doing here?" Paul said.

"Well since you ruin our image of being heroes, we needed a way to make ends meet." Heat Ray said. "These people were aware someone from Symkaria would come here. So they hired us to be bodyguards until they get their weapons out there. I didn't think we would run into you."

"You know these people?" Sable asked.

"Sadly. They're nothing, but posers who only pretended to be heroes." Paul said.

"Let's see if you're saying that after this thrashing." Heat Ray said as he shot some beams at the two of them, but they moved out of the way. Sable jumped up and kicked two guys down as the goons started shooting at them. Volt flew up in the air and shot some electricity at her, but Sable kept herself moving. She pulled out her weapon and tried shooting at her, but Volt kept himself moving. Iron hardened his body and tried to attack her, but she flipped over his body and dodged him. Paul swung over and knocked a few goons down as he landed across from Heat Ray.

"How the mighty have fallen." Paul said. "You tried being a hero and now you're nothing more than a security guard."

"At least I get to settle the score." Heat Ray said as he shot out heated blasts at him, but Paul kept jumping out of the way. Sable kept shooting at Iron, but all her bullets were bouncing off Iron. Iron kept charging at her, but when she tried to move out of the way, he grabbed her by the leg and slammed her against the ground. He held her out for one of the goons to shoot at her.

"Sable!" Paul shouted as he thought she was in trouble. The goon acted fast and shot away at her. "No!" Iron tossed her body up and slammed a fist against her for her to crash against a crate. "Sable!"

"How about you join her!" Heat Ray said as he blasted Paul right in the back when he was distracted. Volt flew over and electrocuted Paul while he was down until he blacked out.

"Ray, we should get going. They want us at the dock." Volt said.

"I guess you're right. These two won't be bothering us for a while." Heat Ray said and they left them there thinking they were dead. However, Paul was still conscious and he got back on his feet.

"Sable!" Paul called out as he rushed over to her side.

"I'm okay." Sable said as she got back up. "I wear bullet proof padding under my uniform." She got back up, but something fell off of her.

"What the?!" Paul said as he saw this Sable's real head. Her silver hair was just a wig and she was really a brunette. "Peter was right! You're not the real Silver Sable."

"We do not have time for this." Sable said as she got herself together and was about to leave, but Paul shot a web and kept her from going anywhere.

"Not happening. If you still want my help, you're going to tell me the truth." Paul said. "After all, how can you expect me to work with you if I can't trust you?" Sable understand that is a necessary and she still needs help. Both of them went up to the roof so they could talk in private.

"Okay. First, my real name is Sabella, Sabella Sablinova. I came here on the mission I said for Sable International."

"Why would you pretend to be the original Silver Sable?" Paul said. "How did you even know about Peter or myself?"

"I needed the aid of Spider-Man to help me with this assignment. So I deceived you and Peter into thinking I was the original Silver Sable." Sabella said. "The reason I knew about all this is because I was told about it. You see, the original Silver Sable is actually my grandmother."

"You're her granddaughter?!" Paul said.

"That's right." Sabella said.

"Okay, but that still wasn't cool." Paul said. "Why didn't you just come out with all this right from the start?"

"I was told not to trust anyone. Deceive them before they deceive you." Sabella said, but Paul didn't seem to understand. "You see, ever since I was a child, I was trained to be a skilled mercenary. My father always pushed me so hard. He says that failure is not an option. He trained me not to let my emotions get in the way of my job. I've done many things you probably consider horrible."

"Seriously? Sounds like you've had it rough." Paul said.

"You have no idea." Sabella said. "I never grew up as a normal child and my own father made me feel like that my feelings, my wants, my dreams don't really matter." Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing. "As a mercenary, I can't let emotions or sentimentality cloud my judgement. I just have to keep telling myself that I don't matter like my father says."

"No!" Paul said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "That's wrong. No parent should ever treat their child like that. You do matter. Everyone is important to someone. Emotions aren't a weakness. They make us humans. You are important to someone somewhere. Take your country for example. If it's not for you, your people could be in danger of a war."

"But we haven't stop them from carrying the weapons out." Sabella said.

"So let's get going." Paul said as he let her go. "Don't tell yourself something like that again. You do matter, Sabella. Don't ever forget that." No one has ever said that to Sabella before and it triggered a strange feeling in her. "Do you know where their shipment is?"

"Yes. I saw it on the computer." Sabella said.

"Lead the way." Paul said as he pulled her close and swung off with them to stop a war from happening.

….

The Docks

A ship was being loaded with all kinds of weapons with the Triple League still acting as bodyguards. It seemed like it would be smooth sailing, but they were wrong as two of them were pulled to the ground and webbed to the ground.

"What?!" Heat Ray said and saw Paul jump down.

"Taking a boat ride? Maybe if we're all lucky, you won't come back." Paul said.

"I told you I should have crushed his skull." Iron said. "I'll fix that mistake." Iron charged right at him, but Paul jumped over him. Volt and Heat Ray tried blasting him, but Paul was standing on his toes. He was keeping them distracted while Sable worked on the boat. She was planting bombs around the boat to destroy it and the supplies.

"Stand still." Volt said as she kept trying to shoot him. Paul shot a web and it hit her in the eyes.

"Hey! I'm too your left!" Paul said and she actually fell for that.

"Volt, no!" Iron said, but it was too late as she shot some electricity and electrocuted him. "Not again." With the metal around his body, he fell unconscious. Sable placed the last of the bombs and joined in the fight as she dived down and stomped on Volt's head and took her out.

"Didn't she have silver hair? Oh well. You two are dead for real!" Heat Ray said as he shot out some of the heated blasts, but they took cover as they knocked down a few goons.

"I placed the last of the bombs. All that's left is to take care of the rest of them." Sabella said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Paul said. Two of the goons came at them, but Paul webbed the both of them and knocked them together with Sabella kicking them both in the head. Both of them jumped out and knocked some more of them down.

"I've got you!" Heat Ray said as he shot at both of them, but they moved out of the way. Sabella pulled out her rifle and jumped off from a crate to try and shoot all of them. Paul went right for Heat Ray as Heat Ray continued to blast him, but Paul dodged and jumped in the air. He webbed the ground and pulled himself down as he slammed his feet against Heat Ray. However, Heat Ray grabbed him and tossed him off. When Heat Ray got back up, he was able to blast Paul in the back and knocked him down. "You're done for this time, Spider-Man."

"I think not." Sabella said as she kicked him right in the chest and hit him in the head with the rifle to knock him down. Paul looked around and saw she took down every goon.

"Wow. This girl has got some skill." Paul said.

"Now to finish this." Sabella said as she took aim at Heat Ray and was about to kill him, but Paul webbed her gun and pulled it away.

"What are you doing?" Paul said.

"Finishing the job." Sabella said.

"No way. It's over and done." Paul said. "They're beaten and all that's left is to destroy these weapons. We don't need to kill them."

"Why?" Sabella said.

"Just because they're criminals doesn't mean they should be killed." Paul said.

"I do not understand." Sabella said.

"They might do some horrible things, but they don't deserve to be killed." Paul said.

"But they are criminals and my people are about to go to war." Sabella said. "We can't show mercy like this in war."

"But this isn't a war." Paul said. "I understand that there is no war without casualties, but this still isn't right. Everyone is important to someone. We all deserve to live. Taking away someone's life isn't right and should be avoided at all time. Just imagine how you would feel if someone that's important to you was killed. Believe me, it's hard." Sabella never thought about it like that. As a mercenary, she can't let her emotions get in the way, but she was never truly good at that. Sabella pulled away and reached for a detonator in her suit. She pressed a button and caused the ship to erupt in flames and destroyed everything. Sabella and Paul got out of there before the police arrived and watched from the rooftops. "I guess that's it. So what's next for you?"

"Now that my mission is complete, I'll be returning to my country." Sabella said. "It's difficult to say when or even if I will return to this country."

"It must be hard preventing a war. Wait. Couldn't they just get more weapons and ship another day?" Paul said.

"No. I uploaded a virus and deleted all the files for those weapons so they can't make anymore." Sabella said.

'She did all that on a computer in just a short amount of time? She's incredible.' Paul thought.

"Before I go, I wish to thank you." Sabella said.

"I was happy to help." Paul said.

"No. I mean that you reminded me the value of life when I was close to forgetting and for what you said." Sabella said. "You made me feel like someone does care for me, I do matter."

"That's because you do." Paul said.

"Yes and I like to show my gratitude for that, Paul." Sabella said as she lifted his mask and kissed him. Paul wasn't expecting that. Sabella pulled away with her face blushing and left New York not sure if she will return.

"Seems like you have the Spider-Man charm yourself." Peter said as Paul fixed his mask.

"Be quiet. Now I'm glad she's leaving. I've got enough girl trouble." Paul said and remembered he had a problem earlier. "Listen, Peter. I know you were feeling lonely earlier, but I just….want to say…" Paul wanted to say that Peter mattered to him, but he's not good at it.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Peter said as he got the idea. It was nice knowing you do matter to someone.


	28. Back in Black Pt1

Paul was swinging through the city with Lindsay following him from the rooftops. They just got done with some patrol and were on their way to pay a visit to Peter. Peter opened up the window for them and both of them jumped inside.

"Such a boring night." Lindsay said. "It didn't seem like any of the bad guys came out to play. Such a bummer."

"Lindsay, it's actually a good thing." Peter said. "What about the Craze Killer? Has he made any new appearances or anything?"

"His initials have been spotted in a few new areas, but nothing." Paul said. "Whoever he is, he's a slippery one. It's actually good there's nothing going on tonight. If I get home late again, my Mom is going to be really mad at me."

"Being Spider-Man still hard on your normal life? It hardly gets any easier." Peter said.

"That's not very reassuring." Paul said.

"What are you reading?" Lindsay questioned as she took a look on Peter's computer and saw a science article was on the screen.

"Oh! It's an article from the Oscorp research facility." Peter said. "They say they discovered something truly amazing and I wanted to see what it was."

"Doesn't sound all that impressive." Lindsay said. "From I'm reading, it looks like all they discovered was some black gunk that can move. What's so special about gunk?"

"What's wrong? Not fabulous enough for you?" Paul said as he took a look at it. "They say this black gunk might actually be an alien substance."

"Wait. What?" Peter said as he moved them both out of the way and started reading the article. "I didn't get the chance to read this part. This isn't good. This isn't good at all."

"Why? What's the matter?" Paul asked.

"It's just slime." Lindsay said.

"It's more than that." Peter said as he sat down. "That black slime is actually a symbiote. It's an alien substance that was once in my possession, but it's dangerous."

"Dangerous? What makes it dangerous?" Paul asked.

"At first, I loved that thing. It turned into a costume for me to where and it amplified my powers greatly." Peter said. "It did come at a cost. It fed on my adrenaline and amplified my anger and aggression. It made me more hostile that I was even willing to take someone's life."

"It actually did that to you? That's a little hard to believe considering how you're always talking with niceness and about responsibility." Lindsay said.

"So what happened next?" Paul asked.

"The symbiote grew attached to me and didn't want to let go, but I was able to get rid of it. Especially once I realized what it was doing to me." Peter said. "However, it found its way to a man named Eddie Brock and he was more of a fit than I was and became Venom, one of my most dangerous enemies. Last time I saw that stuff was when I used one of Goblin's own bombs and destroyed it. I thought it was destroyed entirely, but I guess a piece of it survived and was replenishing for all these years."

"But somehow, someone recently found it." Paul said.

"This is bad. If that things gets lose, who knows what could happen." Peter said. "I think it might be a good idea you two make sure it's secure and can't escape."

"I can't. I have to be home soon." Paul said.

"Don't worry about it. If everything's fine, we'll leave. We'll be in and out before you know it." Lindsay said. Paul had his doubts, but if this thing should really be secured, he has to check it out.

…

Oscorp Research Lab

Oscorp is an old company in New York that excels in the science division. Somehow coming across the symbiote, they're hoping to study it and use it for some benefits. The symbiote was contained in a glass case locked in a secure room with guards on the outside. Paul and Lindsay snuck in through the vents and were able to find the room it's in.

"That must be it." Paul said as they looked through the shafts and saw it like it was nothing more than some black slime in a glass case.

"That's it? It doesn't look all that special to me. What's the big deal?" Lindsay said.

"You're telling me that you're not the least bit interested in it. I'm not one for alien stuff, but if it really did come from outer space, it's pretty cool." Paul said.

"Honey, if I don't see anything or think of anything fun with it, I'm not interested." Lindsay said.

"It looks like everything is taken care of here. That thing isn't going anywhere. So let's just get out of here." Paul said, but he just jinxed himself as they heard some sort of sound outside the door.

"I think you might have spoken to soon." Lindsay said. They saw the door unlocked and saw that it was Elisa who knocked out the guards.

"Elisa!" Paul said.

"That amazon chick you told me about?" Lindsay said. Elisa walked over to the symbiote and was quite fascinated with it.

"It does appear to be marvelous. I can't allow something like this to be in the hands of man." Elisa said as she was about to take it, but Paul and Lindsay jumped out of the vents and faced her.

"I don't believe you're suppose to touch that." Paul said.

"Seriously, sister. You don't want to stain that lovely outfit of yours, do you?" Lindsay said.

"Spider-Man. I should have known you meddle in my plans." Elisa said. "I do believe you're the former criminal known as Blite. Don't tell me you're working with him. I do not want to fight a fellow sister."

"Sorry, but my hubby comes before you and I don't need favors." Lindsay said.

"Don't ever call me that again." Paul said with some annoyance.

"You can't possibly believe men to be an asset." Elisa said. "Don't tell me you're one of the women that actually enjoy the company of men."

"Don't knock it till you try it." Lindsay said.

"Speaking of knocking." Paul said and went at her. Paul reached out and tried to grab her, but Elisa grabbed his arm and tossed him against the case. The symbiote seemed to have reacted to him. Lindsay tried an axe-kick, but Elisa moved out of the way and caused Lindsay to fall against Paul. Elisa pulled out a sword and tried to attack them, but they both moved out of the way and she ended up cracking the case. While the three of them were fighting, the symbiote slid out through the crack and out of the case. Paul was pushed back and he stepped on the black gunk and it slid up his leg.

"I'll deal with you two another time." Elisa said and decided to fall back.

"Yeah. You better run." Paul said.

"Spider-Man, the gunk is gone." Lindsay said. Paul turned around and saw the symbiote was gone and wasn't aware of where it really was. "That must be why she's retreating."

"How did she….never mind. We've got to go after her and get it back." Paul said and the two of them started chasing after her. Paul and Lindsay tried to go after Elisa, but they already lost her trail.

"We better get out of here before people think we're to blame what happened here." Lindsay suggested.

"You're right. We'll have to get it back the next time." Paul said and got out of there without realizing the symbiote was really with them.

…..

Paul's House

It got late and that meant Paul had to sneak back in the house. He went through the front door and was really careful not to make a sound.

"Paul." That meant trouble. Paul turned around and was met with his mother and she was not happy. "You want to explain where you were or am I going to hear some excuse."

"I was with Mr. Parker. He needed my help with something." Paul said.

"Paul, Mr. Parker might be an old man, but I highly doubt he would keep you out this late." Trisha said. "This is the third time you've come home late and you keep refusing to tell me where you've been. I don't want to hear excuses or the fact that you're not a child anymore. I know you think you can take care of yourself, but as long as you live under my roof, you're my responsibility."

"I'm sorry. I just lost track of time." Paul said.

"This is your last warning." Trisha said. "Ever since you started volunteering to help out Mr. Parker, you're school work has been slipping and you're not where you need to be. Volunteering might be a good thing, but it's taking too much of your time. If you come home late one more time, you're grounded and you have to give up your volunteer work. Now go to bed." Paul didn't even bother to argue with his mother about this and just did what she told him to.

"This is unbelievable." Paul said as he tossed his suit in his closet. "The alien slime gets stolen, my Mom is upset, and now I'm on the verge of getting grounded. Can this get any worse?" Paul tried to go to sleep and take his mind off his problems. While he was sleeping, the symbiote was sliding off his suit and out of his closet. It could actually sense Paul's negative feelings and he also reminded it of Peter. The symbiote climbed up Paul's bed and attached itself to Paul. Paul felt something, but he was shaking it as a bad dream. The symbiote grew and expanded until it completely covered Paul and took him for its own.

…

Paul

"Oh man. I feel like I'm getting a headache." Paul said as he began to wake up, but he felt something was different. "Wait. Am I upside down?" Paul opened his eyes and saw he was hanging upside down in the city and was somehow in his spider suit. "What happened? How did I get out here?" Paul took a good look at his reflection in the window and saw something different. His suit was all black with a giant white spider on his chest. Paul got himself back up right and was confused. "What happened to my suit? How did I even get out here? Either way, I'm not risking getting grounded. I'm out here." Paul shot a web and jumped off from the building, but he felt himself going much faster and when he released, he jumped much higher than he's ever jumped before. "Whoa! I could never jump that high before!" Paul was starting to like this suit. The more he jumped and swung around, the more he liked it. "I don't know what Peter was freaking out about. This is awesome!"

…

Paul's House

Paul was out all night and loved his new suit. He was much faster and stronger because of it. Paul swung back into his room and saw the suit retracted itself to let his face out.

"Oh man. I don't know if this thing is alive, but I don't know why Peter would want it gone." Paul said. Paul heard his phone go off and saw it was Peter. "Hey, Pete. What's up?"

"Have you seen the news?" Peter said.

"Is it about the missing symbiote?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and they say Spider-Man is to blame for it." Peter said.

"What?!" Paul said. He worked on his phone and pulled out an article saying Spider-Man and Blite are to blame for the symbiote's disappearance. "Why that lousy, no good, sorry excuse for a newsman. I can't believe Mr. Jamesith. Elisa was there too. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Don't bother. He'll just think that it was all some sort of team thing." Peter said. Paul was getting angry, but he saw Lindsay was calling too.

"That's Lindsay on the other line. I should take this." Paul said. He ended his call with Peter and took Lindsay's. "Hey, Lindsay. I take it you saw the news too."

"Yeah and I'm so mad at that. I can't believe the guy has the guts to think we're the criminals, but that's not why I'm calling." Lindsay said. "I think I tracked down Elisa."

"You what?" Paul questioned.

"You heard me. I say we get that alien stuff back and clear our names." Lindsay said. "Are you in?"

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a little bit." Paul said. He had the suit form the mask over him and was excited to see what more it could do.

….

Elisa

Lindsay did what Paul said and went after Elisa. Both of them jumped across the rooftops and Lindsay was trying to get Elisa to tell her what she did.

"Spill it. What did you do with that alien stuff?" Lindsay said.

"I did not take it. I don't know what became of it." Elisa said.

"Like I actually believe that." Lindsay said. Lindsay was about to reach out and grab her, but Elisa kicked her and had her move back. Lindsay tried blocking a few of Elisa's punches, but she managed to get a clear hit once. Then, Elisa knocked Lindsay across the face and knocked her down.

"I didn't take the substance from that lab, but I'm glad it's gone. Something so advance should not be in the hands of man." Elisa said.

"So you might not like this." Both of them looked to the side and saw Paul jump on the roof.

"Spider-Man?"

"Ooh. Love the all black look, but when did you change costumes?" Lindsay said.

"I'll tell you later. You might not be causing trouble Elisa, but I don't like that you're thrashing my friend around." Paul said. "I'm feeling a lot better about myself. If you want someone to fight, why don't you try me?"

"Typical of men to test themselves, but if that's really what you want?" Elisa said and attacked. She was about to hit him, but Paul was able to catch her fist and stopped it with one hand.

"This new suit is incredible. I'm faster and stronger because of it." Paul said. "I don't know what the old man was thinking when he wanted to get rid of it." He grabbed Elisa by the arm and tossed her back.

"Wait. Are you saying that's the goop we thought the amazon here stole?" Lindsay said. "You actually took it?"

"I didn't take it. It became attached to me, but I like it." Paul said. Elisa jumped up and tried to kick him in the head, but Paul ducked down for her to miss. Paul shot a web when she landed and webbed her feet. "Have a nice trip!" Paul pulled the web and caused her to fall over the edge.

"Spider-Man!" Lindsay called out as she thought he killed her. When she went over and looked down, she saw Elisa caught in a web. "You scared me. I didn't think there was a web down there. Spider-Man, didn't the old man say that thing is dangerous."

"I don't see how. I'm keeping it." Paul said and swung off. Lindsay didn't know much, but if Peter said that suit is dangerous, it probably is.

…

Later

Later that day, Trisha was waiting for Paul to come back home and he was cutting it dangerously close.

"I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind." Trisha said.

"Who?" Trisha was surprised as she looked up the stairs and saw Paul was up there.

"Paul! You're home! How long have you been up there?" Trisha asked.

"A while. I was taking a nap." Paul said.

"Oh! Well, I'm just glad you're home on time. Be aware that I'll be expecting this more." Trisha warned her son and walked away.

"No problem." Paul said as it was thanks to the suit that he made it home on time. Paul has no idea of the kind of danger that black suit is going to put him in.


	29. Back in Black Pt2

Paul has had the black suit for a few days and he was enjoying it. It's made him faster and stronger and his life has gotten easier because of it. Paul swung his way through the city with his new suit and made it to Reserve Waters. He climbed in through the window and the suit slithered off of him and changed to his casual clothes.

"That never gets old. Peter, what did you want to talk to me about? I've got school to get to." Paul said, but he saw Peter looked very disapproval when he turned to face him. "What?"

"Paul, I told you what that suit can do. You need to get rid of it now." Peter said.

"Are you kidding me?" Paul said. "This thing is awesome. It's made me a better Spider-Man because of it."

"Paul, listen to me. The power might seem great, but it will eventually corrupt you." Peter said. "Eventually, it will make you feel like you don't need anyone, but it. You've got to get rid of it while you still can."

"Not a chance. Just because you couldn't handle it doesn't mean I can't." Paul said.

"That's not what I'm saying. Paul, you have to get rid of it." Peter said.

"Not a chance, old man. I've got better things to do than stand around here listening to you." Paul said as he brought the suit out again. "I've got to go." Paul went out the window and swung off. Peter watched Paul swung away and he could see that the suit was already having an effect on him. He has to do something before it gets worse.

….

Midtown High

"So you can see where I'm concerned, Lindsay. We've got to do something about that suit." Peter said. He gave Lindsay a call at school and informed her about his concerns.

"Yeah. I've noticed that he has been going through some changes." Lindsay said. "I might like a little bit of a bad boy, but it's not really Paul. I'll do what I can." She ended the call and kept an eye out for Paul. She spotted him and saw he was grinning. Paul never grins. "Paul, I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Paul asked.

"You know what." Lindsay said and made sure no one was listening. "Your new suit. You were told it's dangerous."

"Oh brother. Now you're going to act like the old man's messenger?" Paul said.

"Paul, if that suit is really what Peter says it is, it probably is a good idea to get rid of it." Lindsay said. "You haven't been acting the same since you got it. It's changing you."

"Yeah. For the better." Paul said.

"Sup, Harper." Paul looked down the hall and saw Thomas and Ray messing with Harris again.

"Come on. Give me a break, guys." Harris said.

"No worries. We're in a good mood." Thomas said. "Just give us part of your lunch and we'll only let you spent half as long in your locker."

"Yeah. We know you've got a healthy lunch today and we athletes need to stay fit." Ray said. The two of them continued to mess with him until Paul came and grabbed Thomas' shoulder.

"You're at this again?" Paul said.

"Hey, Porter. I take it you want some too." Thomas said.

"Yeah. Like some pitiful excuse for a donkey could even hurt me." Paul said. That caught the attention of some of the classmates and gathered a crowd. Lindsay was getting concerned that this was more of the suit's doing.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"It looks like Thomas is messing with Paul and Harris again." Monica said.

"Seriously? When is it going to stop?" Jean said.

"Sounds like someone's got some backbone." Thomas said as he wasn't taking too kindly to that insult. He grabbed Paul by his shirt, but Paul grabbed his arm and twisted him around and started twisting his arm.

"You go around acting like such a big shot, but you should know what happens to people like that." Paul said.

"Aw! Let go!" Thomas said as he managed to get himself free. "What's your problem? You could have broken my arm." Paul just walked off with a smug look on his face thinking he's got his point across.

"Paul!" Harris called out as he caught up to him. "Thanks for that. Thomas never knows when to quit, does he?" Paul turned to Harris, but he didn't look happy.

"Harris, for the record, this is getting pathetic." Paul said. "You keep relying on me to bail you out. Thomas and the others are always going to mess with you because you let them. You need to fight back. Then again, you're one of the wimpiest guys at school. I don't even know why we're friends." That really hurt Harris and no one has ever heard Paul be so mean.

"Paul, that was uncalled for." Jessica said.

"Yeah. Is everything okay? You don't seem to be acting like yourself." Jean said as everyone was getting concerned for him. Lindsay grabbed him the arm and tried to pull him away to somewhere private.

"Let's go. We really need to talk about this." Lindsay said.

"Back off!" Paul shouted and shoved Lindsay against the lockers.

"Paul! What has gotten into you?" Monica asked as everyone was starting to get scared and Paul was getting annoyed.

"Why doesn't everyone just mind their own business?" Paul said and left the place with everyone getting scared of Paul and his new attitude.

….

Paul

Paul headed out to the city with his new suit. He got annoyed with everyone and decided to take some time to himself.

"What's everyone's problem? Why is everyone always on my case?" Paul asked himself. "Lindsay and Peter are probably just jealous. I can make this suit work and I'm even better than I've been before thanks to it." Paul just couldn't see what was happening to him. His train of thought was stopped when he heard an explosion. He swung over and saw the Raptor Squad stealing from a jewelry store.

"Do I look fabulous or what?" Owl said with some of the jewels on.

"Or what?" Hawk joked, but Owl glared at him for that. Both of them were about to leave, but they both felt themselves being pulled from their backs and hung from a light post.

"You bird brains never change." Paul said.

"Spider-Man! What's with the new suit?" Hawk said.

"I guess we're not the only ones trying to make a fashion change." Eagle said as he stepped out of the store. "Tell you what, let's add some blue to that black."

"You're the one who is about to be black and blue. You got me in a really bad mood." Paul said and leaped at him, but Eagle acted fast and slammed a bag of jewels against his head and knocked him down. Hawk was able to cut the web and got him and her free.

"Let's go while the getting's good." Eagle said. Both of them agreed and the three of them flew off, but Paul was able to get back up.

"Oh no you don't." Paul said.

….

Peter

"I'm sorry, Peter." Lindsay said as she gave him another a call "I tried to talk to him earlier, but he just pushed me away, literally. He was also rude to Harris and nearly broke Thomas' arm."

"Do you know where he is now?" Peter asked.

"No. He just took off." Lindsay said.

"Does he still have his phone on him?" Peter asked.

"I think so." Lindsay said.

"Thanks, Lindsay. I'll take care of it." Peter said. He ended the call and got to work on his computer. "If he still has his phone, I can track him. I've got to do anything I can to get that suit away from him.

….

The Church

The Raptor Squad held out in a church outside the city and were keeping some of their stolen goods there. It became dark out with some shadows around.

"Good idea. No one would ever to think to look in a church." Hawk said.

"Especially outside the city. We can hide out here and no one will be able to find us." Owl said.

"Exactly. Good work with what we got and Spider-Man wasn't able to stop us." Eagle said. "Maybe that new suit of his is bad luck or something."

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that. The spider might just come back to bite." All of them looked up the wall and saw Paul crawl down from the tower like a little creeper.

"Spider-Man?! How did you find us?" Eagle said.

"Did you honestly think I would go down that easily?" Paul said and his voice sounded deeper and more menacing.

"Is it me or is he getting a little scarier?" Owl said.

"Who cares? Take him down." Eagle said. Hawk was the first to attack as he flew right at Paul and tackled him. Both of them flew right outside, but Paul was able to get his feet to stick to the ground and stop Hawk in his tracks.

"That's it. I've had it with you guys." Paul said as he grabbed Hawk by the head and slammed his knee against it. He grabbed Hawk by the back and slammed his head against the ground a few times until he passed out.

"Whoa! That was a little brutal. Not your usual style." Owl said as she flew out.

"It's a new spider and a new me." Paul said and leaped at her, but Owl moved out of the way. Paul landed on the church wall and shot a web that grabbed a hold of her. He pulled her down with powerful strength that she couldn't fight back. When she got close enough, he slammed his fist against her gut and shoved her to the ground. He jumped off the wall and stomped his feet against her and knocked her out easily.

"She was right." Eagle said as he flew out. "There really is something different about you."

"So what?!" Paul said. "I'm taking you guys down." Paul climbed up the church and was neat the top of the bell tower.

"I'll take you out myself!" Eagle said as he flew at him and was going to use his wings against him. However, Paul jumped off the wall and landed on him. "What are you doing? Get off me."

"Not yet." Paul said. He shot a web to the building and steer Eagle into the bell tower and caused him to crash near the bell. "I wonder how an eagle can fly without wings." Eagle got back up and tried to slice him off with his wings, but Paul jumped back. Eagle tried to get back in the air. He jumped out, but Paul was able to reach him. He shot a web and pulled one of his wings off.

"My wing! I can't steer!" Eagle said as he was losing control.

"You got other things to worry about." Paul said. He shot another web at his legs and swung down as hard as he could. It caused Eagle to hit the wall hard and caused him to be knocked out. Paul let go of the web and caused him to drop to the ground. "How easy."

"Paul, that's enough." Paul turned around and was surprised to see Peter was there.

"Peter? I'm surprise you were able to make it all the way out here in your old age." Paul said. "How were you even able to find me?"

"Tracking someone's phone is pretty easy. Paul, look at what you're doing." Peter said as he walked over to him. "Any harder and you could have killed them. That suit is affecting you."

"Not this again." Paul said as he grabbed Peter by the arms. "You know what, I'm sick of you telling me what to do. I think you're just jealous I'm a better Spider-Man than you ever were."

"That's not it." Peter said.

"Really? Let's see if you still have what it takes." Paul said and held Peter over the edge ready to push him off.

"Paul, stop! Look at what you're doing. Think about what you're doing." Peter said. "Think of how you treated your friends. I know that the power seems nice, but you'll lose yourself. Think of your father. What would he think if he saw you? Think of those you care about?" Paul didn't understand, but when he thought of his father and his friends, it did make him see that he was acting rotten when all they want to do is help.

"Wait. What am I doing?" Paul questioned. The suit could sense he was changing back and was acting on his own as a part of it slithered off and pushed Peter over the edge. "No!" Paul shot a series of webs and used them to catch Peter before he hit the ground. "What's this suit doing to me? I got to get it off." He tried to pull the suit off, but it was sticking to him like glue.

"Spider-Man, the bell! It hates vibrations!" Peter called.

"Thanks for the tip." Paul said. He smashed himself against the bell and caused it to ring. The loud ringing caused the suit to act in pain. As the bell kept ringing Paul soon was able to pull himself free from it and he was only in his boxers. "You really are alive and evil." The suit tried reaching for him. "Stay away from me! I thought I wanted what you had, but not if it means I turn away from the people I care about." Paul caused the bell to ring again. The suit couldn't take it and made a run for it as it slipped through the tower and escaped. Paul climbed out and met up with Peter.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but it got away." Paul said.

"At least you're safe. Let's get out of here before someone sees." Peter said and guided him out of there. While the two of them were leaving, the symbiote slithered through the ground with it free and no one knowing where it's going to end up.

…

Reserved Waters

When Paul finally got free from the symbiote, he and Peter went back to Peter's home. Peter gave him some tea and a blanket. Paul felt awful for how he's been acting because of it.

"How you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I can't believe what that thing made me do." Paul said. "I acted like a real jerk to a lot of people, to my friends when they were just trying to help. I could have done things I would have end up regretting. The power felt amazing, but it really wasn't worth it."

"Power can be tempting, but it's important to know how to handle it." Peter said. "That thing feeds on the temptation until you're force to give in and you find yourself wanting nothing, but power. That's how it lives. It can be hard to resist and it takes someone with a strong will to reject it. You did the right thing when you realized what you were doing and tried to get rid of it."

"Yeah, but that thing is alive and it's free. It could be anywhere." Paul said.

"You're right. We need to find it and fast." Peter said. "That symbiote will attach itself to another host and if it does, it could create the most dangerous enemy you've ever faced."


	30. Hatred is Stronger

"Aw! It feels good to be back in the black, red, and blue." Paul said as he swung through the city. Since he freed himself from the symbiote, he went back to his normal costume. That doesn't mean the danger is gone.

"It's good to see that you're back to normal." Peter said. "However, we can't rest easily. The symbiote is still out there."

"I know." Paul said as he landed on a roof. "It's out there somewhere. Who knows what could happen if that thing continues to roam free."

"It will get a lot worst." Peter said. "It can easily attach itself to a new host. Someone with a lot of negative feelings would be a pretty good target."

"That narrows it down to everyone in New York." Paul said.

"Yes, but that's not the problem. If the symbiote bonded with you, it has access to everything about you." Peter said. "It can show it's new host that you're Spider-Man and all your other secrets. We need to find it before that happens."

"Oh man. That will be a problem. The thing is that it could be anywhere in New York now." Paul said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time I can spare. I still need to make things right with my friends."

"Another part of Spider-Man. A lot to do, but not enough hours in the day." Peter said. "Get to school and make things right with your friends. We'll continue our search when it's done." Paul did what Peter said and swung his way to school and never noticing the symbiote slithering in the sewers.

…..

Midtown High

It was lunch period and everyone was just hanging back. Lindsay sat alone and was still concerned about Paul.

"Lindsay…." Lindsay looked up and saw Monica and Jean. "We need to talk. I know we all have differences because we all like Paul, but Jean and I are worried about him." Monica said.

"We were wondering if you could help us figure out what's wrong with him." Jean said.

"Well….it's complicated." Lindsay said as she wasn't quite sure how to tell them.

"You girls don't need to worry." All of them looked to see Paul and he seemed to be acting like himself again.

"Paul? Is everything okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. We're worried about you." Monica said.

"I'm fine." Paul reassured. "A lot has been going on lately, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. Lindsay, I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's okay. You just weren't yourself." Lindsay said.

"We're just glad you're okay." Jean said. "How about all four of us have lunch together? If you want, we can try to help you." Sharing Paul with each other was something the girls didn't want, but if Paul needs help, they'll put that aside.

"First, do any of you know where Harris is? I still need to apologize to him." Paul said.

"Sorry, no." Monica said.

"How about you go get your lunch and we'll have a stress free one." Jean said. "The Saint Patrick's Day Parade is coming and Midtown is taking part. You can join if you want."

"We'll see, but I'll take you up on that lunch. Just let me go get some." Paul said as he headed over to line. All three of the girls were glad to see Paul was himself again. When Paul got a hold of his, he took a good whiff. "Never thought I appreciate cafeteria food." Just as he was about to meet with the girls, Paul's tray was flipped and his food spilled all over him. Laughter was heard with it coming from Thomas and Ray with Amanda smirking.

"There are some jerks that will never change." Lindsay said as all three of them saw what happened and couldn't believe how immature Thomas was.

"Seriously, Thomas?" Paul said.

"What? You acted so tough last time." Thomas said. "So what are you going to do about it this time, Porter?"

"Easy, man. It was funny, but Porter's got some backbone." Ray said.

"Please. Porter doesn't really have what it takes to take Thomas. You can take him too, babe." Amanda said. Paul was tempted to take them on, but he doesn't want to look like he was still under the symbiote's influence.

"You know what. You're not even worth it." Paul said.

"Huh?" Thomas said.

"It's ridiculous." Paul said as he grabbed a few napkins and cleaned himself up. "You've been acting like a jerk since grade school and it's getting old. Couldn't you at least try to look like you're growing up? Spilling my food? What are you, five? Look around, Thomas. We're all growing up and you should do the same, but you still act like a child. This attitude of yours is only going to get as far as high school. You're just a sad little man." Paul walked away with people cheering for him, but Thomas felt humiliated and angry, specifically angry at Paul. All three of them went back in the school and he was plenty angry.

"Dude! That was a sick burn Porter dished out." Ray said.

"No it wasn't. That dweeb needs to learn his place." Amanda said. Thomas was more angry than any of them as he slammed his fist against a locker.

"Nobody talks to me like that." Thomas said. "One off these days, Porter is going to get it."

"Look, maybe Porter had a point." Ray said.

"What?! You're actually agreeing with him?!" Amanda said as he was not liking that.

"We have been at this for a while. Maybe it's time to let it go." Ray said. "After all, Jean does seem to really like Porter. Maybe we should give him a chance."

"Yeah. Jean does seem to like him. Maybe that needs to change." Thomas said. When school ended, everyone was heading home. Paul was on his way out when he saw Harris leaving.

"Harris!" Paul called out as he ran over to him. He wanted to apologize, but Harris seemed to have been ignoring him. "Harris, wait!" He called, but Harris got in his Mom's car and he had her drove off.

"Seems like he's still mad." Jessica said as she walked up to him.

"I really messed up." Paul said.

"Yeah. You did say some things that were pretty harsh." Jessica said.

"And I feel really bad. I want to apologize to him." Paul said.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I could get him to speak to you so you can say sorry." Jessica said.

"No. It's my mistake and I have to be the one to fix it." Paul said and walked away. What Paul failed to realize is that the symbiote is still lurking around the area and it's close to finding a new host.

…..

Paul

Paul changed into his Spider-Man suit and was swinging through the city. He was doing some patrol while on his way to see Harris.

"I really messed up, Peter. I've got to make things right." Paul said.

"I'm sure you will." Peter said. "I made a lot of mistakes with some of my closest friends, but I always found a way to make things right. I'm sure you can do the same for Harris. In the meantime, we have to continue searching for that symbiote."

"I know, but there's no sign of it anywhere." Paul said. Suddenly his spider senses were starting to alert him of danger.

"Uh oh. Now what's going on?" Paul said as he looked around to try and find the danger. Suddenly, his line was cut and someone grabbed him by the arm. Paul was driven against some of the buildings and was tossed on a roof.

"Not so fun, is it?" Paul looked up and saw it was Eagle, but he was alone this time.

"Eagle? Where are the other two? Don't birds of a feather flock together?" Paul said.

"They're still recovering after that little thrashing you gave them last time." Eagle said. "I couldn't wait to get some payback."

"Oh!" Paul said as he remembered what he did to him and his friends last time. "I'm actually sorry about that. I wasn't quite myself."

"You're about to be really sorry when I get through with you." Eagle said.

….

Jean

"Bye, guys. I'll see you later." Jean said as she got done hanging out with her friends and was on her way home.

"Hey, Jean." Jean turned around and saw Thomas.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?" Jean asked.

"I know we broke up a while back, but do you think you and I could just talk?" Thomas asked. Jean had a bad feeling about this, but she really had no reason to turn him away. Both of them found a bench to sit on, but it was awkward between them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jean asked.

"I've noticed you've been hanging out with Porter a lot and it's been really bugging me." Thomas said.

"Maybe I have. So what?" Jean said. Thomas took a deep breath and decided to go direct.

"I think that maybe we should get back together." Thomas said.

"What?" Jean asked as she found it a little hard to believe.

"Just think about it. We were the best couple around in school." Thomas said. "I know I probably acted like a jerk, but I'll change. What do you say? Everyone will love it."

"Thomas, you must know by now I like Paul, who you don't really get along with." Jean said.

"I know, but I don't think the feelings are the same. I think maybe he's just stringing you along like with Monica and Lindsay." Thomas said.

"No. Paul wouldn't do something like that." Jean said.

"I bet he is and that's why he hasn't chosen either of you as his girlfriend." Thomas said. "Besides, wouldn't it be fun to stick it to him like old times?"

"Excuse me? Thomas, I'm not that person anymore. Paul's changed me for the better." Jean said.

"You and he have gotten really close." Thomas said. "It would make it that much better. Remember how we always tried to humiliate and embarrass him. Seeing as how you two have become friends, he won't see it coming."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Jean said as she was starting to get a little upset with him.

"What's wrong with some payback?" Thomas said. "He'll know what it's like to be humiliated. It would be so fun to see him get knocked around and have someone knock him off his high horse." Jean could see that he cares more for hurting Paul than really getting back together.

"I'm out of here." Jean said as she was not putting up with Thomas like this. She walked off, but Jean grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on. We're right for each other." Thomas said. "Besides, who really cares about Porter? He goes around acting like he's better than everyone. He's a freak. He thinks he's so cool when he's not. Not to mention how wacko he was the other day. He's nothing." Jean didn't put up with that anymore and slapped Paul across the face for that.

"You shut up about Paul." Jean said. "He may not be perfect, but he's twice the man you'll ever be." Jean left it at that and made Thomas' anger even stronger and it didn't go unnoticed by a certain substance.

…

Paul

The day has turned to night, but Paul's fight against Eagle was still going. Eagle kept swinging his wings at Paul, but Paul was avoiding each of his attacks. When Eagle tried again, Paul grabbed his arms tossed him over his head.

"Eagle, you could still be hurt. I don't want to make your injuries worse." Paul said.

"You should be more concerned about yourself." Eagle said as he began to fly in the air. "I'm going to rip you to shreds." Eagle flew right at him, but Paul jumped right over him and started swinging off. "Come back and fight!" Eagle went after him, but Paul was making it a good chase.

"Paul, what's wrong? Why aren't you fighting back?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. It's just that the guy ended up in the hospital because of me." Paul said. "He could still be hurt and I don't want to make things worse. You said I could have killed him."

"Are you afraid of your own strength?" Peter asked.

"It's not that. It's just that, even though he is a bad guy, I don't want him to be in a hospital or seriously injured." Paul said.

"I get it. In that case, I might have an idea." Peter said and was telling Paul his plan.

"You can't run from me. The spider is never really a match for the bird." Eagle said.

"Isn't there a spider that eats birds?" Paul taunted and kept the chase going. Paul went around a corner, but Eagle lost sight of him as he followed him.

"Get out here. Where are you?" Eagle said as he was trying to find him. Paul latched himself on a building and was being careful to not let Eagle see him.

"I better do this fast." Paul said as he moved locations to set his trap. Eagle flew around the air of New York as he was trying to find Spider-Man, but he was starting to get annoyed.

"I never knew you were such a coward, Spider-Man!" Eagle called out to try and get him to come out of hiding.

"Who are you calling a coward? I'm not the one dressed as a chicken." Paul said as he let himself be seen.

"I've got you now." Eagle said.

"You need to catch me first." Paul said as he swung off. Eagle flew after him. Paul led Eagle and right into his trap as Eagle slammed into a web and have him caught. "Just to make sure you can't get out." He reached for the wings and ripped them off so he doesn't cut the web.

"I'm going to get you eventually." Eagle swore.

"The police should bring you back to the doctors, both for physical and mental help." Paul said and left Eagle hanging there. "Great. Another day wasted. I'll have to get Harris later. I really hope things settle down soon."

…..

Thomas

Thomas kept trying to fall asleep, but that was difficult. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened today and it made him madder than it's ever been before. Thomas got up and went to the bathroom to try and clear his head, but he couldn't. Even when he looked in a mirror, all he saw was Paul and it made him furious.

"Porter! Do you know how much I hate you?" Thomas said. "You go around acting like you're better than me. You stole my girl, humiliate me. What I wouldn't give to finally take you down." Thomas tried to turn on the sink to splash some water on his face, but there wasn't any water coming out. "Oh great! Now the stupid sink is broken." Although, the real problem came slithering out. The symbiote came out of the sink and latched itself onto Paul. "Wha?! What's going on?!" He tried to get it off, but the symbiote was not letting go. Everything went black around Thomas and he didn't know what was going on.

"Thomas Lancer, do you hate Paul Porter?" The symbiote asked inside his head.

"Do you really have to ask?" Thomas said.

"And how do you feel about Spider-Man?" The symbiote asked.

"Spider-Man? He's my hero. He saved my life." Thomas said.

"Then we have much to show you." The symbiote said and was showing images and revealed everything with Paul as Spider-Man and everything about him, including Lindsay as Blite and about Peter.

"Porter is…..Spider-Man?! My biggest hero is the person I hate the most?" Thomas said as he felt all of reality just shattered.

"So how do you feel now?" The symbiote asked.

"Spider-Man was my hero, but my hatred for Porter is stronger." Thomas said as he was falling to the symbiote.

"So let us become one." The symbiote said.

"Yes." Thomas said.

"We shall have our revenge. We will crush him and destroy him." The symbiote said and has merged with him. Thomas was covered in the symbiote and it made him bigger with a white spider on his chest and he was given fangs with a long tongue.

"And we shall destroy Spider-Man!"


	31. Horror Day Parade

It's Saint Patrick's Day in New York and even the smallest of holidays appear to have big meaning in the big city. Today will be the Satin Patrick's Day parade and everyone seemed excited about it.

"Harris!" Jessica called out to him and he seemed happy to see him.

"Hi, Jessica." Harris said.

"Harris, are you going to the parade today?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure." Harris said. "Things have been hectic for the past few days. I think I would rather stay at home and watch from my television."

"Come on, Harris. It will be fun. You can hang with me and Monica if you still don't want to talk to Paul." Jessica said.

"Speak of the devil." Both of them noticed Paul showing up, but Harris didn't seem really happy about it. "Harris, I'm glad I finally caught you. I want to talk."

"I don't think you have anything I want to hear." Harris said. "I get it, Paul. You think I'm a nuisance. If you don't want to be friends anymore, you just needed to say so."

"No. I want to say I'm sorry for what I said a while back." Paul said. "I wasn't myself and you didn't deserve that."

"He's serious, Harris. Paul has apologized to everyone else." Jessica said.

"It's not just that." Harris said, but Paul didn't understand. "You've been bailing on me as a friend lately. You're never there when you say you are. We haven't even done our movie critic in a long time."

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"It's something Harris and I do at least once a week." Paul said. "We both watch a movie one would hate, but the other would like and trade our comments around about the movie. It's sort of our thing."

"Yeah, but we haven't done that in months. It was our thing. You just had to say you don't want to be friends." Harris said and walked away. That leaves Paul feeling like he failed as a friend. Paul was on his way out when school ended, but he spotted Jean on a bench and she seemed really upset about something.

"Jean?" Paul said as he went over to her and got her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Pauli, I'm glad to see you." Jean said as she hugged him. "You were right all along. Everything you ever said about Thomas was true."

"Thomas?" Paul questioned and took her off. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Thomas and I talked the other day. He said he wanted us to get back together." Jean said.

"He did? Are you?" Paul questioned.

"No because I saw he didn't really meant it." Jean said. "He only said that because he knows how I feel about you. He wanted to get some payback at you and he obviously didn't care that he had to use me to do it. All he cared about was hurting you."

"Okay. If Thomas isn't careful, he is going to cross a line. I would talk to him, but he surprisingly isn't here today." Paul said. "So are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel sorry I ever dated that creep." Jean said. "I never realized how much was wrong with him. Looks like I traded up." She gave Paul a peck and walked off.

"But we're not together." Paul mumbled. "Like I don't have enough problems. Harris thinks I abandoned him and now Thomas is starting to get out of control to mess with me. I just hope things go uphill from here." What Paul never noticed was that a black figure is watching him.

…

Paul

Paul was swinging through the city with him changed to his outfit. With what's going on between Harris, Thomas, and the parade, a lot is going on for Paul.

"Sounds like you're having it rough." Peter said since Paul just got done telling him how his day has been going.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm heading over to the parade to make sure there's no trouble." Paul said. "Hopefully, I don't have to deal with anything today and I can focus on making things right between Harris." Paul kept swinging until something came out of nowhere and slammed its arm against him. Paul was knocked out of the air and crashed on a roof. "What was that?"

"Paul, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Something attacked me, but my spider sense didn't even go off." Paul said. He heard some crash down across from him.

"Hello, Spider-Man." Paul looked up and was met with some creature that was big and black.

"Is that what I think it is? Is that the symbiote?" Paul questioned.

"Oh no. It is." Paul said. "We're too late. It's already ensnared another human being and seems to be taking control.

"So nice to meet you in person, Spider-Man. Wait. Should we call you Paul Porter?" He said and he couldn't believe it.

"How…How do you know?" Paul said.

"The symbiote. It's shared all your secrets to whoever it's connected to." Peter said. "The reason you spider sense didn't go off as well is because you were already bonded to the symbiote. It doesn't recognize the symbiote as a threat."

"That's not good." Paul said.

"Talking to Mr. Parker, are you? Who would have thought that old man was the original Spider-Man?" He shot out a web-line of his own and it latched on Paul's chest. Paul tried to break it, but it was as strong as his own. Paul was pulled over the edge and fell off the roof, but he was able to stick to the wall.

"Who are you?" Paul said. "Who's the poor innocent victim you've taken this time?"

"Someone you might know very well." The creature said as the head slithered off. "We've known each other for years….Porter." The face was revealed and Paul couldn't believe it was Thomas.

"Thomas? Thomas, is that you?" Paul said.

"It sure is, Porter. I never would have believed you're Spider-Man of all people." Porter said. "I also can't believe you gave up this awesome suit and all the power that came with it. This symbiote is incredible and it's found a new home in me. Just as Spider-Man has been reborn, so have we." He said as the symbiote covered his head again. "We're the new Venom!"

"Thomas, listen to me. You've got to get rid of it." Paul said.

"You like that, wouldn't you?" Venom said. Paul jumped at Venom to try and free Thomas by fore, but Thomas had powers and abilities similar to Paul's and was much stronger. Venom was able to grab a hold of him.

"You were a fool to let this power go. Now, the power is ours." Venom said. "Anything you can do, we can do. We're much stronger than you and we know everything about you.

"Thomas, I know you hate me, but don't listen to that thing." Paul said.

"We told you its Venom and your suffering is just beginning." Venom said. "We know everything about you now. Including all the people you care about like your mother and brother. They're pain and misery will add to your suffering." He tossed Paul all the way across the street and against the roof.

"Thomas! Thomas, come back!" Paul called out, but Venom was already on the move. "No. No, this can't be happening."

"It is." Peter said. "You've got to go after him. The symbiote has told him everything about you and will go after the people you care about." Paul got moving and had to catch Venom fast.

"So Thomas knows my identity, has all powers like mine, and is going after the people I care about, but why is he speaking out of first person?" Paul questioned.

"His bond with the symbiote's is much stronger than yours was already. It's starting to take him over." Peter said. "That will make them an even greater threat. You better hurry before anything happens." Paul's got to catch his greatest enemy yet and who knows what could happen?

…

Trisha and Mark

"Mom, isn't Paul going to the parade?" Mark asked as he and Trisha were walking through the streets of New York.

"I'm not sure. He told me he and Harris are having problems and he's going to try and fix them." Trisha said. None of them was aware of the danger that was lurking just above them. Venom was just over them and was about to attack. Just before he could, Paul swung at them and kicked him right in the face.

"You stay away from them!" Paul said.

"You think you can stop us?" Venom said. He charged right at Paul. Paul tried to jump over him, but Venom grabbed him by the leg and slammed him down.

"Thomas, listen to me. The symbiote is trying to take you over. You've got to fight it." Paul said.

"No one is using us." Venom said and stomped his foot against him. Venom turned to Paul's family and was going to attack.

"I told you to stay away." Paul said as he grabbed his leg and twisted his body to have Venom fall. Paul got back up, but Venom webbed him and pulled him forward and grabbed him by the face. He slammed him against the ground again.

"Fine. They're not our only targets. After all, we know about EVERYONE you care about." Venom said and tossed him over the edge. Paul shot a web and saved himself from the fall. When he went back up to the roof, Venom was already gone.

"Think, Paul. Who would Thomas think I care about more than my own family?" Paul said as he tried to think. "Monica, Jean, and Lindsay! They're all at the parade."

….

The Parade

The Saint Patrick's Day Parade was kicking off with everyone enjoying themselves. Even Harris made it and he had to admit that he was having fun. Jean was with Midtown High of their own balloon of a mustang horse. Monica and Lindsay were with Jessica and enjoying the show.

"Look at the size of those balloons." Lindsay said. "A bunch of children would probably have a field day with those."

"If they don't float away." Monica said. She noticed that Jessica was looking around for something. "Is there a float you're expecting, Jessica?"

"I'm just wondering where Harris is. I hope he came." Jessica said.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Monica said. Paul arrived at the parade as he swung through the air and tried to find the girls.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Paul said as he tried to find them.

"Wait. I saw them." Peter said. "Jean's with the school and I saw Monica and Lindsay together." Paul looked around again and spotted them.

"Good. They're safe." Paul said. "I don't see any sign of Venom yet. I better act now." Paul snuck his way through, but he didn't realized that Thomas was already in the crowd and he spotted his target. The girls were enjoying themselves with all the floats going by. "Lindsay!" Lindsay heard her name and saw Paul hiding behind a bench. She carefully moved backwards and talked to him.

"Paul? What's the matter?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Thomas." Paul said. "You remember that black alien gunk? It's bonded to him now and he's even worse than I was."

"Are you serious? Now that stuff is into Thomas?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah. Shocker. He also knows everything about me now. He's here somewhere." Paul said. "Keep your eyes open. I think he's coming for you, Monica, or Jean."

"I've got Monica. Go keep your eyes on Jean. Never thought I say that." Lindsay said. Paul agreed and climbed up the walls while Lindsay kept her guard up.

"I still don't see Harris." Jessica said.

"Relax." Monica said, but soon spotted him. "Look, there he is….with Thomas?" Paul heard that and saw Thomas was with Harris and was guiding him away.

"Oh no!" Paul said as he hurried after them. Thomas and Harris went down an alleyway, but when Paul got there, they were already gone. "Darn it." Paul climbed up the buildings and tried to get a higher view. "I am a bad friend. I was so certain that he would go after the girls, I didn't think he would go after Harris." Paul looked around for them until he felt something hit him in the back. He looked and saw Venom with Harris knocked out and tied up.

"Looking for someone?" Venom said.

"Venom, let him go. This is between you and me." Paul said.

"Not yet. The fun is just getting started." Venom said. Venom swung out to the streets and Paul went after him.

"Don't do this." Paul said.

"Just try and stop us." Venom said as he landed on a balloon of a giant ape. "Careful. One wrong move and we just might drop him." Paul swung at him, but Venom swat him away. Everyone noticed the fight that was going on. Some thought it was part of the show, but others knew better.

"What's that?" Monica said as they all looked up the float and saw what was going on.

"Oh my god! That black thing has Harris!" Jessica said.

"Oh man! We need to get help, right Lindsay? Lindsay?" Monica said, but saw she was already gone. "Come on. We've got to do something." Jessica agreed and the two hurried to get help. Paul was hanging on the balloon.

"Look. The spider is hanging by his last thread." Venom said, but was met with a kick to the back of his head. He turned around and was met with Blite.

"Parades are suppose to be fun. This doesn't look like fun." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay Harning!" Venom said and shocked her that he knew. "To think we actually thought you were hot." Paul pulled himself up and kicked Venom in the back and was able to grab Harris.

"Careful, Blite. He's as strong as I am and he doesn't trigger my spider sense." Paul said.

"Thomas, is that really you under there?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah and we're better than ever." Venom said as he tried to attack both of them. Meanwhile, Monica and Jessica went to their classmates to get help.

"Guys, we've got a serious problem. Harris needs help." Jessica said.

"Are you serious? We're not letting go of the balloon to help a dweeb." Amanda said.

"Forget the balloon. Harris' life is in danger. He could possibly get killed." Monica said.

"He might be a dweeb, but he doesn't get killed." Ray said.

"Where is he?" Jean asked.

"Come on." Jessica said as all of them went to try and help Harris. Meanwhile, Paul tried to get Harris out of there, but Venom kept stopping him.

"Nowhere to run!" Venom said as he tried to slash at him, but Paul jumped away. All the shaking was causing Harris to wake up.

"What happened?" Harris said as he looked around and saw the danger he was in. "How did I get here?!"

"I'll tell you later." Paul said. Lindsay tried to kick Venom, but Venom webbed her and tossed her off the balloon. "Blite!" He shouted for there was nothing for her to grab. Lindsay thought she was going to hit the hard ground until she felt herself got caught in a human net by Midtown.

"Wow. I always thought you boys were nice catches." Lindsay said. Venom tried attacking Paul again, but Paul jumped over him and used a web to lower him and Harris back to the ground.

"Harris, are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Harris said.

"You won't be!" Venom jumped down and crashed into the ground. "Look at all these people. This might be the perfect chance to rip off those masks and reveal the world who you are."

"Any ideas?" Lindsay questioned. Paul looked around for something they could use to stop Venom and spotted the marching band and some air horns.

"That's it. He's weak against loud noise. Make some noise!" Paul shouted. Midtown and everyone made noise with their instrument and air horns. All the noise and vibration was too much for Venom to handle. Venom shot a web and got out of there as fast as he could.

"This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of us!" Venom shouted as he managed to get out before the symbiote could fall off.

"What was that freak?" Harris said.

"Venom, a dangerous new threat." Paul said. "You're safe now and that's what matters. Come on, Blite."

"Aw! I thought we could have some fun at the parade." Lindsay said as the two of them took off. "You know, we can still stay. People would probably like seeing us in the parade."

"Can't. There's something else I need to do."

…

Harris' Apartment

Harris went straight home after that whole fiasco at the parade. However, he heard someone knocking at the door. He opened it up and saw Paul was there.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Harris questioned.

"I heard what happened to you at the parade." Paul said. "So I thought I bring a little something to take your mind off it." Paul held up three movies for their little movie critic and Harris was glad to hear that. "What is the guy doing? He seems like a lousy actor to me."

"What are you talking about? It looks pretty good to me." Harris said as they both watched the movie. Paul may have a new enemy, but at least he keeps his old friend.


	32. Sister Secure

"Where the heck is Thomas?!" Amanda shouted for the school to hear.

"Babe, maybe you should clam down." Ray said.

"I will not. Thomas, our star quarterback and best athlete, is missing." Amanda said. Paul heard all that commotion, but he knew something everyone else didn't.

'It's only been a couple days since Venom showed up.' Paul thought. 'Thomas is considered missing now and no one really knows where he is. I guess he's going to spend all that time getting himself stronger so he can destroy me.'

"Porter!" Amanda called out and Paul was not looking forward to this. "Where is Thomas?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Paul said.

"All those years of him pushing you around and you didn't get to know him? Classy." Amanda said.

'If that symbiote liked Thomas, I hate to see what it thinks of Amanda.' Paul thought. Paul looked down the hall and saw Jean heading their way. "Hey, Jean." He greeted, but Jean acted like she didn't hear him and gave him the cold shoulder. "Jean? Jean!" Jean just kept walking and Paul was confused on her attitude.

"It looks like Jean is finally coming back to her senses." Amanda said.

"Jean is acting like something is wrong. You think she's worried about Thomas? Maybe she really still has feelings for him." Ray said.

"Of course she does. That's the way it's suppose to be." Amanda said. "Sorry, Porter. Not really. Looks like Jean is moving back to a real man."

"Go tell it to someone who actually cares what you have to say." Paul said and walked off. "By the way, nice bleached look."

"Bleached?! My hair color is natural!" Amanda shouted.

…

Paul's House

"Any word on Venom? People are wondering what happened to Thomas." Paul said. It was dark out and Paul gave Peter a call.

"I'm afraid I've got nothing. There's no telling where he could be." Peter said. "Paul, you'll have to keep your guard up at all times. Since Venom doesn't trigger your spider sense and he knows everything about you, he could attack anywhere at anyone."

"I know all that. What I don't know is how we're going to find him." Paul said. "Just keep me alerted if you do hear anything." Paul ended the call and wondered what he's going to do about Thomas. He needs to figure out how to free him from the symbiote. As he was thinking, he heard his phone go off again and saw it was Jean. "Jean?"

"Hi, Pauli. Listen, I know it's late, but could you come over to my place?" Jean said.

"Why?" Paul said.

"It's just that I'm home alone and I really need someone to talk to, but I don't know who else to turn to." Jean said. "Please, Pauli? I really need you." Jean has been acting weird for the past couple days and it sounds like she's frightened about something.

"Okay. I'll be right over." Paul said and ended the call. Something's going on with Jean and this could be his chance to find out what it is.

…

Jean's Home

Jean was home alone with her waiting for Paul to show up. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peephole and saw Paul arrived.

"Pauli!" Jean said as she opened the door and went right into his arms. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course." Paul said as the two of them went inside. "So what's going on with you? You gave me the cold shoulder earlier today. I thought you were done with that."

"I did? Sorry. A lot has been going on and I'm starting to get scared." Jean said.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about Thomas?" Paul asked.

"Yes, but that's not what has me freaked out." Jean said. "It's actually my brother that has me so concerned."

"Brother? I didn't even know you had a brother." Paul said.

"I do." Jean said. "His name is Michael. He's about four years older than me. He graduated from high school last year, but hasn't been on board with college. I'm worried he might be in some sort of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"My brother can act like a delinquent sometimes." Jean said. "In fact, a few years ago, he almost ended up in juvie. Now, I hear he's getting himself mixed up with a bad crowd."

"That does sound like it can be scary." Paul said. "Where are your parents? Aren't they doing anything about this?"

"They're both out of town. They're paying a visit to an old friend who is also a lawyer. They're preparing for a worse-case scenario." Jean said. She took a seat on the couch with Paul sitting next to her. "Pauli, I'm really scared of what's going to happen to my brother. With the Craze Killer out there as well, I'm worried he might be next or he could end up in jail."

"Hey, it will be okay." Paul said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm here for you." Jean really appreciated Paul helping her out in the darkest of her times. Jean was so grateful to him that she surprised him as she kissed him. Paul pushed her back from that little surprised.

"Sorry." Jean said as she was regretting it. Paul knew that any form of negative feelings is the last thing Jean needs.

"Don't be. I'm here for you and if you need to do that to feel better….I'm here with whatever you need." Paul said. Jean was really happy because, not only is it just the two of them, but Paul is willingly letting her do this for her. Jean took him up on that offer as she kissed him again. Paul wrapped his arms around her and leaned back as he took part in it.

…

Paul

"How did I spend an hour making out with Jean?" Paul said as he swung through the city. "That would damage Thomas' ego. Stay focus. I've got to find Michael. According to Jean, he should be around here." He swung through a part of New York that looked like a bad neighborhood. He looked around and was able to find Michael. He was hanging out a club with some friends. "Spider-Man might not be able to do anything, but Paul Porter can." Paul ducked down and tried to find a safe place to change.

"So are you in?"

"So in." Michael said. Michael was about nineteen with blonde scissor-cut hair.

"Michael Gosmin." Paul said as he went to talk to him.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Michael said.

"My name is Paul Porter. I go to Midtown. I'm friends with your sister: Jean." Paul said.

"Oh! You guys go on ahead. I'll see you later." Michael said and his friends left them alone. "So you're the Paul she doesn't shut up about. What do you want?"

"Your sister told me what's been going on with you. I came here in hopes of talking you out of it." Paul said.

"You're joking, right? What makes you think you can stop me from what I'm doing?" Michael said. "You don't even know anything about me."

"I don't need to know you to stop you." Paul said. "I'm doing this because of Jean. Stop what you're doing before it's too late. Think about her. She's scared on what's going to happen to you. She doesn't want you to go to jail or get killed."

"You really think I'm going to listen to some kid?" Michael said. "I can do what I want and no one can stop me."

"Please. Your sister is worried about you. She doesn't want anything to happen to you." Paul said.

"And nothing will as long as people like you stay out of my way." Michael said and gave Paul a shove. "Get lost kid. Mind your own business." Paul couldn't convince him with words, but that doesn't mean he can't get through to him later. For now, Paul just decided to leave things there. When Paul was gone, Michael went back and behind the club to speak with someone. He was met with a man with brunette hair and beard and wearing a suit.

"So what's it going to be, junior?"

"I'm in Mr. Stockall."

"Good. Just get a few tools, anything, that will help you." Stockall said.

…

Jean

Jean stayed up as she was hoping for her brother to return soon. She heard the door open up. When she stepped out of her room to see who it was, she saw it was Michael gathering a few tools.

"Michael!" Jean said and got his attention.

"Jean? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Michael said.

"So should you. What are you doing?" Jean said.

"Getting a few things to help with a job for Stockall." Michael said.

"Stockall?! He's that gangster that you got involved with last time. You nearly got arrested because of him." Jean said. "Michael, don't throw your life away. Back out now before things get worse. Mom and Dad don't want to see you in jail."

"Since when do they care?" Michael said. "I do whatever I want. This is my life and I make my own choices. Now get out of my way." Michael pushed her aside and took his tools with him, but Jean wasn't letting him go that easily. Michael headed outside and a pickup truck pulled up to him with him getting inside. Jean carefully snuck on the back and kept herself hidden. She doesn't know what she can do, but she's got to do something to help her brother.

…

Chemical Compound

Michael and his bad group decided to hit a chemical compound. They were loading up some of the stolen chemicals in trucks, but Paul as Spider-Man already arrived on the scene as he snuck through the place.

"Who says following guys like this is bad?" Paul said. "What are they stealing anyway?"

"Let me see." Peter said as he used the feature in Paul's lens to get a good look at the chemicals. "You've got to be kidding me. Those chemicals are similar to one that made one of my old enemies known as Tombstone. They must be trying to take it for themselves to become incredibly strong, but that's a little risky."

"Gangsters always like to take risks." Paul said. "I better find Michael and get him out of here. I don't want him to get accidently hurt." Paul climbed around to try to find Michael. While all the punks were loading up the trucks, Stockall was watching the progress on the monitors.

"Excellent. I'll make a fortune with these chemicals." Stockall said. Meanwhile, Jean was looking around the place and really wasn't that far from Stockall.

"Where's Michael?" Jean said as she looked around for him. She soon came across the office and saw Stockall monitoring the monitors. Jean was fully aware of who that was and was trying her best to be careful. However, she spotted her brother on the television. "Michael!" She said that loud enough for Stockall to hear and spotted her.

"What are you doing here?" Stockall said. Jean knew it was pointless to run and carefully entered the room. "Who are you? I never seen you before."

"I want my brother: Michael." Jean said.

"Oh! You're his sister!" Stockall said. At that moment, Paul crawled over to the window and spotted him.

"Jean?! What is she doing here?" Paul said.

"I want my brother back. I'm not going to let you drag him down with you in a low life." Jean said.

"That's some pretty big talk, but how can you stop me? Not unless you got something to give you an edge." Stockall said as he showed he was packing under his coat and Jean got really scared now.

"I've got to get her out of there." Paul said.

"No. Get Michael. He should see this." Peter said.

"Are you crazy? Jean could get killed." Paul said.

"Trust me. If this goes well, it will keep Michael from getting into future trouble." Peter said.

"Fine." Paul said as he swung around to find Michael. Michael loaded up another pack of chemicals into a truck. However, Paul jumped down behind him and grabbed him with him keeping his mouth covered. Paul swung back up and got him out of there.

"You!" Michael said. "Let me go before I kick your butt."

"Michael, stop this while you can." Paul said. "You're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble. What could possibly want you to work with these people?"

"What do you know? These people care about me. More than my real family." Michael said.

"That's where you're wrong. Your sister is here and right now, she's in big trouble." Paul said. He swung over back to the office and showed Michael what was going on between Jean and Stockall.

"Look, your brother has been a good little helper and he's going to keep at it until I don't need him anymore." Stockall said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jean said.

"Meaning that if I need someone to take the fall, I'll choose him." Stockall said.

"No. I won't let you do this to him." Jean said.

"Again, how can you stop me?" Stockall said as he held out his gun at her. "If I were you, I wouldn't talk so big, little girl." Jean was really scared and she thought she was going to die here.

"Jean!" Michael called out as he ran into the office. "Get away from her!"

"I've got this!" Paul said as he came in and webbed the gun out Stockall's hand. Michael tackled him, but Stockall shoved him off and tried to make a run for it. Jean reached for the alarm under a desk and pushed it. The alarm went off and all the others who were involved tried to get out as fast as they could.

"No you don't!" Paul said as he jumped over him and cut off his escape route. Michael came up behind and got a hold of Stockall.

"No one threatens my sister." Michael said.

"Get off!" Stockall said as he shoved him off and tossed him against Paul. Stockall was going to run for it again, but Jean cut him off. However, Stockall got a hold of her and held her over a tub of chemicals.

"No!" Michael said as he was afraid he was going to drop her.

"I don't think so." Paul said as he shot a couple more webs and pulled him away from Jean. He hanged Stockall over the bridge so he couldn't escape. "Hang there for a while until the cops come."

"Jean, are you okay?!" Michael said as he raced over to her.

"Yeah." Jean said.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I never meant for you to get caught up in this." Michael said.

"We can talk about that later. The cops are coming. What are you going to do?" Jean said as she asked the biggest question of the night.

"The right thing. I'm going to stay and tell the cops what happened." Michael said and Jean was real proud of her brother.

…

The Next Day

At school, Paul was looking over the news of what happened at the compound. Stockwall was arrested and the chemicals were secured.

"….and it's thanks to Michael Gosmin for alerting the authorities." Paul said. "Looks like it all worked out well. Michael admitted to his mistakes and luckily he isn't going to jail and hopefully not a target for the Craze Killer."

"Is it in the news that natural order has been restored?!" Amanda called out to mock Paul much to his annoyance.

"Pauli!" Jean called out as she gave him a hug from behind. "Thank you so much." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"For what?" Paul said.

"My brother told me you talked to him before that heist. The fact that you even tried to talk him out of it means so much to me." Seeing those two get comfy with each other made Amanda go crazy.

"No problem." Paul said. 'All it takes is someone important to really get through to someone to keep them from making a big mistake. Hopefully, you'll see the same.' He thought as he was hoping Thomas can learn the same lesson before someone important to him gets hurt.


	33. Track the Killer

New York is high-up in many ways. A high rate of crime is one of them, but where it stands today is debatable. Ever since the mysterious figure known as the Craze Killer showed up, criminals have been killed. However, his methods are against police standards. Paul swung over to another crime scene and saw that the Craze Killer has struck again.

"Looks like I'm too late." Paul said.

"The Craze Killer has struck again." Peter said as they saw officials loading the dead bodies.

"Man, I just can't tell whose side this guy is on." Paul said. "Is he doing this for justice or is this guy just plain crazy?"

"It doesn't seem like there's much that can be done here." Peter said. "How about you come back and we can figure out where to go from here?"

"Good idea." Paul said and swung off. This Craze Killer's actions continue to go on, but with what he leaves behind, he just might be a danger to the city and must be stopped.

…..

Reserved Waters

Paul came over to Peter's home. Both of them were looking over articles that were about the Craze Killer, people wondering who he is and wonder if he is friend or foe.

"This Craze Killer might be trying to cover his actions by taking down criminals, but killing is still killing." Peter said.

"If only there was a way to figure out where he's going to strike next and who he is." Paul said. "However, whenever it seems like someone is about to see who he is, he just disappears."

"You're right." Peter said. "There must be some sort of pattern to the Craze Killer's attacks. We have to find that pattern before he kills another." Both of them were trying to think of a way to track him down until Paul heard his phone and saw it was his boss.

"Mr. Jamesith?" Paul said as he answered the phone.

"Paul, I'm glad I got you. I have an assignment for you." Mr. Jamesith said. "I know you're not a reporter, but I need you to interview David Strife."

"David Strife? Who is he?" Paul asked.

"Right. You're not even twenty yet." Mr. Jamesith said. "He's considered a hero, a real hero unlike Spider-Man. He's a former policeman that retired due to injury twenty years ago. He's returned to New York. Just ask him a few questions like "What's it like to be back in New York?" or "What does he think of New York today?" Do that and I'll pay you double."

"Done." Paul said.

"Great. I'll send you the address he's staying." Jamesith said and the call ended.

"David Strife? He was a pretty good guy." Peter said. "In fact, I think he might be able to help us."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"David Strife was a police officer that discovered the location of a mobster gathering and it was thanks to him that they were all arrested." Peter said. "When it came to tracking down the bad guys, he was one of the best in the police department. In fact, perhaps he can help us find the Craze Killer."

"Sounds like he is a big help to us. I hope he still knows his stuff." Paul said.

…..

Paul

Paul headed over to the address of the place David was staying at. He doubled checked and it was the right place.

"Okay. Let's see if this guy really is all that." Paul said as he pressed the intercom. "Hello? Mr. Strife, are you there? I'm from the Daily Bugle."

"I hear you." David said. "Come on in. Everything is opened up." Paul ended the transmission and headed on up the building. Paul made his way up and saw he was in a two-level apartment and high class. Paul took out his camera and decided to take a few pictures for he saw a few of David's mementos

'Not bad. Too bad I might not be able to get a place like this for being a hero.' Paul thought.

"Hello there." Paul was met with a man in his fifties who was walking around with a cane.

"You must be Mr. Strife. My name is Paul Porter." He said as he held out his hand and the two shook.

"Nice to meet you, but you seem a little young to be a reporter." David said.

"Yeah, but my boss didn't had one he could spare." Paul said. "I'm not really sure how this goes. Could we just jump right to the questions?"

"Of course. I'm sure a young man like yourself has much better things to do than talk to old man like me." David said as he had a seat.

"I volunteer at a retirement home. I get plenty of talk from another older man." Paul said. "So you're considered a hero to New York?"

"It would seem so." David said. "I was just doing my job and bringing the troublemakers down. Ended up getting shot in the leg and my career soon came to an end. At least I went out with some glory. Now, the city is protected by vigilantes like Spider-Man and this Craze Killer."

"The Craze Killer? I don't suppose you know anything about him, do you?" Paul asked.

"I do know that he's more of a menace than people claiming Spider-Man is." David said. "It might be criminals he's killing, but he's still a murderer and that doesn't go well with me. I wish I could get back in the game to help take him down."

"What about Spider-Man?" Paul said. "Some cops might be against him, but he would do what he can to stop this psycho. Would you be willing to work with him?"

"I suppose. I would at least like to meet him." David said. "In order to catch a criminal, sometimes you need to think like one. That's how I was able to find those mobsters." Paul was beginning to see that Peter was right about this guy. When Paul asked a few other questions to keep his boss happy, he was on his way out.

"He was willing to help out Paul Porter. Let's see how he does with Spider-Man." Paul said as he went to find a place to change. After the interview, David was just trying to relax until he saw something moved across his windows and he saw Spider-Man come in. "Mr. Strife, I heard you wanted to meet me."

"Spider-Man! This is a great honor." David said.

"That's something I don't hear often." Paul said. "Listen, I need your help with something. It's about the Craze Killer."

"That's funny. A young man was just here and he asked me about the same thing." David said.

"Humorous. I need your advice on how to track this guy." Spider-Man said. "No one seems to be able to find him. All we know is that he likes to sign his initials and he gives off this creepy laugh when he does his business."

"Yes. I heard he's a slippery one." David said.

"So do you have any idea about how to find him?" Paul said and David did some thinking.

"Well, if I was a criminal he was after, I would want to avoid the areas he's been in." David said. "You won't be able to get all the information you're looking for by looking for a single source. I would lay low in my hideout and try to follow the Craze Killer's whereabouts. If you know where these criminals like to hangout, you might be able to find information about him."

"I have heard a few rumors that most of his victims belong to the same gang." Paul said. "They also hangout somewhere in an abandoned subway station."

"Sounds like you should check that place out. You might get a clue there." David said.

"Thanks for the tip." Paul said.

…..

The Subway

Paul headed out to the subway station where a group of criminals like to hang out. Paul made it to the part they were using as their base. He saw a couple of them lurking around.

"Hey, I'm a little scared."

"Don't be a baby."

"But what if the Craze Killer finds this place and kills all of us?" They're conversation was interrupted as Paul webbed both of them and had them stick to the ceiling.

"Let's see if we can find anything." Paul said as he lowered himself down and hung upside down.

"See anything?" Peter asked.

"Hang on." Paul said as he looked around, but soon spotted something on the wall. It was a map with a bunch of red X's on it. "Pete, are you seeing this? It looks like a map of all the places the Craze Killer struck."

"Yeah." Peter said. "I'm downloading a copy on my computer. This might be useful to us. We might be able to predict where he's going to strike next."

"I'm going to see if I can find anything else." Paul said as he dropped down and continued to look around. Paul looked through the area until he found something about the Rainbow Gang. "The Rainbow Gang? What do they have to do with this?"

"Perhaps this gang is in cahoots with them." Peter said as Paul looked through the stuff on the table.

"It says here the Rainbow Gang is planning to strike a shipment of weapons that are coming in." Paul said. "It says here that it's going down at the docks tonight."

"Looks like the Craze Killer will have to wait. We can't let them get those weapons." Peter said and Paul was in full agreement.

….

The Docks

Paul headed for the docks that night. It was just as the evidence said. He saw Blue, Yellow, and Orange of the Rainbow Gang outside a warehouse and were waiting for the ship to arrive.

"So you're just waiting around for that ship? Let's do something to pass the time." Paul said as he sneaked around to catch them by surprise. He was about to make a move, but he heard something interesting.

"So we got the Craze Killer?" Blue said.

"Yeah. He's right inside." Yellow said.

"The boys are trying to get him to talk." Orange said.

"Did you hear that? They've got the Craze Killer?" Paul said.

"Yeah. This sounds like something that we have to check out. Deal with them first and head inside." Paul said.

"How long until this boat arrives? It's cold and boring out here?" Blue complained.

"Don't be so blue, Blue." Orange said. Paul used the shadows to his advantage as he webbed Blue from the back and pulled her into the shadows without the other two noticing.

"It will probably be about another hour before that ship arrives." Yellow said. "Try not to think about it, Blue. Blue?" Both Yellow and Orange looked, but there was no sign of her. "Now where did she go?"

"Blue, if this is your idea of getting out of work, it won't work." Orange said.

"No. That's not her idea. It's mine." Both of them looked up to a light post and saw Paul there. He jumped down and landed right on Orange. "So what's this about you having the Craze Killer?" He didn't get his answer. All he got was a kick to the face by Yellow and knocked him off of Orange.

"Get up." Yellow said as she helped Orange back to her feet. "Let's get the others." Both of them ran to the warehouse, but Paul shot a web that tripped both of them. He webbed both of them to the ground and their mouths shut.

"That should keep you two quiet. Now let's get a good look to see if you losers actually got the Craze Killer." Paul said and snuck his way into the warehouse. Paul snuck in through the vents and was trying to find the other three with this Craze Killer.

"Stop feeding us lies." Red said.

"We know you're the Craze Killer." Purple said.

"I keep telling you that I'm not." They were interrogating who they believed was just the Craze Killer, but he looked like an ordinary man with him tied to a chair.

"We're not falling for your lies." Red said. "Why else would you be where we found you?"

"That guy surely doesn't look like a killer. Either way, I better get some answers." Paul said as he started moving.

"Guys, it's obvious he's not going to talk." Green said.

"That's because I'm not."

"Maybe we should try to persuade him in a different way." Green said as he slammed his fists together.

"Here's a better idea. I ask the questions and you drop to the floor." Paul said as he jumped down behind them. He shot a web and it hit Green. He pulled Green over to him and hit him across the face and gave him a strong kick that knocked him down.

"Spider-Man?! How did you even know we were here?" Purple said.

"Forget about that." Red said. "Spider-Man, do not interfere with our plans. We have the Craze Killer. You should be thanking us for that."

"I don't know if that's the Craze Killer, but in the off chance that he isn't, you're getting a big time beating." Paul said. Purple pulled out his club and tried to attack him with Red pulling out his sword. Paul jumped over Purple and kicked him in the back. Red tried to slice his head off, but Paul ducked down and kicked the sword right out of his hands. He flipped backwards and drove his foot under Red's chin. Red tried to punch him, but Paul caught it. Paul's senses alerted him off Purple about to hit him with his club, but Paul pushed Red in the way and Purple accidently hit him and knocked him out.

"Oops." Purple said and got hit across the face by Paul. Paul kicked him back and jumped in the air. He shot himself down with his webs and slammed himself against Purple and knocked him out.

"That takes care of that." Paul said and walked over to the hostage. "You're not the Craze Killer, are you?"

"No!" The man said. Paul untied the rope and got him free.

"Why did they think you were?" Paul said.

"It happened just a little while ago." The man said. "I was on my way home when I was done with work. Suddenly, I heard this sinister laughter coming from just around the corner. I was scared, but I went to check it out. When I got there, there was a dead body and the initials C.K. written on the wall. I think they were written in blood."

"That sounds like the Craze Killer." Paul said.

"When these guys showed up, they thought I did it. Apparently that was a buddy of theirs or something." The man said.

"So they thought you were the Craze Killer. Did you see who actually did it?" Paul asked.

"No and that I don't get. It took me less than a minute to go see, but whoever did it was already gone. How could anyone get away like that?" The man said. "It was almost like he was there and just left."

"Where did this happen?" Paul asked.

"It was behind that bar on 31st East Street." The man said.

"I see. Don't worry. The police should be here soon and they can help you." Paul said. "I better get going before they think I'm a part of this."

"Thank you." The man said and Paul left the place. When Paul made it outside, he contacted Peter.

"Did you get it?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I have the location marked." Peter said. "The more we know about the Craze Killer, the better our chances of catching him."

"Yeah. At least we got some clues." Paul said. "However, he's still out there. If something isn't done to stop him soon, who knows what he's going to do and who's going to get hurt?"


	34. Fraud of a Hero

Paul, as Spider-Man, went to pay a visit to David Strife. He wanted to thank him for the help he gave him. It helped him learn about the Rainbow Gang at the docks.

"Thanks so much for the advice you gave me." Paul said. "Who knows how much trouble we could have been in if the Rainbow Gang got a hold of those weapons."

"I'm happy to help if it means the city is safer." David said. "So did you learn anything new about the Craze Killer?"

"I did find a map of all the locations he attacked." Paul said. "I'm hoping there's a pattern somewhere in there that could give me an idea as to where he's going to strike next."

"Good. He might not be aware of it, but he could be leaving a pattern in his attacks." David said.

"I'm starting to see why people think you're a hero." Paul said and was on his way out through the window. "Let me know if you hear anything or have some other advice you can give me. It's important that I find the Craze Killer and stop him as soon as possible."

"Will do." David said and waved him off. However, as Spider-Man left, David changed his face to how he was feeling he looked like he had some regret written on him.

…

Reserved Waters

Peter was looking over some of the information about what has happened recently. He was trying to find the pattern in Craze Killer's attacks, but there was something else he seemed unsure about.

"Hey." Paul said as he came in through the window and took off his mask. "Learn anything new?"

"Not about the Craze Killer. However, there is something that's bothering me." Peter said.

"What's the matter?" Paul asked.

"It's about the Rainbow Gang's recent attack." Peter said. "Something doesn't make sense. We were able to learn about their plan because we found the shipping papers and other forms that practically admitted that the Rainbow Gang was the ones behind it."

"Yeah. So?" Paul questioned.

"We found those in the hideout of another low ranked criminal gang." Peter said.

"I still don't understand what the problem is." Paul said.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that someone outside the Rainbow Gang would even have any of that?" Peter said.

"I thought we believed the two parties were actually working together." Paul said. "They could have just been some new recruits for the Rainbow Gang. After all, all six of them were there, but they said the Craze Killer killed one of them."

"That's what I thought. That was until I heard about this on the news." Peter said. "The Rainbow Gang is denying they had anything to do with the thugs from where we found this evidence."

"Really?" Paul said as he was beginning to think that is a little strange.

"Yes, but the other side is claiming that an anonymous tip is what got them to learn what the Rainbow Gang was planning." Peter said. "They were planning to try and steal the weapons for themselves as a means of defense in case the Craze Killer ever comes after them."

"They could just be lying. You know, watching each other's backs." Paul said.

"Paul, think about it. What could they gain by lying?" Peter said.

"But it doesn't make sense." Paul said. "If they weren't working together, who could have found out what the Rainbow Gang was planning at the docks? Why would anyone give that piece of evidence to some common criminals? Why not just give it to one of the villains I've fought?"

"I know." Peter said. "I think we're missing something. I'm starting to think someone was trying to set some form of a trap."

"But who and who was it really for?" Paul said.

"That's what we need to find out." Peter said. "I hate to have you do this, but I think you'll have to sneak through Ryker's Island and find one of those thugs from that hideout and asked them yourself."

"You want me to go to the place a lot of people "want" to see me in with some of the worse guys around New York who want me dead?" Paul said.

"That's where the sneaking part comes in." Peter said. Paul just knows he's not going to like this.

….

Ryker's Island

Ryker's Island, where all the creeps of New York go to where they're arrested. Paul snagged a ride on a boat and managed to get on the land without being detected.

"This has got to be the craziest thing you've had me do." Paul said.

"Don't worry. All the weapons of your villains are locked away." Peter said. "As for your natural power enemies, they should still be locked up."

"Here goes nothing." Paul said as he snuck around the jail. He had to make sure no cop or prisoner is alerted of his presence until he finds the information he's looking for. "This would be so much easier if I knew who to look for. I need to pay closer attention to the guys I beat up."

"Keep searching. They should be allowed to roam outside." Peter said. Paul headed to the fenced area where all the criminals were allowed to roam freely.

"There's so many of them. If I just head on in, I'm going to get caught for sure." Paul said.

"Hang on." Peter said. "Look towards ten o'clock. The guy that's leaning against the fence." Paul looked in that direction and spotted who he was talking about. "He was at the hideout."

"I'm on it." Paul said. He headed over to where the guy was and was trying to be careful to not let anyone see him. The thug was just hanging back until he felt someone grab his clothes from behind and held him back.

"What's going on?" The thug said.

"Don't make a move or say my name." Paul said. "Act like everything is casual and this will be a lot easier."

"Spider-Man?" The thug whispered. "What do you want? Beating me around once wasn't enough?"

"I'm just looking for the truth." Paul said. "I saw all the paperwork that told me the Rainbow Gang was up to no good at the docks."

"I figured you did. I'm telling you the truth. We were planning to take it for ourselves, but you got in the way." The thug said. "I'm telling the cops the truth. Someone we didn't know gave us that info."

"Let's say you are telling the truth. Who was it?" Paul asked.

"We never got his name. It was just a middle aged man that walked with a cane." The thug said.

"That could be anyone." Paul said.

"I'm telling you all I know." The thug said.

"Hey, you." The thug looked and saw a guard coming over. "What are you doing here?"

"Officer, Spider-Man is right behind me!" The thug said to betray Spider-Man.

"Where? I don't see him?" The guard said. The thug turned around and saw that Spider-Man was already gone.

"How does he do that?" The thug questioned.

…..

Paul

Paul made it back to the city and was swinging through the city. That little trip didn't help him out in the least bit.

"That man could be anyone. Maybe I should swing by to see Mr. Strife. He might have an idea that could help us." Paul said.

"Hang on. What about Mr. Strife?" Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"He is in his fifties and he walks around with a cane." Peter said. "If you think about the advice he gave us, it's almost like he wanted us to go down there."

"You're just overthinking things now." Paul said. "The guy is considered a hero. Why would he do something like that?"

"I've been at this a lot longer than you've been, Paul." Peter said. "Even if it seems unlikely, it could always be someone you wouldn't think." Paul didn't think that was the case. He swung over to the window and went on in.

"Mr. Strife?! Mr. Strife?! Sorry to barge in, but I need your help." Paul called out, but there was no sign of him. "He couldn't be the one behind this. There's got to be something here to prove that."

"Careful, Paul. Just keep your guard up." Peter said as Paul had a look around.

"But what could David be after to do something like this?" Paul said. He soon opened up a door and saw something in there that room that caught his attention. He went inside and saw pictures and reports about himself. "It's me! He's after me!"

"I told you that it can also be the people we would never think." Peter said.

"But I don't understand. Why? He's considered a hero. He thought pretty well of me." Paul said.

"I'm trying to track him by his phone right now. We'll find our answers one way or another." Peter said. Peter ran a scan of the city to track David's phone. "I got him. He's at Central Park."

"Good. Time to get some answers." Paul said.

….

Central Park

David was at the Center Park like Peter said. He looked around and there wasn't anyone anywhere. That was good for him. He didn't anyone to know what he was really doing.

"David!" He looked up and saw Paul swinging down and cut him off from going anywhere. "You set me up!"

"Excuse me?" David said.

"I went by your place earlier." Paul said. "I saw the hidden photos and reports you had on me. I thought you were on my side, but you were the one that plant the evidence that pointed me to the Rainbow Gang."

"So you figured it out." David said.

"You're a fraud, aren't you?" Paul said.

"I'm sorry." David said. "I did what I did to test you. I wanted to see how you are in action and how you handle situations. I've been gathering information on you."

"Why?" Paul said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. I was forced to do it." David said.

"You were? Why should I believe you after you tricked me?" Paul said. "If you really are being used, who's telling you to do all of this?"

"That would be me." He heard something dropped behind him. When he turned around, he was slashed against his chest and knocked to the ground. When he looked up, he saw it was Francis Coinsith, also known as the mutant white tiger: Fang.

"Fang? You were behind all this?" Paul said.

"That I was." Fang said. "I heard how this famous police officer use to be and I used it for my benefit. I thought a great police officer such as him could gather the information I needed to tear you apart. Since he was considered a hero and a brilliant policeman, I thought he could have done it."

"Wow. That's surprisingly smart of you." Paul said.

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man. He forced me to do it." David said.

"It looks like I'll have to do this earlier than expected. I was hoping to gather all your information so I know how to crush you, but it looks like I'm doing the crushing now." Fang said as he leaped at Paul, but Paul used his legs and kicked him back. Paul got back on his feet and got ready to fight.

"Have you forgotten how strong I am? David, you better get out of here." Paul said. "Unless you want to be torn apart by the world's ugliest cat." David took his warning and tried to get out of there as fast as he could.

"You've had this coming for a long time, Spider-Man!" Fang said as he charged right at him. Paul shot a web to stop him, but Fang grabbed it and pulled him in and tossed him to the other side. Fang climbed up a tree to get higher ground. Fang jumped off from the tree and was about to land on Paul, but Paul rolled out of the way. "You can't keep running."

"I'm not running." Paul said as he jumped and kicked him right in the face and gave him a few hits against the gut. Fang roared as he swung his claw at him, but Paul dived to the side and avoided it. "I thought tigers were suppose to be fierce creatures."

"I'm just getting started!" Fang said. He charged at Paul at all fours, but that gave Paul an opening. Paul jumped right on him and used his webs to blind him so that he can steer.

"Let's change directions." Paul said as he had Fang crash face-first into a tree. Fang already got annoyed. He reached for Paul and grabbed a hold of him. He tossed Paul right off and slammed him against the ground.

"I've had it with you and your games." Fang said. Fang grabbed Paul by the leg and slammed dragged him against the ground. As the two of them were fighting, David was still in the area and watched the horror of Fang beating Spider-Man around. Fang came to a stop and stomped his foot on Paul. It was more painful as Fang stomped on where he slashed him.

"AAAWWW!"

"Hearing you scream like that is music to my ears." Fang said as he grabbed Paul by the neck and pinned him to the tree. He held back his other claw and extended his nails. "Any last words before I claw your face right off?"

"I think you've eaten one too many fish." Paul joked. Fang had enough of Spider-Man's jokes and attitude and was glad he can now finish him. However, he didn't get the chance. He felt something stab him against the side and he felt like he was electrocuted. He lost his grip on Paul and Paul was able to escape. Fang reached for whatever stabbed him and pulled it out.

"What?!" Fang said and noticed it was David's doing with a tazor he shot.

"Retired or not, a good cop always has a trusted weapon on him." David said. Part of Fang's body felt numb after that.

"I'll tear you to pieces for that. You were suppose to be helping me." Fang said.

"Maybe, but you forced me to go against my ethics." David said. "I'm hoping this makes amends for it."

"And I'm hoping this hurts you too, Fang." Paul said. Fang turned his head and was met with Paul beating his face around. Paul gave it one strong punch and knocked him off his feet and knocked Fang unconscious.

"Nice hit." David said.

"Thanks and thanks for the help." Paul said.

"I'm sorry about all of this." David said as he regretted everything. "People call me a hero, but you were right. I'm a fraud. I let a supervillain pushed me around and I went against what I was taught."

"How did Fang convince you to do this?" Paul said.

"First, he offered me money." David said. "When I refused, he threatened my life and my family. With my injury and old age, I couldn't fight as well as I usually do. I felt like a real coward and gave into his demands."

"Hey. Don't be so hard on yourself." Paul said. "I think what you just did shows you really are a hero, not a fraud. You might not like to hear this from a vigilante like me, but you don't always have to go by the book to be a hero. As long as you do the right thing in the end, you can excuse any actions you might take." That was having David feel a lot better.

"Thank you, Spider-Man. I'm glad knowing there are people like you fighting the good fight." David said. "In my eyes, you're a real hero as well." Paul really is proving to be a hero and eventually, he'll catch all the bad guys and the whole city will see him as on as well.


	35. Partnership and Coworker

Inside the secret lab, Dr. Senner and Iguana were working on plans. Knowing the bad guys, they were plans meant to eliminate Spider-Man once and for all.

"I believe that if we use that here, he won't survive." Iguana said.

"That would if you want to blow us up with him." Senner said. "We're following my plan with my details." Iguana was becoming furious with how Seener is with him acting like he's smarter than Iguana. Both of them saw that Master was trying to message them on the computer and they answered.

"Status report. How is it coming?" Master asked.

"Very good. It's almost ready and Spider-Man will be finished." Senner said.

"Excellent work. See to it that it does happen. Since Spider-Man refuses to work with me, he will be destroyed." Master said.

"Master, I have a few plans myself, but Senner is being uncooperative." Iguana said.

"So why are you whining to me like a child?" Master said. "I placed Senner in charge of this operation. Iguana, you follow his orders." Senner acted cocky from that remark, but Iguana wasn't liking it one little bit.

"It should be ready by tomorrow night." Senner said and ended the call. "You heard what the boss said. Now get back to work."

"Very well." Iguana said and started working on their trap again, but Iguana was not going to take being considered second smartest out of the two.

…

The Next Day

The bell at Midtown High went off and that marked the end of another class. All the students were exciting the classrooms.

"Remember, your partner projects are due on Monday." The history teacher said as his students were leaving.

"I'm so glad I got you as my partner, Paul." Harris said.

"Of course, Harris." Paul said. "So should we meet at your place tonight and work on the project?" Harris was going to agree, but he was a little hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"Paul, I am glad I have you as a partner, but I'm wondering if you really will do your part." Harris said.

"What's that suppose to mean? You know I don't leave you hanging." Paul said.

"Yeah, but I'm worried you might pull one of your disappearing acts and I'll be stuck doing all the work." Harris said. Paul saw his point there. Being Spider-Man, it might be a problem when you have partnered schoolwork to do.

"Sorry. It's just that Mr. Parker might need me or the Daily Bugle." Paul said.

"I know, but it's a little ridiculous that an old man needs you late in the day when he lives in a retirement home that have people actually working there." Harris said. "Also, doesn't the Daily Bugle have another photographer?"

"Sorry, but there are times I just have to do it, but don't I usually make things right in the end?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah. You're right, but I will be expecting you to show up." Harris said and left it at that. Paul was really hoping he would make it.

….

Paul

"I'm telling you, it's a drag." Paul said as he was speaking with Peter. Before Paul meets up with Harris, he was swinging through the city to make sure there'll be no trouble. "I'm lucky Lindsay understands when I partner with her to fight."

"I know it might be hard. You just have to find a way to make time." Peter said. "Of course, you need to be prepared for the unexpected. Villains could show up at any time."

"Sadly." Paul said. As Paul was swinging around, he was being stalked. Paul landed down on a building and looked out to the streets and saw no sign of trouble. "I'm not seeing anything."

"That's good. Maybe you'll be able to make it for your project." Peter said. As the two of them were talking something was coming up behind him.

"Nice try." Paul said as he rolled back and slammed his foot against Iguana. "Iguana? Surely a smart animal like you should have known sneaking up on me wasn't going to work."

"My apologies." Iguana said. "I was hoping to just grab you, but you always insist of doing things the hard way." Iguana shot out his tongue and got it around Paul.

"Gross. Keep your tongue to yourself." Paul said as he tried to get free. Iguana turned and smashed him against wall. He tossed Paul over the street and released him from the tongue. "Nice try." Paul shot a couple webs and pulled Iguana down with him. Paul shot another web to swing and tossed Iguana into the concrete.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down." Iguana said.

"Is that so? Let's see how much you can take." Paul said.

"Come and get me." Iguana said and was running through the streets.

"Follow him, but be careful. He could be luring you right into a trap." Peter said.

"I'm on it." Paul said and started swinging after Iguana. "Where are you going? If you're running, shouldn't your tail be between those legs?"

"Make jokes while you can." Iguana whispered as he continued to scurry through the city.

"No more running." Paul said. He shot out some webs at Iguana to try and stop him, but Iguana was moving around and avoided each of his webs. "This is stupid. Where's he even going?" Iguana kept running until he reached an abandon building. Paul swung inside and was keeping his guard up.

"Welcome, Spider-Man. This place will be your grave." Iguana said as he stood across from him.

"What are you talking about?" Paul questioned. Paul's answer came when the floor opened up under Iguana and he went through with the door locking behind Paul. "Hey!" Paul raced over to the spot, but it already closed up.

"Welcome, Spider-Man." He heard someone's voice, but it sounded like it was coming from a speaker and transmission. "I'm sorry the accommodations of this building aren't that fancy for your tomb, but I'm sure you wouldn't want innocent people around for this. It would be too gruesome."

"What is this? Who are you?" Paul questioned.

"You mean you don't remember my voice? I'm Dr. Senner. I work for Master and created those robots to kill you."

"Oh yeah. I have a hard time remember the people that don't really standout or are unimportant." Paul said.

"How rude." Senner said. "I guess it's a good thing you're here. We've remodeled this building. It's full of devices and weapons all for the purpose of destroying you."

"Good luck. A lot have tried and none succeeded. You won't be any exception." Paul said. "How about you quit your hiding and just come out to fight me?"

"I'm not much of a fighter. Besides, all your other enemies are inferior in brilliance compared to me." Senner said.

"I like to see you even try." Paul said.

"Gladly. If you truly wish to face me and Iguana, you'll have to make your way down and past the three floors I have trapped for you. Starting now." Senner said and two cannons appeared behind Paul. They both tried shooing at him, but Paul was moving out of the way. Paul tried jumping for a wall, but it opened up and spikes came out of it.

"Whoa!" Paul said. He grabbed the spikes instead and avoided getting pierced. The ceiling opened up and a laser came down from it. It tried shooting at Paul, but when he jumped out of the way, the laser was following him. He was right in Senner's palm.

…

Senner

Senner was in the security of another room and was watching Paul's progress. He heard the door open up and saw Iguana came in.

"Just in time. The show has already begun." Senner said.

"We might have him trapped, but be careful. He's a crafty one." Iguana said.

"You think I don't know that?" Senner said. "I have studied all of his movements and put countermeasures. I've plan ahead unlike you." Iguana continued to get irritated by Senner. He keeps acting like he's superior to Iguana and Iguana isn't going to put up with it any longer.

….

Paul

Paul continued to avoid the laser with the energy cannons shooting at him. He was able to use the laser to his advantage and had it slice through the cannons as he slid under them.

"That thing is starting to annoy me." Paul said. He shot a web to try and stop it, but the web didn't stick to the metal of the laser. "Why didn't that work?"

"The metal must be coated with a coating that causes webbing to not stick. Forget about the toys. Find a way to get out of there." Peter said. Paul heard the floor open up again and saw mini-drones flying at him. Paul knew they weren't good and tried to avoid them and noticed they exploded on contact. Paul saw a door up ahead and ran for it. He was able to reach it and got through. He slammed it shut and dived to the side as the drones exploded against the wall and knocked him down some stairs.

"That wasn't fun." Paul said.

"And you still got two floors to get through." Peter said.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go up?" Paul said, but as he turned around, he saw the floors above him was cut off by a giant piece of metal. "I guess I'm going down. Not literally, I hope." Paul made his way down the stairs and had to prepare himself for whatever it is that he'll have to face. Just as Paul was about to make it to the next room, his phone went off and saw it was from Harris. "Lousy timing." He had to answer to avoid suspicion. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Are you serious, Paul?" Harris said. "We were suppose to meet at my place for our project. Where are you?"

"Shoot. I wasn't aware of how late it was getting. Sorry. I'm doing something for Mr. Parker and I lost track of time." Paul said.

"I knew this would happen." Harris said.

"Let me explain." Paul said, but Harris didn't give him a chance as he just ended the call. "Oh man." Paul will have to make it up to Harris, but that will have to wait until he gets done with these guys. Paul entered the next room, but it was vacant. "I'm not in the mood for games. Let's get this over with."

"Eager to meet your end so soon? As you wish." Senner said as he activated the systems. The floor opened up and group of robots came marching out followed by another group and they just kept coming.

"Robots? Is that the best you can do?" Paul said.

"I'm so glad you asked." Senner said and showed a few more tricks. Saws came out of the walls and started running so it would be impossible to be on the wall and he also noticed electrical platforms coming on the roof and the ceiling.

"I had to ask." Paul complained.

"There's only one way to go for you, Spider-Man." Senner said. "However, without being able to stick to walls or the ceiling, you're stuck on the ground and with such a limited space, you'll have a hard time getting out of this one."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Paul said as he charged right in.

…

Senner

Senner laughed at what he found to be Spider-Man's stupidity. Iguana just stood there without out reacting to anything.

"I can't believe he would just charge in there without any kind of thinking." Senner said. "If I would have known how reckless and idiotic he is, I could have finished him myself sooner."

"But you didn't." Iguana said.

"As I said earlier, I wasn't aware of his thought process." Senner said as he was amused of Paul trying to fight off the robots, but he knew it was pointless.

"So if he does get through that floor, what's on the third floor?" Iguana said.

"A couple giant robots, weight-sensitive platforms that explode, heat guided missiles, etc." Senner said.

"You sure made sure Spider-Man wouldn't have a leg to stand on." Iguana said.

"Yes, I did. I made it so his powers are of no use, even with that spider sense of his that alerts him of danger. Without them, he's a regular man." Senner said. "A superior mind, such as myself, would know that one should find a way to turn one's strength into his greatest weakness."

"You are highly intelligent, but you've made one mistake." Iguana said.

"Impossible. I've studied all of Spider-Man's powers and his movements. Where could I have went wrong?" Senner questioned.

"I'm not talking about with Spider-Man." Iguana said and Senner felt a cold shiver running down his spine right before it was impaled by Iguana. "You made the mistake of running your mouth."

"Ig….Iguana?! What are you doing?" Senner questioned just before Iguana smashed him against the control console.

"You shouldn't have taunted something that is superior to you in strength." Iguana said.

"You'll be dead. You know that, right?" Senner said. "Master will not tolerate such a thing."

"I'm done being bossed around. I'm going back to my own work." Iguana said as he tossed Senner to the floor. "You've had this coming by saying you were superior to me." He worked on the smashed controls and was able to input the code for something. "This won't just be Spider-Man's grave. It will be yours too." Iguana went for the elevator and headed out.

…..

Paul

Paul was fighting against the robots as hard as he could with such limited space. However, everything powered down and he was confused. He also heard an alarm going off.

"What's going on now?" Paul questioned.

"Self-destruct in T-minus: five minutes."

"Are you serious? I haven't even made it to the final level yet." Paul said.

"Consider this game over. Get out of there!" Peter said. Paul was moving as fast as he could to get out of the building.

….

Senner

Iguana was able to make it out easily, but Senner isn't. His back is injured and he might have a few broken bones. However, he refused to just stay there.

"I'll get you, Iguana. I'm not dying here." Senner said as he was able to reach the elevator. He waited for it come down, but there wasn't much time left. When the elevator came down, Senner collapsed inside and it went up. "Come on. Come on." Not much time was left as the building was going to blow in less than one minute.

….

Paul

Spider-Man smashed out through a window and got as far from the building as he could before it could explode. He managed to get through a safe distance just as the lower levels of the building exploded.

"That was too close. Somehow I just know I'm going to get blamed for this. What went on down there?" Paul questioned.

"I'm not sure. Iguana and Senner were working together, but villain partnerships don't go all that well." Peter said.

"Are you serious? If your partners, you need to be able to help each other. Speaking of which, there's something I have to do." Paul said.

….

Harris

"Night, Mom and Dad." Harris said as he was going to call it a night. However, just before he reached his bed, he saw he had an email. He opened it up and saw it was from Paul with an apology and some info for their project and that made Harris really happy. Unlike Iguana, Paul knows the difference and value of partnership and coworkers.

…

Master

Master arrived in the destroyed area from that building blowing up. He was yet aware of what happened, but since Senner and Iguana didn't report to him, he could only assume they perished.

"I guess that's it for them." Master believed. However, he heard some strange sound. He saw some of the ruble fall off and saw that Dr. Senner somehow survived, but was greatly injured. "Senner?" He walked over to him and saw it was much worse, but he was barely alive. Master lifted him up and carried him out of there. "Not to worry. Your body might be no more, but your great brain will still be useful to me."


	36. Lindsay's Revenge

"Later, I've got to get to school." Lindsay said as she was on her way out.

"Have a good day." Lindsay's mother said.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Lindsay's father said as Lindsay left. "I really hope she does. I know she's trying to be a hero, but I wish she leave all the superhero stuff to Spider-Man."

"I know you're concerned about her, but she's proven she can take care of herself just fine." Lindsay's mother said. "Let's just let her do her thing." As the two was just going through their morning, they weren't aware of the danger that was happening just outside.

"Target locked." Brutal was in the neighborhood and he was getting ready to get to his own work. He took a missile launcher and aimed it at the Harning Apartment. "Sorry about this, but if you're really associated with a criminal, you're going down as well." He fired a missile and it flew over to the apartment. As soon as it made contact, an explosion went off that shook the whole building. Lindsay felt it on her way.

"What was that?!" Lindsay questioned and hurried back to her apartment. When she got there, there were flames burning and part of the building was wrecked. "Mom! Dad!"

….

Midtown High

Paul was having his free period and he was looking over the latest news. More about Spider-Man and Blite and how they say they are still a pair of menaces to the city.

"Doesn't that jerk or my boss ever shut up and give it a rest?" Paul questioned.

"I'm going with no." Paul turned around and saw Monica.

"Hey, Monica. What's up?" Paul said as Monica took a seat next to him.

"Just hanging." Lindsay said. "Spider-Man is good, but you can't blame the news about that Blite. She was part of the Rainbow Gang, right?"

"Yeah, but she's obviously changed. She's done a lot of good." Paul said.

"True, but from what I heard, she's one of those girls that likes to act bad." Monica said. "Speaking of girls like that, I wonder where Lindsay is. It's not like her to cut class."

"Good point. I haven't seen her flirting at me all day." Paul said. "I'm not sure if I should be concerned or relaxed." As the two of them were talking about it, Paul's phone went off and saw it was her. "Lindsay?" He said as he answered. "Where are you?"

"Paul, please come to the hospital after school. I need to talk to you." Lindsay said.

"What's wrong?" Paul questioned.

…

The Hospital

Lindsay told Paul what happened. As soon as he heard about it, he rushed over to the hospital as soon as school was over. When he got in the lobby, he found Lindsay sitting in one of the chairs.

"Lindsay!" Paul called out and he noticed him. She got up and hugged him for coming. "Are your parents okay?"

"I'll show you." Lindsay said. Lindsay led the way to her parents. After that attack, both of her parents got greatly injured. She showed him their room and the two stayed out to let them rest.

"How awful." Paul said as her parents were covered in bandages.

"Luckily, doctors say both of them will be able to live." Lindsay said.

"How did this happen?" Paul questioned.

"Our apartment was attacked right as I was leaving for school." Lindsay said. "An explosion went off and both of them needed so serious help. For a second, I thought I lost them again." She kept her head down and Paul felt so bad for her.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent." Paul said. "You said your apartment was attacked. Any idea who was behind it."

"I do." Lindsay said as she had a dead serious look and gave a dark feeling. "It was Brutal."

"Brutal? That maniac? How do you know it was him?" Paul said.

"Some people claim they saw him and it does fit his style. People saw a miniature missile fly through air." Lindsay said and turned away from him. "He just made a big mistake."

"Lindsay, I know you must be upset, but are you feeling anything else?" Paul said. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

"I thought I would never see my parents again when they were held captive by Goldberg. That feeling came back today." Lindsay said. "I don't ever want that feeling again."

"So what are you going to do?" Paul questioned as Lindsay was leaving. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Whatever it takes to get this guy. He messed with my parents? He's going to see just how badly he screwed up." Lindsay said. Paul was right. He doesn't know what she's going to do, but he knows it's not going to go well.

…

The Daily Bugle

"A scoop to the hero: Spider-Man? That's not happening because he is no hero." Jamesith said as he talked over the phone. "Get back to me when you have something that is actually true." He slammed the phone on his desk to end the call. "What is wrong with the people of this city? What does Spider-Man have to do to prove he's a menace? Break a window?" That's just what happened as someone smashed through, but it was Blite instead of Spider-Man.

"Hello. You're Mr. Jamesith, right?" Lindsay said.

"You're that chick, Blite. You're Spider-Man's menacing friend? Are you his girlfriend?" Jamesith said. Normally, Lindsay would have loved to hear that, but she's actually not in the mood. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"I didn't come here to be a critic." Lindsay said. "I want information. I want you to tell me everything about that maniac named Brutal."

"Brutal?" Jamesith questioned.

"You hired him. You brought him here to New York." Lindsay said. "If I find out you're the one who sent him to attack today, you're in a lot more trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I cut all ties with him after I learned how much of a threat he is." Jamesith said.

"Just tell me anything you can about how I can find him before I get really mad!" Lindsay said as she was about to strike him, but a web was shot and landed on her hand. Both of them looked to see Spider-Man showed up.

"That's enough, Blite. Let him go." Paul said.

"Oh joy. Now I have both menaces in my office." Jamesith said.

"I agree that Jamesith should be taken down a notch, but you're going a little far." Paul said. "This isn't the right way to track Brutal. Put him down." Lindsay didn't want to fight with Paul. So she did what he said and dropped him. "Jamesith, Brutal attacked a couple innocent people. You're the only one we can think of that can tell us where he is. He has to be stopped."

"While I agree that he is a madman, how am I suppose to know where he is?" Jamesith said.

"Because it's your fault he's here to begin with." Paul said. "You were the one that hired him to destroy me."

"True, but I severed all ties with him. I don't know where he could be." Jamesith said.

"Forget this. I'm not wasting time by playing Twenty Questions. I know one other who can tell me what I need to know." Lindsay said and was about to leave, but Paul grabbed her and stopped her.

"Blite, I know you're upset, but I don't like how you're handling this." Paul said.

"I'm not going to let you stop me. Sorry, Spidey." Blite said and kicked him in the gut. Blite went through the window and escaped.

"You always have been known to attract freaks." Jamesith said.

"Like there are any girls knocking on your door." Paul said and took off after Lindsay before she does something crazy.

…

Ryker's Island

"Don't take too long. This guy really shouldn't be out of his cell for very long." A police officer said. Lindsay changed back to her regular clothes and went to Ryker's for a visit. "I'm a little surprised that anyone would come to see him."

"We've met each other before and I need to ask him a few questions." Lindsay said. Lindsay took a seat at a visitor's post and grabbed a hold of the phone.

"Hello, Lindsay. It's been so long." The person was the one person Lindsay hoped she would never see again: Goldberg.

"How the mighty have fallen." Lindsay said. "I'm glad you're stuck in this place. I wish I could enjoy it some more, but I didn't come here for a friendly visit."

"I had a feeling that's what this wasn't about." Goldberg said. "So why did you come all this way to see little old me?"

"My parents were attacked by Brutal. I want to know if you were the one that sent him." Lindsay said. Goldberg just laughed at that. "Don't laugh!" She slammed her palm against the glass. "I'm in no mood. I nearly lost my parents before because of you. I won't let that happen again. You're the kind of guy that takes revenge and I did betray you when you almost ruined my life."

"Careful, my dear. You're sounding like a crazy person." Goldberg said. "Lindsay, I've been locked up in here since Valentine's Day and the Rainbow Gang have been recently thrown back in here themselves. So how could I be the one who sent Brutal to attack your folks?"

"Cause you're a conniving, moneygrubbing, overweight troll." Lindsay said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about Brutal. I'm innocent this time." Goldberg said. "However, if you're looking for Goldberg, he might be looking for Blite or Spider-Man. I'm sure if they roam around the city enough, he'll come to them."

"Fine." Lindsay said and ended her little visit.

"It was lovely seeing you again, my dear." Goldberg said with a smirk of satisfaction.

…...

Lindsay

Lindsay actually followed Goldberg's advice. She changed back into her costume and was roaming around the city to find Brutal. She was actually trying to stand out as much as possible to get Brutal to come out.

"Where is he?" Lindsay wondered. "Was I just fooling myself? I actually listened to Goldberg. No matter. I'm going to find him and take him down." Lindsay walked around on the rooftops, but she wasn't aware that Brutal was already close.

"I knew you would come out eventually." Brutal said as he was about to shoot another missile. "They're like lambs to the slaughter." Brutal fired another missile and thought that would finish Blite off.

"Blite!" Paul came swinging in and got her out of the way before the missile could hit her.

"Nice save." Lindsay said.

"There he is." Paul said as they spotted him.

"Good. Now let me go." Lindsay said.

"You really are losing it. I'm not letting you fight him." Paul said.

"You can't stop me." Lindsay said as she pushed herself off from him and landed across from Brutal.

"I knew you would come out eventually." Brutal said.

"I want to know why you attacked those innocent people in that apartment you blew up earlier." Lindsay said.

"I did that to get to you." Brutal said. Lindsay was a little concerned that her identity was out. "I heard that they have some ties to you and you're a criminal. I'm bringing you down."

"I've change. Who told you that?" Lindsay questioned.

"I don't need to explain anymore to you." Brutal said as he changed his missile launcher to its saw form. He charged right at her to attack, but Lindsay slid under his attack. She jumped up and kicked him right in the head, but the mask soften the blow. "People wonder why I wear the mask." He reached out and grabbed her with him throwing her to the floor. He was about to cut her in two, but Paul shot a couple webs and pulled her out of the way.

"Blite, I need you to calm down." Paul said, but Lindsay wasn't listening as she kept the fight going. "Blite, stop! It's not worth it!" Lindsay wasn't listening. She kept trying quick attacks him, but Brutal was doing his best to block each of her attacks.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Brutal said.

"None of your business." Lindsay said as she kept trying to get a hit in.

"She's going to get killed." Paul said as he raced over to help her. Brutal swung his saw at Lindsay, but she jumped out of the way. Paul slid between his legs and webbed his legs for him to trip.

"You want some too? Okay." Brutal said as he had his weapons change form again and launch a missile. Paul jumped over it and shot a web to catch that missile. He tossed it to the sky so it wouldn't hurt anyone. Brutal got back up and was going to try again, but Lindsay jumped to try and kick him with both legs. Brutal saw the attack coming and knocked her back. That was when Paul shot a couple webs and used them like a slingshot for him to tackle Brutal and it forced him to drop his weapon.

"Without that, you got nothing." Paul said.

"Think so?" Brutal said as he grabbed him and tossed him off.

"You're mine!" Lindsay said as she jumped right on him. She ripped the mask off to get a clear shot at his face. She kept driving her fist against him and kept beating him around with him moving back. Lindsay wasn't stopping at anything. Brutal was finally able to smack her off, but he was near the edge of the roof and lost his footing. He fell, but was able to grab the edge and held for dear life. Lindsay walked over and stomped on his hand so he fall. "You messed with the wrong people."

"Blite, stop it." Paul said. "Listen, I know you want revenge, but this isn't right. I get how you feel. How do you think I felt when I faced the man who killed my father? I wanted nothing more than to make him pay, but the Craze Killer got to him before me."

"That means you'll never get your revenge." Lindsay said.

"I know, but perhaps that's a good thing." Paul said. "I wondered what would have happened if I got my hands on him. I probably would have done something I would have ended up regretting. Revenge is like a poison and it gets worse if you let it control you. Blite, this isn't you. Don't do something you will regret. If you do, I'll have to stop you myself. Do you want us to fight as well?" Lindsay didn't want that, but she didn't want to do something so extreme either. The only thing she could do was let go.

…

Reserved Waters

"Lindsay, this is a serious issue." Peter said. Lindsay decided to let Brutal live, but he was still taken into custody. They paid a visit to Peter and Peter was lecturing Lindsay about her actions.

"I know. It just felt like I was going to lose my parents like with what happened with Goldberg." Lindsay said.

"You made the right decision in the end, but you better watch it next time." Peter said. Lindsay understood as she felt like a child who just disappointed their parent.

"No way!" Paul shouted as he was looking at the news.

"What?" Lindsay said.

"Look." Paul said as he showed the news on the computer. It said that Goldberg and the Rainbow Gang have escaped from jail.

"No!" Lindsay said.

"I thought it was strange how Brutal knew your parents were connected to Blite." Paul said. "That whole thing was really just to distract us so they could escape."

"I think you might be right." Peter said.

"So be it." Lindsay said. "If they want to fight, they got it." Lindsay's ready, but Goldberg is back in New York and beating him won't be easy a second time.


	37. Police Regulation

Paul was swinging through New York early in the morning. He hurried through the air as he tried to hurry to school.

"I'm making good time. Who needs a bus or a train when you can swing through the air?" Paul said. Paul thought he would arrive early at school, but he heard an explosion go off. He looked down and saw a group of common thugs robbing a jewelry store. "Great. I hope I don't end up late."

"Hurry. Hurry!" The thugs tried running, but Paul dived down and cut them off.

"I think jail is the other way." Paul said.

"We don't want any trouble. Just move out of the way." One of the thugs said.

"If you don't want trouble, you shouldn't have just robbed this place." Paul said. One of them took out a gun and was about to fire, but Paul beat him to the punch as he shot a web and pulled it out of his hands and kicked him in the head. That was just about when the police arrived. "Nice timing." The police got out of their cars and were ready to take aim and fire.

"Attention! Turn yourselves in quietly and keep your arms and legs where we can see them."

"I hope he's not talking to me." Paul said.

"We're not going to jail and we're not going to end up dead either."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Paul questioned, but one of them pulled out a small device and smashed it to the ground with smoke coming out. It made it hard for anyone to see anything. When the smoke cleared away, all the thugs were gone. "Great. Even the common thugs are getting some upgrades."

"Sir, we have Spider-Man in our sights. Shall we engage?" A police officer asked as some of them looked ready to fight him.

"Are you serious?" Paul questioned. "I was about to like eighty percent of your job and you want to take me in."

"I'm just glad with the fact that we finally get to meet in person." One of the officers said. This officer was a woman with standard police code blonde hair. "I'm Captain Siena Wolve. I would like to take you in for questioning, Spider-Man. I would like to know for certainty whose side you're on."

"I like to, but I actually got somewhere to be." Paul said as he leaped in the air and started swinging. "For the record, I'm on the same side as you!"

"Should we go after him?" A fellow officer asked.

"Let him go for now. I don't have time to be chasing him. I've got somewhere to be myself." Siena said as she got in her car and started driving.

…..

Midtown High

The school day started and Paul was able to make it despite his delay. Their teacher claims that they have a special announcement for all of them.

"What do you think this is about?" Harris asked.

"No clue." Paul said.

"Listen up, everyone." Mr. Coles said. "Today we have special guest. I like you all to welcome a fellow captain from the police department. Please welcome Captain Siena Wolve." Paul was quite surprised to see the police woman he came across earlier was at his school.

"Thank you, Mr. Coles. I'm glad to be here." Siena said. "I won't take long. I just want to tell you all about a program this class will be taking part in."

"Excuse me." Harris said as he raised his hand. "This is actually the first we're hearing about a program. What is it exactly?"

"It's quite simple." Siena said. "For the next couple days, everyone here will be able to see how police operate and work. We want to teach all of you safety regulations and standards so if the time comes for an emergency, you take the best course of actions. Everyone here will be riding along with a fellow police officer for the next couple days."

"Is this for a project?" Monica asked.

"Not exactly." Mr. Coles said.

"It's just that crime rate in New York has been out of balance with figures like the Craze Killer, common criminals, and Spider-Man out there." Siena said. "It's our job as police officers to make sure the public, that would be everyone here, is safe and secure. However, if there comes a time the police aren't around, we want to make sure everyone here knows what to do. So you all will be able to see how we police work."

"This sounds like it could be really cool." Ray said.

"Yes, but not all the police can watch one person. So you all will be working with partners." Mr. Coles said.

"Ooh. Ray, this could be a romantic fun." Amanda said.

"Paul, how about we team up?" Lindsay asked.

"Hold on. I'm partnering with Pauli." Jean said.

"No, I am." Monica said.

"What about me?" Harris asked.

"Um…I'll be your partner, Harris." Jessica said. Everyone was trying to find a partner, but Siena blew a whistle to get their attention.

"This is not a social gathering." Siena said. "Your safety is our number one priority. That's why you'll be choosing your partners randomly." She held out her hat with names in it and one by one, each student picked a name.

"Get my name." Amanda told Ray.

"I'll try." Ray said as he reached in the hat. "Harris Harper?!"

"Oh boy." Harris said as he knew this wouldn't be good. Monica was next and she crossed her fingers for Paul as she reached inside.

"Jean Gosmin." Monica said as she tried to sound happy about it, but the fact that they both like Paul could be problematic. Lindsay was next and she believed she would get Paul.

"Jessica Drew?" Lindsay said. A weird pairing since the two of them never talked. Amanda was next and was hoping she get someone cool.

"It says….Thomas Lancer." Amanda said.

"Thomas isn't even here." Ray said.

"Fine!" Amanda said with annoyance. "It's really Porter. Are you happy?" Paul couldn't believe it. He rather take flirting Lindsay or affectionate Jean. Instead, he got the short end of the stick.

"Ooh. Bad luck, man." Harris said.

"Just my luck. I get stuck with Queen Diva." Paul said.

"Okay. That's everyone. Be at the front of the school around five so you can join your fellow officer." Siena said.

…

The Thugs

"Here's all we could get." The leader said as he dropped some of the jewels he and the others stole. "Part of the deal, right? We help with some of the crimes and you protect us from the Craze Killer, right?" The person he was asking was Glacier.

"Not bad." Glacier said.

"We could have gotten more, but Spider-Man and the police got in the way."

"Don't worry about, Spider-Man. I have a score to settle myself." Glacier said. "In the meantime, time to put my plan into action that will give us a big score."

…..

Paul

"So now I'm stuck with Amanda, the person who hates me as much as Thomas. I'll never make it the next couple nights." Paul said as he was telling Peter what's going on while doing some patrolling. "How am I suppose to be Spider-Man when I have the cops right on my side?"

"Just sneak off and be careful about it." Peter said. "It's really all the more reason to make sure nothing happens."

"Yeah, but right now I'm not seeing anything and it never stays quiet." Paul said. He was right as he heard a strange sound and it was coming from the bank. "See what I mean." Paul went in and saw Glacier trying to break in the vault. "A bank robbery? Isn't that a cliché for you?"

"You take what you can get." Glacier said. Glacier turned to face him and shot some ice, but Paul jumped out of the way. Paul charged right at Glacier, but Glacier froze the ground and caused him to slip and smash against the wall.

"Slipping on ice? That's a bigger cliché than bank robbing." Paul said.

"Perhaps, but freezing you is a rare treat." Glacier said as he held his guns at him and was ready to finish him off. "You're just lucky I've got something else to do and I'm in a hurry. So maybe just one for the road." He froze the space between the two and tried to trap Paul in it.

"Hey!" Paul said as he got back up and tried to smash his way through the ice. Paul was able to break through the ice and climbed out, but Glacier was already gone. "Don't you hate it when things don't go your way?"

…..

Midtown High

Paul was able to make it and the other students with their partners were assigned to their police officers. Some like Monica and Jean or Amanda and Paul weren't that ready.

"You're in luck, Porter and Aller. You're with me." Siena said.

"I don't feel lucky." Amanda said.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Paul said as he got inside with Wolve waiting for her.

"What? I have to sit next to him too?" Amanda said.

"You heard the man." Siena said. Amanda sucked it up and got in with Wolve going off. "I bet you two are excited to see how we cops handle things."

"Ecstatic." Amanda sarcastically said.

"Captain Wolve, I do want to ask something. You don't really consider Spider-Man to be a threat, do you?" Paul asked.

"That's hard to say exactly." Siena said. "He does seem to do a lot of good, but we police officers must enforce the law and we have regulations to follow. Personally, I do wish to call him an ally despite how some officers think of him. However, if he takes things too far, I will have to bring him in. It's just with maniacs like the Craze Killer out there, I might need all the help I can get."

"We're not actually going to be tangling with all those freaks, are we?" Amanda said.

"Possibly, but we'll keep you kids safe. Right now, we're on our way to the bank. There was a report of a robbery. We're going to investigate." Siena said. Paul knew it was the same bank he fought Glacier at. This is going to be a long night for him.

…..

Harris

Harris was a little nervous about his partner. Ray was more tamed than Thomas, but Ray still took part in messing around with him and Paul.

"So….this should be exciting, right?" Harris asked.

"I guess that all depends on what goes on tonight." Ray said. "I'm hoping this might give me a clue as to what happened to Thomas. He's been missing for a long time."

"Thomas?" Harris questioned. "He might be a jerk, but one thing I do know is that he's tough. I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." Ray actually found that reassuring.

…..

The Bank

Police were running their investigation in the bank. Meanwhile, Paul and Amanda were just keeping watching and Paul was taking photos for his job.

"This is all your fault." Amanda said.

"Me? What did I do?" Paul questioned.

"The social order at school is all out of whack." Amanda said. "For whatever reason, Jean likes you and your ruined the best relationship in Midtown. You also have two other girls who like you, a freak. What's more is that Thomas is missing and I just know you have something to do with it."

"You're choosing now of all times to talk about that?" Paul said. "Get over yourself. That whole social order thing is just nonsense from people walking around acting like they're better than others. No one really cares."

"Figures a freak like you would say that." Amanda said.

"Ice." Siena said as she analyzed the place. "This is obviously the work of Zach Farrell."

"Who?" Amanda questioned.

"The villain called Glaicer." Paul said with a smart-tone.

"Have a look around. See if we can find any other clues." Siena said. "We have to track Glaicer down and see if you can find anything about his next target."

"Next target?" Paul questioned.

"I've studied Glacier's records." Siena said. "He can be pretty greedy. It probably won't be long until he makes another crime. The trick is to find out where."

"Wow." Paul said as he was a little impressed how good she was. Maybe he should consider having her as a friend.

…

Jean and Monica

The whole car ride was pretty awkward between the two girls. Neither one of them knew what to say. Monica looked behind them and saw a truck following them and it has been the whole time.

"What are we doing with that truck?" Monica asked.

"We're escorting it, making sure it gets to a secure vault. It's carrying some gold that will be heading to Fort Knox." The officer said. "You two have been pretty quiet. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. We just have our personal problems." Jean said.

"Okay. Jean, I know we both like Paul, but that doesn't really mean we can't be friends, does it?" Monica said.

"Yeah. I guess not. Neither one of us ever did anything bad to each other because of it." Jean said. It seem they were trying to make a friendship work. "By the way. I'm not sure how long you've kissed Paul, but even after an hour, his lips still taste like berries."

"Aw!" Monica gasped. This friendship might be a little rocky. Meanwhile, at the vault, they were waiting for the gold to arrive. However, in the back, the door opened with Glacier and a few thugs walking up.

"Nice work. I told you this would work." Glacier said for one of the guards was actually another one of the thugs in disguise. Glacier really is scoring big.

…

Paul

Paul and Amanda were riding in Siena's car again for her next little case, but Paul was a little curious as to what Glacier is going to do next.

"So is this almost over? Some of us do have lives." Amanda said.

"No one cares what you do." Paul said causing Amanda to get irritated. "So what is next? Are we going to track down Glacier?"

"Don't need to. I know what his next target might be." Siena said. "I just remembered that some gold is being sent to a military safe until it can be transferred to Fort Knox. Glacier is probably heading there and we should make sure it's secure." Paul was a little impressed that she knew his villains better than her. "What's this?" All of them looked to see police officers standing outside and were staying guard for something inside. All three of them stepped out.

"Captain Wolve!" A fellow officer said. "Thank goodness you're here. After the gold arrived, the place got overrun with criminals, one of which is Glacier."

"So I was right. Are there any high school students from the program here?" Siena asked.

"No, Captain. They left with their escorts about ten minutes before this all started."

"Amanda and Paul, you two stay low for your own safety." Siena said.

"I will, but I need to find a good place for some shots. It's for my job." Paul said and went to find a different place to take cover. He set up his camera for auto-shooting while he changed into his costume.

…

Lindsay and Jessica

Both of them were on the other end of town. That means Lindsay won't be able to help Paul.

"So let's talk, Jessica." Lindsay said. Jessica found that a little strange since Lindsay hardly does. "I need to ask. Is there any special boy you see at school? I'm asking because I know you and Monica are close, but she has eyes on my man, Paul."

"Well, there is someone I do have my eyes on." Jessica said.

"Who? It better not be Paul." Lindsay asked.

"No. Paul's not really my type and I wouldn't do that to Monica. It is someone close to him." Jessica said with her face turning red. "It's Harris."

"Harris? A little nerdy, but if that's what works for you." Lindsay said.

"Why do you care?" Jessica asked.

"I just needed to know seeing as how you seem to get along with Paul." Lindsay said. "If you want to be with Harris, I might be able to help you out." Seems some friendships happened from this.

…

The Vault

Glacier and his thugs were able to get some of the gold, but now they need to figure out a way to get pass the police.

"So now what?" A thug asked.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Glacier said as he tried to figure a way out of it.

"I know. How about you tangle with someone other than the police?"

That be good. Who said that?" Glacier said as he turned and saw Spider-Man hanging from the ceiling. "I knew I should have just finished you."

"I'm glad you didn't. So what are you going to do now? You're surrounded." Paul said.

"I guess I'll just have to force my way through." Glacier said. Outside, everyone was waiting for someone to make a move. Amanda was starting to get annoyed with all this waiting around. Just then, Spider-Man burst through the door with Glacier trying to shoot at him.

"Spider-Man?! How did he even get in?" Siena said. Glacier shot out some blasts with Iice spikes forming.

"What's the matter? Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Glacier said as he kept shooting. Paul moved out of the way, but one of the blasts hit near the alleyway he hid himself earlier and it caused his camera to shoot out and it landed near Amanda.

"Is that….the freak's camera? Paul!" Amanda shouted as she thought he was done for.

"Hold it right there, Glacier!" Siena shouted with everyone cop ready to shoot.

"Wait your turn." Glacier said as he shot some ice around them to hold them off. Paul landed on a wall and was trying to think of a plan.

"I've got to do something about his guns. Without them, he has no power." Paul said. He looked around and tried to think of a plan. He noticed Siena and a few other objects that can help.

"Okay. Who wants some?" Glacier said. Siena tried to be careful with how to handle this. She noticed Spider-Man wavering his arms at her and he was trying to use his body to tell her something. It took a little, but she understood. Paul jumped over and was right above Glacier.

"I've been meaning to ask. Are you called Glacier because you're slow like one?" Paul taunted.

"Shut up!" Glacier shouted as he shot at him, but Paul jumped out of the way and froze the spot he was standing on.

"Shoot the ice!" Siena ordered and started shooting it. Other officers followed her orders and it caused shards of the ice to come out and fall around Glacier.

"What?!" Glacier said as he tried to protect himself from the falling ice, but a couple pieces caused his guns to fall out of his hands. That gave Paul the opportunity he was waiting for. He charged right at Glacier and slammed his fist right against Glacier's face and knocked him off his feet.

"You still need to chill." Paul said as he webbed him to the ground.

"Not bad, Spider-Man." Siena said.

"Now for the thugs still inside." Paul said as he was about to go in and go after them. Just before he could, he heard a sinister laughter coming from inside and some people knew who that was. "The Craze Killer!" He and Siena hurried inside to catch him. However, when they got inside, they saw the other criminals were already dead with the killer's initials on the wall.

"No! He got away again!" Siena said.

"How? How could he have escaped already? How does he move so fast?" Paul questioned.

"I don't know." Siena said, but noticed Spider-Man was still here. "Wait. How did you even know what was going on here? How did you get in without anyone seeing anything?"

"Woo! I think I hear my name being called." Paul said and took off. "I also hear you want to be allies. Just know that we are on the same side." Paul took off in the air with Siena wondering just who he was. When everything was settled, Siena was comforting Amanda about Paul.

"There's no sigh on of his body so he might be all right." Siena said.

"No because he was probably blown to bits." Amanda said. "What am I going to tell Jean? She never looks good for funerals."

"Whose funeral?" Both of them noticed Paul and he wasn't harmed.

"Porter! You're alive!" Amanda said as she gave him a quick hug. "Wait. What about this?" She questioned as she held up his camera.

"Oh man! My camera! It better not be broken." Paul said. "Anyway, I only stepped away for a moment and left it on a timer."

"At least you're safe. That's what matters." Siena said.

"Thanks and I didn't know you cared what happened to me, Amanda." Paul said.

"I'm not a monster, but if you tell anyone I hugged you, I will end you." Amanda threatened.

'Better her than the Craze Killer.' Paul thought. 'I can't believe he was right near me an escaped. This is starting to get out of hand. I need to find who he is and stop him.'


	38. The Killer Comes

New York is starting to be covered in fear. With the Craze Killer's attacks, people are starting to be afraid to be outside. While some crimes have dropped, other criminals are stepping up their game so they would be ready for the Craze Killer. As for Paul and Peter, they're trying their best to catch him.

"How is it this Craze Killer keeps getting out of reach?" Paul said as he was scouting the city. "There must be someone who saw him at least once."

"Catching him will not be easy." Peter said. "There doesn't seem to be a pattern in his attacks. He must be going wherever he sees a criminal."

"Just because they're criminals that doesn't mean he has to kill them." Paul said. "Doesn't this guy get that he's not any better than those guys with how he's acting? We've got to find him before he can do anymore damage."

"We may not know where he's going to attack next, but I think I have the place that is most likely." Peter said.

"I guess it would be a good a good place as any to start." Paul said and started swinging to where Peter told him.

…

Paul

Paul swung over to the back alleys of a bar. Peter believed that would be the most likely place for the Craze Killer to show up.

"Are you sure about this place?" Paul asked.

"I am." Peter said. "That bar has had a lot of criminals arrive to have a nice drink and they don't care what the hour of the day it is. If the Craze Killer is going after criminals, there's a good chance he'll show up there."

"Let's hope you're right." Paul said. "I better change. If the Craze Killer is so slippery, he might spot Spider-Man and back off. I think this is where Paul Porter comes in."

"You're going to hang out at the back of a bar? That sends teens your age a bad message." Peter said.

"I'll be careful so I don't get a lecture." Paul said as he climbed around to change. Paul changed into his regular clothes and made it look like he was just hanging. "It would help if I knew who to look for. No one knows what the guy looks like." Paul just hanged back and tried to make it not look like he a troubled kid waiting for a drink.

"Hey, you." Paul turned and saw a tough looking guy coming over to him. "What are you doing kid? Don't you know this is a bad neighborhood around here?"

"Just hanging. I got nowhere to go and nowhere to be." Paul said.

"You're not from around here." The tough guy said as he advance to Paul. "Even if you are just a kid, you don't last long around here if you just stay in one place." He was about to attack Paul, but Paul was ready for him. However, Paul was actually saved by someone as the tough guy got hit in the head and he was knocked out.

"That's not very nice." Paul was a little surprised. The guy who saved him had crazy red hair with a yellow shirt and brown pants, but he also had a crazy look in his eyes with a crazy grin to match. "You okay, kid? You really shouldn't hang around places like this."

"I'm fine. I could have handled that myself." Paul said. The strange guy walked around to get a good look at him, but he was starting to creep Paul out.

"What's someone as young as you doing around this part of town?" The stranger asked. "You're not a bad kid, are you? A junior criminal? Lots of criminals come around these parts."

"I'm not like that at all, but I don't think I should be telling you anything." Paul said. He was getting a bad feeling coming from this guy and he was being cautious. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Cain, Cain Kalvin." Paul was starting to be suspicious about this guy. Paul didn't get to question him as they both heard groaning and saw the guy Cain knocked out getting back up. Cain walked over and lifted the guy up. "So you want some more?" Cain hit the guy across the face and tossed him against the dumpster. Cain was unbelievably strong.

"Don't you think that was unnecessary? You hit him pretty hard on the head and he could get seriously." Paul said.

"How old are you kid?" Cain said.

"Fifteen. Why?" Paul asked.

"Aw! That was the same age I was when I had my first." Cain said. "You probably haven't learned yet, but you will. The thrill you get of someone's blood staining your hands and watching their miserable lives fall. It might seem frightening at first, but it gives you a sense of freedom."

"What? Are you talking about….killing?" Paul said as he was getting nervous of being near him.

"You don't need to act scared. I'm not going to kill you." Cain said. "I only go after those who break the laws. I guess you can say I'm a vigilante like Spider-Man."

"Not even close. Spider-Man catches the bad guys and throws them away. He would never resort to killing." Paul said, but he just realized something. 'Hold on. Could he be….?' He thought.

"Yeah. The cops throw them all in jails and let them out for good behavior, but it's all an act and they get thrown back in. Even when they break out, they end up back in." Cain said. "It's a never ending cycle with only temporary solutions. I found a more permanent solution."

"That still isn't right. Just because they're criminals, it doesn't mean they deserve to die." Paul said. "You're not a vigilante. You're just a plain murderer."

"Call me whatever you like? Seeing those runts and watching their lives flee from their bodies is so enticing." Cain said and began to laugh….a sinister laugh. A laugh that Paul knew and it confirmed what he suspected.

"You!" Paul said as he took out his camera and took a photo of him. "It's you! You're the Craze Killer!"

"I suppose I am." Cain said. "Go on. Take all the pictures you like. I don't care if people know who I am. Oh and don't worry, I won't kill you. You're not a crook."

"Yeah, but now everyone will know who you are and you'll be hunted down." Paul said.

"Sounds like fun." Cain said. "Trust me kid. When you make your first kill, you'll see things my way." He declared and ran off.

"Stop!" Paul said as he went after him. Paul tried to make sure that Cain wouldn't escape, but when he went around a corner to go after him, Cain was already gone. There was no sign of him anywhere. "He's gone? How did he do that? I was only a couple seconds behind him." Cain completely vanished. Even finding out who he is and having him right in front of him, the Craze Killer still managed to escape. At least Paul got a photo to show his boss. "I better get to the Daily Bugle about this."

…

The Daily Bugle

"Here's some of those stories that you wanted." Dennis said as he handed some papers to Jamesith.

"Thanks. These are good." Edward said. "I can't think of a better news to let out than what's here." Paul hurried over and went straight into Jamesith's office.

"Mr. Jamesith! I've got news for you!" Paul said.

"Porter, unless this is news breaking, I don't really have the time." Edward said.

"I know who the Craze Killer is." Paul said. This would be the part where someone says "Stop the presses".

"That sounds news breaking to me. Who is he?" Edward said. Paul pulled out his camera and showed the picture he took.

"This is him." Paul said as he showed them. "His name is Cain Kalvin. He lives up to his name. This guy looks and sounds crazy."

"Where is he now?" Dennis asked.

"I tried to go after him, but vanished without a trace." Paul said. "No one could have been that fast. I was only a few seconds behind him."

"I say you're lucky. That guy could have killed you." Dennis said.

"That's just it." Paul said. "He might be demented, but he only goes after criminals. He let me go because I wasn't one. It still doesn't change that he's murderer. Mr. Jamesith, if you think Spider-Man is a menace, this guy is a lot worse."

"This is great work, Porter." Edward said. "This is bigger than anything we've gotten. Now that we know who the Craze Killer is, not only will our rates go up, but we can alert the city to stay clear of this maniac."

'Yeah and I know who he is so I can stop him.' Paul thought.

…..

Paul

Now that Paul knows who the Craze Killer is, he has to track him down and stop him before he does any more damage. He's swinging around the city and is trying to track Kalvin down.

"Any word on where Kalvin is?" Paul asked.

"The news that he's the Craze Killer just got out." Peter said. "It's going to be a while before people realize that he's the Craze Killer. However, if he's not really that concern about being known by it, it shouldn't be that hard to find him."

"We just better find him fast." Paul said. "There's no telling what he could do. He might go after only crooks, but he's too dangerous to be left to roam freely."

"Yes and I think there's more to this than meets the eye." Peter said. "You said so yourself that no human can really move like he does."

"I'll find the answers to what's going on with him as soon as I find him." Paul said.

"Spider-Man!" Paul heard him being called out and he knew that crazy voice. "Spider-Man! Come out! I know you're out there."

"That voice! It's him!" Paul said as he was eager to put a stop to the Craze Killer and take him down. Paul swung around some buildings and found himself in another alleyway.

"Kalvin! Where are you?! I heard that crazy voice of yours calling for me. I know you're here." Paul said. "Come out and show yourself already."

"I'm so glad we finally got the chance to meet." Kalvin said as he appeared right behind him.

"Sneaking around like the creep you are." Paul said as he turned to him.

"I thought since it's been known that I'm the famous killer that's been going around, I thought I finally get to show myself to you." Cain said. "I would have done so sooner, but I've been pretty busy."

"You mean you've been killing people." Paul said.

"But I'm so glad that we finally got to meet." Cain said. "I admire how you work against the police regulations to take down these guys, but your finishing moves are all boring. If you're pretending to be a spider, shouldn't you act like a spider? Spider's drain the blood out of their victims until there is nothing left."

"I don't kill." Paul said.

"You mean you won't." Cain said. "I'm doing what you won't. Aren't you tired of fighting the same guys over and over again? Don't you want it all to stop? I think my way can give you just what you're looking for."

"No." Paul said. "They might be criminals, but that doesn't mean they deserve to die. You're taking things way too far."

"Death is part of life. I help in the process." Cain said. "The city has less problems to worry about along the way. I'm just doing my part to help our fair city. People like you should be thanking me."

"I'll thank you for turning yourself in." Paul said. "I don't get this. Why are you doing it? What could have possibly persuade you to do all of this? Did something happen or are you just born crazy?"

"You usually seem to get all the answers. I'm sure you can figure that out one day." Cain said.

"Paul, be careful. We still don't know what he's capable of. If he's really answering your questions, see if you can find out how he always escapes." Peter said.

"One other thing. How is it you managed to stay out of sight up until now?" Paul questioned. "You also don't appear to have any weapons. So how are you able to do what you've done?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Cain said. "I've got something really cool to show you." Something slithered around his body and Paul and Peter couldn't believe what they were seeing. A red substance surrounded his body entirely and he looked like some sort of monster.

"A red symbiote?!" Paul said as he couldn't believe it.

"Spider-Man, meet the real face of the Craze Killer!" Craze Killer shot tendrils from his body and smacked Paul with them and knocked him down. Craze Killer jumped high and stuck to a wall. "I guess we're more alike than you thought."

"A symbiote. Of course. No human could have done what he's done." Paul said as he jumped and went after him as they went to the roofs. "You're not getting away this time." Paul made it and tried to hit him, but the Craze Killer caught his attack and lifted him off his feet.

"What do you think?" Craze Killer asked.

"Where did you get that thing?" Paul questioned.

"I use to live on a small farm. One day, a meteor fell near my farm and this thing was in it." Craze Killer said.

"Let me go." Paul said as he kicked him right under the chin and got himself free.

"Paul, this is more serious than you think." Peter said. "He keeps speaking in first person. He must have been bonded to it for such a long time." Craze Killer shot out some tendrils at him, but Paul moved out of the way.

"How long have you had it?" Paul questioned.

"Fifteen years." Craze Killer said. "When I connected to it and made my first kill, I never felt more alive! Ironic for a killer, don't you think? Hahahahh."

"You've got something twisted sense of humor." Paul said. He jumped up and tried to attack from above, but the Craze Killer jumped out of the way.

"Paul, he's using words like "I" instead of "we". He must have been connected to it for so long, he feels it's a part of him." Peter said. Paul shot a few webs to try and stop him, but he was moving too fast and his movements were too unpredictable. Craze Killer was able to grab Paul by the face and tossed him back in the alley and had him crash into the ground. He was just as tough as Venom.

"I'll let you go this time, Spider-Man." Craze Killer said. "Think about what I said. You'll see things my way." Craze Killer took off after saying that and left Paul beaten. The Craze Killer manages to escape again.

…..

Reserved Waters

Paul was able to make it back to Peter. Peter helped Paul with treating some of the injuries he got. Cain Kalvin, Craze Killer, has proven to be more dangerous and stronger than he thought.

"That guy is unreal." Paul said. "I never would have expected him to have a symbiote. Do you think that's the reason Kalvin is insane?"

"I'm not sure." Peter said. "He reminds me of another enemy I fought. His name was Cletus Kassidy and he was psycho himself who came in contact with a symbiote. He went by Carnage back then."

"So what do you think?" Paul questioned.

"This Cain Kalvin is similar to him." Peter said. "He's been connected to that symbiote for a long time. Defeating him won't be easy." Paul was afraid of that.

"He thinks we're alike, but I'm nothing like him." Paul said. "Now that I know he's the one that I'm looking for, I will do what I can to take him down." The Craze Killer is known and Paul will find him so he can stop him.


	39. Birthday Beating

A new day as starting up for New York. Paul got up and out of bed and was on his way down for breakfast. When he got there, he saw no sign of Trisha or Mark.

"Mom? Mark? Where are you two?" Paul asked as he looked around.

"Surprise!" Both of them called as they came out of hiding with Trisha serving some pancakes.

"Happy birthday, Paul." Trisha said.

"Yeah. Happy birthday." Mark said.

"Oh! Wow! I guess I forgot my own birthday was coming up." Paul said.

"How could you forget about your own birthday?" Mark said.

"Eat up. You're sixteen now and you probably have a big day ahead of you." Trisha said as she served him his pancakes.

"Yeah. Big day." Paul said, but he didn't really seem that excited about his own birthday.

…

Ryker's

"Roll call!" A guard said as he was checking in on some of the prisoners. He had to make sure all the prisoners were still accounted for. "Christoph Silvio?"

"Here." Christoph said. Also known as White Streak. He's the last of the three crime lords, but he's the only one still locked up with Goldberg escaped and Master was bailed.

"Imagine this. You're still behind bars while your two little buddies are probably living large." The guard taunted and laughed as he walked by his cage. He thought that would upset Christoph, but he had other plans.

"We'll just see about that." Christoph whispered.

…

Midtown High

Paul made it to school, but he didn't really seem so happy that it was his birthday. He was just going on like it was any other normal day.

"There's the birthday boy!" Harris said as he headed on over to Paul. "Sixteen and will soon be living large and in charge."

"Hey, Harris." Paul said.

"Sixteen. The one and the six. Got any plans for today or your year of being sixteen?" Harris said. "Get a car? Meet some girls? Going for big goals."

"Not really." Paul said as he carried on like always. Harris could tell that something was bothering him.

"Paul, is something wrong? I thought on your birthday you would be excited or crack a smile more often on your birthday of all days." Harris said. "Don't tell me your own family forgot."

"No. I just got a lot on my mind." Paul said. "I'm not really in the mood for a birthday or anything like that today."

"You're kidding! How could you not want to celebrate your own day?" Harris questioned.

"Just leave it alone." Paul said as he didn't really want to talk about it.

…

Tricker

"Tricks and treats. Something good for everyone to eat." Tricker said as he flew through the sky on his glider. Tricker flew over to a building and made sure no one was looking. "Knock. Knock." He said as he actually knocked on a window. The walls of a building opened up and he flew inside. Inside the building was a hidden lab.

"Welcome, Tricker. I'm so glad you could come and aid me." The person Tricker came to see was none other than Hydra.

"You're a hard guy to say no too." Tricker said. "So what is this about? Is this a trick or am I getting a nice treat?"

"In a way, it's a little bit of both." Hydra said. "Goldberg and Master are back in town while White Streak is still rotting in that prison. We need to get him out and get those other two back in."

"So where do I come in?" Tricker questioned.

"It's simple. While I work on getting White Streak out, you take care of those two fools." Hydra said. "Also, if a certain arachnid gets in your way, you know what to do."

"I get that, but Goldberg and Master are pretty strong." Tricker said. "How am I suppose to eliminate someone like those two? They'll twist and flatten my body as if it was made of taffy."

"You dimwit. Goldberg and Master use their bare hands to fight. Just keep your distance on your glider and you should have no worries." Hydra said.

"Oh! In that case, I'll give a nice "treat"." Tricker said with him starting to chuckle.

…

Paul

Paul was doing his best to get through today. He's not really all that excited about his own birthday and it seems like all he wants to do about it is get through the day, but it just seems like he's beating himself around. He was hanging outside in the middle of his free period and just staring out in the sky.

"So it's my birthday. So what? What's the big deal?" Paul questioned. He was still thinking like that, but his thoughts were stopped when he saw something fly through the air and saw it was Tricker. "Tricker? Maybe this is just what I need to get my mind off of things." Tricker flew through the air and was going to carry out his mission. "Tricker, what are you doing flying out in these parts?" Paul said as he swung over to him.

"I'm actually glad you showed up. I'm in the middle of something, but I was told I could eliminate you." Tricker said. He turned around and flew right at Paul. Paul swung over him and landed right on his glider.

"What were you in the middle of?" Paul said as he grabbed Tricker from behind. "What's going on?"

"I don't see why I need to tell you." Tricker said and bashed his head against Paul and got him to let go. Tricker kicked Paul in the gut and knocked him right off. Paul shot a line and saved himself. Tricker shot out some of his gum bombs and they exploded around Paul. Tricker used that as cover and flew away.

"I don't know what he's up to, but I've got to go after him." Paul said, but heard Midtown High's bell rang. "As soon as I'm done with school."

….

Master

Master was in his office and doing some work. People might know Alexzander is the master of crime now, but he's not going to let that stop him with his plans. He stopped as soon as he heard something. Something smashed through his window and Tricker came flying in.

"Tricker? What are you doing here?" Master questioned.

"I'm just here because there's someone who would very much like to meet you." Tricker said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Master said.

"No worries." Tricker said as he released some gas from his glider. Master was doing his best to keep him from breathing in that gas.

"You're a fool. Do you honestly think you can take me?" Master said, but he was met with something bashing him in the head and he had to breathe in that gas with it knocking him out.

"That was easy. Don't worry. You won't be meeting your end alone." Tricker said with his crazy chuckle going off.

…

Paul

As soon as school ended, Paul started swinging through the city and was trying to find Tricker. He already contacted Peter and the both of them were doing their best to find him.

"A few witnesses say they saw Tricker flying near Alexzander's building." Peter said.

"Master?" Paul said. "Tricker does answer to White Streak and White Streak is the only one of the three crime lords that is still in jail. If the bad guys are planning to take each other out, I say let them."

"Paul, you know we can't do that. People will get hurt and those three could go to war with each other." Peter said. "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your birthday, but it has to be done."

"Wait. I never mentioned my birthday to you. How do you even know?" Paul questioned.

"Your mother told me." Peter said.

"Great." Paul said as he was moping again. "Hang on." Paul stopped his swinging as he saw a limo driving by the streets. "I know that limo. It belongs to Goldberg. What's he up to?"

"Follow him, but don't get caught." Peter said. Paul did just that as was trying to be stealthy. The limo pulled to an alleyway and there didn't seem to be anyone around. Goldberg stepped out and was trying to be careful himself.

"Hello? I got the message that someone wants to meet me here. What is this about?" Goldberg said. Goldberg was looking around for someone. He saw a small metal ball roll to him and it exploded with gas coming out and Goldberg couldn't hold his breath with him being knocked out.

"What's this?" Paul said. He saw Tricker fly down and a claw came out of his glider. He grabbed Goldberg with it and started to lift him off the ground.

"This guy needs to lose a few hundred pounds." Tricker said as he tried to fly off with Goldberg.

"Why is Tricker kidnapping Goldberg? I know he's crazy, but he can't be that crazy. Do you think he kidnapped Master too?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Peter said. Paul understood and went after Tricker without being seen.

…

Construction

Tricker took Master and Goldberg to a construction site. When both of them were able to regain their consciousness, both of them saw they were in a ditch and chained.

"You got captured by Tricker too?" Master questioned.

"Yep." Goldberg said.

"Is this a little embarrassing that out of all of the villains out there, he's the one that got us?" Master said.

"Yep." Goldberg said.

"Hahahaha. Trick or treat." Tricker said. "That was a nice trick, right? Now I'm going to give the two of you a nice treat." Tricker used remote control and had a cement maker pour into the ditch. The strangest thing is that it was whipped cream instead of cement.

"Whipped cream?" Goldberg questioned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master said.

"White Streak is the only crime lord around here." Tricker said. "I thought I give you two a sweet death. You can't float in whip cream, but you will drown in it."

"You really are a psycho." Tricker was met with two feet to the face as Paul swung in and kicked him right in the face. "That's for having me save these two."

"Spider-Man? How do you always shot up at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Tricker said.

"I must admit that it is surprising to see you trying to save us." Master said.

"Believe me, I would much rather do anything else." Paul said. He shot a couple webs and pulled with all his strength to move the whip cream away from the ditch. However, Tricker flew in and cut the webs. His glider opened up and started shooting at him, but Paul was doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"Spider-Man, you want these two out of the way just like we do. Why not be smart and join up with us?" Tricker said.

"Like I'm going to take logic advice from someone as loony as you." Paul said.

"Hello. We're still down here and we're about to drown." Goldberg said.

"Don't push it." Paul said as he took cover.

"Paul, you need to get that remote control Tricker has. It controls the mixer." Peter said.

"Got it." Paul said as he waited for the right moment.

"What's the matter, Spider-Man? Don't tell me you're finished already." Tricker said as he slowly advanced to him. Paul acted fast and shot webbing right in Tricker's eyes. He shot another line and grabbed a hold of the remote with him turning off the mixer. When the machine stopped, he smashed the remote against the ground so Tricker couldn't start it up again.

"That's more like it." Master said.

"This is certainly a low point in my life. I'm being saved by that spider." Goldberg said. Tricker was doing his best to see again. He was able to pull the web out of his eyes, but he was met with a punch to the face and knocked off the glider.

"That was a lousy trick." Tricker said.

"I'm not done yet." Paul said as he tackled Tricker and both of them fell right in the ditch with the whip cream. Tricker had them move so he can shove Paul down and drown him, but Paul knocked him off.

"Not how I wanted this day to go." Paul said. Tricker tried to work through the cream and tried to hit him, but Paul grabbed his arm and tossed him against the edge. Paul jumped out of the ditch. He show a couple webs and had Tricker stick to the ditch. He shot a few other webs to make sure that Tricker stayed in the ditch. "That should hold you."

"Not bad." Master said. "You actually saved us despite the fact we're your enemies. I might reconsider and give you the offer to join me again."

"What? Spider-Man join you?" Goldberg said.

"Don't get so worked up. No way that would ever happen." Paul said. "In fact, I'm leaving all of you so all three of you can go back behind bars where you belong. Enjoy, your cream bath." Paul shot another line and took off to leave them there.

"About time he's gone." All three of them looked up and was met with Hydra and Christoph in his White Streak armor.

"White Streak?!" Goldberg said.

"How did you get out of jail?" Master questioned.

….

Flashback

A couple hours earlier, Hydra was on Ryker's Island and was carefully cutting through the concrete walls. He used his dragon heads and carefully took the piece of the wall out for White Streak to step out.

"Thank you, Hydra." Christoph said as he jumped out. "You've always been my most loyal subordinate."

"Of course. Here you go." Hydra said as he handed him the plate to activate his armor. Christoph was so happy to have it back in his possession.

"White Streak is back in town." Christoph said.

End of Flashback

…

White Streak and Hydra managed to get Tricker out. However, White Streak actually helped out Master and Goldberg and took them out of there as well.

"I'm only letting you two go because we all have unfinished business, but I want the privilege of finishing it myself." White Streak said.

"Same here." Goldberg said.

"Suit yourself." Master said. "It's of no concern to me. In the end, we're all just back where we started." The three worst criminal masterminds of New York are back in town.

…

Paul

It was getting dark and Paul headed straight home. When he got there, the whole house was dark. No lights were on.

"Mark? Mom? Where are you? Why are the lights out?" Paul questioned. The lights came on and he was met with noise makers, confetti, and Jean and Monica each giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday!" Paul saw his family with his small group of friends all in his home to celebrate his birthday.

"What is all this?" Paul asked.

"Your birthday of course. It's still going on." Trisha said.

"I would have kissed you too, but I drew the short straw." Lindsay said.

"Paul, we know you're not in the best mood, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate your birthday with the people who care about you." Harris said. Paul might have been beating himself up, but his friends and family are happy for him.

"Here." Trisha said as she was handing him a present. "It's actually from Mr. Parker." Paul opened up and he was surprised to see what it was. "I know it hasn't been easy without him."

"It's my first birthday without him. Some things just aren't the same without him." Paul said.

"He's always with us, Paul." Trisha said as she took the gift and placed it on a shelf. A happy framed photo of Paul and his family with his father in it. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be upset on your birthday." Paul looked around to see the people that cared so much for him and he was starting to think that his mother was right. Even though his Dad is gone, he has to stay strong and happy for him. So he put on a smile and began to party with all of them. New York's biggest criminals might be back, but Paul will catch them again. For now, he's celebrating his big day with the people that love him.


	40. Child of Spider-Man

"Everything seems quiet." Paul said as he was scouting the city. There didn't seem to any signs of villains, trouble, or anything. "Looks like it might be a quiet day."

"That's good because there's something I want you to come see." Peter said. "Do you think you can swing by Reserved Waters?"

"Sure, I suppose." Paul said. "It doesn't look like there's anything going on so it shouldn't take me long to get there." Paul started swinging to meet Paul, but what he didn't know was that he was swinging into something that will test his true worth of being Spider-Man.

…

Reserved Waters

Paul made it to the retirement home and made his way into Peter's room. Peter seemed really happy about something, but Paul wasn't sure what it was.

"So what's this about?" Paul asked.

"We're actually having a special guest coming for a visit. It's someone I would like you to meet." Peter said. "She should be here at any moment now."

"I get here a lot faster when I'm swinging from building to building." Both of them looked to the door and was met with a woman with bright red hair wearing a white dress that went down to her knees.

"Annie!" Peter said.

"Hi, Dad!" Annie said as she walked over and hugged her father. The very child of Peter Parker and Mary Jane in the flesh. "It's so good to see you again."

"I'm so happy to see you too. Didn't anyone else come?" Peter asked.

"Sorry. Only I did." Annie said. Annie looked over and noticed Paul. "You must be Paul. My Dad has told me a lot about you." She walked over and held out her hand. "I'm Annie Parker."

"Nice to meet you." Paul said as he shook her hand. "I can't believe that I finally get to meet the old man's daughter. What brings you all the way to New York?"

"Can't a daughter come and pay a visit to her elderly father?" Annie said. "I also wanted to use this as an opportunity to meet you. I've heard about the newest Spider-Man, but I wanted the chance to see him in person."

"That's why I asked you to come over, Paul. I think it would be a good idea if you and Annie scout the city together." Peter said. "She might be able to give you a few pointers on being an effective Spider-Man."

"Hey! I think I've done a fine job of being Spider-Man." Paul said. "Besides, you haven't seen your daughter for a while. Don't you want to spend some time with her?"

"I'll be in town for a few days." Annie said. "There's plenty of time for you and my father. Dad insisted on this when I told him I was coming over and I wanted to meet you."

"Go. Thanks to the mechanics in Paul's mask, I'll be able to watch and hear everything." Peter said.

"Okay. If you're sure about this." Paul said. "Although, we might cause a panic if people see a Annie with spider powers."

"This isn't my first time swinging through New York." Annie said.

…..

New York

Annie came prepared for swinging around New York. Annie had a spider suit of her own. It looked a lot like her father's old costume. However, the red parts were blue and the blue parts were black. She also didn't had a mask like her father. All she had were the lenses around her eyes.

"Still got it!" Annie said as she swung and leaped through the city with Paul.

"Not bad." Paul said.

"Thanks. I feel like a kid again when I'm swinging around like this. Check this little trick out." Annie said. She leaped over a building, webbed a ledge so she swing right into a wall, but jumped off from the wall and flew through the air.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Paul asked.

"It's easy with physics and the right calculations." Annie said. "I guess I inherited Dad's big brain."

"Unbelievable. It would have taken me months to get a trick like that down." Paul said. "I would have to rely on the old man to help me with something like that."

"Really? I guess being a massive genius isn't a requirement to be Spider-Man then." Annie said, but when she said that, Paul felt a little offended. "So how is good old New York? It's been such a long time since I've been in my old home." Annie looked around, but soon heard sirens going off. "I guess somethings never change."

"Down there." Paul said. They both looked down and saw a few common thieves stealing some technology. "You want some action? You just found it." Paul swung down as the crooks were loading some tech into their truck.

"Hurry before Spider-Man shows up."

"Too late." Paul said as he hit the ground. "Stealing tech? Curious, but I don't really care." Two of the crooks pulled out their guns and tried shooting, but Paul moved out of the way and avoided each bullet.

"You've got a few nice moves." Annie said as she landed right on the truck and everyone was wondering who she was.

"Who is she?"

"Spider-Man's Mommy?"

"I'm not that old." Annie said as she jumped down and kicked the two of them in the head.

"Let's get out of here." The remaining crooks tried to drive out of there, but the truck was going anywhere.

"That isn't going to work." Annie said as she pointed to the tires. They were covered in a hard substance and couldn't break free from them. Annie pulled out the remaining crooks and beat them down with just a single hit.

"How did you do that?" Paul questioned.

"I have web shooters." Annie said as she showed the devices on her wrists. "I'm able to change the substance around and my webs hardened. That's what kept the tires from moving. I know your webs are organic, but I suppose a net would have helped stopped it, but you would need to move fast."

"Excuse me? How could a net help?" Paul said.

"That's pretty obvious. While you were busy dancing around with those guys, they would have drove off and you would have had a hard time tracking them." Annie said. "Especially since you're not as smart as the original Spider-Man to track it."

"I…..I…." Paul didn't know what to say, but it felt like his worth of Spider-Man was being dropped.

"I wonder why they were stealing all this tech." Annie said. "I can understand if it was money or gems, but tech? These dopes don't seem smart enough to know how to use it."

"Who cares? Let's just go before the cops show up and we get blamed for this." Paul said and he swung off. Annie agreed and went with him. When they were gone, they didn't know that they were being watched by Hydra.

"So there's another spider in the game. Interesting." Hydra said. As the two of them were swinging through the city, Paul felt like he was just brushed aside.

"So what do you think of my daughter?" Peter asked.

"She's got some moves. I'll give her that much." Paul said, but he wasn't so sure about himself.

…

Days Later

Annie has been helping out Paul with all the crime fighting, but Annie has proven to be a better spider fighter than he was. She was smarter, faster, and stronger than he was. They even fought a couple of Paul's villains and she was able to beat them much more easily than Paul could

"Nice to see New York hasn't really changed all that much." Annie said.

"Yeah. Apparently not and there are some that shouldn't have." Paul said. With Annie showing him up the past couple days, he felt like he's failing of being Spider-Man.

"So is there anything else you like to do?" Annie said. "I have to say Paul that I am having a lot of fun hanging out with you. You don't see action like this all that much back home."

"No thanks. I think there's somewhere I need to be." Paul said. Paul didn't even bother explaining and just left. He left Annie wondering what was going on with him.

"Okay. I should spend some time with Dad anyway." Annie said and swung off. Annie was swinging through the air and was going to meet up with Peter. Peter and Annie decided to have some lunch together. Peter waited near a restaurant as he waited for Annie to arrive. He looked up and saw Annie swinging his way.

"There's my girl." Peter said as he waved at her. Annie landed on a wall and waved back at her father. Annie was about to find a place to dive under and change, but her spider senses were alerting her of danger.

"Danger? Where?" Annie said as she looked around for it. She felt something wrapped around her waist and slammed her against the wall and tossed her on the ceiling.

"Annie!" Peter said under his breath as he saw the danger. Annie looked up and was met with Hydra.

"Hello." Hydra said.

"Who are you?" Annie questioned.

"My name is Hydra. I didn't know there was another person out in New York with spider powers." Hydra said. "I've been watching you. You seem to be superior to Spider-Man and I'm interested."

"To be fair, I'm only in town for a few days and will be leaving soon." Annie said.

"I insist that you stay even longer. At least until I run some experiments with your powers so I know how to destroy Spider-Man with it." Hydra said as he stretched out his dragon heads, but Annie was moving out of the way.

"I take it with all this tech, you were the one that had those robbers steal the tech a couple days ago." Annie said. She dodged each of his attacks and was studying the tech. "Impressive work here. Are you controlling those by a neural interface like Otto Octavius use to use?"

"Only mine is superior." Hydra said. Annie tried webbing the heads and used the hardening substance. However, Hydra was able to break it easily to Annie's surprise. Hydra had one of his heads grabbed Annie by the wrist and crushed her web shooter. He pulled her in and examined it. "So you use these devices for the webbing. Spider-Man must do the same."

"No. His is organic." Annie said.

"Fascinating, but I'm afraid without these, you're hopeless." Hydra said as he took both her shooters and crushed them. He slammed her against the roof and tossed her back. It looked like a losing battle for Annie and Peter wasn't liking this at all.

….

Paul

Paul was by himself and was moping around. Annie proved to be better at this than him. That's not something to get upset about because she's Peter's daughter. All this is probably natural to her. The problem is that she handles everything so well and makes him feel like he's a disappointment.

"Annie's probably right. Peter is much smarter than I am. Without him, I doubt I would even know what I'm doing." Paul said. "Am I really cut out for this?" Paul heard his phone go off and saw it was Peter. "What do you want?" He answered.

"Paul, there's trouble. Its' got five dragon heads and an ego big enough for all five." Peter said.

"Why not have Annie handle it? She would probably get it all done in like five minutes with her being the descendant of the original and great Spider-Man." Paul said.

"Wait. Are you jealous or something?" Peter said, but Paul wasn't sure how to answer that. "Never mind. Annie is in trouble. She's fighting Hydra and she's losing."

"What?!" Paul said and that got his head back in the game.

…

Annie

Annie was in a serious situation as Hydra had one of his heads wrapped around her neck. She tried to get out, but he seemed to have had her right where he wanted her.

"You've put up a good fight, but I'm afraid this is where it ends." Hydra said. "I can't wait to learn more about these spider powers so I can use them for my own benefit."

'This guys is smart. He knew how to handle everything I did.' Annie thought. 'I never really fought anyone like this guy. This isn't good.' Annie actually didn't know what to do here.

"Time to go." Hydra said as he was about to leave, but he noticed two webs shot down near him. He turned around to see Paul slingshot himself and slammed his feet right against Hydra and was able to get Annie free from his grasp.

"You okay?" Paul said as Annie was catching her breath.

"I think so." Annie said.

"So you showed up, have you?" Hydra said as he got back on his feet. "That's fine with me. I'll just capture the both of you."

"I'm sorry, but he smashed my web shooters." Annie said.

"Doesn't matter. If I had those, I still wouldn't need them to beat this guy." Paul said and charged right in. Hydra swung a dragon head, but Paul flipped over it and drove his foot against him and knocked him off the roof. Hydra used his dragon heads to prevent him from falling.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me, do you?" Hydra said. "I've been watching you and her the past few days and I can see she's superior to you."

"Dude, you're a stalker? Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder." Paul said and kept the fight going. He tackled Hydra and beat him around and caused him to lose his grip. Hydra fell to the ground, but he used his dragon heads to cushion the blow. Paul swung down to keep the fight going. Hydra tried shooting lasers, but Paul was able to avoid each one.

"Stand still, arachnid." Hydra demanded.

"Why? I don't want to be covered in holes." Paul said. As Paul was avoiding each of his attacks, Annie watched him from the roof. He didn't show any sign of fear and he appeared to be handling himself just fine.

"Not bad, kid. He's got the right idea." Annie said. "My web shooters might be broken, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Annie worked her way down the wall with her able to stick to it. Hydra saw her coming and tried a couple lasers at her, but Annie was able to move away from them. With him distracted, Paul maneuvered around the lasers and struck him in the head. Annie jumped down and did the same.

"On second thought, one spider-humanoid is one to many." Hydra said and leaped in the air to retreat. Annie and Paul looked at each other and seemed quite pleased with each other.

….

Paul

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Paul said as the two of them with Peter were walking through a clear area. "After what you said, I was beginning to think I wasn't living up to the Spider-Man name."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I never meant to offend you or anything." Annie said. "I guess being the daughter to the original Spider-Man I had some high standards. However, I saw how you handled that Hydra. It seemed just like how Dad here would do it."

"She's right." Peter said. "I'm proud of both of you. You've done well for the Spider-Man name. Thanks again for coming along with us for this, Paul."

"Of course. Annie is heading back tomorrow and this is important to you." Paul said. The truth was that the three of them were walking through a cemetery because there was someone they all wanted to see and they soon arrived at the headstone.

"Hi, Mom." Annie said. The headstone of Mary Jane Watson Parker. "Sorry I haven't been around all that much, but you know how things are. I really miss you."

"I'm glad I got to meet your daughter, but I do wish I got to meet your wife. She seemed like a great woman." Paul said.

"She was and I'm sure she would love that you're upholding the legacy of Spider-Man." Peter said. Paul may not be as bright as Peter or Annie, but the fact that he's taken the responsibility of Spider-Man is enough. "So go and say something to your spider grandmother."

"My what?" Paul said.


	41. Go Crazy Pt1

The Craze Killer has been running chaos in the city. It has been known that Cain Kalvin is the Craze Killer, but that hasn't stopped him from doing whatever he wants. Paul continues to search for him to try and find some way to stop him from doing any more damage. He and Blite searched through the city to try and find him.

"Nothing." Lindsay said. "This Cain guy might be crazy, but he's also crazy good at hiding. How are we suppose to find him?"

"We keep searching." Paul said. "The longer that he's out there, the more people that are going to die. If we don't stop him, the number is just going to keep increasing."

"Even if we do find him, how are we going to stop him?" Lindsay asked. "From what you told me, this guy is as bad, tough, and dangerous as Venom was."

"We'll think of something and he'll soon be thrown into Ryker's." Paul said. Both of them continued their search, but neither of them noticed that he was right under their feet.

"Ryker's?" Cain said. "That's where all the bad guy go where they get locked up. Sounds interesting."

…

Reserved Waters

While Paul and Lindsay were doing their search through the city, Peter was doing his own search over the web. Cain Kalvin has proven to be a dangerous villain. The more they know about him, the better the chance they have of beating him.

"Peter, how's it going on your end? Have you found anything about Cain online?" Paul asked.

"Nothing that we've already known." Peter said. "All his records are considered classified by the police. All I am getting is what we already know: he's crazy."

"Nothing as to why he's like this or what motive he might have?" Paul said.

"No, but I think it's better that we stay focus on that symbiote of his." Peter said. "Without that symbiote, he's probably just an average man with deep psychological problems."

"Let us know if you learn of anything." Paul said and Peter got back to work.

'Cain Kalvin? What makes you tic?' Peter thought. 'What goes on in your head? This has to be the most unpredictable enemy so far. He makes Tricker seem sane. That's a scary thought. Still, what is he trying to do?'

…

Paul

Paul and Lindsay continued to search through the city, but there wasn't a sign of Cain anywhere. Lindsay was starting to get annoyed and tired with all the searching.

"We've been searching almost all day and there's no sign of him." Lindsay said as she took a seat. "Can't we take a break? We're never going to find him like this."

"Perhaps you're right." Paul said. "Thanks to his symbiote, Cain can move faster than most people and all we can do is check the most likely places he's going to appear. We need full certainty."

"Good to know you're thinking reasonably." Both of them were surprised to hear someone else's voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Paul said. The person came out of hiding and it was Siena Wolve. "Captain Siena Wolve? What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you." Siena said. "I can't jump across rooftops like you two. I need to talk to you about the Craze Killer. Sounds like you already know who he is."

"Of course." Paul said. "Blite, I don't think you had the chance to officially meet. This is Captain Siena Wolve of the police department."

"I know about her." Siena said. "You actually use to be part of the Rainbow Gang, but apparently you've gone straight. How about we just get right down to business? The Craze Killer is becoming a serious problem."

"We know. We're doing our best to find him, but he never stays in one place for very long." Paul said. "Captain Wolve, you once said that you wanted us to work together. Is that what you came here for?"

"In a way. You've captured more bad guys and some of the most dangerous ones." Siena said. "The Craze Killer is hard to catch on our own, but perhaps we can benefit from each other. After all, we're all doing our best to find him. We're after the same thing."

"I get that, but it won't be easy with some of the power he possesses." Paul said.

"What power?" Siena said.

"That's right. You don't know yet." Paul said. "He's actually connected to an alien lifeform that's giving him great strength. Even I had a hard time against him."

"An alien lifeform? You're kidding me, right?" Siena said as she found that hard to believe.

"You probably know of all the freakiness that goes on around here. You're really questioning something that doesn't sound normal?" Blite said.

"What I like to know is if you really do or don't have any leads on him." Siena said. "Mr. Jamesith claims that the reason you haven't been able to get him is because you're in leads with him."

"That guy is full of nothing, but hot air." Paul said. "Anyway, no. Cain has some serious mental problems and is a little unpredictable. Listen, Siena, I do want us to work together, but I need to know if you really trust me. I know some of your cops aren't fans of mine, but what about you?" Siena wasn't really sure how to answer that.

"Captain Wolve, do you read me?" They all heard her walkie and she answered.

"This is Captain Wolve. Report." Siena said.

"We've got news, Captain. We've finally got him. We've got the Craze Killer."

"Say what?! Keep him restraint, I'm on my way. Give me the location." Siena said.

"We're right at Times square."

"This we have to check out. I hope you like swinging." Paul said as he grabbed a hold of Siena and swung off with Blite following and Siena screaming at the top of her lungs.

…

Times Square

Police officers gathered around Times Square and it appeared to be true. Cain Kalvin was actually caught. They placed Cain in a restraint jacket to keep him from moving around so much.

"Nice jacket you gave me. I'm sure it will keep me nice and warm during the cold winters." Cain joked. Paul, Siena, and Lindsay arrived on the scene. A few of the men couldn't believe she came with Spider-Man. "Spidey! Nice to see you again."

"Alien powers, huh?" Siena said as she thought she was right about them. "Good work, men."

"Sorry, Spidey. We got him first."

"Don't apologize. It's about time he left this to the professionals."

"Be nice. The guy was practically letting us know where he was. He was practically turning himself in." They escorted Cain into the back of a car for him to be taken away.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." Lindsay said.

"Something doesn't seem right. He's been giving everyone the slip for a while now." Paul said. "With the symbiote, he shouldn't have been that easy to capture. Why all of a suddenly would he decide to give himself in?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should be glad he's finally caught." Lindsay said. Paul usually would, but he can't shake this feeling.

…

Ryker's Island

"Be careful with this one." Siena said. They just finished bringing Cain to Ryker's and they were careful not to let him get the better of them. "Give me any information there is on this guy. With all the trouble he's given us, I like to know what we're dealing with exactly."

"Yes, Captain."

"Don't take your eyes off him for a second." Siena ordered. The guards readied themselves for Cain. They were about to open the door, but they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?"

"Kalvin, what are you doing in there?" Siena said. They were about to open the door until it burst off with Craze Killer jumping out and starting to attack like the monster he is.

…

Paul

Since Cain was caught, Paul decided all that he could do was head home. Although he couldn't shake the bad feeling he was having. It was unlike any of his enemies to just surrender themselves to the police. Paul walked in and saw Monica and Mark.

"Look who's finally home." Mark said.

"Hey, Paul." Monica said.

"Monica, what are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Both our moms are out together." Monica said. "So yours asked me to watch over your brother since you weren't around. Where've you been?"

"Had some things to take care of." Paul said.

"Paul, did you hear they finally caught the Craze Killer?" Mark said. "The police actually got someone that Spider-Man couldn't. I can't believe someone actually showed him up."

"It's true. Look at this." Monica said as she turned the news.

"At last, the Craze Killer has been caught and New York is much safer. Many find it hard to believe and even harder that he actually turned himself in. Edward Jamesith had this to say when it was learned that Spider-Man did not play part in catching him."

"It's about time the real heroes of our fair city do something that Spider-Man couldn't. It shows who the true heroes are and that Spider-Man should leave stuff like this to the professionals." Edward said.

"I would be a lot peppier about this if I didn't hear that." Paul said as he sat down next to Monica. "This all can't be for real."

"It is. Usually Spider-Man saves the day, but not this time." Monica said.

"That's not what I mean." Paul said. "The Craze Killer has been slipping away for a long time. Not even Spider-Man could get him. So why would he turn himself in?"

"The guy does have crazy in his name." Monica said. "He's unpredictable. Maybe he thinks turning yourself into the police is crazy. Though, I feel a little sorry for him."

"Wow. You're really nice if you feel sorry for a crazy person." Paul said.

"What I mean is that everyone becomes mentally unstable like that for a reason." Monica said. "Something tragic would have to happen to him. If that could have been prevented, no one would have to deal with this psycho." Monica appeared to be getting a little depressed. "In fact, when I stop to think about it, I could have been the same."

"You? How come?" Paul said.

"Because of my father. He left and I feel like he regrets having a kid." Monica said. "If I didn't had Mom, I probably would have ended up broken myself."

"Monica, you shouldn't compare yourself to a monster like Cain." Paul said. "You're a much better person than him. We don't know why he is the way he is, but he chose this path for him. You stayed strong." Monica felt flattered from that.

"Gross. Are you two having a moment?" Mark said. If they did, that just ruined it.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special report. There's a dangerous riot going on at Ryker's Island." The news said as they showed that Ryker's was being attacked. "It is unknown what is happening or the cause, but it appears to be pandemonium.

"This can't be good." Paul said. "Monica, continue to watch my brother. My boss is going to need photos of this." Paul ran out of the house before Mark or Monica could even talk about it with him.

…

New York

Paul was swinging through the city and was doing his best to get to Ryker's. They say it's pandemonium and Paul has a pretty good idea as to who is behind all of this.

"Reports are saying they can't reach anyone on Ryker's. No one knows what's happening there." Peter said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Paul said.

"You got that right." Lindsay said as she came running to catch up to him. She jumped up and landed right on his back.

"Lindsay? This is dangerous." Paul said. "I think you might be getting in way over your head."

"And going in by yourself is less risky?" Lindsay said. "That place is filled with people that hate you. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"It's too late for turning back." Peter said. "Ryker's is coming up. You're almost there." They saw Ryker's but part of it was demolished with smoke and fire rising. They looked at the court field and saw the inmates running around and trying to get free.

"Time to kick some butt." Lindsay said as the two of them dropped down. Lindsay kicked one inmate in the gut and knocked him down.

"They're everywhere." Paul said.

"We just started with this guy." Lindsay said.

"Help!" The inmate shouted. "Get me out of here. They're going to kill me. Get me away from them."

"What?" Paul questioned.

"Uh…Spider-Man!" Lindsay said. Both of them looked ahead and found the police, but they weren't the same. They had a red substance around their bodies.

"Don't let them kill me!" The inmate said. They looked around and saw some of them were being viciously attacked by the police.

Uh…what's going on? Who do we save?" Lindsay said.

"We can't let any of the prisoners escape, but the police aren't themselves. They look like they're infected. Do something about all of them." Paul said.

"Works for me." Lindsay said and they both joined in the fight. Paul webbed the legs of one prisoner and kicked a cop back. A cop tried attacking him, but Paul webbed his head to pull him in and kicked him right in the head. Lindsay jumped over a cop and drove her knee into his back and tossed him to the ground. She kicked up a metal rod and tossed it to trip a prisoner that was running away.

"Pete, what's going on?" Paul said as he was fighting off another cop, but shoved him away. "What's wrong with the police? They're acting like wild animals."

"Cain's symbiote! It reproduced!" Peter said.

"It what?" Paul said as he tried to keep some prisoners from escaping.

"Multiplied. Made copies." Peter said. "It looks like most cops are being taken over by another symbiote. Try not to hurt them too badly. They probably don't even know what they're doing." Lindsay grabbed a hold of one cop and flipped him.

"How did this even happen?" Lindsay said. The cop got back up and was about to attack her, but something hit him back in the head and knocked him out.

"Spider-Man! Blite!" Both of them saw Siena and she was clean from any symbiote.

"Siena! I'm glad to see you're all right." Paul said.

"Spider-Man, I should have listened to you. Kalvin is more dangerous than I thought." Siena said.

"What happened? What's going on here?" Lindsay asked.

"We were just about to give Kalvin a warm welcome to his new home and he suddenly turned into a monster and went on a rampage." Siena said.

"His symbiote." Paul said.

"As soon as he began, he released all the prisoners and all my men appeared to be infected." Siena said. "As soon as he released them, he began to hunt them down. This appears to be a game to him."

"Wait." Paul said. "What if this was his plan all along. What if Kalvin wanted to get caught so he could come to Ryker's and start all of this."

"He must be smarter than we gave him credit for then." Lindsay said. "I don't get it. What's this guy's deal?"

"Yeah. I can't see a motive for anything that he's done. There must be a reason." Paul said.

"Actually, I think I found something." Siena said. "I had a background check on him and I think I might have found something."

"So what is it?" Paul asked.

"Kalvin has had a pretty rough childhood." Siena said. "Both of his parents were abusive, constantly beating him. Despite that, his father had high expectations. He wanted him to make something out of himself like a cop or something."

"So that's why he's going after criminals." Paul said. "He's doing what his father wanted. It's a sick way to make him proud."

"Perhaps, but that's not certain." Siena said. "Apparently, when he was fifteen, he actually killed his own parents." Hearing that made Paul remember what he was told by Kalvin himself.

"His first kill and it was around the time he merged with his symbiote." Paul said. Chaos and destruction is spreading through the city. There's only one course of action to take that will stop this. "We can't let Kalvin go on like this, but we can't let these prisoners out into the city. We've got to put a stop to this now. Blite, you go with Siena and round up all the criminals. We can't let them escape, but we can't just let Kalvin kill them."

"What about you?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm going to put an end to this at the source. I'm going after Cain." Paul said.


	42. Go Crazy Pt2

Cain was taken into custody, but it turned out to be a tricked. He wanted a free trip to Ryker's so he can hunt down all the criminals that are locked inside. He's also infected some of the other cops with other symbiotes and now they're acting all like savage beasts. The only way to stop this is to strike at the source: the Craze Killer himself.

"Are you sure you want to go after him alone?" Siena asked Paul for Paul claimed he's going after the Craze Killer on his own.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we got a lot of ground to cover and there's only a few of us." Paul said. "Blite, I need you to make sure nothing happens to Siena. It's not safe for her to be by herself. Make sure no one makes it to the city."

"I will, but you better be careful." Lindsay said.

"Do you know where Kalvin is now?" Paul asked.

"I last saw him heading to the east of the island." Siena said.

"That's where I'm heading." Paul said. He wasn't going to wait around anymore as he leaped into the air and swung his way over to the eastern side of the island.

"We better get going. You heard Spider." Lindsay said. Siena was in full agreement and the two of them got moving.

…

Paul

Paul swung around to the other side of the island and soon found the trail that the Craze Killer left for him. It was a trail of destruction and he could see more of that red symbiote around. It appeared that he went inside a building.

"Looks like I'm on the right trail." Paul said as he treaded carefully.

"Don't let your guard down." Peter said. "If this guy really is like Carnage, there's no telling what he'll do."

"I'm more concerned with stopping him for good." Paul said. "I don't get it. I understand the motive, wanting to be what his father wanted, but if Kalvin kills criminals, why is he trying to free them."

"I'm afraid any other questions we might have we'll have to find the answers with Kalvin personally." Peter said. Paul heard a growling sound and saw some more cops that were taken over by the symbiote.

"Did that psycho infect every cop except Siena?" Paul questioned. Both of them tried to attack him, but Paul rolled and kicked one in the air with him webbing him to the ceiling. The other tried clawing him, but Paul ducked back and kicked him back. Paul shot a web on his leg and caused him to fall and webbed him to the floor. "Peter, is there a way to help these people?"

"Perhaps, but we have to stop the Craze Killer first." Peter said.

"Fine." Paul said and traveled deeper into the monster's den.

….

Lindsay

Lindsay and Siena continued to fight off some of the escaped prisoners and the possessed cops. However, with so much ground to cover and there only being two of them, there was so much to do. Lindsay came down and slammed her feet on another possessed cop while Siena knocked out another escaped criminal.

"This is ridiculous." Lindsay said. "There's just too many of them and neither of us have special powers like Spider-Man. Why did he leave this to us?"

"Cause he has a better chance of stopping Kalvin than we do." Siena said. Siena walked over to one of her officers. She wanted to try and free her men. She reached for the symbiote, but Lindsay stopped her.

"Don't touch it. If you try to pry it off, it could latch on you instead." Lindsay said.

"But there must be some way to free my men." Siena said.

"I remember I was told about these things. Spidey said that we can use loud sound and possibly heat to remove these things." Lindsay said.

"Heat and loud sound? How are we going to use that?" Siena said. "I'm not putting my men near those flames where they could get seriously hurt."

"Don't worry. Once Spider-Man beats that monster, I'm sure these guys will be free." Lindsay said. "In the meantime, shouldn't we be heading to the bridge or something to keep these guys from escaping?"

"I already sent word to those on the other side. By now, they should have the bridge blocked off." Siena said. "We need to focus on keeping these freaks contained. With all the chaos that's happening, I'm worried some of the major villains have already gotten out and are finding a way to escape."

"A hero's work is never done." Lindsay said as the two of them continued to search through the place.

…

Paul

"Kalvin! Where are you?!" Paul called out as he continued to search through the building. "I'm not letting you getaway this time." Paul searched through the place, but there wasn't a sign of him. That was until he heard a strange sound.

"That didn't sound good." Peter said.

"I've got him!" Paul said as he hurried over. Paul found himself at the bottom of a stairway.

"Spider-Man. Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can." He could hear Craze Killer taunting him. Paul saw a couple lines shot down at him and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him all the way up to the roof. Paul was slammed against the ground as he was faced with the Craze Killer. "Welcome. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Kalvin." Paul said as he got up. "I knew you were crazy, but I think people would have to create a new word to describe what you are."

"Why is that?" Craze Killer said. "You want to have a friendly talk? Go ahead and ask me whatever you want to know." He said as the symbiote slithered off his head. "I'll be nice and answer. We have all the time in the world."

"Paul, he's insane. You need to take him out while you can." Peter said.

"Not yet. I actually have some questions." Paul said. "I want to know what you're even doing here. Why did you come here and let all these criminals out?"

"This would be my ultimate goal: kill all of them. I let them out because there's no fun or challenge without a chase." Cain said.

"What about all the police?" Paul said. "Why did you place them all with a symbiote?"

"I want them to see the truth." Cain said. "The only permanent solution is chaos and death."

"No. It's not." Paul said. "They're acting like you. You're trying to make them like you. You're trying to create the family you never had. I know all about your parents. I know they abused you, but this doesn't change anything. You could have been a better person than them and taken the high road, but you didn't."

"Just admit it, Spider-Man." Cain said. "Deep down, you were glad I killed those criminals. You got so irritated and annoyed by them and were glad they were gone forever."

"Paul, don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you." Peter said.

"I won't deny it. Sometimes they do get on my nerves and I wish they quit being villains, but that's part of being human." Paul said.

"Please. I've been watching you." Cain said. "I saw how you were with one of my victims. You were so angry. You acted like you wanted revenge more than anything." Paul knew who he was talking about. "I could feel your rage. I believe it was the first time you've seen my work."

"You're right. I hated him, but once I saw what you did, all that anger and hatred vanished and I worried what I would have done." Paul said. "I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'm not like you and I never will be. All that is needed is for you to be stopped and locked away."

"Have it your way." Cain said as the symbiote covered his head again. "If you won't join me, I'll destroy you!"

…

The Girls

Lindsay and Siena continued to search through the prison. They were taking down practically anyone that was crossing their paths, but the fact that they were fighting so many.

"How many of these creeps, are there?" Lindsay said. "Don't you police people have other prisons or something?"

"Help me!"

"What was that?" Lindsay asked.

"Someone screaming for help. What else?" Siena said as she went to investigate with Lindsay following. They rounded the corner and saw an officer that wasn't infected by a symbiote.

"We've got a survivor!" Lindsay said, but she just jinxed it as a tentacle came and grabbed him. "Spoke too soon!" The officer was pulled away and the two went to try and save him. They were horrified with what they saw. It was big and red with tentacles. It dragged the officer inside itself. When the officer was released, it had a symbiote around it and he was set free. "That must be how they're all getting infected."

"It must be some sort of egg sack. We have to destroy it." Siena said.

"How?" Lindsay said.

"I have an idea. Just keep it from taking anymore." Siena said and ran off.

"Hey!" Lindsay called out, but noticed it was attacking her. How do you fight something like this?

…

Paul

While the girls were fighting the eggs, Paul had to fight off the Craze Killer. Paul tried to throw a punch, but Craze Killer caught his fist and tossed him back.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Craze Killer said. He formed tendrils and lashed them at Paul, but Paul was doing his best to keep out of his reach.

"I don't stand a chance against him in a physical fight. I'll have to keep my distance and find a way to outsmart him." Paul said. Craze Killer leaped right at Paul and pinned him down, but Paul was able to kick him off. Paul got right on him and kept pounding him around the fists. Paul managed to get a few blows in before Craze Killer had his symbiote gush out and knocked him off. He pulled Paul back in and pounded him across the face.

"Is that all you got?" Craze Killer said. "You're lacking in the killing instinct like I have. Without it, you won't be able to beat me."

"No. I don't need it. It's not my way." Paul said. "Just because they're criminals, it doesn't mean they deserve to die. The same goes for you no matter how psycho you are."

"I'll make you see things my way." Craze Killer said as he leaped at Paul again, but Paul jumped over him. Paul webbed him in the back and tried to pull him down, but the symbiote severed the web.

"This guy is even tougher than Venom." Paul said. "Cain's completely bonded to his symbiote. It's almost like they're one."

"Allow me to show you what you're missing out." Craze Killer said. He shot a couple lines of his own and latched them on Paul's arms.

"Let me go." Paul said as he tried to get free, but it was as strong as steel. Craze Killer pulled him in and gave him a strong kick and knocked him down.

"I'm not done. If you won't see things my way, maybe you'll see them through the victim's point of view." Craze Killer said as he spun Paul around.

"Can't stop him." Paul said. Craze Killer released him and sent him flying through the island and crashed into one of the buildings.

"I'm not done yet. The fun is just starting." Craze Killer said and headed over to where Paul crashed.

….

Lindsay

Lindsay was trying to fight the symbiote mutated blob, but it kept trying to reach her. Lindsay was doing her best to keep the tentacles off of her.

"Keep your slimy and disgusting tentacles to yourself." Lindsay said. "My man is the only one I want to get handsy with." It tried to reach out to her again. Lindsay tried to jump away, but it was able to grab her and she felt the slime sipping through her clothes. "Gross. Let me go." Lindsay tried to get free, but she couldn't. She was held over it. It opened up and she could see some trying to reach out to her. Just as she was about to be pulled in, Siena came back.

"Eat this!" Siena said as she tossed a piece of burning wood and tossed it inside the egg sack. It screamed in pain and it released Lindsay. She dropped to the ground and tried to get away from it. The blob was soon covered in flames and was dying.

"Nice work." Lindsay said.

"You said it was weak against heat. I have no problem throwing some fire into that thing." Siena said. "Earlier, I saw Spider-Man flying through the air. I think he might be hurt. We better go check on him."

"Good idea. I don't think we're making much progress like this." Lindsay said.

….

Paul

"Paul? Paul, can you hear me? Paul?" Peter was trying to get a hold of Paul. Paul collided against a building pretty hard and the building was burning. Paul's conscious was coming back, but he was in some pain as he was getting back up. His costume was a little torn, but he still tried to move.

"Oh god!" Paul said from all the pain. "I really hope I don't have a few broken bones. Mom is going to freak."

"How will she feel with you having no head?" The Craze Killer said as he landed down a good distance from the fire. "Do you feel it? The pain through your body? It's becoming heavy, isn't it?" Paul tried not to show it, but his body was feeling like that. "You're slowly dying. This is how my victims feel."

"I'm not someone you're going to kill." Paul said. The Craze Killer shot a line and it connected. He pulled Paul over and grabbed a hold of him by his head.

"If you really refuse to be part of this, I have no use for you." Craze Killer said as he was about to finish the job. However, they he felt something hitting him in the back. He looked behind himself and saw Siena trying to shoot at him.

"Put him down!" Siena demanded as she kept shooting at him. Unfortunately, she ran out of ammo and her shots had no effect. Craze Killer dropped Paul and was going to attack her. Lindsay arrived and tried to keep her safe.

"So you want to play too, do you? That's fine with me." Craze Killer said and launched more of his tendrils at them, but Paul was able to grab a hold of it and pushed it away.

"That's enough. I won't let you kill anyone." Paul said.

"I'm impressed that you're even able to stand." Craze Killer said. "If you won't join me, just give up. It's obvious you can't beat me." Paul was beginning to think the same thing, but he saw the flames burning behind him and saw his one and only chance.

"I don't care how strong you are. I'm not giving up because I have people who are counting on me." Paul said. "You might be looking out for yourself, but I do this because I have people I care about and they're also the reason why I won't be like you." Paul charged right at him.

"Spider!" Lindsay called out as she thought he was charging straight to his death. Paul tackled Craze Killer and the two rolled against the ground, but Craze Killer had him down.

"Was that the best you can do?" Craze Killer said, but Paul got his arm free and gave him an uppercut and knocked him off. Paul grabbed him by the arm and tossed him near the flames. Being so close was causing the symbiote to retract. "No!"

"Time to bring the house down." Paul said as he webbed the ceiling and pulled with all his might and more flaming ruble landed around him and more of the symbiote was retracting. "That's the problem with being bonded for so long. The symbiote's weaknesses become yours. Paul shot another web and pulled Cain out of the flames and gave him a powerful right hook and knocked him out.

"Fool. You should just kill me. I'll just come back." Cain said.

"And I'll be waiting. I'll keep fighting until you learn from your mistakes and give it all up. That's the right way." Paul said. With that, the Craze Killer's reign had came to an end.

…..

Hours Later

Ryker's soon got under control again with some of the prisoners getting locked up. With the Craze Killer beaten, scientists were working on freeing the other cops and Cain was being locked away in a special cell to keep him locked away.

"Spider-Man. I wish to thank you and Blite for all your help." Siena said.

"Of course. I know you must think poorly of us, but we're here to help because we chose to use our powers like this." Paul said.

"Are your men going to be okay?" Lindsay asked.

"They will be. Perhaps it's not so bad that you're swinging and jumping around the city." Siena said.

"Thanks. See you around." Paul said as he and Blite left the island.

"You did good, Paul. You could have left Cain to fry in those flames, but you didn't." Peter said.

"It's easy to take revenge and it might seem like the easy solution, but it isn't the right solution." Paul said. "It's okay to feel anger or anything, but it's important not to let it get the better of you." The Craze Killer no longer spreads fear, but there are other maniacs out there. Learning what he has, Paul will stop them and he'll do it his way.


	43. Spider-Man the Musical II

The Craze Killer has finally been locked up and put away. Even though he's not around the city streets anymore, crime in New York is still going. Paul and Lindsay had to pull out of school during their free period as they were heading over to another crime scene.

"Let's hurry, Blite. We better end this quickly before our next class." Paul said.

"I know that, but what could we possibly miss at school." Lindsay said.

….

Midtown High

Neither of them were aware of it, but they were actually going to miss a lot at school. No one knew what it was, but there was an announcement saying for all students and teachers to come to the auditorium.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Harris asked.

"No clue." Jessica said.

"I'm sure it's just one of those safety protocol things." Monica said.

"Maybe someone did something they shouldn't have on school grounds." Jean said.

"Whatever it is, I just hope it's over with fast." Amanda said.

"Just relax. I'm sure this will be over in no time." Ray said. Suddenly, the lights went off and everyone was wondering what the heck was going on. Soon, spotlights shined on the stage and were roaming around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students of Midtown High, prepare yourself for a great showing from the one and only." A puff of smoke came from the stage and it revealed to be the maniacal…. "Me, the Musicgician!" Seeing him had the students get nervous and scared.

"No way! I remember that freak!" Monica said.

"So do I. He's that wacko who tried to use singing to take over the world." Jean said. Some of the students and teachers tried to run, but the doors were locked.

"I'm afraid no one is going anywhere." Musicgician said. "There's no reason for any of you to fear. I'm not going to hurt anyone here. I'm in quite the good mood today. I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here and why I'm here. It's because I've been longing to hear the sound of young people's voices."

"What is he talking about?" Amanda said as she, like everyone else, was scared that a villain was in their very school.

"I don't know because he IS a wacko." Jean said. "There is no reasoning with wackos or anything like that."

"The young today cease to express themselves." Musigician said. "You all need to learn to share the beautiful voices each of you possess. That is why I came up with an ultimatum. Either you sing or there are going to be serious consequences."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Monica said. Musicgician pulled out a monitor and showed there was a missile ready to fire.

"If nobody sings, this fires and goes boom with a push of a button." Musicgician said. "You don't want to know where this is aimed at. However, I'll call it off if anyone can move me with their singing." Everyone was thinking this is really weird of this guy to go to such measures just to have some teens to sing.

"Is he serious?" Ray said.

"I think he is." Amanda said. "Maybe this will be a good way for a singing career to take place."

"Let's go people." Musicgician said as he took a seat in judges table in front of the audience. "I'll give you all time to prep up. Sing from your hearts or anything that comes to your mind. You can even use props, clothes, or anything you like." Everyone found this totally weird and the Musicgician being the weirdest villain ever, but you don't mess with crazy people. Everyone took some time and tried to figure out what to sing that could help keep this lunatic under control. Some have already tried, but nothing. "Who's next?"

"I am." Harris said as he went on the stage.

"Good luck, Harris." Jessica said.

"Harper? You've got to be kidding." Amanda said.

"Be nice, Amanda. He might actually help us out." Ray said.

"Whenever you're ready." Musicgician said. Some music started up and the lights were on Harris.

Na, na, na

Na-na-na-na-na

Look at where I am

Never thought I get to here

I use to live my life in fear

That's not my problem anymore

I'm not afraid when I've got those who care

Nobody knows what I'm really like

That's what I thought until I found you all

Nobody knows what I'm really like

No more thinking like that as I leave the past behind

"Is he singing a song about friendship? What are we? Five?" Amanda said. "That's not going to impress this music loving loon." She wasn't liking this, but Jessica shushed her.

I use to think I was always in the dark

Always being shoved around

No bite and I hardly have a bark

I thought no one would really care

Yet here I am

I found people who treat me nice and fair

I feel safe and secure with all of you

I know I can count on them with whatever I do

Nobody knows what I'm really like

That's what I thought until I found you all

Nobody knows what I'm really like

No more thinking like that as I leave the past behind

"He's not really a bad singer." Jessica whispered as she was admiring Harris even more.

"Let's hope the music lover thinks so." Monica said.

I'm no longer living in a world of fear

Your supporting voices are all I hear

This is what I'll remember for all the years

Nobody knows what I'm really like

That's what I thought until I found you all

Nobody know what I'm really like

No more thinking like that as I leave the past behind

Na, na, na

Na-na-na-na-na

Harris' song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered for that sweet little song he did. However, he was more concerned about what the Musicgician thought.

"A little song about friendship and how much it's changed you?" Musicgician said. "Not bad. Very sweet, but I'm afraid that I'm not moved." That disappointed Harris and made everyone wondered what would work. "Next?"

"That didn't work." Ray said.

"Too bad. That song was so sweet." Jessica said.

…

Paul

Paul and Lindsay were able to handle the crime they were going after and put a stop to it.

"That takes care of that." Lindsay said.

"Oh shoot." Paul said as he took a look at the time. "We've got to get back to school."

"Yeah. You do, but not why you think." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Paul said.

"I just heard a few police reports. The Musicgician is at your school and is holding everyone in it hostage." Peter said.

"The Musicgician. I hope I don't have to sing. Let's get going, Blite." Paul said and Lindsay agreed. Both of them hurried back to the school, but weren't aware of what they're getting into.

….

Midtown High

"Where is Spider-Man?" Jean said. A few others went, but no such luck on pleasing Musigician. "Shouldn't he be swinging in and saving the day by now? For that matter, where's Pauli….and Lindsay I guess?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to make the assumption that Spider-Man isn't going to make it." Monica said. "We have to do this singing contest until someone has something."

"And that someone is going to be real women." Amanda said as she stood proudly. "Jean and Monica, I'm going to need your help." Monica and Jean didn't had much of a choice. The three of the girls went on the stage and everyone turned to them.

(Amanda)

Hello all you boys and girls, good guys and this crook

(Monica)

We may not be heroes, but what about those who are off the hook

(Jean)

You think it will be a man, but we women can be just as good.

(All)

Heroic women are like birds of prey

(Amanda)

Capt. America had a special shield

(Jean/Monica)

It can make anyone yield

(Monica)

Iron Man's armor is a strong shell

(Jean)

One hit will have you hearing bells

(Amanda)

Wolverine has some sharp claws

(Jean)

Those things should be against the law

(All)

Why do the boys always save the day?

No one can do it like birds of prey

(Monica)

The one and only birds of prey

(All)

Why do the boys always save the day?

No one can do it like the birds of prey

(Amanda)

Thor might have his mighty hammer

(Monica)

His language is almost a bummer

Hulk is strong and courageous

(Jean)

But that color and breath makes me nauseous

(Monica)

The Human Torch is some hot stuff

(All)

Too bad he's a big showoff

Why do all the boy always save the day?

No one can do it like the birds of prey

(Monica)

The one and only birds of prey

(All)

Why do all the boys always save the day?

No one can do it like the birds of prey

(Monica)

Spider-Man sticks to walls and out to all

(Amanda)

He's always swinging around

Fastest way to get through town

(Jean)

Causing trouble for the cops

Sometimes he goes over the top

(All)

While Spider-Man can save the day

Nobody can help like the birds of prey

While Spider-Man can save the day

No one can do it

No one can do it like the birds of prey

Birds of prey….

Their song came to an end with cheers going around. Guys for those beautiful voices and girls for them speaking about women superheroes being just as good.

"You sang a song about heroes to a villain?" Musicgician said. "Bold and I like how you brought up some down sides. You speaking up for the female side is also sending quite the message. However, I'm still not feeling moved."

"How about we just move you to jail?" Musicgician looked up like everyone else and saw Blite and Spider-Man hanging on the ceiling.

"I'm hoping I'm one of those birds of prey." Lindsay said.

"Show's over, Musicgician." Paul said.

"I don't think so." Musicgician said as he held out the button that would launch a missile. "Try anything and I press it with a missile going off. Does it really matter what it's pointing too?"

"You're bluffing." Paul said.

"Perhaps, but can you really take that chance?" Musicgician said. Neither of them really could. "Don't worry. I won't as long as there's someone in this school who can move me with a song."

"Really? I might know someone." Lindsay said and whispered over to Paul. "I'll keep him distracted. Maybe you can try and get that switch?"

"How? As soon as he sees me, he'll set it off." Paul said.

"Maybe as Spider-Man, but not as Paul Porter." Lindsay said. "I'll leave it to you." Lindsay took off and left Paul to think of his move. Everyone was waiting for what Blite would do. While they were waiting, Paul snuck in his regular clothes and was able to find Harris and the others.

"There you are!" Harris said.

"Paul, where have you been?" Monica said.

"Long story." Paul said.

"Here we go." Musicgician said. The lights shined with some boys in tuxes and it was like a Broadway musical. The lights shined on Lindsay who was in a sparkling black dress with a slit. "This looks promising."

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

Gotta get yourself dressed

Gotta be impressed

Watch out, I'm in town

Better get your clothes fixed

Better get your hair slicked

Watch out, I'm in town

It's like a wonderland

I'm just looking for the right man

I'm in town and I'm here to stay

Watch out, I'm in town

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

While Lindsay was doing her little song, Paul kept his eyes on Musicgician. He was waiting for the right moment to snatch the missile switch from him

All the boys come a running

All the boys come a knocking

Watch out, I'm in town

They all come from far

All I have to do is call

Watch out, I'm in town

It's like a wonderland

I'm just looking for the right man

I'm in town and I'm here to stay

Watch out, I'm in town

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

Lindsay decided to do a little audience participation as she moved off the stage and down the row where her friends were

Looking for love, that's all I want

Having them come to me is a taunt

Watch out, I'm in town

I'm putting up a fight

What can I say?

I'm just looking for Mr. Right

She sat on Paul's lap with that last part to indicate it was him, but he just shoved her off and she went back on the stage

Watch out, I'm in town

It's like a wonderland

I'm just looking for the right man

I'm in town and I'm here to stay

Watch out, I'm in town

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

(Bum-Bum)

As the song was coming to an end, Paul tried to sneak over and grab the switch. However, Musicgician saw it coming and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hello." Musicgician said with Paul cursing under his breath. "It looks like we have our next singer."

"Not a chance. I don't sing." Paul said.

"Hey." Lindsay said. "I did pretty well and I look stunning in this dress. Don't I at least get a little critique?"

"Of course. My apologies." Musicgician said. "I love the Broadway-like feeling and I love how you're saying that some guys come to you, but you're trying to find the right man. However, I'm still not moved. Too original. What about you?" He said to Paul. "You must have something you like to sing."

"I told you that I don't sing." Paul said.

"Not even when lives are on the line?" Musicgician said. "You might be the musical hero? Aren't you the least bit tempted?" Paul knew he had to be stopped, but Paul doesn't like singing. "You have something in you. If that has a strong enough impact on me, everyone here goes free. Even if you don't like to sing, surely you would do it to save people. What do you say?" He's got him. Paul either has to do this or there could be a lot of trouble.

"Let's add to the deal. If I am able to meet your standards, you turn yourself in." Paul said.

"I'm a man of my word. Very well. Now let's hear that song." Musicgician said. Paul took his place on the stage and the light shined down on him. A lot of people were curious to hear this.

Am I blue?

These tears I hold back

Can't let anyone see

In the shadows I cry

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

I don't want these tears to be shed

I let them fall on the pillow of my bed

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

I don't want you to be too

Can't let them see

Without you here I fall even more

These are my tears and mine alone

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

You don't need to be too

There's no reason for you to be blue

Sadness fills me

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

His song was actually touching some people. None of them knew he had such a sensitive side. It made the girls love him even more. As Lindsay used a hankie to clean her tears, someone motioned for her to use it. She handed it over and Musicgician cleared his eyes who kept sniffling.

I thought I was your only one

Now you're gone

Nobody will ever see these tears

So much joy is around

So why am I blue?

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

Maybe I won't be with you

You bring light into my life

I don't want you to be gone

You are my only one

Am I blue?

Am I blue?

The song came to an end and everyone cheered from that beautiful song. Some were in tears as Paul walked off the stage.

"That's it." Musicgician said through his tears. "We have our lucky winner. A deal's a deal." He placed the switch on the table and moved way with a kickoff. "Until we meet again my lovely singers." Musicigician went off and went straight to the police like he promised.

"Paul, that was beautiful!" Monica said as his friends gathered around.

"I always knew you had such a sensitive side." Jean said.

"I had no idea you had such sadness hidden away." Harris said.

"Actually, my Mom use to sing that when I was little and cried. She turned them into tears of joy." Paul said. "She thought that if I thought she was sad because I was sad, I wouldn't be."

"How sweet." Monica said as they all were seeing him in a new light. "Could you do it again?" All of them wanted the same thing, but Paul was ready for this day to end.

"Uh….uh….uh…..that's all folks." Paul said.


	44. Hurricane Water Fun

AN: Okay people, last chapter was like the beginning of the final season. There's still lots of spider fun to come, but I'm going to ask what you all have been asking. Who is Paul going to end up with? Write a review, tell me who you think the lucky girl is, and let's see if you're right. I want to hear who you think it's going to be.

It was the middle of spring in New York and that means there are warm sunny days. At Midtown High, people were enjoying the fresh air and warm sun as they were trying to get outside every chance they can get. Monica was one of those people as she was enjoying her free period outside. She was enjoying the nice day, but she felt something was wrong as the wind blew by.

"Huh?" Monica had a strange feeling as she looked around, but she didn't see a sign of anything.

"Monica?" Monica snapped out of her thoughts when she turned around and saw Paul was right behind her.

"Oh! Hi, Paul." Monica said.

"Is everything okay? You looked like you were in some sort of trouble." Paul said.

"It's weird. I thought for a moment someone was watching me." Monica said. "Anyway, I'm glad I met up with you. There was something I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"As you know, there's less than a couple months of school left and some of us were planning on hitting that new waterpark this weekend." Monica said. "I don't suppose you want to go, do you?"

"The waterpark?" Paul said and Monica was worried for a second he was going to say no. "I guess so. I don't really have anything better to do." Monica got happy to hear that.

"Great. It's going to be a lot of fun." Monica said.

"You're not going to be one of those girls who just wants to show off her swimsuit, are you?" Paul questioned.

"Paul, you know me better than that." Monica said with a laugh. As those two head back inside, neither of them really noticed that someone was watching them from the rooftops.

….

Saturday

The weekend came and the waterpark was in the sight of some Midtown Students. With it being nice and sunny out, it was a good time to take a soak and ride some rides. Paul had a look around with him in his blue trunks.

"Yeah!" Harris called out with him changed into his red trunks. "This is going to be so much fun. I'm glad the girls invited us."

"Speaking of the girls, what's taking them so long to change?" Paul said. Paul and Harris were waiting for the girls to get changed.

"Oh Paul! Harris!" Both of them looked to see Lindsay running towards them with her changed into a checkerboard-pattern two piece swimsuit.

"Lindsay?" Paul said.

"You got here in a hurry." Harris said.

"Yeah. Say, Harris you don't mind waiting for the others while Paul and I go on ahead and have some fun, do you?" Lindsay questioned. Both of them thought that was a weird thing to ask. "Great." She said not really waiting for a response. "Let's go, Paul." Lindsay grabbed Paul by the arm and dragged him off.

"Hey. Quit that. Lindsay, wait." Paul said as he tried to get out of her grasp, but she wasn't letting go.

"This can't be good." Harris said as he had an idea of what might happen.

…..

The Girls

The other members of this group were Jessica, Monica, and Jean. Monica wore a black bikini with Jean in a sky blue one and Jessica wearing a lavender one piece. The reason they were taking so long was because they were all blowing up inflatable pool toys.

"Done!" Monica said as she finished blowing up a dolphin.

"Same here. That was so nice of Lindsay to grab one for each of us." Jean said.

"Yeah." Jessica said, but she had a look around. "Wait a minute. Where is she?" All of them looked around and saw no sign of her. When they didn't see her, Jean and Monica had the same thought.

"No way." Monica and Jean said. All three of them hurried out and saw Harris all by himself.

"Harris!" Jean called out and got his attention. "Harris, where did Pauli go?"

"Lindsay came and took him to went on ahead." Harris said. When he said that, Jean and Monica got real mad.

"She set us up!" Monica said as she squeezed the life out of her dolphin.

"Let's go find them." Jean said and Monica was in full agreement as the two went on ahead.

"I'm glad they invited us, but I think those three were trying to get a little "closer" to Paul." Jessica said.

"What do you by that?" Harris said until a thought came to him that made him blush. As the two of them headed off, neither of them noticed that someone was watching them like how a predator stalks it's prey.

….

Paul

Lindsay already took Paul on a lazy river. The two of them just floated around on it on a two person floaty. Lindsay leaned back against Paul's chest and enjoyed the feeling of it.

"Lindsay, don't you think we should have waited for the others?" Paul said.

"It's fine." Lindsay said. "I'm sure they all just would have went on their own and did their own thing. Let's just enjoy the ride." Lindsay surely was enjoying it, but that didn't last long as she felt another floaty hit her in the head. Both of them looked to the side and saw Monica and Jean already found them.

"What's the big idea having all the fun without us?" Jean said.

"Dang it." Lindsay said. Paul and Lindsay got out of the pool and regrouped with the others.

"Not cool, Lindsay." Monica said. "You're not getting Paul all to yourself."

"Sweetie, all is fair in love and war, which is more or less the same." Lindsay said. As those two were arguing, Paul was trying to stay out of it as he just sat on a lounge chair.

"Geez. I thought they wanted to have some fun here. Who's going to have that with these girls arguing?" Paul questioned.

"Um….Paulie. Can you do me a favor?" Jean said with her face becoming a little red.

"What is it?" Paul asked. Jean sat on the chair next to him and laid on her stomach.

"Could you put some sunscreen on my back?" Jean said. "I figured that since I'm here, I work on my tan a little."

"Okay." Paul said as he took the bottle and sprayed some on his hands. Paul rubbed some on her back and it felt like bliss to Jean having Paul's hand on her bare back. Monica saw it out of the corner of her eye and couldn't believe Jean even had the nerve. Monica knew she was going to have a hard time against Lindsay and Jean, but she didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Monica said and just stormed off with Paul noticing. Jessica and Harris saw her stormed off as well and felt bad for her.

"Poor, Monica." Harris said.

"Yeah. Lindsay and Jean seem nice, but I'm actually hoping Monica is the one that ends up with Paul." Jessica said. What none of them were aware of was that Monica's stalker continued to follow her. Monica was frustrated with Jean and Lindsay. Sometimes she wonders how she's going to compete with a cheerleader and the party girl.

"Monica, wait up!" She heard Paul's voice and turned around to see him heading her way. "Monica, are you okay? You seemed upset."

"I'm fine." Monica said as she tried to hide how she was feeling.

"Monica, I can tell you're not." Paul said. "Monica, I agreed to come along to the park for a good time. That's hard to do knowing you or the others are mad or something. I know you, Jean, and Lindsay might have your differences, but are you really going to let that ruin a good time here." Monica thought about it and she could see what Paul was saying.

"You're right, Paul. A waterpark is a place for fun." Monica said. Monica was feeling better until the wind started to pick up. "What's with this wind?" Suddenly Paul's spider senses was starting to alert him.

'Spider sense? Where's the danger?' Paul thought. Suddenly, he was hit by a strong blast of wind that knocked him down.

"Hey, Mony." Monica knew that voice and it frightened her. She turned around and met one of the few people she never hoped to see.

"Noah?!" Monica said. Noah Frizz, also known as Hurricane. He was Monica's ex-boyfriend, but he was obsessed with her.

"You look pretty good in that swimsuit. Happy to see me again?" Hurricane said.

"Not even a little." Monica said.

'Hurricane? Haven't seen him in a while.' Paul thought as he tried to get back up. Hurricane saw this and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way with Monica.

"Take a hint buddy and take a hike. The girl is with me now." Hurricane said. He shot another twister from his arm and it hit Paul again with him being knocked into some tables.

"Paul!" Monica said as she was afraid he was hurt. She went over to him, but Hurricane grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere. You and I have some talking to do." Hurricane said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Monica said as she tried to get free.

"Hold it right there." Hurricane looked around and saw a few security guards were trying to get in his way.

"Don't make me laugh." Hurricane said as he had a gust of wind form around him and spread out blowing some people and other objects. Hurricane took Monica with him. Paul managed to get up after that blow and saw them fly away.

"Paul!" Paul looked to the side and saw the others heading his way.

"Paul, what just happened?" Jessica asked.

"Where's Monica?" Jean asked.

"She's been taken. Harris, Jean, and Jessica, call the police and make sure no one here is hurt. Lindsay and I will try to go help her." Paul said. Making sure to have no time to explain, he grabbed Lindsay and the two of them got moving.

"So who's the supervillain we're looking for?" Lindsay questioned.

"Hurricane." Paul said.

"You mean the big bag of wind who is obsessed with Monica?" Lindsay questioned.

"That's the one. We better get changed fast and get after them." Paul said.

…

Monica

Monica passed out when Hurricane kidnapped her. She was beginning to wake up and saw she was given a blanket. That was good since she was still in her swimsuit. She looked around and saw she was at the top of warehouse by the harbor.

"Where am I?" Monica questioned

"We're by the sea, of course." She looked up to see Hurricane flying over her. "Since you were at the waterpark earlier, I thought this would be a nice place."

"Noah, get away from me." Monica said as she tried to back away from when Hurricane lowered himself on the roof.

"Monica, I don't get why you're afraid of me." Hurricane said.

"How about the fact that you're now a supervillain with dangerous powers." Monica said. "Noah, I told you it was over a long time ago. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

"But you want something to do with that Paul guy?" Hurricane said. "It seemed like he's real interested in you with the way he hanged with that other girl and I think he enjoyed putting sunscreen on that blonde chick."

"Wait. That was you!" Monica said. "I thought someone was watching me. Just when I thought you couldn't get any scarier."

"Scary?" Hurricane said. "Monica, think about what I'm offering you." He turned away from her. "Wind can go far and wide. I could give you whatever you want. No one cares about you like I do and imagined what we could have together. I could give you everything! What do you think?" He turned to talk to her, but Monica is already trying to make a run for it as she climbed down a ladder and went into the harbor. "Monica! You can't run from me!" Hurricane used his powers and flew after her.

…

Paul

Paul and Lindsay were able to change into their costumes and started looking for Monica. The problem was that there wasn't a trace of her or Hurricane anywhere.

"Nothing. They have to be somewhere." Paul said.

"You be surprised, but people who obsess over another can be hard to find, even when they're under their noses." Lindsay said.

"Peter, do you see anything?" Paul asked as Peter tried to track them through his computer.

"I'm sorry, Paul. If Monica doesn't have her phone or anything, it will be hard for her to track." Peter said.

"Wait. What about tracking the wind?" Paul said. "Hurricane can control the wind. Can't you find a change in wind pattern or something that can help us?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. I'll let you know if I find anything." Peter said. As Peter tried looking for them, Paul and Lindsay continued to search through the city.

…

Monica

Monica ran through the harbor as she tried to find something to hide behind. However, it wasn't easy since Hurricane can fly. She ducked behind some freighters to try and find some cover.

"You can't hide from me, Monica. Wherever you are, I will be there." Hurricane said. Monica ducked into a corner and tried to keep herself hidden. "Monica, where are you?"

'Okay. Just keep calm and sooner or later, someone will come and stop this lunatic.' Monica thought.

"You can't hide from me." Hurricane said. "Are you hoping that Paul comes and saves you? He doesn't care about you like I do. It looked like to me he was ignoring you. If he really cares about you the way you think he can, why doesn't he just ask you out? Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he actually likes the attention he gets from those other girls, but likes to play it, seeing like he doesn't really care."

"Have you been following me? Creepy." Monica said, but quickly covered her mouth. The freighters surrounding her were blown away and Hurricane found her.

"You belong with me and I won't anyone take you from me." Hurricane said. Just as Monica thought it was the end, Paul came swinging in and kicked him in the back.

"Spider-Man! What are you doing here?" Monica questioned.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Paul asked as he helped her up.

"You!" Hurricane said. "Don't get in the way. She belongs to me." Suddenly, Lindsay dropped down on a hook and kicked him right in the face.

"Sweetie, obsession turns the girls away." Lindsay said.

"Restrain his arms, they act like controllers for that wind of his." Paul said.

"No you don't." Hurricane said as he used his wind powers and blew Lindsay away with her still holding on the hook. Lindsay couldn't hold on and any longer and dropped to the ground. Paul jumped in the air and was able to catch her, but Hurricane blasted them with some wind and blew them both back. Monica again tried to run for it, but Hurricane went after her. "Come back, Mony. We're not done yet." He was chasing after her until he felt something caught his leg.

"You need to learn to take no as an answer." Paul said as he was holding on with some webbing. He used all his strength and tossed him into an open freighter. Lindsay acted quickly and shut it.

"Think that will hold him?" Lindsay questioned, but she got her answer when it blew open. "A simple no would have been nice." Hurricane stepped out and blasted both of them and right to where Monica was.

"Enough of this. Just come with me." Hurricane said, but Monica was still refusing.

"You're not taking her." Paul said as he stood between the two.

"Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." Hurricane said.

"Noah, don't you see? She doesn't want you." Paul said. "I get that you still have strong feelings for her, but what you're doing isn't right. You're terrorizing her. You're making her afraid of you."

"Noah, Spider-Man is right." Monica said. "This isn't love at all. It's obsession and that's not healthy. I have feelings for Paul and you know that. I hate that he might not feel the same, but I would never do what you're doing to him. I don't think you know what love really is." Hurricane looked right at her and looked to see how he was feeling.

"Maybe I don't know what love is like, but I do know what hate is." Hurricane said as he thought about Paul and Spider-Man. "You haven't seen the last of me." He used his powers and flew away knowing they'll return one day.

…

Hours Later

A couple hours have passed and the police showed up. Blite and Spider-Man already left and Monica stayed with the safety of the police.

"Monica!" Monica saw Paul arrived and saw all her stuff was with him.

"Paul! What are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"I got worried about you. I came as fast as I could." Paul said as he handed her bag over to her. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Monica said as she was glad to see him

"Listen. I got the sneaky feeling that you felt ignored or something at the waterpark and you were the one that invited me." Paul said.

"Oh!" Monica said as she remembered what was going on before Hurricane showed up. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"So I figured, I do something to try and make us even." Paul said. He reached behind the police car and pulled out a couple cups of ice cream. "I figured a nice and sweet treat would do the trick."

"Thanks, Paul." Monica said feeling a little flattered as she took it. Paul might not feel the same way yet about how Monica feels about him, but Monica knows to appreciate the times she does get without going crazy. Somewhere inside she also hopes Hurricane will understand that as well.


	45. Venom's Comeback

Lindsay decided to do a little patrolling herself through the night of New York in her Blite costume. She jumped from one roof to the next. She came to a stop and took in the fresh air of the night.

"You got to love the city at night. Then again, it is known as the city that never sleeps." Lindsay said. What she didn't seem to be aware of was that something was stalking her. It had her right in its sights and it was bloodthirsty.

"Lindsay." Lindsay was surprised to hear her name with her being in her superhero costume. She looked around to see who was calling her. "Lindsay, over here." She looked in the shadows in the next building and saw someone on one of the balconies. She couldn't really tell, but it appeared to be Paul down there.

"Paul? Is that you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. It's me. I just came to talk to you. Just you and me alone." Lindsay liked the idea of her and him alone. She jumped across and landed on the balcony.

"This sounds like it could be good."

"It is….for us!" The figure stepped out in the light and it was actually Venom. Before Lindsay could even say anything, Venom reached out and grabbed a hold of her by her mouth. The symbiote that made the costume slithered off the face and showed Thomas' face. "Long time no see, Lindsay. You know, I've been wanting us to spend some "quality" time together." This was one quality time that Lindsay did not want to be a part of.

…

Reserved Waters

"You've done an excellent job in both school and these months of you being Spider-Man." Peter said. Paul paid a visit to Peter at Reserved Waters. The two of them were talking about all that's gone on for the months Paul has been Spider-Man.

"It's only because I had you to show me the way." Paul said.

"I merely guided you on how to use your powers. What you did with them was all your doing." Peter said. "It's hard to imagine how much time has passed since you first acquired your powers."

"Yeah. I've made some enemies, but I've also made some pretty good friends." Paul said.

"You have to be careful though. It won't get easier as time goes on." Peter warned and Paul understood. Paul thought about all the kinds of friends and enemies he made and it's a little hard to believe. His thoughts were stopped when he heard his phone go off and saw it was Lindsay.

"Speak of the flirting friend." Paul said and answered the phone. "Yeah, Lindsay?"

"Paul, I need some help!" Lindsay said and she sounded like she was in a panic. Paul heard some sort of noise in the background and it didn't sound well. Soon the connection was broken.

"Lindsay? Lindsay?! Something happened to her." Paul said.

"I bet I can track where that call came from. Better get dressed and go help her." Peter said as he got to work, but Paul isn't aware of the horror that awaits him.

…

Paul

Paul quickly changed into his costume and was swinging through the city. As soon as Peter found the location, Paul got moving as fast as he could. Paul reached the area and was looking around for her.

"Blite? Blite, where are you?!" Paul called out as he looked around for her. He thought he saw something and when he turned to look at it, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Oh no!" He saw Lindsay hanging upside down by some black webbing and she was unconscious. "Blite!" Paul hurried over to her and pulled her back on the roof and tore the webbing off. A closer look showed that her outfit was torn with bruises and other wounds. "Blite? Blite, can you hear me?"

"Oh man. She doesn't look so good." Peter said as he could see through Paul's eyes. "It's almost like someone ra….." "Don't even say it." Paul interrupted.

"That couldn't have happened or else the dude would be here in pain with his hands between his legs. Who could have done this?" Paul said as he looked around and saw the area trashed. He looked down at what had her tied up. "Wait. I recognize this stuff. Oh no! It couldn't be!"

"Worry about that later. Lindsay needs a hospital." Peter said. Paul agreed and carefully lifted Lindsay in his arms and carried her away.

…

The Next Day

Paul took Lindsay to the hospital last night. To avoid suspicion, Paul had to carefully, very carefully, bring Lindsay in as her and not Blite. As he was at school, he couldn't stop thinking about what he found last night. As he sat by the entrance of the school, he kept thinking about it and he already knew who could have done this.

"Paul!" Paul turned around and saw Monica, Jean, and Harris all coming his way.

"Hey, Pauli. You okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little worried about Lindsay." Paul said.

"Yeah. We heard she's in the hospital now." Monica said.

"Is she okay? What could have happened to her?" Harris said.

"I….don't know. I do know that she doesn't have any broken bones and she should be fine in the next few days." Paul said. He knew who could have done it, but he doesn't want anyone else to know.

"Ray, are you seriously leaving again?" All of them looked across from them and saw Amanda and Ray.

"I have to. I've got a free period and I'm going to do what I can." Ray said.

"You've been at this for months. I want him back too, but New York is a big place." Amanda said.

"I don't care." Ray said and went out of school.

"What's with Ray?" Paul said.

"Didn't you know? Ray's been going out searching for Thomas ever since he disappeared." Monica said. "Poor Thomas has been missing for nearly a couple months. No one seems to know where he is. His family must be so worried. Since Ray is his best friend, he's been trying to find him."

"I know Thomas is a jerk, but I do hope he's okay." Jean said. Everyone was worried about him, but Paul was the only one who knew the truth. Paul managed to slip away from the others so he could call Peter and talk to him in private.

"So what do you think?" Paul asked.

"You would be right. Venom had to have been the one that attacked Lindsay." Peter said.

"Of course it had to be him. Who else could that black stuff come from?" Paul said. "Why would Venom attack Lindsay when I'm the one he's after?"

"Thomas knows who you are because of the symbiote. He knows who you are and can use that info against you." Peter said. "My guess is that he did that hurt you, to send some sort of warning."

"Thomas might be jerk, but he's not evil." Paul said. "The problem is that symbiote. It's affecting his mind and those two have had a lot of time together. We have to find some way to get it away from him."

"You're right." Peter said. "Thomas and the symbiote share a hatred for you, but the symbiote is taking him over. Paul, be careful. There's no telling what will happen from here on out." Paul understood. Whatever problem there is between him and Thomas, it needs to end before Thomas is lost to the symbiote and becomes Venom permanently.

…

Ray

Ever since Thomas' disappearance, Ray has been trying to find Thomas like the police. However, no one has had any luck. To those who didn't know the truth, it was almost like Thomas disappeared.

"Where are you, Thomas? Where did you go?" Ray said. Ray was just about to call it quits and head back to school. Just as he was about to do that, he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. It looked just like Thomas and he was heading into an abandoned building. "Thomas?!" Ray went across the street and chased after him in the building. "Thomas?!" He looked around, but he didn't see a sign of him.

"Ray?"

"Thomas!" Ray called out and started searching for him. "Thomas, where are you?" Thomas went into a room on the second floor. Only a single lightbulb worked, but it was all that was needed. Inside that room was Thomas wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"Ray. It's been a while." Thomas said, but he sounded so casual about it.

"Thomas! I'm sure glad to see you again." Ray said as he was so happy to see his friend was safe. "Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried about you."

"Sorry to make you worry, but there was something we had to do." Thomas said.

"We? Who's we? Who have you been with?" Ray said.

"Don't worry. You'll be introduced soon." Thomas said. Ray noticed that he's acting weird and it was starting to get a little creepy.

"Thomas, what have you been doing?" Ray said.

"Growing stronger. Getting more powerful." Thomas said. "Check this out." He lifted a table and tossed it in the air. He jumped and smashed it into pieces with a single kick.

"Whoa!" Ray said. He knew Thomas was strong, but not like this.

"Pretty cool, right?" Thomas said. "We grew stronger together. No one can mess with us now. Now, Porter is going to get what he deserves."

"What? You're going to pull a massive prank on him?" Ray said with a chuckle, but he noticed the sinister smirk on his face. "Wait. Are you serious? Thomas, I know you and Porter don't get along, but you wouldn't actually try to hurt him."

"Oh no. We want him to suffer." Thomas said. "Our time has finally come. We're closer now than before. Porter won't stand a chance against us."

"Thomas, you sound like you need some help." Ray said as he was starting show some concern. "Who do you keep talking about? Who is this we?"

"I'll show you!" Thomas said as shirt began to morph around. His shirt was actually the symbiote and it morphed around him with Ray freaking out as Thomas showed his Venom form.

"What?! That creature at the Saint Patrick's Parade was you?" Ray said.

"Yes. It was us and we're stronger than before." Venom said.

"Thomas, you really do need some help. How about you change back, go find your parents, and get rid of that thing?" Ray said in a friendly tone. He reached out to him, but Venom grabbed his arm and tossed Ray against the wall. Ray groaned as Venom reverted back to Thomas. "Thomas, what has happened to you?"

"Don't worry, Ray. We're not going to hurt you. You're not who this is about." Thomas said. "Porter, that's who this is about. Tell him….we're coming for him." Thomas turned away and Ray was terrified of what has become of his friend.

…

Midtown High

"Ray!" Amanda shouted outside when she got the chance. "Get your butt back here! Ray!"

"Just when I thought the girl couldn't go any crazier." Harris said as he with Monica and Jean.

"I'm starting to wonder why Ray would want to date her." Jean said. "Though, he has been gone for a while. He's missed a couple classes."

"Hey. Here he comes." Monica said. Ray came running back to the school as fast as he could.

"There you are." Amanda said as she was being disapproving of him being late. "We've got classes to get out of the way so we can get dating."

"Where's Porter? I've got to talk to him." Ray said as he hurried back in the school with everyone following to see what this was about. Ray ran through the halls until he spotted Paul heading to his next class. "Porter! I've got to tell you something."

"Ray? You actually want to talk to me?" Paul said.

"This is serious." Ray said.

"Ray, what's the matter?" Jean asked.

"What could be so important that you actually want to talk to Porter?" Amanda said.

"I found Thomas." Ray said and everyone was shocked to hear that. "I did, but something is seriously wrong with him. Do you guys remember that black creature last Saint Patrick's Day?"

"I do. Hard to forget." Harris said as he nearly got killed that day.

"That was Thomas." Ray said with those who didn't know getting shocked again.

"What? You're joking, right?" Monica asked.

"I'm not. This black gunk that's alive is attached to him." Ray said. "He isn't acting like himself at all. He's also called you out, Porter. He actually wants to hurt you."

'I was afraid of this.' Paul thought. Suddenly, all of them heard some sort smashing of noise outside. All of them went running outside to see some students running for their lives and they saw the cause. Venom has shown up for class today. He was wrecking everything in his sight and Paul knew it was to get his attention.

"Never knew it could feel so good to be back in school." Venom said.

"That's him." Ray said.

"No way. There's no way that's really Thomas." Amanda said. Paul knew better and went out to face him.

"Thomas! Hey!" Paul called out and got his attention. "What is your problem?"

"You're our problem, Porter. You've been our problem since day one. Now's the day we get rid of it." Venom said.

"Paul, what are you doing?!" Harris said.

"You guys stay back. I'm the one he wants." Paul said. Venom acted fast and shot a web. It latched on Paul and pulled him towards him. He grabbed on Paul and was ready for the torment to begin.

"Don't forget that we know your secret." Venom whispered to him. "Let's see how long you can keep it!" He tossed Paul with all his might and tossed him over the school with his friends getting scared that he could get hurt or worse. All of them didn't hear anything, but they saw Spider-Man on the roof.

"Paul, you stay here on the roof where it's safe." Paul said loud enough for the others to hear to try and fool them into thinking Paul was saved by Spider-Man. Paul jumped off from the building. He webbed the ground to slingshot himself right at Venom, but Venom blocked the attack. He grabbed Paul by his legs and slammed him on the ground and tossed him against the school wall.

"Isn't this interesting? Porter and Spider-Man aren't in the same place together. We wonder why." Venom said. Paul shot a web and webbed his mouth shut, but Venom ripped right off. "Is that all you got?"

"Venom, listen to me. You're wearing an alien life form that's affecting your mind." Paul said.

"No. We are one!" Venom said. He charged right at Paul, but Paul jumped right over him and he smashed his head into the wall. Paul pulled his fist back and hit hard right in Venom's back, but Venom kicked back. Venom shot out a couple webs again and pulled Paul back in his grasp.

"Venom, stop this before someone gets hurt." Paul said.

"There's only one here who is going to get hurt." Venom said. He slammed Paul against the ground and grinded him against the ground. He lifted Paul back up and gave him a strong hit that sent him flying. Venom shot another line and pulled him back in and grabbed him by the neck. "We know who you are. Maybe we should rip it off and reveal it to everyone." Paul acted fast and kicked him right under the chin and got out of his grasp. "So you don't want to, huh? How about we just go see what "Porter" thinks of all this." Venom jumped on the wall and started to climb up. Paul acted quickly and latched a couple webs on him, but Venom grabbed his webs and tossed him up with all his might and had Paul crash right on the roof. Venom climbed right up with Paul laying on the roof. "What's this? Porter isn't here? I wonder why?" He taunted.

"Just shut it for once." Paul said as he got back up. Paul flipped over and kicked him right in the face and it knocked Venom off the roof and crashed right in the ground. "I don't know how I can keep this up. I think this might be where Paul Porter is needed instead of Spider-Man." Paul took cover and changed clothes again. Paul jumped down from the school and made his way back around the yard.

"Paul!" Monica said as she noticed him.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Harris said.

"I asked him to let me handle this. I have to try and reach Thomas." Paul said. Just as Paul said that, Venom got right in front of him. He grabbed a hold of him and lifted him off his feet. "Thomas, stop."

"Enough of this." Venom said. "We've toyed around long enough."

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" Paul questioned.

"This is why!" Venom said and started to put the squeeze on him to crush him.

"Thomas, stop!" Jean begged.

"Let him go!" Monica said.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Thomas." Paul said through the pain. "Neither of us wins anything by fighting like this. Just stop."

"No. We won't. Never." Venom said.

"I'm not talking to you, you walking pile of alien sludge. I'm talking to the human you enslaved." Paul said.

"Thomas, Porter's right. This isn't you." Ray said as they were all trying to reach him.

"Listen to him, Thomas." Paul said. "This isn't you, it's the symbiote. The symbiote, that parasite, is affecting your mind. It doesn't care about you. It only cares about it wants and it wants to take you over until you lose your humanity." Paul's words were getting through to him as his face showed. The symbiote's bond to him was starting to weaken.

"We…I….don't know what to do." Thomas said.

"Thomas, you're one of the toughest guys I know. Fight it." Paul said.

"How?" Thomas said.

"Think of the people you care about, who care about you." Paul said. Thomas began to think about what Paul was saying. He's been letting anger and hatred get the better of him that he let an alien creature take control of him. It's trying to ruin him, but Thomas won't let it. He dropped Paul and tried to fight it.

"Get…out of….my….head!" Thomas shouted as the symbiote retracted into a shirt again and Thomas regained control of himself. Thomas exerted a lot of energy as he nearly fell over, but Ray helped him stay up.

"I've got you man." Ray said. Thomas and Paul managed to get on their feet and stared right at each other with some tension. "Let's go. You've been through a lot." Ray helped him walk, but Thomas stopped next to Paul.

"Porter…..thanks." Thomas said. He was finally free from the symbiote's influence.

…..

The Hospital

"That was that." Paul said. After school, Paul and Peter paid a visit to Lindsay in the hospital. Paul just got done telling them what happened with Thomas.

"I'm amazed. The fact that Thomas could resist the symbiote with his will alone is impressive." Peter said.

"Do you think this means Thomas can actually control the symbiote?" Paul questioned.

"I really don't know. We'll have to keep an eye on him." Paul said.

"What I find amazing is that Paul got me in the hospital without blowing my identity. How did you do that?" Lindsay taunted. Paul wasn't really responding. "Paul! You naughty boy. Did you…." "Don't flatter yourself. I'm not saying." Paul interrupted. Thomas is back, but what does this mean for himself and the symbiote? How will he use it now?


	46. Thomas's Redemption

AN: Ok, I just want to clear up any confusion from my last note. I'm not doing a vote on who you WANT Paul's love interest to be. I just wanted to HEAR who you people think it is.

Another day at Midtown High. After the whole thing with Venom, people were trying to help out clean the place up. As for Thomas, he was trying to get caught up with his school work, but with only around a month of the school year left, there wasn't much he could do.

"Do you think Thomas is going to be okay?" Harris asked Paul as the two of them hang in the halls. "That whole thing with him and that black suit was freaky."

"Yeah. Which is why I think we should keep it quiet from the people who don't know about it." Paul said. "That whole thing must have really messed him around, Harris. It's probably going to take him some time to get back to his normal self."

"Is that a good thing or not?" Harris questioned. They were passing by main office when they saw Thomas step out.

"We'll certainly take this into consideration, Mr. Lancer." The principal said and let Thomas go. Thomas was about to leave when he spotted Paul and Harris. Thomas kept his eyes on Paul and Harris thought tensions were pretty high between them.

"Porter….can we talk in private." Thomas said. Harris was surprised, but Paul knew what this was about.

"Sure." Paul said. The two of them stepped away and Harris was wondering what this could be about. Paul and Thomas walked down to the far part of the hall so it was just them. "So how are you feeling after the other day? It seemed like you were freeing yourself."

"I was." Thomas said and gestured to the symbiote that still acted like a shirt. "This thing really messed with my head. I was just so filled with hatred and anger."

"I know the feeling. That thing is fueled by anger and other negative emotions." Paul said. "Haven't you tried getting rid of it?"

"I did after your help." Thomas said. "I tried to get this thing to come off me, but it wouldn't let go."

"So what are you going to do?" Paul said.

"I don't know." Thomas said. "I'm at least going to try and put my life back together. My family was so worried about me and I missed out on a lot in school. I'm not quite sure what to do about this thing. Right now, it seems to be behaving itself. One other thing." Paul was waiting for it, but Thomas appeared to have trouble saying it. "I'm not really good at saying…..saying….."

"I'm guessing the word is sorry." Paul said. "That symbiote must have did a real number on you if you're actually trying to apologize. Look, Thomas, do what you need to do and try to keep in control of that symbiote."

"Right." Thomas said. Paul left things at that and left Thomas thinking what he could do.

…

White Streak

With White Streak back in town, New York isn't any safer than it usually is. He was doing his best to regain control of his criminal empire since Master and Goldberg are out there as well.

"Time to get to work." White Streak said as he operated on his computer and brought up Hydra's face on his computer.

"Ah! Mr. Silvio, it's so good to hear from you again." Hydra said.

"It is good to hear from you as well, Spencer." White Streak said. "I'm contacting you because I have a job that needs done and it requires the assistance of the new Sinister Six."

"Of course. Each one of us is in your debt." Hydra said.

…..

Hydra's Lab

It took some time, but Hydra gathered the members of the Sinister Six: the Raptor Squad, Tricker, and Glacier.

"It's been a while since we all gathered like this." Owl said.

"So what's the special occasion that it requires all of us to be together?" Glacier said.

"I need something done and it might require all of you." White Streak said over a monitor. "I'm sure you're all familiar with….Oscorp."

"Oscorp? That place has been around longer than we have." Eagle said.

"Yes. Quite the place. Full of so many tricks and treats for one and all." Tricker said.

"I suppose." White Streak said. "It's actually a monument to many villains and tyrants that lived in New York before. However, it's been in the clean ever since the passing of the founder, Norman Osborn. I don't believe that to be a coincidence, but that's not the point. Your job is to infiltrate the place and I want you to upload every bit of data that is in that place."

"That's it?" Eagle questioned.

"It won't be as simple as that." Hydra said. "It has high security measures. One can't sneak in and it's too much for one person alone to handle it. That, I believe, is where all of us come in."

"Exactly. The technology in Oscorp will be of much use to any and all future plans." White Streak said.

"It will be done." Hydra said. It might only seem like one small task, but it holds a bigger effect than someone might think.

…..

Oscorp

Oscorp, a company that's been around for such a long time. It might seem like a normal company, but Oscorp has brought a lot of harm to New York. Some of Peter's old enemies came from this building, but as the years went by, Oscorp became less involved in criminal activity.

"There it is." Hydra said as he watched from an opposing building. "Just imagine all the beautiful tech that lies in store."

"Marvel at it later." Eagle said through an ear piece. "We've got work to do."

"Of course. Raptor Squad, move in." Hydra said. Eagle, Owl, and Hawk flew through the sky and it seemed like they were putting on an air show.

"Nice. This is actually fun." Hawk said.

"Stay focus or else White Streak is going to let us have it." Owl said.

"I know." Hawk said and they continued with some tricks. As they were putting on the show. Some people who saw it were a little distracted by it and was drawing a crowd.

"It's working." Hydra said. "Glacier and Hydra, go to the next phase." Tricker flew in on his glider and started shooting his candy-shaped bombs around the building. Glacier attacked from the streets and was blasting everything and freezing all of it.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Security bots were released to try and intercept the enemy and tried shooting them down.

"Security robots? This place is advance the times." Eagle said as he avoided all the shots and used his wings to slice some in two.

"Excellent work." Hydra said as he made his way down as chaos was already beginning. "Raptor squad, you three stay out of here for any "uninvited guests". Glacier and Tricker, come with me for some back up." The three of them went inside while the birds stay guarded.

…..

Paul

When school was over, Paul was swinging through the city. Lindsay was with him after she made a decent recovery.

"You hanging in there okay?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah. I'm still a sore in a few spots, but I can handle myself just fine." Lindsay said. "So how does it feel having Thomas back around?"

"I'm not sure." Paul said and switched to his link with Peter. "Peter, what do you think? Do you think he'll be quiet from now? Do you think Venom is gone?"

"I'm not sure." Peter said. "He seems to have better control over the symbiote, but we should keep our guard up around him. He could just as easily revert back." As Peter was talking to them, he got a news alert on his computer. "Uh oh. Looks like there's trouble at Oscorp."

"That's our call. Let's go Blite." Paul said and swung off with her following.

…

Oscorp

Paul and Lindsay arrived at Oscorp. When they did, they saw Hawk and Eagle were flying around the building when the truth of the matter was that they were watching for them.

"The bird freaks? What are they doing here?" Lindsay said.

"It can't be good." Paul said, but noticed something was off. "Wait. Where's the third?" That was when his spider sense was alerting him. He grabbed Lindsay and jumped as Owl flew right under them.

"They're here!" Owl said.

"Right on time for the thrashing." Eagle said as all three of them flew down at them.

"That's what you think." Paul said as he jumped and tackled Hawk to the ground. Lindsay jumped and jumped off from Eagle. However, Owl grabbed a hold of her and tossed her against a wall and she fell to the ground. With her current injuries, that one hurt a lot.

"Maybe I should have stayed in the hospital." Lindsay said.

"Don't start talking down so soon." Paul said as he dodged Hawk's wings. He webbed Hawk right in the face and pulled him closer so he could kick him in the gut. He was alerted of Eagle coming at him, but he jumped out of the way, but when he landed, he slipped and fell on the ground. "Not my finest landing."

"Paul, look what you slipped on." Peter said. Paul looked and saw it was ice he slipped on and some of the destruction continues inside.

"This can't be good." Paul said.

"Don't look away!" Eagle said as he came right down and crushed his feet on Paul's stomach. He lifted him by the head and gave him a right hook. Eagle was about to strike again, but Paul grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Hawk and Owl partnered against Lindsay, but she was doing her best to fight both of them off.

"Spider-Man, some of this mess continues inside. Go on ahead and find out what's going on." Lindsay said.

"I can't let you fight these three on your own." Paul said.

"I'll be fine." Lindsay said as kicked Owl right in the face. "Just go."

"Paul, she's right." Peter said. "Something else is going on and the answers are inside." Paul didn't want to leave her, but he had to. So he deiced to put his faith in her and went inside.

"No you don't." Eagle said as he tried to stop him, but Lindsay kicked him right in the back and knocked him down.

….

Hydra

Hydra, Glacier, and Tricker made their way through the building and took down anything and anyone that stood in their way. They continued on, but stopped when Hydra received a message.

"Hydra, this is Hawk. Spider-Man's on his way. We're trying to deal with his little girlfriend."

"Thank you, Hawk." Hydra said. "How hard can it be to hold back one bug and a little girl? Glacier and Tricker, Spider-Man is on his way. Hold him back until I'm done with the mainframe."

"You got it." Glacier said.

"This will be a nice "treat" for us and Spider-Man." Tricker said. Both of them pulled back and went to deal with Paul while Hydra continued on ahead.

…

Paul

"You want to find the bad guys? Just follow the path of destruction and broken objects like to leave." Paul said as he made his way through the building. "Do you have any idea as to what they're after?"

"Not a clue. Oscorp has a lot of products." Peter said. Paul was about to turn a corner when his senses alerted him of danger.

"You guys are going to have to be a lot sneakier than that if you want to catch me." Paul called out. He heard some shots being heard and ice spikes were formed, but Paul moved away from them. Glacier and Tricker stepped out and ready to fight.

"Must you always meddle in our affairs?" Glacier said.

"You're too late, Spider-Man." Tricker said. "Hydra will be near the mainframe and soon all of Oscorp's technology will belong to White Streak."

"What?!" Paul said.

"You idiot. You weren't suppose to tell him that." Glacier said.

"Oh! Uh….trick?" Tricker said.

"Terrible try." Paul said as he shot a couple webs and pulled Tricker over to him and kicked him out of the way. Glacier tried freezing him, but Paul was jumping all around the place to avoid getting hit.

…..

Thomas

"Oh man. I need a break." Thomas said. Since Thomas is trying to put his life back together, he had a lot of school work to catch up on. As he took a break from his work, he turned the television on, but it was right on the news.

"We now take you live to where there's a fight happening in Oscorp." A reporter said and showed Blite trying to fight the Raptor Squad. "At least six villains have been seen breaking into the place. It is unclear what is happening with Spider-Man and Blite, but it seems they're trying to stop them and is having trouble." Lindsay was doing her best, but it seemed like a losing battle. Thomas could not just watch this, but didn't know what to do.

"She needs some help." Thomas said and that was when a thought occurred to him. He could use the symbiote and help them, but could he even control it? It was then he remembered that Paul told him he should do what he needs to do and try to control the symbiote. He remembered the words he said to help Thomas free himself from the symbiote. "I can do this. I know I can." Thomas tried to concentrate on control and it appeared to be working. The symbiote covered his body, but he wasn't as big and bulky as before. He remained his normal size and had no mouth with fangs. This is the new Venom, one that will redeem the actions of his previous incarnation.

…

Hydra

Hydra smashed his way through some doors and he found what he was looking for. He found the mainframe that could contain all of Oscorp's data. To someone like Hydra, it was a thing of beauty.

"Marvelous." Hydra said as he went right over to a keyboard and placed a drive in it. "I wish I could admire this wonderful technology, but they'll be time for that after I steal all this beautiful data." He began to work on it, but noticed some obstacles. "A bunch of firewalls and encryptions. I sure hope there'll be some of a challenge." He began work his way through and started stealing all of Oscorp's data.

….

Outside

Lindsay was doing her best to fend off the birds, but it was more challenging than it seemed. Hawk flew right at her, but she jumped right on her and blinded him with her legs.

"Can't see! Can't see!" Hawk said.

"That's the idea." Lindsay said as he was flying out of control. She jumped off at the last minute and he crashed right into a wall. Lindsay was about to land on the ground, but Eagle tackled her and she crashed instead. Owl came at her and kept her pinned down.

"This one's just about done." Owl said and she wasn't wrong. Lindsay's previous injuries was causing some problems and she has a few new ones.

"Hold her still." Eagle said as he held out his wing to impale her. Just as Lindsay thought she was done for, a black miracle swung down and kicked him back.

"Venom?" Lindsay said. Thomas shot a couple webs to slam him down against the ground. Thomas pulled him in back in and gave him a strong punch across the face and knocked him out. Owl was distracted by this and gave Lindsay the chance to drive her legs against her stomach and her head to knock her out.

"You okay?" Thomas asked as he helped her up.

"Thomas?" Lindsay whispered. "What's going on? What are you doing here and why do you look different?"

"I saw you needed some help." Thomas said.

"I be objective about this, but right now the inside of my gut is bruised." Lindsay said as she sat down to ease the pain. "Listen, Spider-Man is inside. You want to help, go help him." Thomas understood and hurried inside to help Paul.

…..

Paul

Paul kept trying his best to fight Tricker and Glacier. Paul kicked Glacier under his feet and webbed Tricker to throw him across the hall. He was doing his best to get past them, but both of them were putting up a fight.

"Nice throw, but I'm not done with my…." Tricker was interrupted as he was webbed again and tossed against the wall and got stuck there. Glacier and Paul looked back and saw Venom arrived.

"Hey, Spidey. I saw you could use some help." Thomas said. Glacier was about to attack, but Paul grabbed is arms and was holding him back.

"I don't know what's going on, but we're in a dire situation." Paul said. "If you're here to help, stop Hydra. He's at the mainframe stealing this company's data." Thomas understood and went on ahead while Paul kept fighting Glaicer.

…

Hydra

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Hydra said as he was nearly done and had almost everything. Just as it seemed like victory has been achieved, a black web pulled the drive right out and interrupted the process. "No!"

"I may not be good with computers, but I don't think this is allowed." Hydra turned to face Venom.

"Who are you?" Hydra said.

"You're worst nightmare. I'm Venom." Thomas said as he was trying to at tough. He shot some webs of his own and pulled him away from the computer, but Hydra snapped the lines.

"Another spider? I'm starting to see why people hate them." Hydra said. Hydra unleashed his dragon heads to attack. Venom's powers were just like Paul's. So he used some agility and flexibility to avoid each of the attacks.

"This is so cool. I can't believe I'm really doing this." Thomas said, but he got distracted and one of the dragon heads nicked him. Hydra noticed the black suit was instantly healing himself.

"What an interesting suit you have. I'll enjoy tearing it off as I tear your body." Hydra said and fired a couple lasers. Thomas jumped up and stuck to the ceiling. Thomas shot a couple webs and swung Hydra across the room and had him hit a wall. Thomas jumped and stood facing Hydra.

"I never knew how amazing this all felt. Feels pretty good when you fight for what's right." Thomas said. "You should try it some time."

"Meddlesome pest. I thought Spider-Man was quite the nuisance." Hydra said as he got back up. He was about to attack back, but he felt one of his dragon heads stuck and he was pulled. His face was met with a fist.

"Made it." Paul said as he jumped over to Thomas.

"What happened with Frosty?" Thomas questioned.

"Down. This guy is next." Paul said.

"Eat some of this, spiders." Hydra said as he fired a couple lasers and blasted both of them with him making a run for it. Both of them got up and went after Hydra. As they chased Hydra, they noticed he already freed Glacier and Tricker. Both of them made it outside and saw the Raptor Squad was gone as well.

"Guys!" Lindsay called out and they both raced over to her.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, but they got away." Lindsay said.

"I don't think they were able to steal the data." Thomas said. "I interrupted Hydra before he could finished and he seemed upset."

"Nice. I'm actually surprised to see you here." Paul said. They heard sirens and that was their signal. "Let's go." He grabbed Lindsay and swung up to the rooftops with Thomas following. They swung away from the building and when they were far enough, they took their masks off.

"That was awesome! I can't believe I actually fought crime!" Thomas said.

"A lot of surprises." Paul said. "You were in control the whole time. I can't believe you even came to help. I thought you were going to put your life together."

"I was." Thomas said. "Then, I saw what was going on. I felt like I had to do something. I remembered everything you told me and I thought I could help."

"Sounds good to me. I owe you a little payback after that little beating you gave me." Lindsay said as she lightly punched his chest. Paul put on his mask and got in contact with Peter.

"You saw it all too, right?" Paul questioned.

"I did. I say we're lucky he came when he did." Peter said. "He should focus on his schoolwork, but it is important he learns to control that thing….at least until we can get it off him. Maybe having him close by is just what we need."

"It would seem so." Paul said and turned to Thomas. "If you really want to use that thing for good, welcome to our little club." Thomas was over excited that he could actually be a superhero. It also seems like problems between him and Paul are gone. He's redeemed himself and he can't be happier than right now.


	47. Iguanas and Girls

'What a crazy year this has been.' Paul thought as he was reminiscing as he walked through school. 'I get spider powers. I've made a ton of enemies no normal man makes. Now, the person who acted like he hated me the most is becoming someone who could help me fight crime. I've got a strange life.' Paul was feeling pretty good about today.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me."

"That sounded like Monica and Jean." Paul said. He heard arguing coming from around the corner and went to check it out. A few other people gathered around and saw Monica and Jean arguing.

"Okay, princess, you just crossed the line." Monica said. "You think Paul hasn't chosen me is because is because you believe he has feelings for you and because he rejects wannabes like me?"

"That's right. After all, what are the chances you're actually going to get on television?" Jean said.

"Oh boy." Paul said as he knew was the reason for this.

"I bet he didn't choose you as a girlfriend because he might think you're still so cynical deep down, deva." Monica said. The girls were getting on each other's nerves and people were hoping to see a cat fight.

"Easy, ladies." Lindsay said as she came between them. "Let's not make things personal here. The fight is pointless anyway since I'm the one meant for Paul." She boasted to their annoyance.

"Oh yeah? I doubt Paul goes for party girls with shallow feelings." Monica said.

"Not to mention stuck-ups like yourself who probably looks at a photo of her and says something like "Look at me. I'm so fat"." Jean mocked. That got under Lindsay's skin.

"What did you two just say?! I dare you to say that again!" Lindsay said. She was about to take this fight physical as she grabbed each of their hairs.

"Hey! Hey!" Paul said as he stepped in and pushed the three of them from each other. "What is going on with you three? What even caused this?"

"Ask them." Lindsay said.

"I was just minding my own business. Whitney was the one who started it." Jean said.

"You're blaming me?" Monica said. "Let's not shift blame when all three of us know the real problem." All of them were in agreement on that and looked to Paul.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" Paul said.

"Paul, man up and make up your mind." Monica said. "Which one of us do you want to go out with? No guy really takes this long to decide who they want to go out with." That's been the biggest question of the whole school year seeing as how no one thought Paul would get three girls to fall for him. He doesn't even want to know the trouble if Sabella stayed with her being a trained mercenary. All three of them were expecting him to answer. Paul wasn't sure what to say until he heard the bell go off.

"Oh! Gotta get to class. With there not being many school days left, it doesn't hurt to get to class." Paul said and hurried out of there, but those three weren't quite done with him.

…

The City

When school was over, Paul and Lindsay decided to do a little patrol through the city. However, Lindsay was still upset about what happened and she was trying to get Paul to answer the question.

"Seriously, why haven't you chose yet?" Lindsay said.

"It's….complicated." Paul said as he latched on a ledge. "Look, we need to keep our guard up. We've got to be prepared for anything."

"Why? Where's Thomas anyway? I thought he wanted to become a hero and try and put his life back together." Lindsay said.

"We're on our own for a while." Paul said. "Peter decided to take Thomas to help him with some training. Peter's been connected to the symbiote before and his powers are similar to mine. I also heard that there's a good chance he'll advance with everyone else in our class. So that's good."

"Yeah." Lindsay said, but she was more focused on her current problem. Before she could talk to him more about it, they heard some sort of commotion going on. "What's going on down there? Both of them headed down to an alleyway to find the source of the noise and saw a human-sized lizard.

"Iguana? Where've you been hiding lately? Under a rock like other hideous lizards?" Paul questioned, but a little light showed that this lizard was completely different form Iguana. "Wait. That's not Iguana!" The lizard hissed and attacked both of them, but they both jumped out of the way.

"There's another reptile around New York?" Lindsay said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know we can't let it roam free." Paul said. The lizard hissed at them again, but Paul webbed the mouth shut. "You know that's not polite, right?" The lizard ripped the web off and tackled Paul and had him pinned down. Lindsay acted quickly as she took a trash lid and tossed it with it hitting the lizard's head. Paul kicked the lizard in the gut and pushed him back. Paul jumped on its back and used his webs to keep him in place as the lizard tried to shake him off.

"I like to see those other two girls try something like this." Lindsay said.

"Really? You're talking about that now?" Paul said as he did his best to hold on. However, he felt something wrap around his neck and tossed him off and right at Lindsay.

"You're playing too rough with my child, Spider-Man." Both of them looked up and was met with the real Iguana.

"I knew you played a part in this." Paul said. "This guy's scales and tail gave it away."

"Spider-Man and Blite….I wasn't expecting to face you quite yet, but another time." Iguana said as he reached inside a bag he was carrying and tossed smoke grenades on the ground. Paul and Lindsay tried to make their way through the smoke, but they were already gone.

"Where did Iguana get that thing?" Lindsay questioned.

"I don't know. What's that cold blooded lizard up to this time?" Paul said.

…

Iguana

Iguana and the other lizard retreated down to the sewers. It's where Iguana has been hiding out lately. As the two of them went deeper into the sewers, there were others waiting for them.

"I'm back, my children. I was able to find our stray." Iguana said. He was speaking to other reptilian humanoids. It was like there was a tribe. "From simple lizards and reptiles from down here in the sewer, I've made you all better and stronger. Soon, very soon, our time on the surface will come, but there's a certain pretending arachnid that we simply must invite down there. Prepare for the games!" All the lizard creatures followed him like he was a king and these games are ones he will be enjoying.

…

The Next Day

'If Iguana has another scaly friend roaming around New York, this can't be good.' Paul said as he opened up his locker. He knew Iguana was up to no good, but how was he going to stop him.

"Hey, Paul." Paul stopped thinking about it to speak with Harris.

"Hey, Harris. What's up?" Paul questioned.

"I heard the girls were close to an actual fight over you." Harris said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Paul knew this was going to be a drag. Meanwhile, Monica was looking for Paul herself. As she searched through the halls, she noticed Jean and Lindsay were close. You could actually feel the tension between them.

"Do either of you know where Paul is?" Monica asked.

"I think he's by his locker." Jean said.

"Why?" Lindsay said.

"I'm looking to put an end to this whole thing." Monica said. "I say it's time we get an answer out of him of which one of us he wants to date. I like to know before I visit ESU to check out the college today."

"Same here. I'm paying a visit to ESU myself, but I like to know Paul's choice myself." Jean said.

"Same here." Lindsay said. That might be the only thing these three will agree on. All three of them went to confront Paul about this, but as they all looked around the corner, they saw him talking to Harris.

"Harris, I don't really want to talk about this." Paul said.

"I just don't get it." Harris said. "Paul, things are about to get physical between those girls. How come you won't choose one? I get if it's not easy, but things are getting out of hand. Don't you want a girlfriend?" Paul took a deep breath because he was about to say something big.

"Harris, I'm about to tell you something I haven't told anyone." Paul said. "Do you remember how my dad died?"

"Yeah. He got shot." Harris said.

"Yeah, but no one knows is that I actually ran into his murderer earlier that day." Paul said. "He was robbing a small store. I had the chance to stop him, but I didn't because I thought it wasn't my problem. If I did something, if I had done something, perhaps my dad would still be alive."

"Whoa!" Harris said. He never knew Paul was carrying such a heavy burden and neither did the girls. "That's rough, but you couldn't have possibly have knowns something like that was going to happen. What does that have to do with you getting a girlfriend?"

"Don't you get it?" Paul said. "With him gone, I've been given the responsibility to protect my mom and my little brother. If I would have a girlfriend, I would be bringing another person into this and I would have the responsibility to protect that person as well. That's why I'm holding off on getting a girlfriend. I just don't think I'm strong enough." Paul walked away and past the girls without him even noticing. All three of them felt bad that he's been going through so much, holding such a burden, and none of them even noticed. They were really only thinking of themselves. Paul continued down the halls until he felt his spider sense going off. The floor under him broke apart and Iguana shot out like the monster he is. "Iguana?"

"One thing I know about the spider is that he's always close whenever there's trouble." Iguana said as he ripped some lockers out of the wall and tossed them down with students and teachers evacuating the building. Paul hurried to find a safe place to change. "I wonder how long it will take until he shows up."

"Not long at all." Paul said as he was able to change and kick him in the back of Iguana's head. Iguana was able to wrap his tail around Paul's neck and slam him against the wall and down the hall.

"You continue to impress me." Iguana said. "How did you get here so suddenly?"

"I need to keep my own secrets." Paul said as he ran up to him and gave him an uppercut, but Iguana grabbed his arm and slammed him against the ground. "What are you even doing here?"

"Looking for you." Iguana said as he slammed him against the ground again and stomped down on Paul's head. He stomped down again and part of the floor cracked from the pressure and it caused Paul to black out. Some students ran by, but Lindsay saw what was going on and saw Iguana was taking Paul with him. "Surprisingly easy."

"Paul!" Lindsay said as she knew he was in trouble. Iguana retreated down the way he came in. Lindsay made sure the coast was clear and went after them.

…

Paul

"Argh…" Paul groaned as his vision was coming back to him. "My head feels like it got hit by a sledgehammer." Paul was able to pull himself together, but he saw he was in a dungeon-like room and his hands were restraint.

"Awake already?" Paul looked across the room and saw Iguana was facing him.

"What's going on? Where are we? What smells like a rotting bathroom?" Paul said.

"It's my new home away from home." Iguana said as a few of his children came in the room. "It's my own reptilian home and it will soon become an empire when we take over New York."

"Your dreams seem to be as big as you are." Paul said. "So what am I doing down here?"

"It might be good to show who the real top predator is. The iguana or the spider." Iguana said. "I want you to be crushed for all those times you got in my way and we're all going to enjoy it." Iguana and his lizards left the room to get ready for Paul's demise.

"Sounds like it's going to be quite the show." Paul looked up and saw Lindsay in her Blite uniform through a hole in the ceiling.

"Blite! How did you find me?" Paul questioned.

"What do you mean how? I followed of course." Lindsay said. "Let's get you out of here. This whole place is crawling with those lizard freaks."

"Wait. How many did you see?" Paul questioned.

"I don't know. Was I suppose to keep track?" Lindsay said. "It's like there's an entire tribe down here. They've built their own little village down here."

"Iguana's building an army. We have to find a way to get rid of his little army." Paul said.

"How?" Lindsay said.

"We need something that will turn normal lizards back to normal, maybe even change Iguana back to Wesley Walters." Paul said. "Blite, I need you to go to ESU. Iguana worked there before and conducted his research and experiments. His old data must still be there somewhere."

"And what am I suppose to do? Do I look like Einstein?" Lindsay said.

"Good point." Paul said. "You're going to need a science Brainiac to help you."

"Actually, I think I know someone visiting the college who can help." Lindsay said. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go before they even know you're here." Paul said. Lindsay didn't like it, but she agreed to it and left him there knowing there was only one person that can help him.

…

ESU

Just as Jean and Monica said, both of them took a tour around ESU. It wasn't until they were about done that the two of them ran into each other.

"Jean! So how did you're tour go?" Monica asked.

"It went fine." Jean said. It was a little awkward between the two with this whole thing with Paul. Yesterday they were fighting and today they're putting it behind them.

"Jean Gosmin, I presume." Both of them look up a tree and saw Blite up there. "I hear you're quite the science genius. That's good because Spider-Man needs your help."

…

Iguana

Iguana managed to build a coliseum-like building where his lizard servants gathered. Iguana took his place on a throne like a roman emperor. Paul was brought out of his prison and forced into the center.

"Welcome to the main event." Iguana said.

"I have a feeling this will be the only event." Paul said.

"This meddlesome pest has stood in my way before." Iguana said. "Any warrior who is powerful enough to defeat him is worthy to stand by my side and lead our army to rule the surface." All his people cheered for that day. "Release the warriors!" Some of his lizard people came out and were ready to do battle against Paul.

"I sure hope I can hold out long enough for Blite to get back." Paul said.

…

ESU

Lindsay told the girls everything and were doing everything they could to find Dr. Walters research.

"Thanks for helping out, Monica." Jean said as they all searched through notes and computers. "This will go by faster with some extra help."

"You sure this device you plan on making is going to work?" Lindsay said.

"If it does, it should revert all altered lizard DNA back to it's original stasis, even if it's Iguana." Jean said. "To think I wanted to hide this science brain of mine, but it just might save Spider-Man."

"That's right. I almost forgot you tried to hide your big brain. What changed?" Monica asked.

"Paul did. In fact, this whole thing reminds me of when I first saw that monster." Jean said. "I suppose that's also when I started to like Paul."

"Jean, I have to ask. Why do you like Paul so much?" Monica asked.

"At first I didn't." Jean said. "I treated him like Thomas and Amanda did, but that all changed. I saw how brave he was when he tried to fight off the Iguana. He also told me that I shouldn't be a shamed of who I am. Paul turned my whole world around for the better. I guess I started to like him when he did that. What about you, Monica? Why do you like him?"

"He and I did start as friends. I thought he would be like my old man, but I was wrong." Monica said. "I saw that he was kind, caring, considerate, a tough guy, but has a good heart. He's the complete opposite of him. Paul is like my idea of a perfect guy. I also think he has a few secrets and I do like a good mystery."

"Is now really a time to be talking about the guy you like?" Lindsay asked.

"Sorry." Both of them said and got back to work.

'I guess I see what they're both saying.' Lindsay thought. 'Paul changed Jean into a better person and he's Monica's idea of perfect. I like him because I thought he and I are alike when we met. I use to be part of the Rainbow Gang and he saved me from them. I may have broken his trust then, but I've come a long way since. Still, I'm not going to let these two get ahead of me.' Still working, but still finding the time to talk about boys.

…..

Paul

Paul was doing his best to fight the lizards off, but they just kept coming and he wasn't sure how long he can last. One tried to attack him, but he jumped over it and blinded it with webbing. Paul grabbed one by the tail and tossed it into another.

"Time to try out that little trick the old man showed me." Paul said. He jumped in the air and spun as fast as he could shooting webbing everywhere, but it didn't seem to help him out much.

"You're going to need more than fancy tricks to save you this time." Iguana said as more of the lizards came around him. Meanwhile, the girls finished Jean's device and headed to the arena.

"This is as far as you two go." Lindsay said. "I can't let you two risk yourselves like this."

"No way. We're seeing this through to the end." Monica said.

"Besides, I want to see this work." Jean said as she held a container-like device. "We only got one chance at this. We have to make sure they're gathered together and press this red button."

"It sounds like they're all just ahead." Monica said as they got closer to the entrance, but a guard stepped forward and got in there way.

"Go!" Lindsay said as she charged and tackled it down with the girls going on ahead. They managed to make it inside and saw what was going on, but it didn't take long for them to be noticed.

"Intruders!" Iguana said as he dived down to join the fray and headed towards the girls. "You two made a mistake of coming here."

"Leave them alone!" Paul said as he jumped right on him and tried to hold him back.

"Get the women! I'll deal with the spider myself." Iguana said as he tried to fight him off. Some of the lizards came around them.

"Jean, now! Do it now!" Monica said. Jean pressed the button and it unleashed electronic waves that blasted each of the lizard creatures and Iguana himself. All the lizard creatures were turning back to normal and Iguana reverted back to Dr. Walters.

"Wow! Thanks for the save." Paul said. Walters looked around and saw everything of his was ruined.

"NO!" Wesley shouted.

"It's over Walters. Your powers are gone." Paul said.

"I don't think so." Wesley said as he ran to the walls and pressed a hidden switch. When he did, the whole place began to shake. "I'll return one day, Spider-Man." He ran off on his own as the whole place was coming down. Paul wanted to go after him, but he knew he had to get the girls to safety first and all of them got out of there as fast as they could.

…

The Next Day

The school was getting fixed up after Iguana's attack, but everyone was going around as everything was normal.

'I can't believe it.' Paul thought. 'Iguana might actually be gone and the girls actually worked together and saved me. The end of the school year is so hectic.'

"Hi, Paul." Paul turned around and saw Monica.

"Hey, Monica. Is everything okay?" Paul asked.

"Not exactly." Monica said. "Jean, Lindsay, and myself overheard what you told Harris yesterday."

"Oh. You hear all that?" Paul said as he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Yeah." Monica said. "The three of us talked and we're sorry we tried to force this on you. We've decided that we'll wait until you are ready." Paul appreciated that. He might not feel like he's strong enough yet, but one day he will be and he takes pleasure knowing they have his back.


	48. Detect Dating Problems

Crime comes anywhere at any time in New York and that's just what's going on now. A subway train came out from underground, but on the train was Paul with Lindsay and Thomas. All three of them were trying to fight off the Triple Leagues.

"Blite, you holding up okay?" Paul asked with how fast the train was going.

"I think so." Lindsay said.

"Good because I'm going to enjoy beating these hero wannabes." Thomas said. Heat Ray held out his arms and tried shooting at them, but they avoided each of his attacks.

"I'm going for the cargo." Volt said as she tried to fly inside.

"I'm going after her." Paul said as he crawled against the train and went after her. Heat Ray tried to stop him, but Thomas shot a couple webs and pulled him away. Iron charged right at the two, but they both moved out of the way. Volt managed to make it inside the train and was looking around for something among the cargo. With her distracted, she got hit in the back by a crate and knocked off her feet.

"Sorry about that." Paul said. "I know you shouldn't sneak up on a lady, but criminals are usually an exception." Volt tried to get up, but she spotted the small box she was looking for. She turned around and blasted Paul with some electricity and pushed him back.

"Got it." Volt said as she grabbed the box and was about to fly out.

"No you don't." Paul said as he shot out a small web and it hit the box with it being knocked out of Volt's hands and down into the streets.

"No!" Volt said. Paul tried to web her, but she flew right out as the others kept fighting with each other.

"Where is it?" Heat Ray asked.

"Spider-Man got in the way and fell out of the train. It could be anywhere." Volt said.

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Iron suggested and they were in agreement with them jumping right off the train. Paul crawled out of the train and met up with the others.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"They were after something, but I don't know what." Paul said. "Hopefully, Peter will know. Let's get out of here." All of them jumped off the train and didn't seem so concerned about what they were trying to steal. Meanwhile, down in a not so friendly part of the city, a punk was walking through the streets and he looked similar to Paul. This was Frank Cruemin.

"This dump is starting to bug me." Frank said. "What I wouldn't give to trash something good, but it's all about the powered people these days like Spider-Man. I hope something exciting happens." Frank went down a corner, but he saw something glowing and saw the crate Paul shot out and it was open. Frank went to look at it and saw a glowing purple chemical and it seems this is what Frank wanted.

…

Reserved Waters

"Luckily, your mask caught the bar code on the crate." Peter said as he worked on his computer. All three of them wanted to try and figure out what it was that the Triple League was after.

"So what was in it?" Paul asked.

"It seems that train was carrying a dangerous chemical." Peter said. "This chemical could amplify the powers the Triple League have to dangerous levels if they find a way to have it interact safely with their equipment. It can also be highly unstable if not handled carefully."

"And I shot it out of the train to who-knows-where." Paul said.

"So we have to go searching for it?" Thomas questioned. "Awesome. We get to do some hero searching. I love that I get to be a superhero."

"It would be beneficial to find that chemical and turn it in fast." Peter said.

"I can't." Paul said as he was on his way out. "I need to head home. Mom says there's something she wants to talk to me and Mark about and I don't want to keep her waiting. Let me know if you find out anything."

…

Downtown

"That chemical is highly dangerous. You have to find it."

"Don't worry. I do have some dinner plans, but I'm on it." A man said as he ended a call. This man had blonde hair and dressed like a detective. He's just been tasked with finding the missing chemical. He was driving by the streets and was keeping his eye open. "Finding the punk who stole it won't be easy. There doesn't seem to be any specific about the guy people saw who took it." He was driving by when he saw Paul walking down the streets and the area was a place usually bad people hang around. Paul's appearance was similar to who the detective was looking for and decided to pull right over next to him and got Paul's attention.

"Hello? Is there something I can help you with?" Paul asked.

"Yes. I'm Detective Waller." The detective said as he held out his badge. "I need to have a look through that backpack of yours."

"What? No." Paul said.

"Sir, it's a matter of national security and I'm a little pressed for time." The detective said.

"Yeah well I don't like people going through my stuff." Paul said. "Don't you need a warrant for something like that?"

"Kid, I'm not asking." The detective said. "Let me look through or I will contact the police and they will search your entire home." Paul found this whole thing strange, but he went along with it as he held out his bag to the detective. He opened up and dumped everything out of it and all it was just some school supplies. "Okay. I don't see anything."

"What did you think I have?" Paul said as he was cleaning his stuff up. The detective just went back to his car, but Paul glared at him as he drove off. "And people think I'm a freak." The detective looked back at him through his mirror and he his gut was telling him that something was no right about that kid.

…

Paul

"I'm home!" Paul said as he entered his house. "Sorry, I'm a little late. I got held up a little."

"That's okay." Trisha said as she and Mark came in the living room. "You made it home just in time. There's something important I want to talk to the both of you about."

"What did Paul do now?" Mark said.

"Me? How do we know you didn't do anything?" Paul questioned.

"Neither of you are in trouble, but this is something serious." Trisha said as she gestured the two of them to sit down. "I want to talk to you boys about something and I want you to be open about this."

"Is everything okay?" Paul questioned.

"Yes, but I want to know what you two think of this." Trisha said. "I'm aware you two knew that I loved your father so much, but it's been about eight to nine months since he died and I'm sure he would want us to be happy rather than constantly moaning him."

"Mom, where are you going with this?" Mark asked feeling a little nervous.

"I think I'm going to start getting back in the dating game." Trisha said. "In fact, I've already met someone. He and I have been seeing each other for only about a week and he would like to meet the two of you. I just want to know what you think of this."

"I get it, Mom." Paul said. "Dad would want the same thing. It might not be easy, but I think we'll be okay." Trisha looked to Mark and was wondering about him.

"I….I guess I could try, but I at least want to meet him." Mark said.

"Funny you should say that." Trisha said. "He's actually on his way here and is going to join us for dinner." That was when they heard a knock on the door. "That must be him now. You'll like him. He's actually a detective."

"That's funny. I actually ran into one earlier." Paul said as she answered the door.

"Hi, Trisha."

"Brad, I'm glad you made it." Trisha said as she let him in and her sons got to meet him. "These are my sons. The youngest is Mark and the oldest is Paul." Paul saw his face, but he was shocked for it was the very same detective he met earlier.

"I believe we already met." Brad said. Trisha found that strange and talked to Paul in the kitchen. Paul told her what happened earlier.

"He went through your bag?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah. He thought I was hiding something." Paul said. "I don't know what he was looking for, but I didn't have it."

"Brad, could you please come in here?" Trisha said and Brad did what he asked. "My son tells me you went through his bag earlier."

"I did." Brad said. "I was just recently placed in charge of finding a highly unstable chemical. A few witnesses say they saw a teenager take it and you have some similar features to what I was told."

"Yeah, well I don't have it. So you can clear me off your list." Paul said, but Brad didn't seem entirely convinced.

….

The Next Day

"You're Mom's dating again. Good for her." Lindsay said. At school, Paul told Lindsay and Thomas what was going on with Trisha.

"Yeah, but the dude already thinks pretty poorly of me." Paul said. "I think he's under the suspicion that I stole the chemical the Triple League is looking for. Any word about that yet?"

"No, but at least we know someone has it. We just need to find it before something bad happens." Lindsay said. As the two of them walked past the halls, they noticed the science room was opened and saw someone was inside.

"Frank?" Paul said. Frank goes to the same school as Paul and the others, but he's always been a lousy student. So it's surprising to see him doing some research in a classroom. "You know, I don't think you have enough time to get your grades better."

"Get lost. What I'm doing is none of your business." Frank said. Paul and Lindsay decided to just ignore him and went on. Frank kept searching through his science book, but he couldn't make heads or tails of what was inside and he was getting frustrated about it. Frank reached inside his bag and pulled out the chemical he stole. "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to find out." He isn't aware of the trouble he's placing himself and others in.

…

Triple League

"Where could it be?" Heat Ray said as he was working on some adjustments to his armor. "I need that chemical to magnify the power of my suit."

"Calm down. We'll find it." Iron said.

"I'm already beginning to track it, darling." Volt said. "I learned that the chemical slowly becomes unstable when not kept at heated temperatures for a limited time. It only has about another day or so before it explodes. I can track the energy it's giving off."

"Good." Heat Ray said. "Once we have it, we can use it to destroy Spider-Man like how he ruined things for us."

…

Paul

After school Paul headed home to avoid any suspicion from his mother. With him and her new boyfriend being on the wrong foot already, he wants to try and make sure things will be okay for her sake.

"Paul, can we talk?" Mark asked as he entered Paul's room.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"Is it really okay that Mom's dating?" Mark asked. "What if she forgets about Dad?"

"Mark, it's going to be okay." Paul said. "A lot of kids feel the same when their parents are dating. Even if we don't like him, let's try to put up with it for Mom's sake. Besides, she's never going to forget about him. She's just doing what Dad would want and don't you think Dad would want us to be happy."

"I guess." Mark said, but he still didn't sound sure.

"It will be okay. I'll get a snack from the kitchen. I'll grab you something if you want." Paul said. Paul went down the stairs, but he overheard his mother talking with Brad.

"Brad, you really think Paul has something to do with the missing chemical?" Trisha said and Paul was interested. "My own son wouldn't do anything criminal-like. I raised him better than that.

"Look, I'm not questioning your parenting." Brad said. "It's just that I've been at this for a long time and you learned a few things. Teens usually cause trouble because they like it and sometimes they're secretive about it. Besides, I need to find that chemical or else they'll be serious problems."

"But you went through his backpack." Trisha said. "You saw he didn't have the chemical on him."

"He could have just hidden it away somewhere." Brad said. "Trisha, I'm sorry, but your son seems like one of those kids. Not to mention, his appearance is close to what people saw. My gut is telling me he's hiding something and unless it's proven otherwise, I can't drop any suspicions." Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy actually thinks Paul committed a crime. He may have told Mark to put up with him, but he's going to have a hard time doing it himself.

…

The School

"Heads up!" Thomas called out as he and a few friends were passing a football around on the school's field. Some people stayed behind at the school and Frank was one of them. He continued to search for information on the chemical.

"Nothing!" Frank complained. "I thought textbooks had all the answers."

"You're not going to find it in there." Frank looked across the room and saw Heat Ray was in there.

"Who are you?" Frank questioned.

"The one who wants that chemical you have. Hand it over." Heat Ray said.

"Not a chance. This thing seems important. I could do a lot with it." Frank said.

"Have it your way." Heat Ray said as he motioned his hand. Iron came up from behind him and grabbed a hold of Frank. Volt showed herself and had some sparks around her hands. "Now give it."

"You really think you guys are the first to try and steal something from me?" Frank said. He banged his head against Iron and got free. He grabbed the chemical and ran off. He jumped out a window and ran outside, but the three went after him with Ray and Volt shooting at him. The commotion caught the attention of others. Thomas looked ahead and saw Frank had the chemicals on him.

"Uh oh!" Thomas said and reached for his phone.

….

Paul

Paul heard his phone go off and saw Thomas sent him a text. He said he found the chemicals, but the Triple League was closing in on it at the school. This gave Paul an idea to get out of the woods.

"Brad! I think I just found that chemical!" Paul said.

…..

The School

Frank kept running with the chemical in his hands, but Heat Ray blasted close to him and it caused him to trip and drop the chemical. Ray went over and grabbed it.

"It's mine now." Heat Ray said.

"But you won't get to keep it." Thomas changed into Venom and kicked him back. Iron and Volt decided to hold him off as Iron coated himself in metal and Volt had electricity run through her.

"No. Let me." Heat Ray said as he attached the chemical to his gauntlet and it's power was increasing. Ray shot out a powered blast and Thomas got hit really hard that the symbiote practically fell off him. "Amazing!" That was when they heard the police show up with Brad taking the charge.

"Hold it there." Brad called out. "You're surrounded. Just hand over the chemical and no one gets hurt."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Ray said as he started shooting at them and cop cars were getting destroyed. Ray was enjoying his new power. Volt and Iron stayed out of his way until Volt felt some webbing around and she was thrown against Iron with both of them getting electrocuted and knocked out.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's dangerous to play with chemicals?" Heat Ray turned around and saw Spider-Man arrived on the scene.

"Just who I was looking for." Ray said as he tried to blast at Paul, but Paul jumped out of the way and avoided the attack.

"I think the school has suffered enough." Paul said. "Just because it's almost summer vacation doesn't mean it can get trashed." Ray kept trying to shoot at him, but Paul kept trying to stay out of the way. Everyone took cover from the attacks with Paul hiding with Brad. "This isn't good. I can't get close enough without getting blasted."

"Don't worry. I'll draw his attention." Brad said.

"That's insane." Paul said.

"I've got to. I blamed an innocent young man earlier and I need to get those chemicals to make it right." Brad said. "While I keep him distracted, web those chemicals out of him." Paul decided to trust him and let him go. "Come and get me." Ray held out his hand and kept shooting very destructive blasts, but Brad was doing his best to stay out of reach.

"You can't keep running." Ray said as Paul stick to a wall.

"He doesn't need to." Paul said as he webbed the chemicals and pulled it right out of Heat Ray and Heat Ray lost all extra power. Paul swung right down and kicked Heat Ray into the air. He webbed Ray and slammed him against the ground with him getting knocked out. "And you wonder why people say you need to chill."

"Here." Brad said as he held out a container. "Place the chemical in here and it will keep it stable." Paul placed it inside and Brad locked it with the chemical out of danger.

"Hey, here's the idiot who had it in the first place." Thomas said as he recovered and brought Frank over to them.

"So you're the real punk that took it. You're in a lot of trouble. Well, thanks to you, my relationship might be in jeopardy." Brad said and Paul feeling bad for it because he's part of the reason for that.

…..

Trisha

Back at Paul's home, Trisha was doing some work around the house, but Paul could see she was upset about something.

"Mom, can we talk?" Paul said.

"Of course. There's actually something I need to talk to you about, but go ahead." Trisha said as they both had a seat in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm sorry for any trouble I caused between you and Brad." Paul said. "I never meant to. I really do want you to be happy. That's why, despite what he might think of me, I'm going to do my best to get along with him or any guy you go out with any guy for you."

"Thank you, Paul. That means a lot." Trisha said. "However, you're too late. Brad and I already broke up."

"What?! It's not because of me, is it?" Paul asked.

"Well, yes and no." Trisha said. "Even though you proved you were innocent and I knew you were, he still blamed you for that stole chemical. He thought you were some sort of punk that likes trouble. I can't be with someone who would think so poorly of my own son. Paul, you and Mark are always going to come first."

"Thanks, Mom." Paul said.

"You know, I don't think we have to worry about your father being gone." Trisha said. "I see a little more of him in you every day." She hugged her son and Paul hugged back knowing that no matter what, his mother and his family will be happy.


	49. How to be a Hero

"Woo!" Thomas called out as he was swinging through the city with Paul. "I can't believe I never noticed how awesome this was." Thomas has only switched sides for a few days, but he's loving it.

"Easy, Venom." Paul said as the two of them landed on the ledge of a building. "I only agreed to take you out with me on this so you get a better idea of what we do. I appreciate that you want to help out, but you don't seem to be aware of the responsibilities that come with it."

"Where's the fun in that?" Thomas said.

"It's not all about fun." Paul said.

"Chill, Porter. I know what I'm doing, but there's no reason I can't enjoy myself." Thomas said and swung out ahead.

"That's another thing! We use our other identities." Paul said as he tried to catch him. Thomas was enjoying his time as the new Venom, but it seems he has a lot to learn about being a hero. "Venom, you need to get you head in the game. We need to keep our eyes open for any signs of a crime." He would have told him more, but his spider sense was going off. "Trouble." A laser shot and cut both of their webs and they were falling to the ground.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. Both of them shot webs and swung over to a wall for them to stick on. "What was that?"

"I'm guessing it was the floating eye-like things." Paul said as he pointed in the air and saw multiple small flying machines and they were all locked on the two spiders. All of them started firing at them, but they both jumped out of the way.

"We get to fight robots? Cool!" Thomas said.

"Careful. We don't know what these things are or what they want." Paul said.

"All I need to know is that we need to smash them if they're looking for a fight." Thomas said. He was able to web one and swung it against another with them smashing together. Some chased after Paul and tried to shoot at him, but Paul turned around and shot a few webs that hit the small machines and blinded them. With no sight, the machines smashed into a building.

"What are these things and where did they come from?" Paul questioned.

"I don't know, but it's fun to smash them." Thomas said as he landed on a roof as some of them surrounded him. "Check out my new trick." Thomas released tendrils from his suit and smashed them around.

"I don't think you should be showing off." Paul said as he swung over and grabbed a hold of one. He tossed it against a roof and it got broken. "Maybe we should take one of these so we can….." He didn't finish as he saw Thomas smash that one and every last one.

"That was fun!" Thomas said.

"You dope. I was going to say we should take one to find out what they are and where they came from." Paul said.

"I don't see how much that's going to help now with them in pieces." Thomas said. Paul smacked himself in the head as he saw he's got his work cut out with Thomas.

…

A Hidden Lab

"This is certainly interesting." Those small robots were sent by someone in a hidden lab. Entering that lab was Master himself.

"Dr. Senner, how is your research coming?" Master questioned.

"Very well, sir." A little light showed that Senner was in a new body. It was completely white and robotic with a blue screen that showed his face. Ever since Iguana betrayed Senner, Senner's body was greatly damaged and needed to be repaired.

"It seems you're handling your new body well." Master said.

"Yes. I do desire revenge on Spider-Man and Iguana for doing this to me, but that time will come." Senner said. "One more thing. I actually prefer to be called Circuit now that I have this new body. I have also discovered something with my drones." He pulled up a video that his drones caught and showed some of the images he caught of Thomas.

"What am I looking at?" Master said.

"It would seem Spider-Man has a new friend with more unusual powers than him." Circuit said.

"Really?!" Master said.

"I don't know who he is, but I think we have a new target." Circuit said.

…

Reserved Waters

"What do you think?" Paul said.

"I say we're lucky that your masked was able to capture some images after Thomas smashed those drones." Peter said as he looked over some images Paul caught in his mask. "It might be for the best. Those things could have had surveillance in them."

"Who do you think sent them?" Paul questioned.

"Hard to say. I'll try to do some analyzing and see if I can get match with some of the tech from your enemies." Peter said.

"Unbelievable!" Thomas said.

"It's not that bad." Paul said, but when Paul turned to him, he saw he was referring to something on his phone.

"That jerk on the Daily Bugle is saying I'm a menace now. Do I look like a menace?" Thomas said. "Doesn't this guy know a hero when he sees one?"

"Just ignore whatever it is he's saying." Paul said. "Mr. Jamesith is just blowing hot air is all. Besides, he's got issues with people who hide their identities. He really isn't someone we should be worried about."

"I'm a hero. I want to be seen as a hero." Thomas said as if he wasn't really listening.

"Some people will. Thomas, we should really focus on figuring out who sent these drones." Peter said.

"I'll show them." Thomas said. "I'm going out as Venom and doing nothing, but good stuff. I'll show how much of a hero." Thomas just walked out without even hearing any objections.

"I'm starting to think working with Thomas is a bad idea." Paul said. "He doesn't know anything about being a hero."

"Neither did you when you first started out." Peter said. "He has his phone on him. If he runs into trouble, I'm sure he'll contact us."

"I get that, but he just doesn't seem to know what he's doing. He's treating it like it's some sort of game." Paul said.

"Give him time. He'll learn." Peter said. "One thing all superheroes have in common is that they all start out somewhere and it usually takes a pretty big situation for them to learn how serious being a hero can be. Just give him a chance." Paul sure hoped so or else the symbiote might take over Thomas again. Someone could even try to take the power of the symbiote for their own.

…..

Thomas

Thomas swung through the city to try and find people to help. Wanting to prove that he is a real hero, he's going to take whatever he can.

"Let's see. Where is there trouble that needs me to stop?" Thomas said as he looked around. He looked down and saw an old lady in need of helping crossing the street. "I was expecting supervillains, but a real hero helps anyone." Thomas swung down to the lady. "Let me help you kind lady." He reached out for her, but she hit him with her cane.

"Keep your hands off me! I don't want charity! I don't want a creepy person like you to help me!" The old lady said as she beat on him.

"Ow! Stop it!" Thomas said as he grabbed the cane, but it seemed like he was harassing a poor old lady to others. "Gotta go!" Thomas just got out of there as fast as he could. He saw a cat that need help getting down from a tree. "Here kitty, kitty."

"Meow!" The cat went berserk with Thomas near and tried scratching his face. That didn't go so well either. He made one more attempt when someone was trying to steal a purse.

"Just give it!" The thief said as he made a run for it, but Thomas shot a web to trip him and snatch the bag back.

"Here you go." Thomas said as he handed the lady her purse, but she smacked him with it.

"Keep away from you me." The lady said and ran off.

"Is that how you say thank you?!" Thomas called out. Three strikes and you're out. Thomas wasn't doing so well and went to the top of a building to do some thinking. "I don't get it. I'm doing a lot of good. How come people don't see that?" Thomas was starting to have doubts until he heard his phone go off. He had the symbiote pull it out of his costume for to answer and saw it was Paul. "Hey."

"Hey, Thomas. Just checking to see how this little quest of yours is going." Paul said.

"Terrible. People attack me instead of me beating the bad guys." Thomas said.

"It's not about doing good things to get acknowledge. If you really intend on being a hero, you need to know that there will be some ups and downs to it." Paul said.

"Yeah, but I want the ups and more." Thomas said.

"So you don't like that you're being put down." Thomas heard a strange voice. He turned around and was met with Circuit.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm afraid there's no time for introductions." Circuit said as his hand opened up. He held it out and it shot electricity with Thomas getting zapped until he blacked out and dropped his phone with Paul hearing what was going on.

…

Paul

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Paul said, but there wasn't any response. "Something happened."

"I'll track his phone." Peter said as he got to work to try and track Thomas' phone. As soon as Peter got a location, Paul swung there as fast as he could. However, once he got there, all he found was the phone on the roof and him wondering where Thomas went.

…..

Thomas

"Wake up. I want you to wake up." Thomas was starting to pull himself together. He opened his eyes, but he saw he was in restraints in a lab.

"What is this? Where am I?" Thomas said as he looked around and was met with Circuit and Master.

"So this is the new spider that everyone is talking about?" Master said. "He certainly does look a lot like Spider-Man and the abilities are similar. If I may ask, who are you?"

"You can call me Venom." Thomas said, but he recognized Master. "Wait. I remember you. You use to be that decent political dude."

"It's called politician." Master said. "Although, ever since my secret was exposed last Valentine's Day, it gives me time to focus on building my criminal empire."

"So what do you want with me?" Thomas asked.

"We want to know what you are." Circuit said as he moved a scanner over Thomas. As looked over some data, he was fascinated with what he was seeing. "Amazing. I'm actually picking up the trace of two lifeforms here. His suit is actually alive."

"It is?" Master questioned.

"Yes. It's flexible and light like most liquids, but it's as strong as steel." Circuit said.

"Very interesting." Master said. "You don't mind answering a few questions, do you, Mr. Venom? Starting with the fact that what is your suit exactly?"

"I'm not telling you creeps anything." Thomas said.

"I highly recommend you reconsider." Master said. "If you refuse to tell us what we want, but it turns out it's your suit that has all the power, we won't have much of a reason to keep whoever you are under it."

"And I highly recommend you let me go before I turn that freaky yellow eye of yours black and blue." Venom said.

"Terrific. Another comedian like Spider-Man." Master complained.

"I've got this." Circuit said as he reached for a knob on the restraints and Thomas got electrocuted. "We'll get answers out of him." The symbiote acted out from the treatment and lashed at the two that knocked both of them down.

"Whoa. Easy." Thomas whispered.

"Fascinating." Circuit said. "His suit seems to be protecting him. I don't know what this thing is exactly, but I can't wait to find out. I'm so glad my drones found you."

"You're drones?!" Thomas said. "You mean you were the one that sent those things to attack me and Spidey?"

"Yes." Circuit said. "I originally sent them to go after Spider-Man, but they found you with him. I can't wait to learn all your secrets." Circuit and Master prepared for any and all experiments with Thomas feeling pitiful.

'I can't believe this.' Thomas thought. 'Paul was right. I'm not acting like a hero. If I did, I would have seen this coming. I ignored the problem and was too focused on my own selfish wants.' He was feeling sorry for himself, but he can't let that get in the way. 'No. Porter wouldn't let this stop him and neither will I.' "Can't stick around to play twenty questions. I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere." Master said.

"I beg to differ." Thomas said. The symbiote slithered itself around the restraints and crushed them so he can get free. He shot a couple black webs and webbed the two to the wall. "So long." Thomas swung his way over to a vent and started to crawl out.

"Don't just stick there." Master said. "I gave you that robot body so you can also fight. Get after him."

"I'm on it." Circuit said as he used a laser inside him and cut through the webs. "He isn't going to get very far." He activated thrusters in his back and flew after him. Thomas moved as fast as he could through the vents and soon found one that led outside. He knocked the vent opened and was about home free.

"I'm out." Thomas said.

"I don't think so." Circuit came from right behind him and smashed Thomas right out the building. Circuit had his chest opened up and dropped miniature bombs around Thomas with all of them exploding. Thomas was about to crash into the ground, but the symbiote stretched out and swung him to safety at the last moment.

"Nice catch. I guess you aren't so bad either." Thomas said as he got back up.

"You continue to fascinate me." Circuit said as he flew down. "You and that thing act as if you're one, but you think differently. I can't wait to see more." Circuit opened up his hand and shot electricity, but Thomas was doing his best to dodge the attacks. "Come on. Show me more."

"I'll show you a thing or two." Circuit turned around and was met with a strong kick by Paul. Paul swung around and landed next to Thomas.

"How did you get here so fast?" Thomas asked.

"Web swinging, the only way to travel." Paul said. "I was able to find you because I wasn't that far when I heard the explosions."

"Spider-Man? Perfect." Circuit said.

"Who…or what are you?" Paul said.

"You don't remember me?! I'm Dr. Senner. I work for Master, but I go by Circuit now." Circuit said.

"Oh yeah!" Paul said as he was starting to remember. "What's with the robotic makeover?"

"You did this to me. You and Iguana. You might have destroyed my body, but my brilliant mind continues to live." Circuit said. "I plan to have my revenge and I can't think of a better time than right now." He continued to shoot electricity at the two of them.

"If he's mechanic, I don't think he should have this in it." Thomas said as he shot some webbing and clogged Circuit's machinery.

"You really think that can stop me?" Circuit said.

"Yeah. We do." Paul said as he got behind him and webbed the thrusters on his back. Paul yanked with all his strength and they ripped right off with Circuit falling on the ground. "Technically, you are alive. So we're not going to turn you to scrap. Just call it quits and turn yourself in." Paul said.

"Never to you!" Circuit said. "I still have plenty of tricks, but they'll have to wait for another day." Some vents opened up around him and created a smokescreen.

"Hey!" Thomas called out as he jumped in to try and stop him, but all he hit was ground. The smoke cleared away and Circuit was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Forget him. Let's just get out of here before we get blamed for what happened here." Paul said and swung into the air with Thomas following. When both of them made it to the rooftops, both of them removed their masks when they were in the clear. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Thomas said. "I should have listened to you. I acted like a real idiot and got caught. I may not be much of a hero now, but I want to get better."

"I think you're making a good step forward." Paul said. "Peter was right. You just needed a chance and see how serious this is. A real hero also makes mistakes, but learns from them. Even if you put yourself down, you won't let that stop you. I think you'll make a great hero."

"Really?!" Thomas said and was glad to hear that. "Thanks." He held out his hand and Paul took it. Thomas may have a lot to learn about being a hero, but he's learning and he'll be ready for next time.


	50. Amazon Apprentice

Crime never seems to stop in New York, but there are some crimes that require just one to fight and that's what's going on. Lindsay in her Blite suit was fighting off some thugs. One tried to hit her, but she deflected it and kicked him right in the back of his head.

"Don't any of you boys know how to show a girl a good time?" Lindsay questioned. Another tried to attack her, but she stomped on his foot and drove his knee right in the gut. The last one tried as well, but she gave him an uppercut. She flipped to her hands and placed her legs around his head and knocked him to the ground. "Sorry, but there's really only one man that can keep up with me." Lindsay made her way out of the alleyway.

"Interesting." Someone was watching her fight and that someone was Elisa the Amazon. "She's more skilled than I thought. Perhaps I can convince her to be on the side she should be on."

…...

The Next Day

Lindsay decided to take a walk through the park since it was a nice enough day. She looked ahead and soon spotted Paul hanging back.

"Hey, Paul." Lindsay said.

"Hey. So is there a reason you asked me to come out here?" Paul asked.

"What? Can't two friends just take a nice stroll through the park together?" Lindsay said. "I thought that since there's only a couple weeks of school left, we could spent some time together before summer. Get ahead on our relaxing."

"Lindsay, you know that we hardly get a chance to relax knowing trouble could show up at any moment." Paul said.

'I know that, but you can't blame a girl for wanting to be alone with the man she likes.' Lindsay thought. 'I plan on having a summer romance.' Both of them just walked through the park enjoying some peace and quiet, but that all changed when they heard some sort of explosion.

"What was that?" Paul questioned.

"It sounded like it was outside the park." Lindsay said. "Fine. You were right. A hero's work is never done." Both of them took cover behind some trees and bushes so they could change into their costumes.

…..

Downtown

A construction crane that hangs on a building was starting to go out of control. The worker inside it tried to get it under control, but he was failing at it. With the crane going out of control, the metal beam it was holding was swinging dangerously around and it was smashing into other buildings. The people down below tried to move out of the way, but it wasn't looking good until Paul came in and made a net with his webs to catch the debris.

"That's something you don't see every day." Paul said.

"I'm all for making work a little more exciting, but I think that guy might be taking it a little too far." Lindsay said.

"Help the worker and shut that thing down. I'll try to keep people from getting smashed." Paul said as they both made their way up.

"Paul, do you read me?" Peter said. "I'm watching a live fee of what's happening. You're going to need to use your brain on this one or you're going to do more harm than good."

"In other words, do what you tell me to do." Paul said.

"Exactly." Peter said. "Start by webbing that beam that's swinging around with a series of web lines on multiple sides and angles. Keeping it in place is key to getting everything under control."

"On it." Paul said as he launched a ton of webbing on the beam and some buildings to try and keep it in place. Meanwhile, the worker inside the crane couldn't do anything to stop the machine from going crazy. Lindsay was able to make it to the top and knocked on the glass to get his attention.

"Hi. What seems to be the problem?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know! It's going crazy!" The worker said. Lindsay saw this was a serious problem and needed to get the worker out of there before he got hurt. Lindsay pulled the door open and yanked him out. She placed him on the ladder for him to climb down and took the seat. "What are you going to do?" Lindsay looked around and didn't know how to work the controls.

"I'll just fix it the way I fix the television." Lindsay said and pulled out her shoe. She smashed it against the controls and it caused the whole thing to break and stop functioning. "Who says the simple ways aren't the best ways?"

"Nice!" Paul said as he swung over. "Hope the block doesn't mind I put a little spider home away from home." He was referring to the giant web he set up to stop the beam from swinging. "What happened with this thing?"

"No clue." Lindsay said. Paul looked around to find the problem, but it ended up being obvious.

"I don't think that's suppose to be in there." Paul said. Lindsay took a look and saw there was a dagger wedge in the crane's motor.

"There's a note." Lindsay said as they saw one on the hilt. Lindsay reached for it and pulled the note right out to read it. "It's for me. Someone wants to meet me at Madison Square Garden and to come alone."

"Someone caused this to give you that? It has to be a trap of some sorts." Paul said.

"Perhaps, but at least we'll know who did this." Lindsay said.

"I'm going with you." Paul said.

"It says I have to come alone." Lindsay said. "Don't worry, sweets." She said as she caressed him under his chin. "If I do something stupid, you can punish me later." She jumped down and headed out on her own.

"She is certainly something else." Paul said.

…..

Madison Square Garden

Lindsay arrived at the square as arrived at the top of the sports arena and she was looking around for her mysterious caller. So far, she doesn't see anyone that could have called her here.

"I'm glad to see you made it." Lindsay turned around and was met with Elisa.

"I remember you. You're that amazon lady. Liza, right?" Lindsay questioned.

"It's Elisa."

"So you were the one that made the crane go crazy? Why would do that?" Lindsay questioned.

"A way of getting your attention." Elisa said. "I've seen you in action. I've been watching you. I've seen your abilities, your strengths, it's all impressive. We might be on opposite ends, but I'm starting to like you."

"Uh….I actually have my eyes on someone else and I don't swing that way." Lindsay said.

"That's not what I meant." Elisa said. "What I mean is that I see so much potential in you. I know you fight alongside Spider-Man and you did with the Rainbow Gang for a while, but I can free you from all that."

"Free me? Spider-Man already freed me from the Rainbow Gang." Lindsay said. "What exactly are you talking about here?"

"I want to make you my apprentice." Elisa said.

"Your apprentice?" Lindsay questioned.

"I could teach you so much." Elisa said. "You might think you're close to those male friends of yours, but you're not. Everyone will always think the male is the dominant one. I'm offering you the chance to step into the spotlight yourself. Step ahead of Spider-Man and this new spider. I'm not your enemy, Blite. I can be your friend."

"And what makes you think I want to go back to the criminal ways?" Lindsay said. "I'm done with that life."

"I'm not a criminal. I'm a liberator." Elisa said. "There will always be men who believe women are inferior to them. We can change the shape of the world with our combined abilities. I'm not expecting an answer. I'm just saying that I want you to think about it." Elisa moved over to the edge, but she looked back and gave Lindsay a smirk with hopes that she'll take the offer before she dived off. Lindsay really didn't know what to think.

…

Reserved Waters

"She wants to make you her apprentice?" Paul questioned. Lindsay met up with Peter and Paul at the retirement home and told them everything.

"A little crazy, don't you think?" Lindsay said.

"Not quite." Peter said. "Elisa is looking for someone she can teach. She saw that you can handle yourself pretty well."

"Yeah, but let's not forget this is Elisa we're talking about." Paul said. "She takes women's equal rights to a dangerous level."

"Perhaps, but all she's really doing is standing up for what she believes in." Peter said. "I do agree that she does take extreme measures."

"She once tried to poison all the men in the city." Paul said. "Lindsay, you're not seriously thinking of joining her, are you?"

"Of course not. Well…." Lindsay said as she actually sounded unsure.

"Lindsay, you can't." Paul said. "You made a lot of progress when you decided to quit the Rainbow Gang. If you join forces with Elisa, you'll be back where you were when we first met."

"I just need to clear my head and think." Lindsay said. She didn't even talk about it with Paul as she left and that made Paul worried.

"She isn't serious about joining forces with Elisa, is she? She can't." Paul said. "I don't want to have to end up fighting her."

"Calm down, Paul. Elisa must have said something that made Lindsay think about it." Paul said as he stood up. "How about you and I go get some dinner? You and I can talk about it there." Paul didn't quite get what there was to talk about.

…

The Diner

"Here you go, Paul and Mr. Parker." Jessica said as she handed them their food. "Nice to finally meet the famous Peter Parker."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Peter said.

"Thanks, Jessica." Paul said. Jessica walked away and let those two talk. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I still wanted to talk about this offer Elisa made Lindsay." Peter said. "Do you really think Lindsay is going to take that offer?"

"I would like to think not. Where are you going with this?" Paul said.

"Lindsay's a lot like someone else I knew. Do you remember when I told you about Felicia Hardy?" Peter asked.

"The Black Cat?" Paul questioned. "Yeah. You told me that before. The Black Cat was a cat burglar, but she went straight because of you. She wanted to your partner?"

"More than partners." Peter said with a smug look.

"Your girlfriend?" Paul questioned, but Peter still kept that look on his face and Paul was getting an idea on what he was talking about. "Whoa!"

"Heh. There was time we weren't even dating and yet we…." "Whoa!" Paul interrupted.

"I do not need to hear this part. What's you point?" Paul said.

"Lindsay's a lot like Felicia." Peter said. "They both might be a little troubling, but they're both good people in the end. I had faith in Felicia. So you should have some faith in Lindsay and she'll make the right decision." Paul would like to think so, but that doesn't mean he can't worry.

…

Lindsay

Lindsay changed into her Blite costume. She moved from one building to the next until night came. She didn't know why she was even considering the offer. It's not like she's in the shadow of Paul, but she still can't stop thinking about it.

"It seems my offer has you doing some thinking." Blite turned around and was met with Elisa again. "Does that mean you'll take it?"

"No." Lindsay said. "At least…..I know I shouldn't, but I don't know why I'm tempted."

"That's because somewhere inside you know I'm right." Elisa said. "You know that as long as Goldberg and the Rainbow Gang is out there, you'll never be free. Not to mention people look at you and your friends and they probably think Spider-Man is the like the leader. I'm offering you to be free from that."

"But I know he doesn't look at it that way." Lindsay said. "I never once thought about it like that either."

"Perhaps or perhaps you just didn't know you knew. It must have appeared in the back of your mind." Elisa said. "Don't you think it's time you step into the light? Show the world what you can really do rather than be known with who you're associated with. Even with that crane, people only saw Spider-Man. His presentation was bigger and better than yours. I can help you improve. What do you say?" Lindsay may not have thought about it like that before, but now she is and it's getting the better of her.

….

Paul

Paul started swinging through the city to try and find Lindsay. He needed to catch Elisa before Lindsay decides to join her. Paul kept swinging until he heard his phone go off and saw he got a text from Blite.

"Spider-Man, meet me near the Empire State Building. Blite."

"She addresses me as Spider-Man and herself as Blite? This can't be good." Paul said.

…

Empire State Building

Paul swung his way over to one of the most famous buildings in the city. He looked around to see where Lindsay could be. He swung around over to another side and soon spotted her just standing there.

"There you are." Paul said as he landed near her. "Is everything okay? What is this about?"

"This." Lindsay said and surprised him by tackling him down. Lindsay straddled him and grabbed a hold of his wrists to keep him down.

"Please don't tell me you called me here just to make a move on me. I think you're being too direct." Paul said.

"Really? I think it worked out pretty well." Paul was surprised to see Elisa walking up behind Lindsay.

"I told you it would work." Lindsay said.

"So you did. Nicely done." Elisa said.

"I can't believe this." Paul said. "You actually joined forces with her?" Elisa pulled out a sword and was ready to finish the job.

"That's right. She did because she's ready to take her abilities to a new level." Elisa said.

"Nothing personal, Spidey." Blite said as she looked down at him and winked. That indicated what she was doing with Paul. "Let me just hold him down so he doesn't' try anything….like this!" She moved his arms behind her and Paul shot a webs that latched on Elisa. Paul pulled her over and Lindsay kicked her right back.

"Nice. Now get off me." Paul said.

"Aw! This just feels right." Lindsay said, but she did what he asked and they both got up. "Sorry about that, but I needed to have her think I was on her side."

"You tricked me?" Elisa said. "That was a big mistake." She charged at the both of them and swung her sword, but they both jumped out of the way.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with toys like that?" Paul said as he webbed the sword and tried to pull it out of her hands, but Elisa had other plans. She moved towards him and actually managed to wrap Paul with his own webs. When he was tied up, she kicked him off his feet. "This is embarrassing."

"Now to smite you!" Elisa said as she raised her sword, but Lindsay interfered and kicked her back.

"Did you really just say that? No one talks like that anymore." Lindsay said. Elisa treated her like her enemy and kept trying to attack her with her sword.

"Why do you defend him?" Elisa said. "What about everything I told you? Were you just acting?"

"I was actually tempted, but not enough." Lindsay said as she grabbed Elisa's arm and tossed her back. "It's going to take a lot for me to turn my back on my lover."

"Don't call me that because we're not lovers." Paul said. Lindsay charged right at Elisa and jumped with her kicking Elisa back and near the edge.

"It's over, Elisa. I'm not working with you and not any time will I change." Lindsay said.

"We'll see." Elisa said. She dived off the edge. When Lindsay ran over to look down, Elisa already was long gone.

…

Reserved Waters

"So you tricked her to get close enough to take her down?" Peter said as Lindsay and Paul just finished going over everything that just happened. "You should have at least told us that's what you were planning."

"It was last minute." Lindsay said. "I'm not going to lie. I actually was tempted to join her."

"I'm sorry, Lindsay. I had a little doubt, but I should have known better." Paul said. "What made you decide to refuse?"

"I just thought what you would have thought." Lindsay said. "You would have been against the whole thing. I told you that I wanted to be a hero like you. Elisa might have good intentions, but she's going at it the wrong way."

"It's just as I told you, Paul." Peter said. "You really are a lot like an old friend of mine known as Felicia Hardy. You and she might cause some trouble, but you both have good hearts."

"The Black Cat, huh? Paul mentioned her once before." Lindsay said.

"You and she would have made great friends." Peter said.

"We do appear to have a lot in common." Lindsay said as she walked over to Paul and caressed his face. "Like how we're both attracted to spiders." She kissed his cheek and walked out with Paul wondering how to handle a girl like her.

"Does it ever get any easier with girls like that?" Paul asked.

"Nope." Peter said.


	51. Amanda's Payback

Summer vacation is nearly upon New York and everyone was excited about that. None more excited than the students at Midtown High. Until then, classes went on as usual. That's just what was going on as the bell rang and students were exciting their classrooms.

"Oh man. Summer cannot get here fast enough." Jean said. "Pauli, do you have any plans for summer vacation?"

"Not really. I'll probably be too busy trying to get pics of Spider-Man and his friends for the news." Paul said.

"So I was thinking we could hit Malibu in Los Angeles and try that new fancy restaurant on the other side of Manhattan." Jean and Paul looked ahead and saw Amanda with Ray and it seemed like they were making summer plans. Although, Ray didn't look that happy as he was carrying Amanda's books.

"Hey, Amanda. Making plans for vacation?" Jean said.

"That's right, Jean." Amanda said, but noticed Paul was close by. "Do you mind, freak? We're talking here."

"Amanda, cut that out." Jean said.

"Anyway, Ray and I are going to have such an extravagant vacation." Amanda said as she was pretending Paul wasn't there. Paul looked at Ray and saw he looked more miserable than excited.

"You okay, Ray? You don't seem so thrilled about any of this." Paul said.

"Well…." "He's fine." Amanda said before Ray could even tell the truth.

"It's really none of your concern anyway. How about you just mind your own business for once?" Amanda said. "I'm not going to let you mess up my relationship like you did with Jean and Thomas."

"Amanda, I dumped Thomas based on my own choices." Jean said.

"How does Ray feel about this?" Paul asked.

"He's fine. I said mind your own business." Amanda said as she was getting in his face. "You're getting on my last nerve, but I'm not letting you ruin our plans." Paul just pushed her aside to talk to Ray.

"Ray, I know you and I aren't really friends, but this is getting ridiculous." Paul said. "Amanda's been pushing you around, taking advantage of you. Don't you think it's time you put your foot down?"

"Please. Ray's happy. He's lucky to be dating me." Amanda said, but her high and mighty attitude has been getting on Ray's last nerve.

"No. Porter's right." Ray said and Amanda was shocked. "This relationship has been one sided. It's always been your way and I'm really sick of it. I never realized how much of a stereotypical cheerleader you are, acting like you're better than everyone else. I'm starting to hate it." He said as he placed Amanda's own books in her own hands. "We're done."

"What?! You can't dump me!" Amanda said.

"I think I just did." Ray said and walked away with his head held high. Amanda glared right at Paul blaming him for this.

"You! You're a virus! You're trying to destroy the social order of how things should be." Amanda said.

"People make their own choices, Amanda." Paul said. "How about you stop blaming others and actually wake up to the real world?" Paul walked away himself. Jean saw Amanda was plenty mad and might be best to give her some space.

…..

Next Class

Amanda was so mad at Paul, continually blaming him for the breakup, that she drew pictures of him in trouble rather than taking notes. Jean may not like how Amanda treats Paul, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care for her feelings.

"Pauli, don't you think that you were a little hard on Amanda back there?" Jean asked.

"Amanda needs to get off that throne she's placed herself on." Paul said. "I know she's your friend, but even you have to admit that her personality is a major pain."

"I know, but I don't think something like this will help." Jean said.

"Only time will tell." Paul said. He didn't regret standing up for Ray like that, but he could still feel Amanda's eyes burning through the back of his head.

…

Amanda

"That Porter." Amanda complained as she was on her way home. "Who does he think he is? He should have learned his place. What could have made Jean or anyone even talk to him." Amanda walked down an alley, but that was a mistake as three people came up from behind her.

"You're in the wrong alley." Amanda looked up to where she was going and saw the three guys of the Rainbow Gang in her path. Amanda backed away, but Blue grabbed her from behind where the rest were.

"Looks like we got a cheerleader." Yellow said.

"What would you be doing in this part of the neighborhood?" Orange said.

"Hang on. Aren't you those lowlife punks called the Rainbow Gang? Lousy name and terrible fashion choice." Amanda said.

"I would be careful who you make fun of if I were you." Red said as he reached for his sword. "We were just passing through ourselves, hoping to find a good place to trash, but I guess a teen might have a little on her." Amanda saw she was in trouble, but that was when an idea came to her.

"Wait. Maybe you guys can help me." Amanda said. "I'm sure a rough group like yourselves will surely help Porter learn his place."

"Who?" Green said.

"Who cares? Why should we care about your problems?" Red said.

"You want Spider-Man, don't you?" Amanda said and that got their attention. Red walked over to her.

"Keep talking." Red said.

…..

Goldberg

Goldberg was in his own office and was looking over some of the news. He read as villain after villain was beaten by Spider-Man. On top of that, Master and White Streak are still out there and are seeking the same as him, control over New York.

"There must be some way to eliminate all these pests." Goldberg complained. Then, he heard his intercom go off.

"Sir, it's Red. We have a visitor that says she can help us get Spider-Man." Hearing that was beneficial to Goldberg.

"Please come in." Goldberg said. The doors to his office open and Red walked in and Amanda was with him. "Hello there. Who might this be?"

"My name is Amanda Aller. I got to Midtown High."

"And you will help us get Spider-Man? Young lady, you must know who we are." Goldberg said. "You be risking yourself going to jail for associating with us."

"Let's add that to part of our deal. You don't say a thing about me helping you and I help you get Spider-Man." Amanda said.

"Why would you want to help us with that?" Goldberg questioned.

"All I really want is to teach this guy who goes to my school a lesson." Amanda said. "If you Spider-Man to do it, fine. I don't care."

"And what could you possibly have or know that would help us?" Goldberg said.

"The boy I'm talking about is named Paul Porter." Amanda said. "I just want you guys to like threaten him around, not hurt him. He's the one who takes photos of Spider-Man. He's the only one that does. He must have some connection to Spider-Man since he's the only one who can get a photo of him."

"Really?!" Goldberg said. "You think they're allies? You think that Spider-Man might come to his rescue."

"Even if he doesn't, Spider-Man wouldn't resist helping someone, right?" Amanda said.

"My dear, I think you have a future as an evil genius if you wanted." Goldberg said.

…..

Paul

"Looking good here." Paul said as he was looking over some photos of himself as Spider-Man to turn in. "Maybe I can get a raise seeing as how I'm able to be a full-time photographer for the summer."

"Porter!" Paul turned around and noticed Ray was behind him and coming in his direction.

"Ray? This is strange. You're actually talking to me out of school." Paul said.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Ray said. "You probably helped me by getting out of the worst relationship I'll probably ever have."

"It was nothing." Paul said.

"You said so yourself that we're not really friends, but Jean really likes you and Thomas tells me you and he are actually on good terms." Ray said. "Maybe you're not so bad so if you want to hang, it's cool with me."

"Thanks, but not much between us really has to change Ray." Paul said. Paul would have kept talking about this, but Paul's spider sense was alerting him of danger, but he didn't see anything.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked. That was when a few metal balls rolled over to them. They both released gas clouds that surrounded the two of them. Both of them were having trouble breathing and were feeling woozy until they both passed out. Red and Green walked through wearing gas masks.

"What do we do about the other one?" Green asked.

"Take him with us." Red said. "Perhaps the more hostages we have, the better our chances of Spider-Man showing up."

…..

"Augh. What happened?" Paul could hear voices again. His senses was starting to come back to him and he tried to get up. Ray was the first thing we saw when he woke up.

"Ray? What happened? Where are we?" Paul said.

"I don't know." Ray said. Paul was able to get on his feet, but they both saw they were in a cage inside someone's fancy living room. "I don't think I want to." They heard the doors open up and saw the Rainbow Gang with Goldberg.

"So you two are finally awake." Goldberg said.

"Goldberg and the Rainbow Gang? What do you freaks want?" Paul questioned.

"Hold that thought. Miss, please come in and tell us if this is the right guy." Goldberg said. They cleared the way and showed Amanda was there. Both the guys were surprised to see her, but she was surprised to see Ray.

"Ray!" Amanda said as she went over to him, but her hands got shocked from when she touched the bars.

"Amanda, what's going on?" Ray said.

"You dopes. I just wanted Paul in here." Amanda said. "Why is Ray in here?"

"Amanda, what is this about?" Paul said.

"You asked for this, Porter." Amanda said. "You've been messing with the order of school for a long time. These guys are going to show you what happens to guys like you."

"Are you crazy? You work for villains to prove a point?" Ray said.

"Ray, I didn't want you to get involved in this. I'm just sick of Porter messing everything up." Amanda said.

"Back up. Why would these guys even care about this?" Porter said.

"She tells us you're the one who takes pictures of Spider-Man." Purple said. "How about you just tells us where we can find that spider? It beats waiting around for him to show up."

"You better just do it." Amanda said. "That is unless you want to see what these guys can do. Now, let Ray out of there and we'll be on our way." Amanda was acting like she was in charge, but that was a mistake. Green and Blue grabbed her with Yellow pressing a switch on the wall that opened the cage and she was tossed in with it closing. "What are you doing?"

"You have a devious mind, but you misunderstood." Goldberg said. "I do not take orders. I give them. Besides, the more hostages we have, the more likely Spider-Man will show up." All of them left the room with the three of them in there.

"I always knew you were demented, Amanda, but even I wouldn't think you work with criminals." Paul said.

"Don't blame me. I wouldn't have to do something like this if you would have just minded your own business in school and talk to your own social group. Not that you have one." Amanda said.

"No. Amanda, this is your fault." Ray said.

"Ray, I didn't want you to get dragged in this." Amanda said. "I know you dump me, but let's just talk about this." She tried to explain, but Ray wasn't really listening. While those two were arguing, Paul was trying to find some way to escape.

"Took my phone. I can't contact Peter or the others." Paul whispered. "Okay. Time to use your head." Paul looked around for anything that might help. "If only I can reach the switch. Wait! I can!" Paul made sure Ray and Amanda weren't looking. He shot a web and managed to hit the switch, but the cage wouldn't open. That was when Paul got an idea. He shoot again and made it a line. He quickly placed his end against the bars and careful not to get zapped. The current traveled through and caused the cage to shut off and unlock.

"What was that sound?" Ray questioned, but they saw Paul opened the door.

"We're free." Paul said.

"How did you do that?" Amanda questioned.

"No time. Let's get out of here." Paul said as all them made their way out as they opened the door.

"Hey!" They saw Blue and Yellow heading their way.

"Go!" Paul said as the two of them ran and he stayed behind. Yellow tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and drove his elbow in her gut. He opened the door and slammed it against her to knock her out.

"You sure know how to treat your women." Blue said.

"Only the naughty ones." Paul said. Blue tried to tackle him, but Paul moved out of the way and grabbed her arm. Paul grabbed a close vase and slammed it against her head to knock her out. "Better find a safe place to change and make sure those two get out."

…

Ray and Amanda

The two of them raced their way through the floor and almost reached an elevator that would take them down, but Orange and Purple showed up and cut them off.

"Leaving so soon" Purple said. Ray tried to force his way through, but Purple blocked his fist and hit Ray right in the gut with him being pushed back. Orange surprised Amanda with a slap that knocked her off her feet.

"How pathetic." Orange said as the two were about to finish them, but they were suddenly lunged into the air and hit the ceiling with them falling back down. They looked up and saw Spider-Man coming right down and landed on them to knock them out.

"They say lookout below, but I guess that goes for above too." Paul said and turned to the ex-couple. "Are you two okay?"

"Spider-Man? I can't believe you actually showed." Ray said.

"Don't think too much about it. Just get out of here." Paul said.

"Wait. There was one more with us." Ray said.

"I'll find him. Just go." Paul said.

"You heard him." Amanda said as she went for the elevator and Ray went with her. They both made it to the elevator and headed down.

"There you are." Paul looked ahead and saw Red and Green with Goldberg.

"It would seem the young lady was right." Goldberg said. "In that case. There's only one thing to do. Crush that bug!"

"With pleasure." Green said as he was the first to attack, but Paul jumped right over him and kicked him back. Red tried to slice his head off, but Paul ducked down and kicked his legs to knock him down. Green pulled out a gun and was about to shoot, but Paul webbed it and pulled it right out of his hands. He webbed Green's face and pulled him over. He kicked Green in the face and gave a strong punch there too to knock him down. Goldberg came and grabbed a hold of Paul when he wasn't looking.

"Red, cut him to pieces." Goldberg said.

"Right." Red said and was about to do just that, but Paul deflected the sword with his legs and kicked Red back. Paul lifted his legs and kicked Goldberg right in the face and got free. Paul webbed a desk and tossed it at Red, but e sliced it in pieces. That gave Paul an opening to drive his knee right in Red's face and knocked him out.

"You want something done right, you do it yourself." Goldberg said.

"Except a diet in your case." Paul said. Goldberg charged at Paul and tackled him right through a wall and knocked him on the ground. Goldberg was about to slam his arm down, but Paul moved out of the way and punched Goldberg right in the face. Paul got up and hopped right on Goldberg and started beating him around the face. Goldberg managed to grab him and tossed him right off. Goldberg tackled Paul through another wall and this time, they were right out the building and plummeting to the streets below.

"I'm taking you with me if I'm going down." Goldberg said as the two of them wrestled as they fell.

"I suppose there's more than one way." Paul said as he released some of his webs. As for Ray and Amanda, they were able to make it out of the building.

"That was nuts." Ray said, but looked up. "Amanda, above you!" Amanda looked up and saw Spider-Man and Goldberg about to fall right on her. Amanda got scared and fell back. Just it seemed like she was going to be crushed, Goldberg stopped a few centimeters from her. Goldberg was covered in webs and Paul emerged the winner.

"Like I said, more than one way." Paul said as he hopped off. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, but what about Porter?" Ray asked.

"He's safe." Paul said.

"Uh…you don't know what happened here, do you?" Amanda said with some nervousness.

"I know you worked with them." Paul said and Amanda was getting scared. "You're a young high school student, so I won't turn you in. You just better promise you never work with criminals again."

"I won't." Amanda said. Paul surely hoped so as he shot a web and swung away.

….

The Diner

"No way. That sounds awesome." Thomas said. Paul was having dinner with Lindsay and Thomas and he just got done telling them what happened.

"So Goldberg and the rest got arrested for kidnapping?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. One more thing, I actually invited a new friend to join us." Paul said.

"Porter!" All of them looked and saw Ray arrived to join them.

"Ray! You're here too?" Thomas said.

"Yeah." Ray said as he sat next to Paul. Ray and Paul are starting to get on good terms as well.

"So how's Amanda?" Paul asked.

"Still upset. Still blames you." Ray said. "Let's not worry about her now. What looks good?" Amanda might hate Paul so much, but at least he got a new friend. Amanda was wrong. Paul is where he is in this "social order".


	52. Unharmed Grounding

"Easy with that stuff." A thug said. Some illegal activity was going on by a warehouse. Some thugs were moving some hidden cargo. It was hard to tell what it was really. Someone wearing a black hood over their face was meeting with these thugs.

"Is this stuff for real?"

"It is." The thug said. "Wasn't easy to fine, but we managed to get some. You got our payment?"

"Here." The mystery man handed over a check and it was an exchange of the merchandise. "With this stuff, no one will be able to stop me or the boys." What none of them knew was that Spider-Man was right over them hanging on the wall and watched all that was going on.

"What do you think those creeps just sold him?" Paul asked.

"Not sure, but we can't let that person leave with it. It has to be something illegal." Peter said and Paul was in agreement. Paul jumped right down and cut the guy off from getting in his car.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you at least want to share what you got?" Paul said.

"Spider-Man?!"

"Don't worry. We've got this." The thug said as he and his buddies pulled out some guns and tried shooting at him, but Paul jumped into the air and dodged all the bullets. He fought off each of the thugs and they were dropping like dominos. He webbed one guy to the wall and kicked another right in the head. Paul jumped in the air and drove his fist against one more and knocked him out.

"Now for the mystery guy." Paul said. He turned to face him, but he was already gone. Paul ran out to the streets, but saw no sign of the car and couldn't tell where the guy went. "Gone and he took whatever it was that was in the case."

"Let's hope it was nothing major. The cops should be able to handle this one." Peter said. "You should probably get home. It's almost ten."

"Ten?!" Paul said as he looked at the night sky. "Oh man. Mom is going to kill me." Paul leaped into the air and was swinging home as fast as he could.

…

Paul's Home

Paul got home late and he knew Trisha was going to be real upset with him. Paul was careful to sneak in the house, but the lights flicked on and he saw Trisha standing there just as you would expect of a parent.

"Paul, I hope you have a good reason for coming home late." Trisha said.

"I'm sorry. I should have called, but I wasn't expecting to be out so late." Paul said.

"Paul, I know summer is coming, but that still doesn't excuse you from being out so late." Trisha said. "You've been acting strangely lately. Consider this a warning. You better not come home late again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Paul said. No matter how much of a great hero Paul is, he can't standup to his mother.

…..

The Next Day

When Paul had a free moment, he kept his eyes open around the city. He was trying to keep a lookout for anything, but he still felt bad about what happened between him and his mother.

"I think she's getting on her last nerves with the whole Spider-Man thing going on." Paul said.

"That's part of being a secret superhero. You're going to be making your parents mad." Peter said. "I'm sorry you have to deceive her, but you have to do this. Where's Thomas? I thought he was going to be with you on patrol."

"He said he wanted to keep his schedule free." Paul said. "The coach has a surprise for the football team and wants to throw one last party before summer vacation." Before they could talk about it anymore, Paul heard some sort of smashing sound.

"What was that?" Peter questioned. Paul looked around and saw someone on the streets smashing everything in his path.

"This might take my mind off a few things." Paul said he dived right down. The guy was acting like an animal. "I think you have to pay for all of the stuff you're smashing."

"Rraaaggh!" The man turned around, but something was wrong. His skin looked like it was bleached white and it was almost like he was a zombie.

"That is some serious monster makeup." Paul said.

"I don't think this is a movie." Peter said. The man attacked Paul, but Paul knocked him out of the way and hit him right across the face, but Paul just felt like he punched a diamond.

"Ow! What's he made out of?" Paul said. The guy tackled Paul to the ground and had him pinned down. He tried to hit him, but Paul was holding him back. It wasn't doing much good because the guy was strong. "Get off!" Paul was able to shake him off and get him back on his feet. "Any clue as to what's going on?"

"A few." Peter said. The strange man was going to keep fighting him, but something stranger was going on. The man acted like he was choking, but his skin was returning to normal and he passed out.

"That was bizarre? What happened to this guy?" Paul questioned. He looked around and noticed a small tube slipping out of the man's pockets. Paul pulled it out and saw the remains of a white substance inside. "What could have been in here?" He heard sirens going off and knew he needed to get out of there before the authorities blame him for this.

…

Reserved Waters

Paul delivered what he found to Peter and Peter was analyzing it. Peter had a few ideas, but he needed to be certain as he looked through a microscope and input what he found on the computer.

"So do you know what it is?" Paul asked.

"Diox-3." Peter said, but that didn't really help.

"Am I suppose to know what that is?" Paul said.

"It's a chemical that aid in the creation of another one of my foes." Peter said as he pulled out a photo of this person. "Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, also known as Tombstone. He fell into this stuff at one point and he became super strong and has strong endurance."

"You don't think there's any chance that he's behind that's what was in the case from that secret dealing, do you?" Paul asked.

"We don't have enough evidence for that." Peter said. "Although, it is a big coincidence that this happened the day after that happened."

"I don't know what this stuff is exactly, but we'll have to keep an eye out." Paul said as he took the tube. "I'll hand this over to the cops and see if they find anything." Paul was going to do that, but he heard his phone go off and saw it was a message from Trisha telling him to get home.

"What's the matter now?" Peter asked.

"Mom wants me home." Paul said. "It'll have to wait. I'm already on thin ice with her. Let me know if you find anything." Peter agreed as Paul headed out to get home.

….

Paul's Home

Paul made it home where Mark and Trisha was waiting for him. Luckily, he made it home when he said.

"You're in trouble. You're in trouble." Mark said.

"No I'm not. I made it home just like Mom said." Paul said.

"Just ignore him. Your brother is just giving you a hard time." Trisha said. She seemed glad that Paul did what she asked, but she noticed something sticking out of Paul's jacket pocket. "Paul, what's that in your pocket?"

"What?" Paul questioned. Trisha reached inside his pocket and pulled out the tube.

"This? What is this?" Trisha asked and she sounded very annoyed with him.

"I…I don't know. I found it. I was going to find out myself." Paul said, but Trisha wasn't believing that.

"There was something in here." Trisha said. "Paul, you're not experimenting with drugs, are you?" That wasn't the case, but Paul didn't know what to tell her without giving away the truth. "Paul, I've had enough of these games of yours. You're not where you're supposed to be. You're always disappearing. You come home late. You're keeping secrets and that's not allowed in this house. I'm putting my foot down this time. You're grounded." Grounding, the worst thing that can happen to a teenage superhero.

…

Peter

"You're grounded?" Peter questioned as he was over the phone with Paul. "Well, that's what happens sometimes with superheroes at your age."

"She thinks I'm experimenting with drugs. Should have just dropped the dumb thing off with the police." Paul said. "Now with me being grounded, I won't be able to help figure out what's going on with this stuff."

"Don't worry about that." Peter said. "This old man still has a strong brain. I can figure it out. Besides, we just need to prove it's not what she thinks it is."

"How?" Paul questioned, but Peter didn't get a chance to answer. "Uh oh. I have to go before Mom finds me on the phone." The call ended and Peter got back to work on figuring out who has the dangerous chemical.

"I never thought I would want my old enemies to still be around." Peter said. "That would make this easier. What's the game here, Tombstone?"

…

The Next Day

Some of Midtown's football team gathered on the field because of the coach. Some of them were wondering what this was all about. Ray and Thomas were there as well.

"Any idea why we're here to celebrate? What are we celebrating?" Ray asked.

"No clue. Coach just wanted to do this." Thomas said.

"Hello team." The coach, green and white coach clothes with brown hair, came on field and had a few boxes of pizza with him as he set them down. "I just want to thank you all for all your work this year. So before vacation, I thought we could all celebrate with pizza."

"Okay!" All of them said. All of them had high respect for the coach and grabbed a slice.

"Coach is awesome." Thomas said as he was about to take a bite, but the symbiote knocked it right out of his hands. "Hey! What's with you?" Thomas heard a strange sound coming from the others and saw something was happening to all of them. All of them were becoming pale like zombies and were in the same state as the man Paul fought. "What's going on?"

"Hahah. It worked." Thomas looked to the coach and saw him snickering. "That stuff really worked. Mixing it in with the pizza and it still worked. Now we'll have the most unbeatable team in the whole school."

"Are you kidding me?" Thomas said. "Coach is actually a bad guy?" Thomas took cover somewhere so he could change.

"Talk about a random bad guy. I never expected something like this." Thomas said as he quickly changed into Venom. He hated to do this, but he's got to stop the team before they hurt themselves. "I'm going to need some backup. A team is stronger when they're together." He reached for his phone, but this will be a problem for Paul.

…..

Paul

With Paul being grounded, all he could do was hang back in his room until his mother says otherwise or until he needs to act. He just rested on his bed until he heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" Paul said as he answered the phone.

"Paul, I just got word from Thomas." Peter said. "He just found out that your school's football coach was the one who bought the diox-3. You've got to get to the football field and help him out. He's dealing with a team of Tombstone's. That's a scary thought."

"I can't." Paul said. "How am I suppose to get out when my mom is on the watch for me? If I sneak out, she's going to kill me."

"I'll take care of it. Just tell her you have work or that I need your help with something." Peter said.

"Okay. If she didn't know any better, she probably say you're a bad influence on me." Paul said and ended the call. Paul headed down the stairs where Mark and Trisha were and tried to head for the front door.

"Mom! Paul's sneaking out!" Mark said.

"Little brat." Paul groaned.

"Paul, you're grounded. Where do you think you're going?" Trisha said.

"My boss needs me to get some photos." Paul said. "Plus Mr. Parker says he needs my help with something."

"I don't care. You're grounded." Trisha said.

"You want to tell that to my boss?" Paul said. "You're actually forbidding me from doing my job and from volunteering to help a poor old man. How do you think that's going to look if a woman who does charity work prevents me from doing actual volunteer work."

"I….well…I….Ugh!" Trisha complained as she knew there was no way for that to look good. "Fine. I'm giving you until nine tonight. If you're not back home by then, you're grounding will be triple and you'll have to quit all your work."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be back, I promise." Paul said and ran out the door.

"No way he's going to make it." Mark said.

…

The Football Field

The whole football team were acting like zombies as they started to trash through everything without so much as a thought. The coach grinned at this sight. He heard a sound and saw Venom come out and landed on the bleachers.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Thomas asked. "You're a well-respected coach. Why would you do this?"

"It's simple, I like winning." Coach said. "I've always wanted a winning team, an unstoppable team. When I heard about this chemical, I saw that it can actually happen."

"But this is wrong." Thomas said.

"What's wrong with wanting a little winning nonstop?" Coach said. "Get him, kids!" The team climbed up the bleachers and went after Thomas. Thomas knew he can't hurt them, but that isnt' a problem. Thomas jumped around and pushed them out of the way.

"Snap out of it. You guys aren't thinking straight." Thomas said.

"No, they're not." All of them looked up and saw Spider-Man swinging over. He shot some webs to try and hold some members of the team down. "That stuff is messing with their heads while making them unable to be harmed, but they're still innocent victims. Just restrain them with your webbing."

"Got it." Thomas said. Both of them were using their webs and focused on getting the team restricted.

"I can't believe the school's football coach is behind this." Paul said as he tried to fight them off.

"Neither can I. They need to do their background checks better." Thomas said. They finished up restraining the team and turned to the coach.

"I don't know what possessed you to do this, but drugging your team is looked down upon." Paul said.

"No joke. Don't you know a win is meaningless if it's not done by your own skill and abilities?" Thomas said.

"A win is a win to me." Coach said as he took a slice.

"Oh no! He put whatever caused this in the pizza." Thomas said. They knew that was trouble and tried to stop him by shooting a couple webs, but it was too late. Coach was able to grab both webs and pulled the two so they drop to the ground. Both of them looked up and saw the coach transformed just like the rest and stared down at them like a monster. "You get the feeling we're in a horror movie?"

"Except that he actually looks like a monster, not so much." Paul said. Coach went over to the two of them and tried to stomp down on them, but they moved out of the way. "I'm already grounded. I don't need it to be literal."

"You got grounded? Harsh." Thomas said. Both of them shot their webs and got his legs. They caused him to trip, but it did nothing as he easily got back up. He grabbed both of the webs and pulled both of them over and caused the two of them to slam against each other.

"This isn't working." Paul said. "He can't feel pain and is a lot stronger. The drug is temporary, but I don't know how long we have until it's done."

"If only we could use his strength against him." Thomas said. Paul thought was not a bad idea as he looked around and spotted the scoreboard.

"I think we just might." Paul said. The coach was about to attack them again, but they both jumped out of the way. Paul ran across the field while Thomas was doing his best to fight off the coach. "Over here, Frankenstein!" The coach turned around and charged right at him. "The school is going through a lot of repairs." Paul jumped out of the way as the coach slammed against the beam that held the scoreboard up. So much force was behind it that the scoreboard got loosened. Paul shot some webs at it and was pulling down with all his might.

"I got your back." Thomas said as he did the same as him. Both of them pulled the board and it came right down on the coach. Both of them walked around and saw the coach was pinned down and couldn't get out. "As a fellow football player, I'm not sure I approved of this."

"I've got bigger problems. I still need to figure out how to get myself ungrounded." Paul said.

"You don't have to worry, Paul." Peter said with the communication. "I have an idea."

….

Paul's Home

It was just after nine and Trisha was very disappointed in Paul. Can't say she didn't warn him.

"He's late, isn't he? What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"Nothing compared to you if you don't get back in bed." Trisha said. That was when they heard the door open.

"I know I'm late, but I have good reason." Paul said.

"I don't want to hear it, Paul." Trisha said.

"My fault entirely." Peter said as he stepped through the door with Trisha surprised. "We were at the hospital for a routine checkup of mine. Paul told me what's going on and we got him tested." Peter handed her some papers.

"H's clean. No sign of any drug use." Trisha said. "Paul, I'm sorry I doubted you. Thank you for clearing this up, Mr. Parker." Trisha made Peter some tea as they all stayed up to talk. They turned on the news and noticed the coach.

"All the students have returned to normal and the coach of Midtown High has been apprehended for drugging his students."

"Why would he do that?" Trisha asked.

"He wanted to win at all costs." Peter said. "The poor boy wasn't raised right. Unlike Paul here."

"Me?" Paul questioned.

"Of course. I was raised by my aunt and uncle." Peter said. "They helped me become the man I am. Being a father, I know good parents when I see them and it was thanks to them. Mrs. Porter, you've done a well job of raising Paul."

"Thank you." Trisha said.

"Yeah. I guess she did played a part in who I am." Paul said. Getting grounded might be the downside to being a hero, but it is thanks to their parents that heroes become who they are.


	53. Summer Dating

Time was ticking down in Midtown. Everyone waited patiently for the final second to come. Soon that time came as the bell rang. As soon as it did, all of the students in Midtown cheered and ran out as fast as they could for only one reason.

"Summer!" Summer vacation has finally arrived for Midtown High and everyone is excited because of it.

"Another summer is finally here and we'll be done with high school soon." Harris said as he and everyone were clearing out.

"You said it. Time surely does fly, doesn't it?" Paul said. As the two of them were walking, Monica and Jessica were ahead of the boys and hiding.

"Are you ready for this, Jessica?" Monica asked, but Jessica seemed nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jessica said.

"It'll be fine." Monica said. "Harris has got to be the easiest guy there is and we both win if we do this. Besides, if we don't do this, who knows if we'll get another chance. This could be our chance for summer romance. Get ready, here they come." The girls braced themselves and came out in front of the guys as if it was natural. "Paul! Harris! Are you two excited for vacation?"

"Sure are. You two got any plans?" Harris asked.

"Um…well…." Jessica was actually trying to work the nerve to ask Harris out, but it was harder than she thought.

"Actually, Jessica and I were going to celebrate with a great dinner tonight." Monica said. "Harris, would you like to join Jessica?"

"Huh?" Harris said as he was confused. "Wait. Do you mean like….a date?" His face was turning red from thinking that.

"Maybe." Monica said. When she turned to Paul, her face was starting to turn red. "Paul, would you like to come too?"

"I guess." Paul, but he sounded so casual about it. "I don't really have anything better going on."

"Great." Monica said and grabbed Jessica's arm to drag her away. "We'll see you guys at six. We'll text you the restaurant." Both of them waved off and Harris could not believe that actually happened.

"I can't believe it. We're actually going on a double date with Monica and Jessica." Harris said.

"If you say so." Paul said and kept walking acting like he didn't really care all that much.

…...

Fang

While this time was enjoyed by most, it wasn't going so well with some people like Fang. Fang looked down on the city as he stood at the top of a building. He had another article about Spider-Man and his friends and it annoyed him to no end. He tore the article apart as he growled and snarled.

"Unbelievable." Fang said. "They keep talking about Spider-Man saying he's unreal or amazing whether he's a vigilante or a hero. There is no one who is superior to me or my family. I think it's time that someone take him down a few notches and teach him his place."

…..

Paul

Paul was swinging through the city on his annual patrol. Saw no sign of trouble and that was good. Harris and the girls might not forgive him if he bails on them.

"So your first day of vacation and you got a double date, do you?" Peter said.

"I'm not seeing it as a date. The girls just want to hang out." Paul said.

"Paul, you and your best friend will be going to dinner with girls. How is that not a date?" Peter said.

"Fine. Call it whatever, but I'm not going to think of it as a date." Paul said. Paul would have talked about it more, but his spider sense was alerting him of trouble. "Uh oh. What is my spider sense alerting me about?" He heard a roar and saw Fang jump up to him and cut his web. Paul was sent flying through the air. He hit a ledge, but he was able to grab on and kept him from falling.

"I finally found you." Fang said as he got over Paul and stood on the roof.

"Fang? What do you want?" Paul questioned.

"Nothing much. Just to bring you down for good!" Fang said. He swiped at Paul, but Paul let go and fell before Fang could reach him. Paul shot a couple webs and was able to catapult himself straight up and drove his knee under Fang's chin. Fang grabbed a hold of Paul and tossed him against the roof, but Paul was able to get back on his feet.

"Don't you bad guys have anything better to do with your time than try and destroy me?" Paul said.

"Perhaps, but this actually more fun." Fang said and charged right at Paul. He tried slashing at him, but Paul was careful and avoided each of his attacks. Fang twirled himself and used his tail to trip Paul. "I have you now." Fang swung his claw down. Paul tried to push it aside, but he got cut against his arm and part of his costume was torn off. Paul raised his feet and kicked Fang in the gut and knocked him back.

"Aw!" Paul moaned as he felt his arm stinging from all that pain. "Dude, do you know how expensive it would be to have someone sew this back together perfectly." Fang was going to attack him again, but Paul shot some webbing and it got right in Fang's eyes.

"Can't see." Fang said as he tried to get it off. Paul used this opportunity and tackled Fang back and near the edge. He gave Fang a powerful kick and it knocked him off the roof and down into a dumpster.

"Wish I could stay, but I have plans tonight." Paul said and started swinging away. Fang growled as he saw him swing away and would like nothing more than to destroy him.

…

Fang

Fang might have mutated himself, but he still had access to his family's money. That means he's allowed inside his family's mansion. However, the life of a wealthy boy in a wealthy family isn't easy for you hardly get to see your own parents. At the moment, Fang was over the phone with his father.

"Father, I'm trying my best to rise up there." Fang said.

"I'm disappointed in you, son." His father said. "Your mother and I have high expectations for you. You're a Coinsith. We are not second best to anyone. I've accepted your powers because I thought no one could compete with it, but this Spider-Man continues getting the better of you. On top of that, you're disgracing our family name with this mutation in the first place."

"I'm doing what I can, but that spider keeps finding a way to get the better of me." Fang said.

"Then there's nothing more to say." His father said and ended it. Fang knew his father was very disappointed in him and he puts all the blame on Spider-Man for this. Fang roared and tossed the phone against the wall for all the misery he's going through because of this.

"Spider-Man! If you didn't exist, I wouldn't have mutated myself and I wouldn't need to constantly try to prove myself." Fang said. "Luckily, you can't hide from me thanks to these powers." He held a piece of Spider-Man's clothing that he tore off and sniffed it. With his heightened animal-like abilities, he'll be able to track him by scent.

…

Paul and Harris

The boys were waiting for the girls to show up for their dinner. They were actually eating at the diner that Jessica worked at. Harris seemed pretty nervous about the whole thing.

"Will you calm down? What are you freaking out about?" Paul asked.

"You know how I was at school. I've never really been on a date with a girl." Harris said.

"We've hanged with Monica and Jessica before." Paul said.

"Yeah, but there was usually someone else close by." Harris said.

"Just do what I'm doing. Stop thinking it's a date." Paul said. "What's the worst that could happen? Now look natural because here they come." Harris tried to calm down as Monica and Jessica made it.

"Hey. I hope we didn't keep you waiting long." Monica said as Jessica seemed just as nervous as Harris. "Is it okay that we eat here? Since Jessica works here, she actually has a discount."

"Works for me. Let's go in." Paul said as he and Harris went on ahead.

"I don't know if I can do this, Monica." Jessica said.

"It will be fine. I'll be right with you." Monica said. "All you have to do is tell Harris you like him when you get the chance. I would do that with you for Paul, but he already has an idea on how I feel."

"You're a good friend." Jessica said as the two of them followed inside. The two of them settled on a table with Monica and Paul on one side and Harris and Jessica on the other trying to find something to eat. Neither Harris nor Jessica knew what to say to the other now.

"Look at them." Paul whispered to Monica. "They both look like they're about to go in their pants on a performance stage."

"I think they just need something to break the ice." Monica said. "School will be over for us before we know it." She said to all of them. "Any of you know what you want to be in your lives."

"Yeah." Harris said. "I'm actually going to try and become a successful business lawyer. I want to be able to help business and get them on the right path."

"Too bad you couldn't do that for Silvio Industries." Jessica said. "My father enjoyed working there until he found out the owner is some sort of crime ruler."

"You never know. Maybe someone will get it back on the right path and he'll get his old job back." Harris said. "What about you, Jessica? What are you planning?"

"I was actually thinking of becoming a teacher. Help young people make sure they stay on the right path." Jessica said.

"That's pretty cool and a classic choice. Can't go wrong with classics." Harris said.

"I know Monica wants to be something on television like an actor or a reporter, but what about you, Paul?" Jessica said.

"Me?" Paul said. He hasn't really put much thought into it with his life as Spider-Man and his normal life.

"Haven't figure it out yet?" Monica said. "That's okay. A lot of people are like that." It soon became more natural as they ordered their food and kept talking. As they were talking, Monica spotted something in the corner and it was an old jukebox. "What's that machine?" She got up to look at it and Paul followed her.

"I think that's called a jukebox. I didn't think they're were any still around." Paul said. "You put a coin in and find the music to play."

"This thing must be old. Look at all these songs." Monica said as she looked through it.

"My boss put that in for and old-time-look." Jessica said as she and Harris hanged back.

"Maybe there's a song they can dance to." Harris said. "I really like Monica. I actually want her and Paul to be together."

"I know what you mean." Jessica said. Her face was starting to turn red and she thinks it's time she actually goes for it. As those two were talking, Monica noticed the two back there.

"Things look like they're going well." Monica said.

"What are you talking about?" Paul said.

"Okay, I shouldn't say anything, but I think Jessica and Harris would be great together and you're his best friend which means you can help out." Monica said with Paul getting confused. "Jessica really likes Harris. I've been trying to hook them up together."

"She does?" Paul said and thought about it. "I guess they would be together. They're both smart, they're both nice folks. Maybe they are right for each other." Paul was starting to get onboard and not a moment too soon as Jessica was turning red.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Harris asked and here it goes.

"Harris, I like you and I mean that I like you as more than a friend. I really, really like you." Jessica claimed and Harris was starting to turn red himself.

"Seems like she went for it." Paul said as he was getting happy for Harris, but his spider sense ruined it. 'Spider sense going off? Where?' He looked around for the danger, but the danger showed itself as it smashed through the wall and turned into the form of Fang.

"Spider-Man! Where are you?!" Fang called out.

"Isn't that the wildcat criminal?" Monica asked, but she saw that Paul was gone. "Paul? Paul?" Fang still had his scent and was searching around for him. He reached the booth Jessica and Harris were in and he saw the scent was strong there. He was right in front of Jessica, but Harris tried to get between them.

"Hey, you better back off." Harris said as he tried to act tough no matter how scared he was. Fang grabbed a hold of Harris and was threating him.

"Harris…" Jessica said with her getting scared for him.

"His scent is strong around here. Where's Spider-Man?" Fang said.

"Spider-Man? I don't know what you're talking about." Harris said.

"Or are you Spider-Man?" Fang growled as he was about to do something lethal until he felt something sticky hit him in the head. He turned to where he came out of and saw the real Spider-Man

"Bad kitty. Pets aren't allowed in here." Paul said. Fang tossed Harris down and nearly hurt him as he pounced at Spider-Man, but Paul leaped back and moved out of the way. "How did you know I was around here?"

"I'm a tiger. We tigers are hunters." Fang said as he sniffed. Paul figured out that he tracked him through scent. Paul shot a web and it landed right on his nose.

"Try to sniff now." Paul said. Fang ripped it right off and attacked. Paul jumped over him and grabbed him by the tail and tossed him back. Fang charged at him and tried to slash at him, but Paul jumped away. Paul webbed a manhole cover and spun around for him to toss it right at Fang, but Fang deflected it. "That's right. Fetching is for dogs. Cats just roam around and go meow."

"This cat does more than that." Fang said as he pounced on him and pinned him down. He held him by the neck and raised his claw to slice his face right off, but Paul shot a couple webs and they landed on fire hydrant. Paul pulled with all his might and they hydrant came right out of the ground with it hitting Fang right in the back. It distracted him enough for Paul to kick him off. Paul jumped on a car to get some distance from the two.

"What is it with you, Fang? What do you have against me?" Paul said.

"My life has become twists and turns because of you." Fang said. "The only way for it to stop is if I eliminate you and take my rightful place above everyone."

"How pitiful." Paul said. "Fang, nothing will ever change for you because you only seem to care about yourself. When you're thinking of others or when others support you, it gives you the strength to make change." 'Just like how Jessica had the strength to tell Harris how she feels or how Harris just now tried to protect her.' He thought.

"Shut up!" Fang said as he refused to listen. He tried to swipe at him, but Paul jumped over. Paul webbed Fang's back and pulled him down and had him fall on his back. Fang managed to get back up and was going to keep fighting. Fang lifted the car and tossed it at Paul. Paul acted quickly and formed a net to catch the car. Fang charged at Paul again, but Paul jumped onto a building and avoided his attack. "All your jumping is really starting to annoy me."

"So let's put an end to this." Paul said as he jumped down the street. Fang ran after him, but Fang slipped and fell from the water that came out when Paul pulled out the hydrant.

"You think a little water can stop me? Tigers aren't actually afraid of water." Fang said.

"Perhaps, but just add a little electricity." Paul said. Paul webbed the jukebox and pulled it right out of the diner. He slammed it right on Fang and the broken mechanical pieces mixed the water to cause electricity to course right through him. Fang was electrocuted for a few moments until he became a fried kitty.

"I…..hate you." Fang said just before he passed out. Paul webbed him down to keep him restricted until the authorities arrived.

"I feel the same way, Fang." Paul said. Spider-Man left the area just as the police arrived to take Fang away with some people watching that.

"Harris, are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Harris asked.

"That was actually very brave of you to try and protect me." Jessica said with her face blushing. "Since our dinner was ruined, maybe we could try this again. Just the two of us." Harris seemed to really like the idea as he grabbed Jessica's hand. Monica watched and was happy for both of them.

"Looks like I missed a lot." Monica saw Paul came back, but when he did, Monica actually slapped him across the face. "What was that for?"

"For disappearing when the mutant tiger attacked." Monica said. "You're lucky you're really cute or I wouldn't ask for a second date." Monica walked away without even hearing an excuse from him. If things are going to change for Paul, it's going to take a lot of work and support himself. At least one couple had a great time in this date.


	54. Report of Spider-Man

"Menace. Threat. Criminal." Jamesith said as he was going over some photos Paul handed in of him and the others. Paul was getting annoyed with his opinions.

"Mr. Jamesith, how can you keep saying stuff about Spider-Man and the others?" Paul said.

"Simple. It's because they are until someone actually proves me wrong." Jamesith said. "Take this Blite chick for example. She was once part of the Rainbow Gang. I'm suppose to believe that she's gone straight in just a snap? There's also this Venom. He terrorized others and now he's helping? Yeah right."

"They saved lives." Paul said.

"From problems they started." Jamesith said. Paul really didn't know what to do to have him see how wrong he is about himself and the others. They heard the door open and saw Dennis come in.

"Mr. Jamesith, I have that latest news piece you wanted and one of the finalists." Dennis said.

"Great. Send her in." Jamesith said. Dennis opened up the door, but was surprised to see Monica.

"Paul!" Monica said.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"You two know each other?" Jamesith asked.

"We go to Midtown together. In fact, she lives right next door to me." Paul said. "What's going on?"

"I thought you knew since you work here." Monica said as she and a file to Mr. Jamesith. "The Daily Bugle has been running a contest and I entered. I'm already one of the finalists."

"Yes. Your friend here has a real future in journalism." Jamesith said. "Miss Whitney, I've been pleased with your little projects so far, but for me to declare you the winner, I'm going to need you get me a real in-depth video of a serious subject."

"You got it, Mr. Jamesith." Monica said and left the room with Paul following her.

"So what is this contest?" Paul asked.

"The Daily Bugle started this contest a while back." Monica said. "Winner get a decent amount of cash money and has their story published in the actual news. This could be a big help in my career as a future reporter. It could really show if I have what it takes."

"So what is this big story of yours going to be about?" Paul asked.

"The only thing I know that can appeal to Mr. Jamesith. A story of the one and only Spider-Man." Monica said. When Paul heard that part, he knew that this was going to be trouble one way or the other.

….

Reserved Waters

Paul went straight to Peter about this matter. He wasn't quite sure on what to do and he was hoping Peter would have the answers like usual.

"I want to be able to help Monica, but what if she finds out my secret identity?" Paul said as he paced around the room.

"Paul, start by calming down. Have some tea to settle your nerves." Peter said.

"Peter, I don't know what I should do about this." Paul said. "I want to help Monica, but I would be taking a big risk. Monica's smart. She might be able to figure me out. On bright side, she could actually convince Mr. Jamesith that I'm not a bad guy."

"I get that it might be hard having a friend who could be a future reporter." Peter said. "You are taking a risk, but you just need to decide if helping your friend is really worth it. Do you really trust her enough as to how she'll handle what you give her?" That was a good question that he never really thought of. It's almost similar to sharing his secret identity. Does he really trust Monica that much?

…

Monica

Monica was roaming around the city with a camera trying to find Spider-Man for her project. If she's going to win the contest, she needs an actual interview with Spider-Man.

"Maybe I'm kidding myself." Monica said. "I want to help show that Spider-Man is a hero, but why would he answer some of my questions."

"You might be surprised." Monica turned around and was met with Spider-Man hanging upside down.

"Spider-Man?! I can't believe you're right here." Monica said.

"I heard you were looking for me. You want a few answered questions about me?" Paul said. "I guess I don't really seem the harm in it as long as I'm careful. Let's go." He held out his hand for her and Monica took it with both of them being pulled up. They went up to the roof for some privacy.

"How did you even know I was doing this?" Monica asked.

"I've got eyes and ears all around." Paul said as he took her camera and held it towards her and started recording. "So what made you decide to be a reporter?"

"I also want to be an actress." Monica said. "I guess I just want to really send a message out there while trying to feel like I'm something big or special. Show that big dreams are really possible. Wait. I'm suppose to be interviewing you." She took her camera back and aimed it at him. "So why are you helping me with this?"

"It would be nice for some media to see I'm not some sort of menace." Paul said. "Let me show you something really fun." He grabbed a hold of her and swung into the air with Monica feeling like she's on a thrill ride until they landed on another building.

"Wow! That's amazing! How do you handle that every day?" Monica said.

"It's always incredible the first time, but it grows on you." Paul said.

"Hang on. Your voice seems very familiar." Monica said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh….yeah. I actually saved you a few times. Remember?" Paul said.

"Not what I meant." Monica said. "Is there any chance you'll give an amateur like me the ultimate scoop and take off your mask?" She reached for it, but Paul pushed her hand out of the way.

"Don't push your luck. There are somethings I have to keep personal and private." Paul said.

"So why do you wear the mask? I mean the only reason Mr. Jamesith gives you such a hard time is because you wear one." Monica said. "He seems to have a hard time trusting you because of it."

"I've got to." Paul said. "I have people in my normal life that I care about. I hate that I would have to lie to some good people in it, but if my enemies ever learned who I am, it could cause those people to become targets."

"So you're just trying to protect them." Monica said.

"Exactly." Paul said.

"One more thing. People say you've been around for years, even before I was born." Monica said. "How old are you exactly?"

"Uh….." Paul wasn't sure how to answer that, but he was saved by the bell…..or rather the explosion as one went off. Monica and Paul looked down the street and saw smoke.

"I think that's near a bank." Monica said. "I don't suppose you're going to take me with you so I can get an action scene?"

"It would be for your own safety, but this contest seems real important to you. I'll just have to make sure you're in a safe place." Paul said as he grabbed a hold of her and swung towards the bank. Paul swung over to another building and placed Monica there as they saw the Raptor Squad stepping out with some of the cash.

"The bird heads again? They never learn. Stay here." Paul said and dived down. Paul swung over to the bank and the Raptor Squad noticed him.

"Spider-Man? How are you always at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Eagle said.

"I don't know. Isn't pulling a bank robbery a little beneath you?" Paul said. "Just when you think you guys couldn't sink any lower."

"Les talking. Let's just get right to the fun part." Hawk said and flew right at Paul as he grabbed a hold of and tackled him into a wall. He tried to hit him, but Paul caught his fist and shoved him off.

"Eagle, take the loot and go. We'll take care of Spider-Man." Owl said and flew at him to join Hawk. Eagle grabbed as much as he could to fly off with. Owl flew right at Paul, but Paul rolled under her and kicked her right under the gut. Hawk tried using his wings against Paul, but Paul jumped over and kicked him right in the head. As they were fighting, Eagle flew over and Monica was close by. Monica decided to follow him. She carefully made her way down a fire escape and tried to keep the camera on Eagle.

"Let's see." Eagle said. "I'll have to grab the other loot and we can hit our other targets. Jewelry store for Owl. Grab some rare and valuable treasures from the museum. Even a couple clothing stores to get some new clothes." As he was going over their heist plans, Monica was catching it all on film. However, she accidently hit a pipe as it bounced off against the stairs and alerted him of her presence.

"Who leaves a pipe on a fire escape?" Monica said. Eagle flew over to her and grabbed a hold of her. Paul continued to fight off the other two. He shot a web on Hawk and was spinning him around to cause him to crash against Owl.

"How long do you two want to continue this dance?" Paul asked.

"This little dance is over." Eagle said and got Paul's attention. When he looked up, he was a little frightened as he saw Eagle had Monica and held her in the air. "Don't try anything or she gets it."

"Put her down now." Paul said. Hawk and Owl took the opportunity to strike him in the back and slammed him against a wall.

"Grab the money and let's get out of here." Eagle said. The other two did what he said and the three of them flew off with Monica as their hostage.

…

The Raptor Squad

The Raptor Squad retreated to a warehouse near the harbor to hideout for the moment. They were keeping the stolen cash there as well as Monica. They had her arms chained to a support beam with her camera on a table. Eagle walked over to her with a cocky grin on his face.

"So are you still in high school or did you already graduate?" Eagle asked.

"Eew. Creepy. Why would you even ask that?" Monica said.

"I don't understand. Why did you grab her as well?" Owl asked.

"I had to. Her camera actually caught me planning. She would have given it to the police and ruined everything." Eagle said.

"Good thing you did. Perhaps we can use the stolen cash to buy an actual lair for us to use." Hawk said. While they were planning, Paul was able to track them down thanks to Peter and snuck inside.

"This is all my fault." Paul whispered. "I knew agreeing to be interviewed by Monica would be a bad idea. Now she got caught because of me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Peter said. "This coming from the guy who puts a lot of blame on himself. We've both did some crazy stuff for a girl. I remember I tried to be a wrestler to win a car to impress my wife before she even became my girl."

"Are you seriously reminiscing at a time like this?" Paul said.

"Sorry. My point is that you were trying to do something because of her and it backfired. It happens." Peter said.

"Yeah, but I got her into this. I'm getting her out." Paul said. "They just better not have hurt her or else there's going to be real problems."

"Ooh. Am I sensing a little strong feelings there?" Peter said.

"Are you….oops. Too loud." Paul said as he covered his mouth. He looked down and they all spotted him.

"Spider-Man?! Again?! Why do you always show up like this? Do you have some sort of spider sense or something?" Eagle said.

"Funny you should say that." Paul said. He didn't get the chance to explain that because Owl flew right at him. Paul jumped out of the way as she sliced right through the beams. Paul landed on the ground as Hawk flew right at him. Paul flipped back and drove his feet right under Hawk's chin. Eagle tried himself, but Paul jumped and used Eagle like a springboard and went over to Monica. "Hang on. I'm getting you out of here."

"Behind you!" Monica said. Paul turned around, but he was tackled by Eagle. They both slammed against a table and Eagle had Paul pinned down. Eagle was about to impale him with his wing, but Paul grabbed the table and used it like a shield and pushed him away. Paul wanted to get Monica out of the warehouse. He reached her and tried to pull off the chains.

"I got him." Owl said as she flew down at them, but Paul got an idea. He shot a web and pulled Owl towards them.

"Hold still." Paul told Monica. Paul used Owl's wing and had it slice right through the chains and got Monica free. Paul spun around and tossed Owl away. "You okay?"

"I think so." Monica said.

"Spider-Man won't be." Hawk said as he flew over at them. He tried to slice him in two, but both of them moved out of the way as he sliced against the beam. Paul slammed Hawk against it the beam a few times and tossed him to the side.

"That's it, Spider-Man." Eagle said as he got his wing freed from the table. "You're done for." He flew at Paul, but Paul jumped and landed right on his back as Eagle continue to fly around. "What are you doing? I'm not a carnival ride."

"Really? You sure look like you work at one." Paul said. Paul shot some webbing in his eyes and blinded him.

"You idiot. I can't see." Eagle said.

"I can help with that." Paul said as he connected a couple webs to him and helped him steer. He steered Eagle right into the beam again and knocked him down. However, the impact caused the whole beam to shift and the whole structure was starting to come undone.

"This place is so old that it couldn't handle all the fighting. This place could come down around our heads." Monica said.

"Your heads. Perhaps." Owl said as she lifted Eagle up. "Hawk, get up. Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so." Paul said as he shot a few webs and pulled their wings right off. He shot another few webs to hold onto them. "Monica grab onto me." Monica did just what he asked. He jumped up and swung through the building with the Raptor Squad dragged with them. He smashed through a window and all of them made it out just as part of the warehouse came undone.

"Wow. Thanks for the save." Hawk said, but he was met with some webbing as he and the rest of them were webbed to the ground.

"That should hold them down until the police come." Paul said.

"Too bad you couldn't grab my camera." Monica said.

"You mean this?" Paul said as he showed he was able to grab her camera during the fight.

"You saved it?" Monica said as she was happy about it when she grabbed it. "Aren't you worried how Jamesith might use the footage?"

"I am since it was my fault you got caught up in this mess, but you're a pretty cool girl." Paul said. "I trust you." Monica was so happy about this that she actually hugged him.

"I won't let you down." Monica said as she took off.

"I know you won't." Paul said as he truly did have a lot of trust in Monica.

…

Monica

"Risking his life, fighting injustice, and keeping himself to protect those closest to him. That is what makes Spider-Man a real hero. This has been Monica Whitney." Monica said in a video. Paul and Monica watched the whole thing at her house and she looked well on it.

"I can't believe you didn't win." Paul said. "You looked so professional in this."

"Can't win if I don't submit it. Jamesith would just use whatever I had to make Spider-Man look like a menace and not the hero he really is." Monica said. "At least I got to post this online and share it with the rest of the world." Both of them heard a knock on the door. Monica opened it up and saw it was a delivery man.

"Delivery for Monica Whitney." The man said. Monica signed for it and took the package.

"It's from the Daily Bugle." Monica said. She opened the package and saw it was a brand new video camera and there was already a video on it. Monica pressed play and they both listened to it to see it was Mr. Jamesith.

"Miss Monica Whitney, I was actually sad that you didn't submit your report." Jamesith said. "As a consolation prize, I would like you to have this. I'm looking forward to the day you become a reporter and decide to work for the Daily Bugle."

"Wow. I can't believe he actually did that." Paul said.

"You're telling me." Monica said as she tried out the camera. "This is so cool and I have Spider-Man to thank for this. I just wish I knew who he was so I can thank him and tell him how much it meant that he put so much trust and faith in me."

"I think he might know." Paul said with a grin. Monica might not have won the contest and not learned who Spider-Man is, but if she aims to be the kind of reporter she wants, Paul just might trust her enough to help with that.


	55. Oscorp Osborn

"Oscorp is looking towards the future and aiding the world." White Streak was looking over a video of Oscorp. He still had his eyes set on targeting the company. The Sinister Six might have failed the first time, but that doesn't mean he's just going to quit. He heard his doors open up and saw Hydra walking through.

"Are you still thinking of targeting Oscorp?" Hydra said. "I thought you would try and take over the city again. Goldberg is locked up, but there is still Master. Shouldn't we keep our focus on taking over their territories and have complete dominance over the city?"

"Normally, you would be right, but Oscorp is starting to become a concern." White Streak said as he worked on his computer and brought a few articles. All of them were about companies around the country that were attacked and had some technology that was stolen.

"What is all this about?" Hydra said as he looked over the articles.

"For the past few months, there's been a company somewhere around the country that's been attacked." White Streak said. "There doesn't appear to be a pattern and no one seems to know who is responsible for this, but I have my thoughts."

"You think Oscorp might have something to do with it?" Hydra said. "What evidence do you have to backup that theory?"

"Some of these companies actually have been rivaling Oscorp for a while." White Streak said. "Oscorp does have a reputation with them being connected to some previous villains of this city."

"I still don't see why you seem concerned about that." Hydra said.

"I don't care about the destroyed companies, but the stolen technology I do." White Streak said. "Silvio Industries is still under my control thanks to a binding contract and law cases. If Oscorp is behind this, they could use that technology against me and ruin everything I've worked on. I'm not going to let that happen. Even if I'm completely wrong, the technology they do possess will be of most use for us. I want to demolish this company before they have the chance to even think of a move they would use against me."

"We've already tried that and failed." Hydra said.

"So we'll try again and be more direct about it." White Streak said. "Instead of going directly to the mainframe, we go to someone who can give us what we're looking for."

"I'll go along with this, but I doubt you and I will be enough." Hydra said. "Who should I call in? The Raptor Squad is locked up."

"Glacier and Tricker will have to be enough." White Streak said as he activated his armor. "No one gets the better of me."

…

Reserved Waters

"And then a slam, clap, crack, bang." Thomas said. "That's how I would defeat Goldberg." Paul, Thomas, and Lindsay were just hanging with Peter in his home. It's been a slow day lately and there doesn't appear to be much going on.

"Yeah and that would also be after you get a few broken bones." Paul said.

"I'm so bored. I actually wish some supervillains would show themselves so we can kick some butt." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, you should be glad there is no villain." Peter said.

"Yeah, but how else are we going to show some of our moves like this!" Thomas said as he shot a web that hit a drawer. When he pulled back, the whole thing came flying out with some of the objects flying out.

"Thomas!" Paul shouted.

"Sorry." Thomas said. All of three of them were cleaning the mess up. Paul spotted one photo of Peter when he was younger with a couple other people.

"Peter, is that you with your wife when you were younger?" Paul asked as he showed the photo.

"Yes. This was taken around the time she and I started dating." Peter asked. Paul looked down at the photo to see that there was one more.

"Who's the guy standing with you?" Paul asked.

"That would be Harry Osborn." Peter said. "He's been my best friend since we were young children. It's been quite a long time since I've last seen him."

"Really? How come?" Lindsay asked.

"It just happens. As you grow older, you don't see your friends as often until it reaches the point where it seems like you don't know when you'll see them again." Peter said.

"Osborn? Hang on. Wasn't the Oscorp company founded by someone with that name?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes. In fact, it was founded by Harry's father." Peter said.

"This Harry guy must be as old you are now." Paul said.

"That's assuming he's still alive at that age." Thomas said, but Lindsay drove her elbow into his gut.

"Would he still be in charge of Oscorp?" Paul asked.

"No. Harry retired a long time ago, that much I know." Peter said. "I think there is an Osborn in charge right now, but I'm not exactly sure as to who it is."

…..

Oscorp

Oscorp has been around for a long time ever since it was created by Norman Osborn. Norman has passed away and Harry retired, but it's under new management now.

"Mr. Osborn, just reminding you of the meeting tomorrow." His assistant said as the two talked in his office.

"Thank you. That will be all for now." He said. Lector Osborn, the new CEO of Oscorp. A brilliant young man who is only in his early twenties with a red mullet-like hairstyle. "It's hard to believe that the company's founding day is almost upon us. So much to do and it feels like there's so little time." He went on with his work until he felt some sort of explosion go off. "What was that?" The doors to his office blew up and showed that White Streak was the one behind it.

"Hello. You must be Lector Osborn. You and I have a lot to talk about." White Streak said for he might do what others couldn't. He might actually bring Oscorp down for good.

….

Reserved Waters

Peter and the others finished cleaning the mess, but heard a crime alert going off on Peter's computer. Peter took a look at it and was surprised to see this.

"This is strange. Oscorp is being attacked again." Peter said.

"Again?" Thomas said. "I didn't think bad guys would do a repeat of their failed heists."

"We don't know if it's the same guys." Paul said. "No matter what the circumstances are, we have to do something."

"Finally some action." Lindsay said.

….

Oscorp

Oscorp's main building was being attacked like last time. Glacier was freezing everything in his sight with Hydra and Tricker destroying everything in their sights.

"I don't get it." Glacier said. "We already tried attacking this place. We almost had it and could have beaten Spider-Man and Blite, but that new Venom guy showed up."

"White Streak is changing things around." Hydra said. "We just need to buy him some time until White Streak gets what he's looking for."

"It doesn't really matter to me." Tricker said. "I'm having fun either way. A little Halloween fun is always good."

"It's not even Halloween, idiot." Glacier said. "Can't you tell what time of the year it is?"

"I can tell you this much." A voice said as something latched on Glacier's back and pulled him down for him to land on his back. "It's that time of the month for you all to head back to jail." All of them looked to the entrance and saw Spider-Man and the others.

"Spider-Man…" Hydra said. "You and your friends never cease to annoy us. At least coming back here gives us the chance to finish you three off."

"You think they would learn from their mistakes, but no." Lindsay said. All of them heard a smashing sound coming from the top of the building.

"I'll check that out." Paul said as he hurried outside and decided to climb the walls.

"Tricker, get him!" Hydra ordered and Tricker flew on his glider and went after Paul. Thomas and Lindsay were going to help him, but Hydra grabbed the both of them and tossed them away. Glacier held out both his guns and fired with ice forming around them, but Lindsay and Thomas were avoiding each attacks. Paul hurried up the building as fast as he could up the building as he tried to find the source of the noise they heard.

"Leaving so soon, Spidey?" Tricker said as he managed to get above him. "You can't leave without getting some nice tricks or treats."

"No one wants either of those from you." Paul said. A compartment opened on Tricker's glider and he released the gum-shape bombs, but Paul jumped out of the way. Glider went after him as he opened up the gun attached to it and started shooting at him, but Paul was moving as fast as he could to avoid the bullets. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this is all about?"

"You mean how White Streak is interrogating the current CEO of this company and forcing him to surrender every bit of technology and data they have?" Tricker said.

"You are so easy to outsmart." Paul said. He shot a web and it got right in Tricker's face. Paul pulled him over and pounded him hard across the face. Tricker was falling from the building, but his glider was able to save him. "Now for White Streak." He said and hurried up the building.

…

White Streak

White Streak trashed Lector's office. Lector was a little nervous as to what White Streak will do to him. Lector backed up to the giant windows behind him, but really had no place to go now.

"I'll be frank." White Streak said. "Oscorp has develop tons of technology and holds data that would be most useful to me, but could also put my own business out of service. Regardless of what people think of mine, I can't let that happen. So why don't you just submit every bit of it to me."

"I think not." Lector said.

"I think you will and you'll hand over all the technology you stole while you're at it." White Streak said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lector said. "Stolen technology? My company didn't steal any technology."

"Don't try to play innocent." White Streak said. "Oscorp took part in a lot of inhuman and unethical projects. The stolen technology was from companies that were attacked and that were rivals of Oscorp. It would make sense that you would be the ones behind it."

"You're more deranged than I thought." Lector said.

"You're making this worse for yourself." White Streak said as he had some electricity running through his hand. He didn't get the chance to use it as Paul smashed through the window and kicked him right back.

"I don't think you have an appointment to be here, White Streak." Paul said.

"Spider-Man? Why do you insist in getting in my way?" White Streak said.

"It's part of what I do." Paul said. White Streak shot some of his electricity, but Paul knew if he move, Lector would get hit. Paul tried to block the attack, but he still got hit pretty hard as he was knocked back.

"This is between me and Osborn. Stay out of this." White Streak said.

"Osborn?" Paul said. He looked at Lector and saw there was some resemblance between him and the photo of Harry we saw. "If that's who you're after, I know what I need to do." Paul got back up and ran towards Lector and grabbed a hold of him. Paul went out through the window with Lector and started swinging away.

"Spider-Man!" White Streak shouted as he smashed the window to pieces. White Streak heard a thumping sound and saw Hydra climbed up to reach his level with Tricker flying his way.

"What happened?" Hydra asked.

"Spider-Man just took Osborn." White Streak said as he hopped on Tricker. "After them."

"Why do we even need him? The building is right here." Tricker said.

"If I have the CEO, I practically have the entire company." White Streak said. "Now go."

"Right and don't worry about the other two. Glacier is taking care of them." Hydra said and began to give chase after Paul.

…

Paul

"So you're from the famous Osborn family. Should I be impressed or what?" Paul said as he swung around with Lector holding on for his life.

"What are you even talking about? Put me down or I'm going to be sick." Lector said.

"No hurling on the threads." Paul said. "Just need to find a safe place to put you." Paul found a rooftop they can rest and landed down there with Lector trying to catch his breath. "You doing okay?"

"I think so." Lector said as he was trying to relax. "I must admit that I'm amazed. I was actually saved and was swung through the city by the famous and amazing Spider-Man."

"Thanks. What the heck was all that about back there?" Paul asked. "What did white Streak want from you?"

"He believes Oscorp is responsible for some attacks that have been happening around the country and stealing some technology." Lector said. "He wants that power for himself."

"Really?" Paul asked, but that was more directed to Peter.

"He's right." Peter said. "There've been reports of attacks happening around the country for the past few months. All of them businesses, but no one is really sure who was behind all of them."

"I'm getting sick of hearing all this." Lector said.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"Oscorp has been known for doing some…unethical matters." Lector said. "I brought Oscorp to where it is today because I'm hoping to change all that. I want to bring Oscorp back to a good name and bring some honor back into the Osborn name. For that, I wouldn't command such attacks."

"I see. It's not easy to convince people something you're not." Paul said.

"Just like it's not easy to get rid of you, bug." All of them look around and saw White Streak with Tricker and Hydra. They were able to find them and had them surrounded.

….

Glacier

"It's not always easy. Sometimes it's hard to get back up after all those fails, but it's true. You keep at it and you soon get it." Glacier said for he had Blite and Thomas frozen. "I think I actually won. I finally won!"

"Not quite." Thomas said with only the lower half of his body frozen. "You should never get too cocky before you get victory."

"Big talk for someone who can't even move now." Glacier said. Thomas held out his arms and shot a couple webs, but Glacier moved away from them. He shot around his arms and he got them frozen as well. "What were you saying about getting too cocky?"

"Shut up. Parts of me are still unfrozen." Thomas said.

"Oh please. All I see that's unfrozen is your stupid head." Glacier said as he walked close to Thomas. "Before I do finish you, I suppose I should rip that mask off and find out who has been helping Spider-Man cause all this trouble."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Thomas said.

"And who is going to stop me?" Glacier said as he reached for the mask as he believed he has won, but he felt something wrap around his neck. "What?! What is this?" He said as he tried to get free.

"I warned you." Thomas said. His back was unfrozen as well and he stretched the symbiote and snuck it around to grab Glacier. It pulled Glacier behind him and bashed him against the floor. He slammed Glacier against the ground and a few other objects and finished it with Glacier being tossed in the air and landing right on his head to get knocked out. Thomas brought out all of his strength and was able to smash break out of the ice. "I love this thing." He walked over to Blite and smashed the ice to get her free. "You okay?"

"I think so." Blite said as she shivered. "After some hot chocolate."

….

Paul

Paul was doing his best to fight off White Streak. He dodged one electrical blast after another. White Streak wants that tech, but nothing would give him greater pleasure than crushing Spider-Man. As those two were fighting, Lector tried to make a run for it.

"Going somewhere?" Tricker said as he cut him off. Hydra came up behind and wrapped one of his dragon heads around Lector to keep from escaping.

"No!" Paul said as he wanted to save him, but White Streak unleashed a giant white orb of electricity and Paul got caught in it as he was electrocuted and tossed off a building.

"That should take care of that pest." White Streak said and turned to Lector. "Now how about you just make it easy and agree to do what I say."

"No. I can't let my company get involved with you people." Lector said.

"Don't worry. It won't." Paul said as he swung his way back up to the roof and kicked White Streak in the back.

"I've just about had it with that pest." Hydra said as he and Tricker are about to join the fight.

"No!" White Streak said as he held out his hand. "This one is all mine."

"Come and get me." Paul dared. White Streak unleashed multiple blasts of electricity. Paul was doing his best to dodge the attacks and Paul got an idea. Paul shot a web and it got right in White Streak's eyes.

"You little whelp." White Streak said as he tried to get it out of his eyes. Paul jumped over him and kicked Hydra down. It caused Hydra to throw Lector into the air and off the building.

"Hang on!" Paul said as he leaped at Lector and caught him.

"You're not getting away this time." Hydra said as he got up and was about to fire at him. Paul acted faster as he shot a web and latch on White Streak. He pulled White Streak with all his might and used him as a shield to block Hydra's lasers. Luckily, his armor weakened the damage. Paul had Lector hold on as he shot another web and swung down the street with White Streak going with them. He tossed White Streak into a build board and he went right through it with him hitting a wall behind it.

"No…" White Streak said as his armor began to shut down and he was knocked out. Paul swung down to the street and placed Lector down.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Thank you again." Lector said.

"Now for the other two." Paul said, but he his spider sense wasn't alerting him about them and he saw no trace of them. "Are they gone? I didn't get to smack them around."

"So they're gone? Thank goodness." Lector said. "If people found out I was with them, Oscorp's reputation might be ruined forever. People will always believe it's a place of evil."

"You didn't appear to be lying when you told me you wanted it to change. It might not be easy, but you'll get there." Paul said. Lector would like to believe that himself.

…

Hydra and Tricker

Glacier and White Streak were arrested, but Hydra and Tricker managed to escape. The two of them kept moving through the city and were trying to figure out what they're going to do now.

"Now what?" Hydra said.

"Want some candy?" Tricker said.

"Imbecile! White Streak and Glacier are on their way to jail now." Hydra said. "Spider-Man continues to ruin everything. What I wouldn't give to destroy him." He was so angry, but his prayers were answered when he heard his communication device go off. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Someone who believes he can obtain great benefit from you."


	56. Crazy on the Loose

Some of Spider-Man's enemies are locked away right now, but just because they're locked away doesn't mean they aren't a threat. Some of the villains continue to plan away or just wait to make a move. That is why some are locked away far from some of the other prisoners.

"Man. I hate going near this creep." An officer said as he walked to a cell that was separate from the others. He opened up a small opening in the door for him to slide some food in, but he could feel some heat coming from the other side. "Lunch time, Kalvin."

"Goodie." Cain said as the food came right in and he helped himself. "Some of this slob actually reminds me of what my parents use to feed me." Cain Kalvin, also known as the Craze Killer. He has to be one the most deadly threats that Paul has ever faced. Not only is he completely insane, but he also has a symbiote. That's why his prison cell is kept so hot. It's to keep him from using his symbiote.

"Lunatic." The guard said and got as far as he could from the cell.

"This is starting to get boring. I wonder how long I'm going to stay here." Cain said. "I wonder what's going on with my dear buddy, Spider-Man."

…..

Paul

Paul was in the process of stopping another robbery going on with some common thugs. They kept trying to shoot at him, but Paul knew how to handle these guys. He shot a web at each of them and pulled the guns right out of their hands. He kicked one right in the face. He webbed another right in the face and yanked him right to the ground.

"Don't even think about it." Paul said as he knew that one was going to use a crowbar from behind. He stopped in his tracks from Paul's voice. Paul shot a web without looking and it went on the thug's leg. When Paul pulled, the thug fell back and landed right on his back. "They never learn."

"You're right. They just keep going at it." Paul turned around and was met with Captain Siena Wolve.

"Captain Wolve. It's been a while." Paul said.

"Yes. Since you aided in the arrest of Cain Kalvin." Siena said as she was placing all three in cuffs.

"Aw! Craze Killer! How is that lunatic holding up?" Paul asked.

"He's still locked up and that's really all I need to know." Siena said. "I was just passing by when I saw this going on." They heard sirens and knew her men were coming. "You better get going. I'm actually risking a lot by actually cooperating with you. Some of my men still think pretty poorly of you."

"Right." Paul said and jumped into the air and swung off. He and the captain appear to be on equal grounds. That might be good for keeping him out of trouble with the police, but the captain is a pretty stern woman.

…

Paul

Paul swung down a few buildings and landed on top of one so that he could talk to Peter in private.

"I'm telling, I think Captain Wolve is starting to warm-up to me." Paul said. "This would actually be a big benefit. I get in less trouble with the police. She says some still see me as a menace."

"I agree that this would be a benefit." Peter said. "However, you need to be careful not to overdo anything. I was allied with a couple cops myself known as Yuri Watanabe and George Stacy. They risked a lot getting involved with me and it seems this Siena Wolve is doing the same."

"I know, but it seems like she has a grasp on how close she wants this alliance to be." Paul said.

"Either way, it might be best you try to keep that distance." Peter said. "We took a risk by allowing Lindsay and Thomas to be part of all this. I'm not sure if we should keep taking risks like that." Paul didn't think about it like that. "You're a hero now, Paul. You can't keep taking chances with people risking their lives. These are your powers and your responsibilities."

"I suppose you're right." Paul said. "Fine. I'll try my best to keep it professional or whatever." He was hoping to have another ally, but he saw what Peter was trying to say. If any of them got hurt because of him, he won't be able to forgive himself.

…

Siena

Siena and a couple other cops were taking some of their new captured criminals to the prison. They were crossing bridge and was about to reach the island.

"More of these lowlifes hit the bricks. I can't wait for the day we put Spider-Man behind bars as well." A fellow cop said.

"I wouldn't put too much of a bet on that." Siena said. "That Spider-Man is a tricky one. He does things his own way, but he does appear to be catching some of the harder to reach criminals."

"Captain, you're not really saying that freak is a help, are you?" The officer asked, but Siena didn't really know how to answer that. They were just about to reach the prison until they heard an explosion go off. They looked and saw explosions going off around the prison.

"You've got to be kidding me. Someone is actually trying to cause a prison break again." Siena said. "We've got to update the security around here." They pulled into the prison and readied themselves for whatever might happen.

…

Cain

Cain heard the explosions that were going off and he didn't seem the least bit nervous. He seemed more interested and excited on what was going on out there.

"Sounds like there are some fireworks going off out there." Cain said as he tried to get a good listen. He didn't need to try because he just got a front row seat as the door to his cell blew off.

"Oh my! This has got to be the "hottest" room around."

"Who are you?" Cain asked.

"That's not really important right now. What is important is that you're free now." Cain smirked as he stepped out of the door. He unleashed his symbiote and became the Craze Killer. The Craze Killer was on the loose again.

…

Paul

Paul was swinging through the city and was keeping his eyes open for any sign of trouble. So far, he hasn't really found anything.

"Paul, listen! We got trouble." Peter said and got Paul's attention.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Paul asked.

"It's Ryker's Island. It's being attacked." Peter said. "Someone is trying to cause another prison break."

"Not one of those again. Luckily, I'm not that far. I'm on it." Paul said and started swinging in the direction of the prison.

….

Ryker's Island

Paul swung his way to the island. He saw smoke and some flames coming from the building. When Paul arrive, he saw there were a few injured cops. He looked around and spotted Captain Wolve tending to an injured cop.

"Captain!" Paul called out and ran towards her. "What happened? Who did this?"

"No one knows. Security cams were taken out." Siena said. "It was a surprised attack, but whoever did this was after just one of the inmates and that one managed to get out."

"Really? Who?" Paul said.

"Cain Kalvin. He's back out there again and who knows what he's going to do." Siena said.

"Kalvin? Oh man. Catching him the first time was tough." Paul said. "I doubt it will be so easy a second time."

"You're right." Siena said as she got on her feet and passed him a car as she kept walking. "That's my number."

"I would treat you to dinner, but I you're actually a little too old for my taste." Paul said.

"Funny." Siena said, but not really caring. "Contact me the moment you find him. It's going to take what we have and a hell of a lot more if we're going to catch him." She got in a car and drove off without even hearing any objections Paul might have. Paul looked down at the number and wondered what to do. He knows the Craze Killer has to be stopped, but can he really risk calling her.

…..

Paul

Paul got back in the city and began his search for the Craze Killer. With him on the loose again, there's no telling what he can do and there is nowhere that can be safe for anyone.

"No reports have come in yet. He could just be waiting it out." Peter said.

"We can't take any chances. Who would be crazy enough to let that lunatic out?" Paul said.

"I don't know, but all that matters right now is that we have to catch him." Peter said. Paul agreed and continued to look around, but he felt his spider sense alerting him of danger.

"Danger? Where?" Paul said.

"Here!" He looked ahead and was met with a powerful strike by Craze Killer. Paul began to plummet to the ground, but he shot another line and saved himself. Craze Killer jumped off form the wall and shot his own line to go after him. Paul turned to face him and shot multiple webs at him, but Craze Killer evaded each attack. Craze Killer's swinging was much faster as he was able to jump off and grabbed a hold of Paul. He caused them to smash on a roof and tossed them against a wall. "Long time no see, Spider-Man."

"Not long enough. I thought you were suppose to get a life sentence." Paul said. He reached for his phone to contact Siena.

"Paul, wait." Peter said. "I know Captain Wolve gave you her number to call, but what good can she really do against the likes of him. You can handle this."

"You're right. This is my fight." Paul said as he got up.

"You really want to fight me? Haven't you put the least bit of thought of everything I ever told you?" Craze Killer said.

"No because you're out of your mind." Paul said.

"Wrong answer." Craze Killer said as he unleashed tendrils from his chest, but Paul was doing his best to avoid his attacks. Paul jumped at him and kicked him right in the face, but raze Killer grabbed him by the legs and slammed him down and tossed him over the roof. Paul shot a line to save himself, but he ended up swinging into a wall and dropped to the ground. Craze Killer swung after him and slammed right against the wall and smacked him across the face to knock him off his feet while people ran away in terror.

"Is it me or does he seem more brutal than usual?" Paul questioned. Craze Killer grabbed him by the head and slammed him against the ground and tossed him into a car. Paul is taking a strong beating and it's getting hard to get back up.

"I'll let you go this time, Spider-Man. I have a few other people I want to say hello to." Craze Killer said. "I still think you can learn from me. Here's a little parting gift." He tackled Paul against the car and it felt like Paul just got tackled by a bull and fell unconscious. Craze Killer jumped into the air and swung off.

…

Siena

Reports came in of there being a fight between Spider-Man and the Craze Killer. Police showed up, but Spider-Man was badly hurt. The paramedics showed up and helped him as he was able to regain conscious.

"How is he?" Siena asked.

"I'm fine." Paul said.

"Not so much." The paramedic said as he finished wrapping some bandages around Paul's chest. "You have a few broken ribs. You should try and take it easy."

"No can do. I can't as long as he's still out there." Paul said as he was getting ready to get back out there.

"Yes you will, Spider-Man." Siena said sounding like her position and she also looked disapproving. "You're going to stay out of the way this time. Since you're injured, you won't be much help."

"Why do you look like you're scolding me? I can't win them all." Paul said.

"Spider-Man, I gave you my number. I told you to contact me if you came across the Craze Killer." Siena said. "I told you it was going to take both us to take this monster down."

"Yeah….I know." Paul said as he was starting to feel guilty.

"Yet you didn't." Siena said. "I thought you were an ally I could trust, but I was clearly wrong. You don't seem to feel the same. You don't appear to trust me, that I could actually help you in a situation. In moments like this, you can't afford to be foolish or stubborn. You need people you know you can count on."

"Hang on. It's not like that." Paul said.

"I don't want to hear excuses. This is your only warning. Stay out of the way and leave this to the professionals or I will have you arrested for interfering with police business." Siena said and turned away from him. Not only has Paul lost a fight, but it seems he lost someone who could have been a big help to him.

…

Reserved Waters

Paul managed to get out of the paramedics and went to Reserved Waters. Peter felt bad because he put some of the blame on himself for what happened.

"I'm sorry, Paul." Peter said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything. You actually seemed glad to have Captain Wolve on your side, but now the cops will be all over you when she gives the word. She also had good idea as to where to keep this alliance. One mistake and she backed away."

"Yeah. I certainly have a way with women. Don't worry about it. I've avoided them for this long." Paul said. "You were probably right. I can't keep asking others to risk themselves for me. This is my fight. Right now I should stay focus on getting the Craze Killer before he does anything permanent."

"You sure you're up for another round already?" Peter asked.

"That's the magic of painkillers. They help you get right back in the fight." Paul said. "We just need to think like him no matter how much of a nightmare that must be."

"Did he say anything about where he could be going?" Peter asked.

"Something about how there a few other people he wanted to see." Paul said as he tried to figure out who he was talking about, but it suddenly came to him. "Oh no!"

…

Siena

Siena went back to her office in the middle of the night at a police station. She tried to get to work on bringing back Cain behind bars, but she had no leads and nothing to go on. What she didn't know was that he was much closer than she thought. Siena tried to get to work, but stopped when she heard her phone.

"Yes?" Siena asked.

"He's coming after you!"

"Spider-Man? I thought I made myself clear." Siena said, but realized what he just said. "What do you mean?"

"He's right out your window!" Paul said. Siena turned around, but saw Craze Killer smash right through the glass.

"Hi, Captain. Goodbye." Craze Killer said as he grabbed a hold of her and tossed her right out the window. Siena was falling hundreds of feet in the air and was about to hit the ground, but Paul came swinging in and caught her before that happened. Craze Killer saw him as he carried Siena up to the roof.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he set her down.

"Thanks to you, I am." Siena said.

"See? I think of you as a friend." Paul said, but Siena still glared at him. "I'm sorry. I should have called, but I couldn't risk you getting harmed. This is my fight, my responsibility."

"Those sound like the words of someone else." Siena said as she could see there was no emotion in those words. "What about what you really think?" Paul thought about that and he knew how he felt.

"Okay. Maybe I am glad I've got some help, but I never really asked for it. I don't want anyone risking themselves because I asked them to." Paul said.

"But no one man wins a war on their own." Siena said. "I know you must be looking out for others, but that doesn't mean you should do this alone. You're not the only one willing to make these sacrifices." Paul never thought about it like that. He figured that's why Lindsay and Thomas are helping him.

"How sweet." Both of them looked to see Craze Killer climbed up to them. "You're both going to need all the help you can get when I'm through with you."

"Don't bet on it." Paul said as he went to attack him. Craze Killer jumped over and kicked him right in the back and held him down.

"You're quite the glutton for punishment." Craze Killer said. Siena pulled out her gun and started shooting at him, but her bullets didn't really seem to be working against him. "Is that suppose to hurt me?"

"What are you? A demon?" Siena said.

"Oh no." Craze Killer said as he turned towards her. "I'm Death!"

"You're a nutcase." Paul said as he got his leg off and kicked Craze Killer in the gut.

"I need all personal to report to the station's roof on…" Siena was calling out for help, but Craze killer stretched out his arm and grabbed her by the mouth.

"Let's not have more people ruin the party." Craze Killer said as he shot out some of his substance and blocked off the door to the roof.

"Let her go!" Paul said as he jumped and kicked him right in the face and caused him to drop Siena.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Craze Killer said as he released more of his symbiote and it latched on Paul trying to restrain him, but he still got one arm free. "So long." He tossed Paul over the building. Paul tried shooting a line to save him with his free arm, but he missed.

"Oh man!" Paul said as he thought he was in trouble, but Siena was able to act fast enough and grab the line and kept him from falling.

"Hang on, I got you." Siena said as she was doing her best to hold him up.

"But who's got you?" Craze Killer said as he stood over her and held out his arm and was ready to kill her right there. Siena couldn't get out of there without letting go of Spider-Man.

"No you don't!" Paul was able to use his abilities and get up the wall with a strong enough kick under Craze Killer's chin and pushed him back with Paul back on the roof. Paul used all his strength and got himself free from his restraints. "Now we're even."

"Right." Siena said as both of them were ready to fight. Craze Killer was ready himself. However, just before either of them could do anything, a smokescreen was coming from nowhere and was blocking their sight.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, but get him." Siena said. Both of them hurried through the smoke and tried to get him, but there wasn't a sign of him again. The smoke was beginning to clear away and he was gone. "No. He's gone again."

"What was that smokescreen? Did he do that?" Paul asked.

"No. He seemed as confused as we were. He obviously had some unwanted help." Siena said. Craze killer is gone again, but there was still some tension between the two. "I hope you learned not to handle these battles on your own. There's nothing wrong with having some help."

"I guess not." Paul said. "I hope this means you can count on me and the other way around."

"We'll see." Siena said as she was still trying to hold firm in her position. "You better get going before my men get up here to arrest you." Paul agreed and ran off the building with him swinging off. He might have lost an enemy, but at least he has another friend he can turn to for when the time comes.


	57. Spider-Man Menace

It was the middle of the night in New York, but that didn't stop Paul. He got a mysterious message telling him to meet this mysterious person somewhere, but he had no idea who it was from. He knew it couldn't be good because the mysterious person addressed him as Spider-Man. Paul kept swinging around until he reached a warehouse and went inside.

"Hello?" Paul called out. "Is there anyone here?" He looked around, but he saw no sign of whoever it was that sent that message. "This is stupid. Who would call me in the middle of the night?"

"I would." The lights came on and Paul was faced with a mysterious machine. In the front of the machine was a container and Circuit was inside that container.

"Wait. You're that robot that kidnapped Venom." Paul said.

"I go by Circuit now."

"Whatever. What is this? What do you want?" Paul asked.

"I'll just get right to the point." Circuit said. A claw shot right out of the machine and grabbed him by the waist. It pulled him closer, but Paul was doing his best to resist. As Paul was trying to fight back, another device was opening up and it looked like a satellite dish.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"Claiming what should still be mine." Circuit said. The dish unleashed a sonic wave that surrounded Paul. Paul felt strange through his whole body. Energy traveled through the dish and went into the container Circuit was in. Both of them shined and a blinding light surrounded the entire room.

"Hahahhaha. It worked. It actually worked." Paul said, but it wasn't Paul's voice.

"What?" Circuit said, but something was different with him too. Circuit pushed against the glass of the container and tried to get out. "What's going on? Why am I looking at my body?"

"Surprise, Spider-Man!" Circuit said. "I've switched our minds. Now I am you and you are me."

"What? No!" Paul said. Circuit removed the claw from his new body and walked over to the machine.

"This worked out better than I thought." Circuit said as he looked at his new body. "I feel so young and refresh."

"Why are you doing this? Let me out and switch us back." Paul said.

"I don't think so." Circuit said. "A brilliant mind such as myself deserves an actual body. Since you did this to me, what better revenge is there than to take your body for my own." He walked over to a control system and began to work on it.

"What are you doing now?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to digitize your mind and you'll be forever lost in cyberspace." Circuit said. "I'm also going to cause this machine to malfunction. That way if anyone ever learns the truth, no one will ever be able save you. Having you trapped like I was is the best way for revenge and you can't do anything to stop me this time."

"No!" Paul said.

"Goodbye forever, Spider-Man." Circuit said. With a push of the button, Paul felt his mind being pulled away from the real world. Circuit's old body shut off and Circuit was glad about it. The entire machine cause to malfunction as small explosions began to go off around it and cause it to break down. Circuit walked away from it as he now has claimed Spider-Man's body for himself.

…

Paul

Paul has been transformed into digital data and is now traveling through cyberspace. Paul has transformed into pure energy in the space and saw what cyberspace was like. It had building like structures with path of lights going in various directions.

"Whoa! I can't believe this! I'm actually digital!" Paul said. "I also can't believe that Circuit actually switched our bodies. I can't really be stuck here, am I?" Paul was starting to get nervous. The fact that he could be trapped here forever was too much for anyone to bare, but he wasn't anyone. "No. There has to be something I can do. If I'm really in cyberspace, perhaps there's a way I can get in contact with Peter or the others. I've got to tell them what's going on before anything happens." Paul began to move like he was actually flying through cyberspace and he needed to find some way to stop Circuit and reverse all this or he could be trapped there forever.

…

The Next Day

Master was working bright and early in the morning. He was in his own office and working on his computer until he heard his phone go off. He placed it on speaker and answered.

"Yes? Who is this?" Master asked.

"Master, it's me." Circuit said on the other side of the line. "It worked! I actually worked! I'm Spider-Man now!" Hearing that piece of information was quite the surprise to Master.

"Senner? Are you telling me your plan actually worked and that you're really in Spider-Man's body?" Master said.

"Exactly. At last I have a real body again and the real Spider-Man is gone." Circuit said.

"Amazing probably doesn't even begin to cover how you must be feeling." Master said. "This works out well for my master plan."

"Is it what you've bene working on?" Circuit asked.

"Yes." Master said as he looked towards his computer where his plans were coming into action. "The thought occurred to me before, but I thought I was just chasing a dream. However, I confirmed the idea after meeting this Venom. If there's one spider, there could be more. A whole new chance for possibilities to reveal themselves and it won't be long until it all becomes a reality."

"I'll be on my way to assist you in this." Circuit said.

"No. you have a new body. You should do whatever you like it." Master said. "Besides, if you have all of Spider-Man's abilities as well as his body, you need to get use to all of it."

"I suppose you are correct." Circuit said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Circuit ended his call and Master looked towards his plans. With Spider-Man out of his way, there doesn't appear to be anything that can stop him.

…

Peter

Peter was enjoying a nice cup of milk in the morning. He was yet aware of what has happened. It was just a nice morning to him until he heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" Peter said as he answered it.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. It's Mrs. Porter, Paul's mother. I was wondering if Paul was with you."

"No. Why? What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I went up to Paul's room to wake him up, but when I did, he wasn't there. I never saw him go out and he didn't leave a note as to where he was going or anything. He isn't answering his phone either." Trisha said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard from him myself." Peter said. "I'm sure he's fine. Paul can take care of himself just fine. I'll let you know if I do hear of anything."

"Thank you." Trisha said and ended the call. Peter did find that it was suspicious of Paul to just leave without saying anything. He could already tell that there was something wrong.

…

An Armored Car

"Hurry. Get all the money in the bag before Spider-Man shows up." A thug said as he and a few others were robbing an armored car. However, their plans were ruined when Blite and Venom showed up and the two of them made quick work of some of the thugs.

"This almost becoming too easy." Thomas said.

"You said it." Lindsay said. "I at least hope that one of these criminals would give us some sort of surprise." They all heard something land down and saw Spider-Man on a car. Neither of them were aware of the trouble this was.

"Spidey! A little late to the party." Lindsay said.

"Yeah. We got this mess just about cleaned up." Thomas said. They thought it was safe, but they were surprised when Spider-Man shot a couple webs at both of them and pulled them to the ground.

"Spidey, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Perhaps being the menace that newspaper hack says I am." Circuit said as he jumped to the armor car and started taking all the money for himself.

"Dude, stop that!" Venom said as he hurried over to stop him, but Circuit smacked Venom in the head and gave him a strong hit against the face and knocked him down. Lindsay ran over to him and helped him up.

"What has gotten into you?" Lindsay asked as neither of them understood what is happening. Circuit just chuckled as he shot out a line and swung off with some of the money leaving many very confused.

…

Reserved Waters

"He did what?" Peter questioned. Lindsay and Thomas made it to Reserved Waters and just told Peter what just happened. He found it hard to believe.

"It wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't feel that punch of his." Thomas said as he rubbed his chin.

"It makes no sense. He seemed perfectly fine yesterday, but just now he acted like a completely different person." Lindsay said.

"Hang on." Peter said. "His mother just called me. Apparently he left at some point in the middle of the night. Maybe something happened to him then." All of them were trying to figure out what was wrong with Paul, but weren't coming up with much of anything.

…..

Paul

Paul continued to search through cyberspace, but it all looked the same more or less. He's been searching for hours, but there didn't seem to be anything he could use.

"Argh! This is pointless. I don't even know where I'm going." Paul said. "I just can't be trapped here. Can I?" Paul seemed ready to just give up as it seemed hopeless. Just as he was about to give up, he looked up and saw multiple screens in the sky each showing a person. Luckily, the ones he was looking for. "Yes!"

…..

Reserved Waters

"Maybe we should try and contact him and talk to him. There must be something we can do. He wouldn't be like this without a reason." Lindsay said and they were agreeing with her.

"…uy…" All of them heard something on the computer and the screen was doing something weird. "Guys…..Can you hear me?" All of them saw something forming on the screen and it looked just like Paul's face. "Guys. It's me. Can you hear me?"

"Paul?" Peter questioned.

"Paul, is that you?" Lindsay said.

"Dude, you've got some explaining to do." Thomas said.

"I'm glad I found you. We've got a serious problem." Paul said. "Whatever you saw me doing, it wasn't me. It was Circuit."

"Circuit?" Lindsay said.

"Somehow he switched our minds. He's inside my body now and he has me trapped inside of cyberspace." Paul said.

"Hang on. How do we know you're really, Paul?" Thomas said. "Tell us something only the real Paul would know."

"If you really don't believe me, look at the video logs from my mask that Peter keeps on the computer." Paul said. "Also, when Thomas was five, he needed to use the bathroom and…" "Whoa!" Thomas interrupted.

"Yep. Let's have a look at that video stuff." Thomas said and appeared to be embarrassed. Peter pulled up the videos that Paul's mask captured and they soon found what Paul was talking about. They saw them switching bodies and started seeing things through Circuit's eyes. It was unbelievable what they just saw.

"My god! So they really did switch bodies!" Lindsay said.

"If we don't do something, I could be trapped here forever and he'll do whatever in my body." Paul said. "We've got to do something, but the machine's damaged."

"Perhaps, but I bet I can salvage some of the parts that can help reverse some of this." Peter said.

"Are you serious?!" Lindsay said.

"We'll see. Don't worry, Paul. We'll find some way to fix this." Peter said. "However, we can't leave Circuit alone. Thomas, you find him and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"You got it. This guy's a lunatic and it's going to give me great pleasure to take him down." Thomas said with a set mind of taking Circuit down and try to save Paul.

…..

Circuit

Circuit continued to bring chaos and trouble through the whole city and no one was even aware that all of it wasn't Spider-Man who was behind all this. Circuit looked down at all the damage that was done and enjoyed every bit of it.

"Fools. No one suspects a thing." Circuit said. "Not a single person down there knows what's going on and Spider-Man takes all the blame. I love it."

"And I'm going to love this." Circuit looked up and was met with a powerful kick from a swinging Venom that knocked him down. "Venom! Are you still mad about earlier."

"Nice try, Circuit." Thomas said. "I know that's you. I know what happened between you and the real Spider-Man."

"What?!" Circuit said. "How? On second thought, it doesn't matter. Spider-Man is gone and that's the way it's going to stay."

"We'll see about that." Thomas said and went to attack Circuit. Even if he has to beat him, he's going to get Circuit out of Paul's body.

….

The Warehouse

Peter and Lindsay were able to make it to the warehouse and found what was left of the machine. It didn't look so good at first glance, but Peter has a well-trained eye.

"Do you really think you can get Paul back?" Lindsay questioned.

"I think so." Peter said as he was taking out some parts to see the condition they were in. "Some of this stuff is fried. So we're only going to have one chance at this. I just hope Thomas can bring Circuit back here and it all works out."

….

Thomas

Thomas was having a hard time in his fight against Circuit in Paul's body. Circuit spin kicked and then pounded Venom hard that knocked him off his feet.

"Is that really all you got?" Circuit taunted. Thomas shot a couple webs, but Circuit shot his own and was able to catch them. Both of them tried to pull the other towards them, but Circuit actually used it to his advantage. He jumped and was pulled towards Thomas, but that was so he could kick Thomas back. "Just give up. You can't win."

"We'll see about that. I'm far from beaten." Thomas said. Thomas threw some punches and tried to hit him, but Circuit blocked and deflected each of his attacks. He grabbed Thomas' arm and drove his knee in Thomas' gut and tossed Thomas over his shoulder.

"Incredible." Circuit said as he kept loving his new abilities. "I'm so much stronger than I've ever been."

"Arrogant jerk. That's not your body, not your power, and you know it." Thomas said.

"It is now." Circuit said as he shot a couple webs at Thomas' neck. He jumped behind him and tried to strangle Thomas. "You can fight as hard as you like, but it's all for nothing. Even if you do defeat me, Spider-Man is gone forever and you can't change that."

"Don't be so sure." Thomas said as he tried to break the webs. "You don't deserve to have that body. Spider-Man is someone who helps others. He doesn't care what others think of him. He's always putting others before himself. Not like you are. You only seem to care about yourself."

"So what? That's how the world is." Circuit said. "People only keep you around because you're useful to them. I bet that's why Spider-Man had you around for so long."

"Shut up." Thomas said.

"Does the truth hurt?" Circuit said. "You're nothing compared to Spider-Man anyway. Since you think so highly of your friend, maybe I should tear the mask off and show the world whose face is under here. Perhaps that will make your friend famous….or the most wanted man in all of New York."

"No….you….won't!" Thomas shouted as he ripped the webs right off. "Before I became Venom, Spider-Man was my idol. He saved my life with the lives of so many. Some people might see him as a menace, but that menace has done so much good. The current menace carries on the legacy of the previous menace. If a menace means you do things your own way, but it's for the good of so many people, he is one. Not like you. You're a monster."

"Lovely little speech, but what's your point?" Circuit said. Venom turned to him and shot a web that latch on Circuit's chest. He turned and tossed Circuit against a wall.

"My point is that Spider-Man is a hero. I admit that he's also one of my best friends." Thomas said as he thought back to all the good times he and Paul had when they were considered friends. "So there's no way I'm going to let a maniac like you ruin everything of his!" He charged right in with his fist out and poured all his devotion and dedication towards his menacing friend in that one hit.

…..

The Warehouse

Pete did what he could and was able to use parts of the machine to connect with his computer and to the satellite dish. Peter wasn't sure how it work out, but it was their only hope now.

"There. Now let's hope Thomas gets Circuit." Peter said.

"I got him. Right here." All of them looked towards the entrance and saw Thomas walking in and had Circuit tied up. He placed him right down and it caused Circuit to wake up.

"What? Where am I?" Circuit said.

"Going to where you belong." Peter said as he held up the device. "Spider-Man, are you ready?"

"I'm all set." Paul said. Peter turned on the device and it appeared to be working as Circuit was caught in a sonic wave. The same effects as before was happening. Soon, the whole room was caught in a bright light that blinded some of them. When the light faded away, the machine was starting to breakdown again and this time it was beyond repair.

"Paul? Are you back in there?" Thomas said as he took off Paul's mask so they can see his face better and noticed the black eye. The head lifted up and smiled.

"It's me! I'm really back Peter, Lindsay, and Thomas." Hearing him say their names was all the proof they needed that the real Paul was back inside. All of them were happy to see him back in action.

"Sorry about the black eye, man." Thomas said as they all got him free and back on his feet. "So what happened to Circuit?"

"I was able to create a file that should hold him there." Peter said. Thomas looked over to it and was able to see it. "Better leave it alone. If that thing gets deleted, Circuit will be lost forever since he's digital now."

"Come on. Let's get that eye treated." Lindsay said as she and Peter escorted Paul out of the place. When they weren't looking, Thomas looked down at the computer and had so much hatred for Circuit.

"Sorry about this, but you took things way too far." Thomas said.

…..

Circuit

"What is this? Where am I?" Circuit said as his digital body was trapped inside a digital cage. He was trying to think of how he should get out. Suddenly, he felt the cage being pulled into a vortex like a black hole. "What's going on? Wait. No. No!" Circuit was pulled inside and was deleted with Dr. Senner gone forever.

…

Master

While all this was going on, Master was working in a lab. Even without Circuit, his plans still move forward. He's placing the final touches of his plan into action.

"It won't be long now." Master said. "My master plan will be upon us all soon and I will change the very fabric of space itself." What is Master's plan and how devastating is it going to be?


	58. Dimensional Web Pt1

Master was putting his grand scheme in action. His contraptions was putting the final pieces together. He smirked at his final piece came into place and he walked over to it. He held it in his hands and it was like a golden champion belt.

"It's perfect. I may have lost my best scientist, but it's all been taken care of." Master said as he took great pride in what he's created. "With this, not even Spider-Man can stop me."

…

Paul

It's been one heck of a year to Paul. He's gained powers, made many friends, gained many enemies. It doesn't seem like Paul's life can get any freakier. Speaking of Paul, we find him outside a restaurant for some lunch.

"Hey!" Paul looked up and saw Harris and Jessica walking in with them hand-in-hand.

"Paul, I'm surprised to see you're the first to arrive." Jessica said.

"Harris! Jessica! You made it." Paul said. "Looks like the lovely couple has been doing pretty well." Ever since school ended, Harris and Jessica have become an actual couple. It was decided today to have a little get-together.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Paul. You'll get a girlfriend eventually." Harris said.

"I wasn't worried." Paul said.

"Harris, I told you no to mention that around him." Jessica said.

"Sorry." Harris said.

"Look! Here come the others." Jessica said and they looked around to street to see the others who were invited. There was Thomas, Ray, Monica, Jean, and Lindsay. All of them got together around the table for this lunch. Through this whole year, all of them have become pretty good friends.

"This was a great idea." Monica said.

"You said it." Jean said. "It's a warm sunny day. There doesn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. On a day like today, it's hard to see any trouble coming this way."

"Careful. You're going to jinx it." Lindsay said.

"You've got to admit that this year has been crazy." Thomas said. "Take right now for example. Who would have thought all of us would be here together and actually all become friends?"

"You're right." Ray said. "You know, all the crazy stuff seems to have happened around the time Spider-Man actually showed up."

"Ray, don't tell me you're actually going to blame Spider-Man like that loudmouth at the Daily Bugle?" Jean asked.

"Of course not." Ray said. "All I'm saying is that it all started around then, but it seems to be for the better." All of them were in agreement in that.

"Paul, I was thinking that we could go to the park later." Monica said as she grabbed him by the arm.

"He can't because he's going with me." Jean said as he grabbed his other arm and the two of them were about to argue about this. Lindsay was ready to jump in herself.

"Cut it out." Paul said as he tried to get out of there. It seemed like a normal day for Paul, but that all changed. A flash of light came from the sky and it came and went so quickly. "What was that?"

"What? I didn't see anything?" Jean asked.

"I did. It was a strange flash of light." Jessica said.

"Where did it come from?" Ray asked. A couple more flashes went off and everyone noticed them and wondered what was going on. Paul's spider sense was alerting him of danger and knew they needed to move.

"Watch out!" Paul said as he grabbed Monica and Jean and moved out of the way as the ground practically fell apart under them. Everyone was starting to go in a panic as the ground began to shake and some buildings were starting to come apart.

"What's going on?" Harris said.

"I'm not sure. It's as if there's an earthquake hitting the whole city." Jessica said.

"Paul, what do you think?" Monica asked, but there wasn't an answer. "Paul?" She looked towards him, but he already vanished. She looked around to see Lindsay and Thomas were gone as well. "There's another strange thing. Those three keep disappearing."

…

The Group

Paul, Lindsay, and Thomas were able to change into their costumes and were doing their best to move through the city, but it's becoming chaos. Everywhere they went, something was going on and it was getting strange. White lights began to shine from the sky.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this." Lindsay said.

"I better get in contact with Peter and see if he knows anything." Paul said.

"I already know." Peter said in Paul's mask. "I saw what was going on and I don't know what to think it could be, but it's getting bad. I've just received reports that some strange figures are actually appearing around the city."

"Strange figures? What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I think that might what's he talking about!" Thomas said as he pointed towards one of the lights. Something came out and it took the form of a pterodactyl. "Is that an actual dinosaur?!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Lindsay said.

"We've got other problems." Peter said. "Somehow the Headless Horseman is riding through 38th East Street." Before Peter could say anymore, Paul heard some sort of commotion coming from the other end.

"Peter? Peter, what's going on?" Paul asked.

"Somehow there's Minotaur causing havoc. One of those creatures with a man's body, but a bull's head." Peter said. "I don't know what's going on, but it's causing havoc through the whole city."

"We'll have to split up." Paul said. "Thomas, you take the dinosaur. Lindsay, head to East Street and get that horseman. I'll go help Peter."

"Right." Lindsay agreed and they both headed out.

"Wait. Why do I get the dino? Is it a meat eater?" Thomas said, but no one stuck around to answer.

…

Lindsay

Lindsay moved from building to building. She soon arrived at the street and saw what was going on. The actual horseman from Sleepy Hollow was running through the streets on his zombie horse and people were in a panic. The pumpkin head he held kept laughing with him swinging his sword around.

"Coming down!" Lindsay said as she dived right down and kicked the horseman right off his horse. "That's why you should always hang on."

"Hahahahahah!" Lindsay freaked as she saw the pumpkin actually laughing at her.

"Talk about losing your head." Lindsay said. The horseman got back on his horse and charged right at Lindsay. Lindsay ducked out of the way and avoided his sword. The horseman reached down and grabbed it's head again. The horseman went after Lindsay and Lindsay was doing her best to avoid him. "Should have paid more attention in literature. Maybe I know how to beat him."

…..

Thomas

The pterodactyl flew through the air and Thomas was trying to catch it. Thomas swung from one building to the next, but he was having trouble catching to the dinosaur.

"Please be a plant eater. Please be a plant eater." Thomas said as he shot a web and it landed right on the pterodactyl with him flying around with it. The dinosaur spotted him and flew straight down. "Wait! I'm not a flyer!" This dinosaur seemed smarter seeing as how it flew down and had Thomas slam against the ground. "This birdy is smarter than he looks." The pterodactyl got in front of him and snarled at him. "Shut it!" He shot some of his webbing and webbed it's mouth shut. The dinosaur tried to take it off. "Now where did you even come from?" Thomas didn't get his answer as another light shined behind him and a stampede of bull was coming right at him. "Whoa!" Thomas jumped over the stampede and tried to stay above them with him wondering how this was even happening. "Isn't someone suppose to shout this? I've seen a lot of crazy stuff before, but this takes the cake."

…

Reserved Waters

An actual minotaur was actually causing trouble. People were trying to evacuate the area as the bull-monster was going on a rampage. People in Reserved Waters were trying their best to evacuate the area. Peter looked out his window and saw the monster in action.

"Mr. Parker, we must get you out of the area." An employer said.

"Right." Peter said knowing he couldn't do much in his old age. However, his old spider sense was alerting him of danger. A tree came flying through the wall and it caused Peter to fall out of his room as his room began to fall apart.

"Mr. Parker!" It looked like Peter was about to hit the ground, but Paul arrived just in time to catch him.

"Careful, old man. You're too old to be leaping off buildings." Paul said.

"Who are you calling old?" Peter asked. They both heard a strange noise and saw the minotaur was heading their way.

"You know what they say." Paul said as he jumped and landed right on its shoulders. "You've got to grab the bull by the horns." He grabbed the horns and pulled them up throwing the bull-monster off balance. It was doing its best to shake it off, but Paul wasn't letting go. "Time to tame this bull." Paul pulled with all his strength and caused the creature to fall. Paul jumped off and the monster landed on it's back. Paul hurried and used a lot of webbing to hold the bull down so it doesn't do any harm.

"Nice work, but it's not over." Peter said as they looked around and saw nothing, but chaos through the city.

"Peter, what's going on?" Paul asked.

"I….For once I don't know." Peter said.

"But you always have the answers." Paul said. "None of this is natural. How are dinosaurs, monsters, and all these lights appearing out of nowhere?" They heard some sort of strange sound and turned towards it. Some sort of portal opened up and someone came through. That someone was Master and he was wearing his new belt.

"Hello, Spider-Man. What are the odds I would run into you here?" Master said.

"Master!" Paul said as he gripped his own hand. "What are you doing here and what's with that stupid belt around you? I doubt you won a wrestling tournament."

"My! This is all certainly interesting." Master said as he had a look around at all that was going on. "Who would have thought I could have done all this?"

"What?!" Paul said. "You did this? All of this is your doing? How?!"

"I would tell you, but I doubt you could understand." Master said. "I only came by to take a good look at home before my departure and say farewell." Master turned back to the portal and was going through.

"Don't let him escape. He might know how to fix all this." Peter said.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Paul said as he shot a web and it latched on Master, but Paul could feel himself being pulled in. He was doing his best to resist and Peter grabbed on and tried to help. However, the force was too strong and both of them were pulled in. All of them were traveling through a tunnel of light and neither of them knew what was going on. "I'm still looking for answers. I thought the elderly had all the answers."

"I've got nothing. Just hold on." Peter said. Master turned to them and was able to grab the web.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Master said. He used his claw and cut the line with both of them being lost inside the light and Master heading to who knows. Both of them were just drifting around, but it also felt like they were falling. There was nothing around them and nothing for them to grab on.

"Where the heck are we? None of this is making any sense." Paul said.

"Paul, I swear that I know less than you do about this." Peter said. Both of them just stayed like that until they saw the silhouette of someone come down towards them and grabbed the both of them and they all suddenly disappeared.

…..

Paul and Peter

Paul and Peter were starting regain their sight, but it wasn't much help. As soon as they could see again, they were surrounded by stars, but they could also stand. Paul took off his mask to make sure he was seeing right and couldn't believe what was going on.

"Where are we?" Paul said as he looked around. "This is weird. We appear to be in space, but we're standing as if we're on solid ground."

"I don't know why you keep asking me." Peter said. "I keep telling you that I don't know what's going on."

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you, Spider-Man, old and new." Both of them saw a shining blue light float down to them. The light grew and it formed a person. It was a youthful man with hair as white as snow. He had a red cape with dark blue tights and a light shade tunic.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"More like what are you?" Paul said.

"I am known as Dimensio. I am all-powerful and all-mighty dimensional being. I'm glad I came across the two of you. There is much that must be done."

"Hang on. Dimensional being? What is that exactly?" Paul asked.

"I am a powerful being that is capable to control the very power of dimensions of all kinds, multiple worlds." Dimensio said.

"You mean you have magical powers like Dr. Strange?" Peter said. "You actually have the power to travel between dimensions?"

"And much more." Dimensio said.

"Peter, you actually know what he's talking about?" Paul questioned.

"Yes, but this is actually the first time I've ever seen something like this." Peter said.

"Just when I thought this whole Spider-Man thing couldn't get any weirder." Paul complained. Nothing of what Paul was going through today was making any sense and it was all overwhelming.

"You haven't been Spider-Man for very long, Paul." Dimensio said. "There is still much you have to learn. That all will have to wait. Your enemy, the one called Master, is bringing chaos and disorder through multiple dimensions."

"Wait. How do you know about all this?" Paul asked.

"My people actually have the ability to look into all dimensions and see all." Dimensio said.

"Are you telling me that multiple worlds, multiple dimensions actually exist?" Paul said. "I thought that was all just sci-fi talk."

"No. It's all very real." Dimensio said. "Behold!" He spread out his arms and hundreds of shining bubbles gathered around them and each one of them was a window into another world. Paul and Peter couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was like actual magic. "Each one of these is a view into another dimension. Specifically, each one is one with Spider-Man in it. The Spider-Man legacy has traveled from one dimension to the next. That's just what your dimension is."

"Whoa!" Paul said.

"Amazing!" Peter said.

"Why is there so many?" Paul asked.

"This is nothing." Dimensio said. "These are only the dimensions that hold Spider-Man in them. You see, since the beginning of time, new and parallel worlds have formed. Some intertwine and connect with each other, but there's a new one formed all the time."

"It's almost like a dimensional web!" Peter said as he was amazed with all that he was seeing.

"But how are all these worlds formed in the first place?"

"It's like this." Dimensio said. "You've seen a time traveling movie or probably heard of the butterfly effect, as to where even the smallest of change in the past can have powerful effects on the future. That doesn't cover it all exactly. The truth is that every little thing we do can create a brand new world. It doesn't matter if the action is big or small. Even as something as simple as moving your leg could create a whole new world."

"You're kidding?!" Paul said.

"Infinite worlds! Infinite possibilities!" Peter said as he could see it. Every single possibility can become a reality somewhere in the dimensional universe.

"There are some worlds that have slight changes, but there are some that hold massive differences. Look and see for yourself." Dimensio said as he allowed both of them to look. There were so many that it was hard to know where to start. Peter looked through one and saw himself when he was younger and with MJ.

"That's me with MJ!" Peter said.

"Yes and no. In that dimension, you and Mary Jane are married, but that's actually a clone made out of a water-like substance." Dimensio said and showed him in another dimension with him and another girl. "In this dimension, your beloved Gwen is still alive and you two have a son, but forces like X-Men no longer exist."

"All of this is amazing." Paul said as he looked around. "What's this one?" He looked at one and saw black-colored Spider-Man.

"In that dimension, Spider-Man is a boy named Miles Morales." Dimensio said. "However, not all these dimensions are good and happy ones. Take this one for example." He said and showed them another dimension. "In this dimension, you merged with the symbiote peter and took over the Earth with its race and have Felicia Hardy as your queen."

"Oh my!" Peter said.

"And there are tons more." Dimensio said. "There's a dimension where Peter with Gwen and Miles attend a scientific school called Horizon High. There's also a dimension where Peter and Eddie Brock were like brothers seeing as how your parents died together in a plane crash. I wish there was time to tell you more, but Master must be stopped."

"Master? You're right." Paul said. "I still don't get what's going on? How is he doing any of this?"

"The one called Master has developed a device that allows him to travel between dimensions." Dimensio said. "He's been traveling from dimension to dimension and brings mayhem with him. His device is also destroying the borders between dimensions. It's sort of like he's tearing the actual fabric of existence. Those strange creatures came through rips that Master is creating."

"He is?! How long has he been going at this?" Paul said.

"That's hard to say with the different time frames." Dimensio said.

"I see." Peter said. "The time properties. He could have been traveling around for months, but in our world, he could have been gone for only a few minutes."

"Yes and you must stop him or all of existence could be in jeopardy." Dimensio said and opened the door to Paul's greatest Spider-Man mission yet.


	59. Dimensional Web Pt2

The doors to Paul's most chaotic mission yet has opened….dimensional doors that is. Master has created a device that allows him to travel between dimensions, but its bringing chaos to all. Peter and Paul tried going after him to stop him, they lost him and met Dimensio, a being with dimensional powers. He has shown all the different kinds of dimensions there is and Master is tearing it all apart. His device is causing rips in the border between dimensions and is bringing much destruction and chaos.

"Are you serious? Master could actually destroy all dimensions?" Paul asked.

"That's right." Dimensio said. "The rips in the borders of dimensions he's creating is bringing chaos and destroying the balance. All that exists could be destroyed if this isn't stopped."

"This isn't good. Who knows how long he's been at this. Many other worlds could already be suffering." Peter said.

"How do we stop him?" Paul asked.

"You must destroy the device that is causing all of this." Dimensio said. "If you can do that, my powers can be used and restore everything to how it once was."

"What device?" Paul asked.

"His belt!" Peter said as he remembered Master was wearing it before they lost him. "That golden belt he was wearing must have been caused all this. Of course, this also means we're going to have to find him first."

"Great." Paul said. "How are we going to find him? If there's really infinite dimensions, he could be anywhere."

"Not to worry. I can also send you to where he is." Dimensio said. "I can help you travel between dimensions, but the rest is all up to you. You must hurry. Look at what is already happening across other dimensions." He showed more images of other dimensions and it was all horrible. All of it looked like something you would find in a war zone.

"Unbelievable! Does he even know what he's doing?" Paul said.

"Either he doesn't or he just doesn't care." Peter said.

"We don't have much time to waste. Some dimensions are already falling to pieces." Dimensio said and held out his hand. "You must go now. Hurry or else all could be lost." He had a bright light shine around the both of them and sent them to whatever dimension Master was in.

…..

Another Dimension

Paul and Peter were transported into a brand new dimension. Both of them emerged in an alleyway, but it looked similar to anyone that was in New York out in the middle of the night.

"Are we really in another dimension?" Paul questioned.

"Looks can be deceiving." Peter said. Both of them stepped out to see if there was something different about this dimension and there was. To them, it was like something from a nightmare. There were banners and signs that all talked about Master. Everywhere they looked, they saw something devoted to Master like he was some sort of king.

"You've got to be kidding!" Paul said. "There's an entire world that is actually devoted to that monster."

"Remember what Dimensio said. Every little thing we do can create a brand new world, a brand new reality." Peter said. "On top of that, time apparently has no meaning. He may have been gone for a few minutes back home, but he could have been here for months, maybe even years."

"Look what else is bizarre around here." Paul said. Peter had a look around the citizens and they weren't ordinary humans. There were walking mutations all in the forms of animals or some other kind of monster.

"What is this?" Peter asked.

"He's created the biggest mess a villain ever could create." Paul said.

"All the more reason to stop him. We need answers as to what is going on around here." Peter said.

"No problem." Paul said as he stepped out and ran towards the first mutation he could. "Hey, you! What's going on here?" The mutated man turned to him, but he looked disgusted.

"Yuck. Get away from me you ordinary human." The mutation said and got out of there. Paul was confused and looked at himself.

"That guy looked at me like I was the monster around here." Paul said.

"He wasn't the only one." Peter said. Both of them took a good look around and saw that everyone was looking at them the same way.

"What's their problem?" Paul asked.

"Apparently in this world, ordinary looking humans are the freaks." Peter said. "This place must be considered some sort of paradise to mutants or anyone that isn't a normal human. Just look around. Everyone is acting like this is some sort of normal city."

"What exactly has Master done?" Paul questioned.

"This might be a good idea to let your powers really show. If you do, it will seem like you fit right in." Peter said. Paul looked around for someone else they can talk to. When he found someone, he jumped high and landed on the wall so it would seem like he wasn't a normal human.

"Can I help you?" The mutant asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about this place. My…"grandfather" and I are…."new in town" and we don't know much." Paul said.

"Were you raised in a cave? You're in the kingdom of Master Alexzander Polser." The mutant said.

"Can you tell me where I can find him?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. There." The mutant pointed towards a giant castle-like building that was in the center of the city.

"Thanks." Paul said and jumped back to Peter. "At least we know where we can find him."

"Do you have a plan?" Peter asked.

"Break in and beat Master down with that belt of his." Paul said as he placed his mask back on and was ready to get in the fight.

….

The Castle

Paul and Peter were able to make it to the castle. Seeing as how they couldn't go in through the front door without getting Master's attention, they decided to sneak in with Paul climbing the walls.

"You're a lot heavier than you look for an old man." Paul complained as he carried Peter on his back. "You still have your spider powers. Can't you do some climbing yourself?"

"With these old bones?" Peter said. Peter looked around at the castle and noticed that something was strange. "Something isn't right. Why isn't there a form of security?"

"I don't know. My spider sense isn't alerting me of any danger either." Paul said. "Maybe we should just be glad luck is on our side this time." Paul just jinxed as the area on the wall they were in started to glow.

"Maybe you spoke too soon!" Peter said.

"But my spider sense isn't going off." Paul said. Next thing they knew was that they were being teleported away. Paul and Peter traveled around and were teleported right inside the castle inside the throne.

"Welcome to my new home away from home, Spider-Man." Both of them looked up and saw him right there. Master was sitting in a chair like the emperor he was pretending to be in this world.

"You!" Paul said as he got right up and was ready to fight with Peter staying close to him.

"I must admit that I'm not surprised that you actually came after me." Master said. "We might have only been minutes apart in the dimensional tunnel, but it's actually been months for me since the last I saw you. Although, I really wasn't expecting for there to be an old man with you."

"Shut it! None of that matters right now." Paul said. "You psycho. What is all this exactly? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I'm well aware of what I did here." Master said as he stood up. "Isn't it beautiful? I've created my actual paradise."

"Paradise?" Peter questioned.

"That's right." Master said. "When I first met Spider-Man, I told him my backstory. I said how the city wouldn't accept me, I would force my acceptance. Just look at me. As if New York would actually accept a mutation such as myself, but now that's all changed. I created an actual world where people of our kind are accepted and I rule over. Thanks to my dimensional traveler, I've been constantly extending my empire. It is a wonderful to see, is it not? I'm actually glad you're here, Spider-Man, so you can see all the genius and magnificence that I created. This is what I had planned for New York."

"My god! He's more intellectual than I thought if he was able to use the dimensional properties to create all this." Peter said.

"I think more psychotic is better fitting." Paul said. "What about ordinary people? There's no way regular and innocent people would become part of something like this and I doubt you would allow that."

"You would be right." Master said. "They weren't completely on board, but in time they came to agree with this way of life. Even if that meant I had to be a little "persuasive"." Paul knew what he meant. He forced people to mutate.

"Do you even know what you've done?" Paul said. "Other dimensions, other worlds, are suffering, being destroyed, and it's because of you. Don't you even care what is happening to those other worlds?"

"Now why would I care about what goes on another one when my perfect world is right here." Master said. He's acting like he's won everything and it's getting on Paul's nerves.

"That does it!" Paul said as he shot a web straight at him, but another web line was shot and caught Paul's. Paul and Peter weren't expecting that.

"Did you think I wouldn't pick up a few things during my dimensional travel?" Master said. "I've actually came across other people with your powers and abilities. I was able to get the DNA of some of them and created these." He snapped his fingers and multiple figures came down and they were humans in black thing armor with armored legs on the back. "I like to call them my spider soldiers." Some of them shot some webs of their own and grabbed a hold of Paul and Peter.

"I swear that when I get out of this, I'm going to smash that shiny belt of yours across your head." Paul said as he tried to get out.

"You mean my dimensional traveler?" Master said as he placed his hand over it. "I'm sure you would like to get your hands on this, but you can't."

"Watch me." Paul said as he was trying to rip some of the webs off so he can fight.

"Don't even think about it." Master said as he had one of his soldiers grab Peter and held the mechanical legs on the back to pierce right through him. "Try anything and the old man dies. I don't know who he is exactly, but I know you wouldn't do anything that puts a life in danger. That's something all of you Spider-Men had in common." Paul wanted nothing more than to smash Master to the ground, but he can't risk Peter's life for it. He had no choice, but to stand down. Master has thought of everything and it all came true. Paul never knew how devious and dangerous Master really was. "You may have won all the battles, but I've won the war."

…

An Arena

In this dimension laid an arena. In this arena is where Master will finish off Paul and Peter for all to see. Many have gathered around to see this happen as both of them were held up on poles and tied to them.

"My citizens, these fools actually dared to defy me." Master said. "Let this all be a reminder of what will come to those who would dare go against my orders."

"This is sick. He publicly displays the humiliation and defeat of others." Paul said. "Doesn't this monster have any shame?"

"Obviously he doesn't." Peter said. "If you have a plan that will get us out of here, I would love to hear it right about now."

"I've got nothing." Paul said. Master looked up to Spider-Man with a joyful and sinister look as he held out a torch.

"May they suffer in the afterlife for they should have accepted this way of living instead of the intention to bring suffering to others." Master said, but mostly about himself. He had the torch touch the poles and the fire started to spread quickly to the both of them.

'No. This can't be how it really ends, can it?' Paul thought as it really seemed like it would be. The flames neared both of them and was close to burning the skin. Suddenly the chains that held the two disappeared and they fell free. It was strange to all, but Paul snapped out of it and launched a web at Peter and pulled him over to catch him before they hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Peter questioned.

"I did." A bright light shined close to them and Dimensio was formed in an astral projection.

"Dimensio? I thought you weren't going to help us anymore." Paul said.

"Normally my people can't interfere with the affairs of you mortals, but I forgot you're still a rookie Spider-Man and time is of the essence." Dimensio said.

"Rookie?!" Paul said as he was offended by that.

"The situation grows worse with each passing moment." Dimensio said. "More of the dimensional barriers are breaking and the balance between all worlds is being destroyed more and more. If this isn't stopped soon, there'll be disastrous consequences. That's why I asked for a little help." Dimensio snapped his fingers and a bright light surrounded the arena. Soon the light turned into a whole army of Spider-Men. Spider-Man of all kind was in the area and each one was from another dimension. Some looked different, some were different, some were even women, but they all know the situation and know what to do.

"Attack!" All of them charged in and fought anyone or anything that stood against them.

"Amazing! Spectacular!" Peter said.

"Just as long as I get the big fish." Paul said as he had his eyes set on someone.

"No! How can this be?" Master said as he watched all the fighting going on around him.

"Because it is!" Paul shouted as he ran to Master and gave him a strong right hook across the face that knocked him off his feet. Paul went for the belt, but Master kicked him back.

"I won't be defeated. I'm not going to lose my paradise from you!" Master said as he got up to fight. He swung his claw at him, but Paul jumped out of the way and the two of them kept the fight going. In his old age, there wasn't much Peter could do, but watch. One of the spider soldiers tried to get him, but he used his cane and slammed it against the gut and the head to knock him back while some of the other Spider-Men fought it off. Paul tried to hit Master, but Master grabbed his arm and tossed him back. "You won't get in my way this time, Spider-Man. This is my paradise and you won't take it from me."

"Are you mad?" Paul said.

"Nope. I'm just fiercely determined." Master said. Master went to attack him again, but Paul jumped up and kicked him back.

"Look around, Master. Look around at what's happening." Paul said. "Heck, even look at the sky." Master looked up and saw dimensional portals opening up. "Everything is practically breaking to pieces because of you. We've got to do something or everything, including your "paradise", will be destroyed."

"You're right and I know just what to do." Master said as he acted his belt and another portal opened up with him going in.

"Paul, hurry!" Peter said. Paul grabbed Peter and they both dived inside after him with all of them traveling through the tunnel of light.

"Where's he going? What could be left for him?" Paul asked, but Peter figured it out.

"Oh my god! There is! Where it all began. The beginning of time." Peter said. "He could recreate everything. He could make himself a god."

"Not if he stop him." Paul said. Master was insanely excited for what he was about to do. He emerged in the end and was floating in nothingness. Standing right before him was a giant hand with lights and stars surrounding everything.

"I have broken boundaries and created a new frontier." Master said as he reached out for it. "A brand new beginning."

"No!" Paul shouted as he tackled him from behind. Paul turned him around and started beating on his face to stop him. Master was able to grab a hold of him and pounded him back. Master grabbed him by the neck and tried to strangle him, but Paul kept fighting back.

"You're not stopping me! It's over!" Master said. Peter just floated there, but he wasn't going to do nothing. Peter did the only thing he could and tossed his cane. It twirled around and it was able to hit Master. It caused him to be distracted for Paul to break free. Paul pulled back his fist and smashed it against the belt and destroyed it. "NNNNOOO!"

"Brace yourself! Here it comes!" Peter called out as they saw the hand was closing and a bright light surrounded everything in a great explosion with all of them getting caught in it.

…

Paul

All of sudden, Paul found himself back at the restaurant just before all this craziness started. He looked around and everything and everyone was acting like it was all normal.

"Hey!" Paul looked to see all his friends gathering just like they did before.

"Paul, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Monica said.

"Uh…do you guys remember anything weird happening?" Paul asked.

"What are you talking about? We just got here." Harris said.

"I need to make a quick call." Paul said as he got up and moved as fast as he could. All this was really strange to him. When he was clear, he took his phone and dialed Peter and was waiting for him to answer.

"Paul?" Peter said.

"Peter, did we really just saw all of that?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. We actually witnessed the big bang." Peter said. "Everything has returned to normal and we seem to be the only ones that remember anything."

"So it's really over?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Paul. It is." Paul was surprised to see Dimensio again in an astral-form.

"Dimensio? Everything has returned to normal? For real?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Thank you for all the help." Dimensio said.

"That's great and everything, but what's to prevent Master from doing something like this again?" Paul said.

"Not to worry. I actually erased all traces of the mere thought from him. He doesn't really remember himself and that means this won't happen again." Dimensio said. Dimensio was glad, but he noticed something was bothering Paul. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"I am. It's just…a lot to take in." Paul said. "That was the craziest thing I've ever been through. It's just hard. How do I go on knowing that every little thing I do can create a brand new world? I always thought I was special y carrying on the name of Spider-Man, but now there's a whole bunch of worlds out there. How do I go on knowing all this?"

"Like you always do." Dimensio said. "It's true that there are other Spider-Men out there, but you're the one and only here. Paul, you carrying the Spider-Man name here in this world. The legacy that Spider-Man possesses continues on with you and I know you'll do well with it." Those were his last words before he disappeared. Paul thought about what he just said.

"He's right." Paul said. "I'm here in this world and I'm Spider-Man. I will continue on just like always." No matter how many copies of Paul, Peter, or Spider-Man there are, they all stand for the same thing. Spider-Man's story will keep going no matter what world it's in.


	60. Green Return Pt1

So much has happened ever since Paul became Spider-Man. Some people out there blame him for it because of that. However, no one could have ever predicted what was to come and that it would truly test Paul being Spider-Man. Inside a warehouse was Hydra, but he wasn't alone. There were two others with him: Tricker and Craze Killer.

"I must say that I'm getting goosebumps." Tricker said as he flew around on his glider.

"So am I." Craze Killer said. "We're getting closer and closer to the big one. I can hardly wait to see what happens." Hydra walked over to a table and placed a circuit board on it.

"Here is that component you asked for." Hydra said as he slid it down for someone to catch.

"Good work. Those other two are right. We're getting closer and closer to the grand scheme of this all."

"I think those two are getting way too excited for you have yet to reveal anything to us." Hydra said. "You've been having this planned for months, but you're acting on it now. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"You're doubting me. I just need to have some contingencies in place because of you-know-who will get in the way."

"I suppose you have a point. He keeps meddling in all of our plans." Hydra said. "Still, do not think this means I actually trust you."

"You should really take it easy, Hydra." Craze Killer said.

"Maybe he just needs some candy to help him relax." Tricker said. The more those two talked, the more annoyed and irritated Hydra got.

"Keep in mind that I only stayed and worked with these two philistines is because of your reputation." Hydra said. "If people think Spider-Man is a menace, they should meet you. If you were really anyone else, I would have tried to take control myself."

"That's fine with me." The mysterious man said with a sinister chuckle. "I'm just so glad I get to throw one last hoo-ha. I think it's about time I let New York know that it's going to be painted a new color."

…

The Next Day

It's been a decent summer vacation for Paul. At least as decent as it gets when you're Spider-Man. There was just one thing that people still kept bugging Paul about and that's what he was talking about with Harris over the phone.

"Who are you going to pick?" Harris asked.

"Why do we keep coming back to this? We've talked about this before. I don't want a girlfriend at the moment." Paul asked.

"I know, but all three of them are still into you." Harris said. "Lindsay, Jean, and Monica are all great girls. If you did pick, who would it be? Just give me some spoilers."

"Harris, how much longer are we going to keep talking about this?" Paul asked with such annoyance.

"Until you make up your mind." Harris said. "You don't really want to keep stringing those girls along, do you?"

"I'm not stringing them along and I'm done talking about this." Paul said and ended the call without even hearing any protest. Paul didn't know what he was going to do about that. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw it was his mother. "Mom? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Trisha said as she sat next to him. "Paul, I've heard about you and these three girls. I know that all three of them like you, but I don't agree with what you're doing. Either you need to choose or tell all three that you don't want a girlfriend."

"All of them know that, but they're willing to wait." Paul said.

"Paul, it's not fair to them to keep them waiting around like that." Trisha said.

"I don't really mean to, but I got you and Mark to think about." Paul said. "Dad's gone and that means I have to watch over both of you. I don't think I have what it takes yet to look after another like I need to for you."

"Paul, that might seem noble, but your brother and I don't want to stand in the way of you being happy." Trisha said.

"Still, how do I know who to pick?" Paul questioned.

"Just follow your heart." Trisha said, but that was easier said than done for Paul.

…

Paul

"Follow your heart. Follow your heart. What does that even mean?" Paul questioned as he swung through the city as he was on his way to meet up with Paul and was talking to him over the phone this time. "People tell me that, but I don't get it. How am I suppose to follow my heart?"

"You just have to go with how you're feeling." Peter said. "If it feels right, you'll know it. I love to help you out through your love life, but how far away are you."

"It's coming into view. I just need to find a place to change." Paul said as he was heading straight to Oscorp. Paul changed his clothes and met up with Peter as they headed up the elevator. "So do you have any idea why you were called here by Lector Osborn himself?"

"Not at all." Peter said. Both of them made it near the top and went on through with the secretary outside. "Excuse me, we're here to see Mr. Lector Osborn. He called us here."

"Mr. Parker, I presume. Go right inside." The secretary said. Both of them went inside to Lector's office and got his attention.

"Mr. Peter Parker!" Lector said as he got up from his office and went to greet him with a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lector Osborn."

"It's nice to meet you." Peter said. "I like you to meet Paul Porter. He's like my helper what with these old bones."

"Of course." Lector said as he shook hands with Paul despite not knowing they already met.

"It's nice to meet you, but I have to ask. Why did you call for Peter to come?" Paul asked.

"We'll get to that. There's actually someone here who would very much like to see Peter." Lector said as someone was coming up behind the two.

"As I still live and breathe. Peter Parker, it's been much too long." Both of them turned around and was met with an elderly old man in a wheelchair, but Peter knew exactly who that was.

"Harry?!" Peter said as he walked closer to him.

"Hello, Peter. It's been much too long." Harry said.

"I'll say. You're in a wheelchair now?" Peter said.

"It happens." Harry said. "I just got too old and these legs just couldn't take it anymore. I see that you've already met my grandson."

"I knew Oscorp was still in the command of an Osborn, but I wasn't aware it was your own grandson." Harry looked over to Paul.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met." Harry said.

"I'm Paul Porter." He said as he shook Harry's hand. "I help Peter out. So you're the famous Harry Osborn that he's told me about?"

"I am. It's so good to see you again Peter." Harry said.

"My grandfather has told me so much about you, Mr. Parker. You're like the brother he never had." Lector said. "When I heard you still lived in the city, I had to get in contact with you. That brings us to the reason I called you here. Oscorp is throwing a little celebration and I wanted to personally invite you to join in the celebration. You're helper is allowed to come too if you need it."

"What celebration?" Paul asked.

"Oscorp's founding day is here and we're throwing a little party." Lector said. "Despite everything this company went through because of my great grandfather, Oscorp has still stayed strong."

"It would also mean a lot if you could give a little speech, Peter." Harry said. "Dad always did see you like his own son."

"For you….of course, Harry." Peter said. "Paul, I know you're only like sixteen, but there's any chance you would like to come to a business party. I'm sure they'll have nonalcoholic drinks."

"I've got nothing better going on." Paul agreed. "I'm sure my boss at the Daily Bugle would also like to have a few pictures of this event."

"Great. I promise that you won't be disappointed." Lector said.

…

Jean

Jean was out in the mall and was doing some shopping. She looked through the windows of some stores and thought she look pretty good in some of the clothes they were selling.

"Jean, there you are!" Jean looked to the side and saw Amanda coming her way.

"Hi, Amanda. Did you find any good deals?" Jean asked.

"Oh yes." Amanda as she held out some shopping bags. "Listen, I'm really glad that even though Ray and I broke up, I really appreciate you sticking by my side."

"Of course. We're still friends." Jean said. Jean may not agree with how Amanda sees things, but she still likes to think that Amanda is a good person deep down.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see if you wanted to head to this cool club." Amanda said. "A night of partying and dancing. That's what we should be doing this season of the year."

"I suppose I could go." Jean said as she reached for her phone. "Let me ask Pauli if he wants to go. This could be a great chance for me to make my move."

"Again." Amanda groaned. "You're still crushing on him? What's it going to take for you to get over him?"

"A whole lot." Jean said, but she highly doubted that was ever going to happen.

"Let me ask you something. What if Porter decides he doesn't even like you that way." Amanda said. "Harning and Whitney like him too, for whatever reason that I will never understand. What are you going to do if he decides to go out with one of them instead?"

"You want the truth?" Jean asked and Amanda did. Jean decided to let how she really feels come out. "Nothing would make me happier than to be with Pauli. However, if he doesn't feel the same and decides to go out with someone else, that's fine with me."

"You're really that serious about him?" Amanda said. "You wouldn't be bothered that he's dating some other girl?"

"Of course I would, but Paul being happy just means that much to me." Jean said and was starting to get a little giddy. "You know, I'm not afraid to admit it. I think I'm actually in love with him."

"Whoa!" Amanda said as she didn't think Jean would feel that strong about him. A crush is one thing, but actually admitting you're in love is something different. That might make the decision making a little more difficult if Paul ever hears about this.

…

Oscorp

Later that night, the party went underway. They were able to clear an area near the building for them to use. Paul and Peter got themselves dressed up for such an event with Paul getting some pictures. It was one of those classy parties and everyone appeared to be having a great time.

"So this is what it's like at a grownup party." Paul said as he had a look around.

"I'm sure it's not quite fitting with you being a teenager and going out there dancing till your legs quit." Peter joked as he knew Paul wasn't really like that.

"You're making leg jokes when your best buddy is in a wheelchair?" Paul taunted.

"You're right. Not my best liners." Peter said. "Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Both of them looked around, but saw no sign of him anywhere.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here." Paul said. "Why don't we just go ask Lector? I'm sure he knows where Harry might be."

"Good idea." Peter said as they both made their way. Lector was talking to a few people, but he noticed Peter and Paul coming their way and pardoned himself.

"Mr. Parker and Paul! I hope you two are enjoying yourselves." Lector said.

"Yes. The party is great." Peter said. "We were actually wondering if you knew where your grandfather was. I would very much like to talk to him after a long time."

"I'm sorry, but he didn't come with me." Lector said. "He told me to go on ahead because there was something he needed to do. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Then again, he might become one of those old people who need to rest all the time."

"I suppose. I use to disappear on him all the time. He's probably giving some payback." Peter said.

"Either way, it's just about time for your speech." Lector said and guided Peter to a stage that was set up for him. Lector helped him up and tapped the microphone to give the people his attention. "Attention, everyone. I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Oscorp has been run by my family for a long time and we've made great progress in changing the company for the better. As tribute, I would like you to welcome a very close friend to my grandfather. Please welcome Mr. Peter Parker." Every cheered for him as Peter took his place on stage. Lector moved away from the stage and disappeared back into the crowd. Paul was happy for Peter, but that happiness was cut short when he felt his spider sense going off.

"What? Here? Where?" Paul said as he looked around for the danger. He looked up and saw something flying through the air. He was able to get a good look to see it was Tricker on his glider. "What's that Halloween weirdo doing?"

"I'm glad to be here." Peter said. "Harry Osborn is a dear friend of mine and I'm glad to see that Oscorp is still standing after all this time."

"Yes, but all things that stand must tumble." Peter's spider sense was alerting him of trouble too and everyone saw Hydra descending down the walls of the company building.

"These two attacking this place again?" Paul questioned. "Do they think third time's the charm?" Paul heard people running and screaming down on the other end as some tables were tossed through the air. Paul looked and was quite surprised to see the Craze Killer.

"This is a party? Where's the music? The streamers? People should be singing and dancing." Craze Killer said as he was starting to wreck the place.

"The Craze Killer?" Paul questioned. "What's someone like him doing with people like Hydra and Tricker?" Tricker flew down and released his miniature bombs around the area. Peter had to try and jump out of the way as they landed near him. Just as Peter jumped away, a trapdoor opened up and something was coming up. Someone could be seen through the smoke and Peter braced himself for whoever it might be. When the smoke cleared away, the mysterious person had a creepy smirk and Peter knew too well who it was. It was someone he hoped he would never have to see again. Someone who had to be the most insane and deadly threat that he ever came across. Him wearing a purple unitard with a loincloth hanging in the front and back. He also had a purple cap with boots and arm bands. His skin was also green with distinct features. The one and only…..Green Goblin

"Hello, New York! Gobby's back in town!"


	61. Green Return Pt2

It was a nightmare come true to Peter. The Green Goblin was the archenemy of Spider-Man. He thought he was long gone, but now he stands right before him. Goblin looked right at Peter and Peter actually seemed scared.

"Hello there." Goblin said and Peter was afraid if Goblin knew who he use to be. "Isn't anyone going to say hello back?" He said to everyone. "I come all this way and returned to New York and no one is even saying hello."

"That's because you're not staying." Paul said. He found a place to change and got between him and Peter.

"Aw! The new guy." Goblin said. "Well….that costume design makes the colors clash. I prefer the original." Paul tried to hit him, but Goblin was able to block it with one hand. "The REAL Spider-Man was much tougher too." He grabbed Paul's arm and tossed him off the stage and right into a table. Hydra and Craze Killer surrounded him to attack. Hydra tried slamming down the dragon heads, but Paul jumped out of the way. Craze Killer leaped at him, but Paul grabbed him and tossed him against Hydra. Goblin jumped off the stage and walked over.

"So you think I'm a fake, do you?" Paul said. He webbed a chair and tossed it at Goblin, but Goblin easily smashed it with his leg. Goblin leaped at Paul and kicked him right in the gut. He grabbed Paul and tossed him over to a different table.

"The real Spider-Man wasn't a pushover like this either." Goblin said and pulled out a throw-able bomb. He tossed it right at Paul, but Paul jumped out of the way, but the explosion still knocked him down. Goblin whistled at Tricker and Tricker flew over to him for him to get on. Goblin pulled out a switch and pressed a button that caused a series of explosions around the place and Peter was about to get crushed. Paul acted fast to save him. "There's something you have of the real Spider-Man. You're both pathetically predictable." The four of them retreated while Paul was doing his job. Paul acted quickly and made a net to catch all the falling debris. Paul helped Peter move away from it, but just now noticed that all of them were gone.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"He's back!" Peter said as he was pretty shocked about all of it. "Goblin is back, but that shouldn't be possible. He should have passed long ago."

"Calm down. That could just be another copier." Paul said.

"No. The way he talked, the weapons, the voice, all of it was him. That was the real goblin that I knew." Peter said. Paul's never seen Peter like this before and he wasn't liking it at all.

…..

The Next Day

News got out about the Green Goblin and what happened at the party. Jamesith was looking over some of the items about the story and Paul managed to turn in some pictures from the other night.

"The Green Goblin. How about that?" Jamesith said.

"The Green Goblin was one of the worst criminals back in the old days or the original Spider-Man from what I heard." Dennis said.

"This is unbelievable." Jamesith said.

"I know. How is it even possible that the Green Goblin is still around and that active?" Dennis questioned. "Shouldn't that guy be like eighty or something?"

"What?! No." Jamesith said. "What I mean is that the current Spider-Man has decided to bring back the old Green Goblin to make his popularity and publicity go way up. Don't you think it's a little strange he just happened to show up right when the Goblin did?"

"Jamesith, you can't be serious." Dennis said. "How much longer are you going to be saying this kind of stuff about Spider-Man? It all seems a little farfetched."

"I'll say it as much as I like until I know who he is under that mask." Jamesith said and said it like he knew it was going to happen and that it was all true. "All this nonsense started around the time that he came into the lives of all the innocent people of New York. I'll find out who is under that mask if it's the last thing I do."

…..

Paul

The Green Goblin's return was certainly a surprise to all. Paul knew this was one threat that can't be ignored if all the stories he heard about was true. He was doing some research at home and was trying to learn all that he could.

"Paul, your friends are here." Mark said and Paul saw it was Lindsay and Thomas.

"Hey, man. We heard about last night." Thomas said.

"You and Mr. Parker doing okay?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm fine, but the old man is a little shaken." Paul said.

"Of course he would. He's an old man." Mark said and tried to take a look on Paul's computer. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business. It's just something for work." Paul said as he smacked Mark with a pillow. "Don't talk like that about Mr. Parker either."

"Whatever." Mark said and walked away. "Sometimes I wish I had a cool brother like Spider-Man." When they noticed it was clear, the three of them got down to some real business.

"So what's really going on?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm trying to find out all I can about the creep last night." Paul said. "Peter was shocked to the core last night. I've never seen him like this before. Whoever this guy use to be, he had a strong effect on the old man."

"So who are we dealing with?" Thomas asked as they all took a look at a series of articles.

"The Green Goblin, the original Spider-Man's archenemy." Paul said. "Peter's told me a lot about him before. Peter got scared, but he believes that was the same Goblin he knew."

"If he was around that long ago, how can he be around today?" Lindsay asked.

"It can't be the same person. The dude would have to be as old as Peter." Thomas said. "So how are we going to figure out who he really is?"

"By tracing back to who the original was." Paul said and showed some of the stuff he found. "Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin and the founder of Oscorp. Apparently, the Green Goblin started out as a serum that enhances one's abilities, but it became unstable and the Green Goblin was born. Norman Osborn was also the father of Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend."

"No way could it be the same person. Norman Osborn passed away a long time ago." Lindsay said. "You don't think this Harry could be him, do you?"

"I don't see how." Paul said. "Harry's an old man and he can't use his legs anymore. That was no crippled old man the other night."

"So who could be the most likely to be the Goblin?" Thomas asked.

"Well, Harry did have children." Paul said. "Norman Osborn Jr. and Stanley Osborn, but neither one of them really followed in their father's footsteps. If the Goblin really is back, it has to be someone who has access to Oscorp data and tech."

"That could still be those two sons of Harry." Lindsay said.

"True, but neither of them really live in New York anymore." Paul said. "That just leaves one Osborn that could possibly be him: Lector Osborn, the current owner of Oscorp."

"But he was at the party when he attacked." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but just before he did show up, Lector seemed to have disappeared." Paul said. "That whole thing about wanting to make Oscorp better could all just be an act."

"How do you know it could even be an Osborn? It could be anyone." Thomas said.

"I know, but given how history repeats, an Osborn is the most likely suspect." Paul said.

"You figured this out on your own? Hot and smart. Nice combo." Lindsay flirted.

"I have to. I don't think we can rely on Peter this time." Paul said. "He was practically paralyzed with fear from seeing him."

"Why? How bad were things between the two?" Thomas asked. Paul thought it wasn't his place, but he figured he should.

"The Green Goblin was responsible for the death of his first love: Gwen Stacy." Paul said. "He also did a few other personal blows. Out of all his enemies, none hurt him more than the Goblin."

"Whoa!" Thomas said. None of them could really imagine how hard that all must be.

"See if you can learn anything that might tell us more. We need to figure out what he's up to." Paul said as he stood up. "I have to get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Lindsay said.

"Jean invited me to go clubbing with her." Paul said.

"You're going clubbing at a time like this?" Lindsay said.

"You know this is serious when she's talking responsibly." Thomas said. In truth, she just didn't want him to be with Jean.

"I already agreed to go before this all started." Paul said. The truth for him was that he was going to try and figure out this whole following his heart.

…

The Club

Paul went out with Amanda and Jean to a club with everyone partying and dancing to the loud music. Lights going around and flashing with everyone going like there was no tomorrow.

"What do you think?" Jean asked.

"Looks okay." Paul said.

"Life of the party." Amanda said with some sarcasm. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to try and find a real man." She said as she went partying in the crowd.

"Just ignore her. Do you want to dance?" Jean asked. "I know it might not be your thing, but…" Jean was pleasantly surprised as Paul grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. "This is certainly a twist here."

"I thought I try something a little different." Paul said.

"I think that can be a good thing." Jean said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and the two started dancing together. As the two of them were dancing, there was actually trouble in the club. Hydra was actually hiding in the shadows and kept his eyes on Paul. Hydra sent a signal to the others with Cain walking through the crowd.

"Mind if I cut in?" Cain said to the two and was moving Paul away from Jean. Paul recognized Cain and knew there was trouble. Jean wanted to go after him for she knew there was trouble, but she felt someone grabbed her mouth and saw it was Tricker.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." Tricker said and pulled her away. Paul saw it and needed to act.

"Jean!" Paul called out as he shoved Cain out of the way and tried to go after her. Paul tried searching, but Hydra cut him off with Cain releasing his symbiote. Hydra smacked Paul with his dragon head and knocked him down. Everyone saw this and were running for their lives.

"Not sure why the Goblin wants you out of the way." Hydra said.

"At least it will be fun." Craze Killer said as he pounded him across the face. Hydra was about to take another shot at him, but Blite came in and kicked him back.

"Care to dance?" Lindsay said. Paul felt someone web him and pulled him away. When Paul got finished being dragged, he looked up to see Venom.

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Paul asked.

"Lindsay may or may not have wanted to come here to get between you and Jean." Thomas said.

"Speaking of Jean, Tricker has her. I'm going after her." Paul said as he got up and ran off. Craze Killer was about to attack him, but Thomas jumped in front of him.

"So you're the other guy who has a symbiote like me." Thomas said.

"I've heard about you. You're Venom." Craze Killer said.

"You're just a mere copy of me. Let's find out who's tougher." Thomas said and tackled him. Tricker had Jean right in his clutches and tried dragging her away, but Jean stepped on his foot and ran off. Paul was searching around until she spotted him.

"Jean!" Paul called out. She spotted him and ran towards him.

"Pauli, what's going on?" Jean asked. Paul just kept her quiet and had them hide behind a column.

"Where'd she go?" Tricker questioned as he looked around for them. Paul came up from behind him. Paul had Tricker turned around and started beating him around. Paul gave Tricker a powerful punch to the face and knocked him right down.

"Wow! You really can kick butt." Jean said. Paul looked to see how the others were doing. Hydra had his dragon heads try and take a bite out of Lindsay, but she kept moving out of the way. Lindsay grabbed a hold of one and used it to swing over to him, but he grabbed her and tossed her away. When Lindsay hit the ground, Hydra tried to blast her, but Lindsay rolled out of the way and avoided each of his attacks.

"Got you!" Craze Killer said as he released some tendrils at Thomas, but Thomas was doing his best to keep out of his reach. Thomas shot some webs and wrapped them together. "Is that suppose to slow me down?" Craze Killer caused the lines to snap.

"Come on." Thomas complained. Craze Killer was able to grab Thomas and slammed him against the ground. The fights would have kept going, but they heard the doors bust open. The police showed up and tried shooting at the two.

"Mr. Calvin, let's leave." Hydra said as he was blocking some of the bullets.

"What about that kid and Tricker?" Craze Killer asked.

"Just leave it." Hydra said. He fired some lasers as cover and caught the cops off guard. The two of them climbed up and burst through the skylight to escape. Lindsay walked over to Thomas and helped him up.

"You okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Except to my ego after getting beaten by another symbiote user, I'm good." Thomas said. Paul held up Triker and handed him over to the police. "Hey….kid, you doing okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Paul said. "You two better get going before you get blamed for this." Both of them agreed and headed out. Paul and Jean went outside as they saw Tricker being taken away.

"Jean!" Amanda called out and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jean said. "Paul, that was incredible back there. You actually took down a supervillain."

"It was nothing. Tricker isn't so tough without his gadgets." Paul said.

"What was that about? Why were those guys after you?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Amanda said, but was more curious as to why anyone would want Paul. Paul had a few suspicions, but couldn't let the others know.

"I don't know. Listen, you two should head home." Paul said. "I'll talk to the police and it might be safer for you to go without me. They could come back and attack again."

"Just be careful." Jean said and Paul walked off. Paul knew something had to be strange. Why would his villains attack him like that? At times like this, there was only one person who can help him.

…

Peter

Peter was at his home and was looking over some of his old photos. He was reliving times he fought Goblin and was wondering what to do about this. He heard his phone going off and saw it was Paul.

"Paul!" Peter said as he answered. "I was just about to call you."

"Peter, listen. We've got a problem." Paul said. "Hydra, Craze Killer, and Tricker just attacked me. Not Spider-Man, the actual me."

"What?!" Peter said.

"Yeah. Jean nearly got caught in the crossfire, but she's okay." Paul said. "I was able to take care of Tricker and he's been taken away, but this is strange."

"You're right." Peter said. "Paul, Thomas and Lindsay told me what you've been doing. I am shock that Goblin is back, but that doesn't make me helpless. I want nothing more than to bring Goblin down. You can still count on me."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Back to this problem. Why would those three be after you?" Peter said.

"Hydra said that Goblin wanted me out of the way." Paul said. "You don't think he knows who I am, do you?"

"I'm not sure." Peter said as he was starting to get concerned about what Goblin is doing. "Paul, keep your guard up. There's no telling what that maniac is planning."

"Right." Paul said with the call ending. Peter turned back to his computer and tried to figure out what could be going on. Suddenly, his spider sense was alerting him of trouble. Just before he could turn himself, someone grabbed him and turned him around with him being slammed against the table. Peter looked up and was surprised to see the Goblin looking right at him.

"Hello….Spider-Man." Goblin said with his sinister laughter and in his old age, Peter could be in a lot of trouble.


	62. Green Return Pt3

AN: This is it folks. In this chapter, you're about to find out who is going to be Paul's love interest. If any of you have some hope left, better cross your fingers and if you get disappointed, sorry.

After all that crazy at the club, Paul decided to walk through the park to clear his head. He didn't see how Goblin could possibly know that he was Spider-Man if that was the reason Goblin wanted him out of the way. Paul continued walking until he looked ahead and saw Monica at a bridge and was looking down at the lake.

"Monica!" Paul called out and got her attention.

"Hey, Paul. What are you doing out here?" Monica asked as Paul walked over to her.

"I was about to ask you that. I'm just trying to clear my head." Paul said.

"Same here. Seemed like a nice night for a walk. A lot has been going on lately." Monica said.

"What do you mean?" Paul said as he leaned against the railing with her. "Are you talking about this whole thing with those supervillains?"

"A little." Monica said. "It just seems like there's just one bad guy after another that comes around. These guys just never seem to learn. I'm sure Spider-Man does his best, but I'm sure he could use some help. He might have that Blite and Venom, but sometimes I wish these guys would just learn their lesson."

"Tell me about it." Paul said.

"I just wish I knew why some of these guys do what they do." Monica said. "They have all this amazing power that most would dream of having and they're wasting it." Paul was a little surprised to hear that. Monica looked at him and saw the shocked face. "What?"

"That's…that sounds like something my dad would say." Paul said. Monica heard what happened to Paul's father. It hasn't even been a year yet since that happened.

"Oh. Sorry. You probably miss him a lot, don't you?" Monica said.

"If you knew me before, you wouldn't think, but when I actually lost him, I was surprised myself how much it actually hurt." Paul said. "I didn't realize how much of a jerk I was until I said somethings to him and now I can't ever apologize for it."

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

"I didn't always use to be this great guy you think I am." Paul said. "Before he died, I was basically your stereotypical New Yorker. I didn't care for anything or really anyone that wasn't my concern or my problem. I kept my distance from everyone."

"That can't be true." Monica said. "Maybe you didn't have that many friends, but you had Harris. You and he have been good friends for years."

"Only because I helped him out with some bullies when we were kids." Paul said. "Maybe it was somewhere around that time I was becoming a real jerk."

"I really think you're being too hard on yourself." Monica said.

"Well, just like I said. I didn't realize how big of a jerk I was until I lost my dad." Paul said. "Ever since, I think I've been trying to become the man he always saw I could be. He always did believe I would be something amazing. He was just trying to get me to see my full potential, but I just wouldn't listen."

"I suppose I know what it's like not to have a father around." Monica said. "I just wish it was the opposite. My good for nothing old man acted like he always hated me."

"Monica, are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Paul asked. "I'm not trying to sound rude or that I don't believe you, but I'm sure there must have been good qualities about your dad."

"If there is I never saw them." Monica said. "He was always complaining and half the time he came home drunk. Mom didn't even leave him, he left us. I haven't even heard or spoken to him in years."

"And you don't want to be with anyone that reminds you of him. Someone who is the opposite of what he was." Paul said.

"Exactly. I guess that's why I like you so much, Paul." Monica said. "Still, I actually wonder what it would be like to have someone like a father in your life. At least you have Mr. Parker."

"Mr. Parker?" Paul questioned. Paul thought about it and I guess Peter has been the closest thing to a father to Paul since Matthew died.

"Yeah. You and he seem to really get along." Monica said. "Not having a father can be hard. Ever since he did leave, it hasn't really been easy for Mom and I."

"I know what you mean." Paul said. "It hasn't been either since Dad died for me, Mom, or Mark. We try our best to make it work."

"You try your best to make it seem like it doesn't bother you, whether your father is dead or how he just mistreats you." Monica said.

"And yet you feel…." Paul said.

"You feel this weight pressing down on you until you're…." Monica said.

"…broken." They both said at the same time. Both of them looked at each other and were surprised to feel they both feel the same.

"Still, you have people to help you through it." Paul said.

"And you try to stay strong for the sake of the people you do care about." Monica said. Paul might have felt pain from his father's death and Monica felt pain from her father. Yet, they both have similar feelings, an understanding of what the other might have went through. It was at that moment that Paul felt something going on with his heart. He never actually known anyone that understands him like this, someone that knows the same feelings that he's been through. Now he sees that someone like that has been right in front of him this whole time and he never even knew.

"Monica, let me ask you something else. What do you think it means when people tell you to follow your heart?" Paul asked.

"What I think it means?" Monica said. "I think it means that you feel something is right, something you should go for because you can tell your heart wants that. By that, I mean you know it is right and sometimes you just don't know why you feel that. You don't even think about. You feel like you should just go for it, do something. Have you ever felt something like that before?"

"I think….I just did." Paul said and what happened next was a surprise. The two of them actually kissed, but what made it surprising is that PAUL kissed MONICA. If she kissed him, that wouldn't be shocking, but with it being Paul kissing Monica, it shows that he's made his choice for it gave him a pleasant feeling that he's never felt before. Monica was surprised, but she didn't questioned it as she wrapped her arms around. The two of them stayed like that for a moment until they heard a phone and Paul saw it was his with Peter calling. "Sorry. It's Mr. Parker. I'll just see what he wants."

"Okay." Monica said as Paul backed away from her and answered.

"What is it?" Paul asked, but the voice on the other end sent shivers down his spine because it wasn't Peter's.

"Spider-Man! Come out to play." The call ended and Paul knew that this was more serious than he ever thought.

"Oh no." Paul said and turned towards Monica. "Monica, I'm really sorry, but this apparently appears to be an emergency. I have to go."

"Oh! Sure. Okay." Monica said and Paul ran off. Monica would usually wonder what that was about, but given what just happened, there was only one thing she was doing. "Yes!" She cheered as she danced around like she just won the lottery.

…

Reserved Waters

Paul hurried as fast as he could to the retirement home after hearing Goblin's voice on his phone. He got there, but he saw the place has been wrecked on the inside with so many innocent people knocked out.

"Oh my god!" Paul said as he looked around the place. If it was like this, Paul feared what happened to Peter "Peter!" He called out as he hurried as fast as he could to Peter's room. "Peter! Peter!" Paul hurried to Peter's room and made it. When he did, he saw the place was wrecked as well with Peter on the floor. Paul hurried over to him and turned him over to see he was hurt and unconscious. The Goblin has made his move and it was a big one.

…

The Next Day

Paul had to call the hospital and get everyone there. Paul stayed as much as he could to stay close Peter. Fortunately for everyone there, no lives were really lost.

"So how is he?" Paul asked the doctor.

"He'll be okay like everyone else. Luckily, there was no serious injuries." The doctor said. "I just can't imagine who would attack poor defenseless elderlies." The doctor left the room and left Paul with an unconscious Peter.

"I have a pretty good idea as to who." Paul said. "The only reason I can think that psycho would leave him alive is because he wants both of our sufferings to last as long as he can drag it out." Paul pulled up a chair and took a seat next to peter while he rested and wondered what he was going to do. 'After talking like that to Monica, it has me thinking. Dad, what would you think I should do? Goblin knows who I am and he obviously knows who Peter is. How are we suppose to stop this guy?' He wondered.

"Paul." Paul turned around and saw Trisha and Mark. Both of them walked in and Trisha placed a vase with flowers in the room. "I thought they be nice to lighten the room." Trisha said.

"Thanks, Mom." Paul said.

"Your friends are down in the lobby. They were a little worried themselves." Mark said.

"He'll be okay. He would actually like he would have so many visitors." Paul said.

"You make it sound like I'm a poor and lonely old man." All of them looked to see Peter was waking up. "Thank you for the flowers. Mrs. Porter, could you and your son leave me and Paul to talk in private."

"Of course." Trisha said as she and Mark left the room.

"This is getting serious. He does know who I am, who you use to be." Paul said.

"I know." Peter said. "I've got some other information for you. Do you remember when White Streak attacked Oscorp because he believed they were behind that the several attacks that have been happening around the country? Goblin actually admitted that he was the one behind all of it."

"What? That was all him? He's really been around for that long?" Paul said. "He also stole some tech from those attacks. Things are starting to get out of hand. We've got to stop him, but what could he be up to?"

"I don't know." Peter said. "Goblin always was an unstable one. Even if we knew who he was, I doubt we can ask them directly."

"Why? They wouldn't admit their evil plans like most villains?" Paul said.

"No. Back when Norman was the Goblin, it made him a little….unstable." Peter said. "Goblin was almost like a separate personality. Which still makes me wonder how he could know if he was anyone today?"

"We've tried finding answers on our own. I think it's time we head straight to the source." Paul said.

…

The Lobby

Harris just paid for a drink in the vending machine. Knowing how important Mr. Parker is to Paul, his friends showed up and were all glad to hear he was going to be okay. Harris walked back and saw Monica and Jessica talking and they seemed really happy.

"What are you two talking about that has you smiling like that?" Harris asked.

"Something big actually." Jessica said with Monica a little flushed. "Monica just told me that Paul kissed Monica last night."

"What? Paul kissed Monica and not the other way around?" Harris said.

"Wait. What?" Jean said as she and Lindsay just heard what they said.

"It's true. Lindsay, Jean, I'm really sorry if you're upset, but I think Paul has finally made his choice." Monica said.

"About time." Harris said. Jean and Lindsay were really upset. So much that they both wanted to cry, but they weren't going to give Monica that satisfaction even if she wouldn't want that. Suddenly, all of them saw Paul and he was running out the door.

"Paul?" Trisha said and got him to stop. "Where are you going?"

"I need to check a few things for Mr. Parker. Just make sure he's going to be okay." Paul said and went out the door.

"Even in this situation, the old man has him running errands. Weird." Mark said with all of them thinking the same.

…

Oscorp

Lector was heading up to his office. Despite all that is going with the Goblin, he still has work to do and a business to run. He made it to his office, but he was surprised to see Paul was in there.

"Mr. Porter? What are you doing here?" Lector said. "How did you even get in here?"

"I snuck in when your secretary wasn't looking." Paul said as Lector made his way over to his desk. "I need to talk to you about something. It's about the Green Goblin."

"Let me guess." Lector said. "You think I might have something to do with him."

"Anyone might think that. I heard rumors that the Green Goblin was practically born here." Paul said.

"You would be correct." Lector said. "My great grandfather was actually him. Paul, I know what you must be thinking, but I'm not the Goblin. In fact, the serum that created the goblin was destroyed and all the data was deleted. If you don't believe me, look at this." Lector worked on his computer and showed a list on it. "Everything Oscorp has ever worked on is here and listed in alphabetical order and on a separate list from all of time. If you really don't believe I'm not a part of all this, look here." Paul took a look through both the lists, but he didn't see anything that resembled the serum.

"Either way, couldn't someone have just copied the data before it was deleted?" Paul said.

"Perhaps, but that would have to be someone from like fifty years ago." Lector said. "Mr. Porter, I understand why you would think that, but I'm doing everything I could to make sure Oscorp because a decent business." Paul took a good look at him and saw no signs of him lying.

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." Paul said and was on his way out.

"Why are you so interested in the Green Goblin anyway?" Lector asked.

"That's my business." Paul said and was about to leave, but he noticed a picture on the wall and something about it caught his curiosity. "Excuse me. When was this photo taken?"

"Huh? Oh! It was taken a little less than a year ago actually." Lector said.

"Your grandfather isn't in his wheelchair." Paul said and he was right. Harry was standing.

"Oh. That was before he lost movement in his legs." Lector said.

"When did he?" Paul asked.

"About a few months ago." Lector said. Hearing about that gave Paul a whole new theory.

….

Paul

"You think Harry has some connection to Goblin?" Peter asked. He was able to get his hands on a computer and communicated with Paul as he swung through the city.

"It's too big of a coincidence." Paul said. "Harry lost movement in his legs around the same time Goblin came back. Harry's father created the serum that made Goblin. He could have easily had some access to it."

"Maybe, but how could Harry have anything to do with this?" Peter said.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Paul said as he saw the apartment Harry lived in and he lived right on the top floor.

"If you're wrong, people will think you're harassing an innocent old man. That's never good." Peter said. Harry was right in the building and was doing his best to get around in his wheelchair. He poured himself some water with medicine and swallowed all of it.

"There's no need to hide. I know you're there." Harry said for Paul stuck right on the ceiling.

"How?" Paul questioned.

"You learn a few things at my age." Harry said.

"I see." Paul said. "I'll get right to it. You know I'm not the original Spider-Man, but I do know your father was the original Green Goblin."

"And you think I might have something to do with it?" Harry said as he turned to him. Paul jumped down and landed on his feet. "I'm just an old man who can't use his legs."

"Perhaps, but your grandson claim you lost movement in your legs around the same time Goblin came back." Paul said. "You might not be him, but I think you have some connection to him."

"I see. You're very perceptive." Harry said.

"Paul, looked at the floor under the wine wrack." Peter said. Paul looked at the wooden floor and saw scuff marks.

"What's that?" Paul said and went to take a look. He pulled the wrack like a door and it opened like one. Inside was a hidden room with gadgets and they were all goblin-themed. "Care to explain that?"

"That…doesn't mean anything." Harry said.

"Don't try and sneak your way out of this." Paul said as he got right in front of him and placed his hands on the armrests. "You have a connection to Green Goblin and you're going to tell me who he is."

"You're not like Peter….Paul." Harry said to both of their surprise. "He wasn't as forceful as you. You're still not like the original." Paul's spider sense alerted him, but he was too late as he got electrocuted by his arms. Harry smacked him back and Paul hit the wall.

"It's you." Paul said as he tried to get back up. "You're Goblin, but where's your costume."

"I don't need a costume." Harry said. "I know you're watching Peter and you're going to get a kick out of this." Harry began to chuckle and it turned into the Goblin's laughter and his body was actually changing. His skin turned green with it looking more youthful and his facial features changed. Harry ripped apart his clothes and showed what was underneath.

"My god!" Peter said as he couldn't believe what he saw. Harry stood on his feet in his new form as out his cap on. Harry has actually turned into the Green Goblin.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?!" Goblin said. "Too bad you sent Tricker to jail by the way. I really liked him."

"Harry? How is this even possible? Why would you even do this?" Paul questioned.

"What does any old man want?" Goblin said. "To be youthful and energetic. The fear of old age was getting the better of that fool, Harry. So he dug up his father's old goblin formula, but he made some modifications to it and that's how I came back from the dead. It took a while to control the transformations, but I was able to get the hang of it. Harry actually did lose movement in his legs as a side effect, but the formula gives a person greater strength and abilities."

"Like father, like son I suppose." Paul said. "How did you even know about me and Peter?"

"Harry and Petey are close friends. You don't think at some point he would have figured out Peter was the original?" Goblin said. "I knew the new Spider-Man had to be someone close to him and when I heard about you, you were the only fit." Paul tried to get back up and attack him, but Goblin kicked him back. Goblin ripped the wine wrack out of place and slammed it against him to have him pinned down. "You're out of your league kid. The real Spider-Man couldn't take the original Goblin. What chance do you have?

"I know you were the one behind those attacks the past few months. What are you planning with all the tech you stole?" Paul asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Goblin said. "I needed it for two reasons. The first is for my grand plan. All that's needed is the compute compressor Oscorp uses at the top of their building for storm analysis. I'm going to use a contraption I created that will have the goblin serum come down over the city like rain and everyone will be like little old me."

"What's the second?" Paul questioned.

"For this." Goblin said as he smashed a piece of the wall and showed there was a bomb inside and it was about to go off. A trap that Goblin already had planned. He reached through his small arsenal and pulled out his own glider. "You didn't stand a chance, Porter. So long." Goblin flew right out the building. Paul was able to get himself free and tried to go after him, but the clock reached zero as Paul jumped out and the top of the building exploded where it appeared Paul got caught in it and Goblin laughing upon his victory.

AN: We're nearing the end here, but at least now you know who Paul's love interest is…..for now. Mwahahahahahaha


	63. Green Return Pt4

"Hurry, Venom. This doesn't look good." Lindsay said as she and Thomas were moving as fast as they could. Peter just informed them of what just happened with Paul. They moved as fast as they could to Paul's last location, but the top of the building was already burning.

"Oh man. Do you think he's still alive in there?" Thomas asked.

"He has to. He just has to." Lindsay said as she refused to believe Paul could actually be dead. Both of them looked around on the outside, but Thomas was able to spot Paul on another roof.

"There he is." Thomas said as he led the way. Both of them made it to him and checked to make sure he was still alive. "Hey, man. Come on and wake up already. No way you're down and out already."

"Come on, Spidey. Get up. No way you actually let that green freak get the better of you." Lindsay said. They tried to get him to wake up. They heard him cough and he was able to start moving again.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so. That was a close one." Paul said. "How did you two know where to find me and that I would need help?"

"Peter told us after we left the hospital. So his old friend is really the Green Goblin?" Thomas said.

"Yeah and we've got trouble." Paul said and tried to get a hold of Peter. "Peter? Peter, can you hear me?" He wasn't getting a hold of him at all. "Nothing. The explosion must have damaged my mask. There's no time to get it fixed. Goblin's heading to Oscorp. He's going to spread some sort of infection over the whole city. We've got to stop him."

"Do you think along the way we could talk about how you kissed Monica?" Lindsay said as she was still griping on that.

"Nice." Thomas said as one guy to another with him kissing a really pretty girl.

"We're really going to talk about that now? Let's go!" Paul said as he shot a web and started swinging. Thomas grabbed Lindsay and followed after him.

"Peter already told us as to what's going on. Goblin's going to spread a serum over the city that will change everyone to be like him?" Lindsay said.

"That's about it. We need to get to Oscorp before anything happens." Paul said. As they kept swinging, Paul's spider sense was alerting him of danger. "Watch out behind us!" It was too late as a red fluid grabbed a hold of Thomas' ankle and pulled him down.

"Catch!" Thomas said as he acted quickly and tossed Lindsay with Paul catching her. Thomas was pulled down and was slammed against the ground. He was able to get back up and saw the Craze Killer on a post.

"Going somewhere?" Craze Killer said.

"Not you again." Thomas said as he got back up.

"Venom, are you alright?" Paul asked.

"Don't worry about me. You two keep going. I can handle this guy." Thomas said. "We have a little score to settle anyway."

"Are you nuts? We can't leave you to fight him alone." Paul objected.

"We don't have time for all of us fighting him. I'll be fine. Just go!" Thomas said. Paul didn't want to, but there wasn't much time left. Lindsay and Paul had no choice, but to keep going and leave this to Thomas. "Let's go, psycho. Let's find out once and for all which one of us holds the better symbiote." Thomas leaped at him, but Craze Killer used him like a springboard and tried to go after the others. However, he felt something pulled him down and he was slammed against the ground. "I'm your opponent."

"You really want to die that badly? Who am I to prevent that?" Craze Killer said and the two symbiote users started to duke it out.

…

Paul and Lindsay

Paul carried Lindsay as he swung through the city to Oscorp. It was hard to tell how far behind they were of Goblin for time was of the essence. Paul's spider sense alerted him of danger again and moved out of the way as a laser was shot at him. Both of them looked down and saw Hydra.

"You're not going any further. Tonight is the night that you finally fall, Spider-Man." Hydra said.

"It's not nice to ignore a lady." Lindsay said. Hydra opened all his dragon heads opened up and started shooting at them. Lindsay decided to jump off and landed across from Hydra.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I can take care of him. Just go and get that goblin." Lindsay said.

"You don't honestly think you're a match for me, do you?" Hydra questioned.

"We won't know unless we try." Lindsay said. Paul didn't want to leave her behind either, but what else could he do?

"Fine. Just make sure you come back in one piece." Paul said and started swinging.

"You're not going anywhere." Hydra said as he turned to attack him, but Lindsay kicked him right in the back of his head.

"I told you it's not nice to ignore a lady." Lindsay said. Hydra might be more intelligent and holds those dragon heads, but that doesn't seem to bother Lindsay.

…

Paul

Paul landed down on a building and could see Oscorp wasn't that much further away. However, he noticed something was wrong. Craze Killer and Hydra showed themselves, but there wasn't a sign of Goblin.

"He had a head start on me." Paul said as he looked around for him. "Shouldn't his plan be in action or something? Something just doesn't seem right." Paul felt his spider sense going off again and it was starting to ignore him. "My spider sense won't stop going off. I feel like I'm getting a migrane."

"I knew that wouldn't be enough to finish you." Paul turned around and saw Goblin flying right at him as he slammed against him and had a hold on him. "Why don't you just give up?" He pounded Paul across the face and had him falling, but Paul shot a line and saved himself.

"Not my style." Paul said and started swinging around with Goblin going after him. Goblin pulled out some of his bombs and started throwing them with multiple explosions going off.

…..

Daily Bugle

"Jamesith!" Dennis called out as he ran right into his office with the utmost importane.

"What is it? I'm busy." Jamesith said as he was working on his desk.

"I just got word. Spider-Man has been spotted near here and he's with the Green Goblin." Dennis said. "They're both fighting each other over the streets and they're taking it to the skies."

"Say what?!" Jamesith said as he instantly stopped everything he was doing. "Get Porter on the phone. I need a photographer to cover this story."

"I've already tried. He's not answering." Dennis said.

"Are you kidding me?! This could be the scoop of the century." Jamesith said. Not one to wait around, he got his stuff together. "I'll cover this story myself. This could be my chance to find out who is under that mask and I'm not letting it escape from me." Jamesith is determined to uncover Spider-Man and get to the bottom of everything that's been going on.

….

Trisha

"Thanks for giving us all a ride, Mrs. Porter." Jessica said. After leaving the hospital, Trisha was giving rides home for Harris, Jessica, Jean, and Monica.

"It was my pleasure. I just hope that nice Ray boy will be able to get home okay." Trisha said.

"Ray's a pretty tough guy. He'll be okay." Harris said. The drive was pretty awkward between Jean and Monica.

"So are you and my brother dating now, Monica?" Mark asked and that made things worse.

"Buddy, you need to learn to read between the lines." Harris said.

"Why? We all know it. I just don't' get what she would see in him." Mark said.

"Really? Wait until your teenager years, kid." Jean said as she was hoping Mark would be quiet. Trisha kept driving around until a sudden explosion happened in front of them and caused her to pull over. All of them stepped out to see what was going on and saw Spider-Man fighting the Goblin.

"How many of those things do you have?" Paul asked.

"Plenty to destroy you." Goblin said as he kept chasing him. "I can't put my plans into action until I know you're out of the way."

"Glad to be a hindrance to your plans." Paul said. He landed on a roof and readied himself as Goblin flew right at him. Paul jumped and landed right on the glider and tried to knock Goblin right off it, but Goblin proved to be a tough one. As the two of them were fighting, people from the streets were watching. Jamesith was able to find them and saw what was going on. He spotted the police and saw they were just watching.

"Officer, what's going on? Why are you just standing there? Why aren't you doing anything?" Jamesith said.

"I don't think there's much we can do." The officer said.

"Of course there is. Just shoot them. Shoot them right out of the sky." Jamesith said.

"We might risk hitting Spidey." The officer said.

"So what?" Jamesith said.

"So he might be the only one who can stop that green maniac." Jamesith couldn't believe people were actually putting their faith in Spider-Man. The two of them continued to fly around. Paul tried to hit him, but Goblin caught his arm and tossed him off. Paul shot himself another web and swung to save himself and landed right on the wall.

"I told you that the real Spider-Man couldn't take me." Goblin said.

"Keep bragging. It's going to make it that much sweeter when I shut you up for good." Paul said. Goblin flew down and flew straight up against the wall. Goblin pulled out a couple guns from his glider and started shooting. Paul moved against the wall and was doing his best to avoid the bullets. Paul ducked when he reached the roof as Goblin flew straight up. "He is different from any other bad guy I've ever fought. There's got to be some way to stop him."

"There isn't." Goblin said as he pulled out another device and tossed it. It burst into flying blades and went right at him.

"Give me a break." Paul said as he jumped off the building and swung off, but the blades were following him. "You've got to be kidding me. Peter, where are you? I sure could use your advice right about now." Paul kept moving around, but the blades kept following him around until Paul landed on a concrete wall. Paul watched the blades come at him and waited for the right moment.

"Now what is he doing?" Goblin said. Paul waited and jumped at the last second and the blades stuck to the wall. Paul shot another line and saved himself, but Goblin flew by and slammed against him and grabbed a hold of him. "Not bad, but you can't keep this up forever."

"Keep dreaming, I'm taking you down one way or the other." Paul said. He tried to hit him again, but Goblin grabbed his arm.

"I'm afraid you're the only one that's going down." Goblin said and Paul felt electricity coursing through him again. Paul couldn't take much more and couldn't hold out much longer. Goblin gave Paul a good hit right across the face and he began to plummet.

"Spider-Man!" Mark called out, but there was no response. Paul fell and crashed right on a car with the windows smashing and he rolled right on the ground. Goblin went on with his cackle and flew off with people gathering around Spider-Man for he might have actually fallen.

…..

Lector

Oblivious to all of what has been going on with his grandfather, Lector continued his work at his office. He was about to call it a night until he heard this strange noise outside.

"What's that sound?" Lector questioned as he stepped towards his window and looked out. He saw Goblin fly straight up and was heading to the roof. He knew this was trouble, but there didn't seem to be anything he can do this time with all the attacks Oscorp has been through. He reached for the intercom of his secretary. "Sound an alarm. Evacuate the entire building." The alarm began to go off and the building began to evacuate and Lector leaving his grandfather behind.

….

Paul

A lot of people saw Spider-Man take that fall and were nervous to go near him. It looked pretty bad because he wasn't moving. The police moved carefully around, but weren't sure to take him in as a menace or as patient for the hospital.

"Is he dead?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure." Monica said.

"This is my chance to find out who he is." Jamesith said as he walked towards Spider-Man. He had Paul sit right up and took his mask right off, but Paul's spider sense alerted him of the trouble. He pushed Jamesith back and the police moved and tried to apprehend them, but Paul held them back as best as he could while trying to hide his face. Jamesith acted quickly and actually took a cop's gun. "Hold it right there, Spider-Man. Be a man and actually show your face." Paul didn't have time for all this and did what he could. He actually turned to the light and showed his face to all. "Porter?!"

"Paul?!" Monica said as everyone that knew him was surprised to see he was actually Spider-Man.

"I don't believe it!" Jean said.

"My brother is Spider-Man? There has to be a mistake." Mark said. "My brother is not cool enough."

"Porter?! You were Spider-Man all along?" Jamesith said and sounded frustrated. Paul webbed his mask and pulled it over to him.

"Fire me later. I have to get to Oscorp and stop Goblin." Paul said and was about to run for it.

"Paul, stop!" Trisha called out and ran towards him. Paul didn't realize his mother was here and saw his brother with his friends. He never wanted his identity to be blown, but it's the least of his problems now. "What is this? You're Spider-Man? You can't be Spider-Man. How can you be Spider-Man?"

"Mom, there's no time to explain." Paul said. "If I don't stop Goblin, the whole city will be in danger."

"No. This is too dangerous. Someone else can risk their life." Trisha said. "I lost your father. I won't lose you too."

"If you know who I am now, you know no one else can do this." Paul said. "Dad always believed I could be something amazing. I'm proving him right."

"I don't think risking your life and being a superhero is what he meant." Trisha said.

"The point is that he believed in me. I need you to do that now." Paul said. "I'll be fine. Just get out of the city with Mark for your own safety." He placed his mask back on and jumped into the air with him swinging off. Trisha watched his son go off as did his friends seeing what a real hero he's become. Paul swung from building to building moving as fast as he could to Oscorp. This could be Paul's final battle, but he isn't going to give up. He's going to take Goblin down at any cost.


	64. Green Return Pt5

Goblin has made it to the top of Oscorp and was working on his own machine with barrels of a glowing green serum. He placed the final component in his machine as he hooked it up to a satellite dish and was ready to release it all into the air.

"Soon, New York City will be known as Green Goblin City!" Goblin said as he gave off his chuckle. The whole thing was about to fire in less than a minute. "At long last, the Green Goblin has finally won."

"Think again!" Goblin saw Paul swing right up and drive both of his feet against Goblin and knocked him down. Paul turned to the device and wanted to work as fast as he could, but he had no idea what to do. "How do I shut this thing down? Peter, where are you when I really need you?" Goblin got back up and had his glider fly over to him for him to get back on. Goblin flew by and forced Paul to move away from the machine.

"Maybe you should be a cockroach instead because you keep coming back like one." Goblin said and pulled out one of his bombs.

"I suppose there's always the simple ways." Paul said. Goblin tossed the bomb, but Paul webbed it and used the momentum to throw it against the machine.

"No! The serum doesn't react well with extreme heat!" Goblin said, but it was too late as the bomb went off and the explosion of the machine caused a much larger explosion to go off and was making the roof unstable. "You fool. You could bring down half the building. Time to go."

"No you don't!" Paul said as he jumped right under the glider. He smashed his fist through it and pulled out some wires with it going crazy.

"What are you doing?! You could kill us both!" Goblin said.

"Fine with me just as long as you're taken down." Paul said. He jumped off and shot a web to grab Goblin and pulled him right off the glider and they both landed on the burning roof. Goblin felt the roof starting to fall apart and he moved away before he fell with it, but he ran right into Paul's fist. "Nowhere to run this time."

"I don't need to." Goblin said and kicked him right in the gut and pushed him back. Goblin jumped right at him to kick with both legs, but Paul ducked down and got behind him. Paul tried to hit him, but Goblin caught his arm and drove his knee in Paul's gut. Paul was able to grab him with both his arms and tossed him to the ground, but Goblin kicked him right in the head and pushed him back.

"Never thought goblins could be so tough." Paul said as he straightened himself up. Goblin got up and grabbed a hold of Paul and tried to throw him in the fire, but Paul was doing his best to resist, but all his injuries was starting to get the better of him and he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Just admit that you're beaten." Goblin said.

"I don't care what happens to me, but I'm going to make sure you go down, even if I really have to go with you." Paul said as he kept trying to fight back. With all the fire and weakened structure, the satellite dish Goblin was using couldn't hold itself up. It began to fall and it was about to land right on them. "Uh oh! Timber!" Both of them noticed and there was no time to move as the tower crashed right on them just as the roof under them gave in and sealing their fate.

…..

The Streets

People saw the top of Oscorp caught on fire and they heard some noises that didn't sound so friendly. Monica and Jean stayed back as they watched the building and both of them were worried about Paul.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jean asked.

"This is Paul, we're talking about." Monica said. "As unbelievable that it is that he's really Spider-Man, he's been able to pull through before." She believed in her heart that Paul is going to get out of there, but that isn't stopping Trisha as she got in her car. "Mrs. Porter, what are you doing?"

"I don't care if my son is Spider-Man, I'm getting him out of there." Trisha said. Monica knew how Trisha was feeling and she didn't want the man she loves to die either no matter what.

"Wait. I'm going with you." Monica said as she ran towards her. "I care about Paul just as much as you do. I'm going to help him." Harris and Jean looked at each other and they were thinking the same thing.

"So am I." Jean said.

"Me too. He's my best friend." Harris said.

"I really don't have time for this. Just get in, but I need someone to watch Mark." Trisha said.

"Jessica, please watch Mark until we come back." Harris said and Jessica agreed.

"Just be careful." Jessica said and gave Harris and actual kiss on the lips. Harris was left stun that he actually got his first kiss.

"Let's go!" Jean said as she dragged Harris into the car and the four of them drove to the building as fast as they could to help Paul.

"Mom…. Paul…." Mark said as he was scared he might never see his family again. Jessica placed her hands on his shoulders as comfort with both of them hoping they all make it out of there.

….

Thomas

While Paul was doing his best against Goblin, Thomas was trying to fight Craze Killer. Craze Killer shot some of his own substance at Thomas, but Thomas was doing his best to stay out his reach. Craze Killer changed his methods and charged right at him to slash at him, but Thomas avoided his claw and kicked him right in the head and knocked him down.

"Serves you right." Thomas said, but Thomas stopped fighting when he heard an explosion go off. "What was that?"

"Sounds like Goblin is finishing Spider-Man." Craze Killer said as he struck Thomas across the face and held him against the ground by his neck. "He's finished and so are you."

"Don't be so sure." Thomas said. "He's not going down that easily and neither am I. I admit I wasn't always such a nice guy, but he's made me a better person." He said as he grabbed his arm and was pushing him back as he got back up. "It's also made me stronger." Thomas pounded him right across the face and had him moved back. Thomas used his football skills and tackled Craze Killer right into a wall. He held him down and pounded Craze Killer around against the face a few times. Thomas grabbed a hold of him and tossed him against the ground.

"Is that really all you've got?" Craze Killer said as he was about to get back up, but he noticed a shadow over him. He looked up and saw Thomas holding up a car.

"Hope this guy has insurance." Thomas said and slammed it right on Craze Killer. Thomas jumped back just as the car exploded. Craze Killer managed to pull himself out, but the heat was causing the symbiote to fall apart. He passed out and it showed that Thomas was the better symbiote user. "Glad that's taken care of. I better help Porter. I have a feeling this psycho wasn't all that far off." Thomas hurried over as he swung as fast as he could to help Paul.

….

Lindsay

That left Lindsay to fight Hydra alone. He kept shooting lasers at her, but Lindsay was doing her best to avoid his attacks as she kept moving around the buildings with Hydra using a few of his dragon heads to keep him against walls.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Accept your fate." Hydra said as he chased after her.

"If I do that, I would let my little love rival win." Lindsay said. "I don't go down that easily." She wouldn't admit it, but she is in a predicament. She has to figure out how to take Hydra down. Lindsay turned a corner and looked around for something that she could use. "Think, Blite. Think. There's got to be some way to take him down. He has his own power source and I remember hearing that he has something at the top of his spine that allows him to control those dragons." Lindsay looked around and she soon found what she needed. Hydra turned the corner and went after her, but he noticed she was gone.

"Just come out and accept your demise." Hydra said as he searched around. "Why are you even resisting us? I know you were once part of the Rainbow Gang."

"That's not me anymore." Lindsay said, but Hydra still couldn't tell where she was.

"I doubt that. People can't really change." Hydra said.

"The evil scientist is actually wrong." Lindsay said. "I never wanted to be part of that gang in the first place, but I'm actually glad I did get involved with them. It helped me meet Spider-Man. Even if he is into another girl, I would do anything for him. Including this." Lindsay came down from behind and used a cord she got from the side of a building and shoved it against Hydra's harness and electrocuted him with his dragon heads malfunctioning. Hydra dropped to the ground and was knocked out with Lindsay landing on her feet.

"Blite!" Lindsay looked up and spotted Thomas. "Looks like you won. Let's go. I think Paul might be in trouble." Lindsay agreed and caught al line Thomas shot at her and they both hurried.

…..

Paul

Paul and Goblin fell right through the roof of Oscorp and the fire continued to spread. Paul was beginning to pull himself together and saw he was in a lab that was red from flashing lights and some flames. He tried to get up, but he noticed he was pinned down by a bunch of debris.

"That was one nasty fall. Time to get up." Paul said. He moved his arms and tried to get himself free, but the weight was too much for him. He kept trying, but none of it moved. "Oh great! It's too heavy! Come on. Move!" He kept trying to get himself free, but he wasn't having any luck at all and hearing a certain laughter wasn't helping. "That laugh is really annoying." Goblin walked right over to him with him being free. He took Paul's mask right off as he wanted to see Paul's defeated face and all Paul could do was glare at him.

"It's all over kid. You might have foiled my plans, but I'll take the satisfaction knowing Spider-Man is gone for good." Goblin said. "We're right in a chemical lab and I bet that any moment now, this place is going to blow from a combo of chemicals and fire." Paul continued to try and get free, but he couldn't do a thing. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You never stood a chance like I said. I better get out of here." Goblin was on his way out and Paul thought this was really over for him.

"No. It can't end like this." Paul said for it seemed like all his efforts were for nothing. His secret is blown and he couldn't stop Goblin. "I'm sorry, Peter. I'm Sorry, Dad. I let you both down."

" _Paul, you have the potential to be something amazing.'_ Paul began to think about the last things he heard from Mathew. _"I know you can be the man I know you can be. The kind of man that can do so much good for others.'_ Those words is what helped him become Spider-Man and remembering those words restored his hope.

"You're right, Dad." Paul said as he was pushing one more time to get free. "I have to be the man you knew I could be. The man you believed I could be. I have to be Spider-Man!" Paul pushed with all his might and stronger resolve and broke himself free with a mighty yell. Goblin turned to him and Paul gave him one good punch across the face that sent him flying right into a desk and knocked him down. Paul picked his mask up and walked right over to Goblin after he exerted all of his strength. "It's over, Goblin. This is where it ends for both of us."

"Paul!" Paul looked over to the exit and saw his mother with his friends.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here! This room is going to explode!" Paul said out of fear of what would happen to all of them.

"Not without you. Let's go!" Harris called out, but Paul could barely stand and didn't think he could make it. He also needed to find some way to contain the explosion if he could leave. Paul didn't know what to do until he felt something on his back and he was tossed through another door and was out of the lab.

"Nice to see these things still work." Paul saw Peter in the lab now and had his old web shooter.

"Peter?" Paul said as he didn't know why he was here.

"Don't worry. I'll contain the explosion." Peter said. "Your life is just beginning, but mine has reached the end." Paul could tell what he meant, but he couldn't object as Peter hit a switch on the wall and the lab was going into lockdown mode as steel doors trapped him and Goblin in.

"Peter!" Paul shouted as he reached the door and pounded against it as his friends came over to him. "Peter! What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Paul pleaded and begged for Peter to come out, but it's all for naught. Peter walked in the lab and was faced with Goblin as he got backed up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Goblin said. "Do you really want to die here, old man?" Peter didn't seem the least bit scared anymore because he knew Goblin's time will come to an end here as well as his own.

"Harry, we've been best friends for a long time. I suppose it's fitting that we die together." Peter said. "Even with that distorted face and green skin, I still see the face of the friend I knew. That's why I'm not afraid to die here. I'm an old man. My time had to come eventually. I'll get to be united with MJ soon, that's good. I also take comfort knowing my best friend will die by my side." Somewhere inside, the real Harry heard Peter and he was glad to have that.

"Peter…" Harry said as their final seconds approached.

'Paul….you're like the son I never had. I leave the Spider-Man name in your hands.' Peter thought.

"Peter! Get out of there! Please!" Paul begged, but it was all for nothing as the room shook and there was a loud sound on the other end of the door.

"Paul…" Trisha said as she was worried for her son.

"Spidey! Are you okay?!" Thomas called out as he and Lindsay arrived, but it was far too late. Paul dropped to his knees for he knew what happened on the other end and tears rolled down his face. He saved the city, but lost someone close to him in the progress.

…

Three Weeks Later

After the Goblin was stopped for good, a funeral was hold for Peter. Harry already had one and it was learned that he was the Goblin. That hurt Lector as much as Peter's death hurt Paul. Many people have gathered for Peter's death as his tomb was placed with his wife's. Paul's family and all his friends came for Paul sake. One by one, people left a flower for him on his grave. As the line continued on, Paul looked over to the crowd and saw the only other person who was hurting more than him. Annie was in tears over losing both her parents with her husband and children trying their best to comfort him. He knows all too well what it's like to lose a father. As people began to clear away, Paul was among the last to leave as he shared his condolences towards Annie.

"Ready to go?" Trisha asked, but Paul looked out through the cemetery.

"Actually, there's someone else I need to see." Paul said as he headed out on his own. Paul went down a little until he reached the grave he was looking for. "Hey, Dad. Sorry I haven't been around lately. So much has happened since you died. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Today, it feels like I lost you all over again. When you died, Peter came to me. He taught me how to use my powers, but I suppose I owe part of it to you. You always believed I could be something amazing and you were right. Now my secret is known and the one person I could turn to about this is gone. Don't worry. I'm not giving up."

"Paul!" Paul turned around to see his friends and family, the people that he fights for, and headed towards them as he accepts all that is to come.

"It's hard to believe that I use to be the kind of guy that only looked out for himself." Paul narrated. "Then, I gained powers and became an actual superhero. I owe all of it to my father and Peter because they helped form the man I am today. Goblin's terror is gone forever now and the fate of New York has been placed in my hands. My secret identity might be known, but that means I'll just have to fight even harder to protect the people I care about. I don't know if I can really live up to the Spider-Man legacy, but it's my responsibility to protect New York. This is my story."

"I keep moving forward and stopping every bad guy I can."

Glacier was in the process of robbing a bank, but Paul came swinging in as Spider-Man to fight him.

"And, like every hero cliché, I managed to get the girl."

Monica saw Paul swinging in her direction. He swung by and picked her up in his arms. She removed his mask so she could kiss him.

"There are some girls that wishes it was them, but the ones who really care are happy for me no matter how much it hurts them."

Jean was walking down the streets and saw the two. Lindsay was on the rooftops and saw the same thing. It was painful for both of them, but they were happy because Paul's happy.

Paul landed down on the roof of a skyscraper and looked out at the city. After everything, he continues to watch over the city that Peter entrusted him with.

"I was told that with great power comes great responsibility. I'm learning that the greater the power, the greater the responsibility, but I'll take it all. So you ask who I am? I'm Spider-Man." Paul placed his mask on and swung down as New York's new protector.


End file.
